<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero Academia: Rising Heroes by NinjaSpider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664154">My Hero Academia: Rising Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpider/pseuds/NinjaSpider'>NinjaSpider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Multi, OC X CANON, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Protective Yaoyorozu Momo, Reunions, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpider/pseuds/NinjaSpider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes. It's an old fashioned notion.  Symbols to look up to as a sign of peace and hope. This a world that is filled people that are born with superpowers, also known as "quirks".  With all the chaos and confusion, heroes rose up to fix society and fight off against the dark forces of evil, villains. This is where our story begins. Radichio Akatani is a boy who's dream was to become a hero. He wants to become that always protects everyone and do whatever it takes. However, he seemed his quirk was not that powerful, but in reality, he was apart of the 20% that was quirkless, due to him being not human. This didn't stop as he met Momo Yaoyorozu as they became childhood friends and they helped each other with their dream.  To become the heroes they dream to be, they join the UA hero course along with new and familiar faces, grow stronger, discover new powers and secrets, develop new relationships, and face new challenges as they rise up and become heroes. The path is tough, but as a Captain once said, "I could do this all day."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo/Original Character(s), Selvaria Bles/Alicia Melchiott/Original Character(s), Uraraka Ochako/Ashido Mina/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radichio Akatani<br/>
Quirk: Elemental(Fire, Lightning, Ice)<br/>
"He can manipulate flames and electricity and use it to increase his strength or speed"</p><p>Affiliation: U.A. High School Hero Class 1-A<br/>
Birthday: 4/4<br/>
Height: 173cm<br/>
Blood type: A<br/>
Likes: Gaming</p><p>Looks:</p><p>        </p><p>Akio Mendez<br/>
Quirk: Valkyur Fire and Earth<br/>
"He can manipulate the ground around him and flames"</p><p>Affiliation: U.A. High School Hero Class 1-A<br/>
Birthday: 11/28<br/>
Height: 170 cm<br/>
Blood type: O<br/>
Likes: Dubstep</p><p>Looks:</p><p>
  
</p><p>(The hair and eyes are black)</p><p>Josuke Harukita<br/>
Quirk: Psychokinesis<br/>
"He can move object with his mind and use it to make himself levitate"</p><p>Affiliation: U.A. High School Hero Class 1-A<br/>
Birthday: 2/5<br/>
Height: 165 cm<br/>
Blood type: B<br/>
Likes: Memes</p><p>Looks:</p><p>        </p><p>Radichio's pairing:</p><p>Momo Yaoyorozu</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kyoka Jiro</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akio's pairing:</p><p>Selvaria Bles</p><p>        Alicia Melchiott</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josuke's Pairing:</p><p>Mina Ashido</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ochaco Uraraka</p><p>        </p><p>Radichio's hero suit:</p><p>        </p><p>Akio's hero suit:</p><p>        </p><p>Josuke's hero suit:</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Midoriya and Yaoyorozu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kid Radichio POV</b>
</p><p>"His quirk is having a tail? That seems pretty lame."</p><p>"Yeah and look at the size of it, there's no way he can be hero with a tail like that."</p><p>Those were the things I heard from the other kids when I developed my "quirk". The whole class was laughing at me and calling me names. Even my friends made fun me.</p><p>Radichio: Why are you guys being so mean? I-I can still become a hero, even though I have a small tail!</p><p>Bully1: Heh, you think you can become a hero with a tail like that? If you want to be a hero so badly, then why don't you prove it to us and fight us!</p><p>I tensed up a little when he said to fight them.</p><p>Bully2: What's wrong monkey boy, Too scared to fight?</p><p>Radichio: N-no! I'm not scared! I-I can fight, I-</p><p>Bully1: You know what, I'm getting bored. Come on boys lets-</p><p>???: Hey leave him alone!</p><p>I looked over to see where the voice came from and saw a boy about my age with black eyes and black hair.</p><p>Bully1: Yeah, Or what?</p><p>???: Or I'll start baking you, both figuratively and very literally.</p><p>Fire started to form around his hands. I looked back at the bullies and they looked so scared that they were about to pee on themselves.</p><p>Bully2: O-Oh crap, this guy's not joking!</p><p>Bully1: Let's get out of here!</p><p>The bullies then ran away. The black haired boy then started walking towards me and I closed my eyes for a punch to the face. I waited for the impact but when I opened my eyes, I saw him offering his hand.</p><p>???: Are you alright?</p><p>Radichio: I-I'm fine. Why did help me back there?</p><p>???: I didn't like how they were treating you about your tail, calling you names like "monkey boy" and how none would stood up for you, not even your friends.</p><p>Radichio: Well... thanks.</p><p>Akio: No problem. My name's Akio Mendez, you can call me Akio.</p><p>Radichio: I'm Radichio Akatani, I prefer to be called Radichio.</p><p>Akio: Wait Akatani? As in like, Yui Akatani? Are you her son?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, how do you know my mom?</p><p>Akio: Are you kidding? She's one my favorite heroes! I like it when she turns Super Saiyan and all the villains fear her!</p><p>Radichio: Heh, my mother's great isn't he? She maybe great and all but there is one hero that is number one.</p><p>Akio: Wait, don't tell me, it's...</p><p>Radichio/Akio: All Might!</p><p>Radichio: All Might is the best hero in the world!</p><p>Akio: I know right?! He's so cool, I want to be a hero just like him.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah me too! I actually have a action figure of him at home.</p><p>Akio: You do, why not bring to school the next day?</p><p>Radichio: I can't...</p><p>Akio: Why not? Is it because they'll pick on because of your tail and they'll take your action figure from you?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah... It's the only one I got.</p><p>Akio: Oh. Well don't worry, I'll make sure they won't take it.</p><p>Radichio: Really?</p><p>Akio: Of course. We're friends right? So, we should look out from each other.</p><p>Radichio: Right!</p><p>From that day, I've made a true friend. One that doesn't judge anyone by their looks and treat them equally. Me and Akio have became best friends since then. We would come to each other's house to hang out and watch tv to see heroes in action. One time when he came to my house and saw my mom, he almost passed out.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Few days later</b> </span>
</p><p>Akio: So you're a saiyan?</p><p>Radichio: Yep.</p><p>Akio: Huh, you know that explains a lot actually.</p><p>Radichio: What do you mean?</p><p>Akio: Oh you know, the tail, the reason why your hair has been the same since you were born and how you were eating the other day when I came over to your place.</p><p>Radichio: Oh yeah, right. Hehe</p><p>I then heard someone crying. I looked at where it was coming from and saw a boy with green hair being picked on by a boy with blonde hair and his friends.</p><p>Radichio: Hey Akio.</p><p>Akio: Yeah?</p><p>Radichio: Isn't that the kid that doesn't have a quirk?</p><p>Akio then looked where was I looking seeing the green haired boy being picked on.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, it is actually.</p><p>Radichio: We should help him before he gets hurt. I think that's the blonde kid whose quirk is making explosives from his hands.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, I think you're right! Let's help him quick!</p><p>Radichio: Right!</p><p>We rushed to help the quirkless boy from being beaten by explosive boy.</p><p>
  <strong>Midoryia POV</strong>
</p><p>Kaachan: Heh, you wanna pretend to be a hero? You don't stand a chance without a quirk Deku!</p><p>They all charged at me. I covered my face with my arms for the impact. As I waited, I felt nothing. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw a stone wall that was between me and Kaachan.</p><p>Kaachan: What the?!</p><p>Radichio: Hey!</p><p>I looked and saw a boy about my age with green eyes and brown spiky hair and a boy next to him with black hair and black eyes.</p><p>Kaachan: Well well, if it isn't monkey boy. You want get beaten to a pulp as well?</p><p>Radichio: Zip it Cabba!</p><p>Kaachan: What did you call me?!</p><p>Kaachan then charged at him. Before he could use his explosives, another stone wall got between them and the black haired kid made two clones of himself, one was made fire and the other one was made out of rocks.</p><p>Akio: You hurt my friend or broccoli boy over there, I'm gonna lose it.</p><p>Midoryia: 'Broccoli boy?'</p><p>Kaachan and his friends then started to run away from the black haired kid and the kid with the tail. When they were approaching me, I thought they were gonna hurt me but the kid with the tail</p><p>
  <strong>Third person POV</strong>
</p><p>Radichio: Are you alright?</p><p>Midoriya: I-I'm fine.</p><p>Akio: That kid doesn't seem to like you at all.</p><p>Midoriya: Oh Kaachan? He does that every time now because I don't have quirk.</p><p>Akio: Oh, I see.</p><p>Radichio: Well don't let him get you. I think I know what'll make you feel better, here.</p><p>Midoriya: Huh?</p><p>Radichio then pulled out a action figure of his mom.</p><p>Midoriya: Is that the exclusive rare Yui action figure?! These action figure are so rare that they sell these almost around the world! How did you get this, I thought they were sold out.</p><p>Radichio: Well, I have my ways.</p><p>Midoriya was frozen at the moment from what Radichio said but then realized what he meant.</p><p>Midoriya: A-are you his b-brother?</p><p>Radichio: U-um...</p><p>Midoriya: No way, you are his brother! That's so cool!</p><p>Akio: Well since we're telling each other's secrets I guess I tell you mine.</p><p>Radichio/Midoriya: Eh?</p><p>Akio: You see, I'm not human, I'm actually a valkyur.</p><p>Radichio and Midoriya were both shut down for the moment trying to process what valkyur was. When they found out, they both had shocked expressions on they're faces</p><p>Radichio/Midoriya: WHAT?!?! YOU'RE A VALKYUR?!?!</p><p>Akio: Ok first of all, ow and second, yes I'm a valkyur, and Radichio's a saiyan, so is the rest of his family.</p><p>Radichio: Akio!</p><p>Akio: Might as well make as much friends as we can.</p><p>Radichio: Don't you mean ALL Might?</p><p>Akio: *groans* Really?</p><p>Radichio: Hehe</p><p>Midoryia: I thought it was funny.</p><p>Akio: Of course you would Broccoli.</p><p>Radichio: Don't you mean Broly?</p><p>Akio: Shut up</p><p>Things were looking smoothly, until Radichio's family had to move. It was sad for the trio to separate but they were moving somewhere not to far away from them. As they were unpacking for their new house, Yui was approached by someone she knew before and was invited to their place. Once they were done with unpacking, Yui took Radichio along with her to her old friends place and they stood in front of a mansion. He was nervous as he hid behind her and gripped onto her leg.</p><p>Yui: It's ok, there's nothing to be scared of.</p><p>Yui rang the doorbell and a voice came from it. The gates opened as Radichio jumped and held on tighter to her. They walked in and once they entered the mansion, they were amazed by the size of the inside of it. Then, a woman in a dress called out Yui and rushed down the stairs to greet her.</p><p>Yumi: Yui! It's great to see you again!</p><p>Yui: It's nice to see you too Yumi. It's been a while hasn't it?</p><p>Yumi: Sure has.</p><p>She then noticed Radichio hiding her leg as he got scared and hid himself from her.</p><p>Yumi: Oh? And who's this little guy?</p><p>Yui: This is Radichio, my youngest son.</p><p>Yumi: Youngest? You have kids?</p><p>Yui: Yeah well, he has a twin sister so, they're both the youngest out of my children. Why don't you say hi to him?</p><p>Yumi was about to say hi but he only hid himself even more.</p><p>Yui: Don't worry Radichio, it's fine. She's a friend. She won't hurt you.</p><p>He only stepped out a little and saw her wave it him but he hid himself again.</p><p>Yumi: He's a little shy, isn't he?</p><p>Yui: Yeah, we just moved here to... make him feel more safe.</p><p>Yumi: More safe?</p><p>She looked at her in confusion and looked down as she saw a tail and noticed that it belonged to Radichio.</p><p>Yumi: Oh. *whispers* Was he being bullied cause of his tail and how it looks.</p><p>Yui only nodded as she looked sad at her.</p><p>Yumi: I see... Did he have some friends?</p><p>Yui: He did, but their parents can't afford to move into an area like here, so it's gonna be hard for him to make new friends.</p><p>Yumi: Hmmm... Oh! Did I tell I have a daughter?</p><p>Yui: You do? The hell have I been missing all these years?</p><p>Yumi: Not much really, but I'm sure your son will love to meet her.</p><p>Yui: Well, what do you say? Wanna make a new friend?</p><p>Radichio only looked up at her and nervously nodded. Yumi then took them around the big mansion to take them to, supposedly, her daughters room.</p><p>Yumi: So, what have you been doing for the past couple of years?</p><p>Yui: Oh, you know. Taking care of the kids, the agency is doing well and... still trying to cope with the fact that...</p><p>Yumi: Oh Yui, I am terribly sorry for what happened. He was a good man.</p><p>Yui: Yeah...</p><p>She sniffed as she wiped her face so Radichio wouldn't see her cry. They arrived at the room and entered.</p><p>Yumi: Momo, sweetie? I have a surprise guest for you.</p><p>A little girl that was seemingly the same age as Radichio with back hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail turned her attention to her mother and her eyes gleamed with joy.</p><p>Momo: Is that-?</p><p>Yumi: Yes it is! The number 3 hero, the symbol of hope, Yui!</p><p>Yui: Hey.</p><p>Momo then jumped with joy and ran over to them.</p><p>Yui: Your daughter is really a big fan of me.</p><p>Yumi: Well, I did tell her about you, and I promised her to have her meet you on day.</p><p>Yui chuckled and looked back at the excited kid. She then kneeled down to where she was at eye view with her.</p><p>Momo: Hi! You're really cool! I wanna be a hero like you someday!</p><p>Yui: Is that so? Well, I'm sure you'll make a fine hero some day.</p><p>Momo: Really?!</p><p>She said with joy.</p><p>Yui: Absolutely.</p><p>Momo: Thank you Ms. Yui! Umm... I wanna know, how strong are you?</p><p>Yui: How strong am I? Well...</p><p>She then grabbed Momo from under her arms and lifted her up in the air.</p><p>Yui: Why this strong of course!</p><p>Momo was giggling as she was being lifted up in the air and Yui spun them around. She then set her down and Momo then noticed Radichio peaking from the side of the door.</p><p>Momo: Mama, who's that boy?</p><p>Yumi: Him? That's her son, Radichio. How about you go say hi to him?</p><p>She went to greet herself.</p><p>Momo: Hello! I'm Momo Yaoyorozu!</p><p>She reached out her hand for him to shake but he only backed away a little bit. She was confused at his reaction.</p><p>Yumi: Oh don't worry dear, he's just a little shy.</p><p>Momo: Oh. Hey, it's ok. I won't hurt you. I just wanna be your friend.</p><p>She reached her hand out to him again. He looked at it then at her and nervously reached out and shook it.</p><p>Radichio: H-Hi...</p><p>Yumi: See? You're already great friends! Now, you two have a little play date while me and Mrs. Akatani have a little adult talk.</p><p>They nodded as Yumi and Yui left to let them play with each other. Momo was showing him the dolls she made while Radichio was hugging his knees, still being nervous.</p><p>Momo: What do you think about my dolls? They're pretty amazing right?</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah... You made those?</p><p>Momo: With my quirk, yes. I can make anything! How cool is that?!</p><p>Radichio: That's really cool... wish I had a quirk like you though.</p><p>Momo: Huh? But isn't your tail your quirk?</p><p>Radichio: No... The only reason I have this tail is because I'm actually a saiyan...</p><p>Momo: A saiyan?</p><p>She tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>Radichio: I don't understand yet either, but all I know is that I'm quirkless and I'll never become a hero like my mom or dad.</p><p>He began to tear up and Momo looked at him sad. She felt bad for him and wanted to help him. She then stood up in front of him with a determined look.</p><p>Momo: Well... I say you can still be a hero! Even without a quirk, I'm positive you'll be a great hero!</p><p>Radichio: R-really?</p><p>Momo: Mhm, absolutely!</p><p>From then on, they become close friends as they would visit each other and have a play date and did Halloween together. One day, they were playing on a playground until four kids that looked 2 years older than them walked up to them.</p><p>Bully1: Heh kid. This is our sandbox. Move it.</p><p>Momo: B-but, we got here first.</p><p>Bully2: Oh yeah? And we don't care, now beat it or...</p><p>He trailed off as the bully grabbed her by her pony tail and she was screaming in pain.</p><p>Bully3: We'll teach you who not to take our stuff.</p><p>Momo: P-please! Don't hurt me!</p><p>Radichio: Let her go!</p><p>Radichio ran at them and punched one of the bullies in the gut, making them let go of Momo. She got behind him as he got into a fighting pose.</p><p>Radichio: You ok?</p><p>Momo: Y-yeah...</p><p>The bully held his gut until he looked at him in anger.</p><p>Bully3: You little brat! You're gonna pay for that!</p><p>Radichio: Momo, stay back and go get my mom!</p><p>Momo: No! You can't face them on your own!</p><p>Radichio only looked back at her with a smile but still looked nervous.</p><p>Radichio: It's fine. Because I am here! Now, go get my mom.</p><p>She was hesitant until she got back up and went to get his mom. The bullies only grinned at him.</p><p>Bully4: You really think you can take on all of us, monkey boy?</p><p>Bully3: Trying to play the role of a hero? Pathetic. Can't even become a hero with that weak tail of yours.</p><p>Radichio grinned back at them as he got more serious.</p><p>Radichio: I'll show you... I can become a hero one day! I'll protect people from jerks like you!</p><p>Bully1: Alright then... you asked for this. Come on boys!</p><p>They then rushed at him with their quirks and Radichio had some regret of trying to fight them. He was getting beat up for a while until they saw Momo ,with his mom this time, running towards them.</p><p>Bully1: Crap! Let's get outta here! You're lucky this time.</p><p>They ran away as Radichio was left on the ground with a black eye and a bruised cheek.</p><p>Radichio: M-mom?</p><p>Yui: Oh my god, my baby! What happened?!</p><p>Momo: Those bullies were picking on me until he punched one of them and saved me.</p><p>Yui: He saved you? I'm glad but we need to get him healed.</p><p>Yui picked him up and they rushed back to his place. He was getting bandaged up from his fight as Yui slightly scolded him.</p><p>Yui: Radichio, why did you pick a fight with those bullies? You know I told you never fight someone with a quirk.</p><p>Radichio: I know, but those big bullies, they were picking on us and hurt Momo and... and...</p><p>Yui: And you fought them.</p><p>He looked sad, thinking his mother was upset with him.</p><p>Radichio: I'm sorry mom... But I promise, I'll never fight again. I just wanted to make you proud.</p><p>Yui: Don't you see? I am proud! You stood up to those who would harm you and the ones you love close to you. I want you to promise me this, always protect those who can't protect themselves and stand up to those who a cruel and unjust.</p><p>Radichio looked up at her as tears were rolling down his face and her hugged her.</p><p>Radichio: I promise mom. I promise.</p><p>Meanwhile in the other room, a young Kari and Momo heard everything.</p><p>Momo: Wow, Radichio really is amazing.</p><p>Kari: He is. That's my brother to ya. You like him or something?</p><p>Momo blushed at her question.</p><p>Momo: W-what?! No! He's nice but I don't like him like that!</p><p>Kari: Heh. Keep telling yourself that.</p><p>As the years went on, Radichio and Momo have been by each other's side. They hung with each other and got closer, slowly developing feelings for one another. They went to the same elementary school and he would usually stand up for her when she would get picked on but instead of fighting, he would usually avoid their hits until a teacher would come. One day, when the bullies picked another fight with them, this one was worse as they pinned him down and hurt his tail so bad that he lost some of the fur from it and became badly damaged. Yui heard what happened and decided that it was best if they moved back. It was moving day and they were nearly done with packing up.</p><p>Yumi: I'm sorry that you guys have to move back. It was nice to see Momo and Radichio become good friends, but sad to see them separate like this.</p><p>Yui: I know, but seeing how he got injured last time, I couldn't take it anymore. It was a lot more calmer back where we lived at. Maybe one day they'll see each other again.</p><p>Yumi: Yeah, let's hope that.</p><p>Meanwhile in the Akatani's now empty house, a 12 year old Radichio was leaning on his arm as he was staring blankly outside the window of his now empty room. He looked different as his hair looked a bit straight and part of it covered his left eye. He then heard a knock on the door.</p><p>Radichio: You can come in. It's not even my room anymore so... whatever...</p><p>Momo: Still, don't you think it's a bit rude to enter without knocking?</p><p>He looked back to see it was Momo and his expression slightly changed.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, hey. You wanted something?</p><p>Momo: Yeah... your mother wanted me to see where you were at. She said it's... time to go...</p><p>His expression changed back to his emotionless one as he got up and was leaving.</p><p>Radichio: I see... Well, I guess this is goodbye then...</p><p>Momo: Y-yeah... it is...</p><p>She sounded sad and choked up those last words. Before he could leave, she called out to him as he turned around and was greeted by Momo hugging him.</p><p>Radichio: What are you-?</p><p>He then heard sobbing and realized she was crying.</p><p>Momo: P-please... don't leave me...</p><p>He just stood there, confused on what to do until he hugged her back.</p><p>Radichio: I... I'm sorry it has to be this way Momo...</p><p>He started crying too but held it back to be strong for her. They separated from the hug and he saw tear stains on her face and wiped them away.</p><p>Radichio: Don't cry. You'll mess up your face.</p><p>Momo: I-I'm sorry, but knowing my best friend is leaving... I... I don't know what to do...</p><p>She felt tears welling up again until she felt a hand on her face and she looked up at him as he was smiling this time.</p><p>Radichio: Don't worry. No matter what, I'll always be with you. I'll never forget you.</p><p>He planted his forehead against hers as she smiled back at him.</p><p>Momo: I'll never forget you too.</p><p>They went back outside and both of them said goodbye one last time before he left. Once they were no longer in sight, Momo felt herself getting emotional again and hugged her mother as she broke down again.</p><p>Yumi: Shhh, it's okay sweetie. It's okay. You'll meet him again, I promise.</p><p>Momo: I-I just... wanna be by his side...</p><p>With Radichio, he was staring out the window blankly, but he was actually sad about leaving Momo. He didn't show it until Kari got his attention.</p><p>Kari: Is everything alright?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah... I'm fine...</p><p>He looked out the window again and soon they got back to their old place. Radichio soon met Midoriya and Akio again in their first year of middle school, along with two new friends Akio made, Selvaria and Alicia. When him and Bakugo saw each other, they didn't say nothing to each other and just continued on with their day. Along the way, he met a energetic person, named Josuke and he felt right at home with his first friends again and his new ones. When he got home from school, he sat on his bed and was gonna do some work but a unframed photo from his dressed caught his eye. He went to go get sit and what he saw was a picture of him and Momo when they were kids. He sat back down on his bed, looking at the photo and unknown to him, tears was falling down his face. He soon fully broke down into tears while his mother comforted him.</p><p>Yui: It's okay. Shhh, I'm here for you.</p><p>He hugged her as he cried into her shoulder.</p><p>Radichio: I-I... really miss her...</p><p>Yui: Don't worry, I'm sure you two will meet again.</p><p>She comforted him all night and made sure everything was gonna be alright with him. A few months passed and Radichio's were greeted by a surprising sight.</p><p>Midoriya: Woah! Your hair, it's back to normal.</p><p>Akio: So you never cut it?</p><p>Radichio: Not really. If I did, then it wouldn't even grow back out to this. Would've stayed the same.</p><p>Selvaria: Well, it's nice to see you're out of your edgy phase.</p><p>Alicia: Yeah, I figured this was the real you Akio was talking about. Your edgy phase self made me a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>Radichio: It wasn't an edgy phase!</p><p>Akio: 'He's back. I'm actually glad.' Well, let's get going. Don't wanna be late for school.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, and after that, it's UA for us! Let's go be heroes!</p><p>The cheered as they pumped their fists in the air. Meanwhile, at another school, a girl was on her way to school as she was looking at a photo of her younger self next to a spiky haired boy with a tail. She smiled as she put the photo away.</p><p>Momo: I hope to see you soon... Radichio Akatani...</p><p> </p><p> <iframe></iframe></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not so All Mighty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third person POV</b>
</p><p>Midoriya: Come on Akio, we're gonna miss it!</p><p>Akio: Midoriya will you slow down and wait for me?!</p><p>Midoriya and Akio were running to the Tatooin Station to see the villain that was going nuts. As they got to the scene, a huge crowd was in front of theme and they saw a huge villain on the tracks.</p><p>Midoriya: That's one huge super villain!</p><p>Akio: You could say that again.</p><p>They got through the crowd to get a closer look. When they got closer, the pro heroes Dead Arms and Backdraft arrived at the scene with Dead Arms catching a part of a steel tower from the tracks and Backdraft creating a line of water in front of the crowd so nobody else would get through. Kamui Woods came flying into the scene as well, causing some girls to think about him.</p><p>Midoriya: This is gonna be good! It's Kamui Woods, he may be new, but he's making a big name for himself!</p><p>Civilian: By the look of that dopey face I know what you are. A fanboy!</p><p>Midoriya: Uh, sort of...</p><p>Akio: Nah he's a fanboy alright.</p><p>Midoriya: Akio!</p><p>Akio: What, it's true. You can even ask Radichio.</p><p>Midoriya: Oh yeah that reminds me, where is Radichio? He was the one who told us about this</p><p>Akio: Yeah, he told me to tell you that he's got a surprise.</p><p>Midoriya: A surprise? What is it?</p><p>Akio: Heh, you'll see.</p><p>They looked back at the scene and saw Kamui on the train car in front of the villain.</p><p>Kamui: Assault, Robbery and illegal use of power during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil!</p><p>Kamui then began to use his special move on the villain.</p><p>Midoriya: There, his special move!</p><p>Civilian: Come on tree man show us something flashy!</p><p>Akio looked behind him and saw a figure flying towards the villain.</p><p>Akio: Hey Midoriya, remember that surprise I was talking about?</p><p>Midoriya: Uh, yeah what about it?</p><p>Akio: Well here it is!</p><p>Just as Kamui was about to use his special move on the villain, the figure Akio saw earlier came into the scene and Radichio came in punching the villain in the face causing him to fall off the tracks. Radichio then landed in front of the villain in his super saiyan form wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a flowing red vest with a long back side that is secured with a blue obi tied over it, black baggy pants, black shoes and blue wristbands.</p><p>Midoryia: Radichio?! Radichio's the surprise?!</p><p>Akio: Yep, he's the surprise alright.</p><p>The villain got up from the punch he received earlier and looked down at the saiyan.</p><p>Villain: You're gonna pay for that!</p><p>The villain threw a punch at him but Radichio dodge his punch and jumped at the villain and uppercutted him in the jaw. Radichio teleported behind him and kicked the villain into the air, a perfect timing for Mt. Lady to come in and finish him off. When Mt. Lady landed in front of the knocked out villain, a bunch of photographers began to take pictures of her behind.</p><p>Mt. Lady: Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero. Hi everyone I'm Mt. Lady and you don't have to worry about this bum anymore!</p><p>Even more photographers began to take more pictures of her, mostly her behind.</p><p>Radichio: Ugh, amateurs.</p><p>Mt. Lady returned to normal size and Radichio turned back into his normal state, leaving Kamui in shock of what just happened. Radichio went to where the giant villain and Mt. Lady were as news reporters went to them and asked questions.</p><p>Reporter: That was amazing what you did earlier to that villain Mt. Lady.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, what about me?</p><p>Reporter: Yes, you too as well.</p><p>Radichio: Well thanks. Nothing like a good warmup in the morning. before I go to school</p><p>Reporter: Oh, so you go to UA?</p><p>Radichio: Not really, I'm just a hero in training but I'm planning to go to UA</p><p>Mt. Lady: You did great out there, you could actually make a great side kick.</p><p>Radichio: Oh stop it, hehe. Besides, you did great out there as well.</p><p>He went to pat her on the back but he accidentally hit her butt instead causing her to yelp a little and looked a Radichio seductively.</p><p>Mt. Lady: Getting a little feisty are we?</p><p>AsRadichio looked at her confused at first but then realized what he did and his face turned red as his suit.</p><p>Radichio: I-It's not like that, I wasn't trying to- I think I see my friends bye!</p><p>He ran to friends before things could get out of hand. As he got to his friends, Akio gave him the "Really?" face.</p><p>Akio: Really my dude?</p><p>Radichio: What?</p><p>Akio: Did you think we didn't see? I didn't know you were THAT type guy.</p><p>Radichio: That type?</p><p>Akio: Don't act dumb. You probably had a morning wood earlier this morning, didn't you?</p><p>Radichio just looked at Midoriya as he didn't even understand what he was talking about and just shrugged.</p><p>Radichio: What's a morning wood?</p><p>Akio: I... Are you..? Nevermind, let's just go...</p><p>Before they could head to school, Akio realized one thing about Radichio.</p><p>Akio: Wait, Radichio, where's your uniform?</p><p>Radichio looked under his vest and his bag only to find out that he forgot to get his uniform.</p><p>Radichio: God dammit. I'll be right back.</p><p>Radichio used instant transmission to go back and get his uniform, leaving Midoryia shocked at this.</p><p>Midoryia: What... just happened?</p><p>Radichio appeared again, scaring Midoryia, still in his gi while carrying his bag that seemed more stuffed.</p><p>Radichio: Alright let's go.</p><p>Akio: Wait you're not gonna change real quick?</p><p>Radichio: I'll change into my uniform when we get to school.</p><p>Akio: Well ok, come on Midoryia.</p><p>As they arrived at the school, Radichio went to change in his uniform and caught up with Midoryia and Akio. As they were walking they stopped and saw Akio's girlfriend, Selvaria Bles, and she didn't look happy.</p><p>Akio: Hey Selvav-</p><p>Before Akio could finish, Selvaria grabbed him by the ear.</p><p>Akio: Ow Ow Ow!</p><p>Selvaria: Where have you been?!</p><p>Akio: What are you talking about?</p><p>While Akio and Selvaria were having an argument, Radichio and Midoryia were confused at this until Radichio realized something and instantly paled.</p><p>Radichio: U-um Midoryia?</p><p>Midoryia: What is it?</p><p>Radichio: R-remember that p-promise we made to Selvaria?</p><p>Midoryia: What promise?</p><p>Midoryia thought about what Radichio said and remembered the promise. His eyes widened in shock of what would happen for breaking that promise.</p><p>Midoryia: O-oh man, we're s-so dead...</p><p>Radichio: Let's just get out of here before-</p><p>Selvaria: And you two!</p><p>Radichio and Midoryia froze in place as she called their names</p><p>Selvaria: You better explain yourselves right now!</p><p>Radichio: S-Selvaria honestly we can explain!</p><p>Midoryia tried to run away but Selvaria caught him by the back of his collar.</p><p>Selvaria: Where do you think you're going?</p><p>Midoryia: U-Uh t-to class?</p><p>Selvaria: *sigh* Just explain to me why you guys are late.</p><p>Radichio: Weeelll...</p><p>Akio: It was all Midoryia's fault.</p><p>Midoryia: What?!</p><p>Akio: Don't act innocent, you were the one who wanted to see the villain attack!</p><p>Midoryia: Yeah, but Radichio was the one who told us! So if anything it's kind of Radichio's fault that we're late.</p><p>Radichio just looked at him like he just sold him out</p><p>Radichio: Exfuckingcuse me?</p><p>Selvaria: Radichio, is this true?</p><p>Radichio: Well...</p><p>When Radichio looked at her, he saw that she was giving the scariest death glare he had seen in his entire life.</p><p>Radichio: Y-yes... but I have an explanation for that.</p><p>Selvaria: Oh do you? Then explain. QUICK.</p><p>Radichio: It's simple, I'm a saiyan and we all know that whenever there's a villain attack, I -</p><p>Selvaria: Thats a terrible excuse</p><p>Radichio: Let me finish. I always fight whenever there's a villain, it's what saiyans do. Plus... I was doing a favor for my brother since he was busy, and my mom's retired now...</p><p>Selvaria: *sigh* I guess you're excused for now...</p><p>Radichio: Oh thank god.</p><p>Selvaria: But that won't mean you'll escape from punishment.</p><p>Radichio: Aw crap baskets.</p><p>Selvaria then chops Midoryia and Radichio in the head.</p><p>Radichio/Midoryia: Owww...</p><p>Akio: Well you guys deserved it, so I'll be taking my leave and-</p><p>Selvaria: Not so fast.</p><p>Akio stopped in his steps and slowly turned around to see Selvaria with a somewhat angry look on her face.</p><p>Selvaria: Don't think you're off the hook, you were involved in this as well.</p><p>Akio: Wait why me, what did I do?!</p><p>Selvaria: Oh nothing, just that this could've been avoided if you didn't stop them before they could do anything.</p><p>Midoriya: W-Well when you put it like that...</p><p>Radichio: S-she ain't wrong...</p><p>Before Akio could say anything to them, Selvaria then chops Akio in the head as well, only a bit harder then their</p><p>Akio: Gah!</p><p>Selvaria: Now let's get to class before we're late.</p><p>Akio: Selvaria.</p><p>Selvaria: Yes?</p><p>Akio: You're a feisty woman~.</p><p>Radichio quickly covered Midoriya's ears so he won't hear them talking because of his innocence.</p><p>Midoriya: Huh? Why are you covering my ears?</p><p>Radichio: ...You'll find out when you're older.</p><p>Selvaria: Thanks now lets go.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, let's go before you ruin Midoriya's innocence... and Selvaria?</p><p>Selvaria: What is it?</p><p>Radichio: What's a morning wood?</p><p>Selvaria: ...You'll find out when you're older.</p><p>
  <b>Mini-Timeskip</b>
</p><p>Teacher: So, as third-year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests but... Why bother? We all know you want to go to the hero track!</p><p>The entire class started to cheer and used their quirks even though the teacher told them not to. The only ones that were not acting like the class were Akio, Selvaria and Midoriya. Akio began to whisper to Selvaria about the class</p><p>Akio: Jeez, they really don't need to get too worked up about it.</p><p>Selvaria: Well you may want to look to your left.</p><p>Akio: Huh, why?</p><p>Akio looked to his left and was shocked to see Radichio was in his super saiyan form.</p><p>Akio: Oh come on!</p><p>Radichio: What, super saiyan is only for saiyans so it doesn't count as a quirk.</p><p>Akio was going to say something back but he had to admit that he was right about super saiyan.</p><p>Akio: Smartass...</p><p>Selvaria was gonna smack Akio in the back of the head but before she could, she heard a voice of someone that she really doesn't like.</p><p>Bakugo: Hey teach, don't let me in with these losers, I'm the real deal but these losers would be lucky to end as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister.</p><p>Then the entire class, besides Radichio, Akio, Selvaria and Midoriya, started to boo and yell at him.</p><p>Bakugo: C'mon I'll take you all on!</p><p>Radichio: Well don't mind if I do.</p><p>Radichio was about to get up but Akio stopped him.</p><p>Akio: Don't even think about it.</p><p>Radichio: Dammit... 'I'll just get him next time.'</p><p>Radichio then sits back down.</p><p>Teacher: Huh, you got impressive test results, maybe you'll get into UA High.</p><p>Radichio/Akio/Selvaria: 'You've got to be kidding me.'</p><p>Bakugo: That's why it's the only place worthy for me. I aced all the mock tests, I'm the only one in this school who stands a chance at getting in, I'll be more popular than All Might himself! And be the richest hero of all time, people all around the world will know who I am!</p><p>Teacher: Oh yeah, Midoriya, Akatani, Mendez, Bles, don't you four wanna go to UA too?</p><p>Radichio: 'Aw, crap baskets. This isn't gonna end well.'</p><p>Bakugo then froze at what the teacher said. Midoriya was uncomfortable from how everyone in his class was staring at him. Few seconds later of being silent, the entire class bursted into laughter because of how Midoriya was quirkless.</p><p>Radichio: Oh that's it.</p><p>Before Radichio could get up, Selvaria karate chopped him in the neck, knocking him out.</p><p>Selvaria: That's enough!</p><p>The entire class sat back down</p><p>Selvaria: Enough of this nonsense. We all know that UA got rid of that rule so Midoriya can get into UA even though he doesn't have a quirk. So back off of Midoriya or there will be consequences, do I make myself clear?!</p><p>Bakugo then blew up Midoriya's desk, blasting him to the back of the class.</p><p>Bakugo: Listen up Deku, you aren't worthy enough going through the exam, hell I'll say you're worse than the rest of these rejects. You really think they'd choose you when they could have me?!</p><p>Midoriya: N-no, wait, you got it all wrong! I'm not trying to compete against you, you gotta believe me!</p><p>Bakugo: You'll never be able to hangout with the best of the best! You'll die in the exams within the first day!</p><p>Akio: Hey quit messing with Midoriya! The only thing you're going to end up is a cowardly hero if you pick on kids like Midoriya!</p><p>Selvaria: Yeah, So back off!</p><p>Bakugo: Bring it on! I'll just beat you into a pulp in seconds!</p><p>Teacher: That's enough! You three, return to your seats or I will give you a four hour detention after school. Now UA wouldn't be taking in troublemakers now would they?</p><p>They just looked at each other for a few seconds then Akio helped Midoriya up and went back to their seats. After school was over and Midoriya and his friends were walking home while he was a bit upset at how his notebook was burnt.</p><p>Akio: Geez, I know Bakugou is a jerk but I didn't think he would be that much of a jerk...</p><p>Selvaria: I was thinking the same thing. But what I didn't expect was Radichio snapping at Bakugo.</p><p>Radichio: Well... I wouldn't say that.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bully 1: What's that you got there? Don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero, that's so pathetic!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bully 2: He's delusional!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bullies were laughing at him until they saw someone waking up from their "nap" and it wouldn't turn out good for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akio: 'What's the big deal? Why are they scared?' Oh Radichio, you're-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akio was interrupted when he heard an explosion and saw that Bakugo destroyed Midoriya's book then threw it out the window.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akio: No! You... You...!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Akio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akio: Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: I'll handle it...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: Oh, you got something to say spiky?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Oh don't get me started on you, dynamite head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone was shocked to hear Radichio say that to Bakugo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Midoryia: 'Uh oh...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akio/Selvaria: 'He's dead...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: What'd you say to me?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio; What's your deal with picking on Midoriya anyway? One minute you guys were childhood friends the next minute you just decided to pick on him. He didn't even do anything to you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: My deal? My deal is that Deku is quirkless and he doesn't even deserve to be a hero! Even if he had a quirk, he'd still be useless!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: That's your problem?! So what if he doesn't quirk, he can still make it in without one! Besides aren't you blind, we both know that he is quirkless but I'm still his friend and I don't judge people by if they have a quirk or not unlike you selfish bastard!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: Why you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As this was happening, Midoriya noticed that Radichio's hair was different. He saw that some of his hair was glowing bright blue and some electricity was appearing from it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Midoriya: U-um, guys? Should we do something?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akio: You're right. Hey Radichio?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio just looked back at him with an angry expression as his eyes were glowing blue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akio: Just leave him, we should be going anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio was going to retort back but decided to stop arguing with Bakugo and just leave. He calmed down as the glowing disappeared from his hair and eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Ok... let's just go get his book and go home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they were leaving, Bakugo was going to yell at him again but Radichio interrupted him before he was the last one to leave the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio. And Bakugo... If you want to be a real hero, then think about your actions and compare them to a real hero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo just stood there shocked from Radichio's words as he left the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of Flashback</em>
</p><p>Radichio: Ok, maybe I did snap at him, but I can't stand the guy, he always looks down on others but doesn't think about those who are actually stronger than him.</p><p>Selvaria: Don't worry, you'll get used to him. But if you lash out at him again, I'll just slap you.</p><p>Radichio then gave her a dumbfounded look.</p><p>Radichio: Really?</p><p>Selvaria: Yes really.</p><p>Radichio: Fine, as long as it doesn't knock me out.</p><p>Selvaria: No promises.</p><p>Akio: You can be really difficult sometimes to understand...</p><p>Selvaria: What was that?</p><p>Akio: Nothing! I said nothing, right Midoriya?</p><p>Midoryia didn't respond to him and they got a little worried for him.</p><p>Radichio: Umm... Midoryia? You Okay back ther-</p><p>When they turned around, they saw him being held by a weird slime person, clearly it was a villain. Radichio was shocked at this but then got angry and turned super saiyan. He launched himself at the slime person and threw a punch at him but only for his punch to go through him.</p><p>Radichio: What the?!</p><p>Villain: Punch all you want, but it'll just waste your time. My body is made of fluids and that means your punches mean nothing to me.</p><p>Akio: Well how about we try harder?!</p><p>Akio and Selvaria then joined Radichio to get Midoriya from the villain's grasp. They even tried using their weapons but it still didn't work.</p><p>Villain: Ha! Your weapons are useless! There's nothing that can stop me!</p><p>Radichio then grew a smirk on his face.</p><p>Radichio: I wouldn't be so sure.</p><p>Villain: Huh?</p><p>Radichio: You see, I was buying some time for him to arrive. 'To be honest, I had no idea he was gonna be here.'</p><p>Villain: Who the hell are you-</p><p>???: Have no fear, you're safe. Now that I'm here that is!</p><p>Akio: ALL MIGHT?!?!?!</p><p>Selvaria: How did you know he would be here?</p><p>Radichio: Just had a gut feeling. <em>To be honest I didn't even know. I just said that to pull Midoriya out, but I guess this works too.</em></p><p>All Might: You've done your best to take down this villian young heroes, now allow me to finish this.</p><p>They went behind him while the villain tried to attack but All Might pulled his fist back to attack him.</p><p>All Might: TEXASSSSS SMASH!!!</p><p>All Might then sent a strong wind blast from his fist to the villian. The Villain tried to hold himself together but he couldn't due to the pressure.</p><p>Villain: I can't... Hold together!</p><p>The villain was blown apart, releasing Midoriya from his grasp as he fell unconscious.</p><p>Timeskip</p><p>All Might was slapping Midoriya on the face to wake him up.</p><p>All Might: Hey! Wake up! Hey!</p><p>Midoriya then opened his eyes and as his vision was becoming clear, he saw All Might standing over him.</p><p>All Might: Thought we lost you there!</p><p>Midoriya: AAAHHHHH!!!!</p><p>Midoryia then backed up only to hit some sort of wall. He looked up to see Radichio standing over him, with Akio and Selvaria by his side.</p><p>Radichio: Oh thank god you're safe, you almost scared me there.</p><p>All Might: Well it looks like you're moving around all right, sorry about that back there, I didn't mean to get you caught up back there in my justicing, usually I pay more attention to keep bystanders safe but it turns out the city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate! Hahaha! Anyway, you four were a big help, thank, I've captured the evil-doer!</p><p>The only thought that was going through their minds, besides Selvaria, was... 'THIS IS AMAZING!!!'</p><p>Midoryia/Radichio/Akio: He looks so much cooler in person!</p><p>Midoriya: Oh crap, I have to get an autograph.</p><p>Radichio: The Journal! Get the journal quick!</p><p>They found the journal on the ground and saw that he already signed.</p><p>Radichio: Mine!</p><p>Radichio took the journal from Midoriya and held it very close to him. Midoriya then tried to take the journal from him but Radichio tried to take it back.</p><p>Radichio: Hey!</p><p>Midoriya: Get your own autograph! This is my journal!</p><p>Radichio: No way! You got plenty of other journals, let me have this one!</p><p>Midoriya: No!</p><p>All Might: Hey young Akatani! Check your suit!</p><p>Radichio: My suit?</p><p>Radichio then removed his school jacket and saw that he somehow signed the front of his gi as well. Not only that but All Might signed Akio's blade as well.</p><p>Selvaria: Boys? You ok?</p><p>Radichio then fell on his side with widened eyes while Akio just kept his sword against him and Midoryia was just bowing like crazy as he was thanking him.</p><p>Radichio/Akio: 'I am never washing/cleaning this again... NEVER.' Thank You so much!</p><p>Selvaria: Fanboys, am I right?</p><p>All Might: Uh-huh! Welp. I've gotta get this guy to the police so they can take care of him. Stay out of trouble. See you around!</p><p>All Might then did some stretches as he was about to take off.</p><p>Midoriya: Wait, you're leaving?</p><p>Selvaria: Well of course he's leaving. He's a hero so clearly he has some hero work to do.</p><p>All Might: Exactly, Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies.</p><p>Selvaria: See what I mean? Alright boys let's go.</p><p>Akio and Radichio got out of their fanboy moment as Selvaria called them.</p><p>Radichio: Alright let's head home guys. Hey Midori-</p><p>As he called for Midoriya, he noticed that both he and All Might were gone.</p><p>Radichio: Huh?! Where did-</p><p>Akio: Uh, Radichio.</p><p>Akio pointed up to the sky while Radichio looked where he was pointing at, or to be more accurate, he was pointing Midoriya clinging onto All Might as they were high up in the air.</p><p>Radichio: What the Fu-?!</p><p>Akio quickly punched Radichio in the face before he could finish his swear.</p><p>Akio: Language!</p><p>Radichio: Really?! You pick now to do that?!</p><p>Akio: Sorry, kinda got carried away</p><p>Radichio: That doesn't matter now, what matters is that Midoriya is literally like 50 feet up in the air and we gotta get him!</p><p>Radichio then took off flying after them while Akio and Selvaria followed him. After some time looking for them, they spotted them on a roof of a building and landed there, but they were unaware of the other person that was in front of him.</p><p>Radichio: Jeez Midoriya, I know you're fan of All Might and all but don't go doing stupid stuff like that aga-</p><p>Before Radichio could finish, what gave him almost the fright of his life was that there was a skeleton man right in front of him that had messy blonde hair and had the same clothes that All Might wore but looked too big for him.</p><p>Radichio: W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!</p><p>Midoriya: Radichio calm down! It's All Might but-</p><p>All Might: Hold on kid, let me explain this. I'm counting on each of you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends.</p><p>Radichio: A-alright.</p><p>All Might then lifted his shirt and the others were grossed out as they saw a big wound on All Might's side.</p><p>Selvaria: Oh my... Goodness</p><p>Akio: W-what the hell?</p><p>All Might: Pretty gross right? I got this in a fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries pretty much worn me out. And it can't be fixed. Right now I can only do hero work three hours a day. Rest of the time, this is what I look like.</p><p>Radichio: Five years ago? You mean the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?</p><p>Midoriya: Most likely.</p><p>All Might: Wow, you kids know your stuff. But no. The punk may have landed some hits but he couldn't bring me down.</p><p>Selvaria: Wait hold on, I thought most of the world didn't know about this fight.</p><p>All Might: Exactly. Most of the world doesn't know. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps.</p><p>Akio: Oh, I see.</p><p>All Might: I'm supposed to be the guy who always smiles, right? I'm the symbol of peace, people everywhere have to think that I'm never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah...</p><p>All Might then looked at Radichio and had a confused look on his face.</p><p>All Might: I feel like I've seen you somewhere. You're Yui's youngest child right?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, she's my mother. How do you know her?</p><p>All Might: Well believe it or not she was my sidekick when we were younger. Then she went from being a sidekick to becoming a pro.</p><p>Radichio: I see. 'OK calm your ass down Radichio. Your own mother previously being one of the top 3 heroes is one thing to accept, don't flip out at the fact that she worked with All Might.'</p><p>All Might: Well anyway, to answer your question from earlier young man, Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be bitten without powers. So can you be a hero? Not without a quirk.</p><p>Midoriya was shocked and then just looked down in sadness as All Might just told him he can't be a hero.</p><p>Midoriya: I see...</p><p>All Might then got up and was leaving.</p><p>All Might: If you want to help people, there's plenty of other ways to do it. You can become a police officer. They get crap because the heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession. It's not bad to have a dream young man, just... make sure your dreams are obtainable, realistic, understand?</p><p>Akio: Wait now hold on a sec-</p><p>Radichio: Akio, let me handle this.</p><p>Akio: Do you even know what to do?</p><p>Radichio: Yep, I know exactly what to do. Hey, All Might!</p><p>All Might then looked back at the saiyan as he called out to him.</p><p>Radichio: You say he can't be a hero without a quirk right?</p><p>All Might: Yeah, no quirk, can't be a hero. Why?</p><p>Radichio: Well, what if he can be a hero in alternate ways?</p><p>Everyone just looked dumbfounded at him as he just basically repeated what All Might said. Or did he?</p><p>Radichio: And before any of you say anything, no I'm not repeating what he said. I'm talking about alternate ways like somebody passing on a quirk to him or heck, maybe do some training to get strong enough to become a hero</p><p>All Might: Hmmm. Maybe, but who's even gonna train him?</p><p>Radichio: Why me of course!</p><p>Selvaria then punched Radichio on his head for his idea of him training Midoriya.</p><p>Selvaria: Absolutely not!</p><p>Radichio: Ow! What was that for?!</p><p>Selvaria: Do you honestly think that's a good idea? You're a saiyan for crying out loud! You might over do it and break his entire body!</p><p>Midoriya: U-um Selvaria?</p><p>Selvaria: What is it Midoriya?</p><p>Midoriya: I'm actually fine with me training with him.</p><p>Selvaria just looked at him like he was crazy or something.</p><p>Akio: Are you sure about this?</p><p>Midoriya: I'm sure. I'll do anything to become a hero!</p><p>Radichio: See Selvaria? He even agrees with me, besides do you honestly think I would go all out on Midoriya?</p><p>Akio/Selvaria: Yes you would!</p><p>Radichio: Woah calm down! I would never go all out on Midoriya, he's body is way too fragile for my full strength.</p><p>Midoriya just crouched down at the corner as Radichio just insulted him unintentionally.</p><p>Midoriya: Now that's just mean.</p><p>Radichio: Sorry Midoriya! I didn't mean to say it like that!</p><p>As this was happening, All Might just left and thought what Radichio said.</p><p>All Might: 'Maybe the young Akatani's right. With enough training, he might be able to become a hero, and I think I've found my successor.' Now, let's get you to the station.</p><p>All Might gasped as he saw that the sludge villain he bottled up was no longer in his pockets and looked out the window and saw an explosion.</p><p>All Might: Not Good.</p><p>Meanwhile back on the roof</p><p>Midoriya: Wait, you're leaving me?!</p><p>Radichio and the others were floating in the air as they were going to check out the explosion. Wondering how Radichio is doing that? He's simply using some shared energy he got from Selvaria to fly and teleport, but only for a short time.</p><p>Radichio: Relax we're not leaving you, let's just say this is just the beginning of your training. And you should now that there's always some sort of trial before the actual training.</p><p>Midoriya: I guess you're right. Fine, I'll do it! Just tell me what I have to do!</p><p>Radichio: It's simple really. Just go all the way to my place and we'll meet you there. If you manage to make it without stopping, then I'll train you.</p><p>Midoriya's eye just twitched as he just heard what he said.</p><p>Midoriya: Are you sure it's that simple, because I'm pretty sure you live far from right here.</p><p>Radichio: Don't worry you'll do fine.</p><p>Akio/Selvaria: No he won't</p><p>Radichio: *To Akio and Selvaria* Shut up! *Back to Midoriya* Listen I believe in you, you have potential Midoriya. Don't let that go to waste. To make it easier, you can take breaks when there's a stop light or when you need to take a breather.</p><p>Midoriya: Doesn't sound easier but OK, I'll do it!</p><p>Radichio: Good, we'll meet you at my place!</p><p>Radichio flew to the explosion as Akio and Selvaria followed after him.</p><p>Midoriya: 'Ok, go to Radichio's house, that's all you have to do. You've been there a couple- Scratch that, a bunch of times, you know where it is.'</p><p>All of a sudden, Midoriya gained a cocky grin and then he pumped his fist in the air.</p><p>Midoriya: Alirght, let's do this!</p><p>Meanwhile with Radichio and his friends</p><p>Radichio: Oh man...</p><p>Akio: What's wrong?</p><p>Radichio: I feel like I already over did it.</p><p>Selvaria: What makes you say that?</p><p>Radichio: I don't know. It's just that I've never had somebody train under me before, this is my first time doing this and I already feel terrible.</p><p>Selvaria: Don't worry, he'll do fine. It's scary the first time when you do this because you don't know what you're doing. It'll be easier as you go through it.</p><p>Radichio: I guess so. Plus, I want Midoriya to look up to somebody as a role model. You know like a brother.</p><p>Akio: Since when were you all about being a role model?</p><p>Radichio: I guess just to- Hold it!</p><p>Everybody stopped as Radichio just realized something.</p><p>Selvaria: What is it?</p><p>Akio: Wait where's the smoke?</p><p>They just floated in the air for a couple of seconds until realization hit them like a truck and they had frowned looks on their faces.</p><p>Radichio: We just went past it didn't we?</p><p>Akio/Selvaria: Yep.</p><p>Radichio: God dammit. Let's turn around and go back in the other direction. Hope Midoriya doesn't end up there.</p><p>Meanwhile with Midoriya</p><p>Midoriya: 'OK, his house should be down this-'</p><p>Midoriya then noticed that the direction was going where the explosion happened. Now I know what you're thinking, he's clearly gonna check it out. But that's where you're wrong.</p><p>Midoriya: 'I'll just ignore that... Just continue walking, and you'll be fine.'</p><p>Midoriya just kept walking until he stopped and checked his surroundings.</p><p>Midoriya: 'He's not here, so he must've gone past it. Plus he did say I can take a break sooo...'</p><p>But he said a break at a stop light or when you need a-</p><p>Midoriya: 'Shut up, it's my trial and I can take a break whenever I can.'</p><p>Why you- Nevermind. Let's just get on with this story.</p><p>Midoriya: 'Thank you.' OK, let's see what's the fuss all about.</p><p>Back with Radichio</p><p>Radichio: He definitely went did he?</p><p>Akio: Yep, he definitely did.</p><p>Radichio: Son of a-, why did things have to be so much harder?</p><p>Selvaria: Isn't it a coincidence?</p><p>Radichio: What, the fact that explosion happened and Midoriya was gonna-</p><p>Selvaria: No, not that you dolt! I'm talking about how soon as All Might left, the explosion occurred.</p><p>Radichio: You know, come to think of it, that can't be no coincidence.</p><p>Akio: Now that you think about it, what ever happened to that sludge villai-</p><p>Realization hit them again and they realized the same sludge villain from before could've caused the explosion and Midoriya is there at the incident.</p><p>Radichio: Shit! We have to hurry back quickly!</p><p>Akio/Selvaria: Right!</p><p>They picked up their speed to save Midoriya until they saw the smoke in sight along with Mt. Lady and some other heroes.</p><p>Selvaria: I see it up ahead!</p><p>Radichio: 'Hang in there Midoriya.'</p><p>Things were going swell until they were losing speed.</p><p>Radichio: W-what?! Why am I slowing down?!</p><p>Selvaria: You probably used too much ki when we flew past it and on our way.</p><p>Radichio: 'No no no no I can't stop now!'</p><p>He thought of another idea and called out to Mt. Lady</p><p>Radichio: Hey Mt. Lady!</p><p>Mt. Lady looked back at Radichio and instantly knew what he was gonna do. She quickly caught Radichio, pulled her arm back and threw Radichio at the villain but with little strength to not damage the area. Radichio turned Super Saiyan to gain some speed and punched right through the villain to get Midoriya out of the way.</p><p>Radichio: You alright?</p><p>Midoriya: I'm fine, but Kaachan's still in there!</p><p>Radichio then looked to see that Midoriya was right, Bakugo was caught by the villain and was struggling to escape from it's grasp. The villain then noticed Radichio was there.</p><p>Villain: You again?! I won't lose to you this time!</p><p>Before the sludge villain could attack, Radichio, without even thinking, went back to his base state and looked like he was charging an attack from his fist as flames appeared around it. Radichio threw a punch right into the villains face, blinding him, and givng Midoriya and Radichio the opportunity to try and save Bakugo.</p><p>Bakugo: What the hell? Why are you two here?! And what did you just do?!</p><p>Radichio: That doesn't matter right now, just at least help us free you!</p><p>Bakugo: I don't need your help! I got this under control spiky head!</p><p>Radichio: Katsuki Bakugo just listen to me! Use your head for once and let others help you and-</p><p>Villain: That's it! I'm done playing with you!</p><p>As the villain was about to smack them, something came in and blocked the attack. Midoriya and Radichio looked shocked at who blocked it.</p><p>All Might: I really am pathetic</p><p>Midoriya and Radichio saw that he was in his muscle form.</p><p>Midoriya: All Might. But...</p><p>All Might: I told you the traits that make a great champion, but I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideal.</p><p>All Might then grabbed Bakugo's arm and was getting ready for an attack.</p><p>Radichio: Oh crap! Midoriya, get behind me!</p><p>Midoriya got behind him as they prepared themselves.</p><p>All Might: Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!</p><p>Villain: Damn you All Might!</p><p>Before the villain could attack, All Might yelled these words...</p><p>All Might: Detroit... SMASH!</p><p>All Might threw a punch as he pulled Bakugo away and the villain was blown to pieces again. The other heroes, including Akio and Selvaria, had to hold onto something from the large gust of wind from that punch All Might delivered. After everything settled down, everyone looked in awe until it started raining.</p><p>Radichio: Woah, after that punch...</p><p>Death Arms: Holy Crap. He changed the weather</p><p>Selvaria: That was... amazing.</p><p>All Might stood up in victory with his fist in the air as the crowd cheered for him. He looked back at Radichio and Midoriya as he was checking to see if everything was alright with him.</p><p>Radichio: You OK?</p><p>Midoriya: Y-yeah I'm fine... You're not mad, are you?</p><p>Radichio thought for a second and just smiled and replied...</p><p>Radichio: Not really, I'm actually glad you came here.</p><p>Midoriya: R-really? Why?</p><p>Radichio: Cause I knew you would try and do something heroic to prove yourself worthy.</p><p>Midoriya: U-uh, thanks.</p><p>After that, the heroes collected all the scattered mounds of sludge. And the villain went into custody where he belonged. Unfortunately for Midoriya...</p><p>Kamui Woods: You moron. You have a death wish?!</p><p>Death Arms: There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger like that!</p><p>Radichio: Hold on a sec, isn't that what heroes do? To put their lives on the line to save a life, even if it means giving up theirs? If he didn't do anything, Bakugo would've been dead. Not to be disrespectful, but you should be praising him for his bravery instead of scolding him.</p><p>They looked at the saiyan for what he said and then looked at each other. They nodded and looked back at them.</p><p>Kamui Woods: You have a point kid, we apologize for what we said. But don't do something like that again, got it?</p><p>Midoriya: Y-yes, I understand.</p><p>Death Arms: Good, now you kids go home.</p><p>Radichio: Ok, we'll be on our way.</p><p>Radichio and Midoriya caught up with Akio and Selvaria as they walked home.</p><p>*timeskip*</p><p>They were on their way home as they talked about Midoriya's training for U.A.</p><p>Akio: So, are you really sure you can handle Radichio's training?</p><p>Midoriya: I'm confident I will. Even if somebody says I can't become a hero, I'll still do whatever it takes to be one.</p><p>Selvaria: Looks he's right, you have potential and a role model. Speaking of Radichio...</p><p>Radichio is seen with kiss marks all over his face and his hair was messed up</p><p>Akio: Fangirls, am I right?</p><p>Radichio: I don't want to talk about it... Let's just-</p><p>They then heard someone calling out to them.</p><p>Bakugo: Deku! Akatani!</p><p>They looked to see Bakugo running towards them.</p><p>Midoriya: Kaachan</p><p>Akio: What does he want now?</p><p>When he caught up to them, he first talked told Midoriya what he had to say</p><p>Bakugo: Listen. I would never ask a weakling like you to help me. Don't think you can look down on me. Huh? Got that?! I was fine by myself! You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop! You didn't help me. You did nothing. Don't forget it. I don't owe you anything! And you...</p><p>Bakugo pointed at Radichio as he has to say something to him as well.</p><p>Radichio: What? You want to thank me over Midoriya like the jerk you are, or you're just gonna tell me something similar as well?</p><p>Bakugo just looked at him and just made a straight face.</p><p>Bakugo: First, I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm not saying it in front of these losers. And two, clean your damn face, you look ridiculous with looking like that.</p><p>Bakugo then walked away from them as they looked at him and didn't say anything back.</p><p>Midoriya: What was that?</p><p>Akio: Bakugo being Bakugo. Come on, lets head home.</p><p>Before they could go, they were stopped by another person.</p><p>All Might: I am here!</p><p>Midoriya screamed as he saw All Might appear right in front of him while the others just jumped a little.</p><p>Akio: All Might? Where'd you come from?</p><p>Midoriya: And how'd you get rid of all those reporters?</p><p>Radichio: And fangirls?!</p><p>All Might: Hahaha! I stand for justice! Not soundbites! Because I, I am All Mi-</p><p>Before he could finish, he became his skinny self again as he spat out blood and frightened the group.</p><p>Radichio: OK you need to do something about that cause I almost had a heart attack! Twice!</p><p>All Might: Excuse me for that, but I didn't came here for fan-service. I came here to thank you two. And also to discuss your question from earlier.</p><p>Izuku: Huh?</p><p>All Might: If you hadn't told me about your life... If you hadn't run into that fight... I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So thanks.</p><p>Midoriya would've taken the compliment but he remembered how all of this happened.</p><p>Midoriya: Oh, no. It was my fault he was there to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work. I wasted your energy. And... not to mention your time.</p><p>Radichio: Midoriya...</p><p>All Might: I'm not done. You told me you didn't have a power. So when I saw this timid quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act too.</p><p>The group looked at him in shock, thinking about what he meant.</p><p>All Might: There are stories about every hero. How they became great. Most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own</p><p>Midoriya got emotional and clenched his chest as he remembered what he did when All Might said those words. Radichio also remembered when he first met Midoriya, he didn't know that much about himself and knew his tail was not that good when he was a kid. Even then he still went in to try and save him from getting bullied as he didn't even think about the situation.</p><p>Radichio: All Might...</p><p>Akio: Are you saying that...?</p><p>All Might: Yes, and today that's what happened to him.</p><p>Midoriya got down on his knees and he was still crying as he was taking all of this in for him. All Might then uttered these words that he wanted to here for a long time.</p><p>All Might: Young man. You too, can become a hero.</p><p>It's true what they say, Dreams can become a reality. Then, two unexpected things happened. One, they heard someone else sniffing and everyone,besides Midoriya, looked at the person that was sniffing.</p><p>Radichio: I-I never thought I would hear those words. Thank you, All Might.</p><p>Akio: Radichio... Are you crying?</p><p>Radichio: What, No! I just got... something in my eye... that's all.</p><p>Selvaria: Mhm, yeah sure there is.</p><p>And here's the second unexpected part.</p><p>All Might: Now, without that out of the way... I deem you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit.</p><p>Everybody just looked at him like he said something crazy and just went...</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Midoriya: Wait, what do you mean inherit? Inherit what?</p><p>All Might just laughed at their reaction as they were confused by his words.</p><p>All Might: You should see your face right now. Don't worry, I'm not gonna force this thing on you. Listen well young man. This your choice... Do you wanna accept my awesome power or not?!</p><p>They didn't quite understand fully what he meant. A bunch of questions went in their heads, like what is even talking about, what is this power he's speaking of, is that even possible? All Might began to explain what exactly he is talking about.</p><p>All Might: There are a couple of things you should know about my power.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, explain cause none of us have no idea what you're talking about.</p><p>All Might: Journalists always guess my quirk is super strength or some kind of invulnerability. When people ask in interviews, I always make a joke and dodge the question.</p><p>Akio: So that means your quirk must be kept a secret. But why?</p><p>All Might: That's because the world needs to believe that their symbol of peace is just a natural born hero, like any of them. But I'm not.</p><p>Radichio: What?</p><p>All Might: There's nothing natural about my ability.</p><p>Selvaria: I see, so you're saying</p><p>All Might then did some sort of T-Pose as he told them the truth of his quirk.</p><p>All Might: I wasn't born with this power. It's a sacred torch that was passed on to me from someone else.</p><p>Midoriya: Someone gave you this quirk?</p><p>Radichio: No way.</p><p>All Might: Yes way. And you're next. I can give you my abilities</p><p>Radichio: Wait hold up now, this a lot to process, especially for someone like me.</p><p>Midoriya: It's true that there's a lot of debate as to what your quirk actually is. Nobody's ever figured it out, It's one of the world's greatest mysteries! People are constantly talking about it online.</p><p>Midoriya then went on muttering about the whole thing about All Might giving his ability while everyone just looked at him keep talking about it while for Radichio... Yeah he maybe one of the top students in the class, but when it comes Midoriya's muttering, his eye twitches meaning that he has no idea what Midoriya is even talking about anymore.</p><p>All Might: Uh, sounds like you're overthinking this whole "inheriting" thing.</p><p>Radichio: Stop nerdin' out! You're making my brain hurt!</p><p>Midoriya: Huh? Oh sorry!</p><p>All Might: You'll just have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth! I can transfer my quirk to someone else. And that's just one facet of my secret abilities.</p><p>As if like they can see it, a bright light glowed from All Might's hand as he told them the name of his quirk.</p><p>All Might: The true name of my power, is One For All.</p><p>Midoriya: One... For... All.</p><p>All Might: Yes. One person improves the power, then hands it off to another person. It continues to grow as it's passed along. It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those who are in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength.</p><p>Midoriya: But why would you choose to give me a gift like that? What if I can't live up to it?</p><p>All Might: I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor. And then, I watched you jump into action as the rest of us stood idly by. You may just be a quirkless fanboy, but you tried to save that kid. You acted like a hero.</p><p>Radichio: And it's like I said, you have potential Midoriya. This is your chance for your dream to be real.</p><p>Midoriya looked at his older brother like figure and felt like he was about to cry again.</p><p>Radichio: Come on Midoriya. You gotta stop cryin' so much if you want his quirk.</p><p>Midoriya got up from his knees and wiped his tears away, now determined by All Might and Radichio's words.</p><p>Midoriya: Okay, I'll do it. Yes!</p><p>All Might: No reluctance. That's exactly how I figured you'd respond.</p><p>Radichio: Now that's settled. When does training begin?</p><p>All Might: Tomorrow morning at the beach. You're training him as well right?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, if he's gonna use your quirk, he might as well get the proper training for it. And next you two are gonna say, "Yeah the proper training that's gonna kill him."</p><p>Akio/Selvaria: Yeah the proper training that's gonna kill him.</p><p>Everyone just looked surprised when he guessed what they were gonna say. Could he actually be... A JoJo?</p><p>Akio: How did you-</p><p>Radichio: Soon as I said that I knew you were gonna say something like that. At least have some faith in me instead doubting me.</p><p>Akio: Alright fine. He can train with you, happy?</p><p>Radichio: Better. Now then, let's get to it. Shall we?</p><p>Midoriya: Right!</p><p>And so it began, the story of how Izuku Midoriya, a quirkless boy, became the number one hero.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ten Months of HFIL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>It was a nice morning today. Nice enough to go for a walk on the beach. But just one word of advice... DON'T piss of an tired saiyan.</p><p>Radichio: Ughh, why do we have to get up so early for this?</p><p>Akio: You said you wanted train Midoriya, and this the price you have to pay for it.</p><p>Radichio: True, but I was thinking doing it during the Afternoon.</p><p>Akio: Well you should've said that before soo... you're words not mine</p><p>Radichio: I'm sorry, wanna say that again? I DARE you to try and piss me off.</p><p>Radichio was showing signs of his anger as a dark aura was behind him and a shadow covered half of his face while he was giving Akio the death glare.</p><p>Akio: H-hey calm down now. I was just joking.</p><p>Radichio: Better be.</p><p>As they arrived to where they were suppose to meet All Might, they heard someone grunting and saw Midoriya trying to pull a refrigerator with All Might on top of it.</p><p>All Might: Hey, hey, hey. It's pretty comfy up on this fridge, how are you doing down there?</p><p>Midoriya kept trying until he slipped and fell on his face.</p><p>Radichio: So why is he doing this again?</p><p>All Might: People move these every day y'know. And most of them don't have any super strength.</p><p>Midoriya: Well, yeah, but...</p><p>Akio: Not to sound rude, but there's an extra 600 pounds with you sitting on top of it.</p><p>All Might: Nah, I've lost weight, so I'm down 560 these days. In this form at least.</p><p>The others just sighed about All Might saying how his weight is suppose to make Midoriya much better from that.</p><p>Midoriya: Great much better. Why do you have me dragging trash across the beach anyway?</p><p>Selvaria: Yes, I've been meaning to ask that, what is this suppose to do for him?</p><p>All Might just laughed and pulled out his phone to start taking pictures.</p><p>All Might: Take a look at him. He's not ready for my power.</p><p>Midoriya: But I thought you said I was worthy!</p><p>Radichio: Well you are but...</p><p>All Might: I'm talking about your weak body.</p><p>Midoriya: Huh?</p><p>All Might: My quirk, One For All, is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who's ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can't full inherit it. You arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to.</p><p>Radichio: And you guys said I was gonna be the one who would end up killing him.</p><p>Akio: Shut up, don't wanna hear it.</p><p>Midoriya: Okay, so this whole trash thing is some kind of hardcore gym workout... and you're my trainers?</p><p>        </p><p>All Might: But there's another too. I did some online research yesterday. Turns out this beach used to be beautiful, but it's been a total mess for the last few years.</p><p>All Might was right, it was nice but because of the ocean currents, anything that's dropped in the water ends up here. People take advantage of that when they're illegally dumping their trash. Now all the locals avoid this place.</p><p>All Might: Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains.</p><p>Radichio: Don't remind me...</p><p>Radichio shivered as he remembered his "encounter" with Mt. Lady the other day. Some guys to this day still be jealous of him and he feels like he's being watched by her somewhere.</p><p>Akio: You alright buddy?</p><p>Radichio: I'm... Fine...</p><p>All Might: Exactly. Things were different before quirks. Service was what mattered. Back then, heroes who helped the community. Even if it was boring.</p><p>All Might smashed the fridge with just one hand and sent other trash flying behind him.</p><p>All Might: You will restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is the first step on your path, young man. Towards being a hero.</p><p>Selvaria: Wait, he has to clean up all this? There's so much though.</p><p>Midoriya: Yeah and that seems impossible!</p><p>All Might: Young Midoriya, you wanna go to U.A. right?</p><p>Midoriya: Well, yeah. Of course! You went there. So it must be the best school around, right? It's a long shot. But still, I'm gonna shoot for the moon. UA.</p><p>All Might: You've got a lot of spirit, fanboy! But as I've mentioned before, hero-ing isn't easy without a quirk. Well, unless you're like Radichio that is. It's not fair, but that's the reality.</p><p>Radichio: 'Right...'</p><p>It's true, for Radichio hero-ing is easy for him and his family because they're saiyans, but that wasn't bothering him. What was bothering was the "without a quirk" part and the conversation he had with Bakugo the other day.</p><p>Yesterday</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: So, what did you want to talk about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: I just wanna ask two things. One, why do you wanna be a hero if you're clearly the strongest person in the class and could go for something?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Hold on, are you admitting that I'm stronger than you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: Shut it hedgehog and answer the damn question!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Alright, alright. 'Don't have to yell...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio took thought into his question and answered him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: I'm not doing it just for the fame and stuff. I'm doing it to protect people who can't protect themselves, even if it means giving up my own life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: Is that all? You're just doing it to make the people feel safe, have hope and make the world a better place?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Excatly, plus... it would be boring if I was the only one doing all the hero work and everyone would just go on with their daily lives.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: 'He's not wrong, I can imagine that.' Alright, now my second question. What the hell was that when you punched the villain the other day?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: What do you mean?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: Tch. Don't act dumb with me. I saw your hand was ingulfed with flams and you punched the villain with it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: 'I did that? Now that I think about it, my wristband looked burned the other, and I thought it was from the fire around the area, but I wasn't even close to it.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: Now tell me... Have you been hiding a quirk from all this time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio looked shocked from his question. He knew Bakugo was crazy, but not THIS crazy. A saiyan with a quirk, that seems impossible. Why would a saiyan have a quirk in the first place if they already are strong enough to not have one and have the super saiyan forms. Radichio just looked at him at told him what he thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: I don't know what you're talking about but... If what you said I did is true, then you should know that I would've used whatever quirk you're talking about a long time ago instead using it now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo just gave him a serious look, and then just walked off before saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakugo: Doesn't matter, just letting you know that one day not only I'll surpass All Might and become number one, I'll surpass you too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: If that's how it's gonna be then so be it, when that day comes, I'll be ready.</em>
</p><p>Present Day</p><p>As Radichio was lost in his thoughts, Akio called out to him.</p><p>Akio: Hey Radichio! Everything alright?</p><p>Radichio: Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine. Hey Midoriya, what's that you got there?</p><p>Midoriya: Huh?! O-oh nothing! Why you ask?</p><p>Radichio: Cause that kinda seems alot paper work, need some help?</p><p>Midoriya: U-uh actually its not paper work...</p><p>Radichio: It's not? Oh I know what is!</p><p>Midoriya: 'Uh oh!' You do...?</p><p>Radichio: Yep... What you got there... is a Fanfic isn't it?</p><p>Midoriya just stood there silently trying to process what he just guessed what it was. But in reality, that was his schedule and if he showed it to him, let's just hope he doesn't get mad and accidentaly hurt somebody</p><p>Midoriya: I'm sorry my what?</p><p>Radichio: I'm just messing with ya, that's your schedule ain't it?</p><p>At this moment, everyone looked scared and tried to hide it from him, but it was clearly noticeable.</p><p>Akio: Oh no...</p><p>Radichio: Why are you saying oh no?</p><p>All Might: W-well you see young Akatani... It's that-</p><p>Radichio: Oh come on it can't be that bad.</p><p>Radichio took the schedule from Midoriya and took a quick look at it. After looking at it, he responded.</p><p>Radichio: Guys...</p><p>'Oh No!'</p><p>Radichio: ...How come my training part isn't this...?</p><p>As he slowly turned around, they were expecting a menacing face along with some aura, but instead... it was a deadpan face but it had a smile, like someone had their hopes until it was brought down.</p><p>Radichio: Did you... forget... All Might..?</p><p>All Might: Der... Well you see-</p><p>Radichio: No no, its fine.</p><p>Akio: Are you sure? You're smiling but...</p><p>Selvaria: Look sad...</p><p>Radichio: Yeah I'm fine... I'll just... sit over here... forgotten...</p><p>Radichio then sat away from then crouched down and curled up like he was in a corner.</p><p>Midoriya: Is he gonna be fine?</p><p>All Might: I'm sure he'll be fine... Right?</p><p>No, he's not gonna be fine. He laid down on his side, still curled up, and a small cloud appeared above him and started raining.</p><p>Midoriya: No he's not he's definitely not gonna be fine! We gotta fix this!</p><p>They managed to cheer him up and just called training off for today and just went home, but he still had that same face.</p><p>Akio: 'Is he really alright?' Hey, are really sure you're fine? You still look kinda...</p><p>Radichio: Oh, I'm 100% sure I'm fine... Never felt better...</p><p>'I guess he's fine..?'</p><p>Midoriya: Well, I guess we can just head home for now... I'll let you know if I need to help me with some training later, OK?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, sure... see you guys later...</p><p>Everyone went their separate ways on home but they were still worried about their saiyan friend.</p><p>Radichio: 'I guess I can train by myself for now until I'm needed.'</p><p>Radichio arrived to his house and when you're the son of a hero that was part of the top 3 and had their own agency, you think they would live in a big mansion right? Well your wrong cause the Akatani's roll differently. Instead of living in a big mansion like they're Tony Stark or Joestars, they go for something like this:</p><p>        </p><p>Anyways, as Radichio returned home, he heard some people talking in the living room. One of them was most likely his mother and another female but sounded a bit familiar. He went to go check it out and the other female he heard looked about his age, had a black pony tail and beautiful onyx eyes.</p><p>Yui: Oh Radichio, you're back a bit early.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah we decided to train later, plus I'm tired anyway.</p><p>Yui: I see, well then you can go ahead and rest up later to recharge. Oh before I forget, you remember Momo right?</p><p>Radichio looked confused for a moment from his mother's words and then took a look at the teenage girl and tried to remember.</p><p>Momo: H-hey Radichio. You remember me right?</p><p>Radichio: Hmmm... Wait... Momo?</p><p>Momo: Yeah, that's me. I was a bit worried you would forget me to be honest.</p><p>Radichio: Are you kidding me? Why would I forget one of m childhood friends? I still remember that one Halloween I dressed up as Iron Man and you were... who'd you dress up as again?</p><p>Momo: I believe it was Rescue. You were such a Iron Man fan back then.</p><p>Radichio blushed and looked nervously from her comment.</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah I uh... sure was hehe.</p><p>Momo: Hm? What's wrong? Your face is all red, are you sick?</p><p>Radichio: Nope, I-I'm definitely fine, not sick at all. 'So close!'</p><p>Momo looked confused until she realized how close she was to him and backed away and blsuhed as well.</p><p>Momo: I-I'm sorry for being so close like that...</p><p>Radichio: No no it's fine really... I mean not that I enjoyed or anything wait not like that I mean-!</p><p>Radichio covered his face with hands as he was embarrassed and didn't know exactly what to do.</p><p>Radichio: 'I'm terrible with talking to other girls beside Selvaria...'</p><p>Yui: Alright everyone just calm down. Radichio, you go head up to your room and rest for a bit, you look like a mess anyway.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, I think I need to recharge so I can think properly.</p><p>As Radichio went upstairs to room to rest, Momo sat back down covered her face up in embarressment.</p><p>Momo: This is not how I exactly thought this would turn out...</p><p>Yui: What do you mean?</p><p>Momo: I... It's nothing really. I'm just happy to my childhood friend is still the same as ever and hasn't changed a bit.</p><p>Momo smiled and Yui knew what exactly she's going through right now.</p><p>Yui: Oh I know that look~.</p><p>Momo: Huh?</p><p>Yui: I had that exact same look when Radichio's father was still around when we were your age. So many memories~.</p><p>Momo: I'm sorry Mrs. Akatani, but what are you talking about? I'm not following any of this?</p><p>Yui: Don't understand Momo? It's love!</p><p>Momo became a blushing mess again from her response.</p><p>Momo: L-Love?!</p><p>Yui: Mhm! And you're a lucky one too because my son is the perfect guy for you. Plus, you two would be a great couple!</p><p>Momo: M-Mrs. Akatani I don't-</p><p>Yui: Honey, just refer to me as Yui. Your parents and I known each other for years, so drop the formality on the Mrs.</p><p>Momo: O-Okay. But still, I only see Radichio as a friend and I'm way out of his league!</p><p>Yui: Ah, so you admit it that you love him correct?</p><p>Momo paused for a moment and then realized what she said.</p><p>Momo: N-no, I'm not saying that! I mean he's way stronger than me and could be better hero than me in the future. Isn't there somebody else he loves? What about any girls at the school he goes to?</p><p>Yui: Well I would say yeah, but apparently most of the girls that tried to ask him out were only trying to use him and seperate him from his friends.</p><p>Momo: Wait really?</p><p>Yui: It's true. At this point he's kinda tired of it. Hell they were even acting all perverted around him to get his attention. *To herself* Those damn hoes trying get with my son like that. I oughta slap some sense into them.</p><p>Momo: O-oh. W-well there has to be somebody right?</p><p>Yui: Well to be honest with you, Radichio's actually is a bit similar to you?</p><p>Momo: He is? How?</p><p>Yui: Well he may look a bit scary due to his immense strength and anger if you get on his bad side, but if you get to know him like you do, he's actually a soft kind hearted boy, just like you.</p><p>Momo: I see. 'I do remember when he stood up for me against some bullies before.'</p><p>Yui: Plus ever since he started hanging with his friends at school, he's actually one of the top students there.</p><p>Momo: He is?</p><p>Yui: Yep. I guess it's an Akatani thing, why not be both the brawns and the brains?</p><p>Momo took into thought about her feelings about her childhood friend. The same kind-hearted saiyan that would always stand up for her and help her to succeed her goals.</p><p>Yui: Plus I'm pretty sure you have a shot with him.</p><p>Momo: What do you mean?</p><p>Yui: I mean that there's a high chance that Radichio actually likes you back.</p><p>Momo: H-he does?!</p><p>Yui: I'm not saying he does, but he could. Just wait till he's done with his nap and try to find out. Don't try and rush it, just give it a few days or months to fully figure out if you love each other.</p><p>Momo: Alright. Thank you Mrs.- I mean, Yui.</p><p>Yui: No problem. If you want you could hangout here until he wakes up and start studying for U.A.</p><p>Momo: He's also going to U.A.?</p><p>Yui: Well of course he is. Who wouldn't wanna go to the greatest super hero school?</p><p>Momo: I guess you have a point. I'll just sit here and practice my quirk while I wait.</p><p>As Momo practiced on her quirk by making a few Russian dolls that look like her, the door bell rang and she got up to see who it is. When she opened the door, she saw a boy that was like two through three inches shorter than her, had short black hair, purple eyes and had a lollipop in his mouth.</p><p>Josuke: Oh hi! Is Radichio home right now?</p><p>Momo: Oh he is, but he's sleeping right now. And who are you exactly, a friend of Radichio's?</p><p>Josuke: Yep! I'm Josuke Harukita, some people call me JoJo.</p><p>Momo: Do they?</p><p>Josuke: ...No... Only Radichio and Akio call me that...</p><p>Momo: Oh, well if you want, you can come in and wait for him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.</p><p>Josuke: Oh thank you! I was NOT about to walk home and then back, my back is already killing from this bag.</p><p>Momo: Hehe. I guess that would be pain.</p><p>Momo let Josuke come in and set his stuff down. He then pulled some stuff like notebooks, textbooks and a sketchbook.</p><p>Momo: So how long have you known him?</p><p>Josuke: Umm, since last year really, we go to the same school and in almost every class together.</p><p>Momo: Oh I see. And may I ask what is your quirk?</p><p>Josuke: Oh it's basically pyschokensis, I can levitate things with my mind. Only downside I get headaches when I overdo it, so that's why I got this stuff here for him to help me improve my quirk. What's yours?</p><p>Momo: It's creation, I can create any object from my body. I just need to know the structure of it and since it requires some body fat, I have to eat enough food for it work properly.</p><p>Josuke: That actually a pretty cool quirk. I get that Radichio's a saiyan, but it sucks that he doesn't have one.</p><p>Radichio: I wouldn't be too sure about that.</p><p>They looked to see Radichio was up and looked less tired than before.</p><p>Josuke: Oi Radichio!</p><p>Radichio: Josuke!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Momo: 'Yep, that's still the same Radichio I remember.' Wait, what do you mean when you said "I wouldn't be too sure about that."?</p><p>Josuke: Yeah what do you mean?</p><p>Radichio: Oh do I have a story to tell you.</p><p>Radichio then explained to them how that it turns out he wasn't quirkless, he had quirk this whole time. Turns out his parents were given quirks that was from a special group of quirks known as elemental quirks. These quirks not only lets them control the element they have, but also enhance certain abilities, like strength or speed. His parents started with one, but as they got stronger, they ended up with two. Yui had fire and lightning while his father had earth and ice. The only reason it didn't manifest when he was 4 because when it first did, Radichio fell into a fever because the quirk was too much for him to handle and Yui had put it in dormant until his body was ready to handle it.</p><p>Josuke: Oh wow...</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, that's pretty much it.</p><p>Josuke: That's alot to take in. Wait you have siblings right?</p><p>Radichio: That's right.</p><p>Momo: Shouldn't they have one of your parents quirk then?</p><p>Radichio: Not really. They don't have their quirks because my parents got their quirks after they were born. 4 years later after my brothers birth then me and my twin sister was born and you get the rest.</p><p>Josuke: Oh that makes sense. Wait what about your-</p><p>Momo then quickly whispered something into his ear and Josuke understood what he was about to ask.</p><p>Josuke: Well nevermind then. Shall we study then?</p><p>Radichio: Sure why not.</p><p>Momo: Alright, I suggest we do it in your room, it's more comforterable in there.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah that sounds good- Wait that sounds bad wait guys hold on!</p><p>It was too late, they got to his room saw what his room looked like and it was...</p><p>Josuke: Holy crap...</p><p>Momo: I know you were an Iron Man fan, but this...</p><p>You were expecting just an Iron Man fanboy room but it was I, Avengers fanboy room! His room was an Avengers themed room that had shelves of different Avengers figures/statutes, Avengers movie posters, the avengers symbol on the wall where the tv is and and the ceiling.</p><p>        </p><p>Replace the Arc reactors with the avengers symbol and the poster with the mark 85 poster.</p><p>The shelves:</p><p>        </p><p>The posters:</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>Radichio felt embarrassed and since he was wearing a hoodie, he just hid his face with his hood so they wouldn't see it. He was fine with Josuke but with Momo... yeah no, shy guy is activated.</p><p>Momo: Aww Radichio. You don't have to hide your embarrassment from me. I actually find it cool that you have a room like this. 'It's actually kinda cute that he's acting like this.'</p><p>Radichio slowly moved the hood from his face and looked at Momo. On the outside it was just a normal smile for her, but on the inside however...</p><p>Momo: 'Oh my god scratch cute this guy is freaking ADORABLE!'</p><p>Radichio: A-alright, let's get studying.</p><p>Momo: O-oh right.</p><p>So from then on, they studied and trained for ten months for U.A. entrance exams. Radichio would occasionally train with Midoriya in improving his comabt skills and body to inherit One For All whenever he's done cleaning the beach for the day, and help Josuke with using his quirk longer than usual. Yui helped Radichio awaken his quirk and helped him master his quirk without having any drawbacks with it like she did, and it was hell for him and by that it was like Midoriya's beach workout but worse. He had to wear weighted gear on his arms and legs for strength and agility for the quirk, sometimes a whole weighted suit for his body and he would be sore every time he takes them off. Since he inherited his mother's quirk, meaning having both fire and lighting, he has to run dozens of miles in order to increase his speed so he can use it lightning part easily and do different workouts for the fire part. He almost had runners knee at one point and arms got dislocated.</p><p>Yui Come on Radichio you can do it! Show this track who's boss!</p><p>Radichio: I feel like my legs are about to give up...</p><p>Not only did he just train his body, he also would study over Momo's place for she would come to his for the written part of the exam and would sometimes help the others with certain stuff they didn't understand.</p><p>Josuke: Yo Radichio, I need help.</p><p>Radichio: Let me guess math again?</p><p>Josuke: ...Ye.</p><p>Radichio just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, let me see what you need help with.</p><p>Momo: Actually let me help him, you've done enough for today. You look tired anyway, you need to rest.</p><p>Radichio: No no, I can help. I don't even feel tired.</p><p>Momo: Radichio please, just rest for a bit. You're overdoing yourself and I don't wanna see you being like this. So please, for me, get some rest.</p><p>Radichio was about to argue back but then thought about it for a moment. Whenever he didn't have the time to study because of the training, he would stay up overnight just to make up what he missed. Radichio decided to do what she said and rest.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, you win. I'll rest for a bit. But at least turn around and change into some comfy clothes.</p><p>Momo: Alright just make it quick.</p><p>The moment they turned around they felt small wind and looked to see he was already in his sleeping attire.</p><p>Momo: 'His quirk has improved a lot since then. It took like a second or two to change into that.'</p><p>Radichio: Wake me up in a few hours.</p><p>Radichio then instantly fell asleep as soon he got in his bed.</p><p>As Momo was helping Josuke with math, she would constantly look at the sleeping Radichio and whenever Josuke asks her for help, she would look back quick and not look suspicious.</p><p>Josuke: You like him don't you?</p><p>Welp nevermind.</p><p>Momo: W-what? N-no, why would think that?</p><p>Josuke: You keep looking at him whenever I'm not looking.</p><p>Momo: W-well I'm just making sure he's doing fine while he's sleeping.</p><p>Josuke: You mean watching him in his sleep?</p><p>Momo: N-no. I-I... Ok fine, I do like him, happy?</p><p>Josuke: Well yeah actually, for him to accurate.</p><p>Momo: Well why does it matter anyway? It's not like he likes me back anyway.</p><p>Momo just laid her head on the desk and turned to look at Josuke with a worried face.</p><p>Momo: Does he?</p><p>Josuke: Look, if anyone knows Radichio like you do, it's me. Well Akio, Midoriya, Selvaria and Alicia. The point is that, I'm sure he would accept your feelings when you confess to him.</p><p>Momo: Are you sure?</p><p>Josuke: Oh I'm definitely sure. A little advice, I say make the first move cause even though he's friends with Alicia and Selvaria, he's still a bit nervous around other girls.</p><p>Momo: I see, thanks Josuke!</p><p>Josuke: Anything to help you and my bro. 'Heck he might even be like Akio and have another girl fall for him.'</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Feburary 26, the morning of the exam</span>
  </b>
</p><p>All Might and Yui pulled at the beach and got out to see the progress of their sucessors.</p><p>Yui: You think they're ready?</p><p>All Might: They have to be, if not, let's just hope they still make it into U.A.</p><p>As they walked up to the beach, they heard screaming. Not a painful scream or a terrified one, this scream was more like a victorious one. The source of that scream came from Midoriya as he was onto of some garbage, screaming as the sun rose above him.</p><p>All Might: Hey, hey, holy crap, kid. You even cleaned up the outside area I told you to.</p><p>Yui: He did all of this?</p><p>All Might: Seriously! There's not one speck of trash left on this beach. Only a few minutes to spare, but exceeded my expectations!</p><p>Yui: Wait where's-</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a thunder storm and looked beyond the trash only to see Radichio with head, fist in the air as lightning surged around it. Then, with his other fist, he made a flame appear in his hand.</p><p>Yui: He managed to summon a thunder storm in one try! Not only that this is the first time he used the fire part of his quirk and yet he managed to do it without accidentaly damaging his hand!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Midoriya was about to fall but All Might Managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Yui went up to her son to congratulate him as well.</p><p>All Might: Excellent work.</p><p>Yui: You have no idea how proud I am right now.</p><p>Radichio: Well... It may have been a pain, but it was worth it, wasn't it?</p><p>Yui: It sure was.</p><p>All Might: Now. For your reward, Izuku Midoriya.</p><p>Midoriya: Yes, sir!</p><p>All Might plucked a strand from his hair.</p><p>Yui: I don't like where this is going...</p><p>Radichio: Huh?</p><p>All Might: Someone otold me this once. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident the other a reward. Never get the two confused. Take that to heart, young man. This gift. You earned it with your valiant efforts.</p><p>All Might held out the strand of hair to Midoriya and said...</p><p>All Might: Eat this.</p><p>Radichio/Midoriya: ...Huh?</p><p>Yui: I knew it let's just go and get you cleaned up.</p><p>Yui and Radichio left to get ready for the exam while All Might tried to get Midoriya to eat the strand so he wouldn't be late for it.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Akio: Where are they? They're gonna be late.</p><p>Alicia: You think they're still at the beach?</p><p>Selvaria: Maybe, they probably had to do one last thing before-</p><p>Josuke: Look! There he is!</p><p>They looked to see Radichio and Midoriya running towards them but Radichio looked a lot faster than Midoriya.</p><p>Akio: Wait something's not-</p><p>Radichio: Sorry we're late, had to do the last of trash on the beach, let's go!</p><p>Midoriya: Made in just in time.</p><p>They didn't even question what just happened and went on ahead into the building.</p><p>Akio: You guys okay?</p><p>Midoriya: Oh I'm fine. I was so worried about missing the exam that I didn't have a chance to test out my new power.</p><p>Josuke: Okay... and what about you Radichio?</p><p>Oh and Josuke and Alicia found out on accident when they went to they ran into All Might and Midoriya while All Might was in his skinny form. Like the others they swore not to tell anybody else.</p><p>Radichio: Like I said, had to help him finish the rest and I got to test out my new powers.</p><p>Midoriya: I may have swallowed the hair, but I don't feel like anything great has happened to me yet.</p><p>Akio: You swallowed what now?</p><p>Bakugo: Stupid Deku.</p><p>The group turned around to see Bakugo walking towards them.</p><p>Bakugo: Get out of my way now, before I set you on fire.</p><p>Akio: 'Not if I do it to you first.'</p><p>Akio was about to use his fire quirk on Bakugo but Radichio, being the responsible one of the group, chopped Akio on the head to stop him.</p><p>Radichio: Don't mind us, just keep on walkin.</p><p>Bakugo: Tch. Whatever.</p><p>Bakugo just walked away from them as Midoriya, being Midoriya, just got scared out of habit and nicely told him to do his best out there.</p><p>Josuke: Seems like he's been taking it easier on you Midoriya, don't you think?</p><p>Akio: I don't know, seems odd for him to be like this. Also, what was that for?!</p><p>Radichio: Cause you were about to start a fight with Bakugo, as always. And I have to be the responsible one to stop you.</p><p>Selvaria: You? Being the responsible one out of all of us? Since when was that a thing?</p><p>Radichio just looked her as he remembered that time they walked past Bakugo's house and when he flipped them off, Akio and Selvaria got easily mad and tried to get him while Radichio did it back to him and was holding them back from storming into his place while Midoriya, Josuke and Alicia were being the innocent ones as always.</p><p>Radichio: Want me to remind you what happened that day?</p><p>Selvaria: ... Let's just go</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, let's go be heroes!</p><p>Josuke then accidentally, somehow, tripped on his own foot.</p><p>Josuke: 'Or die I guess.'</p><p>Josuke waited for the impact to the ground but then suddenly felt like everything stooped for him. He thought one of his friends caught him but immediately panicked when he saw that he was floating and wasn't using his quirk at all.</p><p>???: Are you okay?</p><p>Josuke looked to his left to see a girl that's around his height or a bit shorter than her. She then helped him stand upright and looked like stopped using her quirk on him.</p><p>???: I stopped you with my quirk. I'm sorry that I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you.</p><p>Akio: *whispers to Josuke* Would've been better if you caught instead am I right?</p><p>Radichio chopped him in the head again for his dumb act while Josuke was a blushing mess.</p><p>???: Isn't this all, like way nerve-racking?</p><p>Josuke: O-oh! I-I, uh...</p><p>???: Well, guess I'll see you inside. Bye!</p><p>The girl then walked off inside while Josuke looked like he was frozen.</p><p>Radichio: She seems nice. Don't you think Josuke? Josuke?</p><p>Josuke didn't move or here what he said. There was one thing that went through his mind.</p><p>Josuke: 'I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl. I just talked to a girl.'</p><p>Akio: Is he alright?</p><p>Radichio: Oh he's fine. Just "talked" to a girl really. Let's get going.</p><p>Radichio managed to get Josuke out of his thoughts and they all went inside. They entered a college like classroom and sat in the middle where Bakugo was, but instead of Midoriya sitting next to him, originally the plan was Radichio and Josuke, Bakugo oddly doesn't have any problem with him, sit between them so there wouldn't be any problems, but it seems like someone beat them to it. Regardless, they still did their plan and sat there, just that the person that was there had to sit between Josuke and Radichio.</p><p>Radichio: We're not bothering you are we? Don't really want to cause any trouble</p><p>???: Hm? No not really. Wasn't really saving these spots for some people I knew.</p><p>Radichio: Not even for me? I think you know who I am... do you?</p><p>He said in a mockingly sad voice. They chuckled at his response.</p><p>???: Let me guess, Radichio Akatani, youngest of the Akatani family, mother has her own agency, well retired now, and some people would call you a problem child whenever there's a villain attack. Am I correct?</p><p>He blushed at their statement and he heard Akio laughed quietly when he was called a problem.</p><p>Radichio: Just for your information, that was my first one few months ago and I am no problem child like a CERTAIN somebody.</p><p>He said as he looked back at Akio.</p><p>Jiro: If you say so. I'm Jiro, Kyoka Jiro. Nice to meet the youngest son of a famous hero.</p><p>Radichio: Well you already know me so... yeah, nice to meet you too. 'Ok don't freak out. Just a girl you just met. Play it cool.'</p><p>The lights went out and a large screen in the room was turned on showing the UA symbol on it.</p><p>Present Mic: What's up, UA candidates? Thanks for tunin' in to me, your school DJ. C'mon and lemme hear ya!</p><p>The entire room was silent.</p><p>Present Mic: Keeping it mellow huh? That's fine, I'll skip staright to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down, okay? Are you reday? Yeah!</p><p>The entire room was silent, again, while Midoriya was fanboying over Present Mic until Radichio nudged him to be quiet. Present mic then went on explaining how the exam works as the students went to the same school were being split up into different centers so they wouldn't help each other out during the exam. Good news, Bakugo won't be messing with Midoriya. Bad news, Midoriya's friends won't be able to be there to help with his quirk. He then explained that the goal is to beat the faux villains by using their quirks to raise their scores. But something seemed off. Kyoka and Radichio were whispering to each other about it.</p><p>Jiro: Hey Radichio, if we have to beat these robots...</p><p>Radichio: And it shows there's three for it, then why-</p><p>???: Excuse me, sir, but I have a question.</p><p>Present Mic: Hit me!</p><p>???: On the print out, you've listed four types of villains. Not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful.</p><p>The guy just went on and on about about how the number one hero school in japan was suppose to be like while the others just mentally face palmed themselves.</p><p>???: And you, with the spikey hair. Problem child was it?</p><p>Radichio: What? No, my name is-</p><p>???: Thank you for keeping the unkempt hair on quiet, he was being a distraction to everyone in here.</p><p>Radichio's eye just twitched and didn't say anything back, just took the compliment and sat there quietly. Jiro chuckled a little bit from his reaction and being called out.</p><p>Kyoka: Was that you said earlier? "I am no problem child", was it?</p><p>She said while mimicking him in his voice.</p><p>Radichio: Sh-shut it.</p><p>Present mic explained that the fourth one was worth 0 points and was just an obstacle in their way. Instead of beating it, just run away from it. Present mic just finished the presentation and everyone got dressed in their workout clothes and went to their designated center. They arrived at the centers they were suppose to be at and coincidentally, Jiro and Radichio were in the same center. Coincidence? I think not.</p><p>Jiro: So, we're in the same group huh?</p><p>Radichio: Yep, pretty much. 'Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Damn it why do I have to be terrible with girls besides Selvaria and Alicia?!'</p><p>Jiro noticed he was shaking and tried to see what was wrong. She tapped him on his sides to see what's up, but instead that just made him up and her scared as well.</p><p>Jiro: The hell you did that for?!</p><p>Radichio: S-sorry, I just don't like being touched there.</p><p>Jiro: O-oh, sorry, I had no id-</p><p>Present Mic: Right, Let's start!</p><p>They turned their attention to Present Mic, now on top of a tower.</p><p>Present Mic: Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles. Run, run, run listeners! You're wasting airtime here.</p><p>Radichio: Crap, lets get going!</p><p>Radichio and Jiro were left behind and were catching up with the group, and as they were catching up, a robot broke through a wall that stopped them in their tracks.</p><p>Jiro: A two-pointer!</p><p>Radichio: I got it!</p><p>Flames were ignited in Radichio's hands as they went went into his hands as fire marks were seen around them and then disappeared. He rushed at the robot and destroyed, destroying the forearms of his jacket as well. But what he didn't know was that Jiro helped him destroy it as well.</p><p>Radichio: Uhh... do we share that?</p><p>Jiro: It's a two-pointer so I guess...? Wait your arms!</p><p>Radichio: Their fine, let's just keep going.</p><p>Jiro: Right!</p><p>They continued on with the exam as they double teamed and took down more faux villains. Sometimes Radichio would save Jiro and Jiro would do the same thing. Their plan was to get enough points until the decide to go solo, they did but they always ended up back with each other and just sticked together from that point. That's normal right? They suddenly felt the ground shake underneath them. The wondered what it was until looked up to a giant Zero-pointer looming over them.</p><p>Jiro: Isn't that a bit extreme?!</p><p>Radichio: Doesn't matter, I know exactly what to do.</p><p>Jiro: You do?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, and it involves with using my legs.</p><p>Jiro: Use your legs? How?</p><p>He jsut stood there, silently, until...</p><p>Radichio: RUN AWAY, JIRO!</p><p>Jiro: 'This guy's insane!'</p><p>Jiro and Radichio ran away from the zero-pointer until Jiro tripped and got her leg trapped under a rock.</p><p>Jiro: Damn it, I can't get this thing off! Somebody help!</p><p>Radichio looked back to Jiro stuck and the robot getting closer. He stood their frozen and then starting running back towards her. The examinees tried to stop him but it was too late, just as he was close enough, he jumped up high in the air and clenched his fist and reeled it back.</p><p>Radichio: 'There's no way I was gonna run away and let her get crushed by that thing! How can I be a hero, if I cower in fear and be able to save anyone?!'</p><p>Flames were ignited in his fist but this time with lightning as well. They soon went to his fist and flame and lighting marks appeared and his arm. He had no idea why, but he yelled this from the depths of his heart.</p><p>Radichio: 'SMAAAAASH!'</p><p>Radichio punched right through the robot as it broke down and exploded. Everyone down below looked shock at what he did, including the teachers that were watching. Everything seemed alright until one thing came to mind...</p><p>Radichio: I'm really high in the air... uh oh.</p><p>Like if he was hit back a truck, gravity had occured to him and he started falling.</p><p>Jiro: He's not slowing down!</p><p>Radichio: 'Crap crap crap! I gotta think quick! How am i gonna-' Oh wait!</p><p>Radichio then used his quirk to make flames come out of his palm and his feet to slow himself down and steady himself like he was wearing a jet pack. When he got close to the ground, he tried to land safely but tripped over some rubble and landed hard on his head.</p><p>Jiro ran up to him to check up on him.</p><p>Jiro: Radichio! Are you alright? please answer me!</p><p>Nothing, it was a silent respond. Jiro just sat there looked at her new friend she just made and his damged left arm.</p><p>Jiro: Please...</p><p>Jiro started to choke up as she felt herself about to cry. She just met the guy and already, she feel like she's known him longer than she did. That was until she heard something. She looked to see that his right arm was lifting up and did a thumbs up.</p><p>Radichio: I'm good... Can somebody help me up? I feel like every bone in my body is broken.</p><p>Jiro just wiped away her tears and helped him up. When he sat up, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on face. Jiro just slapped him on his face like him hitting his head wasn't a big deal.</p><p>Radichio: Ow...</p><p>Jiro: What the hell you idiot?! You nearly scared me half to death!</p><p>Radichio: I... I'm sorry, I just saw you got stuck and I had to help you from getting crushed by that thing. Isn't that what heroes do?</p><p>Jiro was about to yell at him again but then just hugged him instead. He hugged back with only his right arm.</p><p>Jiro: You're an idiot, you know that?</p><p>Radichio: Idiot? I thought I was a problem child.</p><p>Jiro just blushed and lightly punched his good arm.</p><p>Jiro: Sh-shut it.</p><p>???: Excuse me young lady?</p><p>They looked back to see a small old lady, it was Recovery Girl.</p><p>Recovery Girl: I don't mean to ruin you love birds moment, but I do believe he needs healing.</p><p>They both blushed at her statement, calling them love birds.</p><p>Jiro: W-we're not even d-dating...</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah, can you just heal my arm?</p><p>Recovery Girl: Of course.</p><p>Recovery Girl walked up to him and kissed his arm. A green glow came from his arm and the damage his arm has taken disappeared like it never happened.</p><p>Radichio: Thanks.</p><p>Recovery Girl: No need to thank me, now you two love birds get on with your day.</p><p>Jiro: W-we're not dating!</p><p>She blsuhed again and pouted while Radichio just laughed at her reaction.</p><p>Jiro: What's so funny?!</p><p>Radichio: Oh nothing really, just that I find your reaction a bit cute.</p><p>Jiro's face became a bright shade of pink and had one of her earphone jacks close to his face.</p><p>Jiro: J-jerk...</p><p>Radichio: It was just a compliment. Now I think we should get going, my friends are probably waiting for me.</p><p>Jiro: W-whatever. 'I guess it was a compliment. A guy never called me cute before.'</p><p>They arrived back at the school and waited at the front entrance for his friends to arrive. Instead of standing there and doing nothing, Jiro decided to bring up something to talk about since it was getting awkward.</p><p>Jiro: So, what music do you listen to?</p><p>Radichio: Nothing much really. Just rock, dubstep, some times rap and techno.</p><p>Jiro: You listen to rock as well? Cool.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah and some times when I'm by myself and listening to music... I would... sing to myself...</p><p>He blushed as he said that last part quietly so she wouldn't hear him, but it wasn't quiet enough so she heard him.</p><p>Jiro: You can sing?</p><p>Radichio: W-what? No, why would I? I'm not that even good at singing.</p><p>Josuke: Are you kidding? You're an amazing singer!</p><p>They turned around and saw Radichio's friends walking towards them and they most likely heard their conversation about his singing.</p><p>Josuke: Jiro was it? And you have to hear his singing voice</p><p>Akio: Gotta admit, you got the best singing voice out of all us here.</p><p>Selvaria: Indeed, it's like a voice sent from heaven.</p><p>Alicia: And I think your singing voice cute!</p><p>Midoriya: Yeah, I don't even think I could even compare to your singing.</p><p>Radichio's face got even more red with each compliment until he was frozen completely still.</p><p>Akio: Radichio? You ok?</p><p>He just nodded. Jiro laughed a little at this.</p><p>Jiro: I think you guys broke him.</p><p>Akio: Well then, I think we should get going. Come on Radichio, let's go home.</p><p>Radichio just nodded again and walked away with the others and waved goodbye to Jiro.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">1 week later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Radichio was just chilling in his house waiting for his results of the exam but at the same time was worried. Not only he was worried about himself, he was also worried about Midoriya. Earlier he saw Midoriya looking emotionless after the exam and he hasn't said a word about it since then. He was also worried about himself as he thought working with Jiro was against the rules of it and the robots they took down together didn't even count. He shook his head and ignored the thoughts as the doorbell rang and he went to go see who it was. When he opened the door, he saw that it was Momo.</p><p>Momo: Oh hey Radichio. You feeling okay?</p><p>Radichio: Oh yeah I'm fine.</p><p>Momo: Are you sure, because you look like you're worried about something. You want to talk about it?</p><p>Radichio: I mean, there's nothing really wrong, but sure, we'll talk about it.</p><p>They went to his room and sat on his bed to talk about what was up him.</p><p>Momo: So, what's wrong? Is it the exam?</p><p>Radichio just sighed and looked with a worried expression.</p><p>Radichio: To be honest with you, I'm not even sure if I even passed the exam.</p><p>Momo: What makes you say that?</p><p>Radichio: I mean... It's just that after these 10 months of gaining my work, I just been thinking too myself, was it truly worth it? The written exam is not really a problem but that practical one was bothering me the most. I know strength and the amount of villains I take down doesn't really make a hero, but since the exam was on how many villains you beat, I'm not even sure if the ones I took down didn't even count when I was working with somebody. I know you got in, but me?</p><p>Radichio tighten his grip on his bed until Momo putted her hand her hand over his and he looked at her.</p><p>Momo: Radichio, I'm sure you got in. They probably still would've let you have the points from the exam, even if you worked with that person. And... if you don't get in then... I won't go to UA as well!</p><p>Radichio just looked shocked at her response. She was basically saying that she'll give up on her dream of going to UA for him.</p><p>Radichio: But why? You got in through recommendations and most likely passed. So why would you give up your dream for me?</p><p>Momo: Because...</p><p>She put her other hand on his face.</p><p>Momo: I don't want to see my best friend sad all the time, it hurts my heart. Plus there's other hero schools to attend to, so wherever you go, I go with you.</p><p>They sat there in silence, staring into each other eyes. This continued until they moved slowly to each other. They were self aware on what was happening but they didn't stop themselves from doing it. Just as their faces were close to each other, Yui came in the room looking surprised.</p><p>Yui: Radichio! They're here! The results-</p><p>Radichio and Momo just sat there frozen until the separated from each other and was blushing madly.</p><p>Radichio: U-Um... W-what's here?</p><p>Yui: You're results from UA... Was I interrupting something?</p><p>Momo: N-no actually Mrs- Yui. I-I was just getting ready t-to go.</p><p>Yui: Riiight... Well here's the results.</p><p>Yui gave him the results as Momo left his room and closed the door. Radichio opened the envelope and a small device came out from it. A hologram played from it and it showed All Might.</p><p>All Might: Booya! I am here as a projection now!</p><p>Radichio: All Might?</p><p>All Might: I know you have many questions but I have dozens of these things to do so I'll make it quick. If you're worried about young Midoriya, then how about look at this!</p><p>All Might pointed turned on the screen behind him and showed how Midoriya destroyed a zero-pointer with one punch to save someone like he did in the exam.</p><p>All Might: Impressive right? If you're wondering about your results and Jiro's...</p><p>Radichio: 'Wait he knows about her results?'</p><p>All Might: I will gladly inform you that the both of you have passed! You could've have more villain points if you went on your own, but with your selfless acts in the exam, you decided to help others around you, even if you're the strongest out of all of them. Not only the exam was based on the combat, it was also based on rescue points! A panel of judges watched your heroic acts of teamwork and beyond fighting villains. Out of everyone that participated in the exam, you scored a decent amount rescue points, and a average of combat points.</p><p>The screen turned to the score board and showed that he was first place above Bakugo and he scored 70 combat points and 40 rescue points. He felt himself get emotional and smiled with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Radichio: I... I don't believe it...</p><p>All Might then held his hand out to the camera like he was accepting him.</p><p>All Might: Welcome, Radichio. You have made it. You're now a part of the hero academia.</p><p>The hologram faded and he was suddenly embraced by two people. It was Momo and his mom as they were also crying with tears of joy.</p><p>Momo: You did it Radichio!</p><p>Yui: My baby boy is going to be a hero!</p><p>Radichio just hugged them back as he was happy as well.</p><p>Radichio: Thank you, I couldn't have done it if weren't for you and Momo.</p><p>Yui: There's no need to thank us. Besides it wasn't only us, you have your other friends right?</p><p>Right on que, Radichio's phone vibrated. He looked at it as it from his friends texting him that they made it in to UA.</p><p>Radichio: 'Yeah, I should thank them as well.'</p><p>Momo: Oh and quick question.</p><p>Radichio suddenly felt a menacing aura behind him. He slowly turned around to see Momo with a purple aura around her and was smiling. Though through that smile, he could've swore he felt anger.</p><p>Radichio: Y-yes?</p><p>Momo: Who is this "Jiro" you talked about?</p><p>Radichio: U-uh...</p><p>Radichio looked at his mom signaling her to help him but she was gone already.</p><p>Momo: Well... who is she?</p><p>Radichio: S-she's just a friend! Y-yeah a friend, that's all really.</p><p>Momo: Hmmm... If you say so. I should probably be going, it's getting pretty late.</p><p>Radichio: Hold on, before you go, I have to ask... Why you wanna know about her, you jealous?</p><p>Momo stopped dead in her tracks. The aura appeared again and she got close in his face this time.</p><p>Momo: Now would we think that Radichio?</p><p>Radichio: N-n-no reason! Just curious really! Plus...</p><p>Momo: Hm?</p><p>Radichio: You're so close again...</p><p>Momo was confused until she realized her body was up against his and her face was really close to his. She blushed madly and backed away from him.</p><p>Momo: R-right. I-I guess I'll be going then... See you at UA I guess...</p><p>Radichio: Y-You too...</p><p>As Momo left, Radichio plopped down on his bed and thought about what's going to happen.</p><p>Radichio: 'I really need to get better at socializing with girls. In fact I don't even think it's that. I've been feeling odd whenever I hangout with Momo and now Jiro as well and this never happened with any other one. Doesn't matter, I need to train hard and be ready. UA may be the number one school, that doesn't mean it's easy. I need to give it my all if I want to become a hero!'</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First day of UA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Person POV</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">April</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Momo was standing outside the school entrance, looking around like she was waiting for somebody.</p><p>Momo: 'Where is he? He can't be late on his first day.'</p><p>Radichio: Hey Momo!</p><p>Momo: Oh thank goodness you're here on time, I thought you wouldn't-</p><p>When she looked at Radichio, she didn't see the usual spikey haired boy. What she saw was the same Radichio, but one thing was noticeably different about him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Radichio: Well... what do you think?</p><p>Momo blushed at his new hairdo, thinking that it made him look a bit cuter than before.</p><p>Momo: I uh... I-I think it looks good on you. 'He looks even cuter than before!'</p><p>Radichio: Thanks. I thought why not do something new since it's the first day of school.</p><p>That's a lie. He would've stick with the spikey hair but for some unknown reason, he put gel in his hair, combed it and made it like that.</p><p>Momo: S-so uhh... Shall we head to class? Class 1-A right?</p><p>Radichio: Um yeah. Let's get going.</p><p>Momo: R-right. Wait, what about your friends?</p><p>Radichio: Oh they'll catch up. They're not the type of people that would wake up early in the morning like me.</p><p>Momo: You mean like how you were in middle school?</p><p>Radichio: Uh y-yeah, I totally meant that. You know what how about we just go ahead and find our class?</p><p>Momo just chuckled and they went on to find their designated classroom. They walked through the halls to find their classroom until they found a large door that had 1-A on it.</p><p>Radichio: That's a big door.</p><p>Momo: Yeah... Ready?</p><p>Radichio: Definietly. Ladies first.</p><p>Momo: Hehe. Being a gentleman are we?</p><p>Momo opened the door and they were introduced to a few students that were either chatting with other students or just sat by themselves. That was until they turned their attention to them. It felt like they were in middle school again as they suddenly felt nervous when the looked at them.</p><p>Radichio: 'Ok calm down and just introduce yourself.' Um, good morning. My name is-</p><p>???: Radichio is it?</p><p>Radichio looked to see the same guy at the orientation that called him "Problem child" at the orientation.</p><p>Iida: Yes I remember you from the exam. I am Tenya Iida, it's a pleasure to meet you. I would like to apologize for calling "Problem Child" at the exam, it's embarrassing to call one of the children of the now retired "Symbol of Hope, Yui Akatani".</p><p>Radichio: It's fine really, it happens all the time.</p><p>Iida: I see, but I must ask. What happened to your hair? It's more... straight.</p><p>Radichio: Oh this? It's nothing really, thought I try something new you know? Dress to impress am I right?</p><p>Iida: That is true, but who exactly are you impressing?</p><p>Radichio: Oh don't worry about that, it's just a phrase.</p><p>Iida: Ah, I see. Very well then. And you are?</p><p>Momo: I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, it's nice to meet you Iida.</p><p>Iida: Same here Yaoyorozu.</p><p>Jiro: Radichio?</p><p>They looked behind Iida to see Jiro. But instead of looking happy, she looked a bit more worried.</p><p>Jiro: Is that really you?</p><p>Radichio: Of course it is, who else would it be?</p><p>Jiro walked up to him and took a good look at him, mostly his face. Radichio blushed while Momo just stood looking jealous.</p><p>Radichio: Umm, is there something on my face?</p><p>Jiro: No it's nothing, it's just...</p><p>Jiro reached out to his hair and moved the right side of it more to the right so his eye could be more visible.</p><p>Jiro: Your new hairdo was blocking your eye. That's all.</p><p>Radichio: I uh... I guess you're not wrong, it was getting in the way sometimes.</p><p>Momo: Radichio how about we sit back there?</p><p>She was pointing to the back corner where a boy with half white half red hair was sitting at.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah let's sit back there. Talk to you later Jiro.</p><p>Jiro: Uh, yeah sure.</p><p>Jiro was the one that now felt jealous when she saw Momo being close to him. Too close. As they waited for his friends to arrive, Radichio just played music as he was drawing in his sketchbook while Momo would sometimes watch him draw while at the same time, she and Jiro would send death glares to each other like they got some rivalry or something. This continued until they heard some yelling and saw it was Bakugo and Iida arguing about something and just ignored it. They minded their business again until Iida called out some people and they looked to see it was Radichio's usual friend group while Selvaria and Alicia went to go find some seats.</p><p>Radichio: 'It's about time.' Hey guys!</p><p>Josuke: Eh? Oi Radichio!</p><p>Radichio walked up to his friends while Momo and Jiro looked like they were about to start a cat fight.</p><p>Radichio: It's about time you guys got up here.</p><p>Akio: Well excuse us for not being morning people. And you're the one to talk since you weren't a morning person either. Plus what's with the hair? You look ridiculous</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, "weren't". I just feel a lot more energetic than before. And for the hair, I look perfect thank you very much and you try to hold down some spikey to change it.</p><p>??? Hey I recognize that straightened hair and messed up hair! Falling boys!</p><p>They looked to see the same bowl cut haired girl from the exam that saved Josuke. Josuke's face immediately became red from seeing her.</p><p>Josuke: 'It's her! The same nice girl that saved me from hitting my face! She looks good in that uniform.' Oh, uh, yeah that's me! One of the falling boys, but my name is Josuke Harukita, some people call me JoJo for short really.</p><p>Radichio: You mean us?</p><p>Josuke: *Quietly to Radichio*Shut up don't ruin it for me!</p><p>???: I think JoJo is kind of a cute name.</p><p>The group just looked shock at her response, including Josuke.</p><p>Uraraka: Yeah JoJo! I'll call you that from now on! Oh where are my manners? I'm Ochaco Urarake, nice to meet you JoJo!</p><p>Josuke: U-Uh yeah, nice to meet you too, U-Uraraka.</p><p>Uraraka: What do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like. I can't wait to meet everybody!</p><p>Teacher: If you're here just to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now.</p><p>The group turned to see turned to see a grown man in a sleeping bag on the floor.</p><p>Teacher: Welcome to UA's hero course.</p><p>'What is that thing?!'</p><p>Teacher: It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that.</p><p>That's most likely their teacher, but he looks a bit worn out, like he hasn't slept in weeks.</p><p>Aizawa: Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher</p><p>Yep, that's their teacher alright.</p><p>Aizawa: Right let's get to it. Put these on and head outside.</p><p>He said as he pulled some gym uniforms out of his bag. They were confused at first and just went along with it. As they were changing their respective locker rooms, Bakugo took a notice at Radichio and saw that he was wearing some arm sleeves.</p><p>Bakugo: Hey, hedgehog. The hell are those for?</p><p>Radichio: Ok, don't get mad, but... it may or may not have turned out that.... I had a quirk this whole time and I just unlocked it over the 10 months for preparation of the exam.</p><p>Bakugo: So you were hiding a quirk this whole time. Still doesn't change the fact that you scored first place in the exam, still could've made it in first without the quirk of yours. And why'd you hide from, to humiliate me in front of everyone?</p><p>Radichio: Bakugo my quirk, oddly, was killing me as a kid. I know that sounds crazy but it's true. And we both know I wouldn't do that.</p><p>Bakugo: Tch. Whatever. Oh, and one more thing.</p><p>Before they left, Bakugo put his hand on Radichio's hair and shook it until it was back to it's regular spikey self.</p><p>Bakugo: You looked like an idiot trying to impress a girl with that hair. Never do that crap agian.</p><p>Radichio: *mutters* I was gonna change it back anyway.</p><p>As they got outside, they were suddenly hit with a--</p><p>"What?! A Quirk Assessment Test?!</p><p>Urarake: But orientation! We're gonna miss it!</p><p>Josuke: Is it safe to say that at least it's not a regular test?</p><p>Aizawa: If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste your time on pointless ceremonies.</p><p>Everyone started to get nervous because of this.</p><p>Aizawa: Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, Merda(Oh crap in italian)</p><p>Aizawa: You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by letting those iwth the most power not excel, it's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn. Radichio you, not surprisingly, managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?</p><p>Radichio: Um, let's see. 70 meters probably</p><p>Aizawa: Right. Try doing that with your quirk.</p><p>Radichio was handed a ball and walked to the center. Aizawa looked at him and new he wasn't gonna use use quirk, but didn't really care</p><p>Radichio: 'Alright, instead let's see what I can do with this new form I, accidentally, got from all that training.'</p><p>Radichio closed his eyes until he opened them and his eyes and hair were now bright red. With all his all his might in one swift movement, he threw the ball high in the air before yelling--</p><p>Radichio: <b>MUDA!</b></p><p>'Useless?'</p><p>Aizawa: All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your true potential as a pro hero.</p><p>Aizawa lifted his phone to show the class the ball went 720 meters. Radichio returned back to his regular looks.</p><p>???: Woah 720 meters, are you kidding me?</p><p>???: I wanna go that looks like fun!</p><p>???: This is what I'm talkin about! Using our quirks as much as we went!</p><p>Aizawa: So this looks fun, huh? You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time? Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately.</p><p>The entire class was freaked out except for Radichio and Momo. Radichio? Him? Why you ask? If ou forgot, this guy is not all about brawns or brains, he's freaking both. And they know he's faking it.</p><p>Aizawa: Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand? If that's a problem, you can head home right now.</p><p>Urarake: You can't send one of us home! I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!</p><p>Aizawa: Oh, and you think natural disasters are?</p><p>Radichio: 'Oof, that's gotta hurt.'</p><p>Aizawa: Or power hungry villains, hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond. Plus Ultra-style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here.</p><p>Everyone now got pumped up to try their best to not get expelled.</p><p>Aizawa: Now then, we're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin</p><p>
  <b>Test 1: 50-meter dash</b>
</p><p>Radichio and Iida were first up against each other. When the gunshot was heard, they both took off at amazing speeds, but Radichio finished first with 2.50 seconds while Iida finished with 3.04 seconds.</p><p>Iida: So close. You're really faster than me.</p><p>Radichio: Don't mention it. You'll get to me speed on day.</p><p>Then it was Josuke and Uraraka.</p><p>Uraraka: I'll lighten up my clothes. Oh, and my shoes, too!</p><p>Josuke: 'Alright, time to see if I can use my quirk to make me go faster.'</p><p>A lightblue aura surrounded Josuke's body as his hair floated up a little bit. The gunshot was set off and the took off at the same speed. Josuke was beginning to pick up the pace and finished with 7.69 seconds while Uraraka had 7.25 seconds.</p><p>Josuke: 'At least I got the funny number in there, hehe.'</p><p>Midoriya just got done and was looking disappointed, Radichio walked up to him to try and encourage him.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, if you're having trouble, do what I did when I was training you: Don't go all out, just start small and then work your way up to it.</p><p>Midoriya: Huh?</p><p>Radichio: Basically try and use a certain percentage of it. If I had to guess where you are I say... 1-5%. Do you what you did at the exam but smaller got?</p><p>Midoriya: That doesn't really help but I think I get it.</p><p>
  <b>Test 2: Grip Strength</b>
</p><p>Akio did his part and got 197 kilograms.</p><p>Akio: Nice! Radichio's probably gonna hold back and-</p><p>Josuke tapped Akio and pointed at Radichio as he got 420 Kilograms. Akio looked angry and shocked.</p><p>Selvaria: Don't be mad. It's just a test</p><p>Radichio: What'd you expect? I'm a saiyan after all. 'Plus anymore strength I would've broken the thing.'</p><p>He suddenly felt someone gripping his arm and looked to see a pair of floating clothes right next to him. Clearly female. And another female that had pink skin and horns.</p><p>???: So, you workout often?</p><p>???: Yeah for a guy that looks a bit skinny you have some big muscles.</p><p>Radichio: Well I-</p><p>Radichio couldn't finish his sentence as he saw the two girls being dragged away by both Momo and Jiro.</p><p>
  <b>Test 3: Standing Long Jump</b>
</p><p>Everyone managed to do it, except for Midoriya. He did the advice Radichio told him but still didn't manage to pass it. Things are turning the worst for Midoriya as his friends were starting to worry for him.</p><p>
  <b>Test 4: Repeated side steps</b>
</p><p>Yeah the only one who scored the highest was the little grape guy that used his hair to bounce back and forth for the test.</p><p>
  <b>Test 5: Ball throw.</b>
</p><p>Uraraka used her quirk on the ball and threw it. It kept going, and going, and going, and going... Yeah she got infinity from that. The entire class was shocked at her performance. Josuke almost had Radichio's score but got lower due to usage of his quirk. Now it was Midoriya's turn for the ball throw.</p><p>Radichio: 'Come on Midoriya, you got this. I mean you're not gonna be expelled but still.'</p><p>Midoriya looked like he built up some courage and threw the ball, with his quirk this time. When he threw it, it looked like that was a regular throw.</p><p>Radichio: 'Wait what gives?'</p><p>Aizawa: I erased your qurik.</p><p>Everyone looked to see that Aizawa's hair was rising up along with his scarf.</p><p>Aizawa: The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school.</p><p>Radichio took a closer look at him and saw that he had goggles around his neck.</p><p>Radichio: Those goggles... that's--!</p><p>Josuke: Eraser head! He can look at someone and take away their powers!</p><p>The class was mumbling about him, clearly they didn't anything about since he was hardly in the spotlight. He was the type of hero that would get things done quickly. Aizawa wrapped his scarf around Midoriya and pulled him closer to him. The class couldn't here what they were exactly talking about until he let him go to try again.</p><p>Iida: I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice.</p><p>Bakugo: Probably told him to start packing.</p><p>Radichio: 2,100 yen he gets around 700.</p><p>Bakugo: Alright, bet.</p><p>Midoriya went up and concentrated again. When he started to throw the ball, at the last second, it went sky high. Everyone was in awe while Radichio looked impressed and Bakugo was in disbelief as got 705 meters like Bakugo. From the looks of it, he used his finger for that and was smiling even though it looked like it hurts. Radichio looked at Bakugo while smirking.</p><p>Radichio: So... about that 2,100 yen.</p><p>Bakugo: Tch. I'm getting to the bottom of this!</p><p>Bakugo was about to run at Midoriya, until a neon light blue whip wrapped around him and everyone saw it was coming from Radichio's wrist. Luckily Aizawa was already using his quirk on him so he wouldn't harm Midoriya.</p><p>Bakugo: Let me go dammit! The hell is this?!</p><p>Radichio: To be honest I don't know but it's best if you don't try and move too much, don't wanna know what happens next if you do that.</p><p>Aizawa: Stand down. It'd be wise to wise to making me using my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye. Let him go.</p><p>Radichio then released him from his whip and Bakugo stood there looking down.</p><p>Radichio: Your finger alright? That looks really painful.</p><p>Midoriya: Sure. Fine!</p><p>After that, the final three challenges of the fitness test went by quickly. Akio showed of in sit-ups, Josuke and Alicia did well out of the group in seated toe-touch and Radichio clearly did the best in the long distance run with Selvaria behind him. Everyone gathered around for their results.</p><p>Aizawa: Alright, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list.</p><p>Aizawa just showed the class the placements of each student as Radichio got first, Momo got second, Todoroki got second, Akio got thrid and so on. The list went down until it was shown that Midoriya was 25th, dead last. Midoriya looked disappointed in himself as he was in last while his friends looked sad for him. That was until--</p><p>Aizawa: And I was lying, no one's going home.</p><p>Everyone looked shocked at what he said.</p><p>Aizawa: That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the test.</p><p>"WHAAAAT?!"</p><p>Momo: I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry. I guess I probably should have something.</p><p>Yeah, she should have.</p><p>Radichio: Ok, not gonna lie... I kinda knew too.</p><p>The class got even more mad than before.</p><p>"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"</p><p>Josuke/Akio: What do you mean you knew?!</p><p>Radichio: What? You're telling me that you didn't see the hints I left?</p><p>Akio: What the hell you mean you left hints?!</p><p>Radichio: You can't be serious... please tell me you guys are joking.</p><p>Josuke: Does it like we're joking?!</p><p>Radichio just pinched the bridge of nose as heard, his friends, the ones he knew the most for his life entire life, should be smart enough to know he would do something like that.</p><p>Momo: He's not wrong, the hints were obvious, especially the grip test. If you think about it, if he used all of his strength then he would've broken it.</p><p>Josuke: Ohhh... that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it...</p><p>Radichio: Ya think?!</p><p>Aizawa: That's it we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning.</p><p>Everyone, besides the clearly angry Radichio, sighed of relief and got dressed in their school uniforms and was going while Midoriya went to recovery girl to heal his finger. Momo and Radichio was outside the school entrance waiting for his friends to meet him while he was still clearly angry.</p><p>Momo: Come on Radichio, can you just forget about it and stop being angry at them.</p><p>Radichio: I'm not mad, I'm just very disappointed to the point where I look like you don't wanna mess with me and piss me off even more.</p><p>Momo: That's the same thing! Come one just drop the act please? For me?</p><p>Radichio: Nope. Not gonna work this time. It only worked last time cause I was tired.</p><p>Momo: Pleaaase.</p><p>Radichio: Nuh uh.</p><p>Momo: Alright then... You asked for it.</p><p>Momo then squated down to make it look like she was shorter than him, grabbed his arm tightly to get his attention and did the puppy eyes. No one can resist the puppy eyes. Radichio blushed and looked away.</p><p>Radichio: Nope! Not falling for it! 'She's too damn cute to look at! Must... resist..!'</p><p>Radichio tried to resists but accidentally took a peak and saw the puppy eyes were starting to effetct him.</p><p>Momo: Pwetty pweaase?</p><p>Radichio: 'I'm about to have a heart attack from this cuteness.'</p><p>Radichio sighed in defeat.</p><p>Radichio: Fine. You win. I'll stop being mad at them.</p><p>Momo: Yay!</p><p>Momo pulled him closer to her and hugged his arm tight. This made Radichio blush madly and tired to have her let go.</p><p>Radichio: M-M-Momo let go!</p><p>Momo: Hmmmm. Nope!</p><p>Radichio: Momo please let go before somebody-</p><p>Jiro: What are you doing too him?</p><p>They looked to see Jiro and she was clearly jealous and angry. Momo loosened her grip on his arm as she did the same thing.</p><p>Momo: Why hugging him of course. He just needed to cool down that's. Besides it's not like your hugs would do anything to him.</p><p>Jiro: Really? Cause to me it looks like you were squeezing his arm to death. And my hugs are more comfortable than yours if you ask me.</p><p>Momo: I wouldn't say that. Radichio here thinks mine are better than yours. After all, he is my best friend.</p><p>Jiro: Oh really? Cause if I can remember, Radichio thinks mine are like pillows unlike yours that are like rocks.</p><p>Radichio: Wait hold on I never said-</p><p>Momo then let go of his arm as she walked up to Jiro and she did the same thing and they got into each other's face.</p><p>Radichio: O-Ok now girls, let's not do anything harsh her-</p><p>Jiro/Momo: <b>Shut up.</b></p><p>Radichio: ...ok...</p><p>Radichio just sat down against the wall until he heard somebody called out to him. He looked up to see his friend group, including Uraraka and Iida, signaling him to come over to them. They most likely saw what has happening and decided not to interfere. He looked back at the girls as they were about to start a cat fight again and back to his friends and made a wise decision... He went with friends. Smart move.</p><p>Iida: *whispers* Aren't you going to stop them?!</p><p>Uraraka: *whispers* Yeah they're your friends!</p><p>Radichio: *whispers* There's no stopping them at this point! Let's just go! Get out of here! Run away! Run like you never ran so fast in your life before!</p><p>They quickly bolted out of there before they noticed that he was gone. This is what happens when two girls are in love with the same guy.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">8:00 PM. Akatani residence</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Radichio: *sigh* What a day.</p><p>Radichio plopped down on his bed, as usual, after what occurred today. First the whole fitness test with the last one getting expelled and then there was Momo and Jiro oddly fighting over him about hugs.</p><p>Radichio: 'I don't get it. Why would they argue about hugs from me? I mean sure both of their hugs feel nice, but that sounds like a dumb thing to argue about.'</p><p>Yui: Seems like two people got their eyes on you.</p><p>Radichio sat up to his mother leaning the door of his room.</p><p>Radichio: Huh? What do you mean?</p><p>Yui: What I'm saying is that Momo and this Jiro girl loves you both. You probably love one of them back.</p><p>Radichio blushed at his moms words. Love? Him? That's impossible</p><p>Radichio: Mom!</p><p>Yui: What? I'm speaking the truth. You do love them right?</p><p>Radichio: I-I don't even know how to answer that. I mean sure, Momo and have known each other for so long, but she could have eyes for somebody other than me. And Jiro and I just met at the exam and we rarely hungout with each other since then.</p><p>Yui: You still text her right?</p><p>Radichio: Well yeah, but I don't even think she likes me like that.</p><p>Yui: 'Ok Yui. You raised three other kids and managed to help two of them with their love life. Third times a charm.' Radichio, I understand what you're going through. Love can be tough, but you have to be tougher than love.</p><p>Radichio: Wait, was there somebody else you were in love with besides dad?</p><p>Yui: Oh no we loved each other very much. Just that we were too shy to admit.</p><p>Radichio: Oh. But what does this have to do with me?</p><p>Yui: My point is, it's never about what you think of them as a person. It's your heart says about your feelings to them. Now son, answer me this, who do love? Jiro or Momo?</p><p>Radichio sat there for a moment to think about her question and finally came up with an answer.</p><p>Radichio: ...both...</p><p>Yui: What was that?</p><p>Radichio: ...Both.</p><p>Yui: Can you repeat that one more time?</p><p>Radichio chuckled a little cause he knew his mom was messing with him at this point.</p><p>Radichio: Both. I like both them.</p><p>Yui looked surpised at his answer. Her son actually likes two girls that have feelings for him. She then smiled and hugged him.</p><p>Yui: My baby boy has two girlfriends!</p><p>Radichio: Wha- They're not my girlfriends mom!</p><p>Yui: Oh they're not... yet.</p><p>Radichio: You're not making this any better!</p><p>Yui: Ok ok I'll stop. All I got to say is don't rush it, take it slow, and at some point, I'm sure they'll accept your feelings.</p><p>Radichio: Really?</p><p>Yui: I'm positive. Besides what girl would resist a guy with a cute face like yours?</p><p>She then playfully pulled on his cheeks as he was clearly annoyed by it.</p><p>Radichio: Ok mom it's starting hurt now.</p><p>Yui: Oh sorry.</p><p>Radichio rubbed his cheeks and looked up with encouragement.</p><p>Radichio: Alright I think I got a plan.</p><p>Yui chopped him on his head for just saying that. I mean come on. Why would you say it like that?</p><p>Radichio: Ow! What was that for?!</p><p>Yui: I get it that it's nice that you're already planning something but you can't just treat like you're a science nerd or something! Some girls may like nerds, but there are limits to everything.</p><p>Radichio: Right. So what do I do?</p><p>Yui: Instead of trying to be different, just be yourself. The hairdo change will do nicely again if you don't mess it up.</p><p>Radichio: Y-you know about that?!</p><p>Yui: You maybe fast but I still have quirk you know.</p><p>Radichio: O-oh.</p><p>Yui: Anyways, remember, be yourself, hangout with them from time to time, and take things slowly.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, ok, I can do that!</p><p>Yui: Oh and one more thing.</p><p>Yui then whispered something in his ear that made his face go all red.</p><p>Radichio: Mom! I didn't need to know about that!</p><p>Yui: Hey gotta be prepared at some point.</p><p>First day of UA, not so bad. First day of dating counseling, yeah let's keep that to ourselves and see what the future holds for Class 1-A.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hero Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>This is it. Now it's everybody's favorite time of the day. Hero Basic Training. And their teacher was none other than...</p><p>All Might: I am here! Coming through the door like a hero!</p><p>That's right, their teacher was All Might and everyone seemed excited about, especially two fanboys. And by two, it's Midoriya and Radichio. And by those two, it's mostly Midoriya.</p><p>Momo: Hehe. I thought you were a marvel fan?</p><p>Radichio: Oh I am. I just didn't think he would be teaching us hero stuff!</p><p>All Might: Welcome to the most important class at UA High. Think of it as "Hero-ing 101." Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it, today's lesson will punch no punches!</p><p>All Might then pulled out a flashcard that had the word "BATTLE" on it.</p><p>Akio/Bakugo: Fight training!</p><p>Midoriya/Josuke: Real combat?</p><p>Radichio: This should be interesting. Now you got my attention.</p><p>All Might: But one of the keys of being a hero is... LOOKING GOOD!!!</p><p>All Might pointed to a wall that opened up to have different numbered containers.</p><p>All Might: These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started.</p><p>Everyone cheered with excitement as they were finally be able to wear their costumes.</p><p>Radichio: Alright! Now we're talking.</p><p>All Might: Get yourselves suited up, and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!</p><p>Class 1-A: Yes, sir!</p><p>Everyone headed to the locker rooms to change into their costumes. Most of them had either costumes that were requested for their quirk while some...</p><p>Akio: You guys done yet?</p><p>Radichio: Hold on give me a sec! This thing is new and it still isn't easy getting in like the old one.</p><p>For Radichio, instead of wearing the one he would usually wear, he asked his mom for some changes of the suit that would be suitable for his quirk.</p><p>Midoriya: You guys can go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys soon.</p><p>Akio: Alright if you say so-</p><p>The door swung open to reveal Radichio in his upgraded his suit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josuke: Woah! You looking fire!</p><p>Akio: About time, now let's go.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Training Ground Beta</span>
  </b>
</p><p>All Might: They say that clothes makes the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!</p><p>The class walked out of the tunnel as the sun shined upon them and their suits, like walking on stage doing a fashion show.</p><p>All Might: Take this to heart: From now on you are all... heroes in training! This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool! Now. Shall we get started, you buncha newbies?</p><p>Akio nudged Radichio and pointed at Josuke and Uraraka as he was blushing about Uraraka's skin tight suit.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. I ship it.</p><p>Momo: Ship what?</p><p>Radichio looked to see Momo next to him and immediately blushed as well. Her suit was skin tight as well, but it was a bit more revealing.</p><p>Radichio: O-oh uh, nothing really! Y-your suit looks great on you...</p><p>Momo blushed at his compliment.</p><p>Momo: T-thank you. You look great too...</p><p>Radichio: Thanks...</p><p>They heard footsteps coming from the tunnel and looked to see Midoriya in his hero suit. Or I would like to call to it. The "All Might Junior suit." Radichio covered his mouth, even though having his mask on, and looked away from him.</p><p>Radichio: You're so obvious...</p><p>All Might: Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training. I'm gonna move you two steps ahead. Most villain fights you see on the news take place outside. however, statistically speaking the run-ins with most dastardly evil-doers take place indoors. Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent villains stay in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into two teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two-on-two indoor battles.</p><p>Tsuyu: Isn't this a little advanced?</p><p>All Might: The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now.</p><p>Momo: Sir, will you be deciding who wins?</p><p>Bakugo: How much can we hurt the other team?</p><p>Uraraka: Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?</p><p>Iida: Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skills?</p><p>Aoyama: Isn't this cape trÃs chic?</p><p>Josuke: Will one of us be on a three person team?</p><p>All Might: I wasn't finished talking! Listen up. The situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evil-doers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, so classic action movie set up.</p><p>All Might: Exactly. Time's limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!</p><p>Everyone drew their slots and partnered up with who got the same letter as them. Everyone except for...</p><p>Radichio: Hold on a sec, if there's 25 of us, then that means I have to be on three person team right?</p><p>All Might: Ah yes, that's right. Hmm. Would anyone like a third partner on their team?</p><p>Everyone just either talked or stood there in silence like they were hesitant about having him on their team. Radichio jaw wide open as he looked in shock of his classmates.</p><p>All Mights: Well this is an unfortunate turn of events...</p><p>Radichio: You guys are mean!</p><p>Kaminari: Sorry dude, it's not us, it's just that...</p><p>Akio: You're clearly the strongest one out of all of us here, so you should be fine doing a solo.</p><p>Tsuyu: Yeah, and to be honest, you look scary with that outfit.</p><p>Kirishima: Even though it's manly.</p><p>Radichio looked in disbelief on his classmates comments about him. That was until two hands rose up.</p><p>Momo/Jiro: I'll take him!</p><p>Momo and Jiro looked at each other, and focused back on the subject.</p><p>All Might: All right then, I suppose you two can be one his team after your turns and young Harukita and Mendez will team up after theirs. Now I declare that the first teams to fight will be... these guys!</p><p>All Might pulled out a black and white ball from the boxes that VILLAIN and HERO on it. It was hero Team A: Midoriya and Uraraka vs. villain Team D: Bakugo and Iida. Oh let's see how this goes.</p><p>All Might: Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch!</p><p>Class 1-A: Yes, sir!</p><p>As everyone was heading towards the monitoring room to watch. Josuke walked up to Radichio and whispered to him.</p><p>Josuke: I have a bad feeling for Midoriya.</p><p>Radichio: I know. Him against Bakugo? I never knew this day would come.</p><p>Josuke: You think he'll win?</p><p>Radichio: Bakugo's tough. But he's too cocky. He'll let the fight and anger get into his head and lose point of the objective. So yeah, I think Midoriya will win.</p><p>Josuke: Even if it means breaking his bones in the process?</p><p>Radichio: If this was real... Whatever it takes.</p><p>They arrived to the monitoring room to watch the fight, before the match started, someone tugged on his vest and he looked to see Jiro and Momo, looking apologetic.</p><p>Radichio: Is something wrong?</p><p>Momo: We just want to say... We're sorry for the way we acted yesterday.</p><p>Jiro: Yeah, that quirk test Mr. Aizawa gave us yesterday had me really stressed out, so that's why I almost started a fight with Momo.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, ok. So you're friends again?</p><p>They looked at each other and smiled back.</p><p>Jiro: Yeah, we're cool now.</p><p>Radichio: That's nice to hear. Now the match is about to start, don't want to miss how Midoriya beats Bakugo.</p><p>The match began as Team A sneaked into the building and Bakugo, as excepted, went on his own to ambush them, leaving Iida behind with the bomb. When Bakugo found them, Midoriya and Uraraka split up as he fought Bakugo head on and she went for the bomb. It was difficult as Bakugo was being rough with him and Iida, playing the role of the villain well, was making it difficult for Uraraka to get the bomb due to his engine quirk. They soon got the upper hand as Midoriya used his quirk to throw both Iida and Bakugo off guard, breaking his arm in the process and Uraraka used her zero gravity quirk to capture the bomb. Midoriya was sent to the nurses office when he passed out.</p><p>Jiro: Wow... That was... Intense...</p><p>Momo: True, but he kind of got reckless when Bakugo started to take things seriously and took his anger out on him.</p><p>Akio: Hmmmm, wonder where he got that recklessness from?</p><p>Radichio: Shut it. I don't wanna hear anything from you.</p><p>Momo and Jiro laughed quietly from their argument of how Akio was saying Radichio is a bad influencer and mostly Radichio's reactions that they claimed was "cute."</p><p>All Might: Well despite the results. The MVP of this exercise is Young Iida!</p><p>The students gasped at All Might saying that Iida was the MVP even though he was on the villain team and lost.</p><p>Tsuyu: Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead, since they're winners?</p><p>All Might: Mmm! Valid Question. Why didn't I choose one of those two? Who has a guess?</p><p>Radichio and Momo raised their hands at the same time.</p><p>Radichio/Momo: Sir! I can tell you why!</p><p>They just looked at each other and blushed.</p><p>Radichio: Oh you go first.</p><p>Momo: Why thank you. Anyways, Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. Care to explain Radichio?</p><p>Radichio: Gladly. Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya, that he should really let go of at this point. Using a large scale attack like that indoors was a dumb move and could've been dangerous. Same goes for Midoriya. Sure his plan was to throw both villains off guard, but it hardly thought it out considering the damage he did and quick he did it. He rendered helpless. Smart but not smart. And for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle, definitely not big brain play right there, and her final attack was too reckless even for her.</p><p>Momo: Exactly. If she'd treated the fake weapon as though it was real, she never would've risked using such an imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission, to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end.</p><p>Radichio: Now that's what I call a battle smart strategy.</p><p>Iida was blushing as he was being praised by his fellow students.</p><p>Momo: Technically, the hero team won, yes...</p><p>Radichio: But they took advantage of the fact that this was just training. They didn't respect of the trial.</p><p>Everyone looked in shock as they fully did a whole summary of the training, including All Might.</p><p>All Might: 'These two really have a good eye on them.' Yes... Well, you overlooked a few things. Young Iida could have relaxed a little bit in the exercise, but... otherwise, you nailed it!</p><p>Momo: One should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a top hero.</p><p>Radichio then noticed that Uraraka was looking sad and started to feel bad for her. He did scolded her for what she did, but he didn't think he went that hard on her. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Radichio: Don't take it personally. Remember, this just training, and think of it as learning from your mistakes so you won't mess up again and be better.</p><p>Uraraka just looked up at him and now had a determined face. Meanwhile Momo and Jiro were jealous a little bit until he took off his mask for a sec and had a reassuring smile on his face and their face was red as his vest.</p><p>Momo/Jiro: 'I think I'm really heads over heels for him now.'</p><p>All Might: Now then, time to blow this joint! Let's move on to the next match! Think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this training yourself.</p><p>Class 1-A: Yes, sir!</p><p>The second match was set as Team B, Todoroki and Shoji, were the heroes and Team I, Ojiro and Hagakure, were the villains. As the match began, the hero team went inside and Shoji oddly exited the building. Suddenly, the building began to get covered in ice, most likely it was Todoroki. Not only the inside of building was cold, almost everyone in the monitor room watching the fight was cold  and shivering as well.</p><p>All Might: H-he incapacitated them without compromising the weapon or his teammate. Take close note of his technique, students.</p><p>Kirishima: Woah, he's so strong!</p><p>Momo: S-so cold.</p><p>Momo suddenly felt something wrapped around and saw Radichio took off his vest and wrapped it around her for warmth.</p><p>Radichio: Warmer?</p><p>Momo: Yeah, thanks. 'His vest is so warm. Feels like I'm by a fireplace or a camp fire.'</p><p>She moved closer to him to feel even warmer. He was using his quirk a little bit after all. Jiro noticed this and felt immediately jealous and got close to him as well. As for the fight, Todoroki got hold of the bomb and unfreezed everything. Seems like his quirk is also heat as well, could be a fire quirk. The matches went on until it was finally Radichio's team to go. His team was playing the role of the heroes while the other team, Akio and Josuke, were playing the role of the villains. His team was waiting outside, thinking of plan and waiting for the signal to go in.</p><p>Momo: So, what's the plan?</p><p>Radichio: Hmm, knowing these two for some time, it's probably gonna easy to get through them.</p><p>Jiro: Care to explain Mr. Stark?</p><p>Radichio blushed lightly from Jiro calling him Iron Man as she chuckled.</p><p>Radichio: Right... Akio and Josuke will most likely wait for us to arrive there and take us on by surprise. His quirk is fire and earth, so he'll use earth to make some boulders and Josuke will use his telekenisis on those boulders to make a trap, once they expect us to get there, he'll drop the boulders on us, and use the capturing tape on me and cover me up with the boulders and use his fire part of his quirk to meld them together so I can't escape.</p><p>Momo: They would go that far?</p><p>She sounded nervous from that.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, they're playing the villain role so they would do something dirty like that.</p><p>Jiro: So what do we do?</p><p>Radichio: Simple. We do this with stealth.</p><p>They looked confused as he said they basically got to act like they're ninjas.</p><p>Jiro: No offense, but I don't know if you noticed... We're not ninjas.</p><p>Radichio: I know, see it like this, if the building has power, then there's an electrical outlet.</p><p>Momo: Ah, I see. And when there's an electrical outlet-</p><p>All Might: Alright students! Ready! GO!</p><p>Radichio had a smug on his face as he put his mask on and they walked in the building.</p><p>Radichio: This is where the fun begins.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Monitoring Room</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Kaminari: He has a plan right? While he's acting all smug?</p><p>Mineta: And he has two chicks with him?</p><p>All Might: Hmm, pay closely attention. Young Akatani is merely playing the role of a hero, even in the toughest situations, always stay confident and have a smile on your face. And I believe his plan is in motion.</p><p>The students looked confused until they saw his team approach a power outlet and sparks was appearing out his hand. Bakugo was standing by himself and took noticed of his plan earlier.</p><p>Bakugo: 'I see. He's cutting out the power temporarily so they can get by easier. Clever bastard.'</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Team Hero</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Radichio opened the electrical box and used his lighting to cut out the power. Momo already knew what the plan was and used her quirk to make some night vision goggles.</p><p>Radichio: Good thinking, should be able to see better in the dark. Now let's get going.</p><p>Momo/Jiro: Right!</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Team Villain</span>
  </b>
</p><p>They were starting their plan to trap them until the power went out. Josuke screamed from the surprise and jumped on Akio. Akio then made a little flame on his finger to illuminate the area.</p><p>Akio: Uh Josuke?</p><p>Josuke: O-oh, sorry. So they cut out the power.</p><p>Akio: Damn heroes. 'Must've known our plan from the beginning.' You go check it out, I'll stay here.</p><p>Josuke: Ehh?! Why me?!</p><p>Akio: Because if I go, then it'll be easier for them to win, not trying to say you're weak or anything.</p><p>Josuke: Ughh, fine I'll go. Can't even see.</p><p>Akio: Use your telekensis to lighten the area.</p><p>Josuke: Oh, right.</p><p>The light blue aura surrounded him again as he was using his quirk so he can see better and went off to find him.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Team Hero</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Radichio's team running through the halls to find the bomb until they suddenly came to a stop.</p><p>Momo: Why did we stop?</p><p>Radichio: Jiro, your ear jacks.</p><p>Jiro: On it.</p><p>Jiro stuck one of her ear jacks in the wall to listen for anything until she heard footsteps above them. She pointed above them, signaling one of them is heading towards them.</p><p>Radichio: Probably Josuke. Akio is stronger than him, he most likely sent him so we wouldn't win a bit easier and end up making the same mistake as the first team did with forgetting about the objective.</p><p>Jiro: Any ideas?</p><p>Radichio thought for a minute until he looked like he came up with one and told him plan.</p><p>Josuke: Heeeeere's Josuke!</p><p>Josuke turned around the corner to supposedly surprise them but no one was there. He's been doing this like five times already and was getting bored.</p><p>Josuke: Where you heroes? Come on out. I won't bite. 'My head's starting to hurt and my quirk could go out any minute. There has to be some alternative light source around here.'</p><p>As if right on que, a torch was lit up right next to him.</p><p>Radichio: Need some light?</p><p>Josuke: Oh thanks..... Wait a minute!</p><p>Before Josuke could turn around, he was knocked out by Momo with her pole. Jiro then tied him up with capturing tape.</p><p>Momo: I hope I didn't hit him too hard.</p><p>Radichio: He seems fine. Let's hurry and go.</p><p>They then ran around the building to find Akio and the bomb until they stopped at a doorway.</p><p>Jiro: This it?</p><p>Radichio looked in to a figure standing in the middle of the room pacing. He nodded to them, signaling that this was the room they were looking for. They whispered quietly to each other so he wouldn't hear them.</p><p>Momo: Now what do we do?</p><p>Radichio: This may sound risky, but I only got one thing up my sleeve. I'll handle it from here.</p><p>Jiro: What, no you can't!</p><p>Momo: We can do this together!</p><p>Radichio: Listen, Akio's to strong for the both of you, I'm the only one strong of to stop him.</p><p>Jiro: Radichio please! I can't... We can't lose you!</p><p>Momo: Please don't get yourself killed!</p><p>Radichio noticed, even with the night vision goggles, that they were crying as they were looking down, probably part of the act. Radichio lifted their heads as he was smiling at them.</p><p>Radichio: I'm not doing this out off confidence, I'm saying this to keep you too safe. If the villains mangaes to win, then the people of the city is done for. You guys head back and keep watch of Josuke. I promise, I'll make it out come back alive.</p><p>They immediately hugged him and he hugged them back.</p><p>Momo: A-alright, you come back alright?</p><p>Radichio: I will.</p><p>Momo and Jiro got up and quickly left to keep an eye on Josuke while Radichio looked back at his objective and made the neon blue substance again.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, let's hope this work.</p><p>Some time as passed as the match was almost over. The lights were suddenly lit back on.</p><p>Akio: 'Was it temporaily? Wait if it was, then that means-!'</p><p>Radichio: That's right!</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Akio looked to see Radichio was standing in front of him as he tore his mask off.</p><p>Radichio: The whole plan was to separate you two from each other,  to get rid of you, and get rid of that bomb!</p><p>Akio looked shocked at first and then just had a evil grin instead.</p><p>Akio: Bravo, hero. I'm impressed you managed to make it this far.</p><p>Radichio: And this is the end of your tyranny villain! Give up now or suffer the consequences!</p><p>Akio: Oh where have I heard that before? Ah yes, the same heroes who tried to beat me but couldn't. What makes you so different than the others?</p><p>Radichio: Because I have one move that could stop you for good.</p><p>Akio face looked confused and then shocked as he saw Radichio hand was a finger gun as there was lighting and flames surrounding it.</p><p>Radichio: What's wrong? You look scared. In fact, you should be. I know how you quirk works. You can manipulate flames and the earth around you. My last resort may have some flames, but once I shoot this towards you, you'll no choice but to take it because the electricity will have a huge effect on you and you can't do anything about it! Any last words villain?</p><p>Akio still looked shocked until he started laughing. He laughed quietly and laughed louder and louder until it was a villain like laugh.</p><p>Akio: Oh Akatani, you never ceased to surprise to me. But you forget... I can simply absorb the flames and dodge the lightning before it can even hit. And if I dodge it, then it would hit the bomb instead, and set off the bomb it self! What will you do now?!</p><p>Radichio: Next you'll say...</p><p>Radichio/Akio: I win!</p><p>Akio and everyone became surprised by his sudden prediction of what he was going to say next.</p><p>Akio: B-but how?! How did you know-?!</p><p>Radichio: Hmph. You villains never learn. You should always declare your victory after you truly won that battle.</p><p>Radichio then aimed his direction to side of the bomb and shot there, breaking a finger in the process. It looked like it was going to hit the wall but instead, it went behind the bomb, back around, and hit Akio straight in the back, shocking him in the process. It wasn't strong but it was enough to put him out cold. Radichio then walked passed and put his hand on the bomb before saying-</p><p>Radichio: Now I win.</p><p>All Might yelled through the speakers with excitement.</p><p>All Might: THE HERO TEAM WINS!!!</p><p>Radichio sat down to relax until he heard rapid footsteps and looked to see Momo and Jiro rushing at him and pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>Momo: You did it!</p><p>Radichio: I told you I was gonna win. And didn't I tell you guys to go?</p><p>Jiro: I know, but we couldn't just leave you behind.</p><p>All Might: Alright  now love birds.</p><p>They blushed and looked at All Might as was standing with his cheeky smile.</p><p>All Might: You can do all the smooching and kissing later all you want, now it's time to review your work.</p><p>Both teams  went back to the monitoring, Akio and Josuke were only knocked out for some time, only for them to be praised by their entire class for the act they pulled on. Some said it felt like it was an actual super hero movie or a fairy tale book as a film version and some said they actually cried at the last bit with the hero sacrificing himself to save his "lovers", even All Might cried to that. Everyone was lined up outside the exit as the training lesson was over.</p><p>All Might: That's a wrap! Super work. You really stepped up to the plate. And, we didn't have any major injuries, except for Midoriya and Akatani.</p><p>Radichio: Hey my finger is not that bad.</p><p>His finger was bandaged up but still winced from pain whenever he moved it, but he hides it.</p><p>All Might: Anyways, you should be proud. Excellent first day of training, all around!</p><p>Tsuyu: It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class. Mr. Aizawa was kind of buzzkill.</p><p>Everyone nodded as Tsuyu was right.</p><p>All Might: I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my Alana mater! That's all for now, folks. I should go and check on Young Midoriya's process. Now, watch how a pro exits. Like he's got somewhere to be!</p><p>All Might then took off at an alarming speed as a gust of wind was left behind them.</p><p>Kaminari: Ok, you guys, that is a hero!</p><p>Ojiro: Aw, I'll never be able to run that fast.</p><p>Radichio: I could.</p><p>Mineta: Super awesome!</p><p>Everyone changed back into their uniforms and went on with their day. It was late afternoon now as people was either going home or just chatting with other people. Midoriya then opened the door as he came back from the nurses office and a few students were swarming him about earlier and were introducing theirselves.</p><p>Tokoyami: So noisy.</p><p>Iida: Tokoyami! Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instant!</p><p>Jiro: Dude. You need to chill.</p><p>Iida just went off being... well, Iida. Akio and Josuke were talking about something that seemed to bother Josuke alot.</p><p>Akio: Admit, you have a crush on Uraraka.</p><p>Josuke: I keep telling you I don't! We're just friends that's all.</p><p>Akio: Then why you looked jealous that she had to team up with Midoriya then?</p><p>Josuke: I wasn't jealous!</p><p>Akio: Alright fine you don't have a crush on her.</p><p>Josuke: Ok good, like I said we're just-</p><p>Akio: It's Mina. You seemed to be pretty happy to work with her.</p><p>Josuke: Akio stop!</p><p>And Momo was trying to comb Radichio's hair to its straight self how it was on the first day, but was having difficulties.</p><p>Radichio: Ow ow ow! That hurts!</p><p>Momo: If you hold still then it shouldn't hurt. Now hold still and let me comb it!</p><p>Radichio: You're not even combing it right. You're suppose to put gel in then comb it.</p><p>He grabbed the comb from her and grabbed some gel from his bag and then put it in his hair. He then combed his hair to right and it was like it was the other day. Momo puffed her cheeks in embarrassment as he made it look so easy. Yeah when she's around him, she would do this sometimes.</p><p>Momo: I just don't get how is it that it was easy for you but not for me.</p><p>Radichio: Well you were combining the wrong side. It's the side with the less spikes that you have to do first, not the big ones.</p><p>Momo: O-oh...</p><p>Radichio: It's fine, you'll get the hang of it. Why do you want this hair style anyway?</p><p>Momo: O-oh umm... I think it suits you better when we're in class.</p><p>Radichio: Hmm... I guess, it does feel a bit nice.</p><p>Momo: Also... I kinda... like you...</p><p>She muttered that last part to herself so he wouldn't here.</p><p>Radichio: Hm, you say something?</p><p>Momo: Oh! Uhh, nothing! I think Jiro is calling me bye!</p><p>Momo then just left Radichio sitting there confused when she saw Jiro leaving and just took her quickly.</p><p>Radichio: O-ok, bye... I guess?</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">With Momo and Jiro</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jiro: Did you really have to pull me like that?</p><p>Momo: Sorry but we got to talk.</p><p>Jiro: About what?</p><p>Momo: Look, I know you and I both like him. It's so obvious at this point that our class knows about it and few of the girls-</p><p>Jiro: Won't stop telling you to confess? Yeah, same here. And I was wondering...</p><p>Momo: Huh?</p><p>Jiro: Instead of fighting over him... how about we share him?</p><p>Momo face became red at thought.</p><p>Momo: S-share him? I don't know about it it sounds ridiculous I-I mean, does even like us both? I don't to trouble him having feelings for both of us but if he picks one of us then he's gonna feel bad and-</p><p>Jiro just put her finger on her lips to shut her up as she was rambling on about the situation.</p><p>Jiro: Listen, I'm sure he likes us both.</p><p>Momo: Are you sure?</p><p>Mina: Oh my god will you two just go and confess to him already?!</p><p>They blushed and looked to see Mina and the other girls, including Selvaria and Alicia.</p><p>Hagakure: Yeah you should confess already. Everyone in the class knows but him.</p><p>Momo: I don't know still. How do we know if he already has his eyes set for one of you? Well, except for Selvaria and Alicia.</p><p>Tsuyu: To be honest with you, he's not our type. Ribbit.</p><p>Momo/Jiro: Huh?</p><p>They sounded like they offended by what she said.</p><p>Mina: Yeah, the guy may be cute but I already have my eyes on someone.</p><p>Tsuyu: He's a bit complicated to understand to me.</p><p>Hagakure: He sounds nice but looks scary.</p><p>Uraraka: I'm definetly way below his league for someone like him. Plus... I kinda have feelings for someone already.</p><p>Alicia: And if I was single I still wouldn't be interested in him.</p><p>Selvarai: You know, it's not too late to ask him out. And when you do, here's some advice for taking him out on date. A restaurant would be nice, but not too nice like a expensive or fast food, something decent. He's not the type to wear suits and stuff unless it's like a dinner party.</p><p>Momo: Oh, I see. 'I guess that's obvious from seeing how he acts.'</p><p>Selvaria: He's a hero nerd like Midoriya, but since it's clear that he's more into Marvel and superhero movies, pick out a movie to watch that he would like. Also, he's a gaming nerd, so you could actually just take him out to an arcade place and have your date there.</p><p>Jiro: I think we get it. Thanks.</p><p>Selvaria: No need to thank me. You girls got this.</p><p>Momo: Right, it can't be that hard right?</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">With the boys</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Josuke: I still don't get it, how did you that earlier?</p><p>Radichio: It's not that hard to understand. I used my speed, so he couldn't notice me, to attach the threads on the pillars, behind the wall, and then behind his back, then boom.</p><p>Josuke: Uhhh...</p><p>Akio: Ok so you know how lightning rods work?</p><p>Josuke: Yeah they attract lightining right?</p><p>Akio: That's how it works.</p><p>Josuke: Ohhhhhh. That makes sense.</p><p>Kirishima: Hey Radichibro!</p><p>They turned their attention to Kirishma, Sero and Kaminari walking towards them.</p><p>Kirishima: That was manly what you guys did earlier! You really took the hero and villain role well!</p><p>Kaminari: Yeah! I didn't think another electric quirk user would do something that, you're pretty amazing!</p><p>Radichio: Oh it was nothing.</p><p>Sero: And the way you used your telekinesis with Ashido's acid against Sato and Kado was pretty amazing!</p><p>Josuke: O-oh well thanks. I didn't really use it when I went again.</p><p>Kaminari: We just have one question.</p><p>They tilted their heads in confusion.</p><p>Kaminari: Are you and Yaoyorozu dating?</p><p>Radichio's became red as Kirishima's hair and became a stuttering mess.</p><p>Radichio: W-what?! No we're not d-dating! What you think of that?</p><p>Kirishima: I don't know man, you always call her by her first name.</p><p>Sero: And you two seem close.</p><p>Radichio: T-that's because we've known each other since we were kids.</p><p>Akio: Then how come you don't call Midoriya by his first name then?</p><p>Radichio: You don't do it either idiot.</p><p>Akio: Oh, right.</p><p>Kaminari: I guess that makes sense. But what about Jiro? You two seem close as well.</p><p>Radichio's face became even more red and steam was coming from his head.</p><p>Radichio: L-like with Momo, K-Kyoka is just my friend. We're not dating either.</p><p>Josuke: Hold on! You just said her first name and you guys just met at the entrance exam. Care to explain that?</p><p>Radichio processed what he said and realized he called Jiro by her first name.</p><p>Radichio: I- Uh- Well- Thing is... Ithinkmymomiscallingmegottagobye!</p><p>Josuke: Oh yeah, he loves her.</p><p>Akio: You mean them?</p><p>Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero looked at Akio, shocked at his statement.</p><p>"Them?!"</p><p>Josuke: Oh yeah, he does love both of them.</p><p>Akio: Heh, wonder how'll this will go.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Class Rep and USJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Josuke POV</b>
</p><p>Josuke: I don't like it.</p><p>Radichio: Don't like what?</p><p>Josuke: The hair. It's... How do I put this? It makes me look like mini you.</p><p>Radichio just looked me confused until he realized what I meant.</p><p>Radichio: I do?</p><p>Josuke: Yeah don't you see it?</p><p>Before he could answer, a reporter suddenly got in our face and asked us questions about All Might.</p><p>Reporter: You two! You're one of All Might's students right? Tell us, what is he like as a teacher?</p><p>Josuke: Uhh... I guess like the other teachers at UA I guess?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, that's he kinda is really. Now if you excuse, we have to get to class.</p><p>He pulled me by arm and rushed us to class before they could ask anymore questions. We stopped right outside the door as I was trying to catch my breath from that running.</p><p>Josuke: *pant* You could've *pant* warned me earlier.</p><p>Radichio: Sorry, just didn't wanna get swarmed by those reporters. Let's head in.</p><p>We entered the class and sat in our seats. Oh, and if you're wondering, here's how the seating chart is for the five of us. First it's Selvaria, then it's Alicia, next it's Akio and finally there's me and Radichio. We sat there for homeroom to start. As we waited, I look up to see Mina, seemingly minding her on business. She looked back at me and smiled and waved at me. Being the shy guy I am, I blushed and smiled nervously and waved back at her. She looked like she chuckled at my reaction and went back to what she did.</p><p>Josuke: 'Ok that just happened. Why's my heart racing all of a sudden?'</p><p>I got out of my thoughts soon as homeroom started.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Aizawa: Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each your team's results. Bakugo. You're talented. So don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?</p><p>Bakugo: Yeah, Whatever.</p><p>Aizawa: And, Midoriya.</p><p>He got tensed and nervous when his name was called.</p><p>Aizawa: I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder. And don't give me that excuse that you don't have control over your quirk. That line's already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while you're training here. But your Quirk will be really useful when you can get a little handle on it. So show a little urgency huh?</p><p>Izuku looked up looking relieved and now determined.</p><p>Izuku: Right.</p><p>Aizawa: Let's get down to business. Our first task will decide your future.</p><p>'Is it another quirk test?'</p><p>'Oh good, just normal school stuff!'</p><p>Kirishima: Pick me guys! I wanna be class rep!</p><p>Kaminari: I'll take it!</p><p>Jiro: Yeah, you're gonna need me.</p><p>Aoyama: Someone with style would be the best.</p><p>Mina: I'm, like, totally the right pick!</p><p>Everyone just went into a frenzy about who to pick for class representative while Radichio just ignored them until Momo tapped him.</p><p>Momo: Why aren't you suggesting yourself.</p><p>Radichio: Let's be honest, I'm not the class representative type.</p><p>Momo: Are you doubting yourself again?</p><p>Josuke: Oh he's not, he's speaking the truth.</p><p>Momo: Wait I don't-</p><p>Iida: Silence, everyone! Please!</p><p>The class turned their attention to him.</p><p>Iida: The class representative's duty is to lead others. That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader!</p><p>"It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you."</p><p>Kaminari: Is this really the best idea?</p><p>Tsuyu: We've known each other  a few days, how do we know who to trust?</p><p>Kirishima: Besides, everyone'll just vote for themselves.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, and there's also the fact that some of us actually known each other longer...</p><p>Josuke: And who exactly we should trust.</p><p>Iida: Exactly. But that means whoever does receive the multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job. It's the best way right sir?</p><p>Aizawa: Do what you want, just decide before my nap's before.</p><p>And so, everyone was given a small piece of paper to vote class representative. When everyone turned their votes, the results showed that Izuku got 4 votes, Momo got 2 votes and Radichio got 2.</p><p>Izuku: How did I get four votes?!</p><p>Bakugo: Okay, you idiots! Who voted for him?!</p><p>Sero: What, did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?</p><p>Bakugo: What did you say?!</p><p>Momo: So, we both got two votes.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah and we both voted for each other. Wonder who the second person was?</p><p>Momo: It probably Mineta... Wait how did you-</p><p>Radichio: Momo we've been friends since we were kids. It was kinda obvious.</p><p>Momo: Yeah... friends...</p><p>Radichio looked concerned for her, like he said something to make her sad.</p><p>Radichio: Is everything alright? Was it something I said?</p><p>Momo: N-no, it's nothing. Just that I would be class rep instead of Midoriya.</p><p>Radichio: Hey hey, don't be like that. To make you feel better, how about you take spot to be vice president?</p><p>Momo: Are you sure?</p><p>Radichio: Positive.</p><p>Izuku and Momo, still looking sad, went up to the front of the class while Izuku was sweating from being chosen as class rep.</p><p>Aizawa: All right, our class rep is Midoriya, and our deputy is Yaoyorozu.</p><p>Izuku: Really? It's this not a mistake?</p><p>Momo: *sigh* How'd this happen? 'It should be me and Radichio up here, but I'll have to deal with it.'</p><p>Tsuyu: This might not be so bad.</p><p>Kirishima: Yeah I can get behind Midoriya I guess.</p><p>Kaminari: Yaoyorozu was on top of it when it came to our training results!</p><p>Some of them was okay with it. The bell rang and it was lunch time. As always, the lunch room was crowded like it was a concert our something.</p><p>Izuku: Guys, I'm kinda worried about the class rep thing, I don't think I'm qualified.</p><p>Akio: Relax I'm sure you'll do fine.</p><p>Iida: You'll be great. Your courage and quick thinking under stress will make you a worthy leader, not to mention the strength you've demonstrated will help make you a worthy leader. Not to mention the strength you've demonstrated. Those are the reasons I voted for you, at least.</p><p>Izuku: You were one of the four?</p><p>Josuke: That's surprising, I thought it would've been Radichio but I think I know who he-</p><p>Radichio: Shut it!</p><p>Uraraka: Didn't you wanna be rep really badly? I mean you do look the part. Cause of the glasses.</p><p>Radichio: That's not exactly how we should be choosing our rep...</p><p>Uraraka: Oh wait, you and Yaoyorozu had the same amount of votes but you let her have it. Why's that? You definitely seem like the class rep type, I mean we all saw yesterday how you won. Those were really smart moves.</p><p>Radichio: That's true, but-</p><p>Josuke: He's more of a battle strategist than when it comes to normal school stuff.</p><p>Iida: I see. Wanting a job and being suited to it are quite different things. Observing our family's hero agencies taught us much.</p><p>Josuke/Uraraka: Agency?</p><p>Radichio: Looks like I'm not the only one here. So what does your family do?</p><p>Iida: Uh... Oh it's nothing.</p><p>Uraraka: Y'know I've been wondering something about you. Admit it, Iida. You're filthy rich!</p><p>Iida: Uh-- I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family.</p><p>Radichio: Oh come on Iida. Izuku, Josuke, and Akio here knows about mine and he still treat me the same as the others do.</p><p>Iida: I suppose I can tell you about my family.</p><p>
  <b>Momo POV</b>
</p><p>Momo: 'I still can't believe he let me have the role of deputy for class rep. I mean I don't mind it but still-'</p><p>Jiro: You're still thinking about how he let you have role are you?</p><p>I was brought out of my thoughts as Jiro called me.</p><p>Momo: Huh?</p><p>Mina: Yeah, you haven't touched your food yet and you look like something's bothering you.</p><p>I looked down to see they were right, I haven't even touched my food ever since lunch started. I blushed and started eating.</p><p>Momo: I-it's nothing really! I-I'm fine see?</p><p>The girls looked at each other, nodded and looked back at me, looking like the knew I was lying.</p><p>Selvaria: You were trying to confess to him if you and him were class rep were you?</p><p>Momo: I- I.... Yes... And it looks it failed.</p><p>Mina: Oh don't worry Yaomomo.</p><p>Yaomomo?</p><p>Mina: I'm sure you guys can-</p><p>Suddenly the alarm rang and there was an announcement of a Level 3 breach.</p><p>Selvaria: Level 3 security breach?</p><p>Student: It means someone managed to get past the school's barriers! This hasn't happened before, we need to go!</p><p>Everyone ran to escape but it crowded quickly as everyone was pushing and shoving each other. I got dragged away by the other girls. I kept getting shoved until I bumped into someone and we got pushed to the window.</p><p>Radichio: Well this odd...</p><p>I looked in front of me to see Radichio as his face was red and mine became red too because our faces were close to each other.</p><p>Momo: Y-yeah, this is odd...</p><p>Jiro: You can say that again.</p><p>We looked to see Jiro holding on tight on his arm so she wouldn't get dragged away. Now's not the time to worry about how we ended up like this. We got to find out who could get in.</p><p>Momo: Who could've managed to get in so easily?</p><p>Jiro: *sigh* I think I know...</p><p>Radichio looked to see who it was and his face showed disappointment.</p><p>Momo: Who is it?</p><p>Radichio: Ugh, it's just the media. Probably being stubborn just to get to All Might.</p><p>Momo: Thank goodness, but how do we inform everyone to calm down?</p><p>Just as I said that, we look to see Iida flying over the crowd, using his quirk, until he hit the wall over the exit.</p><p>Iida: Listen up, everything is okay! It's just the media outside. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Everything's fine! We're UA students. We need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best!</p><p>Everyone calmed and seemed relieved after Iida took care of the situation.</p><p>Radichio: Phew, look like that's handled. And...</p><p>Momo: Hm?</p><p>He was doing it again. He was looking away from me and was blushing. At this point he looks cute when he does this now. Makes me want to kiss him. He looked at me as we got lost into each other's eyes again. I reached out for his hair to turn it back to it's spikey self. I may like the straight one, but his signature spikey one is better for me. Just like last time, I slowly moved face towards his until-</p><p>Jiro: Alright, alright that's enough!</p><p>We looked at Jiro she was blushing crazy and we did the same because she practically saw we were about to kiss.</p><p>Momo: H-how about we finish lunch and head to class.</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah, sounds good to me...</p><p>We returned to finish our lunch and head back to class. Everyone sat down while me and Midoriya stood in front of the class, he looked really nervous.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Momo: It's time class rep, let's begin.</p><p>Izuku: Um, okay, so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be. But first, there's something that I wanna say.</p><p>This seems to catch everyone's attention.</p><p>Izuku: I've thought a lot about this. And I think that Tenya Iida should be our class rep! He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So I believe that he should be the one leading our class for now on.</p><p>Iida looks shocked at his statement.</p><p>Kirishima: Yeah you know what? If Midoriya vouches for him I'm good. Plus, he was a big help. He totally manned up and took charge right?</p><p>Akio: Yeah, I agree. He's definetly the leader type for this class.</p><p>Aizawa: This is a waste of time. I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up.</p><p>Iida: If Midoriya is nominating me for this job... then I humbly accept! I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities!</p><p>Kirishima: Sounds good, Emergency Exit!</p><p>Kaminari: Emergency Exit Iida. Don't let us down man!</p><p>Momo: *mumbles* Hello, I got two more votes than him.</p><p>Momo looked at the back of the class to see Radichio mouthing. "You can do this!" to her. She looked a bit surprised and then had a determined face as her crush motivated her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">The next morning</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Soon, it was afternoon. Which means it's another hero training.</p><p>Aizawa: Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might and another falculty member will be keeping tabs on you.</p><p>This got everyone by surprised. Most likely due to the break in.</p><p>Sero: Sir! What kind of training is this?</p><p>Aizawa then held out a card that said "RESCUE" on it.</p><p>Aizawa: Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that.</p><p>Akio: Disasters huh?</p><p>Kaminari: Sounds like we're in for a big workout.</p><p>Mina: Totally!</p><p>Kirishima: Real hero stuff. This is what separate the men from the boys. I'm shaken with excitement!</p><p>Tsuyu: Finally, I'll get to show off how good I am in water. Ribbit.</p><p>Momo: What do you think Radichio, are you excited for this?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah actually. Maybe I can test my quirk in fire disasters or in thunder storms. And hey, maybe you can be my damsel in distress.</p><p>Momo blushed from his "flirt" and started stuttering. Unfortunately Jiro also heard this and was blushing as well.</p><p>Momo: I-I... A-are you saying t-that-</p><p>Radichio: T-that didn't come out right did that. Ugh, can't flirt for crap.</p><p>Momo: N-no! It's not that. Just took me off guard that's all. 'Besides, I might like being his damsel in distress.'</p><p>Aizawa: Guys, I'm not finished yet. What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about your costumes... but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities. This special training is is at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking the bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready.</p><p>Everyone got up with their costumes and went to the locker rooms to change into them.</p><p>
  <b>Jiro POV</b>
</p><p>I was waiting outside the boys locker room for Radichio to put his costume on. As I was waiting, I was thinking about how should I confess to him.</p><p>Jiro: 'How should I do this? Should I wait here and confess to him when he comes out? Or do it when both him and Yaoyorozu comes out? This is turning out to be more difficult than I thought.'</p><p>Just as I was thinking, I hear yelling coming from the locker room. I put one of my earphone jacks in the wall to listen. I know it's wrong, but who's gonna stop me?</p><p>Akio: Come on dude really?!</p><p>Radichio: What? What's wrong?</p><p>Akio: I thought you were just wearing a regular suit, but an undersuit, really?!</p><p>Bakugo: Of course he has to wear one dumbass! It's like his sleeves, they help preventing setting his clothes on fire.</p><p>Radichio: Exactly! I don't see the problem.</p><p>Akio: It's not that. It's the fact that- *turns him around* it's revealing your ass!</p><p>I instantly blushed when Akio said that. And judging by Radichio's voice, he was blushing as well.</p><p>Radichio: T-that's how I wanted it, so I can be more flexible. Besides no one asked you to look...</p><p>Jiro: 'Not gonna lie... I wanna see it...'</p><p>Josuke: No homo, but as far I'm concerned, that's UA's ass right there.</p><p>Bakugo: Tch. Whatever, I'm leaving.</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah, let me put the rest of my stuff on and go...</p><p>I quickly took my ear jack out and acted like I was just chilling when Bakugo came out. He looked at me suspicously and then just left. Soon, Radichio came out with his face still blushing.</p><p>Radichio: S-so... you heard everything?</p><p>Jiro: W-what?! N-no! Why would you think that? I-it's not like I was spying on y-you or anything. Just curious that's all. 'Curious about that- No! Now's not the time think about that.'</p><p>Radichio: Curious about my ass?</p><p>My face fully became red and I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.</p><p>Jiro: N-no I-I-</p><p>Radichio: Hehe. I'm just messing with you. Ow!</p><p>I stuck one of my ear jacks in his ear for that statement. I swear this guy can act like he's an idiot sometimes. But, he's our idiot.</p><p>Radichio: What was that for?!</p><p>Jiro: That was for tricking me. Dummy.</p><p>Radichio: Hey don't call me that! That's so mean! I kinda understand scary but a dummy?</p><p>Jiro: Well you shouldn't have did that. And... I just wanna say...</p><p>Before I could confess, Mina called out to us.</p><p>Mina: Hey lovebirds! Will you two stop flirting and come on? Mr. Aizawa will leave you behind and he wouldn't joke about that!</p><p>We both blushed and ran outside waiting for everyone to get dressed. I gotta get Mina back for interupting me. I'll confess to him soon.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>As the people who wasn't ready were still getting dressed, the ones who were ready was just chilling by theirselves or talking with others. Josuke was talking to Uraraka and Mina about the "incident." Uraraka was blushing madly while Mina was laughing.</p><p>Josuke: So then I finished off with saying, "That's UA's ass."</p><p>Mina: Bwhahahaha! Oh my god Josuke you're too funny!</p><p>Uraraka: Oh my god. S-should we even t-talk about this?</p><p>Josuke: O-oh! Uhh...</p><p>Mina: Oh don't worry about it! We'll keep this to ourselves.</p><p>Meanwhile, Radichio, Jiro and Momo were talking about the training exercise.</p><p>Jiro: So what do you guys think this exercise is gonna be?</p><p>Radichio: Could be anything really. Earthquake aftermath, survivors stuck in the a ditch, villain attack during a rescue, the list goes on.</p><p>Momo: Well whatever it is, we have to be ready for it. Right now, we're heroes in training, and we'll show what it takes to be a hero.</p><p>Radichio/Jiro: Right.</p><p>Momo: Oh and Radichio?</p><p>Radichio: Hm?</p><p>Momo walked up to him and whispered in his ear. What she just said made him shudder and blush.</p><p>Momo: I heard what they said about your butt.</p><p>Radichio: Y-you did?</p><p>Momo: Oh yeah, and I gotta say...</p><p>Momo then went under the long backside of his vest and grabbed it. This made him jump a little and his face red as his vest.</p><p>Momo: This is UA's ass~.</p><p>Radichio: I-I'm assuming this y-your way of flirting back at me?</p><p>Momo: Yes it is, why?</p><p>Radichio: W-well uhh...</p><p>Momo: O-oh! You don't like it?</p><p>Momo then let go his butt.</p><p>Momo: I'm sorry! I should've done that.</p><p>Radichio: N-no! It's not that really.</p><p>Momo looked at him confusingly and got Jiro's attention as well.</p><p>Momo: What do you mean?</p><p>Radichio: How do I put this? Back in middle school, apparently some of the females there would do same thing you just did...</p><p>Momo and Jiro were surprised as Momo covered her mouth and Jiro had steam coming from her head.</p><p>Jiro: Y-y-you're kidding right?!</p><p>Radichio: Wish I was... They did it whenever my friends weren't around...</p><p>They're eyes twitched like they were angry at something.</p><p>Momo/Jiro: 'No one is gonna touch MY man like that EVER.'</p><p>Radichio: Heh. I guess we're both not good at flirting, huh? Wanna know the funny part?</p><p>Jiro: What?</p><p>Radichio: Unlike how Momo did that, I didn't find theirs attempts at it even flirtish or anything, I thought they were getting something off of it. Heck I didn't even know what flirting was back then!</p><p>Momo look surprised and Jiro covered her mouth from laughing.</p><p>Momo: 'Oh my god... '</p><p>Jiro: 'He's like a confused cute puppy! How is he so adorable?!'</p><p>Akio then appeared behind him.</p><p>Akio: Wait don't that mean that you-</p><p>Before he could say anything else, Radichio quickly covered his mouth.</p><p>Radichio: Shut. It.</p><p>Suddenly Iida blew a whistle to get everyone's attention.</p><p>Iida: Gather around, Class 1-A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently.</p><p>Izuku: Iida's kicking it into high gear as class rep huh?</p><p>Everyone got on the bus, unfortunately the bus was just a city bus so they just sat wherever they wanted to. Radichio sat next to Jiro listening to music while Josuke sat next Mina.</p><p>Iida: This bus' open layout ruined by boarding strategy...</p><p>Mina: Iida, you really need to chill.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, you're our class rep, not the Prime Minister of Japan.</p><p>Tsuyu: If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I wanna say... about you, actually.</p><p>She was referring to Izuku.</p><p>Izuku: About me? What is it, Asui?</p><p>Tsuyu: I told you to call me "Tsu."</p><p>Izuku: O-oh. Yeah, right.</p><p>Tsuyu: That power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might's?</p><p>Before Izuku could answer, Josuke intervened to prevent suspicion of his quirk.</p><p>Josuke: True, but you forget that All Might doesn't hurt himself when ever he uses it.</p><p>Kirishima: I was thinking the same thing. Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting-type a' quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it. My Hardening's super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive.</p><p>Izuku: Oh, no way, I think it's really awesome looking. You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that.</p><p>Kirishima: You really think so? Seems like it'd be easier to be a popular hero if had something flashier.</p><p>Josuke: My psychokinesis could be flashy. It's awesome to lift things with your mind.</p><p>Mina: But it's lame if it gives you a headache, sweetie.</p><p>Josuke looked down in embarrassment and was blushing when she killed him "Sweetie."</p><p>Kirishima: Well, if any of our classmates have pro quirks, it's Radichio, Akio, Todoroki and Bakugo.</p><p>Tsuyu: Sure, but Bakugo's always angry, so he'll never be that popular.</p><p>Bakugo: What did you say?! I'll kick your ass!</p><p>Tsuyu: Ya see?</p><p>She proved her point.</p><p>Kaminari: Y'know we basically just met you. So it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage.</p><p>Bakugo: You're gonna regret the day you applied to school you loser!</p><p>Radichio: Bakugo just calm down.</p><p>Bakugo: Huh?!</p><p>Radichio: All you're doing is proving them they're right. If you wanna prove them wrong then just ignore them.</p><p>Bakugo looked like he was gonna say something to him but just sat back down and took his advice.</p><p>Bakugo: Fine, but don't order me around got it?</p><p>Radichio: Noted.</p><p>Jiro: You seem to calm him down easy. What are you guys close friends or something.</p><p>Akio: He's his babysitter!</p><p>Radichio: Shut it!</p><p>Bakugo: And he's not my damn friend ears.</p><p>Radichio: She has a name you know.</p><p>Bakugo: Oh yeah? Well I don't care hedgehog.</p><p>Radichio just looked at her and shrugged then went back to his music. Soon, they arrived at the place. As soon as they got off, they were greeted by a hero in a puffy white costume.</p><p>Thirteen: Hello, everyone, I've been waiting for you!</p><p>Izuku: It's the space hero, Thirteen! The chivalrous pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!</p><p>Radichio: Some times I wonder if you're the hero nerd or is it me.</p><p>Uraraka: Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!</p><p>Josuke: Mine too!</p><p>They gasped as they looked at each other.</p><p>Uraraka: Did we just become best friends?! 'Maybe... we could become more than that... right?'</p><p>Josuke: Yep!</p><p>Thirteen: I can't wait to show you what's inside!</p><p>Class 1-A: This gonna be awesome!</p><p>Instant karma.</p><p>As everyone entered the building, they all gasped in excitement at the site of the enormous building.</p><p>Kirishima: Holy crap! It's like some kind of amusement park!</p><p>Thirteen: A shipwreck. A landslide. A fire. A sandstorm Et cetera- I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the <b>U</b>nforeseen <b>S</b>imulation <b>J</b>oint. But, you can call it, <b>USJ</b>!</p><p>Radichio: 'Ah. Just like Universal Studios Japan.'</p><p>Aizawa: Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already? Let me guess, he booked an interview instead.</p><p>Thirteen went to Aizawa to talk about something so the students couldn't hear them.</p><p>Radichio: 'If All Might's not here...'</p><p>Akio: 'That could mean he probably used too much energy... We should be fine.'</p><p>Aizawa: The clock's ticking. We should get started.</p><p>Thirteen: Excellent. Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two thing. Possibly three, four, or five.</p><p>Class 1-A: We get it!</p><p>Thirteen: Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called "Black Hole." I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust.</p><p>Izuku: Yeah you used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters haven't you?</p><p>Thirteen: That's true, but my quirk could also very easily be used to kill. Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous.</p><p>Radichio: 'Damn, she's right.'</p><p>Thirteen: In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you have a solid idea of your quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening.</p><p>Everyone cheered for Thirteen's speech. For Radichio, his expression became uneased and  Momo and Jiro noticed this.</p><p>Momo: Is everything alright?</p><p>Jiro: You look tensed, are you nervous?</p><p>Radichio: No... Somethings not right. It's like I can sense... danger.</p><p>Momo: That's probably the zones. I'm sure it's-</p><p>The lights suddenly went off and the fountain kept turning off and on. A black spiral appeared in front of it until it grew larger and someone came through it. It was a person that had blue hair and lots of hands around him.</p><p>Radichio: 'This can't be good!'</p><p>Aizawa: Stay together and don't move! Thirteen. Protect the students!</p><p>Kirishima: Woah, what is that thing?</p><p>As the mist grew larger, more people came out of it.</p><p>Radichio: 'Yeah, definitely not good!'</p><p>Kirishima: Wait, has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people.</p><p>Josuke: Umm, I don't think this is part of the training.</p><p>Aizawa: Stay back!</p><p>The class look to see Aizawa put on his goggles, meaning this is serious.</p><p>Aizawa: This is real. Those are villains.</p><p>Everyone gasped as those were actual villains approaching them. Suddenly another person came out, but this time it was giant bird person thing.</p><p>Josuke: Wait, those are real villains?!</p><p>Radichio: Most likely. 'Most of them look like thugs, but that hand guy with the monster has to be the one behind this. Just why are they here?'</p><p>Kirishima: What? Real villains? No way. How could so many of them get into a UA facility this secure?</p><p>Momo: Yeah, Thirteen. Why aren't the alarms going off?</p><p>Thirteen: Good question. I'm not sure.</p><p>Todoroki: Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target? Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here.</p><p>Selvaria: Right. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught. They're clearly fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?</p><p>Everyone realized they were danger. Jiro held Radichio's hand tightly as Momo stood behind him while Uraraka and Mina stood behind Josuke.</p><p>Aizawa: Thirteen, get them outta here. And alert the main campus. Actually, if they've got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications, too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school.</p><p>Kaminari: Yes, sir!</p><p>Izuku: What are you gonna do? You can't fight them on your own!</p><p>Akio: Yeah, there's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their quirks, you're fighting style is not suited for this.</p><p>Aizawa: You can't be a pro if you only have one trick. I'll leave it to you Thirteen.</p><p>Thirteen nodded and he rushed in to the villains. To their surprise he managed to take the first three down his scarf. He continues fighting as he deactivates their quirks and keeps moving.</p><p>Izuku: Woah. He's holding them off. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him.</p><p>Akio: No time for analyzing. We need to go, now!</p><p>Just as they were heading towards the exit, the same purple mist appeared in front of them.</p><p>???: There is no escape for you.</p><p>Akio: 'Shit! Looks like he can teleport or something.'</p><p>???: It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves in to this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?</p><p>Radichio: 'So that's why they're here. To kill All Might.'</p><p>???: I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must've been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Ah, well, in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play.</p><p>Before Thirteen could use her quirk, Bakugo, Akio and Kirishima jumped at the mist and attacked it.</p><p>Kirishima: Did ya think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?</p><p>Akio: Yeah, we're not afraid to fight you. So bring it!</p><p>The dust settled down only to reveal they did no type of damage.</p><p>???: You live up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt.</p><p>Thirteen: You three, get out of the way, right now!</p><p>???: I'll scatter you across this facility, to meet my comrades, and your deaths!</p><p>The purple mist surrounded most of them as Iida managed to escape with Uraraka, Mina, Sero and Sato. For everyone else, they get separated to different parts of the facility.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Mountain Zone</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jiro POV</b>
</p><p>I was wrapped to the mountain zone with Yaoyorozu and Kaminari as we were surrounded by villains. That's what I thought until I heard screaming.</p><p>Kaminari: Hey, you guys here something?</p><p>Jiro: Yeah, sounds like screaming.</p><p>Momo: And it's coming from-</p><p>We all looked up to see Radichio and Josuke falling from above and Josuke was screaming.</p><p>Josuke: OOOOOOHHH SHIIIIT!!!</p><p>Kaminari: Oh crap! They're not slowing down!</p><p>Momo: I'll make a-</p><p>Jiro: Don't worry.</p><p>They looked me confused until I pointed up and they saw that Radichio was doing the same thing he did at the entrance exam, using his flames from his hands and feet to slow himself down, only this time his arm wasn't damaged. Once he got close to the ground, he showed off by doing a super hero landing.</p><p>Jiro: Was that really necessarliy?</p><p>Radichio: To me it was. And I think I nailed it.</p><p>He had his usual smug until he lost it when Josuke landed on top of him.</p><p>Josuke: Oh hey! I landed safely!</p><p>Radichio: Yeah... on me...</p><p>Josuke: Oh sorry!</p><p>Josuke got off of him as he dusted himself off. I tried to hold back my laughter but I regained focus to the fact that we were surrounded by villains. And Kaminari being Kaminari... He was just being scared.</p><p>Kaminari: These dudes are terrifying! My whole life just flashed before my eyes, I think I saw the grim reaper! What's going on?</p><p>Jiro: Could you maybe take it down a few notches?</p><p>Momo: Right now we need to focus on getting away from these enemies.</p><p>Radichio: Don't need to tell me twice.</p><p>Radichio punched his fist together as a flame and lightning marks appeared around him then disappeared and his eyes glowed a light blue.</p><p>Kaminari: Then pull out a weapon for me, too!</p><p>Jiro: You're the one with electrical powers. Just zap 'em so we can run.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah like this.</p><p>Radichio ran up to one of the villains as they were throwing a punch at him but he flipped over them and zapped them from behind and fell unconscious. He continued on fighting more villains. Man he's so cool...</p><p>Kaminari: Were you two not paying attention during combat training? Some partner and observer you guys were. I can cover my body with electricity. But if try to shoot it out, it'll go everywhere. I'd take you guys down along with them! Or did you want a shock treatment today? I can't even call for help because there's still interference jamming the signal! I'm counting on you four! I'm no help in this situation. You've gotta get us outta here. Please!</p><p>Jiro: You're a real damsel in distress, aren't you?</p><p>Josuke: Oh! I got an idea!</p><p>Just as Kaminari dodged another punch from a villain, Josuke used his psychokensis to send him back.</p><p>Josuke: Human stun gun!</p><p>Kaminari: Seriously?!</p><p>As expected, he made contact with the villain and started shocking him.</p><p>Kaminari: Woah. Hey, this is working! I'm super strong! Sit back you guys. You can count on me!</p><p>Jiro: You are exhausting.</p><p>Another villain was about to hit Kaminari but I attached by earphone jacks to my boots to send a sound wave to destroy the boulder and the villain got shocked as well. Another one got shocked when Yaoyorozu sent a net at them and fell into it.</p><p>Momo: You're lucky that worked out so well.</p><p>Jiro: I'm sorry. Next time I'll ask before saving our butts.</p><p>Josuke Hey, hey! No fighting each other! Now what would Radichio say about this?</p><p>We both blushed when he called us out.</p><p>Jiro: W-well why don't you help and fight villains instead of-</p><p>He used his quirk on four villains and sent them flying from the mountain zone before I could even finish.</p><p>Josuke: You were saying?</p><p>Jiro: R-right. Sorry.</p><p>Josuke: It's fine. Besides he's more focused on the villains see?</p><p>He pointed to where he was and we saw he was doing fine against these villains. He was punching and dodging their attacks as he knocked them out one by one. What he did next took me by surprise.</p><p>Radichio: NINJA GO!</p><p>He spun around and became a flame and lightning tornado and was taking out the villains quicker. He soon stopped and came to us.</p><p>Josuke: Really? You couldn't yell anything else?</p><p>Radichio: You try to think of something to yell when you become a tornado and dressed up as a ninja. Is it ready Momo?</p><p>Momo: Yes, it's ready!</p><p>The back of Yaoyorozu's clothes was tearing apart as she was making something.</p><p>Momo: It takes me a little longer... to create an object this big!</p><p>The clothes tore apart as a huge blanket came out from her back.</p><p>Josuke: A blanket?</p><p>Radichio: Not just a blanket. A rubber sheet that could handle Kaminari's full power. Now, go Kaminari!</p><p>Kaminari went full power and used his quirk on every villain around the area as we hid under the sheet. Once it was over, Momo and Radichio lifted it up to see that every villain was down... And her chest was exposed. Luckily Josuke already turned around so he wouldn't see.</p><p>Momo: Now then. I'm worried about the rest of our class. We should find them right away.</p><p>Radichio: Right.</p><p>Jiro: You're looking a little overexposed right now!</p><p>Momo: Oh, I can make some new clothes.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, but for right now...</p><p>Radichio took off his vest again and covered her up with it.</p><p>Radichio: Wear this. Don't want anybody to see our chest out in the open. Especially Mineta.</p><p>Momo: *blushes* T-thanks.</p><p>Jiro: 'Yayorozu is so punk rock and Radichio is such a caring gentleman. No wonder why we fell in love with him.'</p><p>We heard Kaminari and look to see he was walking while having his thumbs up and had a stupid face. His quirk must've caused to be like this. Yaoyorozu quickly made a new costume before at some point he would turn back to his normal self. Looks like things are good from here.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Momo: See? Good as new.</p><p>Radichio: Now let's go and-</p><p>Before he could finish, a villain came from underground and grabbed him by his mouth.</p><p>Jiro/Momo: Radichio!</p><p>Josuke: Crap!</p><p>Villain: Hands up. And no quirks, got it? Use your powers, and I'll kill your friend here.</p><p>Radichio: *muffeled* Kill is an understatement for a guy like me.</p><p>Villain: Shut it!</p><p>The villain tightened his grip on his face as he started to struggled to break free.</p><p>Radichio: 'Damn it! Gotta focus and- I can't focus! This guy's grip is too strong for me to focus and break loose!'</p><p>Momo: We're helpless here...</p><p>Jiro: Damn villain. He totally caught us with our pants down. I thought that electric blast would've fried them all. We're so stupid. How did we not see this coming?</p><p>Villain: I feel a little brotherhood with other electric types, so I don't want to kill him. But I will if you make me.</p><p>Radichio: 'Did this guy make a double joke? I swear if he did I'm gonna punch him into the wall once I get off his grip for his stupidity.'</p><p>They couldn't do anything to save him. They put their hands in the air to surrender.</p><p>Momo: An electric type. He's probably the one Todoroki and Selvaria said was jamming our communications.</p><p>Josuke: I wanna bash this guy's teeth in so bad right now.</p><p>Jiro: You're telling me.</p><p>The villain walked closer to them.</p><p>Villain: Don't move a muscle. Let's take this nice and slow.</p><p>Jiro: Y'know, you two dudes are so lucky. People with electric type quirks are destined for mainstream sucess.</p><p>Josuke quickly caught on at what she was doing.</p><p>Josuke: She has a point y'know.</p><p>Villain: Huh?</p><p>Momo: *whispers* What are you two doing?</p><p>Jiro: I mean, even if you didn't wanna be a hero, there are tons of jobs you could do in the city, right?</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, your kinda quirk is in high demand really. So we're wondering, why would you become a villain in the first place? 'Come on, take the bait!'</p><p>Momo finally caught on at what she was planning to get her earphone jack plugged in to her boot to have the villain let go of him.</p><p>Jiro: You don't have to answer, I just thought it might be interesting to know.</p><p>Villain: Ha! Nice try.</p><p>They became shocked as the villain easily knew what her plan was.</p><p>Radichio: 'Aw shit.'</p><p>Villain: Think you can distract me that easily? Big mistake, sweetheart. I'm not some dumb thug who can be outsmarted by a couple'a kids. You need to learn to take hostage situations seriously.</p><p>The knocked villains were starting to get back up and their anger only rose as they try to think of a way to save him from getting crushed by the villain.</p><p>Momo: 'This isn't good! Come on Momo, think! You gotta save him somehow!'</p><p>Jiro: 'This cheating bastard! I swear I'm gonna stab him in the eyes with my earphone jacks once we save him!'</p><p>Villain: So here's the new deal. Either your friend here's going to die, or you are. How about that? You can either save his life... or your own.</p><p>Radichio: 'Or how about yours? Time for plan B!'</p><p>Josuke looked to see Radichio's head was moving and instantly knew what he was doing.</p><p>Josuke: Or how about your life?</p><p>Villain: Huh? What are you talkin' abou-</p><p>The moment he was distracted, Radichio opened his mouth and bit down on the villain's hand and the villain was screaming in pain.</p><p>Josuke: See, that's why I said that.</p><p>Villain: Let go you damn brat!</p><p>Instead of letting go, he bit harder. The villain then tried to use his quirk on him, but instead of killing him, it was helping him instead.</p><p>Villain: Gah! What the hell is this kid?!</p><p>The villain swung him around to try and pry him off. That didn't work. Then, with one last attempt, he slammed him into the wall, but he was still holding on. This kept going on until he slammed him on his head as he finally let go and fell to the floor, not moving a single muscle. All they could do was watch in horror as they saw their crush/JoBro got knocked out, possibly killed, by the villain.</p><p>Jiro: You... YOU..!</p><p>Villain: YOU, aren't going to do anything! What YOU BRATS are gonna do is stay and-</p><p>Before he could finish, he was suddenly knocked down felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back in fear to see... an angry saiyan. No, an angry SUPER saiyan. The right side of his bangs were covering the right side of his face as blood was coming down from it and a shadow covered his face while his left eye was still visible and showed anger. Momo and Jiro cried tears of joy to see he was alive while Josuke looked relieved.</p><p>Radichio: It's gonna take more than that to take me down. Looks like YOU'RE gonna need to learn on who to take as a hostage.</p><p>Villain: Uh... Please don't break my face?</p><p>Radichio: ...Ok.</p><p>Villain: Really?</p><p>Radichio: No.</p><p>He then punched him square in the face, holding back his strength clearly, and sent him straight into the mountain. leaving a huge crater on impact. He looked at the other villains and they instantly felt fear.</p><p>Radichio: Anybody else?</p><p>The villains then ran away while Radichio sat down as he was tired and dropped out of his super saiyan form. Like if this was déjà vu, Momo and Jiro jumped at him and hugged him. This time, it was actual tears they had.</p><p>Radichio: Uh, girls?</p><p>Momo: I-I thought lost y-you.</p><p>Jiro: Please, don't go doing stupid stuff like that again. I don't want to see the one person I love die.</p><p>Radichio was shocked to hear those words coming from her.</p><p>Radichio: A-are you saying that?</p><p>Before he could ask further, Jiro slammed her lips against his while Josuke was blushing madly at the sight and Kaminari was still acting dumb. He was surprised at first but sank into it. They soon separated as Radichio just looked at her and Jiro was smiling.</p><p>Radichio: W-woah. I guess that means we're a couple.</p><p>Jiro: Yeah but it's not just us.</p><p>Radichio: Huh?</p><p>Suddenly Momo did the same thing as he was completely caught off guard. They separated as Radichio's eyes was wide opened and his face was red.</p><p>Momo: All three of us are a couple. I've been meaning to confess to you ever since we met again. I was afraid that you already had feelings for someone else, but seeing how you treated me and how we've became closer, I realized my true feelings for you.</p><p>Jiro: Yeah, no guy has ever treated me like you did before. And when you saved me during the entrance exam, this may sound a bit weird, but I saw you as my hero. Truth is, if you weren't here, I don't know where we would be right now.</p><p>They looked to see Radichio only to see that his eyes were swirling and he was looking a bit tipsy like he was drunk.</p><p>Momo: Radichio?</p><p>Josuke: I- Uh... I think Radichio.exe has stopped working. Looks like you guys broke him. He should be back to his normal self in a sec.</p><p>Momo: O-oh! I guess this is alot for him to take in. We should help him up.</p><p>Jiro: Yeah but first lets get him patched up.</p><p>Momo created some bandages for his head and they helped him up went back to the entrance with the rest of their classmates. Once they got there, they saw the school faculty, with Iida, has arrived and the villains were taken down.</p><p>Momo: They made it!</p><p>Josuke: Looks they took care of it.</p><p>Akio: Yeah but a little too late.</p><p>They looked to see Akio, Selvaria and Alicia but they were either wet or just came from the fire zone.</p><p>Josuke: Woah! What happened to you guys?</p><p>Akio: Well it wasn't smart for them to send me to the fire zone, but apparently I need to upgrade my suit so it's flame resistant.</p><p>Alicia: You already know our case...</p><p>Jiro: Dang. I don't know if your side was worser than ours.</p><p>Akio: What happened with you guys?</p><p>Momo: Oh, we just had a run in with some villains in the mountain zone. Radichio took care of the rest.</p><p>Although still not working at the moment, he managed to get some words out... then stopped working.</p><p>Radichio: And by took care of... I stared at them... and they ran...</p><p>Akio: So... what happened to him?</p><p>Momo and Jiro blushed when he asked them that question. Akio looked suspicious of them until he finally realized what did they did.</p><p>Akio: Wait did you guys?</p><p>Selvaria: It's about time you two confessed.</p><p>Mina and Uraraka ran up to them once they heard the news.</p><p>Uraraka/Mina: You guys confessed?!</p><p>Momo: Well... the proof is right here...</p><p>They looked to see him with eyes still swirling and blushing. They jumped in excitement to see that they succeeded in revealing their feelings to their crush. After everyone met at the exit, they all went outside to check in to see if everybody's present. Everyone was unharmed, except of Izuku since his legs were all messed up and Radichio with his head injury but he's fine and standing on his own now. The class was talking about where they ended, who they fought with and how'd it turned out for them.</p><p>Akio: So you guys fought some low level thugs huh?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah they were pretty easy to deal with, weren't that much of threat.</p><p>Josuke: But that electric guy caught us by surprise. He nearly killed Radichio.</p><p>Radichio: "Killed" is not even close when it came to these guys. And one important lesson when fighting me, NEVER grab me by the mouth.</p><p>Alicia: Huh? I don't get it, why you say that?</p><p>Momo and Jiro came from behind him and pulled each side of his mouth to make some sort of smile so they can see his fangs.</p><p>Jiro: Cause this guy got some fangs you don't wanna mess with. 'Oh but I definitely wanna get bitten by- No Jiro! Keep those dirty thoughts away!'</p><p>Selvaria: Wait, since when did you have fangs?</p><p>Radichio: Since when I was a kid. Now girls, can let you go now? This is starting to hurt.</p><p>They let go as he rubbed his face from them stretching his mouth. Aoyama then came to them and was sparkling, as usual.</p><p>Aoyama: Wanna guess where I was?</p><p>Josuke: Ummm, I guess the-</p><p>Aoyama: It's a secret.</p><p>Josuke: Oh...</p><p>Tsukauchi: Let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus. The've been through a lot. We don't need to question them right away.</p><p>Tsuyu: Detective. What about Mr. Aizawa?</p><p>They heard that he was badly damaged and they don't know if his eyesight will recover. The students got worried for their homeroom teacher and hoped he will recover and won't lose his eyesight.</p><p>Mina: Um, sir? What about Thirteen?</p><p>Tsukauchi: There's no need to worry there. Despite some pretty bad lacerations to the back, Thirteen is gonna pill through, good as new. And All Might is without any serious injuries. He's in the nurse's office right now. Recovery girl's power should be all the treatment he needs.</p><p>Akio: And Midoriya?</p><p>Iida: How's he doing?!</p><p>Tsukauchi: Midori-- Ah, Recovery Girl is taking care of him too. He's fine.</p><p>Uraraka: Oh thank goodness.</p><p>Tsukauchi: Now, let's get you back to class.</p><p>The class got on the bus as Jiro and Momo sat with Radichio on either his left or right and they were sleeping on his lap or shoulder.</p><p>Josuke: Man, talk about lucky. Makes me jealous of him.</p><p>Mina: Oh come on JoJo, I'm sure you'll find somebody that loves you back. 'And you already found them.'</p><p>Josuke: Are you sure? This been going on for some time and the only type of girls I get are just friends.</p><p>Uraraka: Don't be like that JoJo! We're positive that you can find your partner or two soon. Just gotta follow your heart.</p><p>Josuke: 'Follow my heart...' You're right. Thanks, Uraraka! You're the best!</p><p>Uraraka blushed at his compliment.</p><p>Uraraka: Um... Yeah sure.</p><p>Once they arrived, they were walking through the halls as they were talking about the incident earlier. From that moment, they didn't feel like ordinary high school students, they felt like they were HEROES. They dressed back into their uniforms and went home, except for Iida and Uraraka, they waited Izuku to come back from the nurses office. It's night now, and you think everybody would be sleep and the Akatani's would be sleep by now right? Yeah no, Radichio's mom heard he was dating Momo and Jiro now and was gossiping about it.</p><p>Yui: My baby boy has a girlfriend! Well two girlfriends, but still!</p><p>Radichio: Mom! Can you at least keep it down? I don't want my sister to hear!</p><p>Kari: Too late.</p><p>A girl, that's supposedly his twin sister was standing in the doorway of his room. She was basically a female version of him but had her mother's short hairstyle and was shorter than him.</p><p>Radichio: *blushes* H-how much did you hear?</p><p>Kari: I heard everything. And relax, I'm not gonna tell Maize and Lizanna. It's pretty obvious that they'll over do it once they hear about this. So you're dating Momo now, haven't seen her we were kids. But who is this "Jiro?"</p><p>Yui: Oh they met at the entrance exam. Apparently he saved her from a zero pointer like a knight in shining armor.</p><p>His face became even more red than a strawberry.</p><p>Radichio: M-mom!</p><p>Yui: Ok, ok. I'm just messing with you. I'm just proud that you got you some girlfriends. You know when you were in middle school, I was starting to worry if no girl would just at least like you for you instead of using you for attention or for your body. Seems, like I don't have to worry about that anymore... except for your sister now. I swear you two are such good twins that whatever happens to one of you happens to the other.</p><p>Kari: Only difference is I actually look for my interest.</p><p>Radichio: Sis both of us has been stalked or were being used for attention in middle school, that doesn't reall make a difference...</p><p>Kari: Touche. We'll got out of your hair, just treat them how they treat you. No breaking hearts got it?</p><p>Radichio: I know, I know. But that's not gonna happen any time soon.</p><p>They left his room as he layed down on his bed looking at the ceiling. His phone suddenly rang and he looked to see it was a number he wasn't familiar with.</p><p>Radichio: 'Who's calling me? Might as well answer it. What was the saying humans use again? Oh yeah!' New phone who this?... Right?</p><p>Mina: Hehe. I can see why they were heads over heels for you. You're exactly like Midoriya, but a bit more mature.</p><p>Radichio: Mina? How'd you get this number?</p><p>Mina: Oh Josuke gave it to me. Speaking of him... Is he there?</p><p>Radichio: Josuke? Oh no he's not here. I asked him if he wanted to hangout but he said no. He's probably sleep by now. Why?</p><p>Mina: It's... nothing. But let's talk more about you. So you, Momo and Jiro are dating now, how you feel?</p><p>Radichio: Oh it's fine, just that this happened so suddenly. Plus... I had feelings for them too, just didn't know how should I confess to them. I was kinda bad with girls...</p><p>Mina: What?! YOU?! Bad with girls? Please you're a lady killer!</p><p>Radichio: Lady killer? Wait, does that mean I'll kill them?!</p><p>Although he can't see her, Mina was covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh at him and his pureness.</p><p>Mina: 'Oh my god this guy is too pure!' N-no Radichio that just means that you're attractive.</p><p>Radichio: I... I don't know if I should take that as or compliment or...</p><p>Mina: Nevermind that, the point is, you seem great with girls. You have been on dates before right?</p><p>Radichio: ...</p><p>Mina: Radichio... Please tell me you've been on dates before, RIGHT?</p><p>Radichio: Uh... Haha, do you have a funny story for you...</p><p>He simply explained even being described as a "Lady Killer", he has not gone on a single date before and Mina was laughing while Radichio had his face planted in his bed as he lost all confidence.</p><p>Radichio: 'Welp, there goes all my confidence...'</p><p>Mina: That's the second funniest thing I ever heard!</p><p>Radichio: Mina... I'm serious...</p><p>Mina: Wait... dead serious?</p><p>Radichio: ...Yes. I'm dead serious.</p><p>Mina: O-oh. I'm sorry, I-I didn't-</p><p>Radichio: No it's fine. The only reason why I never went on a date because the girls I encountered... they only wanted me for attention or just my "attractiveness."</p><p>Mina: 'Dang. A guy like him and Josuke shouldn't be treated like that. Better hope they don't run into one of those girls.'</p><p>Radichio: Any dating advice?</p><p>Mina: Wait, I thought you were good at giving dating advice?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, advice for how to get in relationships. There's a difference.</p><p>Mina thought for a minute and came up with an idea.</p><p>Mina: Alright so, you might wanna ask them out on a date before-</p><p>As if right on cue, Radichio got a text and it was from Jiro asking if he was available tomorrow since they got two days off from school. He responded with "Like a date?" and she responded back saying yes. He immidately panicked and told Mina.</p><p>Radichio: Jiro just asked me out on a date for tomorrow! What do I do?!</p><p>Mina: Hey, hey calm down. Listen carefully, just say yeah you're available tomorrow and see what she says next.</p><p>He did what she said and Jiro responded back with "Great! Meet us at the mall at 12. Sounds good?" and he simply texted back with the "Ok" emoji."</p><p>Mina: Well?</p><p>Radichio: So... she said to meet at the mall at 12 and I sent that circle finger thing.</p><p>Mina Oh my god yes! This is actually turning better than I expected. 'Maybe I can learn some things from their date so I can use when I ask Josuke out.'</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, but the thing is... it's both of them.</p><p>Mina got confused when he said that. She knew what he's talking about but didn't full understand.</p><p>Mina: Eh? I mean yeah that makes it better for you but why is that bad?</p><p>Radichio: Are you kidding?! I don't know what to do when I have a date with two girls on the same day!</p><p>Mina: Relax, okay? Just be ready and look decent for them. All in all, just be you when you're with them.</p><p>Radichio: I guess I can do that... Well, thanks Mina.</p><p>He then hung up as he thought about the date he has for tomorrow. Meanwhile Mina was thinking what her plan was.</p><p>Mina:  'This may be weird to do but I should probably go with them. Wait, no, I'll ruin it and make it just a regular hangout... I got it!'</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Momo POV</b>
</p><p>Momo: 'Please don't tell me he's nearly late again..'</p><p>I was waiting outside the entrance with Jiro waiting for our date to arrive. It's a shopping mall yes, but knowing more about Radichio from Selvaria and the others, there's actually a good restaurant in the food court he may like. Did he forget? There's no way he would forget. We just confessed to him yesterday, he risked his LIFE for ours, and this is-</p><p>Jiro: There you are. What took you so long slowpoke?</p><p>I looked to see who Jiro was talking to and saw Radichio. He wore a black jacket that had gold stripes coming the sleeves and across the chest, dark blue jeans red shoes that looked a bit similar Midoriya's but half of it was black, I swear those are like twins or something, and he had his straight hairstyle.</p><p>Radichio: Sorry I'm late, I was so anxious about this date that I wasn't sure what to wear and lost track of time. You two look really p-pretty by the way.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jiro: Therefore we have value?</p><p>Radichio got flustered and became the nervous cute innocent puppy he is.</p><p>Radichio: N-no! No that's not what I meant at all I-</p><p>Jiro: I'm messing with you. Thanks. You look... pretty too.</p><p>Radichio: Hehe. So uh... ready for our date?</p><p>Momo: I believe so.</p><p>Radichio: W-well then...</p><p>He held his hands out to us, asking for us to them as he leads us to wherever we want to go.</p><p>Radichio: S-shall I?</p><p>Jiro: 'He's too cute for my heart to handle!' Alright then, lead the way.</p><p>We held one of his hands as we entered the mall. If it was just one of us, like one date today and one tomorrow, then he probably would've felt more comfortable with this hand holding thing. But since it's both of us on the same day, I guess we'll have to roll with it.</p><p>
  <b>Mina POV</b>
</p><p>Hagakure: Soooo why are we spying on them?</p><p>Mina: We're not spying on them. I'm just taking notes.</p><p>We were watching from a far distance from the trio couple and disguised ourselves perfectly so they wouldn't notice us.</p><p>Hagakure: Notes? For what?</p><p>I tried to hide my blush but unfortunately, she quickly saw it and knew what was up.</p><p>Hagakure: Are you trying to see how you should treat Josuke when you ask him for your future date?!</p><p>Mina: W-what?! No w-why would you think that?! And keep it down, we can't let them hear us!</p><p>Hagakure: Sorry! But why are you "taking notes?" Didn't you give him some advice?</p><p>Mina: I know but... Let's not focus on that. Just focus on them for the moment.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>They followed them and stayed behind them so they wouldn't get caught and look suspicious of what they were doing. They stopped as soon they saw something that caught Radichio's eye.</p><p>Jiro: Why'd you stop?</p><p>Radichio: Look!</p><p>They looked to the food court section to notice that there was an Italian restaurant there. He seems to be happy about it.</p><p>Jiro: An Italian restaurant? You're excited about that?</p><p>Radichio: Well yeah, I'm actually interested in Italian and been wanting to try their food.</p><p>Momo: Well why don't we eat here then?</p><p>They went in the restaurant and Mina and Hagakure followed in pursuit. It looked fancy but the food was actually not that expensive and there wasn't that much people around, so Mina and Hagakure sat far but close from them.</p><p>Jiro: Dang, this place must be new to look this fancy.</p><p>Waiter: Why yes, in fact you're one of the first few people that came here. Now, what would you lovely couple like this fine afternoon?</p><p>Radichio: Hmm... I guess I'll have the "Spaghetti al nero di seppia?"</p><p>Momo: Yeah, we'll have the same thing, right Jiro?</p><p>Jiro: I guess I'll give it a try.</p><p>The waiter nods and leaves for their food.</p><p>Jiro: Since when did you speak with a good Italian accent?</p><p>Radichio: Oh that? I am learning Italian so why not try sounding Italian? I think I'm getting at it. You want to know some Italian as well Kyoka?</p><p>Jiro felt her heart warm up when he called her by her first name and was blushing madly.</p><p>Jiro: 'He just called me by my first name!' D-did you just...?</p><p>Radichio: Call you by your first name? Well we are on a date, so why not? If you don't like it then-!</p><p>Jiro: N-no no! It's fine. Plus, it's only fair since I always call you by your first name instead of your last.</p><p>Radichio: O-oh... well ok then...</p><p>They continued talking about different things until their food arrived. Their first reaction was either slightly disgusted or confused when they saw their spaghetti.</p><p>Jiro: Umm...</p><p>Waiter: Is there a problem with your food?</p><p>Momo: O-oh! It's nothing, just that...</p><p>Radichio: Why is it... black?</p><p>Waiter: Oh that's actually how it is. The pasta is Nero sauce, it gets its color from fresh squid ink.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, really?</p><p>They looked each at other and took a bite from their mysterious spaghetti. Their faces lighten up once they swallowed it.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, this is actually pretty good!</p><p>Jiro: I know!</p><p>They continued eating and talking for some time until Jiro brought up something funny.</p><p>Radichio: What's so funny?</p><p>Jiro: Oh nothing, just that since when do you wear lipstick?</p><p>Radichio was confused until he touched his lips and noticed the ink from the spaghetti was on his lips. He noticed the same thing about them and smirked.</p><p>Radichio: Well looks like I'm not the only beautiful looking person here wearing lipstick.</p><p>They looked each other and saw the ink was on their lips as well and blushed while smiling when he basically called them beautiful. They soon finished their food and the waiter came back with the bill, Radichio was about to pay until Momo stopped him.</p><p>Momo: It's fine. Let me pay for it.</p><p>Radichio: But why? Wouldn't it be... "ungentleman" like of me to let you pay for it?</p><p>Momo giggled at his creativity of making something that would the opposite of not being a gentleman.</p><p>Momo: Think of it as us repaying you for what you did for us yesterday. Plus, you don't have to pay all the time.</p><p>Radichio: I know... but you two are important to me, so I don't you to always spend your money on me like I'm using or something.</p><p>They blushed at his concerning for them and Momo decided to let him pay for the food this time. They left the restaurant to explore somewhere else in the mall while a suspicious pink girl and floating clothes was watching the whole thing.</p><p>Hagakure: Wow, who know he was a romantic type and a gentleman once you get to know him.</p><p>Mina: Yeah. 'Maybe I should do that for Josuke.' Let's continue following them.</p><p>For the rest of the day, they maintained their distance from them while following wherever they went. They went to music shop, most likely Jiro suggested that, and all they did was listen to music there and came out with different albums. They soon stopped again as another thing caught Radichio's eye. His eyes showed stars of excitement as they were in front of a comic book store and a movie store and coincidentally they were showing off Marvel comics. They went in to see what comics/movies they had and came out with like four different movies, and two marvel comics with 7 funko pop figures.</p><p>Jiro: I figured you were a marvel nerd, but I didn't think you would be on the same level as Midoriya with the nerdines.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. Well I guess he rubbed off some of his hero nerdiness on me.</p><p>Finally to end the day off, they stopped at a arcade place and played many games. Radichio pointed out a dance revolution for them to try out.</p><p>Radichio: Hey we should try that out! I always love these type of games.</p><p>Jiro: I-I don't know. I'm not much of dancer.</p><p>Momo: Yeah, and I didn't play that much video games until now...</p><p>Radichio: Don't worry, just step on the arrows you see appear on the screen and time it. Come on. May I have this dance?</p><p>Momo and Jiro blushed until Jiro took his hand and went up first. When the game started, things looked a bit simple until things would usually start to get harder as the game progressed through it. Jiro looked decent at it would Radichio was killing it up there. Once the song was over, Momo joined and if I was lying, they both were doing really good that people gathered around them and watched in awe at their skills. After their song was over, they sat down tired from dancing.</p><p>Radichio: "Haven't played the much video games" she said, since when did you learn to dance like that?</p><p>Jiro: Yeah you made it seem easy!</p><p>Momo: I don't know, I guess it came from you when we hung out again.</p><p>Radichio blushed at her words until she kissed him in the cheek and his face was red as her dress. Meanwhile, Mina was sitting down in front of a water fountain looking like she failed a test.</p><p>Mina: I've gained nothing from this date but being romantic or being like a lady...</p><p>Hagakure: Oh cheer up Mina! Besides, look who's here.</p><p>Mina looked at who she was pointing at and immediately blushed and saw Josuke, Izuku and Akio, disguised as well.</p><p>Hagakure: I'm gonna call him over here to us. Hey Josuke!</p><p>Mina: Hagakure no!</p><p>It was too late, Josuke and Akio noticed and went over to them. Mina tried to hide behind Hagakure but failed since she was invisible.</p><p>Josuke: Oh hey gals. Mina why are you hiding behind her?</p><p>Mina: H-hiding? I wasn't hiding I was... tired! Yeah! Tired from... all of this walking. 'Please take it please it!'</p><p>Josuke: I feel you, we've been walking for HOURS and I'm tired. Anyways, what are you two doing here?</p><p>Midoriya: And why are you disguised like that?</p><p>Akio: Ain't it obvious? They're watching to see how Jiro and Momo do on their date.</p><p>Mina: 'Well it's more on how can I set up a date for Josuke and I.' And I'm guessing the same goes for you watching Radichio on how he goes?</p><p>Midoriya: Well yeah. It was kinda my idea because knowing Radichio how he acts around some girls, I thought he would screw something up, but seeing how he 'a doing, I guess we don't have to worry.</p><p>Akio: Are you sure you guys aren't brothers? Cause if you went on a date, he would've done the same thing</p><p>Izuku blushed and got flustered at Akio calling them brothers. This happened a lot before in middle school and Akio thought it would be fun to poke fun at them for it sometimes. Since they had nothing else better to do, they decide to let them have their date and just do whatever at the mall.</p><p>
  <b>Momo POV</b>
</p><p>It was evening and we decided to spend the rest of our day at Radichio's place and watch one of the movies he got at the mall. As we walking to his place, a gang of four guys was walking our way. We tried to ignore them until of them bumped into me on purpose as Radichio caught me in his arms. I blushed as he reminded me of a prince holding a princess in their arms at a ball.</p><p>Radichio: You okay?</p><p>Momo: Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you.</p><p>Radichio and Jiro turned their attention to the gang as they showed visible anger in their eyes.</p><p>Jiro: Hey buddy watch where your going.</p><p>Gang member: Oh I'm sorry but girly over here wasn't watching where SHE was going, so why don't you tell her that?</p><p>Radichio: Tch. You better apologize before I give you a reason.</p><p>Tall gang member: Oh yeah? Then bring it on losers!</p><p>They were about to fight until I stopped both Radichio and Jiro and told them to ignore them. They nodded and we continued walking home. That was until one of them swung a bat and hit it on top of Radichio's head. We looked shocked at what happened and looked back at the gang as he stood still.</p><p>Tall gang member: What's wrong? Too scared to fight us wimp? If you're gonna be such a wimp, then you shouldn't even deserve these two girlies here.</p><p>Short gang member: Yeah, we'll have our fun with them unlike you chump!</p><p>Then that was it. Those words made Radichio tick and his hair sprung back to it's spikey self. Judging from their looks, they realized they picked on the wrong person. Suddenly, Radichio did a 180 on his personality and became like Bakugo as his eyes were flaming red and his fist was one fire.</p><p>Radichio: What the hell did you say?!</p><p>They fell down in fear as they were pleading to not get hurt.</p><p>Short gang member: Wah! Please don't hurt us! We were just kidding, we didn't mean any of that stuff we said!</p><p>Tall gang member: Y-yeah! It was just a joke!</p><p>Radichio: Just a joke, huh?</p><p>He then walked up close to them as they hugged each other for dear life.</p><p>Radichio: I don't who you think you are but you should be careful on who you're messing with. Next time if I find out you're talking about or making fun of my two beautiful ladies or any of my friends, I won't hesitate to beat you into a pulp. Got it?!</p><p>Gang: Yessir!</p><p>Radichio: Good, now scram!</p><p>The gang ran away from him as he cooled down from his anger and me and Jiro were just looking at him, lost in thought about him. We didn't even realize he was calling out to us until we snapped out of our trance.</p><p>Radichio: You guys ok? You're drooling for some reason.</p><p>We blushed and wiped our faces quickly.</p><p>Momo: D-drooling? I guess I'm hungry.</p><p>Radichio: But we just ate? You're still hungry?</p><p>Momo: U-uh...</p><p>Jiro: W-well yeah of course! I-I guess the spaghetti wasn't enough...</p><p>He looked at us suspiciously and just shrugged.</p><p>Radichio: If you're hungry, then I could just make you some food when we get to my place.</p><p>Jiro: You can cook?</p><p>Radichio: Sort of. The only thing I can make is just... katsudon.</p><p>Jiro: Oh that's fine. I'm down for some ramen.</p><p>Momo: I actually would like some too.</p><p>We made it to his house as we put on the first Avengers movie in his room as he was making ramen for us. Me and Jiro were laughing hard when we saw Hulk slam Loki into the ground multiple times and called him a "puny god." Radichio came back with two bowls of katsudon and judging from the smell, they smelled delicious. I was actually getting hungry from the smell and wanted to try his cooking. Once he gave us our food and when I tasted it, my eyes widen for his food...</p><p>Momo: This... is delicious! You're such a good cook!</p><p>Radichio: O-oh thanks. To be honest I thought it would be bad.</p><p>Jiro: Are you kidding?! This is probably the best katsudon I ever had!</p><p>Radichio was looking down and blushing as we ate his delicious katsudon until our attention was turned towards the movie as we saw what he looked was space and there was a throne and someone in a cloak was talking to the man on the throne. Before the screen turned black, we got a look at the mysterious man as he got up and smiled and saw that he was wearing armor and had purple skin. Our jaws dropped in awe to see that it wasn't the end. I knew who it was since I hung out with him more but Jiro looked more confused.</p><p>Jiro: Who was that?</p><p>Radichio: Oh that's Thanos, the main villain of these marvel movies so far.</p><p>Jiro: ...I think I need to watch these movies to understand...</p><p>Radichio: You know you could come over sometime to watch these with me.</p><p>Jiro: And what, became a marvel nerd like you?</p><p>Radichio: *blushes* Now that's just mean.</p><p>It got late and I told him that I have to go home. He offered to walk me home but I told him that I had a ride. I gave a goodbye kiss as my ride got here and I went home.</p><p>Momo: 'Radichio's such a kind, adorable and noble person. How did I ever end up with a guy like him? Maybe it's fate.'</p><p>
  <b>Jiro POV</b>
</p><p>After Momo left, me and Radichio were just in his room looking up at the ceiling as I lied down next to him and we listened to the albums we bought at the mall. While we listened to music, we talked and joked about different things until we looked to each other as the album stopped playing. We looked at each other until I crawled on top of him. We got lost in each other's eyes as I moved closer to him until our faces were mere inches away from each other.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka...</p><p>I silenced him with my finger on his lips. I pulled him into a passionate kiss that turned into a full make out session. He sat me on his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I felt him nibble at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I let him in as our tongue's fought for dominance. We continued until we separated for air and a string of saliva was connected from our lips. We stared out each other until we realized what we were about to do and looked away from each other.</p><p>Radichio: S-so uh... That happened...</p><p>Jiro: Y-yeah...</p><p>We sat there in silence and didn't know what to say about that. It happened so suddenly, my body just moved on its own. Should we even try and do THAT?</p><p>Jiro: I think I'll just go...</p><p>Radichio: No no no, it's fine. It just took me by surprise, that's all. And to be honest... I did kinda liked it.</p><p>Jiro: R-really?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, and I was gonna do the same thing so...</p><p>Jiro: Heh. Guess we wanted the same thing.</p><p>We laughed it off and went back in silence. It was starting to get weird again until he brought up something that I wouldn't expect from him.</p><p>Radichio: Why me?</p><p>Jiro: Huh?</p><p>Radichio: Oh, you heard that did you? What I meant was, out of all the guys at UA, you and Momo picked me, why?</p><p>Jiro: I still don't get it, what are you saying?</p><p>Radichio: Like, there's other guys that you two could be interested in, like Todoroki and Kaminari. Yet you two chose me. What do you even see in me? A human that wants to be a hero, or a saiyan that can't even act like one and only wants to fight?</p><p>I don't know even know how to react to this. I know my answer, just that he sounds like he's saying he believe he's not worth our time and deserve better. I put my hand on his face and have him look towards me.</p><p>Jiro: Listen, I don't care if you're human or not. All I see is the guy I love trying his best to become his own hero and protect everyone he loves. That's what we see in you. You're not like those type of guys who would treat us differently, you actually care and treat us like we do to you. All I'm saying is... 'This may sound cheesy but it's worth it.' We love you, and we'll always be together, no matter what.</p><p>He looked at me and smiled back.</p><p>Radichio: I love you both too.</p><p>He suddenly pulled me into another French kiss as I sank into it and kissed him back. For a guy who never dated before, he's surprisingly a good kisser. Things were about to get heated until we heard, supposedly his mom and sister, came back.</p><p>Yui: Radichio we're back! Sorry it took so long. Your sister was being a "problem child" when we went clothes shopping.</p><p>Kari: For the last time mom, I don't need to wear a girly dress when I get a date!</p><p>We separated from each other and quickly fixed ourselves up so he could introduce me to them. We went down to the living room and saw his mom and sister talking about something that had her face red until they saw us.</p><p>Yui: Oh, you must be Kyoka! I got to say, I'm proud that my son picked the most beautiful, kindest girls to be in his life.</p><p>Jiro: *blushes* T-thank you, Mrs.-</p><p>Yui: Oh drop the formalities. You can just call me Yui.</p><p>Jiro: R-right, sorry. Thank you Mrs.- I mean-! Yui...</p><p>Kari: If you're wondering who I am, I'm Kari, his twin sister! You can see the resemblance right?</p><p>I look at her and back at Radichio and my jaw dropped in realization that they were actually twins. They do have their mother's looks, well mostly his sister, but still.</p><p>Kari: Shocking right? Hell, we even act the same sometimes. The only difference is that I'm not that nervous to talk to somebody that's the opposite gender of me.</p><p>Radichio: First of all, I'm not nervous, just felt like that around Momo and her. Secondly, just this morning you got all flustered up when I mentioned Todoroki.</p><p>Kari's face got red as she tried to hide it. I'm guessing she has a crush on Todoroki.</p><p>Kari: S-shut it.</p><p>Jiro: You guys really are twins.</p><p>Yui: Oh yeah, they really are. Anyways, not trying to sound rude, but shouldn't you be heading home now? It's getting pretty late.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, I'll walk you home if you like.</p><p>Jiro: Oh that's fine, I told my parents I was gonna... spend the night... with you.</p><p>Radichio: *blushes* O-oh... Well I-I guess that's fine.</p><p>Kari: Hehe. Who's the flustered one now?</p><p>Radichio: Shut it!</p><p>We went back to his room and he gave me one of his old shorts that fitted perfectly on me and a t shirt that was a bit large for me but still fitted. When we got in his bed, I felt a bit cold even though we were under a huge cover. I was about fall asleep until I felt something wrapped and looked to see it Radichio's arms as we were in a spoon position.</p><p>Jiro: U-uhhh... Radichio?</p><p>Radichio: Is there something wrong? I saw you shivering so that this would help warm you up.</p><p>Jiro: Y-yeah, it is a bit chilly, and... I'm a bit nervous.</p><p>Radichio: Nervous?</p><p>Jiro: W-well, this is kinda my first time sleeping at a guys house, and sleeping with one...</p><p>Radichio: Huh, I guess the same goes for me vice versa.</p><p>I got confused from this.</p><p>Jiro: What do you mean? Doesn't Momo come here from time to time?</p><p>Radichio: Well, she does... just that she really doesn't spend the night that much... You're kinda the first girl I met who would sleep with me...</p><p>My face got red as his suit and judging from his realization, he got embarrassed and flustered from his own words on the way he said.</p><p>Radichio: W-wait wait wait I didn't mean it like that! I meant like in the same bed! Crap that just made worse I am so sorry! I should just-</p><p>Before he could leave and unwrap himself around me, I pulled him back in.</p><p>Jiro: I-it's fine really. I get what you're saying. I... actually... kinda like this. It feels so warm.</p><p>I heard light snoring and noticed that was already sleeping. He's pretty cute when he's sleeping. I slowly turned to face him, without waking him up, and planted a kiss on his forehead. I cuddled closer to him and fell asleep with him.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Day Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kyoka POV</b>
</p><p>I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window and to smell of supposedly breakfast being made. I noticed Radichio was no longer in bed with me and figured that he was making breakfast for us. I went downstairs to his kitchen and saw him making breakfast and snuck up behind and hugged him.</p><p>Radichio: Well good morning to you too sleeping beauty. How was your beauty sleep?</p><p>Kyoka: It was amazing thanks to you. Slept like a baby last night. And whatever you're cooking smells really good.</p><p>Radichio: Oh it's nothing really. Just some bacon, eggs and pancakes. Should be ready in a minute.</p><p>Kyoka: You really are the best boyfriend.</p><p>I suddenly came up with an idea to speed up making the breakfast. Before I could say it, we heard voices and noticed that it was his friends. Kari must have let them in since I didn't see his mom around.</p><p>Josuke: Oh hey Radichio, Jiro! Since when did you cook?</p><p>Akio: And how good are you?</p><p>Radichio: Oh you're saying my cooking skills are bad?</p><p>Akio: Maybe, maybe not. Lets find out shall we?</p><p>Josuke: Oh, I have an idea!</p><p>Akio: Cooking contest?</p><p>Kyoka: No, but I think I know what he's thinking of.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>The doorbell rang again and Kari got up, annoyed, to answer it again.</p><p>Kari: I swear my brother should've told me that he was having visitors today.</p><p>She opened to reveal it was Momo.</p><p>Momo: Oh, you're Kari right?</p><p>Kari: Yeah, that's me. Who are you again?</p><p>Momo: It's me, Momo. Remember? You would poke fun at me and Radichio when we were kids and hung out.</p><p>Kari squinted her eyes as she took a closer look at Momo and she remembers her now.</p><p>Kari: Oh you're that Momo. It's been a while huh? If you're here for my brother he's in the kitchen with the others.</p><p>Kari let Momo in while she was confused until she went into the kitchen and got even more confused.</p><p>Momo: Um... can someone explain?</p><p>What she was looking at was Radichio being shirtless and having eggs and bacon on him while small flames were coming off of his body the others just looked at her.</p><p>Radichio: Uh... making breakfast with my quirk?</p><p>Momo: I can see that but why?</p><p>Josuke: Cause... why not? Want some?</p><p>Momo just stood there, still bewildered at that's going on but decides to join in. As they were eating, they decided to talk about some stuff.</p><p>Akio: So Radichio, about your quirk, is it like mine or is it entirely different like Todoroki's?</p><p>Radichio: Umm, it's like yours but it isn't?</p><p>Akio: Explain.</p><p>Radichio: Well, how do I put this? With your quirk you can control the earth around you and manipulate flames as well and if you enter your valkyur state it would be a alot stronger than usual and with my quirk it is like that but whenever I'm using it I can have increase certain abilities like my strength or durability or speed. But if I were to use it in my super saiyan state how strong will it be? Will it be so strong that instead of flames it would be explosions? And my lightning, if I were to increase my speed with it in super saiyan would I go faster than the speed of sound or fast enough close to it?</p><p>He just pulled a Izuku and muttered on about his quirk while the others just looked at him shockingly. He kept this until Kyoka stuck one of her ear jacks in his ear.</p><p>Radichio: Ow!</p><p>Kyoka: Babe, you were muttering a lot.</p><p>Radichio: *blushes* O-oh I was? Sorry.</p><p>Momo: It's ok really. I find it adorable when you're thinking like this.</p><p>Radichio's face became fully red and he covered his face with hands.</p><p>Josuke: Even if you're still dating you get flustered?</p><p>Radichio: Shut it... So, what do you guys wanna do now?</p><p>Josuke: Well, I guess we should leave and let you have your time together.</p><p>Radichio: Actually, it's fine really. We don't mind having you two here, right girls?</p><p>Momo: Well, originally I was gonna plan us going out on walk together, but I suppose it won't hurt having you two here.</p><p>Kyoka: I had nothing better to do so why not?</p><p>Akio: Alright, if you say so.</p><p>For the rest of the day, they mostly played different games and chilled to kill time. Right now Radichio was resting on the couch and Akio and Josuke decided to prank him. They were gonna put whip cream on his hand and have him slap his face with it.</p><p>Akio: Alright be quiet. Don't wanna wake him up.</p><p>Josuke: This about to be priceless.</p><p>They sprayed some whip cream on his and tickled his nose for him to smack his face. His face scrunched up when they did. They tried again and he tried to wipe away their hands, thinking it was something else. They were about to do it one last time but Momo interrupted them.</p><p>Momo: What are you doing?</p><p>Akio: Shh. We're trying to prank him.</p><p>Momo: Yeah, that's not a good idea.</p><p>Josuke: Really? Why's that?</p><p>When they tickled his nose again, unexpectedly, Radichio smacked both of them in their faces with the whip cream in his hand.</p><p>Momo: That's why.</p><p>Akio: ...Wha-</p><p>Radichio: I wasn't even actually sleep idiots! Ha!</p><p>Now they were doing a try not to laugh challenge with water in their mouths and Momo and Radichio spat water on each other when Josuke did a really funny joke. Then they decided to play Among Us between Radichio, Akio and Josuke, while Kyoka and Momo watched Radichio play, as they went into separate rooms.</p><p>Radichio: Oh come on, why does my last task have to be in electrical? It's a death sentence in there!</p><p>Momo: Don't worry, just calm down and you'll be-</p><p>Josuke popped up from the vent and killed Radichio and got away with it. They just sat there shocked by what happened while Radichio was clearly mad.</p><p>Kyoka: Wow, you weren't kidding.</p><p>Radichio got up and went to his closet to get a strombreaker prop and stormed off to where Josuke was.</p><p>Radichio: You son of a bitch!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Meanwhile with Josuke</span>
</p><p>Josuke: Ha! Poor fool. Should've did his electrical task first. I'm truly the greatest-</p><p>Suddenly, Radichio burst in with the stormbreaker prop, nearly scaring Josuke half to death.</p><p>Radichio: Aye yo! What the fuck my guy?! How fucking dare you Josuke?!</p><p>Josuke: Holy shit you almost gave me a heart attack!</p><p>Radichio: Wait really?</p><p>Josuke: Yes! Oh my god, I guess learned my lesson there, "Don't kill Radichio on his last task."</p><p>Radichio: Better remember that and sorry about that.</p><p>He went back into his room and Momo and Kyoka was giggling at his reaction when he left.</p><p>Radichio: What? Was there a joke I missed?</p><p>Momo: Oh nothing, it's just that I find it funny that you got up and grabbed that hammer axe to scare Josuke when he killed you.</p><p>Radichio: *blushes* W-well he shouldn't have killed me.</p><p>Kyoka: Was it even necessary to do that Thor?</p><p>He got even more flustered and hid his face with his hands again.</p><p>Radichio: Why do you girls tease me like this?</p><p>Momo: Cause you're too adorable to resist.</p><p>The day was nearly over as Josuke and Akio left while Radichio and Momo were having a staring contest with Kyoka making sure no one cheats. From the looks of it, Radichio seems to be having everything under control while Momo looks while she was about to lose. They kept this up until she finally blinked and pouted.</p><p>Radichio: I win.</p><p>Momo: No fair! You hardly blinked!</p><p>Radichio: Well it's not that hard when I got two beautiful girlfriends right here.</p><p>It was their turn to get flustered as their cheeks got red.</p><p>Kyoka: J-jerk.</p><p>Radichio: Can't help it, you're too cute when you get mad. Hehe.</p><p>Kyoka: Moving on! So... I guess should be heading home now. It is getting pretty late.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, do you... want me to walk you... home?</p><p>Kyoka: Oh, that's kind of you but-</p><p>Kyoka was being carried bridal style before she knew it and Momo was on his back.</p><p>Kyoka: H-hey! What are you doing?!</p><p>Radichio: Taking you home, duh. Besides, it's better and faster if I take you both home.</p><p>Kyoka: I... fine, but don't do that again... idiot.</p><p>He took off at easy speed, so he won't accidentally drop of them, and dropped of Momo at her house first and gave a goodbye kiss. Then he dropped Kyoka off at her house and gave her one as well. As he came back, he was about to go to his room and sleep until he saw his sister looking sad on her bed. Being the good brother he is, he went to see what's up to cheer her up.</p><p>Radichio: Hey sis, is there something bothering you?</p><p>Kari: Oh, hey bro. It's nothing really.</p><p>She was clearly lying and Radichio feels like he knew what was up.</p><p>Radichio: You feel like no one will love you back?</p><p>Kari: H-huh? No! Why would you think that?</p><p>He looked at her with one eyebrow raised up. Kari tried to hide it but she couldn't any longer and started to feel a little emotional.</p><p>Kari: Alright you got me, I do feel like I'll never find someone that'll love me back.</p><p>Radichio: Listen sis, I'm sure there's someone that'll love you.</p><p>Kari: Easy for you to say. You got two people that loves you for you, despite what you are, and no guy would do the same and would call me a freak instead. It's better if I stay alone, forever.</p><p>Radichio felt a pain in his heart as he felt bad for his sister and anger for her being insulted.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, look at me, you're my sister, don't listen to those dumb idiots that called you a freak cause you're a strong and an amazing person. Besides, you might have a chance with one of my classmates.</p><p>Kari got flustered and lightly punched him.</p><p>Kari: S-shut it! I told you, I don't like Todoroki like that!</p><p>Radichio: But did I say anything about it being Todoroki?</p><p>She took a minute to think about what he said and realized she admitted her love for Shoto and her face got even more red.</p><p>Radichio: So you do love him.</p><p>Kari: He doesn't even know me.</p><p>Radichio: Not yet. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll love you back when you meet him.</p><p>Kari: Positive?</p><p>Radichio: Positive.</p><p>Kari looked down in thought and looked now determined.</p><p>Kari: Alright, I'll do my best!</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, their mother heard everything and felt bad for her daughter. She thought of an idea that might actually help her with her love life.</p><p>Yui: 'Alright Yui, time to come out of retirement.'</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sports Festival Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Hagakure: You guys! Have you watched the news last night?</p><p>Ojiro: Yeah.</p><p>Hagakure: It was so cool that we go a few seconds of screen time! Though I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background.</p><p>She sounded sad from the lack of attention she didn't get.</p><p>Shoji: Probably not.</p><p>Ojiro: It is difficult to stand out when you're just gloves.</p><p>Kaminari: We're totally big deals. Those news channels love us, we're basically celebrities.</p><p>Kirishima: Yeah, it's kinda crazy right?</p><p>Kyoka: Get over yourselves. The hero course that pumps out pros was attacked, and that's what they care about.</p><p>Sero: Who knows what woulda happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up.</p><p>Mineta: Why'd you sat that?! I'm gonna pee myself just thinking about it!</p><p>Bakugo: Oh shut up! Grow a pair, loser!</p><p>Mineta sat back down scared while Josuke was irritated at the fact he has to sit next to him.</p><p>Josuke: This is one of the things of becoming a pro hero, what else did you expect to be, a walk in the park?</p><p>Radichio: You're not wrong there.</p><p>He then leaned over to Momo, whispering to her about something.</p><p>Radichio: And how did he get in the hero course if he's gonna be this scared.</p><p>Momo: To be honest, I stopped asking that myself the other day.</p><p>Sato: Did you guys see All Might fighting the bird guy? That dude was super strong and he still destroyed him!</p><p>Tokoyami: His strength is truly a thing of wonder.</p><p>Homeroom started and Iida came marching in.</p><p>Iida: Attention! Homeroom class is about to begin! Everyone stop talking and take your seats.</p><p>Kirishima: Uh, we're all sitting.</p><p>Sero: Yeah you're the only one standing.</p><p>Iida sat down in defeat of his own actions.</p><p>Iida: Dang it!</p><p>Uraraka: Don't sweat it.</p><p>Mina: Hey, Tsu. So, who do ya think's gonna teach class today?</p><p>Tsuyu: No idea. Mr. Aizawa's still in the hospital recovering from his injuries.</p><p>Just then, the door opened to reveal someone that caught everyone's attention, especially one spiky haired elemental quirk user.</p><p>Radichio: Wh- No way... You can't be serious...!</p><p>The teacher was most likely a hero but a familiar one at that and once they faced the class, it was revealed to be his mother as the substitute.</p><p>Yui: Morning everyone! I'm pretty sure you know me,  Mrs. Akatani or better known as "The #1 Female Hero and previous #3 hero, Yui." And I'll be your substitute teacher for today!</p><p>Everyone got excited as this was their second time being taught by another famous pro hero. Well, everyone except Radichio of course. He was hiding his face in embarrassment.</p><p>Momo: What's wrong? Aren't you excited that your mom is teaching for today?</p><p>Radichio: Well yeah, but... this is too embarrassing for me...</p><p>Momo: Aww, don't worry, you'll make it through.</p><p>Mineta: Wow, your mom is pretty hot.</p><p>Momo grabbed the book she was reading earlier and smacked him on top of the head with it.</p><p>Radichio: Thanks for that. I was for sure about to do something way worse.</p><p>Yui: Anyways, Mr. Aizawa had to stay in bed to heal for a while, luckily I had a call the other day to substitute for him and I've got some important information to tell you all. But before that, there's someone I got to introduce you to.</p><p>Another person came in the class, they were a student like them and was clearly new. Some of the class was either confused, surprised or were about to have a nose bleed like Kaminari and Mineta.</p><p>Momo: Hey, isn't that?</p><p>Radichio: Oh you gotta be kidding me.</p><p>Yui: Everyone, I would like you to meet my youngest daughter and the twin sister to one of your classmates, Kari Akatani.</p><p>Kari: Hey guys.</p><p>The class, except for a few, then got surprised and looked back at Radichio as he looked like he was about to have a breakdown.</p><p>Radichio: 'Oh god kill me now.'</p><p>Kirishima: You have a sister?!</p><p>Kaminari: They look almost identical!</p><p>Bakugo: 'Great, now there's two of him.'</p><p>Selvaria: This seems interesting.</p><p>Yui: Alright class settle down. I know what you're thinking, "Is she gonna be in the same class as us?" The answer is... no. Sadly she's not.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be disappointed at that.</p><p>Kyoka: How come, she's actually pretty chill and cool.</p><p>Akio: And it could be fun having two of same person in this class.</p><p>Yui: That's true, but the school thought that this class has enough students for Aizawa to teach and decided that she should be in Class 1-B.</p><p>Kari: Plus, it's kinda unfair that if I was in this class, then we would be considered overpowered.</p><p>Everyone nodded in thought of having two saiyans in the same class. It wouldn't even be called a class with those two.</p><p>Yui: With that out of the way, Kari how about you... get a chair and sit next to Todoroki.</p><p>Luckily, there was coincidentally an extra chair for her and she sat down next to him. She looked at him and waved while he lightly waved back.</p><p>Kari: 'He's even cuter in person! Alright Kari, calm down and focus.'</p><p>Todoroki: 'What is this feeling?'</p><p>Yui: Now then, to more important matters, your fight isn't over yet.</p><p>Bakugo: Our fight?</p><p>Izuku: Don't tell me...</p><p>Mineta: Not more bad guys!</p><p>Yui: The UA sports festival is about to start.</p><p>"The sports festival!"</p><p>Kirishima: Let's go kick some ass!</p><p>Kaminari: Wait a second.</p><p>Kaminari interrupted him.</p><p>Kyoka: Is it really a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?</p><p>Ojiro: They could attack once we're all in the same place.</p><p>Yui: Apparently, the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus they're beefing up security compared to past years when I was here.</p><p>Izuku: Wait, are you saying that... you went here before?!</p><p>He was clearly about to get all fanboy but remained calm.</p><p>Yui: That's right and this event is a huge opportunity for all students at UA. It's something we can't cancel because of a few villains.</p><p>Mineta: Uh, I'm sorry, but why not? It's just a sports festival.</p><p>Josuke: Mineta, don't you know how important this competition is?</p><p>Mineta: Of course I do! I just don't wanna get murdered.</p><p>Radichio: Relax, you'll probably make it through.</p><p>Yui: Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. Before that, everyone was obsessed with the Olympic games. But then quirks started appearing. Now the Olympics went from the most watched event, to the least watched. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters. The UA Sports Festival.</p><p>Momo: That's right. And top heroes everywhere will be watching.</p><p>Radichio: And this is where you get scouted. 'I have feeling where I'll be ending up.'</p><p>Mineta: Sure, unless you're dead.</p><p>Kaminari: They're right. After graduating, a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick.</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, but that's as far as some people go. They miss their chance to go indie and stay eternal sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're headed. You're kinda dumb.</p><p>Kaminari felt hurt from that while Radichio just deadpanned as he heard the conversation.</p><p>Radichio: 'I really need to teach her how to be more nice.'</p><p>Yui: Yeah, it's true that joining a famous hero agency, like mine for starters, can garner you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. This event is the path for you if you wanna become a pro. One chance a year. Three chances in a lifetime. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. Which means no slacking off on training, got it?</p><p>"Yes ma'am!"</p><p>Yui: Alright then. Class is dismissed.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Lunch time</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Everyone was talking about either getting pumped for the sports festival or coming up ways to get noticed by other pros.</p><p>Josuke: I'm kinda nervous. Everyone's getting all pumped up for it while I barely can do a thing to get noticed.</p><p>Radichio: What are you talking about? If it's about what you can do then I'm pretty sure you'll get noticed.</p><p>Josuke: Are you sure, cause all I could is just move stuff with my mind, and that gives me migraines. Who wants to have a sidekick that gets headaches every time I over do it?</p><p>Akio: Oh come on don't be like that. You'll definitely get noticed by some pros, just gotta improve how you use your quirk.</p><p>Uraraka: JoJo!</p><p>The three boys looked to Uraraka with dark aura around her and some sort of serious angry face.</p><p>Uraraka: Let's do our best in the sports festival!</p><p>Josuke: Uraraka, what happened to your face? 'Pretty hot not gonna lie.'</p><p>Mina: Seriously, what's up? You're normally like the most laid back girl ever.</p><p>Radichio: Have you been hanging out with Bakugo too much?</p><p>She suddenly put her fist in the air and shouted.</p><p>Uraraka: Everyone, I'm gonna do my best!</p><p>Akio: Yeah!</p><p>Radichio: Alright! See Josuke, why can't you be like her?</p><p>Josuke: *blushes* S-shut up jerk!</p><p>They walked to lunch as it was the usual friend group that would stay together, plus Momo and Kyoka, and oddly two other people sat with them.</p><p>Yui: Hey, is it okay if we sit here?</p><p>Todoroki: I told we don't-</p><p>Radichio: It's fine really, we were waiting for Izuku but turns out he was busy so why not?</p><p>They sat down with them while Todoroki didn't like it but just went with it.</p><p>Kari: So, what's this thing about getting attacked by villains? Like what exactly happened?</p><p>Radichio: Sis I thought I already told you this we-</p><p>Kari: Yeah I heard your part but I wanna hear Todoroki's part. So what happened with you?</p><p>Everyone just raised an eyebrow looking at her, except for Todoroki who was just telling her his part of the story and she seems to be into it. They looked at each other and nodded.</p><p>Akio: *whispers* Crush?</p><p>Radichio: Mhm.</p><p>Kyoka: *whispers* Well that's surprising. She seems to handle with talking to him without being all nervous like you.</p><p>Radichio: *whispers* Yeeeah sounds like a certain somebody who needs to the same thing with two other people.</p><p>They all took a moment to think until Josuke looked irritated at him.</p><p>Josuke: For the last time, I don't like Mina or Uraraka like that.</p><p>Radichio: Ok, but who said it was them?</p><p>Josuke: I-... *blushes* Shut up and let me eat.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. Works every time.</p><p>The day went by and as everyone was leaving, the door opened up to reveal a bunch of students.</p><p>Uraraka: U-um, why the heck are you all here?</p><p>Iida: Do you students have some sort of business with our class?</p><p>Mineta: Why are you blocking the doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage!</p><p>Bakugo: They're scouting out the competition, idiots. We're the class that survived a real villain attack.</p><p>He walked past them and stopped at the doorway.</p><p>Izuku: Let's hope he doesn't exploded anybody.</p><p>Akio: Nah, he'll probably just insult them and make us look bad.</p><p>Bakugo: At least now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it, extras.</p><p>Akio: See?</p><p>Iida: You can't walk around calling people "extras" just because you don't know who they are!</p><p>Suddenly, someone spoke out from the crowd.</p><p>Shinso: So this is Class 1-A. I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional, or just you?</p><p>A student with purple hair that looked tired pushed his way through until he was in front of Bakugo.</p><p>Shinso: How sad to come here and find a bunch of ego maniacs.</p><p>Radichio: Hey not all of us are-</p><p>Shinso: I wanted to be in the hero course, (Radichio: Oh yeah no go ahead and interrupt me.) but like many others here, I was forced to choose a different track Such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room.</p><p>They suddenly got chills down their spines from the thought of getting removed.</p><p>Shinso: Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are, but I'm here to let you know that, if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you.</p><p>Josuke: 'Man this guy likes to talk. I just wanna go home already.'</p><p>Shinso: Consider this a declaration of war.</p><p>They stared down at each other until another person shouted from the crowd.</p><p>Tetsutetsu: Hey You! I'm from Class 1-B next door to you! We heard you fought some villains and I came to see if that was true. But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us!</p><p>Radichio walked up behind Bakugo and whispered to him</p><p>Radichio: Just a reminder, you did this.</p><p>Bakugo: Tch, shut it hedgehog.</p><p>Tetsutesu: Talk all ya want! It'll just be more embarrassing when you're KO'd!</p><p>Bakugo just ignored him and started to walk away from him, making him more mad.</p><p>Tetsutetsu: Don't you ignore me!</p><p>Kirishima: Dude, where are you going? You gotta say something. It's your fault they're all hating on us, Bakugo.</p><p>Bakugo: These people don't matter. The only thing important is that I beat them</p><p>He then walked off ignoring everyone else.</p><p>Tetsutetsu: Hey! I'm coming for you!</p><p>Kirishima growled as he clenched his fist.</p><p>Kirishima: I hate that, that was such a manly exit.</p><p>Sato: You said it.</p><p>Tokoyami: We have to beat them, he wasn't wrong.</p><p>Kaminari: Yeah, sure, but this sucks! He made us everyone's enemies!</p><p>Mineta: Yeah, that's right! All of these dumb students will be gunning for us in the festival now!</p><p>Selvaria: That just means for us the train harder for this event.</p><p>For two weeks, everyone has been training hard for the upcoming sports festival. Radichio and his friends were at U.S.J. to train. He and Akio was in the fire zone as he grew strong enough to use both lightning and fire at the same time while Akio has improved by using both his flames and earth at the same time to be able to control magma. Suddenly the flames started to die out as the area started to get chilly.</p><p>Akio: The hell? Why's it getting cold all of sudden?</p><p>Radichio: Wait, it's cold? I don't feel anything.</p><p>Akio: Well maybe because you activated your flames soon as it felt cold</p><p>Radichio: What are you talking about? If I did then why am I not using my flame fists?</p><p>Akio looked at him and he was right, he wasn't using them. He tried to put the pieces together until he solved something.</p><p>Akio: Where's your mom?</p><p>Radichio: Probably in the mountain zone with my sister, why?</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Mountain zone</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Yui was with Kari practicing something while Uraraka, Mina and Josuke were using their quirks on debris for lifting and destroying them. Josuke Improved his quirk enough by instead of only using his psychokinetic energy to lift stuff, he could use it to send energy waves like a shockwave or a energy blade.</p><p>Uraraka: Wow JoJo, your quirk really has shown improvement!</p><p>Josuke: *blushes* O-oh! T-thanks, but I'm starting to feel those migraines now...</p><p>Mina: Aww looks someone needs to rest. Do you want a lap pillow to rest on?</p><p>Josuke blushed at the thought of a lap pillow while Uraraka was looking jealous.</p><p>Uraraka: Uh, Mina, how about Josuke just rest by himself? Besides, I think you still need to practice on your aim with your acid shooting. Not trying to sound mean but, could still need some work.</p><p>It was Mina's turn to get jealous.</p><p>Mina: Oh really? Well in that case, you should practice on not getting sick while using your quirk. Didn't you say you get nausea when you use it too much?</p><p>At this point they got up into each other's face while Josuke slowly backed away, scared of getting caught in what seems to be a cat fight. Suddenly, someone called out to him and looked to see it Akio running with Radichio in his grip.</p><p>Akio: Josuke! Have you seen Mrs. Akatani?</p><p>Yui: I'm here. What's wrong? Did you hurt yourselves?</p><p>Akio: No it's not that it's... well how do I put it? Radichio you explain.</p><p>Radichio: Apparently as we were training in the fire zone, the flames were going out and for some reason Akio felt cold and I didn't and I wasn't even using my quirk. But I still don't see what the problem is.</p><p>Yui: 'Looks he unlocked your other part too. I bet your so proud of your children right now.' Alright calm down. Radichio do me a favor and think about the last time something similar to this happened.</p><p>Radichio took a moment to think while Momo and Kyoka arrived at the scene along with Selvaria and Alicia.</p><p>Momo: What's going on? We saw Akio with Radichio on their way here in a hurry.</p><p>Kyoka: Is there something wrong with Radichio?</p><p>They both sounded worried for their lover.</p><p>Yui: It's nothing bad really but it is something good.</p><p>They looked confused until Radichio finally thought of something.</p><p>Radichio: I remember! When I tried to heat up some food earlier, it got colder instead and Josuke said something about my hands being cold the other day. I'm not following, where is this going?</p><p>Momo: I think I know. I think you're gaining your father's ice element of his quirk.</p><p>Everyone, except Yui looked in shocked at Momo with her guess of him gaining another element.</p><p>Kyoka: Hold on, another element?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah I find that hard to believe.</p><p>Yui: Well, if that's hard to believe then why I bring your sister to a zone that's mostly earth?</p><p>Radichio: To train her to get stronger and how to-... Oh. I'm starting to see it now.</p><p>Josuke: I'm not, someone explain.</p><p>Radichio: Remember how I said my dad had two elements?</p><p>Josuke put his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment and understood what he meant.</p><p>Josuke: Oh! So with you and Kari getting quirks, you must've gotten the ice element and she got the earth element... right?</p><p>Yui: Exactly. I figured that someday this would happen. You feel great about this don't you?</p><p>Radichio: I don't know, it's nice to know that I have one of dad's elements, but I feel like I don't deserve it.</p><p>Yui: Listen, I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm sure your father is proud of you both right now. I know that you're trying to be like him and follow in his footsteps, but you don't have to that. You can be your own heroes.</p><p>Kari: How do we even know if we can be better heroes? We're not strong as him.</p><p>Yui: No, you're not. You're stronger.</p><p>They looked down in thought about the situation and looked up. determined now.</p><p>Radichio: Alright then, we'll do our best!</p><p>Yui: That's the spirit. Downside, since you both kinda unlocked your new elements now instead of earlier, you might not be able to fully their full power so... hehe, yeah.</p><p>They looked deadpanned while still looking determined that they can't handle it's full power.</p><p>Momo: So if they use all of them at the same time, they might break their bones?</p><p>Yui: Ehhhh... yeah. Sorry...</p><p>They groaned in annoyance but shrugged it off and went back to training. Two weeks passed by and it was the day of the sports festival. Everyone was prepared, but one student wasn't able to participate in it.</p><p>Kari: Moooom! Why can't I participate in the sports festival?!</p><p>Yui: Because we still got to do some stuff for you to enroll into UA. Since you're starting late, you probably have to take some sort of different entrance exam, get our hero costume and get your classes. Besides, you'll be able to participate next year. Now come on, we're about to watch your brother and his friends.</p><p>Kari: Ok... 'At least</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Class 1-A waiting room</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Mina: Aw man. I was totally hoping I could wear my costume.</p><p>Ojiro: At least everyone'll be in uniforms. That'll keep things fair right?</p><p>Sato: I wonder what they have in store for us in the first round.</p><p>Tokoyami: No matter what they've prepared, we must persevere.</p><p>Shoji: Right.</p><p>Josuke sat next to Uraraka as she seemed a bit nervous and was fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p>Josuke: Nervous?</p><p>Uraraka: Y-yeah actually. I didn't think those two weeks would fly by fast.</p><p>Josuke: I'm sure you'll do fine.</p><p>Uraraka: But what if I get all nauseous and mess up?</p><p>Josuke then put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him while blushing.</p><p>Josuke: You won't, no matter what happens, you'll do great.</p><p>She calms down and smiled at him, making him blush now.</p><p>Uraraka: Thanks Josuke!</p><p>Josuke: U-uh yeah! Don't mention it.</p><p>He heard some chuckles and looked to see Akio giving him a thumbs while smuggling at him and Radichio just nodded at him along with their girlfriends. Instead of usually getting mad at them, he just nodded back. Iida then barged into the room, getting everyone's attention.</p><p>Iida: Everyone, get your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!</p><p>Radichio: Alright, good luck girls.</p><p>Momo: Good luck to you too.</p><p>Kyoka: Not that if you need it but still.</p><p>They laughed and he gave Momo and Kyoka a kiss on the cheek before heading off with Akio to Josuke and Izuku is.</p><p>Radichio: Ready boys?</p><p>Akio: You bet.</p><p>Todoroki: Midoriya, Akatani, Mendez.</p><p>They looked to see Todoroki in front of them.</p><p>Izuku: Hey, Todoroki. What's up?</p><p>This seems to catch everyone's attention as four of their strongest students were having some sort of stare down.</p><p>Todoroki: From an objective standpoint, I think it's clear that I'm stronger than you.</p><p>Izuku: Uh... Um, yeah.</p><p>Todoroki: However, you've got All Might in our corner, helping you out. I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two. But know that I will beat you. All three of you.</p><p>The room got quiet from Todoroki's words. He's usually quiet one but judging from his sudden declaration of beating three of them, he was serious.</p><p>Kaminari: What's with all these declarations of war lately?</p><p>Kirishima: Yeah, what's the big deal? Why are you pickin' a fight all of a sudden? And right before we get started.</p><p>Todoroki: We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget. This isn't a team effort.</p><p>The room gone silent again until Izuku spoke up.</p><p>Izuku: Wait a sec, Todoroki. I don't know what's going through your head or why you think you'd need to tell us that you'll beat us. And yeah, of course you're better than me. In fact, you probably have more potential than anyone in the hero course. That's why you got in so easily.</p><p>Radichio: Izuku...</p><p>Kirishima: Midoriya, maybe you're being a little hard on yourself, and us.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, take it easy won't you?</p><p>Izuku: No, he's right you guys. All the other courses, they're coming after us with everything they've got. We're all gonna have to fight to stand out. And I'll be aiming for the top too.</p><p>Todoroki: ...Fine.</p><p>Radichio: Well then, if we're done here, how about we go out there and show them what we're made of.</p><p>Iida: Right! Class 1-A, move out!</p><p>At the stadium, the big screen turned on, revealing Present Mic and speaking loudly as ever.</p><p>Present Mic: Hey! Make some noises, all you rabid sports fans! Get those cameras prepped, media hordes! This year we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in sports festival guaranteed! I've only got one question before we start this show: Are you ready?! Let me ya scream as our students make their way to the main stage!</p><p>Yui was in the spectator booth along with other UA staff heroes and sat next to All Might.</p><p>All Might: Ah, my old sidekick, how's life been treating you?</p><p>Yui: Same as usual. Besides you can drop the old sidekick thing, you can just call me Yui remember?</p><p>All Might: Right. Is that takoyaki? Mind if I-?</p><p>Yui pulled the box away from him while squinting at him.</p><p>All Might: I-I see you still have your selfish need for food.</p><p>Yui: Nah I'm just kidding, you can have some if you want.</p><p>All Might: And your sense of humor I see. Say, you have a second daughter correct? Where is she?</p><p>Yui: Oh, she's in her class spectating booth. Since she didn't do the entrance exam for her to get in since we mostly trained, kinda forgot about it, she'll have to watch her brother in the festival. Speaking of him, here he comes!</p><p>Present Mic: Where up-and-coming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for the chance to achieve worldwide fame and celebrity! This first group are no strangers to the spotlight! You know them from withstanding a villain attack, the dazzling students lighting up your TVs with solid-gold skills. The hero course students of Class 1-A!</p><p>The class walked out into the stadium as everyone cheered for them.</p><p>Izuku: Uh... I didn't know there'd be so many people.</p><p>Josuke: Shoot, I'm starting to feel more nervous than before.</p><p>Iida: I hope we're still able to give our best performances, even though all these eyes are watching us. I suppose it's just another aspect of being a hero.</p><p>Selvaria: Yes, we'll have to get used to it while we can.</p><p>Kirishima: Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot. Kinda makes me nervous. How you feelin man?</p><p>Bakugo: I'm not worried. Makes me wanna win this thing even more.</p><p>He said with a grin on his face.</p><p>Present Mic: They haven't been getting nearly as much screentime, but this next group is still chock full of talent! Welcome hero course Class 1-B! Next up, general studies classes C, D, and E! Support classes F, G, and H! And finally, buisness classes I, J, and K! Give it up for all of UA'S first-year contestants!</p><p>As every class gathered around a small stage, the pro R-Rated hero, Midnight, appeared and a few of the guys were gawking over her.</p><p>Midnight: Now, the introductury speech!</p><p>Kirishima: Uh, someone should talk to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing.</p><p>Kaminari: Yeah. That costume should come with a warning.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, definetly</p><p>Tokoyami: Is it really appropriate apparel for a high school game?</p><p>Mineta just thumbs in approval while Akio whispered to Radichio about it.</p><p>Akio: How come you're not blushing like the others? Oh, I bet it's because you already saw-</p><p>Before he could finish, Radichio elbowed him in the side as he held it in pain.</p><p>Akio: I-I deserved that...</p><p>Radichio: Exactly.</p><p>Midnight: Silence, everyone! And for the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugo!</p><p>Everyone became shocked and turned towards Bakugo as he walked towards the stage.</p><p>Izuku: Uh... He's the first-year rep?</p><p>Sero: I guess that hot-head did finish second in the entrance tests.</p><p>Momo: But that's unfair. Radichio finished first though.</p><p>"Only for the hero course exams."</p><p>A random girl from general studies said to them.</p><p>Izuku: Oh, right.</p><p>Sero: That girl obviously hates us.</p><p>Kaminari: Yeah, and we got Bakugo to thank for them not liking our class.</p><p>Radichio: And whatever he's about to say, is about to make it worse.</p><p>Bakugo got up to the stage and spoke into the microphone.</p><p>Bakugo: I just wanna say... I'm gonna win.</p><p>"I knew he'd say something like that!"</p><p>The class said as the other first year classes began to yell at Bakugo.</p><p>Iida: Why would you be so disrespectful?! You're representing us all!</p><p>Bakugo: Not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory.</p><p>Tetsutetsu: I'm gonna crush this overconfident jerk! I can't wait to knock 'im down a size!</p><p>Momo: This is embarrassing...</p><p>Radichio: I'm not surprised, this is Bakugo we're talking about here. But knowing him, I don't think he's being overconfident.</p><p>Momo looked at him confused.</p><p>Momo: I don't understand. What do you mean?</p><p>Radichio: I went to the same school with Bakugo and Izuku. He would've laughed or made a joke about that. I'm guessing this is him trying to push himself.</p><p>Momo: You think so?</p><p>Radichio: Positive... and making us targets at the same time...</p><p>He said while looking irritated at Bakugo as he walk past them. The screens then changed to display the first game of the festival.</p><p>Midnight: Without further ado, it's time for us to get started! This is where you begin feeling the pain! The first fateful game of the festival!</p><p>A game randomizer appeared behind her and spun around.</p><p>Midnight: What could it be? Ta-dah!</p><p>The randomizer stopped to reveal it to be an obstacle race.</p><p>Izuku: So it's gonna be an obstacle course.</p><p>Midnight: All 11 classes will participate in this treacherous contest. the track is 4 kilometers around the outside of the stadium. I don't wanna restrain anyone, at least in this game. As long you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires. Now then, take your places contestants.</p><p>Everyone gathered at the starting gate and got ready. The starting lights lit up and the first one went out.</p><p>Radichio: 'Hope you're watching, I'll do my best!'</p><p>The second one went out.</p><p>Josuke: 'Time to give my all and win.'</p><p>The final one went out...</p><p>Akio: 'Let's get this started.'</p><p>Midnight: Begin!</p><p>All the students began to rush through the doorway and they were pushing and shoving each other.</p><p>Present Mic: And we're off to a racing start! How 'bout some color commentary mummy man?</p><p>Aizawa: How did you talk me into this?</p><p>Present Mic: What should we be paying attention to in the early stages of the race?</p><p>Aizawa: The doorway.</p><p>The students kept pushing and shoving each other through the door way until the was a cold breeze and a huge blast of ice that froze the floor and got many students trapped. Todoroki got out of the crowd and sprinted.</p><p>Todoroki: Apologies.</p><p>From behind, the rest of the class and a few other students managed to escape his ice trap.</p><p>Momo: Nice trick, Todoroki!</p><p>Bakugo: I won't let you get away so easily! You icy-hot bastard!</p><p>Radichio: That was close! Almost had me there for a sec, but it'll take more than that to get rid of me.</p><p>Radichio then used his ice element a little bit and cover the bottom of his shoes with ice and skated along the ice path Todoroki made. Akio just ran as he used his flames to melt the ice with every step he takes while Josuke... he's having a bad time at the moment.</p><p>Josuke: Gah! How do you walk on this?!</p><p>Then, someone grabbed him and it was Mina as she helped him skate along the ice.</p><p>Mina: I got you JoJo!</p><p>Josuke: *blushes* O-oh! Thanks...</p><p>Todoroki: I didn't expect so many people to dodge that. Especially those from other classes.</p><p>He then noticed from behind him that Mineta was leaving a trail of balls as he bounced on them and got closer to him</p><p>Mineta: You think you're so cool, but I've outsmarted you! Ha! How pathetic, Todoroki! Eat this! My special attack! Gra-</p><p>Suddenly, something struck him on his side and sent him rolling. Everyone stopped and looked and saw the same robot faux villains from the entrance exams.</p><p>Izuku: It's those robots from the entrance exam!</p><p>Present Mic: Ooh! Enemies have shown up out of nowhere! I bet we're in a for a treat here! A test of strength and cunning! It's a Robo Inferno!</p><p>Kaminari: Are those the zero-point villains from the practical test?!</p><p>Momo: So this is what you had to face for the entrance exam?</p><p>Kyoka: Yep. The same ones that made my Radichio break his arm to save me.</p><p>Radichio: *blushes* No need to say it out loud... But where's the school even get the funding for these things? I just destroyed one with one punch.</p><p>Todoroki: They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they'd prepared something a little more difficult. Especially since my dear old dad is watching.</p><p>Todoroki then froze the ground and sent ice at the faux villain and froze the entire thing.</p><p>"Dude, he stopped the robots!"</p><p>"Look! Between their between their legs! We can get through!"</p><p>Todorki: Careful now. I froze them while they were off their balance. On purpose.</p><p>The huge zero-pointer then broke apart and fell as Todoroki was still in the lead.</p><p>Present Mic: That's Todoroki from Class 1-A pulling ahead to an early lead with a devastating display! Amazing! He's one we should watch, it almost seems unfair! Thoughts?</p><p>Aizawa: His attack was both offensive and defensive.</p><p>Present Mic: No wonder he was let in on recommendations! He'd never even fought those Robo Infernos before, but they didn't stand a chance against his chart-topping moves!</p><p>As the dust settled, more of the one through three point villains appeared as the students prepared for a fight to get through them.</p><p>Josuke: Oh come on! We have to fight these things again?! We already faced them before but why again?!</p><p>Radichio: Well we can't just stand here and do nothing. We'll work together to take these things down.</p><p>Radichio punched his fists together as flame and lightning vein like marks flowed through him and he glowed with a flame-electric like aura. He then rushed at one and spun around until he became a tornado like vortex of lightning and fire and destroyed it with a kick. Akio followed suit as he punched the ground and sent spikes at two of them. Josuke decided to join in as he charged up energy and sent a shockwave of psychic energy at some robots and destroyed them in the process.</p><p>Snipe: Looks like all the pack leaders are from Class 1-A. At least for now.</p><p>All Might: It's not that 1-B and the other students are doing poorly. It's just...</p><p>Yui: Class 1-A learned not to hesitate.</p><p>She said as she watched her son and his friends push their way through and took down any robots.</p><p>Aizawa: They've seen what the real world is like. They've felt the fear of facing villains. Yet they fight on, trying to overcome that fear. They've grown. All of them. And they know they have to act quickly if they want to stay alive.</p><p>As they continued fighting, suddenly a bunch zero pointers were taken down and it was Momo who just made a cannon to do that.</p><p>Momo: A piece of cake.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. You really are amazing. No wonder why you got in on recommendations.</p><p>She blushed at his compliment and they continued their way through the obstacle course.</p><p>Snipe: You're better off dodgin' those big fellas most of the time. But if you gotta take 'em down, they're just slow, dumb hunks a' metal, pretty easy to hit. Long as you land a smart shot, that is.</p><p>Present Mic: For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy, let's see how ya feel about the second one. If they take a spill, they're out! If they wanna pass this test, they'll have to get creative. It's "The Fall"!</p><p>Uraraka: When did they even have time to build something like this?</p><p>Josuke: And how are we supposed to get through something like this?!</p><p>Suddenly, they felt wind blow past them as they look forward and saw Radichio speed through the obstacle as he was rail grinding on the ropes.</p><p>Present Mic: Well would you look at that! Radichio Akatani from Class 1-A seems to be clearing the course and will be catching up to Todoroki in no time! Aren't the students of Class 1-A amazing or what?!</p><p>All Might: But how is he doing that? He doesn't look like he's using his lightning element to do that but he's going fast and steady.</p><p>Yui: Heh. You'll see All Might. He's just warming up on using it.</p><p>As Radichio stopped on a pillar he noticed Todoroki finishing up ahead of him and Bakugo catching up.</p><p>Radichio: 'Looks like Bakugo is not giving up that easily. Better keep up with them!'</p><p>As they continued running as Radichio finally caught up to Todoroki until they stopped made it to the final obstacle.</p><p>Present Mic: And now, we're approaching the last obstacle. Everyone had better tread carefully. You're stepping onto a minefield! If you look carefully, you can see where those little bombs are buried, so keep your eyes on the ground, folks. By the way, those land mines are designed for the games, so they might be loud and flashy, but they're not all that powerful. Just enough to make you wet your pants!</p><p>Aizawa: Get a hold of yourself.</p><p>Radichio: A minefield, better be careful with this one. One wrong step and we could get sent back.</p><p>Todorki: Whatever, let's get going.</p><p>They slowly walked at a face pace through the minefield as other students behind them were getting blown away.</p><p>Todoroki: 'Very clever. Those in the lead are actually at a disadvantage here. Guess it makes for good entertainment.'</p><p>Another explosion was heard behind them but this one was different. They looked behind to see it was Bakugo and he was coming up fast.</p><p>Bakugo: Ha ha ha! It's over.</p><p>He used another explosion and he managed to get past them.</p><p>Bakugo: Bastard! Your declaration of war was to the wrong person!</p><p>He tried to use his explosion on them but they dodged it quickly.</p><p>Present Mic: Just like that, a new student take the lead! The media here is going crazy! There's nothing they love more than an upset! Hey, hey! The rest of the competitors are catching up too! And what's this? Can our three leaders fight each other and stay in the front of the competition?</p><p>They were fighting each other as Bakugo tried to blow them away while Todoroki and Radichio swiped his explosions tried to either freeze or shock him but he swiped away their attacks too. Suddenly, there was a large explosion from the back and they stopped to see what caused it.</p><p>Present Mic: What's with that huge explosion on the back?! That was more powerful than it should be!</p><p>From the clouds of the explosion, they could see something coming out from it and they saw Izuku, holding onto a part from one of the robots and was heading towards them quick.</p><p>Present: Incredible! What just happened?! Whatever the case, Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya is suddenly in hot pursuit of first place!</p><p>Radichio: 'Nice thinking Izuku!'</p><p>Present Mic: Strike that, the lead is his!</p><p>Izuku flew past them and they chased after him. However, for Radichio, something latched onto him and he looked to see Josuke holding onto his leg.</p><p>Radichio: Josuke what are you doing?! How'd you even get up here so fast?!</p><p>Josuke: I launched myself to got onto you to win!</p><p>Radichio tried to pry him off until another explosion up ahead caught his attention and Izuku managed to get past Todoroki and Bakugo and was still in first place. He then ignored the current situation and ran through the minefield, using his lightning to speed him up, and caught up with Todoroki and Bakugo but Josuke was slowing him down but still kept going.</p><p>Present Mic: Eraser Head, your students are amazing! What the heck are you teaching them?!</p><p>Aizawa: This has nothing to do with me. Each of them is powered by their own drive to succeed.</p><p>Present Mic: There you have it. Eraser Head is a terrible teacher.</p><p>Aizawa: I'm what?</p><p>Present Mic: Who would ahve imagined at the beginning of this race that the climax would be a non-stop mega-mix of surprises?! The first to make it back into the stadium is the first place winner! Izuku Midoriya is our champion!</p><p>The crowd cheered as Izuku made it first through the finish line. Everyone else started to show up as Josuke was no longer on Radichio's and he managed to make it in second place and Radichio made it in third.</p><p>Josuke: Woo! *pants* That was fun!</p><p>Radichio: Yeah. *pants* But don't ever *pants* do that again.</p><p>Uraraka: JoJo! That was amazing!</p><p>The looked to see Uraraka running towards them as she was out of breath and Josuke was blushing, as usual.</p><p>Josuke: O-oh! Thank you!</p><p>Uraraka: I can't believe you got second place, it's not first, but I'm jealous!</p><p>Josuke: Uh, it was nothing!</p><p>Radichio: 'He only got there because of me...'</p><p>He then saw Momo run in as she was tired and looked embarrassed.</p><p>Radichio: Hey Momo!</p><p>Momo: How could this happen?</p><p>Radichio: Huh?</p><p>He looked on her back and saw Mineta stuck on her back using his balls.</p><p>Mineta: Haha! Two birds with one stone! I'm a genius!</p><p>Momo: You are the worst!</p><p>A shadow loomed over him and he looked scared to see Radichio but his eyes were red and flames were coming out of them and a flame aura surrounded him.</p><p>Radichio: DOWN.</p><p>Mineta: Yessir!</p><p>He quickly jumped off of Momo and ran somewhere else before he would get hurt. Radichio then tried to gently take the balls off of her so he won't accidentally rip her clothes.</p><p>Radichio: That guy seriously needs to know his limits.</p><p>Momo: Tell me about it... Thank you.</p><p>Radichio: Don't mention it.</p><p>After he was done, they gathered up with everyone as Midnight was announcing the next game of the sports festival.</p><p>Midnight: The first game for the first-years is finally over, and what a game it was! Now, let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we?</p><p>The score board showed up and it showed he ranks of the race.</p><p>1st- Izuku Midoriya<br/>
2nd- Josuke Harukita<br/>
3rd- Radichio Akatani<br/>
4th- Shoto Todoroki<br/>
5th- Katsuki Bakugo<br/>
6th- Akio Mendez<br/>
7th- Ibara Shiozaki<br/>
8th- Selvaria Bles<br/>
9th- Tenya Iida<br/>
10th- Fumikage Tokoyami</p><p>The list continued on as only 42 of the participants made it through the first round.</p><p>Midnight: Only the top 42 will advance to the next round. But don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut! We've prepared other opportunities for you to shine. Now the real fun is about to begin. The chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight! Give it our best! Let's see what we have in store for you next. Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be? The waiting is torture. Prepare yourselves... for this!</p><p>The game randomizer spun again and once it stopped, the next game was revealed to be... Calvary Battle.</p><p>Kaminari: Calvary Battle? I'm terrible at those.</p><p>Tsuyu: Huh, it's not an individual event. I wonder how they'll split us up.</p><p>Midnight: Allow me to explain. The participants will form teams of two-to-four people as they see fit. In theory it's basically the same as a regular playground game. But there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course.</p><p>Selvaria: So it's a point based system like the entrance exams. Seems simple.</p><p>Alicia: So that means each team will have a different point value based on which students are on it.</p><p>Mina: Uh huh!</p><p>Midnight: Maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you!</p><p>She yelled in anger, scaring them, before composing herself. Then behind her, a scoreboard showing the amount of points each person got.</p><p>Midnight: Now then, the point assignments go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom. For example, 42nd place is worth five points, and 41st is worth ten.</p><p>Radichio: 'Wait so if I do the math... then how much 1st is worth?'</p><p>Midnight: And the point value assigned to the first place contestant is... ten million!</p><p>Everything went silent as Izuku's heart sank from hearing that.</p><p>Izuku: Ten million...?</p><p>Shinso: 'Really?'</p><p>Hatume: 'In other words, if you take down his team...'</p><p>Suddenly all eyes were on Izuku and he felt death glares on him.</p><p>"...You'll win the Calvary Game and take the lead yourself."</p><p>Midnight: That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!</p><p>She announced as Izuku suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly looked to it was Radichio.</p><p>Radichio: Izuku... we're friends... right?</p><p>Izuku: U-um... yes...?</p><p>Radichio then grinned and chuckled lightly and gave him a evil look with a dark aura behind him.</p><p>Radichio: Well as of now, I'll be coming after you buddy, so prepare for the worst.</p><p>Izuku gulped as his fear became much worse. Oh yeah, he's screwed.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sports Festival Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Midnight: Forty-two of you qualified to move on to the next round. Gird your loins and prepare for your next test. A Calvary Battle! Those of you at the top will suffer the most. Of course that's something you'll hear over and over again at UA. Show us what "Plus Ultra" means! Izuku Midoriya placed first in the qualifier. He'll be worth ten million!</p><p>Izuku then felt every students eyes on him as they had a prediroty look in their eyes and his heart was beating like crazy. But he still kept his determination to keep on fighting in the Sports Festival.</p><p>Midnight: These are the rules that you'll abide by: The game itself will last 15 minutes. Individual point values will be added together to reach your team total. Everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to the headbands. Swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them. And another thing, even if your headband gets stolen or your steam falls down, you can keep playing until time's up.</p><p>Momo: It's anyone's game, then.</p><p>Sato: And since there are 42 contestants there'll be like ten or 12 teams fighting on the field the entire time.</p><p>Aoyama: Sounds hard.</p><p>Mina: So, if you lose your headband at the beginning, you have more time to make up a plan.</p><p>Tsuyu: I dunno, Mina. Maybe we should wait and see how the teams turn out before we start strategizing.</p><p>Josuke: This is your part right? Where you strategize in battle. It's clear that I'm gonna need someone like you on my team.</p><p>Radichio: Well, you're not wrong. No offense.</p><p>Midnight: This is going to be rough. You may use your quirks as much as you like. But there are still rules! Make a team fall on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card. You'll be disqualified!</p><p>Bakugo was clearly mad at this. Only he would have the thought of using his explosions like that. Then a timer appeared showing how much time they got to form teams.</p><p>Midnight: Now, you've got 15 minutes to build your teams. I recommend you get started.</p><p>Everyone that started trying to form teams as they were coming with strategies to get the ten million points and Josuke and Radichio were by themselves, thinking about their other partners for their team.</p><p>Josuke: So it's us two for now. If we don't find any other people we might be in trouble. But, what do we have to worry about? I'm not the one with the ten million and I got you so we got this in the bag.</p><p>Radichio: Um, Josuke? I don't mean to rain on your parade, but you do realize if Izuku gets a good time and nobody is able to get his headband, they'll just go for their next target right?</p><p>Josuke took a moment to think about his words and realized in fear that he came in second and the other teams might come for them.</p><p>Josuke: Oh...</p><p>Radichio: And that doesn't even matter cause they might come for us anyway and our quirks have limits so we might not be able to handle a whole bunch of teams at once.</p><p>His fears got worse as he started sweating and was shaking.</p><p>Josuke: I-I see...</p><p>He then quickly saw Akio and dragged him over to them with quirk and holding him tightly.</p><p>Akio: What the-?!</p><p>Josuke: Be on our team.</p><p>Radichio: Well, this is a good start, but we're still one member short. So who should join with us?</p><p>Josuke: I don't know and I don't care just them!</p><p>As they were thinking, Yui was watching and talking to All Might about her son's situation.</p><p>All Might: Your son's lucky. Since he know those two well, he knows how their quirk works and seems to be a good strategist in battle.</p><p>Yui: Well, he did get it from me, but he still one member short. Radichio may be the strongest out of them, could've got in through recommendation, but he still lacks some confidence.</p><p>All Might looked at her confused.</p><p>All Might: I don't understand. He's doing great in his classes, especially in hero training.</p><p>Yui: True, but it's him using his quirk that he got from me and his father. I've been noticing that he's trying to be like him and every way. He's has the confidence of being a hero yes, but not with his quirk, he thinks he could've done better when he fails with it. You may not be able to see it be it's there.</p><p>All Might: I see... Wait, early about getting your quirk, what do you mean by his father as well? I thought he could only control two elements?</p><p>She then smirked.</p><p>Yui: Oh you'll see soon. Just needs a little boost.</p><p>Back with the students, Todoroki almost had his group as he had Kaminari and Iida on his team. He was about to look for someone else but whoever he was looking for was nowhere insight for him. Iida then called out to him.</p><p>Iida: Todoroki, is there something wrong?</p><p>Todoroki: ...It's nothing. I was just looking for somebody.</p><p>Selvaria: Well how about me?</p><p>They looked and saw Selvaria walked up to them.</p><p>Iida: Bles? I thought you would be on Mendez's team.</p><p>Selvaria: Well I was, but Akio joined Josuke's and Radichio's team already. Besides, I think this is a good opportunity to see how they'll work together.</p><p>Iida: Well I can see that they'll work together perfectly, but it is nice to check your lover and friends.</p><p>Meanwhile, Josuke was laying on the ground, looking like he lost all hope.</p><p>Josuke: This is hopeless... We'll never be able to win this thing!</p><p>Akio: I hate to admit it, but you're right. How are we gonna win this with just the three of us? Why can't we just use Radichio's ice to match with his speed?</p><p>Radichio: Because two of us here can use flames, and if we use them, the ice will melt. We just need a way for good transportation.</p><p>Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder and he looked behind to see...</p><p>Momo: Do you guys need another team member?</p><p>Josuke: Momo! Thank goodness! You're just the person we need! Please help us!</p><p>Momo: O-oh, well I was gonna join anyway.</p><p>Radichio: Well that's good, but not trying to sound rude but why? I thought you'd be on someone else's team like Todoroki's.</p><p>Momo: Well that was the thought, yes. I know we're dating but me and Jiro thought we didn't have to help each other in the Sports Festival since it's a free for all. But seeing you having trouble with finding another team member and strategizing on how to move around made me worried about you. So I thought I would be of use for you guys.</p><p>They all looked at her shocked as she had the exact thought of what they were thinking.</p><p>Josuke: *whispers* You're girlfriend's really smart.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah... Anyways, it's nice to have you here. So you got a plan?</p><p>Momo: Yes, I know exactly what we need to do. But who's going to be on top?</p><p>They looked at her and grinned until all eyes landed on Josuke.</p><p>Josuke: What?</p><p>They discussed their plan until the buzzer rang and time was up.</p><p>Midnight: Oh, goody. It's time to get this party started.</p><p>Present Mic: Hey, hey, look alive! After 15 minutes to pick teammates and talk strategy, 12 cavalry teams are preparing to go head-to-head!</p><p>Aizawa: I see some unexpected student combinations.</p><p>Present Mic: Come on, everyone get your hands in the air! It's time for an arena-thumbing UA battle royale! Let me hear ya scream!</p><p>Josuke: I don't know how you talked me into this...</p><p>Josuke said slightly annoyed as he tightened his headband and was on top while Radichio was in front for mobility and offense and Momo and Akio for defense, totaling their team points up to 720.</p><p>Radichio: Well your the shortest and have the most points out of us.</p><p>Josuke: Whatever, you guys ready?</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Present Mic: Okay, all you first years! I hope you're happy with your chosen teams! Lets get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts! Three!</p><p>Bakugo: Get 'im.</p><p>Present Mic: Two!</p><p>Todoroki: He ours.</p><p>Present Mic: One!</p><p>Midnight: Begin!</p><p>And just like that, every team, except for one, went after Izuku's team.</p><p>Tetsutetsu: It's basically one big battle for ten million points!</p><p>Hagakure: I'll be tacking that headband, Midoriya!</p><p>Izuku was worried but noticed one team wasn't going after them but going after the other teams instead and questioned himself why.</p><p>Tokoyami: They're not even giving us a chance, huh? Such is the fate of the pursued.</p><p>Uraraka: This is it!</p><p>Tokoyami: Make your chance Midoriya!</p><p>Hatsume: Here they come!</p><p>They prepared for the onslaught of some teams going after their ten million points. Meanwhile, one team was going around looking for other teams until they found one from Class 1-B and took their headband.</p><p>Kendo: What the?!</p><p>Josuke: Sorry, but we'll be taking this thank you.</p><p>Josuke's team was the one that went away from Midoriya's team rather rather than going after him.</p><p>Kendo: 'Why did they go after us instead of that Midoriya guy? He got the most points.'</p><p>His team then went off and searched for other teams headbands to take.</p><p>Josuke: This is actually smart Radichio. It's better if we take the teams with the lowest points headbands first.</p><p>Radichio: I know, if we went for Izuku first and took his, we would've been having trouble and might get it taken.</p><p>Momo: So we start from the bottom and make our way up to the top. Brilliant idea!</p><p>Radichio: Not as bad yours. It was a brilliant idea to make those roller skates. Perfect for our mobility. You really are amazing.</p><p>She blushed at his compliment of her idea. Hearing that makes her heart warm up. She regained her focus as they continued in the battle.</p><p>Present Mic: Wow! Barely two minutes have passed since we started, and it's already a total free for all! Yeah! Watch those headbands! You can even ignore the ten million points and go after the other chart toppers!</p><p>As Josuke's team were doing fine in the battle, suddenly, as Radichio got some danger detection, he yelled out to Josuke.</p><p>Radichio: Josuke, look out!</p><p>Just at the last minute, his team's headband was stolen. Luckily they still got the one headband from one of the class 1-B teams but they went down by many points. They looked to see it was another class 1-B team.</p><p>Monoma: Well, look what we have here. Another team trying to be better than us, and of course it would be class 1-A.</p><p>Akio: The hell? Where did he come from?</p><p>Monoma: I'll give it to you, you four thought bigger rather than your other classmates. But, that doesn't mean we can't try and best you. Oh, and while I have your attention, you're kinda famous are you, Akatani? You come from a family of fighters, and from the looks of it, you seem to have the brains when it comes to fighting. But how can that be, if just now I took you off guard and stole your headband just now? It was a piece of cake if you ask me. I guess you guys are-</p><p>He was interrupted as a neon blue thread went for their headband around his neck and it was quickly snatched from him and went back to Josuke's team.</p><p>Monoma: What?!</p><p>Radichio: Oh, we have the brains alright. Just a lot smarter than we look up close. 'At least a few of us.' Another thing, maybe don't monologue in front on one. Not really smart if you ask me.</p><p>His team then went off leaving Monoma's team in shock.</p><p>Monoma: 'But how?! We observed all of their quirks! Since when could he do that?!'</p><p>He gritted his teeth as he growled in anger.</p><p>Monoma: After them!</p><p>His team quickly chase after Josuke's team and they looked back to see they were chasing after them.</p><p>Momo: Looks like they won't be giving up that easily.</p><p>Akio: Better show them that they messed with the wrong team.</p><p>They stopped and turned around and skated towards them. Monoma's team was confused at first until he noticed Josuke was readying an attack.</p><p>Monoma: Tsuburaba, shield!</p><p>Just as they got close and Josuke sent his attack, Tsuburaba then took a deep breath and breathed out some air that turned into wall and it blocked his attack. That didn't stop them as Akio sent a fireball and hit the wall.</p><p>Monoma: Ha! Now what was that supposed to do 1-A? It's clear it didn't work the first time, so why try a second time?</p><p>Momo: Because that wasn't an attack!</p><p>Monoma's team looked behind in shock to see they were behind them now.</p><p>Radichio: It was a distraction.</p><p>Monoma: Crap! Tsuburaba quick-!</p><p>Radichio then used his neon blue thread again to grab his other headband and gave it Josuke. They now had 1335 points to Monoma's 305.</p><p>Present Mic: Well would you look at that?! Class 1-A is killing it again as Team Harukita sent Team Monoma back down to the bottom! Like I said before folks, aren't the students of Class 1-A amazing or what?!</p><p>The crowd went wild as Josuke's team could hear both Radichio's sister and mom cheering from the stands.</p><p>Kari: That's it bro! Show them who's boss!</p><p>Yui: Show them what you're made of!</p><p>Radichio blushed lightly from their cheer while he was slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Radichio: *mutters* Don't have to call me out like that...</p><p>Josuke team went away from them again as they took more points until they finally caught up with Izuku's team.</p><p>Present Mic: And now we've reached the halfway point of the game!</p><p>They had a stare down as both teams seemed to have gotten serious.</p><p>Izuku: I thought we had it made, guess I was wrong.</p><p>Present Mic: As the cavalry battle enters it second half, it's anyone's game! Class 1-B has made an unexpected showing, but who will where the ten million points in the end? That's the real question, sports fan!</p><p>They turned their attention to Todoroki's team as they arrived on the scene.</p><p>Todoroki: I'll be taking that, now.</p><p>Tokoyami: I didn't think this confrontation would happen until later in the contest. They seem to have it out for you, Midoriya.</p><p>Izuku: The game's only halfway over. We can't stop now!</p><p>Todoroki: Now, Iida. Forward!</p><p>Iida readied his engines and went after them.</p><p>Todoroki: Bles, be ready to protect us!</p><p>Selvaria: On it!</p><p>She readied her valkyur mode as a blue aura surrounded them.</p><p>Todoroki: Kaminari-!</p><p>Kaminari: Oh, I know what I gotta do.</p><p>They were getting close as other teams were heading towards them.</p><p>Izuku: Watch our surroundings. It's not just Todoroki. Everyone's after us!</p><p>As Josuke's team was going after Izuku's, he noticed Kaminari was charging up his attack.</p><p>Josuke: Radichio!</p><p>Radichio: On it!</p><p>They stopped as electricity surrounded Radichio and he stuck his hand out and Momo made another rubber sheet like the one at USJ and covered them with it.</p><p>Momo: I hope this works!</p><p>Kaminari: Indiscriminate Shock. 1.3 million volts!</p><p>He then shot out his attack, as Selvaria's aura protected them, and it was about to hit Izuku's team but Dark Shadow came out and took the hit. For the other teams, they were shocked except for Josuke's as Radichio absorbed the attack with his hand but it lightly shocked him as he wasn't fully ready to become immune to it since the attack was a bit quick for him.</p><p>Kyoka: Kaminari! 'He better survive after this!'</p><p>After the attack was done, they removed the sheet as Radichio was twitching a bit and his hair was spiked out.</p><p>Momo: Are you okay?</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah... just a bit... shocked at the moment... so that's how that feels...</p><p>He regained focus as they started to go after Izuku's team as well. Todorki's team was catching up fast but Radichio's team was faster as they got close.</p><p>Uraraka: Oh no, they're too fast! We can't get away!</p><p>Tokoyami: Take care of them!</p><p>Dark Shadow went to attack Josuke's team as he swiped away Radichio's lightning thread and went for their headband. That was until Momo blocked his attack and he went back.</p><p>Izuku: She's too good at her Creation Quirk. We have to be careful.</p><p>Tokoyami: No. Akatani and Mendez is the one to fear. If there was anymore sunlight, their attacks would completely destroyed Dark Shadow.</p><p>Izuku realized in thought as he remembered what Tokoyami told him about Dark Shadow being stronger in the dark but weak in light.</p><p>Izuku: I get it. Their flames and Radichio's lightning is our big problem.</p><p>Tokoyami: As long they keep using their Quirks, it will be very difficult for me to attack. Dark Shadow is too timid to light.</p><p>Dark Shadow: Violence solves nothing...</p><p>He whimpered until they stopped until they had nowhere else to go and they were nearly out of bounds.</p><p>Present Mic: Team Midoriya has nowhere left to run!</p><p>They looked foward to see Josuke's team catching up to them until Todoroki's team caught up with them and he tried to freeze them in their tracks but Josuke used his Telekenesis Quirk to lift them up and landed them safely as the were facing them now.</p><p>Josukie: Won't be giving up that easily, huh Todoroki?</p><p>Todoroki: I guess neither will you.</p><p>Present Mic: Only one minute left! Todoroki and Harukita has cornered the ten-million-point team and is poised to seize the ultimate prize! At least, that's what I would have predicted five minutes ago! Unbelievably, Team Midoriya's been able to keep away the ice and telekinetic masters for the last half of the game!</p><p>Izuku: This is good! If they focus on each other, we can probably get away!</p><p>They try to sneakily get away but Akio noticed and made a earth wall to prevent them from escaping.</p><p>Akio: We're not done with you yet! Don't even think about doing anything sneaky!</p><p>Izuku gritted his teeth as he couldn't think of another way to get way. With Todoroki, he was thinking of another way to get Josuke out of the way to get to Izuku.</p><p>Todoroki: 'Midoriya's keeping his distance and staying on my left side and Harukita is in the way. That's his strategy. From this position if I try to freeze them, I'll hit Iida. If he keeps moving like this... There's no way I can get a clear shot at his team. Plus, Tokoyami can defend against Kaminari's electricity. There's not much time left. The bastards!'</p><p>Iida then came up with an idea.</p><p>Iida: Everyone. We have less than 60 seconds. I'm gonna do something that'll make me useless to you. But it's worth it.</p><p>Todoroki: What are you gonna do?</p><p>Radichio noticed what Iida was gonna do and prepared himself.</p><p>Radichio: Guys. I got one last trick up my sleeve, and we got one shot at this.</p><p>Josuke: Better do it quick, cause they look they're reading up for something.</p><p>Suddenly, Iida flew past them at high speed and Todoroki managed to get Izuku's headband.</p><p>Iida: Reciproburst!</p><p>Present: Wha-ho-ho! What just happened?! That was one big blur! Holy smokes folks! Why didn't he show off that super speed in the preliminaries?!</p><p>Todoroki: Iida. What was that?</p><p>Iida: Forced my torque and RPM into overdrive which gave me explosive power! Unfortunately, the recoil stalls my engines for a while. It's a secret move I've been saving. No one in the class knew about it.</p><p>Both teams looked in shock from Iida's speed.</p><p>Iida: I told you, Midoriya... that I'd do my best to beat you.</p><p>He grinned until these words were uttered.</p><p>Radichio: You're still slower than me, Iida.</p><p>Before he could react, suddenly a blue blur passed them and before they knew it, the ten million points was stolen from them. They looked to see Josuke's team, shocked at what happened and their hair was blown back and Radichio eyes were glowing and was surrounded by sparks of electricity.</p><p>Iida: W-what?</p><p>Josuke: W-what just... happened?</p><p>Radichio: It's not much of a secret but I can do the same as Iida in using my electricity to put my speed to its fastest point. Since that was our last shot, I'm drained of all my energy, so all we can do for now is just hold out until time is up.</p><p>Present Mic: Insanity! This entire game was just turned completely on its head! Todoroki's team had the ten million points for a brief moment until Harukita's team stole it from them and Midoriya's team is suddenly left with nothing at all!</p><p>Izuku: Don't let them go!</p><p>Tokoyami: Kaminari's still a problem for us. It'll be smarter for us to try for other points now.</p><p>Izuku: We can't! We don't know who got the other headbands. This is our only chance!</p><p>Uraraka: Then let's go! We'll get the points back, Deku. I know it!</p><p>Izuku's team then rushed at Josuke's team as Todoroki's did the same. Josuke panicked as they were in trouble and Radichio could barely move.</p><p>Josuke: Crap! What do we do?!</p><p>Akio: Simple. We fight!</p><p>Josuke: What?! How can we fight against those two if Todoroki's coming at us fast and Midoriya is about to hit us with everything he got?! We're a rock stuck in a hard place!</p><p>Momo: I don't know... but we'll have to do our best and fight! We can't give up now!</p><p>Josuke look bewildered at them until he gained some sort of confidence and joined them as he was using all he got for his Telekinesis.</p><p>Josuke: Fine, I guess we got no choice!</p><p>Radichio: I may be down for a bit, but I'm not out!</p><p>As Izuku's team got close, on instinct, Josuke's team charged at them and Akio was charging both a fire and earth attack while Momo made a staff Radichio unwillingly started to use his ice more than he intended to and Todoroki summoned his left side's flames as all three teams got closer too each other. Just as they got close, Izuku then swiped his hand as a strong gust of wind took out Todoroki's flames as a distraction and some snow particles from Radichio's ice blinded Josuke's eyes.</p><p>Todoroki: 'My left side! What am I doing?!'</p><p>Josuke: Gah! I can't see!</p><p>As they were distracted, Izuku reached for one of the bands Josuke had and ran past him as he grabbed it.</p><p>Izuku: That's it. I did it!</p><p>Present Mic: With just 11 seconds left, Team Midoriya's back in the game!</p><p>Hatsume: Uh, Wait a minute. Please tell me I got something wrong my eyes.</p><p>Izuku looked confused until he looked down in his hand and saw he had a 70 point headband instead.</p><p>Izuku: They tricked us!</p><p>Momo: We mixed the headbands up. There's no way we'd leave the prize on top. You underestimate us.</p><p>Radichio: That was too close. Sorry, Josuke.</p><p>Present Mic: Oh no! Team Midoriya didn't get the ten million points after all!</p><p>Izuku: 'Only 70 points, that's not enough!'</p><p>Present Mic: The game is almost over! Time for a countdown!</p><p>The buzzer rang as there was 10 seconds left.</p><p>Izuku: Tokoyami!</p><p>Tokoyami then summoned Dark Shadow to get the actual ten million points and Josuke called Akio summon his flames to prevnt him. Suddenly, Bakugo's team broke through the ice wall as he launched himself in the air with his explosions and charged at Izuku.</p><p>Bakugo: Deku!</p><p>Kirishima: Bakugo!</p><p>Kaminari: Wey...</p><p>Izuku: Uraraka!</p><p>Uraraka: Let's go!</p><p>All four teams got ready for a final assault on each other. Radichio tried to move but couldn't due to using the very last bit of energy he had.</p><p>Radichio: Damn, Momo! Staff!</p><p>Momo: Got it!</p><p>Bakugo: Who's got the points?!</p><p>Momo then gave Josuke her staff as he got ready for Bakugo's attack.</p><p>Bakugo: Dammit, Lollipop!</p><p>Bakugo sent himself to Josuke as he used his quirk on the staff and Izuku was reaching out for him for one last effort until...</p><p>Present Mic: Time's up!</p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing while Bakugo fell face first to the ground.</p><p>Present Mic: With that, the second round is officially over!</p><p>Izuku gritted his teeth as he couldn't make it in time, Bakugo banged his fist on the ground repeatedly, Todoroki cursed under his breath and Josuke jumped down from his team.</p><p>Josuke: Phew! We did it, we actually did it!</p><p>Akio: We actually made it through that.</p><p>Radichio: Good.</p><p>Radichio then fell face on the floor as he was tired out.</p><p>Momo: Radichio!</p><p>She sounded worried for him but he reassured her as he just gave her a thumbs up, saying that he's fine.</p><p>Akio: He should be up in a bit. Just gotta let him recharge for a bit.</p><p>Momo: Oh thank goodness.</p><p>Present Mic: Now, let's take a look at who our top four teams are! In first place, Team Harukita!</p><p>Momo: We ended in first place, but it was too close for comfort.</p><p>Radichio: It's my fault isn't it? I should've used it later than I thought.</p><p>Momo: That's not true. You're the reason we won, babe. Thank Goodness for that special move of yours.</p><p>She said as she was sitting down and had Radichio's head in her lap and was rubbing his head.</p><p>Present Mic: In second place, Team Todoroki!</p><p>Selvaria: Second, it's not first but it still works for us.</p><p>Iida: I let everyone down. It's my fault.</p><p>He said lowly.</p><p>Selvaria: No you didn't, the special move of yours managed to get us here, I even managed to get one of Josuke's headbands.</p><p>Josuke: So that's where that went!</p><p>Present Mic: In third place, Team Bakugo!</p><p>Mina: Ugh. We were so close to first place.</p><p>Sero: Meh. Sure. But we're movin' on so it's all good.</p><p>Kirishima: I don't think out leader would agree with you.</p><p>He said as Bakugo screamed in anger.</p><p>Present Mic: In fourth place is Tetsute- Wait, what? It's Team Shinso? When did they come back from the dead?</p><p>Shinso smugged and walked away from his group as Ojiro was looking confused.</p><p>Shinso: Thanks for all your help.</p><p>With Midoriya's team, Mei took off the equipment as Uraraka walked up to him.</p><p>Uraraka: Hey, Deku...</p><p>Izuku: Guys, I'm... really sorry.</p><p>Hatsume and Uraraka looked at him confused until they pointed at Tokoyami.</p><p>Tokoyami: I must apologize. When Harukita was shaken by our first attack... I tired to grab the ten-million-point headband but things didn't go as planned. Still, I got one.</p><p>Izuku gasped as he saw Dark Shadow with Todoroki's original headband.</p><p>Tokoyami: It was around Todoroki's head, where his guard was the weakest. Midoriya. You're the one who created the opening for me. And ensured our advancement.</p><p>Present Mic: And in fifth place is Team Midoriya!</p><p>Izuku then cried as he became a literal water geyser.</p><p>Present Mic: These five valiant teams will advance on to the final round!</p><p>He continued crying while Radichio sighed in relief.</p><p>Radichio: Thank god he made it. For a sec I thought I screwed up and got him to fail.</p><p>Momo: Hm? You were gonna help him? Why didn't you?</p><p>Radichio: I was, but before the Sports Festival, he told me that he wants to do this on his own. Ever since we were kids, I've always wanted to help him with his dream. After seeing him doing well so far, I think he's right, he can do this on his own.</p><p>Momo: Aww, you're the kindest, nicest person I ever met.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah... But he really needs to cut it with the crying...</p><p>Momo nodded in agreement.</p><p>Present Mic: Now, let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya soon!</p><p>Everyone left the arena as they left to eat and refresh for the next event.</p><p>Josuke: Man that was tough! I honestly was scared when Bakugo was heading for me.</p><p>Akio: At least we clutched and made it through.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, but man I'm starving how about we-</p><p>Kyoka: Radichio!</p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt shivers down his spine and he felt an menacing aura behind him and slowly looked back in fear and saw Kyoka and she was pissed.</p><p>Radichio: O-oh hey K-Kyoka...</p><p>Kyoka: Don't hey me. Why didn't you help me back there when we were getting the ten-million-points? Answer. NOW.</p><p>Radichio: W-well... I-it was a free for all you know? I thought you would go with-</p><p>She then threatened him by sticking one of her earphone jacks close to his face as he yelped and put his hands up. Josuke and Akio were already gone before he could ask them for help.</p><p>Kyoka: Don't give me that. I was planning to give it to you so you could win and continue in the Sports Festival.</p><p>Radichio calmed down as he grew puzzled from what she said.</p><p>Radichio: You were gonna help me win? Why?</p><p>Kyoka: Because I care for you, duh. I knew you were gonna win anyways, I just wanna make sure that happened. Besides, it's not like I would get that much attention from other pros.</p><p>She rubbed her arm as she was looking away but still had her earphone jack at his face. Radichio put his hands down as he walked up to her and put his hand on her face and made her look at him.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka, listen, you're an amazing woman. I'm sure you got attention from some pros.</p><p>Kyoka: But I didn't even managed to move on to the next round.</p><p>Radichio: Winning doesn't matter. All that matters is showing what you can, doing your best, and having fun. Plus, I can fight and win for you.</p><p>She looked up at him and hugged him as he hugged her back.</p><p>Kyoka: I'm sorry for yelling and threatning you. I was just so mad at what happened.</p><p>Radichio: It's fine. It happens to all of us. Now, let's get eating, I'm starving!</p><p>They walked to the food stands as they caught with Momo and they enjoyed their break. Meanwhile from a distance, Todoroki was walking away from Izuku as he just had a conversation with him and he was about to talk to him about it along with something else but decided not to disturb his moment with Kyoka. Suddenly, someone came up from behind him and he got surprised when they tapped his shoulder and got a bit defensive until we saw it was Kari.</p><p>Todoroki: Oh, it's you. What do you want?</p><p>Kari: I just want to say congrats on making it to the next round! You were really powerful out there.</p><p>Todoroki: ...Thanks. But not trying to sound rude, but can you leave me alone? I'm trying to focus on what's next.</p><p>Before he could leave, Kari grabbed his hand and turned him towards her.</p><p>Kari: Wait, before you go, I know this sound weird, but mind if I...?</p><p>She reached her hand out to his scar but he flinched back at it as she pulled it back quickly.</p><p>Kari: O-oh! Sorry, I didn't know you didn't like that. That... it's a sensitive subject, isn't it?</p><p>He only nodded as he still had his cold stare.</p><p>Kari: I see. Well then, I should get going then-</p><p>Todoroki: Wait, actually, you can feel it if you want.</p><p>Kari became flustered and blushed from his request.</p><p>Kari: R-really?</p><p>Todoroki: You only got curious, but I scared you, so think of this as an apology. 'Why am I being nice all of a sudden?'</p><p>Kari: O-ok...</p><p>She slowly reached out for it again until she planted her hand on the left side of his face. Once he felt her touch, his widened at the feeling of it and his heart warmed up.</p><p>Todoroki: 'Her hand... it feels... so soft... why do I feel so... different around her?'</p><p>As she felt his scar, her face become sad and she felt bad.</p><p>Kari: You didn't grow up living an easy childhood did you?</p><p>Todoroki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her confused.</p><p>Todoroki: What do you mean?</p><p>Kari: You may not know, but me and my brother grew up being bullied for most of our childhood.</p><p>He seemed to get angry when he heard this.</p><p>Todoroki: What?</p><p>Kari: We didn't had our quirks when he were kids, they were too much for our bodies too handle. And everyday from that point, we would get bullied for being "Quirkless." We tell our mom that everything is fine but that only made her sad and feel guilty for us when we come home all beaten up and covered in bruises. At first things were looking fine when we met Momo and Radichio's other friends, but we had to move to a different neighborhood because our mother wanted to protect us.</p><p>Todoroki: Did... did that work?</p><p>Kari began to feel herself choke up as the memories were coming back and tears were dropping down her face.</p><p>Kari: N-no. It got worse. The bullying got worse as they would hurt our tails when we had them and... and... they brought up a sensitive subject.</p><p>Todoroki: What was it?</p><p>Kari: Y-you know about our dad... right? And... w-what happened too...</p><p>Todoroki only became more shocked and angry as he realized what she was talking about and she completely broke down and cried into his chest.</p><p>Todoroki: They... talked about your father?</p><p>Kari: Y-yes, they did. Radichio was especially sensitive to it since he wants to be like him, but they would bring it up when their pathetic asses are about to lose an argument with him. We moved back but it still makes me so mad that I... I...</p><p>Kari only kept crying as she held on to him tighter. She then felt his arms wrapped around her.</p><p>Todoroki: You didn't deserve to live like that. Those bastards treated you wrong.</p><p>She only looked up at him as tears were in her eyes and her eyes were nearly red. Before they could continue, someone called out to her, and it was one of her future classmates. She quickly wiped her face so no one would suspect her crying earlier.</p><p>Kari: I gotta go, I've been meaning to meet my new classmates.</p><p>Todoroki: I see... well then, I'll see another time?</p><p>Kari: Yeah, any time Roki.</p><p>She then left him as she went to her new classmates and he was puzzled at the name she given him.</p><p>Todoroki: 'Roki?'</p><p>Lunch break was over and everyone returned to the stadium.</p><p>Present Mic: Get those foam fingers in the air! It's almost time for the last round! But before that: Good news for everyone who didn't make the finals. Since this is a sports festival, we've prepared some super-fun games everyone can participate in! We even brought in cheerleaders from America to get your blood pumping!</p><p>Josuke: Cheerleaders? I guess it would be nice if UA had some you know?</p><p>Radichio: But for what? We're not exactly doing any sports so what would be the point?</p><p>Akio: Uhh... boys?</p><p>They turned their attention to where Akio was looking and their jaws dropped at the sight.</p><p>Present Mic: Hold up.</p><p>Aizawa: What are they doing?</p><p>All of Class 1-A's girls were dressed in cheerleader outfits and they had dreaded looks on their faces.</p><p>Present Mic: Looks like Class 1-A is going full-on fan service!</p><p>Kaminari/Mineta: Yeah!</p><p>Momo: What?! You tricked us?! You're gonna regret this!</p><p>The three boys turned attention to Kaminari and Mineta while one of them had a killer look. Josuke tapped Akio and pointed at their guy and he grew nervous.</p><p>Akio: Ok Radichio calm down...</p><p>He said nothing as he kept staring at them.</p><p>Josuke: Well... he's not provoked yet.</p><p>Momo: Why is that I always fall for that little perverts stupid schemes? I even used my quirk to make these outfits.</p><p>Uraraka patted her on the back to cheer her up.</p><p>Kyoka: Ugh, I hate those guys!</p><p>Hagakure: Well, we do have a little time before and I kinda like these uniforms so... How about we just roll with it?</p><p>Kyoka: Are you crazy?!</p><p>Tsuyu: Wow, Toru, you've got skills.</p><p>Selvaria: This is embarrassing. Of course those perverts would say that.</p><p>Alicia: Well it seems that the boys are sort of taking care of it.</p><p>She pointed and the girls looked at her direction and saw Josuke and Akio trying to hold back Radichio from killing Kaminari and Mineta for their scheme.</p><p>Akio: Radichio I know you mad as I am but you've gotta calm down! We're surrounded by pros and on live tv remember?!</p><p>Josuke: Yeah I want to beat those two as well but this ain't the time or place for that! So can you please chill out for a bit?!</p><p>It took them a while but Radichio eventually calmed down and steam was coming out from him and his eyes went back to their normal blue color.</p><p>Radichio: Fine... but once I see those two once this is they better start running and pray that they'll be able to outrun me.</p><p>They walked towards the girls as Momo and Kyoka were blushing.</p><p>Radichio: I'm guessing you heard everything?</p><p>They just nodded.</p><p>Radichio: *sighs* I swear they're begging to get on my bad side. But if I'm gonna be honest... you two look cute in those...</p><p>He said as he was blushing and scratched the back of his head.</p><p>Momo: T-thanks.</p><p>Kyoka: Y-yeah. But if you think I'm keeping this, then think again Baka!</p><p>Radichio then gave her the puppy eyes.</p><p>Radichio: Not even for me?</p><p>Kyoka looked away trying to ignore it but the look was too much for her to handle.</p><p>Kyoka: Y-you're lucky you're too damn cute. Fine, I'll keep it.</p><p>Radichio: Hehe. You were gonna keep it anyway we're you?</p><p>Her face became all flustered and threw one of her pom-poms at him.</p><p>Kyoka: S-shut up baka!</p><p>Present Mic: Have fun competitions in these little side games everyone!</p><p>The screen then showed to be a 1v1 tournament as the final round of the Sports Festival.</p><p>Present Mic: After they're over, the 20 students from the top five teams will be duking it out one-on-one in a tournament style fighting competition! I promise you're not gonna miss these epic match ups!</p><p>Kirishima: Aw yeah. Finally getin' the chance to show what we're made of. I watch these finals every year and now I'm finally in them!</p><p>Mina: So wait, is it always a tournament?</p><p>Sero: The finals always a one-on-one competition, but they switch it up every time. Last year it was a foam sword fighting match.</p><p>Midnight: Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against. Then enjoy the pleasure of the recreational games before we start. The 20 finalists have the option of participating in those activities or sitting out to prepare for battle. I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina. I'll start with the first place team.</p><p>Before she could start, Ojiro interuppted her.</p><p>Ojiro: Um, excuse me. Sorry, but I'm withdrawing.</p><p>Izuku: Ojiro. No way!</p><p>Iida: But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted.</p><p>Ojiro: It just wouldn't be right. I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end of it. I... think it was that guy's quirk.</p><p>He said as Radichio and Izuku looked at Shinso.</p><p>Ojiro: I know this is a great opportunity. I wish I could take advantage of it, but my conscience won't let me.</p><p>Izuku: Just think about this.</p><p>Ojiro: I have, Ok? Everyone gave their all in round two, but I was just someone's puppet. No way. I don't wanna advance if I don't even know how I got here. It wouldn't be fair.</p><p>Hagakure: You're making way too much of this! Just kill it in the finals and prove you should be here.</p><p>Mina: Yeah, what she said. I didn't do much in the battle, either.</p><p>They said trying to motivate him but he still refused to do so.</p><p>Ojiro: That's not it. I'm talking about my pride here. I refuse to give that up... Also, why are the girls dressed up as cheerleaders?</p><p>He asked as the girls groaned and Radichio gave Kaminari and Mineta a death glare. Then, a student Class 1-B walked up.</p><p>Shoda: Nirengeki Shoda from Class 1-B. I think I should withdraw for the exact same reason. Regardless of how strong I am, this isn't how I wanted to get here. It would go against the values of the festival to advance without earning my spot.</p><p>Kirishima: Listen to these guys! They're so manly!</p><p>He said while tearing up a bit.</p><p>The next person that said they want to withdraw as well took everyone off guard.</p><p>Selvaria: I'll withdraw too.</p><p>Akio: Selvaria, why though? You were doing great in the second round!</p><p>Selvaria: I know, but I too find it unfair of going in the finals without knowing what happened.</p><p>Radichio: But, you were with Todoroki. Whatever happened to them didn't happen to you, so why?</p><p>Selvaria: It's more personal than you think. Although I do find this as an advantage, its sickens me to go against an opponent that doesn't know a thing about you. It's an unfair match if the opponent has no clue what their opponent's skills are.</p><p>Akio looked at her worried from what he was hearing, but she reassured him everything will be fine and to keep on fighting.</p><p>Present Mic: Here's another weird turn of events.</p><p>Aizawa: We'll have to see what Midnight has to say about all this, she's the one in charge.</p><p>Midnight thought for a second and spoke about what she has to say.</p><p>Midnight: This sort of talk is incredibly naive, children. That turns me on! Shoda! Ojiro! Bles! You're withdrawn!</p><p>"Did she say it turns her on?"</p><p>Aoyama then plants his hand on Ojiro's shoulder, being his sparkle self but less sparkly.</p><p>Aoyama: Don't worry. I'll win it for you.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, I'll do the same for you, Selvaria.</p><p>She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek as he blushed.</p><p>Midnight: Now, let's see... We'll have to move up three students from the sixth place cavalry team so we have enough contestants.</p><p>Kendo then spoke up.</p><p>Kendo: We were frozen most of the time. Honestly, we barely did anything in the cavalry battle. Isn't that right? Girls?</p><p>Her team nodded in agreement.</p><p>Kendo: You should choose from the group that kept fighting the whole time. Team Tetsutetsu and Monoma.</p><p>Monoma seemed to smirk at this and Josuke's team from the cavalry battle mentally face palmed at this.</p><p>'You've got to be kidding me.'</p><p>Tetsutetsu: Kendo!</p><p>Kendo: I'm not doing it as a favor. It's just fair.</p><p>Tetsutetsu: Seriously, you guys! Thank you!</p><p>Midnight: And so, Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki and Monoma have advanced to the final! Take a look at the bracket, my dears. These are your opponents!</p><p>The screen then showed who goes against who in the first round.</p><p>Tetstetsu vs. Kirishima</p><p>Tetsutetsu/Kirishima: Seriously?! How does this keep happening?!</p><p>They yelled at the same time.</p><p>Monoma vs. Mendez</p><p>Monoma: Looks like I get to face you again.</p><p>Akio groaned in annoyance.</p><p>Ashido vs. Aoyama</p><p>Aoyama: Ma cherie. I'm afraid it's the end of the road for you.</p><p>Mina: I can't wait to melt your butt!</p><p>The list went on as Izuku saw he was first in the match.</p><p>Izuku: 'I'm the first match of the first bracket. Which means I might fight Todoroki next. Great. I wonder how Radichio is doing.'</p><p>He walked towards Radichio and put his hand on his shoulder and looked back at him.</p><p>Izuku: You doing ok?</p><p>Radichio: Um... well, I would say yeah, but with who I'm going up against first... not so good.</p><p>Izuku then looked up at the screen to see who he had and he grew shocked at his first opponent.</p><p>Izuku: So, you have to fight...</p><p>Radichio: Momo? Yeah... that's what it says.</p><p>Momo: Oh dear... this is unexpected.</p><p>She sounded worried for her fight.</p><p>Izuku: Well, maybe this a chance to see how strong you both are against each other, so you can help each other to become stronger.</p><p>Radichio: Well, if you say so. Although I gotta say, you're probably lucky going up against that Shinso guy.</p><p>Shinso: That is you, right? Izuku Midoriya?</p><p>The trio jumped as they heard him come out of nowhere.</p><p>Izuku: 'It's him.'</p><p>Shinso: A pleasure. So you excited?</p><p>Before Izuku could answer, Ojiro came up and covered his mouth with his tail.</p><p>Ojiro: Not so fast.</p><p>Shinso only chukled and walked away from them. Ojiro then removed his tail once he was gone.</p><p>Izuku: Ojiro, what's the deal?</p><p>Ojiro: You can't say a word to him.</p><p>They looked confused at him for what he said. Then the screen changed to the the words "RECREATION."</p><p>Present Mic: Ok. Let's press pause for a momentary interlude! Before the battles begin, it's time for some pulse-pounding side games!</p><p>The fireworks went off as the games began and few of the girls went with the cheerleading performance. Ojiro was talking to Izuku about Shinso and how to defeat while others were resting their bodies. Radichio was in a break room stretching and was punching and kicking the air. He stopped when there was a knock on the door and he saw his mother enter.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, hey mom. You wanted something?</p><p>Yui: Yes actually. It's about your fight with Momo.</p><p>He grew worried and she could tell he really wasn't on board with it.</p><p>Yui: I know you're worried that you might hurt her in your match. But I promise you, you won't</p><p>Radichio: How do you know that? What if I screw and hurt her where she'll probably hate me.</p><p>Yui: That's the thing with you, you seemed confident before UA, now you're doubting yourself. Is it because of your quirk?</p><p>He just looked at her puzzled and avoided eye contact with her, confirming her question.</p><p>Yui: So it is that. Listen, when I made it to the finals, I knew at some point I would have to fight your father for first place. Honestly, I was scared too.</p><p>Radichio: So, how? How did you overcome it?</p><p>Yui: Simple, we just stayed determined and fought our fight. We both didn't want to harm each other, but we did want to other one to win for us.</p><p>Yui then put her hand on his shoulder  and he looked at her.</p><p>Yui: This is your power, you don't have to intimate us to be a hero. You can be your own hero, in your way. When the time's right, you'll be ready.</p><p>Before Yui could leave, he asked her one more question.</p><p>Radichio: How do I know when I'm ready?</p><p>Yui stood still for a moment and then answered.</p><p>Yui: You won't. That's all it is, a leap of faith.</p><p>She then left him to his training until it was finally time for the finals.</p><p>Present Mic: Hey sports fan! Are ya ready?!</p><p>The crowd cheered for the final event while Cementoss was making the ring for it.</p><p>Present Mic: After all the action you've already witnessed, it's time for the real battles to begin! Can ya feel the excitement? Our competitors are on their own now! Sometimes, heroes have only themselves to rely on! Heart. Skill. Strength. Wisdom. Courage. They'll have to use all of these things to rise to the top!</p><p>The arena was finally done and flames were lit on each corner of the ring.</p><p>Present Mic: All right, audience! Let's cut to the good stuff and not delay these finals any longer.  Welcome our first fighters!</p><p>The screen showed Shinso and Izuku as the first fighters of the match.</p><p>Present Mic: Whoa, he looks kinda scared in that picture doesn't he? It's Izuku Midoriya from the hero course versus... Hitoshi Shinso from the studies, who really hasn't done anything to stand out yet. The rules are simple. Immobilize your opponent pr force them outta the ring. You can also win by getting the other person to cry uncle! Bring on the injuries 'cause we've got our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby! So put your morals aside and don't be afraid to play dirty</p><p>Izuku and Shinso stared down at each other as the walked up to the ring.</p><p>Present Mic: But of course, no life-threatening crap, folks. It's not allowed! Real heroes use their power to throw villains in jail, not kill them.</p><p>Cementoss: I'll stop anyone who tries to get too rough.</p><p>In the stands, Radichio sat with Momo and Kyoka next to him as they watched the fight. From what he could see, Shinso was talking to Izuku about something and he got an uneasy feeling about it.</p><p>Radichio: That Shinso guy, somethings off about him.</p><p>Ojiro: Midoriya should be fine as long as he doesn't talk to him.</p><p>As if on que, Shinso that provoked Izuku and he was about to throw the first attack but for some reason he stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>Shinso: That's it, I win.</p><p>Ojiro groaned at what happened.</p><p>Ojiro: I warned him not to say anything!</p><p>Radichio took a moment to think until it hit him and realized what was going on.</p><p>Radichio: It makes sense now! That guy has some sort of mind controlling quirk!</p><p>The classed gasped at his answer of the situation.</p><p>Momo: How do you know?</p><p>Radichio: I know mind controlling when I see it. When Ojiro said he doesn't remember anything after the second round, I figured it had to be something like that. I didn't want to believe it but it looks it's true.</p><p>Then, Izuku turned and was slowly walking out of the ring.</p><p>Selvaria: This is what I was talking about earlier about it being an unfair fight.</p><p>Akio: Now I get why you said that, you didn't want to take chances of fighting him and getting mind controlled in the process.</p><p>Ojiro: You did the right choice of avoiding it, but how will Midoriya get out off this?</p><p>Before Izuku could get out of bounds, he flicked his middle and index finger towards the ground and sent a strong gust of wind that broke him out of his mind control and stopped himself before getting out of bounds.</p><p>Present Mic: What's this? Midoriya stopped just in time!</p><p>Iida: That's the way to do it!</p><p>Uraraka: Whoa. I was about to freak out!</p><p>Radichio: *sighs* Thank god he stopped himself.</p><p>Ojiro: Phew, that just about killed me.</p><p>They had another another stare down and Izuku rushed at him and started to push him out of the ring. Shinso tried to get him to talk but Izuku refused to. He then punched him across the face but he just kept pushing. Shinso then punched his broken fingers that made Izuku let go of him and he grabbed his face to push him out. But Izuku grabbed his collar and his arm and flipped him over out side the ring.</p><p>Midnight: Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the next match!</p><p>Present Mic: And with that expertly performed throw, we have our first victor of the finals! Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya!</p><p>Akio: Man that was close. He managed to pull through. Classic Midoriya.</p><p>Radichio: Always manages to get himself out of tough situation. But most likely Todoroki will win his match.</p><p>Momo: That's right, and if they go against each other, how will he be able to win that match? And... about our match.</p><p>Radichio and Momo looked at each other for their upcoming match but grew determined.</p><p>Radichio: One of us will have to come out on top. We don't want to hurt each other...</p><p>He trailed off and Momo continued on with the sentence.</p><p>Momo: But I won't be giving up that easily and I'll be giving it my all! I expect the same from you.</p><p>Radichio: I don't plan on holding back.</p><p>They looked at each other now determined for their upcoming fight and were ready for what's gonna happen next.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sports Festival Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Izuku came back from Recovery Girl's office and was heading towards where his class was sitting at.</p><p>Uraraka: Ah! There you are, Deku! You did good!</p><p>Iida: Come on down here we saved a seat for you!</p><p>Izuku: Thanks guys!</p><p>Izuku then sat with friends as they talked about his match. The flames around the arena reignited as the next match was about to begin.</p><p>Present Mic: Enough standing around. Now welcome to the ring, our next players!</p><p>The screen showed Todoroki and Tokoyami as the next fighters of the match.</p><p>Present Mic: Offense and defense in one! The dark samurai and his darker shadow! From the hero course, Fumikage Tokoyami! Versus, an early frontrunner in the competition who's way too strong for his own good! Someone who rightfully got into the hero course  based on reccomendations. It's Shoto Todoroki! And now for the second match of the finals. Ready? Begin!</p><p>In an instant, Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow to attack Todoroki as he was being pushed out of bounds. It seemed like Todoroki was doing nothing until...</p><p>Todoroki: Apologies...</p><p>Todoroki planted his right foot and sent a large ice attack towards Tokoyami that nearly froze his entire body as Dark Shadow was summoned back and a ice pillar was sticking out of the stadium. It nearly hit his classmates and they got scared at his attack.</p><p>Josuke: Woah! He really needs to chill out, that nearly hit us!</p><p>Radichio: That's definitely over doing it...</p><p>Midnight was nearly frozen too as half of her body was frozen.</p><p>Midnight: Tell the truth, Tokoyami. Can you move at all?</p><p>Tokoyami: I'm afraid... I can no longer move at all...</p><p>Midnight: Tokoyami has been immobilized! Todoroki advances to the second round!</p><p>Todoroki: Sorry, it was a bit much.</p><p>He planted his hand his chest and started to melt the ice.</p><p>Todoroki: I was angry, is all.</p><p>It took a while for Todoroki to melt the ice around Tokoyami but he managed to get him free and the ice was gone. Meanwhile someone certain was watching and they felt a certain for Todoroki. They got up and tried to meet him after the third match. And this one was gonna be special.</p><p>Present Mic: Welcome back to the finals, everyone! Sorry for that long wait. The insane amount of ice from the second match has been cleared, though, so it's time to welcome new competitors.</p><p>It was finally their match as the flames lit up and the fighters got on the ring.</p><p>Present Mic: His family's known almost all over Japan and he's the youngest of the pro hero Yui! From the hero course, Radichio Akatani! Versus... The creator! She was admitted because of recommendations and I think we can see why. Also from Class 1-A, Momo Yaoyorozu!</p><p>Aizawa: 'I'm fully aware that they're dating. Let's see how they'll treat each other in this fight.'</p><p>Radichio: ready?</p><p>She nodded in agreement and got into a fighting position.</p><p>Momo: To lose? I know you are.</p><p>Radichio: Getting bold? We'll see about that.</p><p>He got into a fighting position as well. Meanwhile in the stands of Class 1-B, Monoma was talking to Kari about her brothers fight.</p><p>Monoma: You know, I think your brother will probably lose this.</p><p>Kari: Oh? And why you say that? Is it cause they're dating?</p><p>Monoma: Well of course it is. Only Class 1-A would do something pathetic like losing on purpose for someone.</p><p>Kari looked at him annoyed for his insult about her brother and his class.</p><p>Kari: Well how about you watch the fight rather than just making assumptions?</p><p>They turned their attention to the fight as it was about to begin.</p><p>Present Mic: Ready? Begin!</p><p>They both sprinted to each other as Radichio punched his fist together and he glowed with a flame-electric aura and jumped in the air. He was coming back down with an electric kick but Momo made a shield and blocked it as she launched him back. He rushed back at he came in with a fire punch and she blocked that and pushed him back. She threw away the shield and made a metal pole and started to attack him with it. The class looked shocked at the scene.</p><p>Mina: Woah! I never knew Yaomomo was a good fighter.</p><p>Kyoka: Well we've been training with Radichio before the Sports Festival, so it's pretty clear she would become this good.</p><p>Present Mic: Would you look at that folks? Both competitors are going toe-to-toe and it looks like neither of them are gonna give up! Now this fight looks interesting unlike the first two.</p><p>Momo dodged each punch as Radichio dodged each swing from her pole and kicks. When she went to strike him with the pole, he grabbed it and tried to throw her out with it but she stuck hand out and made another pole and stuck it into the ground as she stopped herself with it. She now had two poles to fight with.</p><p>Momo: I'm not gonna give up that easily.</p><p>Radichio: Well neither am I.</p><p>They rushed at each other as she went to strike him down with both poles and dodged back out of the way and charged right back at her. She did the same as she went to jab him with one of the staffs and he dodged.</p><p>Momo: 'Just as planned!'</p><p>She used the other pole to swipe at his feet and made him trip. Before he could fall, he landed on his hands and kicked one of them out of her hand and jumped away from her as he caught the pole.</p><p>Radichio: Now we're even.</p><p>Momo: That it seems. But you're still gonna lose!</p><p>They rushed at each other and their poles collided and it became like a sword fight/lightsaber battle. They either dodged or got a hit on each other as it looks like they were taking damage from each jab, punch or kick.</p><p>Kendo: Woah, they're really going all out.</p><p>Tetsutetsu: I thought that guy would end the fight already. He's pretty strong from what I've seen.</p><p>Kari: True, but that's not how Radichio rolls.</p><p>Her class looked at her confused from her comment.</p><p>Kendo: What do you mean?</p><p>Kari: I'm saying that Radichio likes a fair fight, the match would be boring and unfair if he went all out and beat her instantly. What they're doing is testing each other's limits and see who will come out on top.</p><p>Back in the fight, they were slightly tattered up as they were out of breath and one of them looks like they will pass out.</p><p>Present Mic: Looks like both fighters are tired and aren't giving up! Who will be the one to come out on top in this match?!</p><p>Radichio: Tired? Heh. I'm not tired.</p><p>Momo: Me neither. Just hurt, that's all. 'I don't think I can last any longer. I only got one more chance of using my Quirk, so I gotta make it count! I can't fail now!'</p><p>They circled around each other to see which one of them will make a move. Suddenly they stopped and every thing became quiet. It stayed quiet until they both finally made a move as Momo made another shield and rushed at him while Radichio rushed at her and spun around as a fire-electric tornado vortex surrounded him. Once they got close, Momo went to hit him with the shield but the vortex disappeared and Radichio landed a kick on the shield and sent Momo straight for out of bounds. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't as she tried to use her pole stop herself but it made her fall to ground she rolled on her sides and got out of bounds.</p><p>Midnight: Yaoyorozu has been knocked out of bounds! Akatani advances on to the second match!</p><p>The crowd cheered as Radichio was victor of the match and he ran over to Momo to see if she was alright.</p><p>Radichio: Momo! Are you okay? Say something! 'That last kick had a lot of momentum. I probably went overboard.'</p><p>She then fluttered eyes open and saw Radichio looking over her as he got relieved that she was fine.</p><p>Momo: I... lost didn't I?</p><p>Radichio: That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're ok and I'm glad I didn't hurt you any worse. And don't worry, I'll keep fighting for you.</p><p>Momo looked at him as she smiled at him and hugged.</p><p>Momo: Thank you, keep fighting and win.</p><p>Radichio: I will.</p><p>He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to Recovery Girl to get healed. The audience went "Awww" at the couple and even Aizawa thought it was cute but he didn't say anything. At Recovery Girl's office, they were getting healed and Momo up something that was bothering her.</p><p>Momo: Babe, do you honestly think I can be a good hero?</p><p>Radichio: Of course I do. What makes you think that?</p><p>Momo: It's just, our fight, I felt like I couldn't keep up with you. You're so much stronger than me. I don't think I can ever compete with you, Bakugo, Todoroki or even Midoriya if he manages to get control of his quirk. I wanted to show you that I can be able to handle things like this in the future, but it looks like I can't.</p><p>She felt tears tears welling up in her eyes until Radichio put his hand on her face and looked up at him.</p><p>Radichio: Babe, listen to me. You were amazing out there. To be honest, it should be me that didn't feel like I could keep up with you.</p><p>Momo only looked at him confused.</p><p>Momo: What do you mean?</p><p>Radichio: Although your reaction time needs to be quicker, in a real fight clearly your opponent wouldn't let you have any time to think to create some stuff, you still managed to think quickly of what to do next. You're amazing Momo, and I'm glad to have an amazing girl like you and Kyoka.</p><p>Momo looked at him as she felt she was tearing up and covered her mouth as tears fell down her face.</p><p>Momo: Radichio... Thank you!</p><p>Radichio: O-oh! You're crying, was it something I said? I probably said that wrong, sorry!</p><p>She only laughed at his reaction while he was confused.</p><p>Momo: It's nothing. I'm just glad to have an amazing boyfriend like you.</p><p>He smiled at her and they hugged each other. Once they got fully healed, they went back to watch the other matches and the others congratulated them.</p><p>Izuku: You were amazing out there!</p><p>Iida: Those were some excellent combat moves you two. It seems you both trained each other well.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. Well, it was nothing really.</p><p>Akio: Nothing? Dude, you should've heard what some pros said about you two. You really got some attention from them.</p><p>They then took their seats as they got caught up from what they missed about Kaminari's fight but groaned soon as Monoma's name was mentioned. As they were waiting for the next match, they muttering and looked to see Izuku writing some stuff about the fight while everyone else just stared at him while Bakugo and Radichio was getting irritated. He stopped once he felt a little shock that stung him and realized he was muttering again.</p><p>Izuku: O-oh was I muttering again? Sorry.</p><p>Radichio: It's... fine. You really need to chill out some time.</p><p>Mina: Guys, focus! It's JoJo's match now!</p><p>She said oddly excited especially for him and Uraraka joined in as well.</p><p>Present Mic: He's got skills. But at the expense of some really creepy looking elbows. From the hero course, Hanta Sero!</p><p>Sero: That was uncalled for.</p><p>Present Mic: Versus, he may be short in height but he's got a really powerful quirk at his disposal and oddly has a lollipop with him all the time. It's Josuke Harukita!</p><p>Josuke: Definitely uncalled for, I'm only 5'5.</p><p>Present Mic: Ready? Begin!</p><p>Sero: Well, I don't really feel like I can win this fight...</p><p>He then sent some tape at Josuke as it caught his legs.</p><p>Sero: But man, I don't feel like losing either!</p><p>Sero sent some tape again to wrap around his body and Josuke ducked quick but it caught his arm and he was about to toss him out of bounds.</p><p>Present Mic: That attack could throw his opponent out of bounds! A brilliant surprise opening from the underdog! Way to start off strong, Sero!</p><p>Before Sero could throw him out of bounds, he was suddenly stopped at felt like he was frozen and looked down to see he was floating.</p><p>Josuke: You almost had me there, but even if you wrapped me up, I would still get you out.</p><p>He then used his other hand to cut the tape with a telekinetic energy blade and sent Sero out of bounds once he was free.</p><p>Josuke: Yeet!</p><p>Midnight: Sero has been tossed out of bounds! The winner is Harukita!</p><p>The crowd cheered as Mina cheered the loudest for him while her classmates just stared at her and she sat back down embarrassed.</p><p>Present Mic: Wow! With a twisted turn of events, Harukita turned the tables and yeeted his opponent out of bounds!</p><p>Radichio and Kyoka covered their mouths as they tried to hide back their laughter's from Present Mic's comment.</p><p>Momo: Is everything alright? Do you feel sick?</p><p>Radichio: N-no... We're good...</p><p>Kyoka: Just thought of something funny...</p><p>Radichio/Kyoka: 'He just said yeet!'</p><p>Josuke came back to the stands as his class congratulated him in his fight.</p><p>Mina: JoJo, you were amazing out there! You're really strong!</p><p>Josuke: Oh it was nothing really. All I did was just threw him out of bounds.</p><p>Radichio: Would've been a lot better if you said, "Fuckin yeet!"</p><p>That was when Kyoka bursted out laughing while Momo looked at him not impressed of his punchline and he was grinning.</p><p>Momo: Really, Radichio?</p><p>Radichio: What? Admit it, you love my jokes and punchlines.</p><p>Momo only looked away from him, trying to deny it.</p><p>Momo: Sorry to tell you this, but I really don't. They're so vulgar and corny.</p><p>Radichio: Oh? But I could've sworn that in our fight, you said a vulgar word. Am I wrong.</p><p>He said teasingly as she blushed and lightly punched him in his arm.</p><p>Momo: N-no I didn't! S-shut up!</p><p>The next match started and it was Iida against the Hatsume girl from Izuku's team from the cavalry battle. Iida had some support equipment on him for some reason, but it turns out that he asked her for some equipment to make it a fair match. In reality, the main reason why he was given that equipment was for Hatsume to show off and advertise her "babies" to the hero agencies. The "fight" lasted for some time until she finally stepped out of the ring.</p><p>Josuke: Did she... did she just do a whole commercial?</p><p>Radichio: She did. She really did. But I did kinda find some of her gadgets interesting.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh? Is Mr. Stark gonna build himself a suit?</p><p>He blushed from her sarcastic remark as Momo giggled a little.</p><p>Radichio: S-shut it...</p><p>They turned their attention to the next match and this one currently got the attention first place team of cavalry battle.</p><p>Present Mic: He's a bit cocky of himself sometimes, but he still manages to get the job done. From the hero course, Akio Mendez! Versus, he may not have managed to qualify through the second round, but he still gave Class 1-A some trouble. Also from the hero course, Neito Monoma!</p><p>They walked into the ring as Monoma had his usual cocky grin while Akio had a serious look on his face.</p><p>Monoma: We meet again. Only this time, I won't be the one who'll be humiliated, it will be you!</p><p>Akio only groaned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>Akio: Do you ever shut up?</p><p>In the stands, Izuku was thinking how Akio will win this while Radichio was doing the same thing, but he already knew how it was gonna go down.</p><p>Izuku: I haven't seen what Monoma could do. But he seems confident even though he didn't qualify. And I remember him getting Kacchan cornered in the second round. Say, Josuke, didn't your team go against him?</p><p>Josuke: Oh yeah, we did. Dude was annoying.</p><p>Radichio: And we already know who's gonna win this one.</p><p>Momo and Josuke nodded in agreement.</p><p>Present Mic: Ready? Begin!</p><p>Monoma rushed at Akio first as he had his hands in his pockets. He then backed his fist as he was getting ready for a punch.</p><p>Monoma: I'll show you who to humiliate, and everyone will see Class 1-A is not the best class as they seem!</p><p>He threw his fist once he got close. However, Akio managed to dodge it quickly before it could hit him. Monoma only kept throwing punches at him while Akio effortlessly dodged them.</p><p>Present Mic: Nice dodges from Mendez! It looks he's avoiding his attacks with any effort!</p><p>Izuku: Woah, he's dodging really good.</p><p>Radichio: That's because his movements are easy to see through.</p><p>Everyone looked at him confused, except for Josuke and Momo.</p><p>Izuku: What do you mean?</p><p>Radichio: It's simple, Monoma is over confident with himself and that ego of his is what grants tons of openings for his opponents in a fight. And I feel like there's something dangerous about his Quirk, and Akio knows it.</p><p>Izuku: His Quirk? You haven't seen it yet?</p><p>Josuke: Not really, but thanks to Radichio's spidey sense, he warned me in time to dodge him.</p><p>Radichio: We are not calling it that.</p><p>Back to the fight, Monoma was clearly getting angry and it was obvious Akio was playing with him at this point. </p><p>Monoma: Why don't you start fighting me for real and quit dodging?</p><p>Akio: Hmmm... Nah.</p><p>This only made him more angry as he rushed and attacked him again. His attacks became faster but Akio still dodges them without effort. Once they got close the edge of the arena, Monoma tried to throw a hard punch but Akio dodged and grabbed his arm and flipped him outside the ring.</p><p>Midnight: Monoma is out of bounds! Mendez advances to the next round!</p><p>The crowd erupted in cheers as he looked at his class and they were cheering for him.</p><p>Present Mic: Incredible! Mendez won that fight with just one flip and he didn't even use his quirk! It's like he the knew the fight was over before it even started!</p><p>Aizawa: It clearly was. Mendez sometimes show that he's overconfident in his fights sometimes, but he still comes up with a good strategy and knows when it's necessary to use his quirk.</p><p>He said in his usual lazy voice. Before Akio could go back to the stands, Monoma called out to him.</p><p>Monoma: What's the big deal? All of your other classmates took their fights seriously so why didn't you? Were you that scared of me humiliating you?</p><p>Akio: Hm? Oh no not really. I didn't really take the fight seriously cause you were more of a warm up to me, I was actually messing with you. I would've used my quirk if I took you seriously.</p><p>Present Mic went "Ooooh!" from his roast. In the stands Momo covered her mouth, Josuke was clutching his head and Radichio cupped his face.</p><p>Momo: Oh my.</p><p>Radicho: OH MY GOD!</p><p>Josuke: He did not! He did not just said that!</p><p>Kyoka: He did. He really did.</p><p>Akio walked back to the stands as he sat down with a satisfying grin on his face.</p><p>Josuke: Dude, I think you broke his ego, you ain't had to do him like that.</p><p>Radichio: Hold on for a sec, think about it as a little lesson on who not to look down on.</p><p>They laughed a little but Josuke noticed something was wrong with Uraraka as she got up and left and he felt worried for her. He was about to get up but noticed that it was Mina's fight against Aoyama and sat back down to watch it. As he was watching, he felt himself getting uneasy, and it wasn't cause of Mina, she was doing great in her fight. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder and he looked to see it was Radichio as he was now sitting next to him and he had a worried look on his face.</p><p>Radichio: Everything alright? You're tapping your foot a lot.</p><p>Josuke: I was? Well... it's nothing really. Just a bit nervous for the quarter finals...</p><p>He tried to laugh it off with a smile but Radichio wasn't buying it.</p><p>Radichio: It's Uraraka isn't it?</p><p>That's when he was blushing and became flustered.</p><p>Josuke: W-what? No, it's not cause of her I have no idea what your talking about you're delusional!</p><p>Radichio: Josuke, it's obvious at this point that you have feelings for you. I can see you blushing.</p><p>His face became a shade of pink that was a bit similar to Mina's skin.</p><p>Josuke: I-I-I... can't...</p><p>Radichio: If you wanna talk to her, then go talk to her. What's the big deal?</p><p>He could only stutter as he couldn't get the words out. He turned his attention to fight and noticed that it was over when Mina uppercutted Aoyama and he was knocked out and he smiled at her victory. Radichio looked at him and Mina as he connected the dots and realized something about them.</p><p>Radichio: Oh I see how it is. You like both of them, do you?</p><p>Josuke's face became red as a tomato.</p><p>Josuke: W-what I-I-I...</p><p>Radichio: Izuku, Iida, come with us for a sec?</p><p>They got up as Radichio grabbed Josuke by his arm and they went to go see Uraraka. Once they got to the waiting room she was in, Radichio had Josuke stood in front of the door while he was fidgeting.</p><p>Iida: Akatani, what is this all about?</p><p>Radichio: Josuke here has a small, no wait... BIG crush on Uraraka and Mina.</p><p>Izuku: And you're forcing him to confess?</p><p>Radichio: What? No, I'm only having him talk to her so they could be a little closer with each other.</p><p>Iida: Hmm, and what exactly will that do?</p><p>Radichio: Well things will just go on from there. At some point one of them will confess to each other.</p><p>Josuke: Y-yeah... which may be never. I can't do this.</p><p>Radichio then turned him around and had Josuke look at him.</p><p>Radichio: You got this. Just stay calm and keep things cool. You've been there for me when I was stuck with something, now time for me to return the favor. Go get her.</p><p>Josuke: I... Alright, I'll do it.</p><p>He said now with confidence.</p><p>Radichio: Good, we'll be waiting for you.</p><p>They left Josuke alone as he stared at the door. He soon got calm and knocked the door and heard her say, "Come in."</p><p>Josuke: Hey, Uraraka? Woah! What's with your face?</p><p>He saw Uraraka staring back at him with an angry looking face but was nervous.</p><p>Uraraka: My face? Oh, It's nothing! I guess I'm not great at hiding how nervous I am.</p><p>Josuke: Oh, yeah, you are up against Bakugo, after all. Not exactly an easy match.</p><p>Uraraka: Yeah, I'm kinda scared. But, you know, after seeing your match, I feel a little better.</p><p>He blushed at her said compliment.</p><p>Josuke: O-oh, well, thanks... Listen, I want to talk to you about something.</p><p>Uraraka: Huh, what is it?</p><p>He pulled up a chair and sat next to her and now she was blushing as they stared at each other.</p><p>Josuke: I just wanna say... you're an amazing person. You've fought so hard to aim for the top, you shouldn't give up now.</p><p>Uraraka: But, I didn't say anything about giving up.</p><p>Josuke: R-right! I meant... just forget what I said, it was dumb.</p><p>He said in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck</p><p>Uraraka: It's fine, really. I get what you're saying. I've seen how you and the others trained so hard for this and now you're giving your all to win. But, seeing how I helped Deku cause I thought friends should help each other and Iida said he was gonna do his best to beat him, I got embarrassed. So, we're all rivals in this, even you and me. 'Even if it means I have to put these feelings away for now.'</p><p> Josuke looked a bit hurt at her words but didn't show it.</p><p>Uraraka: But, thanks for your help. I feel a bit more confident with my fight.</p><p>She got up and was leaving out the room for her match. Before, she left, she looked back at Josuke with a nervous smile.</p><p>Uraraka: I guess I'll see you in the finals, JoJo.</p><p>Josuke smiled back at her.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, I'll see you too.</p><p>They both left as Josuke went back to the stands and sat back with his classmates.</p><p>Radichio: So, how did it go?</p><p>Josuke: It went well, actually. She seemed confident. What'd I miss?</p><p>Izuku: You only missed Kirishma and Tetsutetsu's fight. It went for a while until they both knocked each other out.</p><p>Present Mic: While we wait for Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to recover, we'll move on to our next battle.</p><p>The screen showed Bakugo and Uraraka as the next and last competitors for the first round of the finals.</p><p>Tsuyu: Ribbit. This might be the most disturbing matchup.</p><p>Kyoka: I know. I almost don't wanna watch it.</p><p>Uraraka and Bakugo walked onto the arena as they stared at each other. Josuke was looking nervous for her as he was tapping his foot. Radichio then whispered to him.</p><p>Radichio: Nervous for her?</p><p>Josuke: Honestly, yeah. Bakugo is definitely tough, there's no way he won't go easy. Espically on a girl.</p><p>Radichio: Well, things should go well for her. She probably has a strategy. Right, Izuku? You were gonna give Uraraka a strategy to give her an advantage against Bakugo, right?</p><p>Izuku: Honestly, it really wasn't much of a plan. Kacchan's so strong. When it comes to close combat, he almost never has any openings. And there more he moves, the more he sweats, which just makes his Quirk more powerful. He's gotten really good using his explosions to move around in the air. But, if Uraraka is able to touch him, she can use her Quirk to make him float. She could send him out of bounds.</p><p>Josuke: Let's hope she does that.</p><p>Present Mic: Let the eight match begin!</p><p>Uraraka ran at Bakugo first, like Izuku thought she would do. She tried to dodge his explosion but he was too quick for her and got hit. Underneath the smoke, it looked like she went to attack again but she threw her jacket as a decoy and came at him from behind. She tried to get close to him again but his reaction time was too quick and he sent her back again with his explosions. </p><p>Akio: Damn, his reaction timing is quick.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, with fast reflexes like that, she won't get close to him. She's at a huge disadvantage here.</p><p>Josuke: 'Uraraka...'</p><p>Josuke looked in horror as Uraraka tries her best to get close to him and make him float, but Bakugo kept sending explosions back at her. He gripped on to his pants tighter and prayed she would make it out ok.</p><p>Present Mic: Looks like she's not resting between attacks despite being exploded. The poor girl.</p><p>At this point, she was getting desperate to try and get him out, but that's not what it looks like. Then the heroes were booing at Bakugo as they were telling him to get her out of bounds already.</p><p>Present Mic: The crowd is now booing Bakugo! And honestly, I kinda agree with what they're sayin-</p><p>Aizawa then jabbed Present Mic in his jaw.</p><p>Present Mic: Hey, whoa! What the crap?!</p><p>Aizawa: Where is the man who started this uproar? Are you a pro? Because if you're being serious, you can go home and hang up your cape. I'd suggest looking into another career.</p><p>Everyone got confused at what Aizawa is talking about.</p><p>Josuke: What is he talking about?</p><p>Radichio: I think I have an idea.</p><p>Aizawa: Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgement of his opponent's strength. He knows she deserves to have made it this far, so he's making sure he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay and come out on top.</p><p>Bakugo: 'We're not finished. She's still standing. She's not dead yet!'</p><p>Uraraka: I think it's about time. Thank you, Bakugo... for keeping your eyes focused on me!</p><p>Bakugo: What?</p><p>He looked at her confused.</p><p>Radichio: You guys might wanna look up.</p><p>They looked up and say rubble from the arena floating in the air.</p><p>Momo: It makes sense now. She was staying low and made Bakugo using his explosions on her, destroying the ring...</p><p>Selvaria: And floated as much rubble she could get to take him down. Pretty clever.</p><p>Uraraka then out her hands together and the rubble fell straight down towards Bakugo. She was running towards as he was too distracted by the falling rubble and tried to make him float. That was, until Bakugo rose his hand in the air and sent the biggest explosion he has made that sent a strong gust throughout the arena and sent Uraraka back.</p><p>Bakugo: I figured you had some stupid plan to beat me. You are friends with that damn nerd, after all. That was close...</p><p>He said that last part quietly. Everyone looked in shock at how he took her last attack out in one blow. Uraraka stood up and Bakugo ran towards her. She turned around and was gonna run twoards him, but she fell down while Bakugo stopped.</p><p>Present Mic: Uraraka's down!</p><p>Even though she was down, she tried to get back up to stay in the fight.</p><p>Iida: It's too much.</p><p>Izuku: Yeah. She's way past her limit.</p><p>Josuke: 'Uraraka... please, just stay down...'</p><p>She tried to crawl to him, but she stopped. Midnight walked up to check on her and confirmed she passed out.</p><p>Midnight: Uraraka is KO'd. Bakugo advances to the second round!</p><p>The crowd cheered while Josuke slid down his seat as he was relieved the fight was finally over.</p><p>Josuke: Oh thank god. I don't know if I could take anymore if it went on.</p><p>Radichio: Oh relax, just be glad it's over and she wasn't badly hurt.</p><p>Bakugo then came back in the stands.</p><p>Sero: Hey, Bakugo! Playin' the villain, huh? Musta been tough.</p><p>Tsuyu: Even if it was just because of who you were up against, you did make a convincing bad guy.</p><p>Of course they would say that.</p><p>Bakugo: Shut up, you idiots. Or else!</p><p>Kaminari: For real dude. I don't know how you were able to aim a powerful blast at frail girl like that. I couldn't help but hold back against Shiozaki.</p><p>Tsuyu: She instantly overpowered you, Kaminari.</p><p>Kaminari: Can't you just let me have this?! And what about Akatani? He clearly held back against Yaoyorozu!</p><p>Momo: If he was really holding back Kaminari, he wouldn't have used his quirk.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, and honestly, we barely gave it our all since we barely gave each other time to think our next move.</p><p>Kaminari only groaned in defeat of trying to prove a point. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had their arm wrestling match and Kirishima won he he crushed Tetsutsu's hand and won. Meanwhile, Todoroki was walking to the arena, getting ready for his match against Izuku in the second round of finals. As he was walking, he stopped when someone called his name and looked to see it was Kari.</p><p>Todoroki: Akatani's twin... Is there something you need?</p><p>Kari: Not really, it's just... you want to win this right?</p><p>He looked at her confused at that question.</p><p>Todoroki: Of course I do. I'm going to show my old man that I don't need his power to win this. I'll just use my ice.</p><p>Kari: I understand where you're getting from, but you don't have to do that.</p><p>Todoroki: What?</p><p>Kari: I don't know what happened between you and Endeavor, but not using your flames isn't the way showing that you can win. Trust me, me and brother tried that when we first got our quirks. So what if your Endeavor's son? That doesn't change who you are. You decide what you become and how you use your quirk.</p><p>Todoroki only looked at her until he continued walking.</p><p>Todoroki: I'll beat Midoriya my own way. But thanks for your help.</p><p>She tried to call out to him, but couldn't. She could only stare and watch him walk away until he was gone. She went to the stands, feeling a bit sad for Todoroki, but didn't show it. </p><p>Present Mic: I can feel the anticipation in the stadium! And that's because the second round's first match is gonna be epic! It's the guy who won his last fight by a landslide and literally left half the audience frozen. The hero course's, Shoto Todoroki! And this kid almost walked out of his first matchup, but made a stunning comeback by showing off some impressive moves! Also from the hero course, Izuku Midoriya!</p><p>They walked onto the stage as they stared down each other.</p><p>Todoroki: So here we are.</p><p>Izuku: And only one of us can win.</p><p>In the stands, Momo asked Radichio how the fight will go out.</p><p>Momo: So, Radichio. How do you think this fight will go out?</p><p>Radichio: Hmm, depends. If Midoriya's gonna win, he needs to get close and avoid his ice. Then there's Todoroki, sure he can use his ice, but at some point he might use it too much and get frostbite. I also noticed that he hasn't used his flames since the cavalry battle. 'Maybe if he wins, I could convince him to use them. There's definitely something he has with Endeavor.'</p><p>Present Mic: Both of the heroes-in-training have been front runners in the Sports Festival! But which one of these rivals will advance to the next round? Prepare for... Midoriya vs. Todoroki!</p><p>Izuku and Todoroki got into fighting positions as their fight was about to begin.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sports Festival Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>It's the first match of the second round for the sports festival as Izuku was going up against Todoroki. It looks like it'll be an intense match between two powerful quirk users. Soon as the match started, as expected, Todoroki sent an ice attack towards Izuku and he stopped by flicking his finger and sent a strong gust of wind back at him, destroying the ice, while Todoroki made an ice wall behind him.</p><p>Todoroki: 'Hmph. Just as I expected. He's prepared to injure himself to counter me.</p><p>Izuku held his hand in pain as his finger was broken but still kept a serious face.</p><p>Present Mic: Wow! Midoriya managed to break Todoroki's insane opening move!</p><p>Radichio: 'I knew it. Izuku would use 100 percent of it's power to counter Todoroki's ice. But if he keeps doing that...'</p><p>Todoroki sent another ice attack and Izuku countered again with another smash, breaking another finger in the process.</p><p>Present Mic: He countered again!</p><p>Todoroki: Let's continue.</p><p>He sent another ice attack as Izuku stopped it with another smash and broke another finger. He only have five more chances to win. Radichio was starting to get worried.</p><p>Momo: Hey, are you okay?</p><p>Radichio: Honestly... no. I know what Izuku's planning, but I don't know if he could hold up for long. Quirks are like physical abilities, so clearly there are limits to overusing it, like with how much you can create and how much I can use my flames or lightning.</p><p>Momo: That makes sense for him to try and beat Todoroki that way, but can he hold out for long?</p><p>Todoroki: You want an endurance match. But I'll end this quickly.</p><p>He sent another ice attack and Izuku stopped it and broke his last finger.</p><p>Izuku: 'That's all the fingers on my right hand!'</p><p>Present Mic: Todoroki withstood Midoriya's power and is now rushing his classmate!</p><p>Todoroki rushed at Izuku as he made an ice path towards him. Izuku destroyed it with his bandaged up finger as Todoroki jumped and tried to freeze him, but he jumped out of the way. Todoroki sent a wave of ice at him and it caught his foot.</p><p>Izuku: ' Oh no. Not good!'</p><p>Just as Todoroki was about to send another attack, Izuku was about to flick his finger again, but this time he clenched his fist and sent a strong gust of wind with a punch instead and sent Todoroki back. Once the dust settled, it revealed that Todoroki made an ice wall to stop himself.</p><p>Todoroki: That was much more powerful than any of your previous attacks. You're trying to keep me away. Smart.</p><p>Todoroki got up and moved some ice out of his way and ice was appearing on his right side.</p><p>Radichio: 'Todoroki looks like he's at his limits. But so is Izuku, his arm is broken and he can't do anything. At this rate, he'll lose.'</p><p>Just as Todoroki sent a huge ice attack, suddenly, Izuku sent another gust of wind and it nearly sent him out of bounds. He was confused until he saw that Izuku used his broken finger that was now purple. Todoroki then rushed at Izuku but his movements were different.</p><p>Akio: 'His movements! They're slower than usual. Could it be that since he's using his ice so much, there's too much frost on his body? The more he uses it, the more energy he loses.'</p><p>Just as Todoroki got close and jumped at Izuku, he reeled is arm back and punched Todoroki in the gut as he froze his other arm and was sent rolling back and Izuku broke the rest of his already broken fingers.</p><p>Present Mic: A solid punch! That's the kind of action I like to see!</p><p>At this point, both fighters got close as Todoroki tried freeze him while dodged his attacks. Just as Todoroki sent another ice attack, Izuku but his broken thumb in his mouth and flicked it, sending another gust of wind, sending him back as he made a ice wall, stopping wall. Izuku got close and headbutted him, sending him back. Whatever they were saying to each other, Izuku kept punching him back while Todoroki just stood there, doing nothing. He got up from his last punch and something made him brake.</p><p>Todoroki: I refuse to use my left side.</p><p>Izuku: It's yours! Your quirk, not his!</p><p>Todoroki gasped at his words. He remembered watching an All Might interview about how Quirks are what you make of it, regardless of your history. And he remembered Kari's words on what she told him earlier. Then, steam was coming from his left side and a burst of flames appeared.</p><p>Present Mic: Woah! Is that...?</p><p>Uraraka: He's using his fire!</p><p>Josuke: Man that's hot! Literally!</p><p>Radichio: 'So that was your plan, to get him to use his flames. To go full power. Not bad Izuku. Not bad.'</p><p>Todoroki: You're helping your opponent. You fool. Even though you wanna win this battle. Now which one of us is screwing around? I want it, too. I'll be a hero!</p><p>His flames were melting the ice on his right side and he and Izuku were smiling at each other. Suddenly, Endeavor yelled out, getting everyone's attention.</p><p>Endeavor: SHOTOOO! Have you finally accepted your purpose? That's it. Very good. This is a dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins, you'll surpass me. You will live up to the reason I created you!</p><p>Present Mic: Endeavor suddenly shouts out words of... encouragement? What a doting father.</p><p>Yui: Endeavor is still the same as ever...</p><p>Izuku: Amazing.</p><p>Todoroki: Why are you smiling? With those injuries... In this hopeless situation... You must be crazy. Don't blame me for what happens next.</p><p>Todoroki planted his foot as his ice was rising and flames grew while Izuku pants leg tore as he was using all of his power.</p><p>Cementoss: That's it, Midnight! One of them could be killed!</p><p>Midnight: His body won't hold up!</p><p>They tried to stop the fight as Todoroki sent a large ice attack and Izuku jumped over it as he was coming fast at Todoroki.</p><p>Izuku: 'Gotta try and get close and give it everything! Come at me with your full power, Todoroki!'</p><p>Todoroki melted the ice around him as he was about to send his largest flame attack.</p><p>Todoroki: I see now, Midoriya, Kari. Thank you.</p><p>He sent his attack as Midoriya sent his with his other arm. That was, until walls came up between them and once they're attacks collided, it sent a massive shockwave through out the stadium.</p><p>Mineta: Holy crap balls!</p><p>Kaminari: This is crazy!</p><p>Momo: What's happening down there?!</p><p>The dust was settling down as everyone looked in shocked at what transpired.</p><p>Radichio: Ho...ly... shit...</p><p>Josuke: That... was... intense...</p><p>Present Mic: What happened just now? What the heck is up with your students?</p><p>Aizawa: The air around the ring had been thoroughly cooled down, and then rapidly expanded when heated up.</p><p>Present Mic: Wait, that's what caused the explosion? How hot did that fire get? Jeez, I can't see a thing!</p><p>The dust cleared as Izuku was sent out of bounds and he fell unconscious while part of Todoroki's jacket was burned off.</p><p>Midnight: There. Midoriya is... Out of bounds. Todoroki wins! He advances to the third round!</p><p>The crowd cheered as Izuku was taken to Recovery Girl while Todoroki went to get a new jacket. As he was on his way, he ran into Kari, who was just looking for him.</p><p>Kari: There you are. You did really good out there. I knew you would use your flames.</p><p>Todoroki: Yeah... I did.</p><p>It was silent and getting awkward as Kari was blushing and rubbing her while Todoroki was avoiding her gaze.</p><p>Kari: So, you know if my brother wins his fight, you'll go against him next, right?</p><p>He nods at her, knowing that his next opponent is Radichio.</p><p>Kari: And you know he'll be expecting you to use everything you got, like EVERYTHING.</p><p>Todoroki: Figured he would expect that.</p><p>Kari: Will you... be using your left side against him?</p><p>He looked at her as he took into thought about his next fight.</p><p>Todoroki: I don't know... but I'll still do my best against. I may haven't seen your quirk, but since you're his twin, you're probably amazing as him.</p><p>She blushed at his words as he heart was beating fast.</p><p>Kari: O-oh, I... well... thanks! Y-you're pretty amazing too.</p><p>Todoroki: Are you sick? Your face is red.</p><p>Kari: N-no! I'm not sick your sick I should get back to class bye!</p><p>She then ran off as he was left confused at her sudden reactions.</p><p>Todoroki: Was it something I said?</p><p>Meanwhile, Izuku was in Recovery Girl's office as she was lecturing All Might until his friends came bursting in, making him jump.</p><p>"Midoriya!/Izuku!/Deku!"</p><p>All Might: You scared the crap outta me...</p><p>Uraraka: Are you okay? Oh. It's nice to meet you, sir.</p><p>All Might: Uh, yeah.</p><p>Luckily not all of them recognized him as All Might, except for a few.</p><p>Recovery Girl: He's in now state for visitors.</p><p>Izuku: Hey, you guys. Shouldn't you be watching the matches?</p><p>Radichio: Well, the stage was too damaged from your fight. They're repairing it now, but damn, you and Todoroki really went all out.</p><p>Mineta: That match was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life, Midoriya. What pro's gonna want a sidekick that hurts himself?</p><p>Tsuyu: Now you just rubbing salt in his wounds. Probably not a good time.</p><p>Mineta: Hey, I'm just speakin' the truth!</p><p>Recovery Girl: You're much too noisy. I know you're worried, but I've got to focus on surgery now.</p><p>"Surgery?!"</p><p>They yelled in fear and worried for their friend.</p><p>Recovery Girl: Go on. Get out of here.</p><p>She was pushing them as they were asking questions on what's going to happen to him and she pushed them out and closed the door on them. They went back to the stadium as the second match was going to start and the arena was repaired. It was Radichio against Shiozaki from Class 1-B. The match began as she sent her hair vines at her but he dodged and used his lightning to speed past her as he went behind her and pushed her out of the ring.</p><p>Midnight: Shiozaki is out! Akatani wins the match!</p><p>Radichio: Phew! That was quick.</p><p>The next match started as Josuke was going against Iida. Iida ran at Josuke as he tried to send psychic energy at him, to disable his engines but Iida was too fast for him and he pushed him out of bounds as well.</p><p>Midnight: Harukita is out of bounds! Iida wins the match!</p><p>Josuke: Aw man. So close...</p><p>The next match was Akio against Mina as she threw her acid at him and he blocked it by making earth walls until he punched the ground and dust got in her eyes. While she got distracted, Akio then made earth surround her, immobilizing her.</p><p>Midnight: Ashido is immobilized! Mendez will advance!</p><p>The crowd cheered as the matches went on. Kirishima was fighting Bakugo and it looked like he had the upper hand until Bakugo countered and sent a barrage of explosions knocked him out and won.</p><p>Present Mic: With that vicious carpet bombing, Bakugo advances to the final round! Ladies and Gentlemen, our final five!</p><p>The screen showed Todoroki, Radichio, Iida, Akio and Bakugo as the final competitors. Meanwhile, Radichio was in the waiting room, preparing for his match. He put the tables and chairs aside as he was practicing his vortex move but with his ice. Once he was done, he was breathing as ice appeared on him and he used his fire to melt them. He then heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Momo and Kyoka.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, hey girls. Here to wish me good luck?</p><p>Kyoka: Heh. You sure your quirk isn't reading peoples minds? But, yeah, we're here to wish you good luck against Todoroki.</p><p>Momo: You're really amazing. You made it so far. I'm actually jealous of you.</p><p>Radichio: Well, maybe next year you'll both make it to the finals. And if you want a rematch Momo, I'll be happy to take you on again anytime.</p><p>They smiled at each other as they kissed each other and when Kyoka tried to do it, she was struggling as she standing on her tiptoes and was trying to kiss him. He smirked and kneeled and kissed her as she pouted.</p><p>Kyoka: Why do you have to be so damn tall?</p><p>Radichio: Oh admit it. You prefer to have a tall boyfriend and you love it.</p><p>Kyoka looked away from him but smiled so he wouldn't notice.</p><p>Radichio: Well, I'm off. See you girls later.</p><p>He waved goodbye to them as he went to the arena to face Todoroki. Both competitors arrived at the arena as they had a serious look on their face.</p><p>Present Mic: The first match of the semifinals! Both come from hero families, making this a battle of elites! From the hero course Tenya Iida! Versus... His classmate, Shoto Todoroki!</p><p>Radichio: 'I gotta be careful with him. I can't make the same mistake Izuku did when he first fought him. If he uses his flames now, I might actually be in trouble if I don't make the right moves.'</p><p>Present Mic: Start!</p><p>Just as he expected, Todoroki sent an ice attack at him and Radichio dodged it quickly. He was running towards to get attack him but Todoroki but his hand on the ground and sent another ice attack at him as he dodged and now was cornered.</p><p>Present Mic: Akatani's been surrounded!</p><p>Todoroki sent another ice attack at him as Radichio stood still.</p><p>Present Mic: Todoroki's going in for the win already!</p><p>Just as the ice got close to him, Radichio reeled his hand and shot it forward and flames came from his hand. The flames were closing in as Todoroki dodged before it hit him. Just as Radichio was gonna charge at him, Todoroki sent another ice attack and he countered it by sending another fire attack and melted his ice.</p><p>Izuku: Radichio's really amazing when it comes to combat. He's using his flames for defense and his lighting for offense and maneuver around until he has an opening to use his flames.</p><p>Josuke: But like earlier in the cavalry battle, when he used all of his power in using his lightning, he was drained. </p><p>Momo: Right, and if he can use his lightning for a certain amount of time, who knows how long he'll be able to use his flames. 'Please win, Radichio.'</p><p>They've been attacking each other for some time and both fighters were almost spent as ice was forming on Todoroki's left side and Radichio was holding his arm as his jacket was slightly torn from using his flames.</p><p>Radichio: 'Damn, I'm nearly at my limit, and so is he. Why is not using his flames to end this now? Is he being... hesitant?'</p><p>Todoroki rushed at him and like last time, his movements were slow. He tried to freeze him but Radichio dodged and tried to stun him with his lightning but Todoroki dodged as well. Radichio then jumped and went for a kick and slammed him to ground. Todoroki then froze the ground and it got his foot. Radichio then used his flames to free himself and jumped away from him. He then asked him something.</p><p>Radichio: Why?</p><p>Todoroki looked confused at him.</p><p>Radichio: Why aren't you using your flames? You wanna win this right? Then use all of your power, like me.</p><p>Todoroki only looked at him and looked down and thought about his question.</p><p>Radichio: If you want to become a hero, then you have to stop using only half of it, and use all of it. This is your power, Todoroki. Use it the way you want to use it.</p><p>Todoroki looked up at him and thought about his words. Suddenly, his flames erupted again. Radichio cov</p><p>Todoroki: You and Midoriya have to be the same person. You helped your opponent in battle. But that doesn't matter. I want to be a hero, and I'll beat you and win.</p><p>Radichio grinned as he's now using both his flames and ice.</p><p>Radichio: About time. Now, let's finish this and see who's the winner of this match.</p><p>Todoroki: I couldn't agree more.</p><p>Radichio then used all of his power as well as flame and lightning marks appeared on body and his eyes became ice blue. He then rushed at him as Todoroki sent a large attack at him and Radichio jumped over and used his ice to skate across it to get close to him. Todoroki was about to send another flame attack at him. Once he got close, Todoroki sent it and Radichio used this as an advantage for him as he sent his flame attack. Their attacks collided as it made an explosion and as Todoroki was distracted, Radichio was behind him and it was too late for him to react.</p><p>Radichio: Gotcha.</p><p>Radichio then swept under his feet as he made him trip and grabbed his arm as he flipped him out of the ring.</p><p>Midnight: Todoroki is out of bounds! Akatani advances!</p><p>The crowd cheered like it never has before.</p><p>Present Mic: IN-CRE-DI-BLE!!! How is Akatani able to move that fast and avoid Todoroki's attack?!</p><p>Aizawa: It's obvious that he's using his lighting the increase his agility to move around. He used that last attack as a diversion and took that as an opportunity.</p><p>He comments about his strategic move as he was right about it. Back in the arena, Radichio held out his hand as he helped Todoroki help.</p><p>Radichio: You're pretty strong Todoroki. You nearly had me there with that last attack.</p><p>Todoroki: You're pretty strong yourself. It's clear that you're stronger than me.</p><p>Radichio: Well, don't take it personally. Maybe one day you'll become stronger than me.</p><p>He smiled at him while Todoroki formed a small smile on his face and they walked out the arena. They soon went their separate ways as Radichio went back to the waiting room for his final match, until he ran into Bakugo. He was getting ready for his match too.</p><p>Bakugo: Oi, hedgehog.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, hey Bakugo.</p><p>Bakugo: You better not hold back against me when we fight.</p><p>He only looked at him confused when he said that.</p><p>Radichio: Of course I'm not gonna hold back.</p><p>Bakugo: Hmph. Better not. I know you were holding back against pony tail. Considering she is weaker than you, so it's clear that you held back. Shows how weak you are against someone you care about.</p><p>His eyes widened when he said that as he walked past him. He stared at him as he was walking away and felt his anger rising and continued walking to the waiting room. Meanwhile, Akio was going against Iida as he was zooming around him.</p><p>Akio: 'Man he's fast. Gotta be quick before he-'</p><p>Iida then knocked him down his Recipro Burst and grabbed him by his jacket as he was gonna throw him out of bounds. That was, until he stopped and his exhaust pipes was stocked up with rocks.</p><p>Iida: My muffler's blocked! When did you-?!</p><p>Akio then touched the ground as rocks were forming from the ground and he used them to make Iida no longer move.</p><p>Akio: The moment you kicked me, I used that as an advantage and stocked up your mufflers. You're pretty fast, I'll admit that.</p><p>Midnight: Iida has been immobilized! Mendez advances!</p><p>The crowd cheered as he went back to the waiting room to rest for a bit, since he was going against Bakugo. As he was walking back, he noticed Momo and Kyoka were outside a waiting room, looking worried, along with Josuke and Kari.</p><p>Akio: Hey, guys. What are you doing here?</p><p>Momo: It's Radichio, he didn't come back to the stands to watch your fight.</p><p>Kyoka: And now he won't let us in.</p><p>Akio grew worried as he knocked on the door.</p><p>Akio: Hey, Radichio? Bro? You good in there?</p><p>It was silent until he told them they could come in. Once they entered, they saw that he was sitting at the table, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Momo: Babe, are you alright? You can talk to us.</p><p>Radichio: I'm... fine. It's just that damn Bakugo.</p><p>Kyoka: Bakugo? He is a jerk, but he hasn't really did anything to provoke you, so what did he do?</p><p>He sighed and faced them.</p><p>Radichio: I was just heading my way here to stretch for a bit and I ran into him. He told me not to hold back against him and... he brought up Momo.</p><p>They all looked surprised when he said that, even Momo.</p><p>Momo: What did he say?</p><p>Radichio: He said the only reason he said I was holding back against you because he said you were weak and I was weak for holding back.</p><p>That's when everyone gasped and were shocked when Bakugo said that. Momo was even more shocked but felt like she couldn't help but agree with him. Her fight against may have been tough but she saw a clear, big difference between after his fight against Todoroki. If he used his full power like that against her, she would've lost the moment the fight started. She shook it off and looked determined for him.</p><p>Momo: Babe, listen to me.</p><p>He looked up her as his eyes were becoming slightly.</p><p>Momo: I do appreciate it that you would stand up for me. I really do. But, you have to control your anger. You're probably thinking about hurting so badly when you fight him, but you shouldn't do that, it's not right.</p><p>He looked at her and realized she was right. He almost let his anger took over him.</p><p>Radichio: You're right, it's not right to make him pay like that.</p><p>Momo: Yeah, but if you against him, you prove him wrong by winning.</p><p>He stared at her and smiled as he pulled her into a hug.</p><p>Radichio: Thanks, babe. I guess I really needed that.</p><p>Momo: You're welcome. Now, go back to training, we'll go watch Mendez's match.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, I'm about to teach that selfish prick not to mess with you.</p><p>They left and Radichio went back to training as he was all calm now. Akio's match started as Bakugo was using his explosion against him Akio countered by making earth walls and shot his flames at him. They dodged each other's attacks as Bakugo was getting faster and Akio was having a hard time with him.</p><p>Akio: 'Damn, he's getting faster. I don't need to beat him, I gotta send him out of bounds, now!'</p><p>Bakugo: This is gonna end it. Now die!</p><p>Bakugo then rushed at him and Akio timed it perfectly as he thrusted his arm forward and shot a flame attack at him. Bakugo clearly dodged it, just as he planned.</p><p>Bakugo: That's not gonna work on me, golden eyes!</p><p>Akio: I know.</p><p>Bakugo grew surprised when Akio appeared behind him and his hand glowed orange and magma ran up his arms.</p><p>Akio: 'I've been working on this move. It's more of last resort for now. Hope this works!'</p><p>Akio went for the punch, but Bakugo dodged it quick and he became shocked at his quick reflex. Bakugo then used a large explosion on him and propelled him back as he hit the wall, getting out of bounds.</p><p>Midnight: Mendez is out of bounds! Bakugo's the winner of this match!</p><p>Present Mic: That means our final fight will be between Akatani and Bakugo!</p><p>He looked for Radichio in the stands but couldn't and saw Selvaria as she stood up from her seat and looked at him in rage as her blood was boiling while Alicia looked worried for Akio.</p><p>Selvaria: 'That bastard went too far!'</p><p>Soon, he left the arena as he was out of her sight and both her and Alicia rushed to Recovery Girl's office to see Akio. Once they got there, they saw him on the nursing bed, a bit bandaged up and he opened his eyes.</p><p>Akio: Hey, girls... I lost pretty bad huh?</p><p>Selvaria: That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're safe.</p><p>Alicia: Bakugo went too far with you. I swear, that jerk's gonna-</p><p>Radichio: Oh, he'll pay.</p><p>They turned their attention to Radichio as he was in the door way and his arms were crossed.</p><p>Radichio: Which is why I'm gonna beat him.</p><p>Selvaria's and Alica's anger cooled down as their eyes gleamed with hope and relief. They nodded at him as and nodded at them back.</p><p>Recovery Girl: You three are a cute couple. Now, how about you go now, he needs to heal.</p><p>They left as the girls went to the stands and Radichio went to the arena. As he was on his way to the arena, he stopped when someone called out to him and he looked back to see it was Kyoka.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka?</p><p>Kyoka: Go kick his ass.</p><p>He looked at her and smiled as he nodded at her and continued walking to the stage as she went back to the stands.</p><p>Present Mic: Welcome to the final battle of the UA High School Sports Festival! In just a moment here, we'll see which first years come out on top! Yes, it all comes down to this, folks! From the hero course, Radichio Akatani! Versus his classmate, Katsuki Bakugo! Now begin!</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Bakugo. You said you wanted my full power right?</p><p>Bakugo looked confused at him.</p><p>Bakugo: The hell you gettin at, hedgehog?</p><p>Radichio: Just so you know...</p><p>He then put his hand on the ground as he looked up with a serious glare and his eyes glowed ice blue.</p><p>Radichio: ...you asked for this.</p><p>Suddenly, he sent a large ice attack as Bakugo was caught off guard for a bit, but regained focus as he used his explosions to destroy the ice.</p><p>Bakugo: Damn it!</p><p>He continued using his explosions until he was fully surrounded by ice and his attack became a pillar almost similar to Todoroki's first one when he went against Tokoyami. Everyone looked shocked at Radichio's sudden new power.</p><p>Present Mic: What's this? Akatani suddenly has an ice quirk?! What is up with your kids, Eraser?</p><p>Aizawa: I was aware of this. His mother told me about his quirk and how it works. So it was clear that at some point that he would get another element.</p><p>All Might: Wait, so earlier, you meant that...</p><p>Yui: Exactly, both of my kids got new elements from their father. One gets Ice and the other gets Earth. Looks his training with it paid off.</p><p>Present Mic: Bakugo seems to have been completely buried! Is it possible we've already got a winner down there?</p><p>Underneath the ice, explosions could be heard as Bakugo dug his way out and Radichio jumped back.</p><p>Bakugo: Tch, I was right, you did gain another element. You got some pretty powerful attacks. But you're a bad aim.</p><p>Bakugo used his explosions to rush at him as Radichio rushed at him as well. He tried to freeze him but Bakugo dodged to side, using an explosion.</p><p>Bakugo: Try harder!</p><p>He was caught off guard as Bakugo grabbed his head and arm .</p><p>Bakugo: Are you underestimating me? Idiot!</p><p>He then tried to send him out of bounds, but Radichio stopped himself by sending flames from his hands and he went straight back at Bakugo.</p><p>Present Mic: Akatani shoots some flames from his hands to avoid going out of bounds. Looks like Iron Man if you ask me.</p><p>When he got close, he tried to stun him with his lightning but Bakugo dodged and was about to use an explosion on him but Radichio dodged and grabbed his arm and tossed him as he used his ice to surround the arena around them.</p><p>Bakugo: Stop screwing around. What, you think I'm not worthy of your power?</p><p>Radichio said nothing and just stared at him with a serious look.</p><p>Bakugo: You bastard! I'll tell you what'll happen if you make a fool outta me! I'll kill you! I don't want any doubt that I'm the best student at the festival! That's only possible if you come at me as hard as you can! There's no point if you don't fight me with the same power you used against Icy-Hot! If you don't wanna win this, why are you even here?! Show everyone you're trying to destroy me!</p><p>He rushed at him as Radichio's bangs covered his eyes. Then he looked at him as they glowed and electricity was coming from them.</p><p>Radichio: You want my full power? Fine!</p><p>Then, a giant flame exploded as Bakugo was sent back and the ice around them melted. He covered his face with his arms as he looked to what caused that. The flames died down and revealed Radichio with a flame and electric aura surrounding him and ice was on his legs and lightning and fire marks were surrounding each arm. His was waving as flames were coming out the sides of his eyes and his jacket burned, revealing he was wearing a long sleeve shirt with thumb holes, most likely for his fire not the burn his clothes.</p><p>Radichio: You wanted this, Bakugo. Now you come at me with YOUR full power!</p><p>Present Mic: Woah! Suddenly Akatani comes out with a new power! What exactly is he doing?</p><p>Aizawa: He's using all of his elements combined, of course. If he could do the same with combining his fire and lighting for a punch or finger-gun shot, then he could do the same for this.</p><p>Bakugo grinned at him, finally getting what he wanted. He then launched himself high in the air with his explosions.</p><p>Bakugo: 'Hell yeah. That's it! If you're gonna face me, you can't half-ass it! Try everything you can to defeat me!' Don't you dare hold back!</p><p>His palms glowed as he used his explosions to spin around in the air in a circular motion. Radichio's arm then glowed as his sleeve was torn away and he reeled his fist back and three orbs appeared in his and combined as they spiraled around.</p><p>Bakugo: Howitzer...</p><p>He started shouting as Radichio clenched his fist.</p><p>Bakugo: Impact!</p><p>He shouted as he stretches out his hand and Radichio jumped at him and thrusted his fist forward and their attacks collided, making a explosion and shockwave as it destroyed the arena and everyone had to take cover from the massive explosion. The arena was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and nobody could see a thing.</p><p>Present Mic: Who-ho-ho-hoa! Bakugo combined speed and rotation with a huge blast like he used against Uraraka! He turned himself into a human missile! And Akatani did some powerful punch that was similar to Midoriya's against Todoroki! So what has become of our two top competitors?</p><p>The dust was settling down as both Bakugo and Akatani was on the ground as Bakugo was slightly tattered up and Radichio was the same but half of his shirt was slightly ruined and his arm was broken. He coughed as he was getting up and was slightly shaking, and so did Bakugo.</p><p>Radichio: I'm... not done...</p><p>Bakugo: Neither am I. Let's finish this.</p><p>They slowly walked towards each other and sprinted at each other until Bakugo stopped and saw Radichio suddenly stopped and was falling down.</p><p>Radichio: 'Dammit... I can't... go on... I'm at my limit... I'm sorry... I failed.'</p><p>He fell down to the ground as he fell unconscious. This clearly pissed Bakugo off.</p><p>This clearly pissed him off.</p><p>Bakugo: No... Hey...</p><p>Bakugo walk towards him and sprinted as he grabbed him by the hem of his shirt</p><p>Bakugo: Hey! You stop messing around! This isn't a real win for me unless you try harder! It can't end this way! Now get up! Don't-</p><p>A pink gas surrounded him as he feel sleepy and fell unconscious as well as Midnight pulled off a part of her costume, releasing that pink gas.</p><p>Midnight: Akatani is KO'd. That means... Bakugo is the winner!</p><p>The crowd erupted in cheers as the screen showed Bakugo as the winner.</p><p>Present Mic: And with that, the final match is officially over! The first-year champion of the UA Sports Festival is... Katuski Bakugo from Class 1-A!</p><p>Radichio was taken to Recovery Girl's office to get healed. Some time has passed as Radichio was slowly opening and noticed he was in Recovery Girl's office and saw his mom. He tried to move but only winced in pain.</p><p>Radichio: Oww... I feel like my whole body hurts.</p><p>Recovery Girl: Settle down now sweetie. You really hurt yourself out there. You're lucky that your bones in your arms weren't bad as Midoriya's.</p><p>Yui: So no surgery?</p><p>Recovery Girl: Nope. He'll be fine. He just need to do something about that quirk of his. He got it from you so be a good mother and teach him to use it properly!</p><p>She lectured her as Yui looked down in embarassment.</p><p>Yui: Yes ma'am... How are you feeling.</p><p>Radichio: Besides a broken arm? Sore, but fine.</p><p>Yui smiled knowing he was gonna be safe, but jumped when his friends/girlfriends and his sister busted in the room.</p><p>"Radichio!/Akatani!"</p><p>Yui: Gah! You kids trying to give me a heart attack or something?!</p><p>Momo: O-oh! Sorry Mrs.- Yui! We got worried about him and came here to see him.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, hey. I guess I lost huh? Dammit... I couldn't even prove him wrong.</p><p>Kyoka: That doesn't matter, we're just glad you're okay.</p><p>She said as she hugged his okay arm and Momo sat on his other side.</p><p>Josuke: Seriously dude, for a second I thought you were gonna get surgery.</p><p>Akio: He nearly passed out at the thought.</p><p>Josuke: No I didn't!</p><p>Radichio smiled at his friends, but that smiled was replaced with a disapproval one when he heard something from Akio.</p><p>Akio: So... gonna need a HAND with getting up?</p><p>He only stared at him as Akio was smugging at him.</p><p>Radichio: Don't you dare.</p><p>Akio: Oh I would.</p><p>Josuke then joined in as he was smugging too.</p><p>Josuke: I gotta HAND it to you Akio, that pretty good.</p><p>Radichio groaned in annoyance at their act. Before UA, when Radichio hurt himself before, Akio and Josuke would do hand or arm puns to annoy him.</p><p>Radichio: God dammit, I hate you guys...</p><p>Recovery Girl: Alright, you kids had your fun. Now get on out of here, he still needs healing.</p><p>They left as Recovery Girl healed him and it was in time for the awards ceremony.</p><p>Midnight: The first-year students have completed all of the events for the UA Sports Festival. Now it's time to relax and enjoy the awards ceremony.</p><p>Fireworks went off as the crowd roared into cheers and smoke and confetti popped into the air and pedestals were raised and as the smoke cleared, it revealed Akio standing on third place, Radichio on second, and Bakugo...</p><p>Mineta: Whoah...</p><p>Kyoka: What the heck?</p><p>Bakugo was standing on first but was restrained as his hand was cuffed up and he had a mouth guard as he was trying to get out of his restraints.</p><p>Kirishima: He's been goin' nuts ever since he woke up. Man, Bakugo. Pull yourself together.</p><p>Akio: He's acting like a feral animal.</p><p>Radichio: 'He needs anger management...'</p><p>Midnight: Tenya Iida actually shares the third-place award with Tokoyami. But, unfortunately, he had to leave for family reasons. Gotta love those familial bonds.</p><p>Akio: Was that for the media?</p><p>Tsuyu: Too bad Iida couldn't be here. He was so excited.</p><p>Izuku: Yeah.</p><p>Midnight: Now, let's break out the hardware. Of course, there's only one person worthy of distributing the awards. </p><p>Everyone heard laughing as they looked up and saw the shadow of All Might. He jumped from the top of the stadium and landed in front of the students.</p><p>"Citizens!--All Might is the number one hero!--I am here with the medals!" </p><p>She interrupted him as the stadium got quiet.</p><p>Midnight: Ruined that, didn't I?</p><p>She said apologizing.</p><p>Midnight: So, now that you're here All Might, why don't you start the presentation?</p><p>He grabbed the medals and walked up to Akio.</p><p>All Might: Ahahaha. Young Mendez. Congratulations. You showed great strength out there.</p><p>Akio: Thank you, sir.</p><p>All Might: However. You've more training to do if you're going to be able to fight against different kinds of villains. You're not going to be able to rely on your Quirk in every battle you face.</p><p>He said as he hugged him and they separated from that hug. Akio nodded at him as he looked at his medal.</p><p>Akio: Yes, sir</p><p>All Might then went to Radichio and gave him his silver medal.</p><p>All Might: Young Akatani. Congratulations! You keep getting stronger everyday. Your mother is very proud of you.</p><p>He hugged him as well.</p><p>Radichio: Thanks, All Might. 'I hope you're proud too.'</p><p>All Might went to give Bakugo his medal.</p><p>All Might: And now, Young Bakugo. Hm, this is a little much. Well, you did what you said you'd do in the pledge. You're true to your word.</p><p>Bakugo: All Might...</p><p>He growled at him.</p><p>Bakugo: Winning first place this way doesn't prove that I'm the best one here! Even if the world considers me the winner! I refuse to accept it like this!</p><p>He shouted and his face showed anger on a whole new level.</p><p>All Might: 'Look at that face!' In a world where we're constantly being compared to one another. There are very few who can keep their eyes focused on the top spot. You're one of them.</p><p>He looked at Bakugo as he still had the same scary face.</p><p>All Might: 'Still scary!' Please accept this medal. Even if you have to think of it as a scar. Something you'll never forget.</p><p>Bakugo: I don't want that piece of garbage! </p><p>All Might: C'mon now.</p><p>All Might tried to put the medal on him but Bakugo wouldn't let him. Radichio and Akio looked at him and looked away in embarassement.</p><p>Bakugo: Get that trash offa me, you idiot!</p><p>Radichio: 'Dude just take the medal.'</p><p>All Might finally out the medal on him as it was hanging on his jaw.</p><p>All Might: There! Here they are! The winners of this year's sports festival! But listen closely, any of you first years could have been standing on these podiums. Think about what you've done today. You've challenged each other, learned, and climbed even closer toward your goals of being pros. I think the next generation of heroes is proving to be our most promising one yet! So I have one more thing to say! I want to hear everyone yell it with me. You know what it is!</p><p>"Thanks, everyone--Plus Ultra!--for your hard work!"</p><p>The stadium got silent again until the entire stadium yelled again but scolded him.</p><p>"What? That was the perfect time to say "Plus Ultra," All Might!"</p><p>All Might: Well, yeah, I guess, but everyone did such a good job!</p><p>He apologized. After the ceremony was over, everyone changed back to their school uniforms and sat in class.</p><p>Yui: Nice work, everyone! You have the next two days of school off to recuperate. I'm sure the pros who watched the festival will wanna recruit some of you. We'll look over the draft forms and update you when you return.</p><p>Aizawa: Why are you here still? You're no longer substituting.</p><p>Yui: Can a mother just say goodbye to her son?!</p><p>Radichio: Oh my god mom...</p><p>He said under his breath as he was embarassed.</p><p>Aizawa: Anyways, get some rest. You still have a lot of training.</p><p>"Yes, sir!"</p><p>Everyone packed up and went home to get some rest. While Todoroki was leaving the school, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.</p><p>Kari: Todoroki!</p><p>He looked back to see Kari running towards him.</p><p>Todoroki: Kari? I thought you'd be with your brother.</p><p>Kari: I was, but I told him I had to do something, so he's waiting for me.</p><p>Todoroki: Well, was is it that you have to do?</p><p>Kari: Well, first, I just wanted to say that you did well against my brother. He told me that you nearly had him with that last move.</p><p>Todoroki: Your brother put up a good fight too. I'm actually interested in seeing your power.</p><p>Kari face got red as she was blushing madly and started stuttering.</p><p>Kari: I-I see... S-so you want to hangout sometime? N-not's like it's a date or anything! Just two friends hanging out that's all! We got two days off so-</p><p>Todoroki: Actually, I'm a bit busy. So, maybe another time?</p><p>Kari: U-umm... yeah! Well, I see my brother, so see ya!</p><p>She then ran away and went to brother as Todoroki looked at her and felt his heart warm up. As Kari caught up to Radichio, he was giving her a smug look.</p><p>Kari: What?</p><p>Radichio: So, did you ask him out?</p><p>Kari: *blushes* H-hey! It's just a regular hangout, jerk!</p><p>Radichio: If you say so.</p><p>They walked home as Kyoka held his hand and Momo was on his other side, holding his arm slightly, not hurting it in the process.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hero Names and Internships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>It's been a few days since the sports festival and those days were spent healing and recovery time. Well, also meeting your girlfriend's parents. While recovering from the sports festival, Kyoka brought Radichio to her house, to meet her parents. When he met her parents, he was obviously nervous, but calmed down as her mother came off as nice while her dad was stern at first but was actually chill and they were okay with him dating her. It was the first day back and Radichio, along with Momo and Kari, she's starting her first day, were riding the train as it was raining until he heard a whisper.</p><p>"Excuse me... hey!"</p><p>He thought it was for someone else and brushed it off.</p><p>"You're Yaoyorozu and Akatani from Class 1-A!"</p><p>Radichio: 'Oh boy..."</p><p>"Great job in the sports festival. You two were amazing!"</p><p>Momo: O-oh! Why thank you.</p><p>"You were second place, right?"</p><p>"That's so cool!"</p><p>"He's way cuter in person, I wonder if he's single."</p><p>Momo heard that and clung onto him as she gave the girl who asked that a death glare, making them back off. They finally got off the train as Momo them an umbrella and Kari was wearing a rain coat and they walked to school. As they got to the school, Radichio shook the rain that got in his hair, accidentally getting Momo and Kari a little wet in the process.</p><p>Momo: Radichio!</p><p>Radichio: Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!</p><p>Momo: It's fine, a little warning would be nice next time.</p><p>Kari: Yeah, it's the first day for me and you're already embarrassing me by acting like a dog.</p><p>Radichio: Oh like you haven't with me? Anyways, I'll see you at class.</p><p>Radichio then went to class ahead of them as they went to put their stuff up. As he was heading to class, he noticed Iida and walked up to him.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Iida.</p><p> Iida: Oh, hey Akatani. We should hurry, class is about to begin.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, and-</p><p>Iida: If it's about my brother don't be concerned. I'm sorry if I made you worry. Everything'll be fine.</p><p>Radichio: You don't have to apologize. Just glad you're alright. I'll see you in class.</p><p>Radichio patted him on his shoulder as he went ahead to class. He entered the class as he sat in his seat and Momo caught up with him and sat next to him. Josuke looked back and noticed something about him and pointed it out.</p><p>Josuke: Umm... Radichio? What's up with your hair?</p><p>Radichio: Huh?</p><p>He then noticed that his hair was puffy and shook his head as it went back to it's normal messy spiky self as he scratched the back of this head.</p><p>Radichio: I-it got wet from the rain earlier. Hehe.</p><p>The room was filled with chatter as everyone was talking about the sports festival.</p><p>Mina: It's so weird that people recognize us from TV. Everyone wanted to talk to me on my way here.</p><p>Kirishima: Yeah, me, too!</p><p>Hagakure: People on the street were staring at me! It was kind of embarrassing.</p><p>Ojiro: Sure, but isn't that pretty normal for you?</p><p>Ojiro asked her as she was fidgeting.</p><p>Sero: You won't believe what a bunch of elementary school brats yelled at me.</p><p>Tsuyu: "Nice try?"</p><p>Akio: "Git gud?"</p><p>Sero groaned as they teased them.</p><p>Kaminari: All it took was one sports festival and suddenly we're celebrities.</p><p>Mineta: This school really is amazing.</p><p>The door slides open to reveal Aizawa as all of his bandages were gone and everyone sat down in their seats.</p><p>Aizawa: Morning.</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa!"</p><p>Tsuyu: Ribbit? Mr. Aizawa, you don't have bandages anymore. That's good news.</p><p>Aizawa: The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment. Anyway. We have a big class today on Hero Informatics.</p><p>'Oh no!'</p><p>Josuke: 'Informatics? Please don't tell me it's a pop quiz!'</p><p>Kirishima: 'Crap, I bet it's about hero laws. I'm so bad at stuff like that.'</p><p>It stayed quiet until Aizawa spoke up.</p><p>Aizawa: You need codenames. Time to pick your hero identities.</p><p>Everyone cheered when they heard that.</p><p>"This is gonna be totally awesome!</p><p>Aizawa then glared at them as he used his quirk and everyone sat back down.</p><p>Aizawa: This is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last last time we were in class together. Normally, students don't have to worry about the draft yet. Not until their second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to first-years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation, though.</p><p>Mineta: Stupid selfish adults.</p><p>He said lowly as he banged his hand on his desk.</p><p>Hagakure: So, what you're saying is, we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited.</p><p>Aizawa: Correct. Now. Here are the totals for those of you who got offers.</p><p>He pressed a button on a remote and the board showed how many offers each students got. At the top it was Todoroki, then it went down to Radichio, Bakugo, Akio, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Kirishima, Uraraka, Josuke and it went on.</p><p>Aizawa: In past years, it's been more spread out. But there's a pretty big gap this time.</p><p>Kaminari: Gah! That's no fair.</p><p>He complained.</p><p>Aoyama: What about the real star? Moi?</p><p>Kyoka: Todoroki got the most votes, ahead of Radichio and Bakugo?</p><p>Kirishima: Yeah, it's the opposite of how they placed in the festival.</p><p>Sero: They probably weren't excited about working with the guy who had to be chained up at the end.</p><p>Bakugo: If I scared a pro, they're just weak!</p><p>He yelled at Sero for that insult.</p><p>Momo: *sigh* That's amazing. You must be proud.</p><p>She said to Radichio with a sad smile.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, it's nothing really. Probably most of these are cause of my mom. I'm sure you got great internships.</p><p>He said as he smiled back at her, but he felt like something was wrong with her. He decided to ask her about it later.</p><p>Uraraka: People want us!</p><p>She said as she shook Iida back and forth in his chair.</p><p>Mineta: Midoriya, you got none! I bet everyone was really grossed out by the crazy way you were fighting.</p><p>Josuke: Are you kidding? At least he did something that looked impressive, all I did was throw someone out and didn't even last that long. That's bogus if you ask me.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, totally.</p><p>He said in slight anger at the fact that Bakugo has more votes than him.</p><p>Aizawa: Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros. Got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers.</p><p>Izuku: Oh, so, we're all interning?</p><p>Aizawa: Yes. You already got to experience combat with real villains during the attack on the USJ facility. But it'll still be helpful to see pros at work. Up close and personal, in the field. Firsthand.</p><p>Sato: And for that, we need hero names!</p><p>Uraraka: Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!</p><p>They said with excitement.</p><p>Aizawa: These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or...</p><p>Midnight: ...You'll have hell to pay later!</p><p>A voice yelled  and Kaminari and Mineta were really happy when they saw who it was.</p><p>Midnight: What do you pick today could be your codename for life. You better be careful or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent.</p><p>She said while looking seductive.</p><p>"It's midnight!"</p><p>Some guys yelled while some of them didn't say anything.</p><p>Aizawa: Yeah. She's got a good point. Midnight is going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte. The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future. A codename tells people exactly what you represent. Take "All Might" for example.</p><p>They were given boards to wrote their hero names. As they were thinking their names, one of them was having trouble as they couldn't think about a good name. Even going through their notebook labeled "Future hero names." </p><p>Momo: Hey, babe? Is everything alright?</p><p>Radichio: Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just this was a lot harder than I thought. I tried everything and no name seems to work.</p><p>She leaned over and looked into his notebook and saw names that were related with his heritage and they were scratched out but still readable. Such as: "Future Warrior"-nah... "Super Saiyan"- not even gonna use it alot... "Saiyaman"-sounds dumb... "Great Saiyaman"-more dumb! There was even was more called "Kid Arachnid", "Velocity", "Electyro", and "Ninja-Spider."</p><p>Momo: Did you come up with those names yourself? That's really cute and some of those are cool.</p><p>Radichio: *blushes* I appreciate the compliment, but after getting my ice element, none of these even fit anymore. Man, I suck at this.</p><p>Momo: Aww, don't say that. I'm sure you're great at this.</p><p>Radichio: Well, you're not wrong. Watch this.</p><p>She looked confused at him.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Josuke?</p><p>Josuke: Hm?</p><p>Radichio: What's your hero name?</p><p>Josuke: I mean... I was gonna make it a surprise, but I guess I can tell you. It's "Psycho."</p><p>Radichio: Hmmm... Go with "Polarity", it fits a lot better.</p><p>Josuke took the name into thought and his eyes widened.</p><p>Josuke: Holy crap, you're right! Thanks, bro!</p><p>Radichio looked back at Momo with an eyebrow raised as she looked surprised.</p><p>Radichio: See?</p><p>Momo: I-I see... Well I'm sure you'll think of a great name soon.</p><p>Some time passed and almost everyone got their hero names ready.</p><p>Midnight: Now, students, who among you is ready to share?</p><p>Kirishima: 'We're presenting these?!'</p><p>Sero: 'Oh, great! Who's got the balls to go first?'</p><p>Aoyama went up first, with his name ready.</p><p>Aoyama: Hold your breath. The Shining Hero. My name is "I can not stop twinkling!" Mon amis. You can't deny my sparkle.</p><p>'Come on!'</p><p>Everyone thought in shock.</p><p>Midnight: It'll be better this way. Take out the "I" and shorten the "cannot" to "can't."</p><p>She said as she shortened it.</p><p>Aoyama: It's stunning, mademoiselle.</p><p>"She likes it...?"</p><p>Sato: Also, you're not really French, are you? That's just an act.</p><p>Mina: Okie dokie, lemme go next! My code name: Alien Queen!</p><p>Josuke: 'Oh, hey! That sounds nice!'</p><p>Midnight: Hold on. Like that horrible monster with the acidic blood? I don't think so!</p><p>She advised her as she thought about the alien queen from a movie.</p><p>Mina: Dang it.</p><p>She pouted as she went back to her seat while Josuke swore under his breath.</p><p>'That one wasn't okay? Since the first two were so weird, I feel like I have to come up with something really clever now!'</p><p>Tsuyu then rose her hand.</p><p>Tsuyu: Ribbit. I think I've got one. Okay if I go next?</p><p>Midnight: Come on up!</p><p>Tsuyu then get up to the podium with her hero name ready.</p><p>Tsuyu: I've had this name in mind since grade school. Rainy Season Hero: Froppy!</p><p>Midnight: That's delightful! It makes you sound approachable. What a great example of a name everyone will love!</p><p>Everyone felt a huge weight come off from their shoulders and chanted.</p><p>"Froppy! Froppy! Froppy! Froppy! 'Thanks, Froppy! Finally, a normal one!'"</p><p>Radichio: Ok, maybe this doesn't seem so bad.</p><p>Kirishima then went up with his name.</p><p>Kirishima: I've got mine too. The Sturdy Hero. My name is Red Riot!</p><p>Midnight: "Red Riot?" Interesting. You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero, Crimson Riot, yes?</p><p>Kirishima: That's right. He may be kind of old school, but someday, I wanna be just like he was. Crimson is my idol.</p><p>Midnight: Hm. If you're bearing the name of someone you admire, you have that much more to live up to.</p><p>Kirishima: I accept the challenge.</p><p>Radichio then felt the weight on his shoulders again when he heard the name and he actually thought it was good, even better than the names he came up with.</p><p>Momo: Oh! How about you do that? Make your name after someone you admire. Perhaps your parents?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah... about that... she didn't exactly have a hero name, so she stuck with her name... And I have no idea what my dad's was... I am so DOOMED.</p><p>He said as he planted his head on his desk. Kyoka then went up to the podium.</p><p>Kyoka: The Hearing Hero. I'm Earphone Jack.</p><p>Midnight: Now that's a good one!</p><p>Kyoka looked at the back of the class and saw Radichio nodded and she blushed as she twirled her earphone jack. Everyone else went up and said their hero names.</p><p>Shoji: The Tentacle Hero, Tentacole</p><p>Midnight: Oh, I like what you're doing with that. A nice portmanteau.</p><p>Sero: The Taping Hero, Cellophane!</p><p>Midnight: That's on the nose. Good work!</p><p>Ojiro: Martial Arts Hero: Tailman.</p><p>Midnight: No surprise with that one, I guess!</p><p>Sato: I'm the Sweets Hero, Sugarman!</p><p>Midnight: Perfect!</p><p>Mina: Pinky!</p><p>She declared when she went up again.</p><p>Midnight: Make those looks work for you, girl!</p><p>Josuke: 'Oh, I like that one.'</p><p>Kaminari: Stun Gun Hero: I am Chargebolt! Electric, don't you think?</p><p>Midnight: Makes me all tingly!</p><p>Radichio: 'Damn it! I just thought of that one! Also, ew.'</p><p>Hagakure: The Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!</p><p>Midnight: That really suits you! Now come one, who's gonna step up next?</p><p>Momo then went up to the podium.</p><p>Momo: I hope that I can live up to this name. The Everything Hero: I'm Creati!</p><p>Midnight: Creative!</p><p>She sat back down as Radichio looked at her surprised.</p><p>Radichio: You used the name we came up with when we were kids?</p><p>Momo: Well, yeah. That was the first thing that came to mind really. Besides, you were the one who came up with it.</p><p>Radichio: Oh come on, I made it up from your amazing quirk, so at least take some credit.</p><p>Momo blushed at his words and smiled as she held her hand close to her heart. Todoroki went up and all he had was his first name.</p><p>Todoroki: Shoto.</p><p>Midnight: Just your name? Is that it?</p><p>Todoroki: Uh-huh.</p><p>Tokoyami: Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi.</p><p>Midnight: Ah, God of the night!</p><p>Akio: 'Did she just moan?!'</p><p>Mineta: I'm the Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice!</p><p>Midnight: Very kitschy!</p><p>Koda went up and just held up hos board saying, "Petting Hero: Anima"</p><p>Midnight: Yep. All about it.</p><p>Then, Bakugo went up, and it wouldn't be a surprise at what his hero name would be.</p><p>Bakugo: King Explosion Murder.</p><p>Midnight: I'm gonna say that one's a little too violent.</p><p>Bakugo: Huh, whaddaya mean?!</p><p>Kirishima: Why don't you be Explosion Boy?</p><p>Bakugo: You shut up, weird hair!</p><p>Uraraka went up and revealed hers.</p><p>Uraraka: This is the name I thought of. Uravity.</p><p>Midnight: Uravity! I just love that!</p><p>Josuke: 'Oh like that one too.'</p><p>He thought as he leaned back in his chair blushing until Radichio tapped him.</p><p>Radichio: Do you have to make yourself more obvious? At this point they'll find out.</p><p>Josuke's face became red and he fixed himself up as Radichio lightly chuckled.</p><p>Midnight: To be honest, choosing names is going faster than I thought it would. All we have left is young Bakugo, who needs to rethink his, Iida, Bles, Melchiott, Mendez, Harukita and Akatani. Oh, yes, and Midoriya too.</p><p>Radichio was tapping his desk out of frustration as he couldn't think of a good hero name. He then felt someone tap him and looked over to Momo, with a worried look on her face.</p><p>Momo: Still having trouble?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah. I tried everything and no name seems to fit me. This is impossible!</p><p>He groaned as he ran his hands through his spiky hair and leaned on his hand as he went back to thinking. Momo sighed and then noticed something about his hair.</p><p>Momo: Babe, your hair. What's wrong with it? Did you put gel in it?</p><p>Radichio: Hm, what do you mean?</p><p>Momo: I mean, it didn't go back to it's usual style. It's slicked back now.</p><p>Radichio looked at her confused as she made a small hand held mirror for him and he looked in it and became surprised that his hair was slicked back. It looked a bit similar to a hedgehog's. What brought his attention next was when Izuku went up for his name and he got surprised.</p><p>Mineta: Really, Midoriya?</p><p>Kaminari: You sure about that?</p><p>Kirishima: Yeah, man, remember, that could be your name forever.</p><p>Izuku: Right. I used to hate it. But, then, something changed. I guess... Someone taught me that it could have a different meaning. And that had a huge impact on how I felt. So, now I really like it. Deku. That was to be my codename!</p><p>Radichio smiled at the thought of Izuku's choice of his hero name. He may not have been there for him for a while, but he did at one time suggest about taking it more as a compliment. He figured Uraraka pulled the strings the together as he saw Izuku looking at her and she was smiling as well. He then finally came up with his hero name and wrote it down.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, babe? How does this one sound?</p><p>He showed her his hero name as she was surprised at first, but smiled at it.</p><p>Momo: I like it. That's very creative of you, it even suits you.</p><p>Bakugo went up again... and nothing changed.</p><p>Bakugo: Lord Explosion Murder!</p><p>Midnight: That's basically the same thing. Ok, who's up next?</p><p>Selvaria went up and revealed her hero name.</p><p>Selvaria: The Valkyira Hero: Valkyur Witch.</p><p>Midnight: Ooh, I like it!</p><p>Then Alicia went up.</p><p>Alicia: It's nothing much, but this was all I could think of. My hero name is Valkyrie.</p><p>Midnight: Excellent!</p><p>Akio went up and to everyone's expectations, they thought it was gonna be another Valkyur like name, but it was different.</p><p>Akio: The Golden Volcanic Hero: Midas.</p><p>Midnight: Oh? Not going for a Valkyur type name?</p><p>Akio: Well, that was the idea, but I thought this was better.</p><p>Midnight: Cause of your eyes and suit, correct? That's pretty clever of you.</p><p>Josuke went up as he was fidgeting a bit.</p><p>Josuke: Mine's not really that special, but I kinda like it. The Telekinetic Hero: Polarity.</p><p>Midnight: That sounds very special! Sounds likeable!</p><p>No one noticed, but Mina and Uraraka both nodded at that.</p><p>Midnight: Alright, Akatani, you're our last one. You ready?</p><p>He nodded as he got up to the podium and revealed his hero name. The class were surprised, except Momo of course, at his name choice.</p><p>Kaminari: You too, Akatani? You really wanna go with that?</p><p>Kyoka: That could be permanent you know.</p><p>Radichio: I know, it could be. But I thought long and hard about it. I was gonna go with something that deals with my heritage, but I got a little creative and made something up.</p><p>
  <b>米徳-Soneku</b>
</p><p>Radichio: Soneku, is my hero name.</p><p>He looked Izuku as they smiled back at each other. As everyone went through their names, Aizawa woke back up and stood at the podium.</p><p>Aizawa: Now that everyone's decided on their her names, we can go back to talking about your upcoming internships. They'll last for one week. As for who you'll be working with: Those of you who were on the board will choose from among your offers, everyone else will have a different list. You have a lot to think about. There are around 40 agencies across the country who've agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency as a different specialty that its heroes focus on. Keep that in mind.</p><p>Midnight: Imagine that you were Thirteen. You'd want to choose a place that focuses on rescuing people, not fighting villains. Understand?</p><p>Aizawa: Think carefully before you decided.</p><p>"Yes, sir!"</p><p>They were handed their papers of the agencies that picked them.</p><p>Aizawa: Turn in your choices before the weekend.</p><p>Sero: We've only got two days?</p><p>Aizawa: Yeah, so you should start now. You're dismissed.</p><p>He walked out as everyone talked about the agencies their going to during lunchtime.</p><p>Mina: So guys, have you decided what pro agency you wanna go for?</p><p>Mineta: Mt. Lady's my top choice!</p><p>Of course he would pick a female pro agency.</p><p>Tsuyu: Mineta. Are thinking something perverted?</p><p>Mineta: Possibly.</p><p>Ojiro: You made it pretty far in the tournament. It's weird you didn't get any offers.</p><p>Mina: I know!</p><p>Meanwhile, Josuke and Akio were talking about their pro agency choices.</p><p>Josuke: Man, I didn't think I get this much.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, same here. From the look of these, mines are like ones that would deal with fires and earthquakes. You probably got rescue ones.</p><p>Josuke sadly nodded as he had the thought of improving his quirk for fighting.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, I was looking foward to one that would help me to use my Quirk more in fights, not just lift things up.</p><p>He then noticied one that caught his eye. It caught Akio's too.</p><p>Josuke: Hey, Akio, isn't that-?</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Josuke, Akio.</p><p>They turned their attention to Radichio as he walked up to them with a serious look on his face.</p><p>Radichio: I'm guessig you both got the same offer?</p><p>Josuke: Actually, yeah. We were just gonna ask you that.</p><p>Radichio: Hm. Looks she was two steps ahead of me. Well, do you have any other pro agencies to go to?</p><p>They looked at each other and shook their heads. Akio thought of the idea of joining where Selvaria and Alicia might go, but decided to try and do one that would suit him. Josuke thought of going with either Mina or Uraraka, but chose not to make things weird for them and was gonna go on his own. But now, things lead up to here with the trio.</p><p>Radichio: If you got nowhere to go. Want to join me?</p><p> </p><p>As interns of my mother?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">2 Days Later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Aizawa: Everyone has their costumes, right?</p><p>The class was at the train station as they have their costumes and were ready to go to the agencies they chose.</p><p>Aizawa: Remember, you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet, and don't lose them or anything.</p><p>Mina: Gotcha!</p><p>Aizawa: Speak properly! It's "Yes, sir," Ashido.</p><p>Aizawa said as he scolded her,</p><p>Mina: Yes, sir...</p><p>Aizawa: Make sure you mind your manners with the other heroes during your internships. Now get to it.</p><p>"Yes, sir!"</p><p>As they were going to their different departure spots, Radichio, Akio and Josuke were going to theirs until they were called by somebody and saw it was Kyoka.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, hey babe. Your agency is the same way as ours?</p><p>Kyoka: Well, you're half right.</p><p>He looked at her confused until she grabbed his hand and they ran to their train as he notcied she looked a bit excited for this. Josuke and Akio were catching up with them. As they got on their train and Kyoka sat next to Radichio as Josuke and Akio sat across from them. Radichio then saw Momo board the same train with him as she sat on his other side. He noticed that she looked a bit sad, and got worried for her.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, nervous?</p><p>Momo: A little... but I'll be fine. I know you'll do great at your internship.</p><p>She reassured him with a smile and he smiled back at her as she rested her head on his shoulder and Kyoka rested hers on his lap. But he couldn't shake the thought of something's bothering her. He soon shrugged it off and their train took off to their respective pro agencies.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Interns of the Symbol of Hope!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Josuke: *yawns* Man. I'm so tired. Is her agency really that far?</p><p>Radichio: We've only been traveling for like 30 minutes, and you're already tired?</p><p>Momo: Well, I know I am. I just want to sleep on your lap for now.</p><p>Akio: You sure did eat a plate of food almost half of Radichio's. You sure you're not a saiyan as well?</p><p>He asked as Radichio was holding his stomach as he didn't really eat that much.</p><p>Radichio: You could've just asked... you know that right?</p><p>Momo: Oh, I am sorry! It's just how my quirk works. My quirk needs me to take in lipids so they can turn into various atoms to create things. So, the more I eat, the more I can make.</p><p>Akio nodded agreeing with her, but in reality, he had no idea so he just went with it. Josuke just tilted his head, showing clear confusion.</p><p>Josuke: I only got that last part. I still don't get it.</p><p>Radichio: Basically think of it like this with me: The more electricity I absorb, the more stronger and faster I get from that. You saw that before at the USJ.</p><p>Josuke: Oh! That makes sense.</p><p>The train stopped as Momo grabbed her stuff and Radichio walked her to the exit.</p><p>Momo: Well, this is my stop. I'll see you later.</p><p>Radichio: I'll text you when I get to my agency. And if there's anything you want to talk about, just call me, alright?</p><p>She smiled at him as she kissed him on his cheek before getting off. She waved at him and he waved back as the doors closed and the train took off. As she was watching the train leave from her sight, her smile turned into a frown as Momo was heading to her agency. Back on the train, Radichio sat back down next to Kyoka and she noticed he had a worried look on his face.</p><p>Kyoka: Is something wrong?</p><p>Radichio: It's nothing... just that I can't shake the feeling there's something wrong with Momo, and I should be there for her. She's been acting like this since the sports festival. For some reason, I can't help but feel like it's my fault.</p><p>Kyoka put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Kyoka: Don't worry, you would do nothing to ever hurt us. I'm sure she's just nervous about this.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, you're an amazing boyfriend to her.</p><p>Akio: You should relax. That last fight you had with Bakugo must have been really stressful. He can be a jerk, but you can't your anger get to you.</p><p>Radichio: Hmm... You're right. Maybe I'm overthinking this. We got some time to kill until we arrive. I'll just take a quick nap. Wake me up when we arrive.</p><p>He then leaned on Kyoka as she rested her head on his shoulder and they both took a quick nap. After an hour, the woke up from their nap as they got off their train and walked to their internship. Radichio noticed that Kyoka was with them all the time and thought she wanted him to walk with her.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Kyoka? Not trying to sound rude, but you've been with us since we got off the train. If yours is somewhere near, you want me to walk you to it?</p><p>Kyoka: Thanks, but you're already are.</p><p>He looked at her confused and looked at Akio and Josuke as they shrugged, having no clue what she was talking about. She chuckled and walked past them.</p><p>Kyoka: You're pretty smart, but you do act kinda dumb sometimes.</p><p>He blushed in embarrassment as the other boys tried to hold in their laughter</p><p>Radichio: Hey!</p><p>Kyoka: I'm just messing with you, babe. Now, you know where to go right?</p><p>He was about to ask her something, until someone called out to him and he turned their attention to them. They saw what was clearly a hero, walking towards them.</p><p>"You're Yui's interns, correct?"</p><p>Radichio: Uh... yeah? You know my mom?</p><p>The hero nodded at him and signaled them to follow him. They grew suspicious of the random hero, but followed him. As they turned around a corner, the hero pointed to a building.</p><p>"There it is, I'm pretty sure you can see which one it is."</p><p>They stared up at a 6 story building as it looked modern and had an A with an arrow going through it on the top side of the building.</p><p>Radichio: Yep, that's definitely it. Wait, two things. One, you're one of my mom's sidekicks?</p><p>"I was. Once I heard she retired, I went and started on my hero agency. By the time she got out of retirement, I figured you would intern here. You have a nice day now."</p><p>Radichio: You too. Thanks for the help.</p><p>The hero went off, leaving them alone. Radichio then turned his attention to Kyoka.</p><p>Radichio: Two, you interning here as well?!</p><p>Kyoka: Yep. She was actually the only one that suggested me. Why, did I ruin your three musketeers moment?</p><p>She said teasingly.</p><p>Radichio: Actually, I'm more surprised than mad. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come as well. Looks like she thought ahead of me. You guys ready?</p><p>They nodded and they walked into the building. As they walked in the building, they had some stares on them, but they ignored them. They stopped all of sudden when Radichio stopped and was shaking.</p><p>Akio: Hey, what's wrong? Are you really that nervous?</p><p>Radichio: N-no... It's that not... It's... HIM.</p><p>They looked confused until they saw where he was looking at. He was looking at a tall man, with short dark brown spiky hair that had one strand down the middle, black eyes, and looked like he had a muscular build. His hero outfit consisted of a gray jacket, gray pants, orange boots, inner shirt and belt. He also wore an orange cape. This was his older brother, Maize</p><p>.Kyoka: I'm guessing that's your older brother?</p><p>He only nodded as he was still shaking.</p><p>Josuke: Really? Well, why are you scared of him.</p><p>Radichio: I-I wouldn't say exactly scared, but-</p><p>???: Baby brother?</p><p>They turned their attention to a woman that had an average height, dark brown eye and dark colored eyes, and her hair was tied into a side ponytail and she wore a black and yellow tracksuit. This is his other sister Lizanna.</p><p>Lizanna: What are you doing here? Wait... are you...?!</p><p>Radichio: Oh no...</p><p>Lizanna: You're interning here?!</p><p>She screamed happily as she got everyone's attention, including Maize's. When he looked over at where that scream was, he got happy when he saw Radichio and ran at him.</p><p>Maize: Little bro!</p><p>They others moved to the side as Radichio turned around and put his hands up to stop his older sibling.</p><p>Radichio: Maize stop wait wait wait-!</p><p>It was too late, he pulled him into a strong hug and Lizanna joined in too as Radichio was trying to get out of it.</p><p>Radichio: W-will you idiots let me go?!</p><p>Maize: No way! We haven't seen you since we became pros.</p><p>Radichio: You guys became pros last year!</p><p>Lizanna: Still too long for us!</p><p>He tried to get his friends and girlfriend to help him get out of the bear crushing hug, but they were laughing at the scene.</p><p>Radichio: You guys are no help!</p><p>Yui: That's enough!</p><p>They all turned their attention to Yui, and she looked a bit angry. She sent a glare to her oldest children as they let go of Radichio and they stood up straight, now they were shaking.</p><p>Yui: I thought I told you not to embarrass your brother in front of his friends.</p><p>Lizanna: O-oh, you said- I mean, yeah you totally said that! R-right Maize?</p><p>Maize: Y-yeah, yeah! I remember every word of it!</p><p>Yui crossed her arms as he crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow.</p><p>Yui: You forgot didn't you?</p><p>They looked at each other and sighed as they slumped down in defeat.</p><p>Maize: We did...</p><p>Lizanna: I got so excited I kinda forgot...</p><p>She pinched the bridged of her nose as she groaned.</p><p>Yui: I can't be mad at you two... But don't ever do that again, got it?</p><p>They nodded as they went back to their own business.</p><p>Yui: Sorry about that. They were really excited when I told them you were coming here to intern.</p><p>Kyoka: Are they always like that with him?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, I do appreciate their way of showing their sibling love to me, but that's kinda over doing it.</p><p>Yui: Mhm. Right, to important matters. There's no need for an introduction since you already know me. You got your costumes and stuff?</p><p>"Yes ma'am!"</p><p>They said as they had their cases that held their costumes.</p><p>Yui: Good. Now, there's rooms for you on the fifth floor. You can set your stuff there and change into your costumes. Meet me back here, understood?</p><p>They nodded as they took the elevator to their rooms and they saw that instead of having seperate rooms, they shared rooms with each other. Kyoka with Radichio and Josuke with Akio and their room was across the hall from theirs.</p><p>Kyoka: Your mom clearly planned this.</p><p>Radichio: Indeed she did.</p><p>They entered their rooms as Radichio's and Kyoka's room and they were in awe of theirs.</p><p>        </p><p>Kyoka: ...How rich are you guys?</p><p>Radichio: Der... I mean, I kinda guessed we were. But this... damn.</p><p>They sat their stuff down as Kyoka went in the bathroom to change and Radichio changed in the room, but called Momo first. He heard her voice once she answered.</p><p>Momo: Hello?</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Momo, I'm just calling to tell you that we made it. You would not believe who else is here.</p><p>He asked as he took off his shirt.</p><p>Momo: Let me guess, Jiro?</p><p>Radichio: How'd you know? Let me guess she told you?</p><p>Momo: Hehe. You guessed it. So how are things on your end?</p><p>Radichio: It's going good. My mom told us to change into our costumes real quick. Probably taking us on patrol or something. *to himself* Come on you stupid...</p><p>He said as he was trying to put on his undersuit but fell and yelped.</p><p>Momo: Are you okay? That sounded like you fell.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, I'm fine. Was just trying to put on this dumb undersuit.</p><p>Momo giggled until she noticed a feature on her phone that had a camera icon.</p><p>Momo: 'What's this?'</p><p>She pressed it and showed a live feed of the bedroom. She was amazed at how it looks until she saw a sight she thought she would never see.</p><p>Radichio: I think I should upgrade my costume. Should probably change it to something else if I want to live up to my hero name. What do you think, babe?</p><p>He asked but didn't get a response. He looked at his phone and now saw Momo's face that was red as a tomato and her jaw was slightly open.</p><p>Momo: I-I-I... U-uhh... Damn he's ripped.</p><p>She quickly covered her mouth when she realized she said that out loud. He looked at her confused until he noticed that his torso was exposed as he only had his pants on and didn't put the rest of the under suit on. He blushed and put the top of it on and put on his vest.</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah... that's what's going on with us... W-what about you?</p><p>Momo: I-I uhh... I got the Snake Hero: Uwambi. I-I'm hoping to learn more pro hero information as much as I can.</p><p>Radichio: Right... I guess I'll see you later?</p><p>Momo: Yeah bye!</p><p>She quickly hanged up as he covered his face in embarrassment.</p><p>Radichio: Can things get worse from here?</p><p>Kyoka: F-for you? Don't know. But for me...?</p><p>He turned around and saw Kyoka, in her costume as she was a blushing mess.</p><p>Radichio: ...How much of that you saw?</p><p>Kyoka: Ummm... When she saw your chest.</p><p>They stood there silent as the atmosphere was getting weird, waiting for one of them to say something.</p><p>Radichio: L-let's just go...</p><p>Kyoka: Y-yeah, right with you...</p><p>They left their room as they were speed walking back downstairs. They arrived as Josuke and Akio were in their costumes. Akio noticed they were blushing.</p><p>Akio: What's with your faces?</p><p>Radichio: That's... none of your buisness...</p><p>Akio: Oh? Did you walk in on Jiro as she was-</p><p>Radichio then elbowed on him on his side as Kyoka stuck her earphone jack in his ear.</p><p>Yui: Right... Anyways, before we start, I wanna know your hero names. When we're patrolling, we go by our codenames, so you'll have to call me Yui, not Mrs. Akatani or mom. Josuke, you go first.</p><p>Josuke: Mine is Polarity.</p><p>Yui: Hm. Nice.</p><p>Kyoka: I'm Earphone Jack.</p><p>Yui: Naming yourself after your quirk? Very clever.</p><p>Akio: M-Midas...</p><p>He said weakly as he was still in pain.</p><p>Yui: Goes well with your eye color and suits line markings.</p><p>Radichio: and I'm... Soneku.</p><p>She looked surprised at her son for the name he gave himself.</p><p>Yui: Soneku? Doesn't that sound a bit close to Deku? And isn't one of your classmates called that? Izuku Midoriya right?</p><p>Radichio: It's nothing that special really. I only came up with when I remember telling him it could be a compliment instead. Plus, I accidentally made my hair slicked back like a hedgehogs.</p><p>Yui: I see. Well, in any case, I like it.</p><p>Josuke: So, are we going patroling?</p><p>He said as he was slightly jumping up and down with joy.</p><p>Yui: Actually, we're not. We're doing that later. So for right now, we're gonna train. A LOT.</p><p>Josuke's joy was replaced with despair when he heard that and Kyoka didn't like the idea either.</p><p>Josuke: We're... training?</p><p>Yui: Yep. I've seen all your performances during the sports festival... and I gotta say...</p><p>She looked down and then she looked at them with disappointment in her eyes.</p><p>Yui: ...I'm very disappointed in all of you.</p><p>Their jaws dropped as they were shocked to hear her say that. Radichio was shocked the most as he felt an arrow go through his heart.</p><p>Radichio: Dis... appointed...?</p><p>Her expression changed to an apologetic one.</p><p>Yui: Oops, sorry! I guess substituting for Aizawa kinda got to me. I didn't mean it a mean way like that.</p><p>They sighed in relief.</p><p>Yui: But still, after seeing how you did during the sports festival, you clearly need proper training. Especially, you.</p><p>She said as she pointed at Radichio.</p><p>Radichio: Me?</p><p>Yui: Recovery was right. I should've trained you properly. I've been so focused on you and your sister getting your quirks, and didn't realize you were hurting yourself every time you used it's full power. So, that's why, I'll be teaching you how to use your quirks in a new way.</p><p>They all looked at her confused. What did she mean by a new, they all thought.</p><p>Kyoka: A new way? What do you mean?</p><p>Yui: Come with me.</p><p>Yui instructed them to follow her. As they followed her, they went to another building that as next to the agency and it looked small on the outside, but it was big on the inside. They looked in amazement at the sight.</p><p>Josuke: Wooah. There's so much space in here.</p><p>Kyoka: It's like the gym at UA but smaller, but still.</p><p>Akio: Is this where we'll be training?</p><p>Yui: Yep. Apparently, this place was a bit empty sometime when I started back working. At first it was a shelter for the homeless, then they changed places and it was almost forgotten. Now that I rented, we can use this to train your quirks. I even got some assistants to change the area to suit you.</p><p>She pointed at some of her sidekicks as they waved at them.</p><p>Yui: So, shall we get started?</p><p>"Yes ma'am!"</p><p>They began their training as Yui helped with each of them. First, she helped Kyoka with some simple combat. She gave her some advice with when she's in a hostage situation and she can't use her quirk, so she advised her to improvise and get the villain down when their guard is caught off. She even gave her some advice for her costume, like if she's going against a villain that's in the air and they're out of her range, she could upgrade it where there's amps on her gloves and boots to giver a flight ability.</p><p>With Akio, she saw how he came up with that earth punch and tried to use it against Bakugo. Since he really never trained with it, she told him to use his quirk more to get more used to it, that way, he could use it at will and won't struggle with it.</p><p>She then taught Josuke with using his quirk on himself and see how long he can do it until he gets migraines, without his earpiece. With this way, it should help him use it longer than usual.</p><p>Finally, for Radichio, she's been thinking what she could do help him. She then noticed how every time he uses his quirk, it does go all over his body as she could see an electric aura from his lightning, but then it disappears when he delivers a punch or a kick. She then realized what his problem was.</p><p>Yui: Radichio, I think I found your problem.</p><p>Radichio: Problem? If it's about my confidence in my quirk, I'm fine. I really needed that talk at the sports festival. But still, I got a long way to go if I'm gonna be my own hero.</p><p>Yui: That may be true, but have you ever realized that every time you use your power, you feel it all over you but then goes out at one point in your body?</p><p>Radichio thought about what she said and remembered times where it did happen.</p><p>Radichio: Actually, yeah. Every time I use it, I feel the power all over my body. But when I punch something, it goes to my arm.</p><p>Yui: I knew it! That's the problem, since everyone else had time to acknowledge theirs, you and your sister barely had time for yours. Quirks are apart of us, and your body is having a hard time making it apart of you.</p><p>Radichio: So what do I do?</p><p>Yui: Use it.</p><p>He gave her a confused look. He's been doing that since they started training.</p><p>Radichio: But, I have?</p><p>Yui: No, not like that. Use it regularly. Like try and move around with it how you usualy do, and then try and have it spread it through your body.</p><p>He looked at her and nodded. He then came up with an idea on a new way to use it. He squatted down and then jumped up to the wall and then he faceplanted on it. He tried to grip onto but fell back down on his back.</p><p>Yui: What are you doing?</p><p>Radichio: I'm using my lighting to jump up on the wall and trying to send it to my fingers to stick to it... is that possible?</p><p>She only shrugged at him. She never tried this, but she was glad he was making this quirk his own.</p><p>Yui: Keep trying until you get it. You're on the right path.</p><p>She left him to do his training as he kept trying. Soon, it was night and everyone was getting ready for bed. Radichio was in his and Kyoka's room as he held his nose and his face was a bit bruised up. Kyoka was lightly rubbing alcohol on his face to make the scratches go away.</p><p>Radichio: Ow!</p><p>Kyoka: Hold still and maybe it won't hurt, ya big baby!</p><p>Radichio: I am not a baby!</p><p>Kyoka: You sure are acting like one.</p><p>He only growled at her but winced in pain when she rubbed alcohol on his face again.</p><p>Kyoka: *sighs* Why did you have to hurt your cute face like that? Was that even necessary to hurt yourself?</p><p>She said sounding a bit concerned for him.</p><p>Radichio: I'm sorry to make you worry. Just that I've been trying to do what my mom said, but nothing seems to work.</p><p>Kyoka: You'll get it eventually. You made it this far, so no point in giving up now.</p><p>Radichio: You're right, I'll be able to master it at some point. Also, was it necessary to say my face was cute?</p><p>She blushed and looked away from him as she crossed her arms.</p><p>Kyoka: I-I'm just being honest! You are cute... but don't expect me to do it all the time, Baka!</p><p>Radichio chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, making her face more red.</p><p>Radichio: Whatever, you say.</p><p>He then layed down as Kyoka layed on top of him and he pulled the cover of them.</p><p>Kyoka: Hey, mind if you hum something for me to sleep. I haven't really heard your singing voice, but it's something close to it.</p><p>Radichio: Sure thing. Anything for you.</p><p>He then hummed a calm, soothing song for her as he caressed her head. She was so into it, she felt her eyelids becoming heavy.</p><p>Kyoka: Wow, you can hum... so... good...</p><p>She then fell asleep as he heard light snoring coming from her. He then kissed her on her forehead, she smiled from that, and soon he fell asleep too.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Interns! A Score to Settle?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Radichio unlocks some new power, and new interns joins Yui's agency. Something is happening between Momo and Radichio in their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>It was the second of day of the Internship and the sun rose up as the couple were still sleeping in bed. Kyoka woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and saw that it was Momo. She answered it and spoke.</p><p>Kyoka: Hello?</p><p>She said in a tired, morning voice.</p><p>Momo: Oh, Good Morning Jiro. How was your first day?</p><p>Kyoka: It was... a bit decent. All we did was just train really.</p><p>Momo: Oh... so you trained? That's nice.</p><p>She said sounding a bit sad and Kyoka picked up on that.</p><p>Kyoka: Something bothering you?</p><p>Momo: H-huh? No, I'm fine. So, how's he doing?</p><p>Kyoka: Oh, Radichio? He's doing alright. Just that he found a way to use his quirk a lot more, so he won't be hurting himself too often.</p><p>Momo: That's... amazing! I'm glad he's working hard to become a pro.</p><p>She was glad, yes. But deep inside her, she felt like she was falling behind as she was interning under Uwambi and was going nowhere.</p><p>Momo: Well, I'll let you two sleep for a while. Tell Radichio I said hi.</p><p>Kyoka: Okay, talk to you later.</p><p>She hang up as she was going back to sleep and was hugging him. That sleep didn't last long as Yui came in with a gong and was banging it to wake them up.</p><p>Yui: Come, wake up! Evil never sleep and neither should you!</p><p>They groaned as they tried to ignore the loud noise, but she only banged it louder.</p><p>Yui: If you want to become a pro, you must greet each day as an opportunity and work hard.</p><p>They finally got up from bed as they stretched and Kyoka was still a bit sleepy so, she just hugged him from behind.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, we're up. But, shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest to recharge our bodies? That training yesterday was bit painful, despite me hitting my face a lot. And was the gong really necessary?</p><p>He said as he yawned.</p><p>Kyoka: I know. And I was having a good dream, now I can't go back to it.</p><p>Yui: Well, there'll be time for dreaming and sleeping once today's training is over. Oh, and I made breakfast, so you might wanna come and eat before the other boys would eat all of it. Can't train on an empty stomach.</p><p>She banged the gong one more time as she left and they followed her to the kitchen. They sat down and ate as Josuke and Akio came in as well and Kyoka was leaning on her hand, trying to keep herself up.</p><p>Josuke: Oh man. *yawns* We were so hyped about our internship, we kinda lost track of time.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, you got that right. So, what are we doing today, Yui? More training? Patrolling? Maybe, even work with other agencies?</p><p>Yui: All of those sound good, the plan was patrolling...</p><p>They gleamed with happiness when they heard that.</p><p>Yui: But, I've got some stuff to do. So, after you're done eating, there's morning exercises you have to do.</p><p>Their happiness turned into disappointment.</p><p>Yui: I'm sorry, but I forgot to send out some invitations to two other students.</p><p>Radichio: Other students? </p><p>Yui: Yeah, I'm going out later to their internship to get them later. So, when I leave, Radichio's in charge.</p><p>Kyoka: Not to be rude, but what about his siblings? Where are they?</p><p>Yui: Well, Maize and Lizanna had to go to patrolling, and Kari went to Endeavors agency. It's kinda odd that she's having to the same problem with her quirk, but she chose Endeavor.</p><p>They all looked deadpanned as they had one thought in mind on why she chose Endeavor.</p><p>'Todoroki...'</p><p>Yui: Anyways, get ready for your morning exercises when your done eating. Once you're done with that, you can rest for a while. I'll be gone for sometime during the afternoon, so change into your costumes for training. Understood?</p><p>They nodded and finished up their breakfast. They changed into workout outfits as they did their morning exercises. As they were doing it, Josuke, at some point, gave up and layed down on the floor while Radichio and Akio were trying to get him back up.</p><p>Radichio: Come on, Josuke. Just a little more then we'll rest.</p><p>Akio: This the last rep anyway, you can do this one and we're done.</p><p>Josuke: Can't... go any... more...</p><p>They sat there and thought of way to get him up until Kyoka went over to them.</p><p>Kyoka: You know, I heard that Monoma guy saying something like, "Oh, that Harukita guy thinks he's so great like his class. Well just wait until I steal that Ashido and Uraraka girl from him, then we'll see who's better."</p><p>She said as she mocked his voice and Akio and Radichio was holding back their laughter. Josuke then sat up as he now had an angry/determined face and started back on the exercises.</p><p>Josuke: Hey, don't just sit there and make jokes! We got some exercises to do! Let's get to it!</p><p>'That was quick.'</p><p>After their morning exercises, they rested for a bit and Yui left to get the other interns she forgot about and left Radichio in charge. They then changed into their costumes and went down into the basement to train. Since Yui wasn't there for Kyoka's combat training, she asked Radichio to do it and he accepted. He taught her some moves that's suited for her and her quirk. As they were training, she swept under his leg and grabbed his arms, pinning him the ground.</p><p>Kyoka: How was that?</p><p>Radichio: Pretty good, actually. </p><p>He then flipped things around and now she was pinned to the ground.</p><p>Radichio: But, still gotta try harder than that.</p><p>She pouted but soon blushed once she realized the position they were in. Radichio blushed as well when he saw it and got off of her.</p><p>Kyoka: So uh... we keep that to ourselves?</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah, let's just forget about that...</p><p>Kyoka: R-right... So, you think you can master it?</p><p>He looked confused and realized she meant his quirk.</p><p>Radichio: Maybe, I just need to find a way to have it spread through my body, and keep it that way.</p><p>Kyoka: Well, why don't you try to just let it flow? Like, let the energy flow through you and let your body adjust to it? I'm no expert on quirks like you and Midoriya, but it's worth a shot.</p><p>He thought about her theory and gave it a try. He stood up and closed his eyes as he put his hands to the side. He tried to use his fire and let the energy flow through him, but he felt nothing.</p><p>Radichio: I don't feel anything.</p><p>Kyoka: Open your eyes dummy and look! Something's happening with you!</p><p>He opened his eyes and they were glowing a light blue. He then looked at his hands and saw that his body was glowing with a small fire aura.</p><p>Radichio: Woah, this feels... amazing! I can feel the energy through my entire body.</p><p>The glow disappeared as his eyes went back to its normal color. He looked at the wall and got an idea. He did the same with his lightning and his body glowed a blue electric aura and his eyes glowed again. He squatted down and jumped onto the wall as he held his hands out. Once he got close, he hit face as he gripped on it. He was finally sticking to it.</p><p>Radichio: Ha! I did it!</p><p>Kyoka: That's awesome!</p><p>Radichio: Great but... how do I get down?</p><p>He said as he was stuck on the wall. Kyoka sighed and facepalmed.</p><p>Kyoka: You really do act dumb sometimes.</p><p>Radichio: Hey!</p><p>Kyoka: Alright, alright. Maybe... try and relax?</p><p>He tried that and he felt his fingers slowly slipping down the wall. As he was slowing slipping down the wall, he felt his fingers no longer stuck to the wall and then fell down to the ground.</p><p>Kyoka: Radichio!</p><p>Radichio: I'm okay!</p><p>He said as he put a thumbs up. He got up and dusted himself off.</p><p>Kyoka: Well, only one element remains.</p><p>Radichio: You're right. Let's give it a go.</p><p>He did the same thing as he felt the ice energy flow through him. As it spread through his body, he sent winced in pain as he was shaking a little and stopped as he got one knee. Kyoka kneeled down to him to see what happened.</p><p>Kyoka: What just happened? You sounded like you were in pain.</p><p>Radichio: I was *pants* for a little bit. It's probably because I just unlocked this. 'That could explain why my body was freezing a lot quicker than Todoroki's when I went against Bakugo. I only used that attack out of rage.'</p><p>Kyoka: Ok, so what if you can't control your ice properly yet? You can still use to other two well.</p><p>Radichio: True. In fact...</p><p>He got up as he went to the other side of the gym and got into a running position. He spread the energy through his body, but this time he used both fire and lightning. He then sprinted to the other side and it quick as Josuke and Akio felt a gust of wind past them. They looked in surprise to see Radichio was now on the other side.</p><p>Kyoka: Holy shit...</p><p>Josuke: Was that... you?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, and that was a little faster than my full speed when I used it at the cavalry battle during the sports festival. But, I feel my body creaking.</p><p>He said as he got on one knee again.</p><p>Radichio: Damn. Guess I can't still use both that well. I'll have to deal with this for now.</p><p>Kyoka: Alright... but first...</p><p>She trailed off as she looked away from him. He looked confused until he looked down to see his top was slightly torn and was blushing as well.</p><p>Radichio: ...I'm gonna need a shirt.</p><p>Kyoka: Ya think?!</p><p>They continued, as Radichio got a new shirt to handle his quirk. Meanwhile, everyone else was doing different things and at Uwambi's agency, Uwambi was taking photoshoots as Momo and Kendo was waiting for her.</p><p>Momo: After this photoshoot, she's scheduled to be a guest on a radio show, and then she has a quick magazine interview.</p><p>Kendo: I feel like we're entourage, not her interns.</p><p>Momo: This is part of what it takes to be a hero. It's unavoidable given the age that we live in. And I'm sure there's some important lesson we're missing here.</p><p>She said confidently as Uwambi kept taking photos.</p><p>Momo: Right? Maybe? 'At this rate, I won't be able to catch up...'</p><p>Kendo: 'Poor girl's deep in denial.'</p><p>As Uwambi finished up taking photos, her phone rang and she answered it.</p><p>Uwambi: Hello?... Oh she's here?... Great! Send her up... Wait, what do you mean she's already here?</p><p>Yui: You do know I have a quirk right?</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to Yui, as she was leaning on the doorway and there was someone behind her. They stepped out behind and it was revealed to be Mei Hatsume from the support course.</p><p>Hatsume: Hello! Does anyone need some upgrades to their costumes? I'll be of assistance if you need me.</p><p>Momo: Mrs. Akatani? Hatume?</p><p>Yui: Momo, formalities.</p><p>Momo: O-oh, right! Forgive me.</p><p>Yui: No need to apologize. I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?</p><p>Uwambi: Actually, I was just finishing up here. You're for her right?</p><p> Yui: Mhm. I forgot about that one.</p><p>They looked confused at them until Momo realized Yui was looking at her.</p><p>Momo: You're here for me?</p><p>Yui nodded as Momo looked surprised at her.</p><p>Momo: But, why?</p><p>Yui: Well, I meant to recommend you and Hatsume here, but I kinda forgot with getting Kari in UA. So, I called Uwambi about it, and she  agreed to let you transfer to mine. Unless you're fine here.</p><p>She took in thought about the offer she was given. She felt like she was doing fine at Uwambi's, but she wanted to become a strong hero in the future, and she honestly felt like she was getting nowhere. She made her decision.</p><p>Momo: I... I want to go to your agency.</p><p>Yui: Well, that's good to hear. And what about you? You're classmates with my daughter right? Wanna join?</p><p>Uwambi: You said one, not both!</p><p>Yui: I know, I know. I'm just messing with you. Now, get your stuff ready, we're leaving.</p><p>Momo nodded as she changed out of her uniform and she walked Yui and Hatsume to her agency before saying goodbye Kendo and Uwambi. As they walked, she asked Yui something that was bothering her.</p><p>Momo: Um, Yui? Why did you want me at your agency. It's not because of my looks is it?</p><p>She asked slightly embarrassed from her experience.</p><p>Yui: I'll admit, you are beautiful for a girl at your age. My son is really lucky. But that's why I picked you.</p><p>Momo: Really?</p><p>Yui: Remember when your mother first introduced me to you? You said you want to be like me one day. </p><p>Momo: Yes, I remember that well. What about that memory?</p><p>Yui: Nothing really. Just that if you want to become strong, then you're gonna need some training and learn what makes a hero. And when I saw your fight, I saw potential in you.</p><p>Her gleamed with hope as she was getting proper lessons on how to be a hero.</p><p>Momo: It's an honor to be interning you.</p><p>Hatsume: Definitely. I didn't I would catch the attention of the previous number 3!</p><p>Yui: No need to be like that. You're both very special. And with you skills Hatsume, I think you'll like what I got for you.</p><p>Hatsume became more excited and figured it was gonna be something with making "babies." At her agency, Radichio and the others were in the common area as they got done with their training and were resting.</p><p>        </p><p>Kyoka: Phew! Is training for you this tough? I feel like my whole body is sore. This is more tough than school's.</p><p>Radichio: Don't worry, you'll get used to it.</p><p>As they were resting their bodies, they heard Yui came back with the other interns she want to get. When they saw the interns, they became surprised at who they saw.</p><p>Radichio: Momo? And Hatsume? You're the other interns?</p><p>Yui: Yep. They're definitely are. And I see you're still in your costumes. Did you just come back from training?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, we were resting just now.</p><p>Yui: Well, I'll let you guys rest for a while. Meet me back downstairs later. I want to talk to you all something. I'll take the girls to their rooms.</p><p>As she took them to their rooms, Radichio couldn't help but stare at Momo as he could feel like there's something bothering her.</p><p>Kyoka: Hey, I'm sure she fine.</p><p>Radichio: I hope so. It hurts me to see her like this.</p><p>As they waited for them to settle in their rooms, they came back as Momo was in her hero costume and Mei was in her workshop gear. They went downstairs to the personal gym as Yui spoke with them.</p><p>Yui: Alright, now that everyone's here, here's how things are gonna go down for the rest of the week. We'll be doing morning exercises at 8:30, then do some training in the afternoon. After that, we go patrolling. Once we get back, it's a free time, so you can either train or rest your bodies. I'm not a big fan of curfew's but that doesn't mean for you to stay up all night, so at least get some rest so you won't be all tired in the morning. Any questions?</p><p>Hatsume rose her hand.</p><p>Yui: You don't have to do that, but what's your question?</p><p>Hatsume: Yes, you said you had something for me that I was gonna like. What exactly am I gonna do?</p><p>Yui: Right. Other than these five, you'll be working on your "babies" instead of training. You can train with us if you want though. It's your choice.</p><p>Hatsume: Thanks, but I'll be sticking with making and improving my babies!</p><p>'Why does she call them that?'</p><p>The other interns thought while Yui didn't bother asking.</p><p>Yui: Good then. Now, Radichio, have you gotten any better?</p><p>He then smirked as he knew she was gonna ask that.</p><p>Radichio: Does this answer your question?</p><p>He got in a running position as his body glowed the same blue electric aura and he ran to other side of the room and ran up the wall as leaned off it and was sticking to it.</p><p>Yui: Yes, that definitely does!</p><p>She said in amazement as Hatsume was amazed as well. For Momo, she was amazed, but was in shock on how far he's progressed so far while interning here and disappointed in herself. He then jumped off the wall and went back to them.</p><p>Yui: Right, well then, it's been a long day, and it's getting late. So why not take the rest of the day off and get ready for bed? We got a long week ahead of us.</p><p>"Yes ma'am!"</p><p>They went back upstairs as they changed out of their costumes and were chatting with each other. As they were getting ready for bed, Radichio was about to change into his pajamas, until Momo called out to him. He saw that she was wearing workout clothes that consited of a red an black sports bra, red training tights as she wore red shoes. She had a serious look on her face.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, hey Momo, ready for-</p><p>Momo: Put on your workout clothes. Meet me downstairs in the gym later. We need to talk.</p><p>She said in a serious tone as he felt his sank when she walked past him. He looked behind him as he began to worry for her. He went into their room as he changed into his workout attire that was a blue compression shirt, with black fingerless sleeves, making it look like a long sleeve shirt. He had black track pants and red shoes as the front half was black and the other half was red. As he was changing, Kyoka tapped his shoulder.</p><p>Kyoka: Where are you going?</p><p>Radichio: It's Momo. She wants me to meet her at the gym downstairs. She sounded serious.</p><p>Kyoka: Well, whatever it is, it's probably something personal she wanted to talk about.</p><p>Radichio: You're probably right. I'll be back.</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek as he left to gym. When he got there, he saw Momo leaning against the wall and he saw him, she got off the wall and walked towards until they were a few feet apart.</p><p>Radichio: So... what is it that you wanna talk about?</p><p>Momo: ...You remember what Bakugo said to you about me?</p><p>Radichio looked at her confused when she asked him that. He remembers, but just don't know why she's asking.</p><p>Momo: Well, do you?</p><p>She said a little harsh as he was shook a little.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah... but what does it have to do with this?</p><p>She only looked at him until she faced away from.</p><p>Momo: Back when he said that, I couldn't help but see the difference between us. You've made it so far in the sports festival and I only only made it to the first round of the tournament.</p><p>Radichio: But, Momo, you were really good when you fought me. I nearly had to resort to using my ice when I felt like I was cornered. You put up a good fight.</p><p>Momo: Did you? Or are you just saying that to avoid saying that I wasn't good enough and that's why you held back?</p><p>He was taken back a little by her words.</p><p>Radichio: What are you saying? You know I held back to make it a fair fight.</p><p>Momo: So, just as I thought. You really think I'm weak.</p><p>Radichio: Momo, I'm not saying that. I don't think you're weak.</p><p>Momo: Really? If so, then explain that huge ice attack you did against Bakugo?</p><p>Radichio: I was only mad. I didn't know what I was doing until I did it and my body was freezing up.</p><p>Momo didn't say anything as she clenched her fists and turned around and faced him with a serious look.</p><p>Momo: Is that so? Oh, and about that rematch...</p><p>She trailed off as she held her hand out and made a metal pole and pointed it at him. </p><p>Radichio: Momo?</p><p>Momo: If you really think I'm not what Bakugo says I am, then prove it to me by fighting me. We're settling this. Right here. Right now.</p><p>He became shocked by her sudden actions. Looks like that rematch was about to happen a lot sooner than he thought. But, he knew that wasn't the only reason she wanted to do this. There was something else, he could underneath all that sudden anger he could feel from her. But questions is... how will this end for both of them?</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Yaoyorozu vs. Akatani: Rematch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Momo: If you really think I'm not what Bakugo says I am, then prove it to me by fighting me. We're settling this. Right here. Right now.</p><p>Radichio: Wait, what?! You want me to fight you?</p><p>Momo: What's the matter? If you're afraid to hurt me, then don't worry about that. You're fighting me with all you got, and I'll do everything to beat me.</p><p>This wasn't like something Momo would do out of the blue. She wouldn't have someone fight her to prove she's not weak. She's strong and got in through recommendation, so why's she doing this? There has to be something else. As he thought all of this, she gritted her teeth and rushed at him and swung at him. He was caught off guard at first but dodged it quickly.</p><p>Radichio: Woah, woah! Momo, just calm down and we'll talk about this, okay?</p><p>She only ignored swung at him at more. All he did was dodge her swings and each swing was making her more mad. He didn't want to hurt her, he knows that she's just angry and he needed to calm her down. He bent backwards as he dodged another swing and she swept under his legs, making him trip. She was about to slam him down with the pole, but he faced his hand towards her and used to him flames to back away from her.</p><p>Radichio: Momo, just calm down. I want to help you, but not like this.</p><p>Momo: Shut up.</p><p>He felt hurt when she said that to him. While he was a bit distracted, she took this as her chance and rushed at him.</p><p>Radichio: W-what...?</p><p>Momo: I said... shut up...</p><p>Once she got close, he had little time to react and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his face as she hit him across the face with the pole.</p><p>Momo: ...and fight me dammit!</p><p>As he held his face from the sudden attack, he looked at her shock at her sudden swear. He could she didn't mean to do that as her face showed slight regret but still showed anger. She shook her head as she went to attack again and he dodged her attacks again. It was getting hard for him dodge as each swing were faster than before, but he could see through her movements as her anger gave him an opening. She then her pole to the side and started throwing punches at him now.</p><p>He still dodged her attacks and she was getting more mad. But, it wasn't because of him, she was getting more mad at herself. When she threw another punch, he dodged it and grabbed her arm.</p><p>Radichio: 'Sorry about this, Momo!'</p><p>He then flipped her over him as he slammed her to ground and then pinned her arms. She tried to get out of his grip, but he only lightly squeezed tighter so she wouldn't get out.</p><p>Momo: Let. me. go.</p><p>Radichio: I'm not gonna do that until you calm down. And you know it won't be easy to get out of my grips. You've gotta be strong enough to get out of them.</p><p>Those words rang through her head as she got even more mad. What she did next was unexpected. She headbutted him as he let go of her and held his head.</p><p>Radichio: Ow! The hell was that for?! Why are you doing this?! Why are acting like Bakugo wanting to fight all of a sudden?!</p><p>He instantly regretted those words when she looked at him in shock at his words and was looking down.</p><p>Radichio: M-Momo... I'm sorry. I didn't mean-</p><p>Momo: You want know why I'm doing this?</p><p>He looked at her confused.</p><p>Momo: You want to know why I want you to fight me so badly?</p><p>Radichio: Momo...</p><p>Momo: I'm not doing this to prove Bakugo wrong. I'm doing it to become strong. Strong to save people, to protect everyone I love...</p><p>She then held her chest as she looked at him and she still had that anger look on her face, but this time, tears were falling down her face.</p><p>Momo: I want to become strong so I'll be able to save and protect you! I can't stand back and feel useless as I watch you die! I can't let that happen again! I can't lose you! I can't!</p><p>He looked at her, now worried for her as she kept saying "I can't" and she fell to her knees and broke down. He got up and walked over to her and kneeled down to her level as he hugged her. He caressed her head as she cried into his chest.</p><p>Radichio: Momo, baby, you don't have to do this. You already are strong. Strong enough to be a hero that saves and protects everyone. If this is about what happened to me in elementary school, that's all in the past. You don't have to worry about that because we're both stronger than both.</p><p>They separated from the hug as she looked at him with tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red. He wiped the tear stains off her face.</p><p>Radichio: Don't cry. You'll mess up your face.</p><p>She sniffed and chuckled a little.</p><p>Momo: You said that when your family moved. Are you trying to make me feel sad more?</p><p>Radichio: Heh. You know I would never make you sad.</p><p>Momo: I know.</p><p>They hugged each other and separated as they stood up. Momo still looked sad, and he knew exactly why.</p><p>Radichio: You still wanna prove yourself?</p><p>She slowly nodded at him. </p><p>Radichio: Alright then. I know we got off the wrong foot at first, but just for you, I'll spar with you.</p><p>She looked at him surprised.</p><p>Momo: R-really?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, no winners, no losers. Just sparring until we can't go any further. Got it?</p><p>Momo nodded at him and got determined as they walked back away from each other and got into a fighting pose.</p><p>Momo: Ready for round 2?</p><p>Radichio: You know I am. Now come at me!</p><p>He said as his body glowed an fiery aura and his eyes glowed.</p><p>
  <b>Momo POV</b>
</p><p>We rushed at each other as I made a pole and used his flames to launch himself at me. As we got close, we passed each other but turned and threw our attacks at each other and yelled. He was going in for a punch but I ducked down and smacked him with the pole. He was off guard for a second and used that as my advantage to hit him again. He reacted in time as he blew me back away with his flames.</p><p>Radichio: 'Damn, I barely had time to-'</p><p>I stopped myself and rushed back at him, and he looked surprised at me.</p><p>Momo: Is that all you got?!</p><p>Radichio: I'm just warming up!</p><p>He yelled as I noticed his fiery aura became mixed with lightning, but I didn't care. I wanted to prove myself strong for him. It sounds selfish and I hate it, but I just want to be able to become a hero in the future and strong to protect as he did for me. That's why I chased after you. I wanted to become strong like you and repay the favor of you protecting me and protect you.</p><p>As I rushed him, I made springs and jumped on them to launch myself in the air. I then made  two matryoshka dolls that looked like and threw them at him. He then launched himself at me, just as I planned. The dolls opened to be flashbangs and got surprised at that. I covered my eyes before they went off and I opened them to see that he was rubbing eyes. </p><p>Momo: 'Now's my chance!'</p><p>I then went in for a punch and I threw my punch, he dodged and grabbed my arm as he threw me and I rolled on my sides. He must've shielded his eyes at the lasts second. Pretty smart, I might've underestimated him, but that won't happen again. He did his tornado vortex move as I made a shield. He rushed at me and I timed it perfectly as the flame started to disappear and I saw his kick coming at me. I put up my shield up quick and held my ground as I tossed the shield and grabbed as I flipped him over me and slammed him to the ground.</p><p>Momo: That's not going to work on me twice!</p><p>Radichio: Heh. You're getting better at thinking quickly. Now, bring it on!</p><p>As the fight went on, I couldn't help myself but feel excited from this. I could even see he was getting excited as well. There we were again, just like at sports festival, all tattered up, out of breath, one of could pass out at any moment and we both have one last move to use. He clenched his fist and he rushed at me. I tried to make something, but my body moved on it's own. I ignored it and clenched my fist as well.</p><p>Momo: 'I may not be able to create anything, but with this fist...'</p><p>We started to speed up as we were sprinting at each other now. Once we got close, we reeled each other's fist back as we gritted or teeth.</p><p>Momo: 'I'll beat you!'</p><p>We threw each other's punch as he punched me in the stomach and I punched him in the face. We fell back and slowly fell unconscious as I was at my limit and couldn't go any further. Before my eyes closed, I could've sworn I saw Yui at the door and she was running towards us. Soon, everything went black as I fell unconscious.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Midnight</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes as he stared up at the ceiling and realized I was in the common area and was laying on the couch. I sat up and saw Radichio on the other side of the couch, slightly beaten up and a bandage on his cheek. The memories came back as I remembered that we sparred and we both knocked each other out.</p><p>Yui: Some spar you guys had, huh?</p><p>I looked to my left to see Yui in some pajamas and realized it was really late.</p><p>Momo: O-oh! I'm sorry! I was just upset and-</p><p>Yui: It's fine. You just needed to release some stress. I gotta admit, you put up a good fight.</p><p>Momo: You saw all of it?!</p><p>Yui: Oh no, I heard some sort of explosion coming from the gym and went to check it out. So, I saw only half of it.</p><p>I sighed in relief and looked at Radichio.</p><p>Momo: Will he be okay? That punch must've been hard. I feel like I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him.</p><p>Yui: No, don't blame yourself for that. You actually kinda needed that.</p><p>I looked at her confused. What did she mean?</p><p>Momo: I don't understand.</p><p>Yui: I've notcied that you weren't your self lately. And when you were at Uwambi's agency, your eyes said everything. You wanted to learn how to be a hero, but being there wasn't gonna help you.</p><p>Momo: Was I that obvious?</p><p>I said slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Yui: Well, that anger part, I did not seeing that coming. But, still, you need to have more confidence in yourself. You're not always gonna to win, but not always gonna lose either. You have to prepare for both. That's one of the things I learned when I first became a hero. So, don't give up on yourself, got it?</p><p>I smiled at her as I nodded.</p><p>Momo: I understand. Thank you, Yui.</p><p>Yui: Don't mention it.</p><p>I saw Radichio move around and he sat up as he held the face where I punched him.</p><p>Radichio: Oww, damn. What happened?</p><p>I then got up and hugged him.</p><p>Momo: I am so sorry that I took my anger out on you! Will you forgive me?</p><p>Rdaichio: Babe, you don't have to apologize. You didn't mean to that. Besides, that was a really good punch you had there... Ow...</p><p>He said as he held his face in pain. I removed his hand and kissed his cheek where it was bandaged up.</p><p>Momo: Better?</p><p>Radichio: Now how am I suppose to feel better if the bandage in the way?</p><p>He said as he teased me while he smugged and I pouted.</p><p>Momo: Just take the kiss!</p><p>Radichio: Alright, alright. You're so cute when you're angry.</p><p>He then kissed me on my cheek and I blushed. He picked me up bridal style and took us to our room for bed. He put me down as we changed for bed and Kyoka was already asleep. As we changed, I looked back at him and saw his back and blushed at his toned body. I looked down and felt sad when I saw his lower back, where something he had used to belong there.</p><p>Radichio: Uh... Momo?</p><p>He stopped staring as I saw him blushing and blushed as well.</p><p>Momo: I-I uh...</p><p>Radichio: Y-you know... you could just take a picture to... make it last longer...</p><p>I feel my whole face become red from his flirt and started stuttering.</p><p>Momo: I-I-I-I-I-</p><p>Radichio: Oh, I'm sorry! That was dumb wasn't it? Still can't flirt for nothing.</p><p>Momo: N-no, actually, I actually kinda liked that one. Really. You're getting better.</p><p>Radichio: Really? Then, how about this?</p><p>He then gave me a flirtatious look as he winked at me. I blushed more but did it back at him as I walked towards him and swayed my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.</p><p>Momo: Ooh, that's definitely better.~</p><p>Radichio: I could say the same with you.~ But let's take it slow. This is a bit too quick.</p><p>He said as he went back to his usual nervous self and so did I. I then felt sad again when my hands got down to his lower back, where his tail used to be.</p><p>Momo: I should've helped you. If I helped you, you still would've had your tail, and maybe...</p><p>Radichio: Hey, hey. That doesn't matter. It's all in the past now. What matters is the future and what we make of it. And I can see our future being bright.</p><p>I smiled at him as I pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back. The kiss become more passionate as I wrapped my arms around his neck again and I nibbled at his lip. We separated from the kiss once the need for oxygen called for us and a string of saliva was connected from our lips.</p><p>Momo: I love you so much.</p><p>Radichio: I love you too.</p><p>We layed down on the bed as I layed next to him and I rested my head on his chest and Kyoka snuggled close to him. Soon, the darkness took over and I fell asleep. I did kind of like interning under Uwambi, but I feel like I'll definitely love interning here.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm pretty sure you can guess what's gonna happen next in the next few chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Patrolling Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>The third day came as the interns of Yui as they were getting ready for their morning exercises, until they noticed something about Momo and Radichio.</p><p>Josuke: Woah! What happened to you two?</p><p>Akio: You two look like crap.</p><p>They said as they saw their faces were slightly still beaten up and he still had the bandage on his cheek.</p><p>Radichio: Just some late night sparring. Kinda got out of hand. Hehe.</p><p>Josuke: Well, at least you're both alright and didn't hurt each other too badly. Now, let's get to the excersises already!</p><p>He said as he was jogging in place, getting pumped, while Hatsume joined him and Momo looked confused.</p><p>Momo: What did I miss?</p><p>Kyoka: Nothing much really. Just had to get him pumped up for these.</p><p>Radichio: And it worked, surprisingly.</p><p>Yui: Alright, interns! Let get to work.</p><p>The did their morning exercises as they did air punches, sit ups, jumping jacks and jogged around the block where the agency was at. They took a quick break as they rested their bodies for a while and changed into their hero costumes for training, while Hatsume was working on something for Yui. As they were training, Radichio was teaching Momo hand to hand combat.</p><p>Momo: Why are you teaching me this again?</p><p>Radichio: Because, I know you're good at melee, but you're not always gonna rely on your quirk. This could be a good chance to try new things outside your zone. Plus, your form was a little off when we fought last night, could use some improvement. Ready?</p><p>She nodded as they began their training. He taught her basic moves like he did with Kyoka and did different scenarios where she could use her quirk as an advantage. They got through with their training as it was finally time for the one thing they've been waiting for. Patrolling.</p><p>Yui: Alright, it's finally that time. I'm guessing you're all excited?</p><p>They nodded, except for Hatsume, as they were pumped to go out patrolling.</p><p>Josuke: I've been looking forward to this!</p><p>Momo: I can't wait to learn more from you as we do this, Yui!</p><p>Yui: Good, but first, Hatsume?</p><p>Hatsume then gave her a scarf that looked oddly similar.</p><p>Kyoka: Wait, isn't that...?</p><p>Yui: Eraser Head's scarf? Yes, it is.</p><p>Akio: Not trying to be rude, but why do you have it? Did he let you take it?</p><p>Yui: Actually, when I went to get Hatsume, I asked if she could make a scarf similar his, and she made it surprisingly quick.</p><p>Hatsume: Never underestimate the mind of a genius!</p><p>Yui: As for why I have it...</p><p>She trailed off as she glared at them and they felt a chill down their spine. She then used the scarf to capture three of her interns. It was Radichio, Momo and Josuke.</p><p>Radichio: W-what did we do?!</p><p>Momo: Was this about last night?! If so, I'm so sorry!</p><p>Josuke: If this is about me eating the last pudding cup, I was hungry!</p><p>Akio: So it was you!</p><p>Yui: Alright, everyone be quiet! I didn't get this to punish you three. I got this because it's about... this.</p><p>She said as she let them go from the scarf and she gestured to their costumes.</p><p>Radichio: Our costumes?</p><p>Momo: Is there something wrong with them?</p><p>Yui: Yes, and I know exactly what it is for each of them.</p><p>She then listed the problems for each of their costumes.</p><p>Yui: Radichio, I do appreciate having your costume look a bit similar to your father's, but now that you're trying to be your own hero, you need a new and different one. Plus, after noticing that the fabric of it wasn't strong enough to handle both your flames and lightning, you're gonna need a stronger fabric that could handle both of them.</p><p>Radichio: I... You have a point there.</p><p>Yui: Momo, I understand that yours need to have some areas exposed in order to make some things... But are you trying to have my son get a nose bleed?!</p><p>Momo and Radichio blushed as they remembered what happened to her top at the USJ.</p><p>Momo: I-I didn't think it was that revealing...</p><p>Yui: *sigh* Look, all I have to say for yours is that you need cover up some areas where you NEED to create some things. And maybe have something for that chest of yours so it won't accidentally pop out. And have some pockets at least!</p><p>She blushed in embarrassment about her costume but got determined to get a better one.</p><p>Momo: Y-yes ma'am!</p><p>Yui: Now, Josuke...</p><p>She trailed off as he tensed up.</p><p>Josuke: Y-yes?</p><p>Yui: ...You need a style change. Your current one is to casual. No one would think you're a hero.</p><p>Josuke: Is... that it?</p><p>Yui: Hmm, yeah that's mostly it.</p><p>He sighed in relief as Radichio and Momo looked dumbfounded.</p><p>'He get's it off easy?!'</p><p>Yui: Now then, before we go, you three go with Hatsume. She'll do measurements on you and make your upgraded suits. Good thing I got a workshop in case a support student wanted to intern with me.</p><p>They went with Hatsume to get their measurements and uh... it got a little weird.</p><p>Momo: H-hatsume... what are you doing to him?</p><p>She said in embarrassment and slight jealousy as she saw Hatsume feeling all over Radichio's body and he was blushing.</p><p>Hatsume: I'm just feeling his body, that's all! My, my, you're a bit muscly, aren't?</p><p>He was stuttering as Josuke was holding back Momo so she wouldn't try and hurt her or anything.</p><p>Hatsume: I'm just messing with ya! I got what I need anyway. Next!</p><p>Hatsume wrote down some notes as Momo held him close and he was stilling blushing. Josuke then went up next and she got some notes from him. When she got to Momo, both of the boys were a blushing mess as Josuke looked like he was about to pass out and Radichio's face was matching his vest.</p><p>Momo: H-hatsume... Can you please... s-stop touching there?</p><p>Hatsume: Sorry, but not my fault you got a nice rack!</p><p>Radichio: Hatsume!</p><p>Hatsume: I'm only kidding. But if I'm gonna be honest, you got a lucky one here, Akatani. Gotta wonder what this gal of your is like when-</p><p>At this point steam was coming from their heads and Josuke fell back on the floor.</p><p>Radichio: Okay I think you got what you needed!</p><p>He said as he pulled Momo away from her.</p><p>Momo: T-that was embarrassing...</p><p>Radichio: You're telling me...</p><p>Hatsume: Welp, I got what I needed for each of you. Now I just need a design for each of your costumes.</p><p>Josuke then perked his head up.</p><p>Josuke: Oh, hold on a sec!</p><p>Josuke then rushed out of the room and came back with some papers.</p><p>Josuke: I've been making some redesigns of me and Radichio's costumes in case we needed to upgrade.</p><p>Radichio then grabbed a paper that seemed like it was his new suit and it looked entirely different.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, this is actually good.</p><p>Hatsume: Hmm... Yeah, these are perfect! I'll whip these up while you're gone!</p><p>Momo: Wait, what about me?</p><p>Hatsume: No need to worry about that! Yui already gave me a drawing of yours. Although, it looked like a kid drew it, but I can still understand how it looks.</p><p>Josuke was confused at what she meant, but Radichio and Momo's eyes widened as they realized that it was an old drawing of one of Momo's costume first early designs that they made together when they were kids.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, isn't that-</p><p>Josuke: We should get going. Don't wanna miss patrol.</p><p>Momo: Oh, right! We'll see you later, Hatsume.</p><p>They left Hatsume to make their new costumes as they went on patrolling. They were walking through the streets as Yui was leading them.</p><p>Akio: So, what exactly do during this?</p><p>Yui: Usually, we just keep our eyes out for any villain activity. But, I don't think we'll be able to do any like this. Here, take these.</p><p>She gave each of them an earpiece as they put them in their ears.</p><p>Yui: We'll split into groups. I'm not use to your codenames, but they'll have to do for now. Soneku and Polarity, you take the skies and rooftops. Midas and Earphone Jack, you take the streets. Creati, you're with me. If you find any type of villain activity, you contact me and wait till I arrive, don't engage. Understood?</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>Yui: Good, now let's move out!</p><p>They split up in their groups as Radichio ran from roof to roof and Josuke used his telekinesis to make himself fly, while Akio and Kyoka went in another direction. It was just Momo and Yui as they continued patrolling on the street.</p><p>Momo: So, why did you split everyone up? What if we're too far away from them?</p><p>Yui: We'll catch up to them. They'll have to wait for us and refrain from fighting. In the meantime, I've been meaning to talk to you.</p><p>Momo looked confused at her.</p><p>Momo: You have?</p><p>Yui: Yeah, I want you to answer me this. How much do you admire my son? Besides loving him and being his girlfriend.</p><p>Momo: I... I admire him a lot. Ever since we were kids, I saw how determined he was to become a hero, to save and protect people, despite not having his quirk before. I want to be like that, a hero that is able to save and protect people.</p><p>Yui: I see. You'll definitely make a fine hero one day, Creati.</p><p>Her eyes gleamed with joy as she smiled, knowing that someone else believes in her. As some time passed, Radichio and Josuke were on a roof as they looked down at the streets for any villain activity.</p><p>Radichio: See anything?</p><p>Josuke: Hmm... Nope. Nothing.</p><p>Radichio: Ugh, this is getting irritating. It's almost night and the sun is setting down.</p><p>He then pressed a button on his earpiece and spoke into it.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Midas, how thing's on you're end?</p><p>Akio: Not good. We've been searching for an hours or so, and we've found nothing.</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, this is getting boring.</p><p>Radichio: Well, we'll just ccontinue searching. We'll find something evantually.</p><p>Josuke: I found something!</p><p>Radichio: Well speak of the devil. What did you find?</p><p>He kneeled down as Josuke pointed at an alleyway. It was a bit far, but they could see it was some sort of deal going on.</p><p>Radichio: I'm gonna take a closer look.</p><p>Josuke nodded as Radichio jumped to the over roof, and jumped down the alleyway, without making any noise. He hid behind a dumpster and leaned over to hear the conversation.</p><p>"You got the stuff?" Said the mysterious man.</p><p>"Yeah, I got it" Another man said as he handed over a bag. Radichio then pressed a button and it made everyone here the conversation.</p><p>"Hmmm... Good. The boss is gonna like this." He said as he chuckled.</p><p>"He better. I ran my ass all the way here without getting caught by those heroes." The dealer said as he sounded annoyed.</p><p>"Whatever, remember, there's a meeting later. Here's the address. Don't be late." The buyer said as he gave him a card with the address on it. Radichio whispered quietly into his earpiece.</p><p>Radichio: You got all that?</p><p>Yui: Yes, don't engage yet. Follow them to see where this meeting is at. We'll meet you there.</p><p>He nodded as he quickly jumped out of there and met back with Josuke.</p><p>Josuke: Well?</p><p>Radichio: She said not the engage yet. We'll follow them to see where the meeting is at.</p><p>Josuke: Great, but how are we gonna follow them without getting caught?</p><p>Radichio thought for a moment until he came with something.</p><p>Radichio: You still got my wallet right?</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, why?</p><p>Later, the buyer was walking with the bag of goods he got, but unbeknownst to him, Radichio and Josuke were following not too far behind as they were disguised. Radichio wore a trench coat, to hide his vest and wore a hat as his hair was the straight hairstyle. Josuke was wearing purple shades as his hair was slicked back and he wasn't wearing his earpiece support equipment and a blue sweater of his jacket.</p><p>Josuke: *whispers* Will this work?</p><p>Radichio: *whispers* It will. We would look suspicious if he went in our costumes. And the sports festival was live, so we had to change our looks so no one would be able to recognize us. Now, let's stay on him.</p><p>They continued and whenever he turned around to see if anyone was following him, they would do something that would make them look less suspicious until he continued walking. Soon, they saw him walk to a small warehouse that looked abandoned and there were guards at the entrance.</p><p>Radichio: That has to be where the meeting is at. Come on.</p><p>They got up to a roof as they took off their disguises and watched the warehouse from a fair distance.</p><p>Radichio: Mom- Yui, I think we found it.</p><p>Yui: Are you sure?</p><p>Radichio: I think so, there's guards outside the building and I can here a faint noise coming from the inside. Do we wait for you?</p><p>Yui took a moment to think and came up with a plan.</p><p>Yui: Listen, you can engage with the enemy, but don't use your quirks. Get inside quietly and make an entrance for us.</p><p>He nodded as he looked at Josuke and he nodded as well. He put on his mask and they sneakily made there way to the warehouse. At the entrance, the guards were guarding the entrance, looking out for anyone that tries to break in. Suddenly, a noise was heard and they got suspicous.</p><p>Guard 1: What was that?</p><p>Guard 2: Probably nothing. Must've been a rat or something.</p><p>Guard 1: Imma go check it out. No way a rat that big would make a noise that loud.</p><p>The guard went to go check it out and once he saw it was nothing, he was about to head back but he felt a sharp pain in his neck and fell unconscious. That was Radichio's doing as he chopped him behind his neck and caught him before he hit the ground hard.</p><p>Radichio: Lights out for you.</p><p>Josuke: You sure you don't want to call yourself, "The Ninja Hero?"</p><p>Radichio: That's already taken. Now let's keep going.</p><p>They sneakily made their way into the building, after they took out the other guard of course, and they hid behind some crates as they looked and saw four other people and what seems to be the boss behind all of this.</p><p>Josuke: Is that him?</p><p>Radichio: Has to be. We'll just have to wait until the others arrive, then we'll take this operation down.</p><p>As they waited for the others, they listened to the conversation.</p><p>"This the stuff?" Asked the boss of the operation.</p><p>"Sure is. No one suspected a thing."</p><p>"Good. Bring 'em out." He said as he snapped his fingers and two of the henchmen went to get something. Radichio and Josuke looked confused until their widened when they brought out two people that were tied up and had bags over their heads. They ducked down quick, so no one would see them, and Radichio spoke in his earpiece, for everyone else to hear about the situation.</p><p>Radichio: Mom. We have a problem.</p><p>Yui: Soneku, I thought I said-</p><p>Radichio: They have hostages!</p><p>He said quietly and their eyes widened.</p><p>Yui: The earpieces have a tracking pin, so don't move and stay where you are! We're on our way!</p><p>She said as she sounded worried for him and they ran to their direction. As they were waiting for backup, they thought of a plan to get through the villains and save the hostages. With the villains, they took the bags of the hostages and their mouths was covered up and they were panicking.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" The boss said as he was intimidating them.</p><p>"So, boss, what do you we do with them?" Asked one of the henchmen.</p><p>The boss chuckled as he went into bag and grabbed out what looks like support equipment and the henchmen put the tech on.</p><p>"It's simple. We make them suffer with their own support tech."</p><p>The hostages eyes widened in fear as Radichio and Josuke heard their plan and his blood was boiling. He was about to go and attack them, but Josuke grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.</p><p>Josuke: *whispers* Calm down. We can't do anything with the hostages in the way.</p><p>Radichio: *whispers* What the hell are we suppose to do then? We gotta save them!</p><p>Josuke took a moment to think and then came up with a plan. He took off his earpiece that suppresses the migraines and threw it on the other side of the warehouse, behind some crates. That got their attention as one of them went to go check it out. Radichio caught onto his plan and used his lightning to quickly, sneakily get to the other side. The henchman saw the earpiece and crushed it.</p><p>"Hey, we might have some-" Before he could finish, Radichio got behind him and chopped him behind his neck, putting him unconscious and lightly setting him down, to not make a lot of noise. He then looked over the crates and saw they were on their guard while the boss was still intimidating them. He then noticed that it was night now and came up with something. He took of his vest and boots, to blend in with the dark. As he got a bit close, he got the hostages attention as he put a finger over his mouth, signaling them to be quiet and stay calm. He then let his lightning through his body and jumped to the ceiling as he used his fingers and feet to stick to it, Spider-Man style.</p><p>Radichio: 'I feel like Spider-Man doing this.'</p><p>He crawled on the ceiling as we over the hostages and he looked down to see the main boss was monologuing and was facing away from them. He then used his lightning thread to hang from the ceiling and made his way down to them. Once he got close, he slowly untied their ropes, but had to go back up quickly when the boss was turning around to face them. It was only a few knots away from freeing them, but the boss was facing them and he doesn't look like he'll be facing away soon. Radichio swore under his breath and then noticed  something behind some crates and recognized them to be a black messy hair and purple short hair. It was Kyoka and Akio as she pointed to her earphone jack that was stuck in the ground. He got down back to the crates and quietly spoke.</p><p>Radichio: *whispers* It's about time you guys got here. There's two hostages and they're nearly free. You guys think you'll be able to do something about the big guy?</p><p>Kyoka got his message and told Akio. Radichio then noticed that his mother and Momo arrived at the scene and she nodded at him. He looked over the crate and gave Kyoka the signal. She then stepped out of the crates, getting the villains attention.</p><p>"Hey, who the-" She caught them off guard as she stuck her jack into her boots and a sent soundwave attack, stunning them for a bit. Akio then jumped out and used his Earth Punch to knock out the two stunned villains. One of them grabbed out two handles and they formed into a shield and sword. They went to attack the two, but Josuke caught them with his telekinesis and sending them to a box of crates, dropping the weapons and Momo made a capture net as they caught in it and tried to escape but Radichio used a little bit of his ice so they wouldn't escape, now with vest and shoes back on.</p><p>"Dammit, how hell they find us?! It was one of was it?!" He yelled as he pointed to one of the hostages. He then pulled out a gun and pointed at one them. As he was about to shoot them, Yui came up and jump kicked him in the side, sending him into a wall. She then untied the hostages from their bondages.</p><p>Yui: Are you two alright?</p><p>"We're fine, thank you so much!"</p><p>Yui: Don't thank me, thank them.</p><p>She said as she was referring to her interns as they were tying up the knocked out henchmen.</p><p>Yui: They're still young, but they're strong. They'll make fine heroes one day.</p><p>The now free hostages nodded as they agreed with her and they left the warehouse. Unbeknownst to them, the boss was getting out from the rubble, and he was enraged. Hit him again, Radichio had some sort of danger sense and noticed the boss had his gun out and was about to shoot his mother. In a quick action, he used his flames to launch himself at her and pushed her out of way and the gun shot went off. As Yui heard the gunshot, her eyes widened to see her son take the bullet as it grazed his arm.</p><p>"Radichio!" They yelled out as he held his arm in pain and he was bleeding.</p><p>Radichio: Son of a- That's gonna sting in the morning...</p><p>Then, the boss grabbed him by his neck and held him up. They were about to help but he pointed his gun at him and they stopped.</p><p>"Not another muscle! Do anything tricky and I'll shoot him! Now, hands in the air!"</p><p>They were hesitant, but did what he said and put their hands in the air.</p><p>"Good. Now here's what's gonna happen, you're either get outta here now, and I kill your friend here, or I'll kill all of you. How's that sound?" He said with an evil grin.</p><p>Yui: Let go... of my son.</p><p>She said with venom in her voice.</p><p>"Ah, so this your son? No wonder he looks like the number three. This makes things a whole lot better. Me, who has the number three's son hostage and she's at her knees. Now what are you gonna do?"</p><p>They gritted their teeth as they couldn't do anything. They needed to save him, but any type of move, he gets shot and he's dead. Radichio was trying to get out of his grip as he was losing oxygen and he was gonna pass out at any moment. Momo then spoke quietly.</p><p>Momo: Let him go...</p><p>"Huh? Speak up girly, I can't hear ya. You got your answer?"</p><p>Momo: I said...</p><p>She then made a matryoshka doll as she had anger in her eyes.</p><p>Momo: Let him go, you bastard!</p><p>She threw the doll at him as it hit him in the head. He laughed it off until he looked down and saw it open. Before he could react, it went off, revealing to be a flashbang, and he got blinded by it, making him let go off Radichio.</p><p>"Son of a-" He was interrupted as Momo rushed at him and swung across his face with a pole. He got his vision back and was about to shoot her, but Josuke took the gun away from him with his telekinesis. He then felt a sharp pain his jaw as it was Radichio who back kicked him in the jaw. He stumbled back and regained his balance, only to be punched in the face by Momo and Radichio and they knocked him out at the same time. She then made a capture net and caught the boss with it and Radichio used his ice to surround him.</p><p>Radichio: That's what you get... bitch.</p><p>Momo pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Momo: I thought I was gonna lose you. Don't scare me like that.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, hey. I'm sorry I did that to you. My danger sense-</p><p>Josuke: Spidey sense.</p><p>Radichio: Josuke, read the room. It went off and I had to do something. I should've been a lot quicker than that.</p><p>He said as he looked down disappointed in himself.</p><p>Momo: I'm just glad you're safe now. Guess we both need to get stronger while we interning.</p><p>They laughed a little until he felt a sharp pain in his ear and it was Kyoka as she stuck her jack in his his ear.</p><p>Radichio: Ow!</p><p>Kyoka: You stupid jerk, don't go scaring me like that!</p><p>Radichio: Okay, okay, I said I was sorry!</p><p>She crossed her arms as she faced away from him. He then came up behind her and kissed her cheek, making her blush.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. You can't stay mad at me, can you?</p><p>Kyoka: I-I am! I mean- Shut up!</p><p>He chuckled and they went outside as they policed arrived and Radichio got his arm bandaged up.</p><p>Officer: Glad to see you caught these guys. They've been causing us trouble for months with those support equipment.</p><p>Yui: Well, you really shouldn't thank me, you should thank them.</p><p>She pointed at her interns as she was proud of them.</p><p>Yui: Especially the one with the ponytail. She saved my son's life. If it weren't for her, they would've gotten away.</p><p>Officer: Noted. I can tell they'll grow up to be fine heroes one day. You take care now.</p><p>They took the criminals in and Yui's agency group were walking back.</p><p>Josuke: Wow. First day of patrolling was actually kinda fun.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, though the first half was just filled with searching and we didn't get anything.</p><p>Yui: Well, take this as a lesson for today. You can't just rush things. Just wait it out and eventually you'll get something.</p><p>They all nodded and continued walking back to the agency, even people noticed them and they were called heroes as they passed by. When they got back, the sat in the common room as they were tired from today.</p><p>Josuke: Phew! Man, I'm tired. I might just go to my room just to take a quick nap.</p><p>Akio: Or maybe just sleep in general.</p><p>Josuke: That's actually better.</p><p>Yui: Hm, you all deserve some rest. Tomorrow, before we go patrolling, we gotta stop by an agency for something. Oh, Josuke, Radichio, Momo, Hatsume needs to talk to you about your costumes.</p><p>They got up and went to Hatsume's lab and when they opened the door, she was already in their faces.</p><p>Hatsume: Ah, there you three are! I've been meaning to talk about your new costumes!</p><p>Josuke: We heard... So what is that you wanted?</p><p>Hatsume: Well for starters, with Akatani's, his suit is suppose to handle both his fire and lightning, right? So, what about his ice? Does he need the fabric like that or...?</p><p>Radichio: Sort of, like if you need to test the strength of my flames and lightining being used at the same time, I'll be glad to help. It's better if we test out how much the fabric can handle.</p><p>Hatsume: Hmm, excellent! That's actually a pretty good idea! Now, with Yaoyorozu, do you want it to have it look like your current one or make some changes?</p><p>Momo: Um... some changes please, like a small opening in the back when I'm gonna make something.</p><p>She said with slight jealousy in her voice.</p><p>Hatsume: Okay, okay. Now, Harukita, with yours, how do you feel about breathable pants for free movement and boots with straps instead of laces?</p><p>Josuke: Hmm, that actually sounds cool. I like it!</p><p>Hatsume: Great! Oh, and I'm gonna make you a new earpiece since I could see that your current one got destroyed. If it makes you feel better, I'll throw in some shades.</p><p>Josuke's got stars in his eyes as he became excited at that idea while Radichio and Momo looked at him dumbfounded.</p><p>Josuke: Yes! You are the best costume designer!</p><p>'How is costume so easy than ours?!'</p><p>Hatsume: Great! Now, I'll get back to working on your costumes.</p><p>Radichio: Wait, shouldn't you rest first?</p><p>Hatsume: Nah, I'm fine. I could do this all night! You three should get some rest, you've been out all day. I should have your costumes ready by morning!</p><p>They then left her to work on their costumes as Radichio and Momo went into their room and they were getting ready for bed. As Radichio got in his pajamas, he then noticed that something was bothering Momo and he hugged from behind.</p><p>Radichio: Something botherying you, babe?</p><p>Momo: It's nothing, really. I'm not mad about anything.</p><p>Radichio: Oh? Could it be that you were... jealous?</p><p>When he said that, she blushed and crossed her arms.</p><p>Momo: W-what? Me? Jealous? Never!</p><p>Radichio: Really? Cause if I can remember, you were jealous when I first brought up Kyoka before UA.</p><p>Momo: Well that was different so...</p><p>Radichio: Then this morning, when Hatsume was touching my body, I didn't enjoy that at all, I saw that same jealousy look. And just earlier, you sounded a bit jealous when Hatsume said for me to run some test to see how durable my suit should be. Were you?</p><p>Momo: W-well I-I-</p><p>He then kissed her on the cheek and her face became pink.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. So you were jealous.</p><p>Momo: No I wasn't I- Shut up, baka!</p><p>She pouted and faced away away from him. He chuckled at her reaction and hugged her from behind.</p><p>Radichio: Aw, babe, you don't have to be jealous. Hatsume doesn't even see me like that and we're just friends. So, can you drop the act, for me?</p><p>She only ignored him as he was using the same tactic she used on him when it was the first day of school. He then came up with something and had a devious smirk.</p><p>Momo: If you think being all cute for me is gonna work, then think- Ahh!~</p><p>She moaned out as he moved the hem of the shirt, revealing her neck and nibbled on it.</p><p>Momo: B-baby, what are you doing? W-we shouldn't-</p><p>She moaned again as he kept kissing at her neck. She was trying to resist but she felt herself slowly getting a bit excited at the feeling. He stopped nibbling at her neck and she now faced him and then pinned him to the bed.</p><p>Radichio: Looks like someone's excited.</p><p>Momo: Yeah, I wonder who to blame for that?</p><p>She said slightly seductive. He pulled her into a passionate kiss as he held her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She nibbled at his lip, asking for entrance and he let her in as their tongues fought for dominance. She then felt and rubbed his abs under his shirt. He then went lower to her butt as he caressed it and squeezed it a little bit, making her moan in the kiss. They soon separated from the kiss and Momo gave him a seductive look.</p><p>Momo: Whatever to that innocent boy I met back before UA? You seem to know a lot more dirty stuff than before.</p><p>Radichio: I could ask the same for you. I guess that innocence started to slowly go away. Now, where were we?</p><p>Kyoka: Going to sleep, maybe?</p><p>They blushed and looked to see Kyoka leaning on the bathroom door, as she was ready for bed and was blushing madly.</p><p>Radichio: U-uh... yeah! That's what we were doing! Hehe...</p><p>Momo: H-how much did you see?</p><p>Kyoka: Only the hot kissing you guys had. I'm starting to think you guys are more lewd than I thought.</p><p>Their cheeks became red in embarrassment. Kyoka then layed next to him as she gave him a flirtatious look.</p><p>Kyoka: Doesn't matter, I'd like to see that side of you more.~</p><p>At this point, his face became fully red as he was blushing madly and was stuttering. Kyoka giggled at his reaction and kissed him on his cheek and snuggled close to him and Momo layed on his other side.</p><p>Kyoka: You're such a dork.</p><p>Radichio: And you're such a tease.</p><p>He teased her back and they cuddled close with each other and soon fell asleep. The next day came as Radichio was on the phone with Izuku and he got done with his training.</p><p>Radichio: You, Iida and Todoroki fought the Hero Killer? Are you alright?</p><p>Izuku: I'm fine, I'm just waiting for my leg to heal. Todoroki went back to Endeavor's and Iida had to go home. So I'm just here waiting until my leg is healed.</p><p>Radichio: Well, at least you're alright. Where are you with your quirk exactly?</p><p>Izuku: Oh, I actually learned to have the energy spread across my body. It's actually a lot better.</p><p>Radichio: Wow, that's pretty amazing, Izuku. I actually had the same thing with mine. Apparently I was having the energy spread through my body but at the last minute, it goes to a part where I want it to be at.</p><p>Izuku: Oh! That reminds me, I was gonna tell you about that. I saw you damaged yourself every time you used all of your elements, like me with One for All at 100 percent. I figured if you try and spread the energy from each one by their selves and see what happens if you used two of them at the same time...</p><p>He muttered on about his quirk while Radichio was slightly twitching at him muttering a bunch of words.</p><p>Radichio: Izuku, cut it out.</p><p>Izuku: Huh? Oh, was I muttering again? Sorry.</p><p>Radichio: It's fine, just know that I'm not always gonna remind you that you're muttering. Anyways, I might come visit you later, along with Momo and Josuke.</p><p>Izuku: Oh, Yaoyorozu and Harukita are interning with you? You don't have to worry about me, I'm actually ok. You should worry about your internship.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, that? Well, we can't really do anything right now.</p><p>Izuku: You can't? Why?</p><p>Radichio: Earlier, Hatsume asked me to test the durability of our suits so she can find the right fabric strength for it to handle my flames.</p><p>Izuku: Wait, Hatsume's there too?</p><p>Radichio: Only to help with our costumes, yeah. So, we tested it, but since mixing my flames and lightning together would make me stronger...</p><p>Izuku: You tried to test it but it back fired?</p><p>Radichio: Yep...</p><p>He said as earlier this morning, Hatsume gave him a fabric to test out how much durable their suits have to be, but instantly back fired soon as he used both his flames and lightning as it caused a little explosion and their current suits were torn. So, now Hatsume has to try and predict how strong they have to be, which will take probably all day and Yui took Kyoka and Akio out on patrolling.</p><p>Izuku: I see. Well, hope you guys will be able to finish your internship in time.</p><p>Radichio: You too. We'll come up there later alright? I'll see you later.</p><p>He then hung up and met with Momo and Josuke at Hatsume's workshop.</p><p>Radichio: You guys ready?</p><p>Momo: Yes, we were just checking in on our costumes.</p><p>Josuke: I'm liking mine so far.</p><p>Radichio: Alright then, we'll be out for a while, Hatsume. If you ever finish our costumes, let us know.</p><p>Hatsume: You got it!</p><p>Radichio: And at least get some sleep. I've noticed that you like so tired from working on these all day and night.</p><p>Hatsume: Nah, I can do this all day! Don't your worry about a thing, you can count on to get these done by the end of the day!</p><p>They shrugged and let her finish up their costumes as they went out to go visit Izuku. They visited Izuku as he told the other two about how he, Iida and Todoroki fought Stain, Todoroki's hand crusher joke and something Todoroki said that caught all of their attention.</p><p>Radichio: He said what now?</p><p>Izuku: I know this may sound weird, but your sister came to visit him the other day and once she left, he asked me, "Midoriya, what is it called if someone has weird feelings for someone else?"</p><p>'He has a crush on Kari?!'</p><p>They all thought as their eyes were wide and jaws dropped.</p><p>Radichio: No, way. He said that?</p><p>Izuku: He definitely did. I know it sounds crazy, but those were his words.</p><p>Radichio: Huh... I can't tell if I should be happy or a bit confused.</p><p>Josuke: I'm confused.</p><p>Momo: Well, I say you should be happy. Aren't you glad for your sister?</p><p>Radichio: Hmm, well, you're not wrong. At least that answers he question if Todoroki would like her back or not. Anyways, hope you get better soon, Deku. I wanna see you in action with what you came up with your quirk.</p><p>They said their goodbyes as they were heading back to the agency. Then, Josuke realized something.</p><p>Josuke: Wait, did you just call him Deku?</p><p>Radichio: Yep. Thought that since he's comfortable with it, I might as well go with it. I did suggest that it could have different meaning when I met him again.</p><p>Momo: You're so sweet.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his and they soon got back to the agency as they sat in the common room. It was still afternoon and Yui and the others wouldn't be back until later, so they sat there thinking on what to do. They can't train, their current costumes are ruined and Hatsume is not done yet.</p><p>Josuke: So, uh... what do you guys wanna do?</p><p>Radichio: I don't know... what about just whatever? Like have fun.</p><p>Momo: I suppose. We can't really train since our costume are ruined, and we can't use our workout outfits. So, I guess we can do some fun stuff while we wait. I wonder what the others are doing with their internship?</p><p>Radichio: Probably either training or on patrol. Anyways, I saw some games earlier in here and Josuke brought his Switch, wanna play some?</p><p>They nodded as for the rest of the day, they had fun while they waited for the others to come back.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sparing Time and Getting Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Yui was with Akio and Kyoka as they were on patrol and were looking for any criminal activity. They were on a roof as they looked down at the streets, searching for any activity.</p><p>Yui: You kids see anything?</p><p>Akio: Nope, not a thing.</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, I don't hear anything nearby either.</p><p>Yui: *sighs* This is getting really hard. Of course searching during daylight was not a good choice. We'll have to wait until night I guess.</p><p>Akio: That's fine. It's like you said yesterday, "You can't just rush things. Just wait it out and eventually you'll get something." So, we'll wait as long as we have to.</p><p>Yui: Heh. So the student becomes the master.</p><p>She said as she was proud of him.</p><p>Kyoka: That's alright with me. I'm just wondering what the others are doing while they wait for us. 'And if Momo is gonna make her move yet.'</p><p>Before they left earlier, she talked with Momo, privately, about using this chance to prove her love to him. She was against the idea about doing it at first, but she decided to do it, even though she was a bit embarrassed at the lewd idea.</p><p>Yui: Don't worry, they're fine. I'm sure they're doing something to keep themselves occupied.</p><p>Meanwhile at the agency, the trio was in the common room as they played different games on Josuke's switch. Radichio and Josuke played Super Smash Bros. Ultimate while Momo watched them, since she didn't know how to play, and they were a bit on par with each other as Radichio was Bowser and Josuke was Ness and he was chasing him.</p><p>Radichio: Get back here!</p><p>Josuke: No! Stay away from me!</p><p>Radichio: You can't dodge forever!</p><p>He kept dodging him until he made one slip up and Radichio finally grabbed him.</p><p>Josuke: Nooo!</p><p>Radichio: Yes! B-B-B-Body- Uh oh.</p><p>He realized that he was about to body slam him off the platform and since he had one life left, he lost the match. He wasn't even mad as they were laughing at what happened.</p><p>Josuke: Hahaha! Did you seriously suicide on both us?!</p><p>Radichio: I didn't even- Haha! I didn't try to do that on purpose! Oh god, I can't breathe!</p><p>He held his stomach as they continued laughing. They stopped and changed games as they were playing Mario Kart now. They've been playing for an hour and a half and Momo and Josuke were showing signs of anger whenever Radichio was behind either of them, he would send them back to last. It was happening again.</p><p>Radichio: Hi, Josuke.~</p><p>Josuke: Radichio, no! Go away!</p><p>Radichio: I have a present for you.~</p><p>Josuke: No, fuck your present. Keep away from me!</p><p>Radichio: Hmm, nah, have this red shell.</p><p>He hit them with the red shell and Josuke was sent back and he growled in anger at him. The race ended as Radichio got first, Momo got third and Josuke got seventh.</p><p>Radichio: Woo! Still got it!</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, no matter what game, you still become a total ass.</p><p>Momo: Well, this is a free for all game, so I can see why he would do this... but it was so annoying that when one of us gets close to first, YOU send us back in last!</p><p>She said as she pouted and crossed her arms.</p><p>Radichio: Well, sorry about that. But, would I honestly still do that if you guys played the game more?</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Radichio: Ok, ok, ok. We'll play something else. How about some card games?</p><p>They looked at each other as soon as they heard that and then an evil grin appeared on their faces. They then looked at him as he looked confused and scared.</p><p>Radichio: Why are you guys looking at me like that?</p><p>
  <b>Timeskip</b>
</p><p>Radichio: Momo... how could you?</p><p>Momo: I'm sorry, babe...</p><p>Radichio: After everything we went through? You repay me like this?</p><p>Momo: Forgive me...</p><p>She then placed a card down, winning the game and giving him more cards.</p><p>Momo: Draw 4.</p><p>Radichio: I hate this game.</p><p>He said as he slammed his head on the table.</p><p>Josuke: How does it feel now, huh?!</p><p>Radichio: I don't wanna play anymore.</p><p>Momo: Well, I hope you learned your lesson. Now, what next?</p><p>Josuke then brought out a card box that said, "Cards Against Humanity," on it.</p><p>Josuke: How about this one?</p><p>Radichio: Yes.</p><p>Momo: But, isn't that one a little vulgar?</p><p>Josuke: Oh, come on, Momo. It won't hurt until you try and play it. What's the worst that could happen?</p><p>They played the game as they played for an hour and they stopped when they couldn't handle it anymore. They were now laying on the couch as they were either disgusted, holding their stomachs from laughter, or both.</p><p>Momo: That was... an interesting game.</p><p>Radichio: Oh my god, that was... *pants* probably the hardest I ever laughed in my entire life.</p><p>Josuke: Dude, I think your card was the funniest.</p><p>Radichio: Mine? That's rich coming from you, Mr. Jew Jew's Bizarre-</p><p>He couldn't finish as he laughed at the card Josuke had again and Momo was slowly laughing too as she was trying to hold it back. It was evening now and they were in Radichio and Momo's room. They were reading comics Radichio brought with him.</p><p>Josuke: Wait, so in the comics, Thanos gathered the stones just to-</p><p>Radichio: Just to Impress his crush? Yes.</p><p>Josuke: And-</p><p>Momo: In the movies he did it to bring balance to the universe? Yes.</p><p>Josuke: ...That sounds like simping if you ask me. Also, since when did you read comic books?</p><p>Momo: Well, I'm not a fan, but I did get a bit interested when we were getting for the entrance exam.</p><p>Radichio: Ah, so you're becoming a Marvel fan like me?</p><p>Momo: N-no! I only read these since there's nothing else to read. Plus... I'm actually kinda interested in the stories...</p><p>Radichio: So you are becoming a Marvel fan if you're interested.</p><p>Her face became red from embarrassment.</p><p>Momo: That's not... S-shut up, baka!</p><p>Radichio: Aw, you don't have to be mad, it's actually nice to have another Marvel fan like me to talk to me. Especially someone like you.</p><p>He kissed her cheek and she smiled while Josuke rolled his eyes.</p><p>Josuke: Do you guys seriously have to do that in front of me?</p><p>Radichio: Oh, shut up. Don't act like you would want to do the same thing with Uraraka and Mina.</p><p>Josuke only blushed and stuck his tongue at him. Now they were watching Avengers: Endgame. Even though they saw it before, they were still amazed by the entire movie. The movie was coming to its end as they watched the final battle and they were at THAT scene. As they were watching it, Josuke was holding back his tears, Momo covered her mouth as tears were falling from her face and she was leaning against Radichio as tears were welling up in her eyes.</p><p>Josuke: Oh my god, why?</p><p>Momo: Even if we saw it a bunch of times, I still get emotional.</p><p>Radichio: This scene still hits me right in the feels.</p><p>Momo: Are you... crying?</p><p>Radichio: No... yes.</p><p>They embraced each other as tears were falling from his face now and they comforted each other. The movie ended as they wiped their faces and saw outside that it was night.</p><p>Josuke: Holy crap, how long were we watching that movie?</p><p>Radichio: 3 hours.</p><p>Josuke: 3 hours?! Time flew by fast. Are they back yet?</p><p>Radichio checked his phone and saw he just got a message from his mom and she told him that they'll be back in an hour or two.</p><p>Radichio: They're on their way back. Should be here in an hour or two.</p><p>Momo: 'That long? Perfect, this is my chance.'</p><p>Josuke: Welp, I guess I'll take a power nap. I'll leave you two alone and let you have your time together.</p><p>He left them alone as he went to his room and they were on the sofa watching other movies. As they were watching movies, Momo was sitting close to him and while he was too focused on the movie, she would run her fingers gently against his thigh. It brought him out of the trance and he would look at her while she went back to watching the movie and soon he did the same. She then layed down and put her head on Radichio's lap as she was getting sleepy. She tried to keep her eyes open but her tiredness took over her and she fell asleep. He saw that she was sleeping on his lap and he slowly moved as he gently layed her head down on a pillow and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and he left to check on their new costumes.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Hatsume. I'm just checking in to see how our costumes are.</p><p>Hatsume: Oh, I'm just nearly done! Actually, I was about to come get you for some help with yours.</p><p>Radichio: Mine? Is there something wrong with it? Are the measurements wrong?</p><p>Hatsume: No, no, no, none of that really. I got everything, yes, but I have no idea on how it looks though.</p><p>He looked over her shoulder and saw the drawing Josuke made for his suit as it had the parts of the clothes separately and a full design of it. It looked like a spandex suit as the under suit was now separate as the shirt, it now covers the fingers and pants by themselves. His boots were now shoes and they resembled soap shoes for rail grinding. He had a crop top jacket as it had black leather lines and it stopped at his waist. It also had arm braces as it was mixed with black and blue and thigh high compression tights for the legs as they were black and blue. There was also a mask that looks like it's a part of the jacket.</p><p>Radichio: Is there something wrong how it's designed?</p><p>Hatsume: Not really, I just need a more visual look at this. I thought you would have an idea what he was going for.</p><p>Radichio took a moment to think about what Josuke was getting at with his suit. He then realized what the design was based off of and pulled up an image that's supposedly where he got it from.</p><p>Radichio: I think he was going for this. Knowing him, he probably designed it off of something I would like. This has to be what he wanted the suit to look similar to.</p><p>        </p><p>Hatsume: Hmm... Actually, yes! This will definitely work! So, if I get red of the webbings...</p><p>Radichio: And take away the spider symbols and the lenses...</p><p>Hatsume: And the mask is actually like a hood then...</p><p>"We got our new baby/suit!"</p><p>They looked at each other confused while he blushed.</p><p>Radichio: B-baby?</p><p>Hatsume: Oh, that? I like to call my equipment babies sometimes.</p><p>Radichio: Ah, I see... Maybe give it a different name?</p><p>Hatsume: Alright, I'll just call "upgraded suit," just for you. Thanks anyway, now I'll be able to finish this before you know it!</p><p>Radichio: No problem. See you in the morning.</p><p>He left her to finish up their costumes and he went back to their room. He entered and he saw that Momo was still sleeping on the couch. He then gently picked her up and layed her down on their bed as he layed next to her. She stirred in her sleep and fluttered her eyes open as she saw Radichio leaning on his hand.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, beautiful. How was your little nap?</p><p>Momo: Amazing. I had a wonderful dream, and I still think I am.</p><p>She said as she was trying to flirt and it looked like it was working as his cheeks were red.</p><p>Momo: I take that my flirting tactics are working now?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, that was actually good. But, you always make me blush all the time when we're together.</p><p>They giggled at each other and stared into each other's eyes. He got lost in her beautiful onyx eyes as she got lost in his blue orbs. He then grabbed her as she was now laying on top of him and she moved closer to him. Their faces were inches away from each other as their lips were about to connect. She then kissed him passionately as he kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She bit his lip, asking for entrance and he let her in as they explored each other's mouths and their tongues fought for dominance. They separated from the kiss as a string of saliva was connected from their lips and Momo's cheeks were red as she looked at him lustfully.</p><p>Momo: Radichio... Baby... I want to prove my love to you.</p><p>Radichio: Oh? But you already have. What other way is there for you to prove?</p><p>She then leaned in his ear and whispered to him.</p><p>Momo: I want you to take me.</p><p>He looked at her as he was a bit concerned at her choice.</p><p>Radichio: Are you sure?</p><p>Momo: Yes, more than anything. Please, let me prove that I truly love you.</p><p>He smirked as he leaned up and nibbled at her neck. She wasn't surprised by his sudden action and she softly moaned at the feeling. He thought her moans were cute to hear. He stopped nibbling at her neck and stared into her lustful eyes.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, I'll prove my love to you as well. I really love you, Momo.</p><p>Momo: I love you too.</p><p>He pulled her into another deep passionate kiss as things were about to get heated.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N: Next chapter is a lemon. If you don't want to read it, then go to the next one.</b>
</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. First Time(Lemon Warning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio pulled Momo into a deep passionate kiss as his hand traveled up her thigh to under her shirt while her and made its way through his shirt and he felt her hand rub against his abs. They separated from the kiss as he went back to nibbling at her neck, making her moan in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Radichio... that feels- Ahh~ So good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was pleasuring her good and continued to nibble at her neck. He stopped as he went to lift her shirt over her head, exposing her breasts. She looked away shyly as she covered them. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Baby, you don't have to be all shy. You and Kyoka are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I'm glad to have girlfriends like you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she kissed him and uncovered her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: I'm glad too. How are they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: They're perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said as he stared at her magnificent... no he thought she was magnificent. He then took off his shirt, revealing his bare chest. She stared at it as she bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Like what you see?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded vigorously as she kept staring. She pulled him into a kiss and her hands were rubbing against his chest. He moved his hands down until he reached her rear and caressed it. She moaned in the kiss lightly as she kept rubbing her chest. They separated from the kiss as she went behind and took her bra off and threw it to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Y-you can go ahead and feel them if you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said with a slight blush. He moved his hands up to them and lightly squeezed them. They felt soft to him and they were very bountiful. He continued to rub her breasts as he gently rubbed her nipple with his left thumb and he leaned against her other breast and sucked on it. She moaned in ecstasy and covered her mouth to suppress her moans. He switched breasts as their skins were rubbing against each other. She bit down on her lip to suppress her moans now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: T-that feels... amazing, baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped sucking as he released her breast from his mouth and he looked up to see Momo as her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Momo: B-baby... you're so good at this. Please, let me return the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said lustfully as she went to take her pants off, revealing her red panties that had a damp spot. She slid down his body as she got to his crotch and slowly took off his pants. She moved her pants to the side and saw a tent forming in his boxers. She gazed at it and pulled his boxers down and his fully erect member sprung forth. It was long and she admired its size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Y-you know, you don't have to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said while blushing and timidly looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: It's okay. You pleased me so far, now let me please you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got close to his member and licked the tip. He moaned quietly in pleasure from that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: M-Momo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then starts jerking him off slowly as he grips the bed sheets tight and lightly bit on his bottom lip at the feeling. His eyes widened at a new feeling that was wet and warm around it and he tilted his head back and shuddered. He looked down and saw Momo was now sucking it. She bobbed her head up and down and Radichio could only think of the waves of pleasure that he could feel through his entire body. He looked down and saw a mix of love and innocence in her eyes. He no longer saw the shy innocent girl he met, he saw a girlfriend that would do everything to please her boyfriend as much as she could. He put a hand on her head and gently caressed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Babe... W-when did you... learn this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs and keeps sucking him. As if on instinct, with the hand he had on her hand, he pushed her down deeper and she gagged at the sudden action. He quickly removed his hand from her head and became concerned for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Shit! Momo, are you okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: I'm fine. It just took me off guard, that's all. It just means that I'm doing a really good job at pleasing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jerked him off again and went back to sucking it. She went deeper than before and gags, but she ignores and goes along with it. She licks it as her tongue swirls around the head and Radichio was moaning louder. He gently grabbed her head again and made her go deeper. She gags a bit louder but continues to lick it. She stopped to catch her breath and left soft kisses on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: M-Momo, you're amazing at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: I'm glad to see you're enjoying this and I'm able to please you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts sucking it again as she jerks the shaft. Soon, after some time, Radichio felt he was at his limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Momo, something's happening. I think...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and stopped sucking and she continued to jerk him off as she had her mouth open. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes tight as he reached his limit and he finally came. Some got on her face and some got in her mouth. He slowly opened his eyes to see Momo licking the cum off her face and she looked at him seductively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Momo, you were... amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Thank you, babe. Now it's my time.~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then layed back down on the bed as she spread her legs open. He crawled over to her and he saw how wet she became  as he panties showed a damp spot. He slid them off of her revealing her soaking wet womanhood. He ran a finger against her folds very gently and it made Momo moan louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Aah!~ B-baby, that feels so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and continued to slowly rub his finger against her folds. He stopped and then leaned towards it and started lick it. Her eyes widened at the feeling and she moaned as she grabbed a handful of his hair. He stuck his tongue inside her as he swirled it around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Radichio- Aah!~ Keep going. Please, your tongue feels so amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpers as she moans between her sentences. He continued to lick slowly but then picked up the pace as he went faster. She moaned more frequently and wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him in closer. After a few minutes, he felt her walls tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Radichio, I'm about to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the message and licked faster. She became a moaning mess as her orgasm was close. Her whole body tightens up and she screams in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: I'm cumming!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came as the warm liquid was shot into his mouth and he swallowed it. She was breathing heavily as her chest rose up and down, matching the rhythm of her breathing. He then got close to her face and whispered in her ear seductively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: You taste good, babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Baby...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then pounced on him and pinned him to the bed. She smiled at him seductively as he did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: We're not done just yet.~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Oh? Are you sure you really want to do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Yes, I really want to do this with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as she used her quirk to make a condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: I'm guessing that you had to do some "research" on how to make a condom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Y-yes, I had to in case we wanted to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said as she blushed and looked away in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: It's okay, you don't have to feel ashamed of this. You only did it prove your love to me and came prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him and then put the condom on his member and hovered over it as she lined herself up. She slowly went down as the tip was inserted in her. She held his hands as she kept going down and then Radichio felt he hit a wall. Momo looked at him with a worried look and he nodded at her. Her face scrunched up in pain as she fully inserted in her and she felt her hymen break. Radichio leaned up and planted kisses on her neck, turning the pain into pleasure. After some time, he nodded as she bounced slowly on his member. They both moaned in pleasure at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Radichio, it feels so good. You're so big. I'm glad my first time is with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: I'm glad too, Momo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept going at a slow rhythm until she sped up a little and was moaning more at the feeling. She then wrapped her ands around the back of his neck as she continued bouncing. Radichio moaned slightly as he felt like was about to lose himself and gripped her waist and thrusted up into her, matching her rhythm. She moaned in pure ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Aah!~ Baby, that feels so good. Keep doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: You're so tight... I don't think I can...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to hold back his urges but they took over him. He then switched positions as Momo was now laying on her back and he thrusted in her and she was moaning loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: 'Oh god, he feels so good. I can't think straight...' F-faster...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned out and he went faster into her. He looked down and saw Momo was giving him a love mixed with a lust look as she was biting her bottom lip and there were hearts in her pupils. She was so beautiful to him, he nibbled at her neck again and then lightly bit on it, leaving a hickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Aah!~ You marked me. What if somebody sees that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Then they'll know that you're mine and mine only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him but then, she felt like something hit her hard like a truck and she moaned loudly in pure ecstasy as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue stuck out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Radichio! Please, don't stop! Harder! Aah!~ Faster!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper and he went harder. After some time, he felt his climax approaching again and her walls tighten around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: Momo, I feel it again!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Me too!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued thrusting until he slammed deep into her and came inside the condom while she grabbed his back and held him tight as she came on his member and her nails slightly scratched him, but he didn't care. They stayed like until he pulled out of her, with the condom staying intact, and pulled it off as he threw it in a trash bin. He layed down on his back and pulled Momo with him while she rested her head on his chest and he pulled the cover over them. They were both panting and covered in sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: That felt... so wonderful... I'm so glad I could prove my love to you. I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radichio: I love you too. You and Kyoka are very important to me. I'll promise you both this, I'll never leave either of you. There's nobody else I want by my side but you two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said as he caressed her cheek. She let out a yawn, signaling that she was getting sleepy. Radichio planted a kiss on her forehead and undid her ponytail, letting it flow freely. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as she was snoring lightly. He caressed her head gently and he fell asleep too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. New Upgrades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Momo POV</b>
</p><p>I woke up as the ray of sunshine lit up the room and hit my face. I opened my eyes slowly to see I was still on his chest and Radichio was sleeping peacefully. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I snuggled closer to him as I hugged him and got close to his face as I planted a kiss on his cheek. He groaned in his sleep and slowly woke up as he was looking at me now.</p><p>Radichio: Well, morning beautiful.</p><p>Momo: Good morning to you too, handsome.</p><p>I rested my head close to his and ran my finger against his chest as I drew small circles on it.</p><p>Momo: I really enjoyed last night, I'm really glad that you were my first.</p><p>I smiled as the events from last night came back to me and my cheeks became red.</p><p>Radichio: Me too, I really enjoyed it too.</p><p>I smiled at his words and pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back. I can feel his hands gently go against my body until he reaches my rear and squeezed it a little. I moaned a little at the feeling and our bodies were rubbing against each other. I can feel myself being slightly getting turned on by our actions. We separated from the kiss as I sat up and I could see that he was staring at my chest, but I didn't care. I leaned back down and pulled him into another kiss and we had a full make out session. We kept going until we heard a knock at our door and stopped what we were doing.</p><p>Yui: Radichio? Momo? You two in there?</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah, mom! We just woke up.</p><p>Yui: Oh, okay. I'm just letting you know that breakfast is ready, so you can come and eat whenever you two are ready.</p><p>We heard her footsteps fade away and looked at each other in relief. It didn't last long as we heard her voice again.</p><p>Yui: If you're wondering about if we heard anything, the walls are soundproof, so you don't have to worry about that. And I hope you wore protection.</p><p>Her footsteps faded away again and our faces looked like it would put a tomato to shame.</p><p>Momo: S-so... she saw us?</p><p>Radichio: N-no... I remember locking the door...</p><p>We sat there in silence in embarrassment, nothing to say to each other.</p><p>Radichio: L-let's go eat...</p><p>Momo: Y-yeah...</p><p>We got out of bed as he changed into some different clothes and gave me some clothes of his that were a bit large but still fit me. We went to the kitchen as the others were there and we ate while still embarrassed and didn't say anything to anyone. Jiro looked at me and saw how we looked and understood. With Radichio...</p><p>Josuke: So... how was it?</p><p>Radichio: How was what...?</p><p>Josuke: I was talking to Akio about their patrol.</p><p>Radichio: O-oh...</p><p>Akio: It was decent. Didn't really find any type of crime, so we had to pull out.</p><p>Just as Radichio was drinking some water, he nearly spat it out as he choked on it when he heard that and my face became a shade of red like it never has before.</p><p>Akio: You... you alright?</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah! I'm good! Never felt better! J-just... realized something? Yeah!</p><p>Hatsume: If it's about your costumes... they're finally done!</p><p>Momo: That's actually amazing! Mind if we check them out?</p><p>Yui: Woah, woah, slow down. We still have to do our morning exercises and afternoon training. Never seen you two desperate for something like costumes.</p><p>Momo: O-oh, well, I guess it's because they're new and we can't wait to try them out.</p><p>Yui: Hmm, I guess that's true. Alright, you get to try them out later. But you three still don't get to train yet until we get back from patrolling.</p><p>We both sighed in relief as I saved us from the others getting suspicious. We did our morning exercises, with Josuke being pumped as always. Since we couldn't train still, we just sat back and watched Mendez and Jiro train. I was leaning against Radichio as I rested my head on his shoulder and for him to pass time, he messed with his quirk as he made a small flame appear on his hand and a small ice crystal and used his electricity in his other hand to make them glow a little bit. They looked beautiful to look at. Finally, after training was over, the three of us went to Hatsume's workshop and she had our new costumes ready.</p><p>Hatsume: Hope you like them, I've been working on these babies all day and night!</p><p>'She really likes to call them babies, huh?'</p><p>We all thought at the same time. She handed each of us our costumes and we examined them.</p><p>Josuke: Oooh, I like the detail on this one. Even these shades make it a lot cooler.</p><p>Momo: Oh wow. There may be some space covered up but there's now a small opening in the back of mine. It's perfect for me whenever I need to create something big. There's even some openings on the waist and on the palms of the gloves.</p><p>Hatsume: Yup! I even gave yours pockets in case you need to carry some stuff.</p><p>Radichio: Holy cow, you almost every detail of the suit I showed you, not that it matters. What's with the hood? Was it meant to have a tear in it?</p><p>Hatsume: Oh, that? I might have gotten carried away and accidentally covered that part up. I was so into making it I forgot about the original drawing. I had to get rid of it somehow.</p><p>She said nervously as she scratched the back of her head.</p><p>Radichio: It's fine really. It actually kinda looks a lot better like this. Wait, are these?</p><p>Hatsume: The web shooters? Yes! I noticed how you always made a lightning thread from your arm, mostly your wrist, and thought, why not add these to give a little more... "pizzazz?" Oh, and if you're wondering about making the threads coming out of anywhere else in your arms of the suit, I made it wear it simply won't make any holes. You're welcome!</p><p>Radichio: These are actually great! Can't wait to try these out!</p><p>We heard Yui call us and we left to get dressed for patrol. I honestly felt excited about wearing my new suit.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>It was calm on the streets as civilians were minding their own business. Then, as if a bird flew past some of them, they would look up to see what it was, only to see nothing and go on with their day. However, what some people saw was not a bird, but another person and they were swinging around the city with something that seemed to come from their wrists. They were shouting in excitement as they swung through the city, being greeted by people as they went by. Soon, they saw a group of people on a roof and they launched themselves in the air with one last swing and landed behind them as they did a superhero landing.</p><p>Akio: About time you got here. Were you too busy showing off?</p><p>Radichio: Sorry, couldn't help myself. I just really like this suit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Momo: I think you look amazing, babe. You look like you're able to move around more frequently.</p><p>Radichio: Thanks. You look amazing too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Momo: Well, thank you.</p><p>She said as she blushed at his compliment.</p><p>Josuke: Hey, don't forget about me. Don't I look good?</p><p>        </p><p>Yui: Alright, all three of you look good in your new suits. Now, let's focus. Soneku, Creati, Polarity, there was a disturbance down the street. Some witnesses were saying that some low level thugs robbed a convenience store or something. You three go check it out. Midas and Earphone Jack, you're with me. There's a bank that's being robbed and there's hostages inside. Let's get to work!</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>They split up into their groups as Momo got on Radicho's back and she held on tight when he started running and used his lightning thread to web sling around the city. Josuke followed as he used his quirk to levitate himself and fly with them. They soon found the store as the windows were broken and a few police were on the scene. They approached the scene and they noticed them.</p><p>Officer1: Hold it. What are you kids doing here?</p><p>Momo: Sir, we're from the symbol hope, Yui's agency. We're her interns and she sent us here to check out what happened.</p><p>Officer1: Oh yeah? Where is she now?</p><p>Radichio: She's handling a bank robbery right now. She could use some help. We can handle this one.</p><p>Officer1 Oh really now? Well what a bunch of kids are-</p><p>The other officer stopped him and talked to him about something they couldn't hear. They nodded once they were done talking and looked back at the trio.</p><p>Officer2: You three can check this one out. We'll go help her with that bank robbery.</p><p>They let them pass and they checked the place out. They then noticed the owner of the place was looking for something, mostly likely someone, as they were worried.</p><p>???: All Might? All Might, where ya at?</p><p>Radichio: Hey, um... I don't think he's around right now.</p><p>???: What? No, my cat. Named after the real All Might. Bunch'a jerks broke in here and robbed my place. Think they took All Might, too.</p><p>Momo: Oh dear. That's so awful. Did you see where they went?</p><p>???: Overhead 'em say they're hitting some power substation nearby. Couple blocks over.</p><p>Radichio: Don't worry, we'll find them, and your cat, Mr...</p><p>Reo: Name's Reo. And thank you. Guess it can't hurt.</p><p>They left the place and went to search for the criminals and the missing cat. While searching for the power station, they questioned their motives.</p><p>Josuke: I don't get it, why a power station? Why go somewhere like that place?</p><p>Radicho: Hmm, I don't know, but I probably have theory.</p><p>They stopped on a roof as Momo got off his back and he explained his theory to them.</p><p>Radichio: This may sound a bit crazy, but what if that store robbery was just a diversion for the main robbery? It's clear that if they went ahead and did it, heroes would've been on the scene already and they would've got caught.</p><p>Momo: So they must've split up into two groups in order to split them up and made it easier for them to succeed in their heist.</p><p>Josuke: Ok, I think I'm following. I'm no brains, but what's the main robbery? There's no other robbery except...</p><p>They thought for a moment and realized what the entire plan was.</p><p>"The bank robbery!"</p><p>Radichio: It makes sense now! They went to the power station to shut off power to the bank so the security will be turned off in the process and block outside communication. We must've gotten it at the last second before it went out.</p><p>He tried to contact his mother but all he got was static. They got the same response too.</p><p>Momo: I'm getting nothing. We have to go turn the power back on so they'll understand the situation.</p><p>She got on his back again and they searched for the power station. Soon, they found it and landed on the roof.</p><p>Radichio: This is our only way in. We gotta do this stealthily so they won't do anything that would harm the others.</p><p>He lifted up the opening and Momo made a rope for them to slide down from. They entered the building as they snuck their way through. They approached and slightly opened it and they looked into a room and saw a few thugs in there. They backed away and closed the door, without making any noise.</p><p>Josuke: Ok, that's a lot of thugs. What do we do?</p><p>Radichio thought for a moment and noticed there was a way for him to get through into the other room. He told them the plan and jumped up onto the ceiling, using his lightning to make him stick and crawled his way to the other room. Momo and Josuke waited for him to give the signal until he opened the door for them to come in. They entered and saw thugs were either stuck in ice or had electricity coming off from them as they were knocked.</p><p>Josuke: Jeez, you don't think you went overboard?</p><p>Radichio: Ehh, nah. This is fine.</p><p>Momo: Right... Anyways, there's a backup generator. If we give that enough power, it should unscramble the signal a little bit.</p><p>Radichio: Leave that to me.</p><p>He said as he walked up to a power box and put his hand on it. Electricity went through his arm as it came out his hand and he gave power to the backup generator.</p><p>Radichio: Good, now to find-</p><p>They then heard a noise. It was familiar to them and they looked up to see where it came from. They saw it was the cat that was meowing and it was walking on the pipes. They found their missing cat.</p><p>Radichio: All Might! I'll get the cat, you two find the main generator.</p><p>He chased after the cat as he jumped on the wall and went after it. They searched for the main generator as they snuck their way past the thugs while taking some out, without alerting the others. Suddenly the lights went out and they stopped as they couldn't see anything.</p><p>Josuke: *whispers* What happened?</p><p>Momo: *whispers* They must've cut out the power. Where's Radichio?</p><p>On cue, Radichio appeared behind them as he was hanging upside down with a small flame ignited in his hand.</p><p>Radichio: *whispers* Bad news, they shut the other backup generator off and it's straight ahead, but one of them is blocking it. Probably has some sort of night vision quirk.</p><p>Momo: Hmm... I got an idea!</p><p>She whispered her plan and they agreed with it. With the night vision thug, they kept watch for any intruders as they made sure no one would turn the back up generator back on. Then, they felt a little sting on their neck and went to grab, only to find it was nothing. They felt it again and this time it was stronger. They got irritated and looked behind them to see it was nothing.</p><p>They turned back around and with their night vision, they saw Josuke in front of them and we waved at them while having a smug look.</p><p>Night vision thug: We got intru-!</p><p>He was interrupted as he felt a sharp pain and he got electrocuted by Radichio. He caught his body and gently set him down as Momo came in and tied him up. Radichio then used his lightning to turn the second backup generator back on.</p><p>Radichio: Nice plan. You're getting better at thinking more quickly.</p><p>Momo: Thanks, it worked out well with your stealth skills.</p><p>They smiled at each other and continued their search as they made their past a few thugs. They stopped at a door but it looked like they blocked it off with random stuff.</p><p>Josuke: Allow me.</p><p>Josuke held his hands out as he then lifted the items with his quirk and they quickly made their way through before Josuke could drop the large items. They examined the room and figured they were in the main room with the main generator.</p><p>Momo: This has to be where the main generator is. Let's fan out and search for it.</p><p>They searched the room for the generator. As they were searching, Radichio called out to Momo and Josuke.</p><p>Radichio: I found it!</p><p>They went to where he was and they saw the power for it was out.</p><p>Momo: Excellent. Now, we can turn the power back on!</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, about that...</p><p>He flipped the switch on, but the power didn't come back on and they still couldn't get a signal.</p><p>Radichio: They must've cut the line so no one would try and turn it back on. Clever.</p><p>Josuke: Well, how are we gonna turn the power on and warn the others?</p><p>Radichio: Did you already forget?</p><p>He then made a lightning thread from his wrist and it wrapped around his hand.</p><p>Radichio: I can do this and can use them to turn the power back on. Just gotta trace the power line...</p><p>He looked at the power line and followed its path to see where it was cut off at. He found it and saw a small generator was powering it but it lost its power as well.</p><p>Radichio: Bingo.</p><p>He used the thread to connect the cables together and then used his electricity to power the small generator. An electric path went through the cables and soon made its way to the main one.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, now try it.</p><p>Josuke: Ok. Let there be...</p><p>Momo: Wait, do you hear that?</p><p>They stayed quiet to hear for something. A voice could be heard and it was getting louder and closer. It was another thug and they quickly hid in different places. A large thug entered the room and they had something in their arms.</p><p>Large Thug: Here kitty it's okay.</p><p>They had the cat they were searching for.</p><p>Radichio: All Might?</p><p>He was hanging upside down from the ceiling as Josuke and Momo were hiding behind some crates. Just as the thug was passing by, they looked down to see a shadow over them and looked up to Radichio. They then shoved the cat in a bag and put it on the switch.</p><p>Large Thug: You can't have him! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt the bonding process?!</p><p>Radichio: For a bonding process, that cat really seems to hate you. So, how about you give him back?</p><p>Large Thug: Not a chance! Come out, boys!</p><p>Two more large thugs came out and they activated their quirks. Radichio rolled his eyes at them.</p><p>Large Thug: It's only three of us and one of you. What are you gonna do now?</p><p>Radichio: Hm. Bold of you to assume that I was alone.</p><p>On cue, Momo and Josuke came behind from the boxes and they got into fighting stances. The thugs rushed at them as a fight was about to happen. The main thug rushed at Radichio and threw a punch at him as he dodged it and flipped over him. He grabbed his shoulders and then used his strength to toss him and threw him into a wall. With the other thugs, one went for Momo as she dodged their punches and then made a pole, hitting them across the face, and knocked them down as she uppercutted them and captured them by making a net.</p><p>Momo: 'Amazing. Her training paid off and I just took them down without thinking. But, I should keep training if I want to be able to protect everyone.'</p><p>Josuke may be not a fighting type, but he's got more confident in fighting. He was dodging each punch while annoying the thug at the same time.</p><p>Josuke: Come on is that all you got?</p><p>He dodged another hit.</p><p>Josuke: Ooh, so close!</p><p>And another one.</p><p>Josuke: Nearly had me with that one.</p><p>Large Thug 3: Stay still you little brat!</p><p>Josuke: Hmmmm... Nah.</p><p>Another one. The thug became so furious at his taunts. Josuke decided to wrap this up.</p><p>Josuke: Alright, I think I should end this. Ever heard of the shoulder touch?</p><p>Large Thug 3: The what?</p><p>Josuke put his hand on his shoulder as they came in for another punch and said, in a deep voice...</p><p>Josuke: Hey.</p><p>His hand then glowed light blue and he sent the thug back to a wall with a repulsive force and was knocked out.</p><p>Josuke: Hmm, do you think that overdid it?</p><p>Momo: I don't think we should really worry about that...</p><p>They heard grunting and ducked down as they saw Radichio was thrown their way and he quickly spun himself around as he landed and slid across the ground.</p><p>Radichio: Ok, that one's a bit troublesome.</p><p>They looked through the dust and saw the main thug coming out and now his skin looked like steel and looked a bit larger.</p><p>Momo: I take it that his quirk is absorbing matter and becoming it?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, pretty much.</p><p>Large Thug: You think you kids can stop me? Well think again!</p><p>He rushed at them and they jumped out of the way. He went to attack Momo as he threw a punch at her while she made a shield. Soon as the punch connected, she slid back while holding her ground and it made a dent in the shield. Just as he was going in for another attack, a blue aura surrounded him and he looked to see it was Josuke's doing. It seemed like he had him stuck but the thug was slowly moving his way towards him, making it hard for Josuke to concentrate.</p><p>Josuke: Come on... stay still!</p><p>He used his other hand to try and hold them still but he was still moving. He got on one knee as it was getting harder for him to the thug back. Just as they got close, Radichio came from the side and kicked him in the face, sending him into a wall.</p><p>Radichio: You alright?</p><p>Josuke: I'm fine. Man this guy's tough.</p><p>Momo: How are we supposed to beat someone with an absorbing quirk that can practically make them invincible?</p><p>Radichio: I wouldn't be too sure about that.</p><p>They looked at him confused. Just as the thug was getting up, they noticed something about them. That kick Radichio gave him did some damage to his face and he looked slightly smaller. Momo put the pieces together and realized what he meant.</p><p>Momo: 'I see. It's like what he said at the sports festival. Quirks are a part of us like a muscle, so they have limits. From the looks of it, his quirk could be like Kirishima's, so if the more damage we do, his quirk should wear off soon.'</p><p>Radichio: Josuke, you think you can hold him a bit longer?</p><p>Josuke: I don't know, but I'll try.</p><p>Radichio: Good. Momo, you think you got enough lipids left for some of those dolls?</p><p>Momo: Yes, I know where you're heading with this.</p><p>Large Thug: Whatever you kids are planning, it won't work!</p><p>They rushed at them again, but suddenly stopped. They looked down to see that their legs were frozen in ice. As they were distracted, a sharp pain was felt in their stomach as Radichio was the one who punched him. He held his stomach in pain.</p><p>Large Thug: 'Damn. Just what are these kids? Doesn't matter, I'll beat them into a pulp in a minute.'</p><p>The thug tried to break free from the ice and then felt frozen again and immense heat. It was Radichio using his fire and Josuke holding him still with his quirk again. It didn't hurt him as his skin was still covered in steel but the effects were wearing off slowly. The thug noticed that the ice was now gone and moved through his flames.</p><p>Large Thug: Heh, should've kept your flames on kid. You just melted your ice.</p><p>He slowly made his way to Josuke again. Just as he was getting close, his foot hit a trip wire and something came down from above him. He looked down to see matryoshka dolls and once they opened up, they revealed to be flashbangs and they blew up. He was blinded as Momo then quickly made a cannon. It fired at him and he was sent back a bit. Then, his skin was slowly becoming back to normal and he was going back to his normal size.</p><p>Momo: Soneku, now!</p><p>Radichio then rushed and spun around as he became a fire mixed with lightning vortex. He got close and then kicked the thug in the face, knocking him out.</p><p>Radichio: And stay down.</p><p>Josuke: Really? "And stay down?" That's all you could come up with?</p><p>Radichio had a 'bruh' look on his face as he stared at him.</p><p>Radichio: Seriously?</p><p>Josuke only shrugged while he gave him a smug look while Momo giggled a little. Radichio rolled his eyes and he used his ice to freeze up the thug a little bit. He then went get the cat and it's head popped out of the bag. He patted it's head and he put the bag on his back and flipped the switch, turning the power back on and they were able to speak into their earpieces now.</p><p>Radichio: Hello? Mom? Are you guys there?</p><p>Yui: We're here. I'm guessing they cut out the power?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, and we turned it back on.</p><p>Yui: Figured that was your doing. Don't worry, Earphone Jack's fine. She saved the hostages while me and Midas took out the villains. Good thing there was some back up.</p><p>They sighed in relief knowing that the others were okay.</p><p>Radichio: Well, we're fine over here too. Just had to take care of some thugs and get something.</p><p>Yui: Good. You can finish up there and meet me at the agency, okay? Love you.</p><p>He blushed as he tried to say it but didn't want to do it in front of the others.</p><p>Yui: Radichio, you gotta say back.</p><p>Radichio: Mom...</p><p>Yui: If you can say it to your two girlfriends you can say it to me.</p><p>Radichio: *whispers* I-I can't say it in front of them. It's embarrassing...</p><p>Yui: Yet you say it to Momo and Kyoka in front of your friends. So, what do you say?</p><p>His face was red at this point. He finally gathered his courage and told her quietly.</p><p>Radichio: I-I love you too, mom...</p><p>Yui: Now that wasn't hard was it? I'll see you later.</p><p>He was blushing madly as he looked away in embarrassment</p><p>Radichio: L-let's get All Might to his owner...</p><p>They chuckled at him and they left to return All Might. They got back and they looked cleaner than before.</p><p>Radichio: Hey Reo, got a surprise for you.</p><p>Reo: Oh yeah, what's that?</p><p>He sat the bag down and the cat popped it's head out of the bag and Reo got happy to see him.</p><p>Reo: All Might! You found him!</p><p>The cat got out of the bag and got on the counter layed down on its bed while Reo rubbed him. While they were happy to see the cat is reunited with its owner, Momo looked a bit anxious and Radichio noticed.</p><p>Radichio: Something wrong?</p><p>Momo: Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just that...</p><p>She rubbed her arm and was looking at the cat.</p><p>Radichio: You want to pet the cat don't you?</p><p>Momo: ...Yes.</p><p>He chuckled at how cute she looked at wanting to pet something. He motioned her to ask if she could pet it. She was a bit nervous but went up to ask.</p><p>Momo: U-um, excuse me, sir? Mind if I...?</p><p>Reo: Huh? Oh, you can go ahead and pet him. You saved him after all.</p><p>Her eyes gleamed with joy and she gently petted the cat. She rubbed it's head and it seems to like it. She then scratched under its jaw and it really liked it.</p><p>Reo: Heh. He really likes you. You two look like you'll get along well.</p><p>Momo giggled as she continued to pet him. She stopped the petting and they said their goodbyes and left to the agency. They met with Yui and the other two and talked about their mission.</p><p>Akio: So you guys fought someone with an absorbing quirk?</p><p>Radichio: Mhm. It was a bit tough until we found their weakness. It was just like Kirishima's with how long they could keep it up.</p><p>Josuke: I hardly did a thing though. It was Radichio and Momo who took him down...</p><p>He said while sounding a bit disappointed in himself.</p><p>Radichio: Oh cheer up, Josuke. If you weren't there, we probably would've had a lot of trouble.</p><p>Josuke: Well... I guess you're right.</p><p>Yui: Hm, you're all already becoming like the good pros I think you'll become in the future. Now, before we do anything else, we gotta visit another agency real quick.</p><p>They looked confused at her.</p><p>Kyoka: Another agency? Why?</p><p>Yui: First of all, since these three messed up their suits...</p><p>Radichio: Sorry...</p><p>Yui: We couldn't go with just you and Akio. Second, they just want us for one task. It'll be quick, and after that, you can either chill or train when we get back or you can visit your classmates.</p><p>Momo: We can visit our classmates? But, I thought we can't go around in public in our costumes unless we're on patrol?</p><p>Yui: True, but I'll let you guys go this one time only. Now, let's get going.</p><p>They then made their way to the agency they were supposed to meet. They wondered what agency it was and thought about what they were gonna do there. Well... let's just say... It felt like they were going against Hatsume at the sports festival.</p><p>Uwambi: Hmm, what do you think? Do these look good?</p><p>Yui: Yeah, they look great actually. They look like movie stars.</p><p>Yup. They went to Uwambi's agency and did an ad for a hairspray. Momo and Kyoka felt embarrassed after they were done while Josuke was a bit chilled about it and Akio was slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Kyoka: So... you were about to do stuff like this...?</p><p>Momo: Y-yes... I was...</p><p>Josuke: I don't see why you're embarrassed, that was a bit fun if you ask me.</p><p>Akio: I hate to admit it, but it was kind of fun for us. I kinda wanted to dye my hair one time. But for our leader...?</p><p>He trailed off as he pointed to Radichio, who just came out the bathroom, and was wiping his hair with a towel that had blue on it. For the boys, they did an ad on hair dye and they were somewhat ok with it.</p><p>Radichio: Ugh, how do you get this stuff out of your hair? I feel like there was too much in mine.</p><p>Akio: Well if you cut your hair shorter, maybe it won't be that hard.</p><p>Radichio: Uh, how about no? You know damn well that if I cut it it won't grow back.</p><p>He said as he slicked his hair back and put on his mask.</p><p>Akio: If you say so. So, we can do whatever now?</p><p>Yui: Yeah, you can either go back to the agency with me and train or relax, or you can see one of your classmates at their agency for a while.</p><p>Akio: Well I know what I'm doing. I'm going to check on my girls and see how they're doing.</p><p>Radichio: Well you do you. I've been meaning to see one of our classmates, you girls wanna join?</p><p>He noticed that they were whispering about something and looked confused. He tapped Momo on the shoulder and they turned around as they were slightly blushing.</p><p>Radichio: Is everything alright?</p><p>Kyoka: Y-yeah, we were just talking about something... important.</p><p>Momo: We were talking about going back to the agency and... train some more.</p><p>He looked at them suspiciously like they were hiding something. He eventually shrugged it off.</p><p>Radichio: Well, if you say so. Hey, Josuke, wanna come with me?</p><p>Josuke: I will literally follow you anywhere... but sure!</p><p>Radichio: Ok... I guess I'll see you when I get back.</p><p>He kissed both of them on the lips and they did the same back to him. The group soon left and went their separate ways. As Josuke was walking with Radichio, he questioned him on where they were going.</p><p>Josuke: So, who are we going to see?</p><p>Radichio: Hmm, not sure yet, but... wanna go to Gunhead first?</p><p>Josuke: I don't see why not.</p><p>They made their way to Gunhead's agency. At some point, Josuke stopped and realized who was there interning him.</p><p>Josuke: Wait... no...</p><p>Radichio: What?</p><p>He said while sounding a little suspicious.</p><p>Josuke: You can't be serious...</p><p>Radichio turned around and faced him while having a smug look on his face.</p><p>Radichio: Oh yeah. There's one reason why we're going there.</p><p>As if one cue, they ran into the one classmate that was interning at Gunhead and Josuke became a blushing mess.</p><p>Uraraka: Jojo?</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Harukita and Uraraka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Uraraka: JoJo?</p><p>Josuke: O-oh! H-hey Uraraka!</p><p>He said while blushing like crazy. She eyed him up and down and bushed as well.</p><p>Uraraka: I-Is that a new suit...?</p><p>Josuke: Y-yeah... Thought I needed to upgrade since my last one hardly made me look like a hero.</p><p>Uraraka: Well, I think you look great...</p><p>Josuke's face became red as a tomato and was scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Josuke: U-uh... yeah, t-thanks...</p><p>Uraraka: Y-yeah... hey, is that Akatani?</p><p>Radichio: Yup, I got a new suit as well. How'd you know it was me?</p><p>She looked down at his shoes and saw they were still the same but different.</p><p>Uraraka: Just a lucky guess... so, what brings you guys here?</p><p>Radichio: Well, we're interning under my mom, and she let us see one of our classmates if we wanted to. Is it okay if we join her for some time?</p><p>Gunhead: Yeah, I'm okay with that. You can check out what she's been doing.</p><p>Uraraka: Right! Now, this way, boys!</p><p>She said confident now and led them to Gunhead's agency while Josuke followed behind her. Gunhead leaned down to Radichio and whispered to him.</p><p>Gunhead: Tell me, are they... dating?</p><p>Radichio: Nah, they're not... yet.</p><p>He said while a smug appeared on his face and Gunhead was giggling. They arrived at Gunhead's agency as Radichio and Josuke sat back and watched Uraraka train with Gunhead.</p><p>Radichio: So, all she's been doing so far is train to get better at combat?</p><p>Josuke: I guess. She did fight Bakugo, so I'm guessing after that fight she's striving to become stronger.</p><p>Radichio: That sounds reasonable. I gotta say, the way they train is kinda interesting. You think we should try it, Josuke?... Josuke?</p><p>He wasn't listening to him as he was staring at Uraraka while she was training. She got done with training and noticed he was looking and smiled and waved at him. He did the same back at her as a small blushed appeared on his face. Radichio had a "bruh" look on his face and he snapped his fingers in front of Josuke's face, bringing him out of his trance.</p><p>Radichio: You know, if you keep staring at her like that, she might lose interest in you.</p><p>Josuke: *blushes* I-it's not like that! It's just...</p><p>He moved closer to him and whispered to him.</p><p>Josuke: She's just... so amazing. Like, I can't describe how much I love her.</p><p>Radichio: Like, how every time you see her, your heart skips a beat? Or there's so many things you like about her you can't pick one? Or maybe-</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, I get it. This goes for Mina too. But... If I'm going to be honest... I'm scared.</p><p>Radichio: Scared that they'll reject you?</p><p>Instead of retorting back, he just nodded while looking sad. Radichio put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Radichio: I know, I was like that with Momo and Kyoka. I honestly thought they would be interested in some other guys besides me.</p><p>Josuke: Really?</p><p>Radichio: Yes really. But, I did feel better once they shared their true feelings to me.</p><p>Josuke: 'I'm pretty sure it was obvious...' But, what does this have to do with me?</p><p>Radichio: I'm saying that it's better if you tell them how you feel instead of just holding it in. You didn't start coping with the morning exercises for nothing now did you?</p><p>Josuke blushed as he remembered the only reason he does the morning exercises was to impress both of them.</p><p>Josuke: W-well...</p><p>Radichio: Go for it. This is your chance to show her how you feel.</p><p>Josuke looked down in thought and made his decision.</p><p>Josuke: Alright, I'll do it. Thanks, bro.</p><p>Radichio: Don't mention it. I'll leave you two alone.</p><p>Radichio was then leaving as Josuke got surprised and nervous by his sudden action.</p><p>Josuke: W-wait, where are you going?</p><p>Radichio: I'm going to see another one of our classmates. I've been meaning to talk to them. You got this, just stay calm.</p><p>Radichio left him as Josuke was left bewildered at what just happened. He shook it off as he became determined while still being a bit nervous.</p><p>
  <b>Josuke POV</b>
</p><p>I gathered up my courage and walked over to Uraraka to tell her how I feel. It can't be that hard... right? Just as I was in front of her, she looked at me and I was blushing like crazy. Her eyes were so beautiful and her cheeks made her face look cute. I got out of my thoughts when she was saying my name.</p><p>Uraraka: Hey, JoJo? Is everything alright?</p><p>Josuke: U-uh, yeah! I was just wondering...</p><p>I trailed off as I got a bit nervous. She was slowly getting closer to me and she started to blush as well.</p><p>Uraraka: Yes?</p><p>Josuke: I-I was... thinking if we could... you know...?</p><p>She inched closer and closer to me until our faces were close to each other and my face was entirely red at this point. I tried to get my words out but I was too nervous. I then felt something on my face and noticed that Uraraka put her hand on my face and I was cooling down at the feeling. She then lifted my shades as they were sitting on my bangs now.</p><p>Josuke: I... Uraraka...</p><p>Suddenly, our bodies were moving on their own as her face was getting closer to mine. I was doing the same thing and moved closer to her. I could tell she was aware of what she's doing, but we both didn't care.</p><p>Uraraka: Josuke...</p><p>Just as our lips were close to connecting, she closed her eyes and then...</p><p>Gunhead: Hey, Uraraka, you busy at the-</p><p>We stopped and saw Gunhead was standing there. We looked back at each other and separated from each other as we were blushing madly.</p><p>Gunhead: Was I... interrupting something?</p><p>Uraraka: N-no... nothing much really... you wanted me?</p><p>Gunhead: Oh, right, I wanted to see if you were ready for some training.</p><p>Uraraka: U-uhh... Yeah! I'm ready for some more training. W-what about you JoJo?</p><p>Josuke: Y-you want me to train... with you?</p><p>Uraraka: I-if you want to that is. If not then-</p><p>Josuke: Actually, I was... about to ask you that, yeah! I wanted to... ask you that.</p><p>Uraraka: Oh... okay. Well, let's go train.</p><p>She sounded a bit hurt when I said. I feel so bad now. I should make it up to her before we have to go back. We went back to the training room and we did some basic training she did and if I'm going to be honest, this seems a bit more easy than how we usually do it. Probably because we mostly train on our quirks rather than basic combat. Then, she caught me off guard with this one question.</p><p>Uraraka: Hey, JoJo, wanna spar for a little bit?</p><p>Josuke: ...Eh?</p><p>Uraraka: Oh, that was sudden, was it? I mean like, I wanna see what your combat skills are like. No quirks by the way.</p><p>Josuke: O-oh well... I don't know.</p><p>Uraraka: What's wrong? Scared?</p><p>I became surprised by her, what I guess is supposed to be, insult or tease.</p><p>Josuke: W-what? No! It's just... I'm not like Bakugo who would-</p><p>Uraraka: Hit girls?</p><p>Josuke: ...Yeah.</p><p>Uraraka: Oh, well you don't have to worry about that, JoJo. It's just sparring, nothing personal. Besides, didn't Akatani and Yaoyorozu hit each other when they fought at the sports festival?</p><p>I realized that they did throw some hits on each other during their match at the sports festival. Heck, they even looked beaten up the other day when they sparred in the middle of the night. I blushed and scratched the back of my head.</p><p>Josuke: O-oh, I guess you're right. Alright, guess I won't be holding back then.</p><p>I took off my shades and ear piece and put them to the side, so they won't be damaged.</p><p>Uraraka: Neither will I. Bring it!</p><p>We got into fighting positions as we both smiled at each other. Let's just say I took that fight better than I thought.</p><p>...</p><p>Ok maybe not.</p><p>Josuke: Ok, ok, ok! You win!</p><p>Uraraka: Phew! Told you I wasn't gonna hold back.</p><p>Yup. She had me immobilized. She pinned me to the ground as she held my arm and her other hand was on my back, holding me down.</p><p>Gunhead: Nice work, you seem to be getting better at it. Still could use some work though.</p><p>Uraraka: Hehe. Yeah, it was kinda sloppy.</p><p>She said as she scratched the back of her head.</p><p>Josuke: To be honest... that was kinda good. I wasn't expecting that. You're really amazing.</p><p>I could see out of the side of eye that she blushed at my words. It took me a while to process what I said and I began to blush as well.</p><p>Uraraka: T-Thanks... you're amazing too.</p><p>Josuke: Y-Yeah... no prob... Can you get off me..?</p><p>Uraraka: O-Oh! Right, sorry!</p><p>She got off me as I sat up and we were too embarrassed to say something to each other, so we just sat in silence. It was getting a bit awkward so I tried to strike up a conversation. Just don't say anything dumb.</p><p>Josuke: So uh... nice weather we're having?</p><p>I hate myself.</p><p>Uraraka: Y-Yeah, it is pretty nice out today.</p><p>...Roll with it.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, could be nice for a... you know? A nice little walk?</p><p>Uraraka: Mhm, but since we got these internships, there's kinda hardly time for walks.</p><p>Josuke: R-Right, should've guessed that. Ugh, why do you have to be such a dummy?</p><p>I said to myself as I face palmed at my stupidity. I heard some giggling and looked to see it was Uraraka.</p><p>Josuke: What's so funny?</p><p>Uraraka: Oh, nothing really. It's just how you act. I think it's cute.</p><p>I blushed at her compliment(?) and I could feel my face heat up. From what I could tell, she processed what she just said and started blushing as well.</p><p>Uraraka: I said that out loud, didn't I?</p><p>Josuke: Y-Yeah, pretty much. But, thanks for the compliment, no one really said anything like that to me before.</p><p>Uraraka: Huh? What do you mean?</p><p>Josuke: Well, before UA, some girls were really harsh for me. And I mean REALLY harsh.</p><p>Her face frowned up when I told her that.</p><p>Uraraka: You? But, you're so nice. Why would they do that?</p><p>Josuke: To be honest, I don't know. Probably because of how weird I was and some people said my quirk was too weak to be fitting for a hero and it was more of a villain type since anyone could just steal things without noticing.</p><p>Uraraka: Well, those people were obviously jerks who don't get it. Your quirk can and is fitting for a hero. It's not flashy at first, but with enough hard work, people would see you as a hero.</p><p>She said with confidence and she put her hand on mine. I looked at her as I stared into her brown orbs and my cheeks became pink.</p><p>Uraraka: You'll definitely make a great hero!</p><p>Josuke: Heh. I guess you're right. Well, it was Radichio who motivated me to work harder to become a pro. He's really doing everything he got to become his own hero, so I'll do the same.</p><p>Uraraka smiled at me and her cheeks became more pink than it already was. We got up and since we had nothing to do, I thought we could try and train or spar again.</p><p>Josuke: So, wanna keep training until he gets back?</p><p>Uraraka: R-Really? Are you sure you want to keep training? Wouldn't it be better if you did it when you get back at your internship?</p><p>Josuke: Meh. I could, but I've been mostly working on my quirk rather than combat, and since I'm here, how about you help me with that?</p><p>She was blushing madly at first but then looked determined. She honestly looks cute when she looks like that.</p><p>Uraraka: Alright, let's keep training! We'll help each other become good heroes, right?</p><p>She held out her fist, offering a fist bump. I smiled at her and fist bumped her.</p><p>Josuke: Right, let's get to it!</p><p>We began training as she taught me some other basic stuff and was teaching me that one move she tried on me. While we were training, I was wondering where Radichio went. He should be fine, it's Radichio I'm talking about here.</p><p>
  <b>Radichio POV</b>
</p><p>Bakugo: What do you want, Hedgehog?</p><p>Radichio: I just want to talk for a bit, that's it really.</p><p>I was trying to talk to Bakugo as he was interning with Best Jeanist, while still being stubborn as always. Luckily, they just came back from patrolling so it was some sort of coincidence that I ran into them and Jeanist allowed me to talk with him for a bit.</p><p>Bakugo: Whatever it is, I don't hear it. How the hell did you even find me?</p><p>Radichio: Well, I just crossed out the fact that you mostly likely wouldn't intern with Endeavor and you're trying to surpass All Might, so that leads me to Best Jeanist. And before you ask, I can use my lightning to enhance my agility, remember?</p><p>Bakugo: Tch, I wasn't even gonna ask that. Now leave.</p><p>Radichio: Bakugo, for once in your life will you just listen to somebody? I'm not here to step all over your pride, or gloat about the sports festival. I'm here to ask you something about Deku.</p><p>He looked at me surprised, mostly about how I'm calling him "Deku" now.</p><p>Bakugo: What about the damn nerd? Why does it matter to you?</p><p>I sat down next to him while having a serious look. Even though I had my mask on, it still showed it.</p><p>Radichio: Because he's my friend. Ever since I left that one time, I've been thinking if he's been alright with you. You two were so close, and I know you both admired All Might, so I see why you're trying to surpass him.</p><p>Bakugo: So? What does this have to do with me?</p><p>Radichio: It's just... why? Why were you being so mean to him? You were his childhood friend and you just treated him wrong. And be honest. It's not because he seemed quirkless and was a late bloomer like me, it's something else, isn't it?</p><p>Bakugo looked at me like he was about to snap at me, but, oddly, he calmed himself down and spoke truthfully.</p><p>Bakugo: It's because of how he still kept going.</p><p>Radichio: Huh?</p><p>Bakugo: That damn nerd was supposed to be a quirkless nobody, and now he shows up with a powerful quirk out of nowhere. Makes me sick.</p><p>He said with slight venom in his voice.</p><p>Radichio: So, if I'm getting this right, to you, Deku was supposed to be inferior and you wanted to be like that. Instead of having him look down on you, you looked down on him. Am I right?</p><p>Bakugo stayed silent, confirming my theory. It kinda makes sense the more I think about it. Back in middle school, he did look down on others, especially Deku.</p><p>Radichio: If you wanna surpass All Might, you need to stop that.</p><p>Bakugo: Stop what?</p><p>Radichio: Stop looking down on others. You won't find your own weaknesses and acknowledge them. That's what my mom taught me on how to make myself a better person and a hero. Maybe you should take that to consideration.</p><p>Bakugo: Tch, don't tell me what to do. Now, let me ask you this, what's with you and ponytail and ears? Why are you defending them all the time if you know you're way stronger than them?</p><p>I frowned up when he said that, but calmed myself down so I wouldn't lash out at him.</p><p>Radichio: It's because I love them and I care for them. With Momo, we've been best friends since, like forever. And when I left her, I blamed myself for that. I made a promise that I won't ever leave again, and that goes for Kyoka too. They really mean so much to me.</p><p>Bakugo: Hmph. And what about your strength compared to theirs?</p><p>Radichio: I'm aware of my strength, I just don't look down on them and think they're inferior. Strength doesn't really make a hero. It is what you need, but it's not about the villains you take down with it. It's the people you protect.</p><p>Bakugo: You already told me that crap before. I don't need a reminder. But, if I'm going to be honest about you, I thought you were inferior to me too.</p><p>Radichio: 'Oh gee, I wonder why...'</p><p>Bakugo: I thought you were a quirkless loser like him, but after seeing you return, you were different. Not with that emo look...</p><p>Oh god don't remind me. I always hated that.</p><p>Bakugo: But with how strong you were getting. I hate to admit it, you were one of the strongest before, but not as I was. And on that day, I had to guess you were a late bloomer and had a quirk, and when those results came in from the entrance exam... I knew I had to prove to you that I'll be number one.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, you kinda did at the sports festival.</p><p>I could tell that he got angry as his hair, that was combed by Jeanist, became it's usual explosion look and small sparks of explosions were in his hands.</p><p>Bakugo: That wasn't a win and you know it!</p><p>Radichio: Ok calm down, geez. Besides, that last move of yours was really strong. I'm honestly impressed. I guess I'll have to prove to you that I can still be a hero.</p><p>Bakugo: Grr... Whatever, not like it matters. Cause I'll be number one, not you or Deku.</p><p>Radichio: Heh, bet. That's all I wanted really. I guess I'll see you back at school in a few days.</p><p>I got up and was getting ready to leave, but before I could leave, I asked him one more thing that bothered me ever since that night.</p><p>Radichio: Before I go... Why did you insult Momo like that if you knew it would piss me off? Were you trying to have me truly give it my all?</p><p>He stayed silent until he gave me his answer.</p><p>Bakugo: Exactly. You were too soft against ponytail at the sports festival.</p><p>Radichio: I wasn't soft, I was making the fight fair because I would've hurt her badly with my quirk.</p><p>Bakugo: Tch, whatever. Now get out of here before I make you.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, I'm going. No need to get all violent.</p><p>I left the agency as I used my lightning to run back at Gunhead's while "web slinging" to speed up a little bit. I eventually made it back and once I entered to get Josuke, I saw him and Uraraka laying on the ground tired out.</p><p>Radichio: Uh... what I miss?</p><p>Gunhead: Oh, they've been training really hard and they ended up like this.</p><p>Radichio: I see... well, we'll be heading out then. It's getting late so we might as well head back. Come on Josuke.</p><p>I picked him up as I put him over my shoulder and was walking out. We said our goodbyes and went back to my mom's agency. As we were on our way back, Josuke soon got his energy back and was walking on his own now.</p><p>Radichio: So... how'd it go?</p><p>Josuke: I... didn't get to confess. I got too nervous and we trained instead.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, well that's alright. There's no need to rush, so you can just hangout with her more and then pick the right time to ask them out. Got it?</p><p>Josuke: Got it!</p><p>He said, sounding determined now. We got back and saw Akio ahead of us and his hair was a mess while his face had a kiss mark on it.</p><p>Radichio: I take it that they really missed you?</p><p>Akio: Yup. That's how it went. They wouldn't let me go until someone had to pull them off of me.</p><p>Radichio: Well at least it shows how much they love you. Anyways, I might rst for a little bit and train later, you guys wanna join?</p><p>Akio: Nah, Imma rest for the rest of the day.</p><p>Josuke: I'm with you. My body's too sore to train even more.</p><p>Radichio: I might as well rest and be with my girls too. They probably missed me as well. I wonder what they've been doing.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>In their shared room, Momo was talking to Kyoka about something that made her blush. She was holding something that made her entire face completely red.</p><p>Kyoka: M-Momo! Are you serious?!</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Pure Melody(Lemon Warning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Radichio POV</b>
</p><p>It was evening as it was getting late and me and Josuke got back from seeing Uraraka and Bakugo and we changed out of our costumes and went to our rooms to relax. Once I got back to my room, I heard talking and figured it was Momo and Kyoka. I didn't want to be rude and disturb them so I knocked on the door.</p><p>Radichio: Momo? Kyoka? Is it okay if I can come in?</p><p>Kyoka: U-uh, give us a sec! We're a bit... busy, yeah!</p><p>I got confused at how she sounded but shrugged it off. I waited for them to finish up what they were doing while I was thinking about something. The door opened and Momo came out first. She was oddly smiling about something and giggled.</p><p>Radichio: What? Is there something funny I missed?</p><p>Momo: Oh nothing. Just had some girl talk, that's all. We kinda noticed that you and Kyoka really don't hang out that much so...</p><p>Radichio: I know what you're going to say, I should use this time to be with her more. I was actually thinking about that, and I really should.</p><p>She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.</p><p>Momo: You're so caring, that's one of the many things I love about you. I'll leave you two alone for now.</p><p>She left me as she went to probably train while I have my time with Kyoka. I held my cheek where she kissed me and felt my heart warm up. She's so amazing, we've known each other for so long. I did kinda dream of being with her before, but I never thought it would come true and Kyoka would be with me as well, and I'm glad to have those two. I got out of my thoughts and entered the room and Kyoka noticed me. She was wearing a yellow tank top that had the words "Deep Dope" on it and was wearing jean shorts that revealed her slender legs. I blushed as I saw how cute she looked cute in her outfit.</p><p>Kyoka: So, who did you go see?</p><p>I was brought out of my thoughts as I realized I was staring for a while and my face became red.</p><p>Radichio: U-uh, just Uraraka and Bakugo...</p><p>Kyoka: Those two? How come just them?</p><p>Radichio: W-well, I figured that Josuke was gonna come with me, so we went to Gunhead first so I could boost his confidence in asking her and Mina out.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh, did it work?</p><p>I sat down next to her and looked at her while giving her a smug look.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, I say that it worked alright. He'll confess soon.</p><p>Kyoka: Wait, he hasn't confessed yet?</p><p>Radichio: Nope, and I'm pretty sure he would pick the perfect timing.</p><p>I said teasingly when I brought up how she and Momo confessed during the USJ incident. She blushed as she punched my arm and looked away from me.</p><p>Kyoka: S-shut up, Baka. I had to cause I didn't want to believe you were dead. I don't know what I would do if you actually...</p><p>She sounded sad before she could even finish her sentence. I wrapped my arms around her as I pulled her close to me.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka, I promise that I'll stay with you. You and Momo really mean everything to me. I could even hold the whole world in my hands.</p><p>Kyoka: Heh. If you're trying to cheer me up, then saying things like that won't really do it, dummy.</p><p>I turned her around as she was facing me now. She looked confused until he cupped her cheeks in my hands.</p><p>Radichio: Babe, you are my world. I really mean it.</p><p>She looked at me shocked by my words until I felt something wet on my hands and saw tears were rolling down her face.</p><p>Radichio: K-Kyoka?</p><p>She then hugged me tight as she silently cried in my shoulder.</p><p>Kyoka: T-Thank you... You have no idea those words mean to me.</p><p>I was a bit confused but decided to hug her back. We separated from the hug and sat there in silence. It was getting awkward so I thought about making it less awkward.</p><p>Radichio: So... you wanna watch a movie?</p><p>Kyoka: Let me guess, you only got Marvel movies?</p><p>Uh oh, she's onto you. Quick, play dumb!</p><p>Radichio: What Marvel movies?</p><p>Not that dumb!</p><p>Kyoka: I'm kidding. I'm down to watch one. I actually wanted to watch one of the Spider-Man ones.</p><p>Radichio: O-oh. Well we can watch Homecoming if you want.</p><p>Kyoka: Sure.</p><p>We then sat on the couch as I put on the movie and she sat close to me while leaning her head on my shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>Kyoka POV</b>
</p><p>We were a few minutes into the movie and I took a quick look to see that it was nearly night. As the movie was playing, I thought about the conversation Momo had with me and got a bit... nervous of what I'm about to do.</p><p>
  <b>Earlier</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: He's that good?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: Y-yes, it was more of him focusing on pleasing me rather than himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were talking about their time last night while we were gone. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, but I saw how they looked this morning and thought talking to her would make her more confident in talking about stuff like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: Woah. For a guy that's incredibly strong, I didn't think he would be a gentle type.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: I know... just thinking about it makes me feel a bit funny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold on what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: Care to explain?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: O-oh! I said that out loud didn't I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: It's fine. I'm kinda curious, how gentle is he?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her face became red as her costume and was stuttering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: W-well, where do I start?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: Wait, hold on-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: I-It's like... It felt so... good. His hands felt heavenly, like all the stress was leaving my body and never felt so relaxed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She started to sound a bit happy when she's describing it. Let's hope she doesn't get TOO happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: Really now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: Yes, he doesn't start all rough, he just caresses my body just to make me feel good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was blushing now as she thought more and more of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: And then... when we got there... to that point...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her cheeks were dark red as she cupped her cheeks and hearts were over her head... somehow. Ok, she's getting too excited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: Ok, I think that's enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: Hmm? Oh, I was rambling on was I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: Pretty much. It must've been that good for you to end up like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: I-It really was...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It got silent for a bit and then Momo brought up something a bit disturbing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: You should do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: You should get closer with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: What are you- Wait, are you saying that I should...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I blushed as I figured out what she was suggesting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: Y-You don't have to if you want to. It was just a suggestion. Plus, you suggested me to get closer so-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: I-It's fine... I was actually thinking about doing it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: Really?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: Y-Yeah. I didn't want to rush things, so that's why I let you have him first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: You know, behind that cold demeanor, you're actually pretty nice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: W-well, I only do that to show that I'm strong, you know?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: Well I'm pretty sure Radichio would say that you already are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said as she smiled at me and I smiled back. She then grabbed my hand and put something in it. I looked confused until I opened my hand and saw what it was and blushed. I looked up and saw she had a grin on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: M-Momo! Are you serious?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: What? I gave you it in case you two might do it. You never know when.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: I-I mean... well...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked at what I was holding and I could feel my face become more red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: Is... I-Is he...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo only nodded as she raised her eyebrows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: Trust me, he is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoka: You're making it sound like it's an accomplishment!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We heard a knock on the door and Radichio's voice came from it. Momo then got up and was getting ready to leave. Before she left, she whispered in my ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo: If you want to get him worked up, try to find where his tail used to be and touch him at that spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked confused at her from what she meant. Knowing her, she knew him longer so of course there's some stuff I don't know about him fully yet. She left and I quickly hid the condom as Radichio came in.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p><p>And that brings us here. I'm a bit hesitant about my choice. Should we really do it now, or should I just wait for the right time? Would he even look at my body despite it not being curvy like the other girls? As I was thinking, I looked back at the movie and was watching a scene that caught my attention. Something about it really makes me remind me of him and why I love him.</p><p>Kyoka: You know... he kinda reminds me of you.</p><p>Radichio: Really? Is it because of my strength?</p><p>Kyoka: No, you dummy. I mean how you both have cool powers and really smart at stuff. But, it reminds me why I love you. You're not selfish and you're willing to do anything to keep everyone safe, even if it means putting your life on the line... god that sounded so cheesy.</p><p>I blushed in embarrassment until I felt something under my chin and noticed that Radichio was having me look at him.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka, I don't care if it was cheesy or not. You're just expressing your love about me, and I really appreciate that. I really love you too.</p><p>He smiled at me and that smile warmed my heart up. Although I love him for his personality, every time I see that cute face of his, I just want to kiss him.</p><p>Kyoka: Radichio... I'm glad to have you.</p><p>He pulled me into a kiss as I was surprised at first but I sank into it and kissed him back. We separated from the kiss as we looked into each other's eyes. Just as we were going in for another kiss, he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.</p><p>Radichio: You smell that?</p><p>Kyoka: No, I don't smell anything?</p><p>He was oddly smelling for something and I was confused. He then smelled under his armpit and yelled his disgust.</p><p>Radichio: Man I stink! I didn't even realize I was walking around smelling like smoke. I'm gonna take a shower real quick.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh... Ok. I'll just... finish the movie I guess.</p><p>He got up and went to take a shower as I stayed to finish the movie. The movie was over, including the post credit scene he told me to watch after I finish each one, and I was bored out of my mind. Then, I heard something from my jacks. It was a bit faint but it sounded like singing. I got up to find who it was and found the source. It was coming from our bathroom.</p><p>Kyoka: 'Is that... Radichio singing?'</p><p>I had to check to see if it was him. Once I put one of my jacks in the wall, I listened closely and the first thing I heard was an amazing voice. I was blushing as I was amazed by his singing and was a little jealous. I do sometimes sing, but I don't know how Radichio or the others will react if I told them about my hobby.</p><p>Kyoka: Wow, he can sing really good.</p><p>As I was listening to his singing, I started to get lost in it and hummed along with the lyrics. I continued to listen to his singing, but didn't realize my body was moving on its own. I got out of my thoughts once the singing got a bit louder and let go of the door knob as the door was slightly open now.</p><p>Kyoka: 'What were you thinking?! He probably noticed that I was being a perv and tried to peep on him, and now he probably hates me for that!'</p><p>Just as I was mentally yelling at myself, I noticed that he was still singing and didn't notice a thing. I sighed in relief as I calmed down, but I felt something was still bothering me. I don't know what... but I want to be with him now. My face got red as I came up with something, and part of me wasn't on board with it.</p><p>Kyoka: I really don't like this... but I want to be with him. Besides, I'm starting to stink too.</p><p>
  <b>Radichio POV</b>
</p><p>I was singing to myself as I was washing myself up, getting rid of the dirt and smell of the smoke from earlier. Can't believe I've been walking around smelling like that. Heck probably Bakugo knew but didn't say anything. I was about to wash my hair until I heard something from behind me. I looked back and saw...</p><p>Kyoka: H-Hey... mind if I join you..?</p><p>I froze at first but could feel my face heating up as Kyoka was behind me, fully naked. I couldn't help but stare at her. I'll admit, her body is beautiful, but it's mostly how she acts shy and I found that cute.</p><p>Kyoka: S-So... how long are you gonna keep staring..?</p><p>I blushed and realized I was staring for too long and looked away from her.</p><p>Radichio: S-Sorry... I didn't mean to look. I-It's just that-</p><p>Kyoka: N-No, it's fine. I understand. Besides, it's not like anybody would find me attractive...</p><p>She said that last part to herself quietly, but I heard her and grew worried for her.</p><p>Radichio: Huh? What do you mean?</p><p>Kyoka: Y-You heard that? It's nothing, I should-</p><p>Before she could leave, I grabbed her hand while she was looking away.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka, if this is about your looks, then you don't have to worry about that. I find you attractive regardless of how you look.</p><p>Kyoka: I... How do I know you're just saying that to make me feel better?</p><p>Radichio: Because...</p><p>I trailed off as I put my index and thumb on her chin and made her look at me.</p><p>Radichio: I really mean it. I really find you very attractive. You and Momo are both equally beautiful to me. Plus, it's not only your looks, but mostly your personality.</p><p>She looked at me with wide eyes and then smiled at me as I could see tears were falling down her face.</p><p>Kyoka: Radichio...</p><p>Radichio: O-Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm terrible at making you feel better, am I?</p><p>Kyoka: It's fine. I'm just glad that I can have someone caring and would accept me like you. You're just overreacting, you dummy.</p><p>She chuckled as she teased me and I blushed in embarrassment realizing I was overreacting a bit.</p><p>Radichio: I-I guess I was...</p><p>Kyoka: Heh, you're so cute when you act like this. Want me to finish washing your hair?</p><p>Radichio: Sure, but be careful with it.</p><p>Kyoka: I know, I know. It won't grow back if I mess it up.</p><p>I sat down in the shower chair as I slick my hair, so the shampoo won't get in my eyes, and Kyoka started washing my hair. When I told her to be careful, she was more than careful. It honestly felt good when she was washing it. If I still had my tail, it would be wagging a lot.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka... that feels good...</p><p>Kyoka: See? I told you I was gonna be careful with your hair. It honestly feels nice.</p><p>She continued to wash my hair as I sank into the feeling. Soon, it stopped once she was done. I was a bit disappointed that it had to end, but had to suck it up. We switched places as I was washing her hair now. She seems to be relaxed in it as I could see a small smile forming. I wonder what she's thinking?</p><p>
  <b>Kyoka POV</b>
</p><p>Oh wow, this feels amazing. Momo wasn't kidding about him being gentle. But don't get too into it now. This is just a simple shower and that's it... right? Just as Radichio got done with washing my hair, he asked me something I never thought I would hear from him.</p><p>Radichio: Do you want me to... wash... you up..?</p><p>I could feel my face heat up when he asked me that. It's not that I probably wouldn't like it, it's just I didn't expect him to ask something like that. I could see he was getting a bit anxious about what we said, I might as well let him do it.</p><p>Radichio: I-If not I'll just leave and w-wait for you. T-That probably came out wrong anyways... I just wanted to be closer to you...</p><p>Kyoka: A-Actually... I... would like that...</p><p>Radichio: R-Really?</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah... I can see that you really mean it, so why not? You can start with my back.</p><p>I faced away from him as I sat down in the chair and started washing back. I'm going to be honest, this feels way better. I have been stressed out lately, probably because of the training, and man I never felt such relief like this.</p><p>Kyoka: R-Radichio... you trying to give me a massage or washing me up?</p><p>Radichio: O-Oh, sorry. I figured the training was a bit stressful, so I thought I would give you this while washing you up. Do you want me to stop?</p><p>Kyoka: Nah, you can keep going. This feels good.</p><p>Too good, maybe. I can feel myself enjoying this too much. Plus, when I closed my eyes, I opened them back up quickly when certain thoughts came to mind. I tried to hide the thoughts, but the more I enjoy this, they would keep coming back. Soon, he finished up and when I got up, I felt his smooth hands gently go against my body as I slightly flinched at the sudden touch. They made their way to the front of my body and then...</p><p>Kyoka: Aah!~ Radichio... w-what are you doing..?</p><p>His hands were touching my small breasts and he was gently caressing them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a large blush appearing on his face and he looked a bit anxious, making him look more cute.</p><p>Radichio: S-Sorry, you did say I could wash you up, so I thought that meant your entire body. I think I should stop.</p><p>Just as his hands were leaving, I quickly brought them back and slowly guided him to finish what he started. I don't know why, but I don't want him to stop now.</p><p>Kyoka: I-It's okay. I was just surprised really. You really need to stop apologizing, I'm your girlfriend so you don't have to apologize for making me happy .Y-You can go ahead and finish.</p><p>I let go of his hands and he went back to washing my chest. I bit my lip to suppress the moans, but this feels too good. His hands felt so smooth, even though he's being gentle, the thoughts were coming back and one thought was in my head. I wanted more of him.</p><p>Kyoka: Mmm... B-Babe...</p><p>As if my body was moving on it's own, I backed up against him and our bodies were touching each other now. I can feel his breath against me and it made me feel more excited and it was turning the massage into pleasure.</p><p>Kyoka: 'Oh god... I want him to stop... but it feels too good...'</p><p>Then, my mouth slowly opened as I silently moaned. They were starting to slowly get louder as I was enjoying the feeling more and more. I could feel his breathing became a bit more sharp and I could feel something slowly touching me. My breasts were no longer covered in soap and his hands were still gently caressing my breasts.</p><p>Kyoka: 'He's still going? Not that it matters anymore. I don't want him to stop now.'</p><p>
  <b>Radichio POV</b>
</p><p>I was just washing her chest at first, but now I'm caressing and I can't stop for some reason. At first, I thought she would hate me for doing this, but her moans were like music to my ears. I was trying to stop myself but I can't and I was trying to hold back my erection that was slowly forming.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka... I'm sorry... I can't stop... I don't know but I can't...</p><p>Kyoka: Babe... It's- Hng!~ fine...</p><p>I looked confused at her while still caressing her breasts.</p><p>Radichio: What are you-</p><p>Kyoka: I'm saying that you don't have to stop. You want to be closer to me, right?</p><p>Radichio: Well... y-yeah...</p><p>Kyoka: Then you can be closer to me like this. Please... I want you to take me...</p><p>I looked at her shocked as she told me she wanted to do it. This was meant to be a simple shower, not things just changed.</p><p>Radichio: A-Are you sure? You know, if we do this... this is something you'll never come back from.</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, I'm sure. I really want to do it with you. It's my first time, so please be gentle.</p><p>She said in an innocent like voice. With things set, I can feel myself slowly becoming fully hard and then it poked her butt as she yelped.</p><p>Kyoka: Radichio... i-is that your...</p><p>Radichio: U-Ummm...</p><p>Kyoka: I guess you want this too, huh?</p><p>Radichio: I... Yeah... I'll do anything you want if it's for you.</p><p>She smiled at me and was pulling me into a kiss.</p><p>Kyoka: Radichio... I love you.</p><p>Radichio: I love you too.</p><p>She pulled me into the kiss and I sank into it. It soon became a passionate one as it got more heated. I felt her nibble at my lip, asking for entrance and I let her in. As we explored each other's mouths, I was caressing her breasts more as I rubbed her nipple with one of my thumbs, making her moan in the kiss. I could feel that I was fully hard and then put my member between her thighs. I silently moaned as I felt her folds rub against me and I slowly moved my hips between her thighs, making her moan even more in the kiss.</p><p>Kyoka: Ahh.~ Radichio... I can feel you... Please, I want more...</p><p>She said as she sounded desperate to have me. I don't know why, but I liked the way she was begging. It was like I broke through the usual serious, tough Kyoka I knew and I was seeing a different side of her. I turned things around as I pinned her to the shower wall and rubbed my leg against her area. Despite the shower running on us, I could feel how wet she was getting.</p><p>Kyoka: Baby... please... stop teasing me... I really need you.</p><p>She whined as she was slowly grinding against my thigh. I didn't realize I was teasing her and released her hands and moved my leg away as I rubbed my finger against her wet folds. She was moaning as she put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me with love in her eyes.</p><p>Kyoka: Ahh.~ Babe... keep going like that- Ahh.~ it feels so good.</p><p>I continued to rub her, making the speed of my rhythm go faster and she was moaning more frequently. I then inserted two of my fingers in her, pumping in and out of her, and she latched onto me while moaning in pure ecstasy in my ear. Her moans were good to hear, it meant that I was doing good and it fueled my desire for her. I leaned in and kissed her passionately as she kissed back. We separated from the kiss and I used my free hand to grab one of her jacks and then I gently nibbled on it. From that, she moaned loudly and was moving her hips with the rhythm of my fingers.</p><p>Kyoka: R-Radichio... my jacks a-are... sensitive.</p><p>I continue to gently nibble on it until I let it go from my mouth. Soon I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. She was close to cumming.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh god... Radichio, I-I think... I'm gonna...</p><p>Her breathing became hitched as she shut her eyes tight.</p><p>Kyoka: I'm... I'm-!</p><p>She was about to release, but I stopped and moved my fingers out of her, making her whine.</p><p>Kyoka: Babe... why would you stop? Please, I need release.</p><p>She was whining as she was grinding against me. I grinned as I came up with something. I picked up from under her legs as she yelped and dried ourselves off and then laid her down on our shared bed while spreading her legs open.</p><p>Radichio: Sorry to make this all sudden, but I kinda like it when I do this instead of using my fingers.</p><p>Kyoka: Then what are you waiting for? Eat me.~</p><p>She said in a seductive voice. I leaned in on her wet area and started licking her. She already became a moaning mess again and felt her grab my hair and wrapped her legs around my head, making me go in deeper with my tongue.</p><p>Kyoka: That's it baby... keep licking me like that... your tongue feels so amazing!</p><p>I licked her faster and her moans became louder. Man are we lucky that these walls are soundproof. I started to feel some pain when she was gripping on my hair too much. I tapped on her thigh to tell she was gripping too hard. She knew my message and let go of my hair.</p><p>Kyoka: S-Sorry, it just feels too good. Please, don't stop.</p><p>I went back to licking her, sucking on her clit and stuck my tongue inside her. She gripped onto the sheets as I could feel her muscles tighten. She was close to cumming again.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh god... I'm close again... don't you dare stop again.</p><p>She slightly threatened me as I chuckled at her. I continued to lick her and eat out of her as my licks became faster. Soon, she screamed in pleasure as she reached her limit.</p><p>Kyoka: Babe, I'm cumming!</p><p>She yelled as she came and her warm liquids were shot into my mouth. I swallowed her liquids as I leaned away and saw her face. She was breathing hard as her small breasts rose up and down, matching her breathing, and her eyes were half closed as a line of drool was coming down her chin.</p><p>Kyoka: S-So good...</p><p>Radichio: You liked that, didn't you?</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, you were amazing.</p><p>I crawled up to her and whispered in her ear seductively.</p><p>Radichio: Maybe later, you'll enjoy something other than my fingers.~</p><p>She bit her lip as I could tell she was getting more excited. She switched things up as she turned us around and pinned me to the bed. She then went down my body, planting kisses on it, and finally reached my hard member. From her reaction to seeing it, she was mesmerized as she stared it and had a lustful look in her eyes.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh wow... Momo wasn't kidding...</p><p>Radichio: So that was you two were talking about earlier. She was setting you up for this, huh?</p><p>Kyoka: Well, yeah. I was thinking if we could do it after the internship, but it looks like plans changed.</p><p>Radichio: Seems like it. And I guess that you gave Momo a talk about her proving her love to me the other day before you left?</p><p>Kyoka: Yup, she wasn't sure about it so I gave her the talk about it. But seeing this in person...</p><p>She smiled seductively as she licked her lips.</p><p>Kyoka: I can tell I'm gonna have fun with this.~</p><p>She licked the tip and was jerking me off as I was quietly moaning. She seems to be more of an expert at this than Momo. She probably did some type of "research" of this when she thought of pleasing me. She continued to do her thing as she then licked the shaft, making me moan a little louder. I felt the same wetness around it and saw Kyoka was sucking it now. She bobbed her head up and down slowly and swirled her tongue around it, making me feel more pleasure.</p><p>Radichio: K-Kyoka... you're so good at this... did you learn this from somewhere?</p><p>She stopped sucking me and jerked me off.</p><p>Kyoka: I had to learn to please you somehow, so I had to... look up... how to do it...</p><p>She said as she looked away in embarrassment.</p><p>Radichio: I-It's okay... you only did it to make yourself good for me. You don't have to be embarrassed about what you have to do to prove your love for me.</p><p>She smiled at me and then went back to sucking me. This time she tried to engulf the whole thing as she was trying to deepthroat me.</p><p>Radichio: Fuck... Kyoka...</p><p>I hissed as the same desire from last time was coming back up. I tried to resist it as I gripped onto the sheets tight and my breathing became a bit hitched and I closed my eyes shut. I felt something on one of my hands and opened one of my eyes to see that Kyoka was moving that hand and placed it on her head. Her eyes told me everything and I moved her head down, engulfing it and was deepthroating me now. She was gagging when the tip hit the back of her throat but she reassured me that she was fine. After some time, I felt my limit was close.</p><p>Radichio: K-Kyoka... I'm gonna cum.</p><p>She released my member from her mouth and was slowly jerking me off.</p><p>Kyoka: Hmmm, I'll let you release... if you say my name.~</p><p>She said while teasing me and looked at me seductively. I was confused but mostly felt my body begging for release.</p><p>Radichio: H-Hey, what gives? Is this because- Hng!~ I didn't let you release in the shower?</p><p>Kyoka: Maybe. But, I won't let you cum until you say my name.~</p><p>Radichio: Heh. As if, it'll take a lot to make me submit.</p><p>I said, sounding confident and a bit cocky.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh don't worry. You'll be submitting soon.~</p><p>She's definitely more of a tease than Momo is and is somewhat in a way kinky. She went back to sucking it and was deepthroating it on her own now. I tried my best to hold back, but it's like she's making it harder for me to resist. Then, a sudden wave of pleasure went through my body and I tilted my back and clenched my teeth. She was moaning while still sucking me.</p><p>Radichio: 'Fuck... she's pleasuring herself to make me moan her name... That's dirty... but I can't help enjoy this feeling.'</p><p>I felt it again. My limit was approaching again. I didn't want to lose but this feels too good, I was moaning at this point.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka... please... I'm gonna cum...</p><p>She released my member and jerked me off.</p><p>Kyoka: Not until you moan my name.~</p><p>Radichio: B-But please... I can't hold it any longer...</p><p>Kyoka: Oh, you'll get to cum, but I wanna hear it.~</p><p>I tried to resist the urge, but this was feeling too good. I couldn't hold it anymore and did what she said.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka, please, let me cum!~ I need release, just please!~</p><p>I finally moaned out while being embarrassed and she seemed satisfied. She deepthroated me again as I put my hand on her head. Soon, my limit approached and I couldn't hold it any longer.</p><p>Radichio: Ugh, Kyoka!~</p><p>I moaned out as I came inside her mouth. She was breathing through her nose as my load hit her throat and she tried to swallow everything. She pulled away as she looked at me lovingly and then swallowed it.</p><p>Kyoka: Woah, you came so much.</p><p>Radichio: N-Never... do that... again.</p><p>Kyoka: Hehe. Sorry, but I wanted to claim you and make sure the you're mine.~</p><p>Radichio: Is that right..?</p><p>I looked down to see I was still hard and grinned.</p><p>Radichio: Say, did Momo give you a condom?</p><p>Kyoka then went to the dresser and pulled out a condom.</p><p>Kyoka: Does this answer your question?</p><p>Radichio: Oh, it does.</p><p>I took the condom from her and slipped it on. I then pinned her back down on the bed and positioned myself at her entrance.</p><p>Radichio: This may hurt for a bit. Are you sure you want to do this?</p><p>Kyoka: I'm sure. I want to do this with no one other than you. But stil, be gentle.</p><p>I rubbed the tip at her entrance, making her moan slightly and whine for it.</p><p>Kyoka: Babe, please, don't tease me. I want you in me.</p><p>She said as she bit her lip. I slowly pushed myself in as the tip was in. The rest was slowly going and I felt how tight she was, but I was mostly thinking about her at the moment. As I was inserting myself deeper in her, it felt like I hit a wall and looked worried as she was scrunching her face up.</p><p>Kyoka: I-It's okay. You can keep going.</p><p>I held her hands as nodded at me, giving me the signal. I broke through the wall as Kyoka yelped in a mix of pain and pleasure with tears rolling down her face. I rubbed her face, wiping the tears away and kissed her to ease the pain.</p><p>Radichio: You okay?</p><p>Kyoka: I-It hurts.</p><p>Radichio: Just tell me when to go, ok?</p><p>She nodded at me as I went back to kissing her. We separated from the kiss as she told me to go. I slowly thrusted in her as she was moaning to the feeling. I let go of her hands and she pulled me close as she wrapped her arms around my neck.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh god, it feels so good. Please, don't stop.</p><p>Radichio: I won't.</p><p>I increased the speed of my thrusts a little and she began to moan in my ear, fueling me to go faster. I feel her wrap her legs around me and she pulls me in deeper.</p><p>Kyoka: Radichio, go faster. Ha.~ Harder, please.</p><p>I did so as my thrusts became harder and faster. I leaned my head closer to her neck and nibbled at it. I continued to nibble at it until I found her sweet spot. I bit down on it, making her moan and released it as I left a hickey.</p><p>Kyoka: Ha.~ You gave me a- Aah.~ hickey...</p><p>Radichio: Just a little reminder that you're mine.</p><p>She smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. As if I found another sweet spot, we separated as she moaned in pure ecstasy.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh god, baby! Right there! Keep going just like that!</p><p>It was like the same thing with Momo. I don't know what I hit but I'm glad to be able to please them like this. Then, I felt it again. The same urge started building up as I was thrusting in her. I tried to hold it back but it feels like it was overpowering me. I looked down to see hearts in her pupils and her face showed pure pleasure.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh god, you're so big. Don't stop, it feels too good!</p><p>Radichio: I know. You're so tight- Hng! It feels too good... 'If this keeps up... I don't think I can... hold much longer!'</p><p>I tried my best to hold it back but it was too much. I started to thrust hard and fast in her as Kyoka was moaning more frequently and she was making that same face Momo made the other night.</p><p>Kyoka: Yes! Like that! Faster! Harder!</p><p>I continued to pound her and then pulled her into a kiss, silencing her moans. I felt her hands go down my body and then they stopped at my lower back. As if I was given a boost, she touched a certain spot that sent a wave of pleasure through my body. I pulled myself out of her and turned her on her hands and knees.</p><p>Kyoka: R-Radichio?</p><p>I thrusted back inside her and started pounding her again. She moaned as I was pounding her like a wild animal in heat.</p><p>Kyoka: 'Shit... I can't think straight... I probably should've done that in the shower... but I don't care now... Please just don't let this end!'</p><p>Radichio: K-Kyoka... I'm sorry, but I don't know what came over me... It's like all the pleasure made me lose control...</p><p>Kyoka: It's- Ahh!~ fine. I don't care that you lost control... I still love you. But, please, give me more. Keep pounding me.~</p><p>I nodded and continued to pound her as I grabbed her waist. She looked back at me with love and lust in her eyes and begged me to keep going. Soon, her walls tightened around me again and my member twitched.</p><p>Radichio: Kyoka, I'm gonna cum again!</p><p>Kyoka: Me too! Please, do it with me.</p><p>I switched things up again as I pulled out and turned her around again. I then slammed her down on my lap and thrusted up into her as she bounced to the rhythm of my thrusts. I was lost in pleasure that I knew the condom was still intact, but this feeling made it feel like it wasn't there. I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine and we could both feel the lust and desire we have for each other. Just as I was about to release, I thought of some payback and grinned.</p><p>Radichio: Say it...</p><p>Kyoka: Say- Ha!~ what?</p><p>Radichio: You know what. Say my name. I wanna hear you moan it.~</p><p>Kyoka: B-Babe, please, don't tease me. I'm too hot and bothered for this. I need release, I need to cum.</p><p>Radichio: Ah, ah, ah. You teased me when I needed to. I'll let you cum, if you say my name of course.~</p><p>She looked like she was resisting but with how hard I'm thrusting, she's about to give in. I thrusted harder as my limit was becoming very close and I won't be able to hold it for long.</p><p>Radichio: K-Kyoka, if you don't say- ugh.~ my name, I'll stop and pull out.</p><p>Kyoka: No! Please, keep going! I want to make me cum!</p><p>Radichio: Then say it. Say it and I'll let you have it.</p><p>She tried resisting again but with her muscles tightening up, she wanted to release so badly. She shut her eyes tight as she finally gave in and was about to release.</p><p>Kyoka: Radichio, make me cum. Please, I need to release, Radichio. Please let me cum!~</p><p>I grinned as I got what I wanted, but that didn't last long as I hit my limit and grabbed onto her waist tight, slamming her down.</p><p>Radichio: Oh god, Kyoka!~</p><p>I moaned before I came inside the condom and she moaned as she came on my member and hugged me tight while her nails were digging into my back. We sat there for a while until I laid back and pulled myself out of her as I took the condom off and threw it in a trash bin. Kyoka laid down on top of me as she rested her head on my chest and I pulled the cover over us.</p><p>Kyoka: That was... I can't even describe it... Radichio: It was amazing, how about that?</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, Momo wasn't kidding about you being good. Hell, you're better than good, you're amazing.</p><p>I blushed when she told me that.</p><p>Radichio: Did Momo seriously tell you everything..?</p><p>Kyoka: Nah, just what it was like for her. I guess I was right, I was gonna like that side of you.</p><p>At this point, I was blushing so much that my face was fully pink and I was mostly embarrassed.</p><p>Radichio: B-Babe...</p><p>Kyoka: Hey, I'm just saying. I honestly prefer the regular you over "top" you.</p><p>I looked confused at her while still blushing a bit.</p><p>Radichio: "Top" me?</p><p>She only giggled at me and kissed my cheek.</p><p>Kyoka: 'He's so cute when he acts innocent. Still have much to learn.' You'll find out later. Just know I'll still love you, no matter what.</p><p>I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I caressed her head as I hummed the same song on the first day of our internship. Soon, I heard light snoring, looking down to see Kyoka was sleeping, and I fell asleep too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Back to classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kyoka POV</b>
</p><p>I woke up when the morning sun rose and birds were chirping. I sat up for a little bit and yawned as I stretched. I looked down to see Radichio was still sleeping and shirtless and saw that I was still naked and quickly laid back down on his chest, without waking him up. A small blushed appeared on my face as the events of last night were coming back to me and a small smile was forming.</p><p>Kyoka: 'Last night was... really fun. I... honestly want to try it again some time... but I don't want to look like I'm using him for that. I guess I'll just have to wait for the right time, not that I care about waiting.'</p><p>I snuggled close to him as I felt his arms wrapped around me and rested my head on his chest and was going back to sleep. It didn't last long when someone entered our room. I opened my one of eyes to see it was Momo and she looked tired.</p><p>Kyoka: Oh, hey Momo. Is it really time for-</p><p>She didn't say anything as she laid in the bed and cuddled next to Radichio... who's naked still... should I tell her?</p><p>Kyoka: Uh... Momo?</p><p>She silenced me as she put her finger against my lip.</p><p>Momo: Please... let me sleep...</p><p>I didn't bother questioning her and let her sleep. I'm guessing she either went to the boys room or Hatsume's and she hardly got any sleep. I decided to sleep a little longer and closed my eyes as I was slowly falling back to sleep. Hope Mrs. Akatani won't mind.</p><p>
  <b>Yui POV</b>
</p><p>I went to Radichio's room to wake him and his girlfriends up. Once I got there, the door was slightly opened and I entered as I peaked my head in. What I saw made my heart melt. I saw my son, sleeping peacefully, along with his two lovely girlfriends. Reminds me of my time with his father. I was about to wake them up until I noticed clothes were scattered across the floor and a certain smell filled the air. I realized what it was and was blushing.</p><p>Yui: 'He did with her as well? They really do love each other. I should leave a note.'</p><p>I left a note on the nightstand and before I left, I went to the other side of the bed and kissed his forehead and spoke quietly to myself.</p><p>Yui: Look how much he's grown. He may have taken my looks and kindness, but he's differently taken your loyalty and will of being a hero. Not to mention the hair too. I bet you're proud of him and our other children too, aren't you?</p><p>I left them alone and let them sleep a little longer.</p><p>
  <b>Radichio POV</b>
</p><p>I stirred around in my sleep and fluttered my open. I noticed it was morning as I looked outside the window. I then heard snoring and looked on my chest to see Kyoka, sleeping peacefully on my chest. I caressed her head gently and she was smiling. I heard another snore and this one was right next to me. I looked to my right and saw Momo... sleeping next me as she was holding my arm... while I'm naked... Should I wake her up or leave her alone? I guess I should leave her alone until she wakes up.</p><p>I gently moved my arm from Momo's grasp and gently moved Kyoka down from my chest and got up from the bed. I went to take a quick shower, since we kinda got ourselves back dirty, and changed into my workout clothes once I was done. I was setting out their workout clothes until I saw a note on the nightstand.</p><p>
  <em>I came to wake you three up, but I can see you were very tired and some more sleep. I won't tell anyone else about your "fun" with your girls. I promise. Take care of each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--Your mother. Kisses! ^3^</em>
</p><p>I should thank her later for that. Good thing it wasn't one of the boys or Hatsume. Then, I heard some movement and looked to see Kyoka waking up.</p><p>Kyoka: *yawns* Oh, hey babe. We're a bit late are we?</p><p>Radichio: Nah, my mom let us sleep a little longer. Also...</p><p>I used my speed and rushed over to her covering her body up with the cover.</p><p>Radichio: You were naked out in the open. Don't want anybody coming in and take a peek at one of my girls.</p><p>Kyoka: You're so caring.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. You say that a lot about me.</p><p>Kyoka: I'll remind you a million times if I have to.</p><p>We chuckled for a bit and noticed Momo was slowly waking up. She yawned and stretched as she fixed her hair up a bit.</p><p>Momo: Hey, baby. Wait, are we late?</p><p>Radichio: We're not, she actually let us rest a bit more. Say, who's room you went to sleep in?</p><p>Momo: Oh, I was going to sleep with Hatsume, but I didn't want to disturb her work. So, I tried the boys... but they were too noisy... so I came back to sleep with you...</p><p>Radichio: 'As expected...' Well, while you were sleeping, didn't you think I felt different?</p><p>Momo: Hmmm... no? Why?</p><p>Figured she had no idea I was naked while she was sleeping.</p><p>Radichio: It's nothing, you don't have to worry about it. You two can go ahead and change, I'll wait for you in the kitchen.</p><p>I kissed both of them on their cheeks and went to go eat. I caught up with others and then saw Momo in her workout clothes but Kyoka wasn't with her.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, where's Kyoka?</p><p>Momo: Oh, she's in bed still. She's... recovering.</p><p>Radichio: Recovering?</p><p>She then whispered in my ear and I blushed at what she told me. Man I need to be less rough when it comes to doing it.</p><p>Radichio: O-Oh... I see...</p><p>Momo: You really went rough on her, did you?</p><p>My face became red from embarrassment and I glared at Momo as she giggled at me. We went on with our day as we did our training and Momo has gotten better with hand to hand combat and with her quirk. She usually made items one at a time, but she's been training to make two at the time to react a lot quicker in fights. In return, she's been helping me with melee combat. We went on patrolling and uh... our first one was a bit embarrassing.</p><p>Radichio: Oh come on, Polarity. Just get the cat!</p><p>Josuke: I trying but it won't get down from this tree!</p><p>Akio: Did you try using your telekinesis?</p><p>Josuke: Oh gee, let me do that- Of course I did!</p><p>Yeah... We were trying to get a cat down from a tree and Momo and my mom were watching.</p><p>Momo: Should we help?</p><p>Yui: Hmmm, nah. It's like I said, you're not gonna use your quirks all the time.</p><p>Momo: Okay, but they seem like they need some help.</p><p>The cat then went up the tree and we went ater it.</p><p>Josuke: Hey get back here!</p><p>Akio: Oh boy...</p><p>As we got in the tree, it got more embarrassing and ridiculous. The cat hissed and jumped at each of us.</p><p>Josuke: Gah! It's gonna scratch me! Get it off, get it off!</p><p>We were fighting a cat. A cat. Did things get worse? Yes, they did. All three of us fell from the tree as I fell first, then Akio, and finally Josuke, and then the cat jumped from the tree as it landed on top of us and jumped to the ground, going to its owner. The cat won...</p><p>Radichio: There's your cat little girl...</p><p>"Thank you mister!" The girl said and she went home. We got off of each other and Momo got some bandages from her new pockets.</p><p>Momo: You okay?</p><p>Radichio: I lost... to a cat. A cat. Does that seem okay?</p><p>I pouted and Momo giggled as she put a bandaid on my cheek where the cat scratched.</p><p>Momo: You don't have to take it personally. It's not like it can get worse.</p><p>It got worse. We found another warehouse where there were thugs selling goods again and we took them down, but since it was an active one, we saved some hostages and had to help with...</p><p>Josuke: Filing papers?</p><p>Akio: What's so heroic about that?</p><p>Yui: Not everything revolves around capturing villains and saving people. Sometimes you have to help the community. I did this before... and it was dangerous...</p><p>She said as she was shaking and sounded a bit serious.</p><p>Radichio: Okay... but how is this dangerous?</p><p>Worker: If you're not paying attention, you could get a paper cut.</p><p>They sounded serious too. It can't be that bad... oh boy was I wrong. For the rest of the day, we did some more low level crimes and got back to the agency and sat down on the couch, with small cuts from all of the filing we did.</p><p>Radichio: So... about it not getting worse...</p><p>Momo: I don't want to hear it... so many files...</p><p>She said as she was looking away in embarrassment as she hugged herself. I hugged her as I took some bandaids from her pockets and put them on where she got cut and planted small kisses on them.</p><p>Akio: If I ever see another file, it'll be too soon.</p><p>Josuke: Let's never do that again... so many paper cuts.</p><p>Yui: I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. I can't believe I lost to a filing cabinet. AGAIN.</p><p>Radichio: It's okay, mom. You do have a point in helping the community as well. But, maybe we should stick with something like cleaning public parks or beaches.</p><p>We all nodded in agreement. Then I felt someone covering my eyes and I heard a familiar voice.</p><p>Kyoka: Guess who.~</p><p>Radichio: Hmm, I wonder who could it be?</p><p>I said in a playful voice. Kyoka moved her hands away and sat on the other side of me as she jumped over the couch.</p><p>Kyoka: You guys look like crap. How'd you even get these?</p><p>Radichio: It's... kind of a long story.</p><p>Josuke: But you're lucky you weren't there or you would've looked like us... ow...</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, I think it's best if I didn't ask that.</p><p>We chuckled and finished up our day. It was night and I was changing into my pajamas as I was putting my shirt on. I put it on and laid down on the bed next to Kyoka while Momo was still taking a shower.</p><p>Kyoka: You know, you could sleep shirtless sometimes.</p><p>Radichio: So you can feel my muscles?</p><p>I said as I teased her and she giggled a little.</p><p>Kyoka: What can I say? You're so damn sexy to me. I really love you for who you are, but every time I see you in action, I have to hold myself back from pouncing on you, and from smacking your special gift.</p><p>I looked at her confused when she mentioned that. I put the pieces together and realized she was referring to, what Josuke called it and I quote, "UA's ass."</p><p>Radichio: Seriously?</p><p>Kyoka: What? I'm just being honest. You must've ran a lot for your lightning.</p><p>Radichio: Yup, and it was hell. But it was worth it so I could become stronger to be able to protect you two.</p><p>She giggled and then kissed my cheek as she cuddled closer to me. I then felt someone else on my other side and saw Momo was cuddling on my other side as she was in her pajamas.</p><p>Momo: That's very thoughtful of you, and we'll protect you in return. You're important to us as much as we are to you.</p><p>Radichio: Thanks, girls. I can't ask for anyone better than either of you.</p><p>I kissed both of them and they fell asleep as I heard soft snores coming from them. I felt that I was getting sleepy too and fell asleep with them. Our final day arrived, meaning this was the end of our workplace training. We were in our school uniforms as we had the cases to our costumes and everyone was in the living room.</p><p>Josuke: Man, this week went by fast.</p><p>Akio: I know, we did so much yet it felt a bit short.</p><p>Radichio: No need to remind me. First we trained, then Momo and Hatsume joined, then we finally had our first patrol, and we already got new costumes.</p><p>Yui: True, but now you all know what it's like to work as a hero and what it means to be one.</p><p>Momo: Thank you, Yui. This experience means a lot to us.</p><p>Yui: As it should. Before you head off, I just wanna say how proud I am of each and every one of you. You all became so much stronger in a span of a week, and I can see every one of you becoming great pros in the future.</p><p>She said as everyone was smiling at her words.</p><p>Hatsume: Well, I don't know about me, but thanks for the compliment.</p><p>Yui: You too, Hatsume. I know you're not that interested in being a hero, but if you ever make that choice of becoming one with your babies, you'll make a fine pro.</p><p>She nodded at her. Suddenly, my mom hugged by surprise and I was confused. I then heard small sniffles and figured she got a bit emotional.</p><p>Yui: You and your sister are growing up so fast. We're proud of both of you.</p><p>Radichio: Mom...</p><p>I was blushing in embarrassment and I could hear the others laughing to themselves at this. I hugged her back and we separated from the hug.</p><p>Radichio: Don't worry mom. We'll be fine. Thanks to you, I'm getting better at how to use my quirk more properly. I'm sure Kari found out too.</p><p>She wiped a tear from her eye and fixed herself up.</p><p>Yui: Okay, now all of you remember this. No matter what, a hero never gives up and protects everyone. So don't give up on yourselves and keep fighting.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>We were leaving to the train station back to UA... but then they showed up.</p><p>Maize: Hold it little bro.</p><p>Radichio: 'Oh no...'</p><p>I turned around slowly to see my two older siblings, Maize and Lizanna.</p><p>Maize: What? No goodbye hug? Can your siblings say goodbye before you head off.</p><p>Radichio: Maize, we live in the same house. You can see me there.</p><p>Lizanna: But what if you're not home? We rarely see each other everyday.</p><p>Radichio: Don't you help him in this! We both know you two take some days off to see me, sis!</p><p>I heard the others laughing to themselves again and I sighed.</p><p>Radichio: Alright fine. Bring it in.</p><p>I opened my arms to them and I was instantly brought in a bear hug by them. They were really hugging me tight and I feel like I'm about to explode.</p><p>Radichio: Okay, okay! You can stop now!</p><p>They let go of me as I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see it was Maize's.</p><p>Maize: Go be a hero.</p><p>I nodded and we took our leave.</p><p>Kyoka: Your family is very interesting.</p><p>Radichio: I know, and I'm okay with having them as my family. Now, let's head back.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>They made their way to the train station and got back to the school. Hatsume went back to her support class and they got back to their own class. Once they got back, everyone talked about their internships and Kirishima and Sero were laughing at Bakugo for his hair.</p><p>Bakugo: Stop laughing! My hair's gotten used to this and I can't get it back the right way. Did you not hear me? I'll kill you both!</p><p>Sero: I'd like to see ya try, pretty boy!</p><p>Bakugo: What did you call me?!</p><p>His hair went back to it's explosion looking self.</p><p>Kirishima/Sero: Hey, there it goes!</p><p>How are they not dead? Let's not question things about this class at this point.</p><p>Mina: Awesome! You got to face actual villains? I'm super jealous!</p><p>Josuke: O-Oh, well I didn't even fight that much. All I did was support the others really.</p><p>Alicia: And all me and Selvaria did was just help around with military equipment and stuff. But there was one time we had to escort some hostages and take back some stolen equipment.</p><p>Mina: But it still sounds like so much fun.</p><p>Radichio: It was fun. Well, we did train half the day, but we did take out some thugs one time.</p><p>Akio: And you got shot.</p><p>Radichio: It grazed my arm!</p><p>Selvaria: Still, the bullet hit you, so you got shot.</p><p>Mina: Okay, that's cool!</p><p>Josuke: So, Uraraka, how was the rest of your-</p><p>He stopped when he saw a purple aura coming off from her.</p><p>Uraraka: I'd say it was very enlightening.</p><p>She started punching the air like there was something there.</p><p>Josuke: ...Nevermind...</p><p>Radichio: I think she found her fighting spirit.</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, that battle hero must be something else.</p><p>Kaminari: After one week she's like a totally different person.</p><p>Mineta: Different? Don't be fooled Kaminari. All women are demons at heart. They just hide their true personalities behind pretty faces.</p><p>He said while biting his finger and was shaking. Mt. Lady really terrified him, huh?</p><p>Kaminari: Now, if you wanna talk about the ones who really changed, it was those guys.</p><p>He was referring to Izuku, Todoroki and Iida, along with Yui's interns.</p><p>Sero: Oh, yeah! the hero killer!</p><p>Kirishima: Glad you guys made it back alive. Seriously.</p><p>Sato: You were lucky Endeavor showed up and saved you guys.</p><p>Hagakure: So cool. Just what I'd expect from the number two hero!</p><p>If only they knew the true story.</p><p>Todoroki: ...Yeah, that's right. He saved us.</p><p>Kaminari: Anyways, let's talk about something else. Specifically them.</p><p>He said as he pointed to the previous interns of Yui.</p><p>Radichio: Us?</p><p>Kirishima: Oh, yeah. You guys seem different now.</p><p>Josuke: We do?</p><p>Radichio: Well, it's definitely not your height.</p><p>He said as he chuckled a bit while Josuke got mad at him.</p><p>Josuke: I'm not even that short!</p><p>Radichio: Then you look up at me then?</p><p>Josuke threw his lollipop at him and bounced from his forehead as it landed back in his mouth.</p><p>Sero: Are you sure they changed?</p><p>Kirishima: I guess not. But still, have you guys heard. They took out some thugs and Akatani got shot.</p><p>This got everyone else's attention and they got worried for him.</p><p>Kaminari: Dude, are you alright?!</p><p>Mineta: You're not dead are you? Are you actually a ghost?!</p><p>Sero: You need some tape in case that wound opens up again?</p><p>As everyone was continuing to ask him questions, Momo calmed things down as she got between them.</p><p>Momo: Everybody, please calm down. He's fine. The bullet just grazed his arm, so he's fine.</p><p>They all sighed in relief.</p><p>Radichio: Thanks, babe.</p><p>Momo: Anytime. But be more careful, please?</p><p>Radichio: Don't worry, I will.</p><p>She kissed him on the cheek and sat in her seat next to him while some of the guys thought of the same thing.</p><p>'Lucky bastard.'</p><p>Soon, school was in session and they began hero training. As they were on their way to Field Gamma, they noticed the trio, Radichio, Momo and Josuke, and their new costumes.</p><p>Mina: Woah, nice costumes. You guys look cool!</p><p>Josuke: Oh, thanks. I kinda came up with the designs myself.</p><p>Radichio: Except Momo's. We came up with it, we trademarked it.</p><p>Josuke: Radichio I swear to god...</p><p>She giggled at him while he was blushing. They made it to Field Gamma and All Might was there.</p><p>All Might: I am here! Hope you're ready to return to our lessons.Today it's Hero Basic Training. Feels like I haven't seen you in a while. Welcome back. Now then, listen carefully for what's in store. We're going to be conducting a little race. Take everything you've learned from your internships and apply to this rescue training.</p><p>Akio: A race huh? I think I know who would win between the three of us.</p><p>Radichio: If you say it's me cause of my quirk, then no. Just wait till we start and you'll see why.</p><p>Iida: If it's rescue training, then shouldn't we be at the USJ instead?</p><p>All Might: Ah, that facility specializes in disasters. As I said earlier, this is a race. So prepare. You're about to step into Field Gamma! Inside, is an area full of factories that form an intricate labyrinth, so good luck finding your way around. You'll be competing in groups of five. Each person starts from a different location on the outskirts of the model city. I'll send a distress signal, and you do what you must to rescue me. Whoever finds me first wins!</p><p>Alicia: Oh, that sounds easy enough.</p><p>All Might: But try to keep the property damage to a bare minimum, please.</p><p>He said as he pointed Bakugo while looked away in annoyance.</p><p>Bakugo: Why're you pointing at me?</p><p>Selvaria: There's 25 of us, so it should be fair for all of us.</p><p>Momo: Yeah, unlike last time. It was unfair for Radichio to be nearly set on a solo team.</p><p>Selvaria: Admit it, you were happy to be on his team, weren't you.</p><p>She blushed when she brought it up, confirming her question.</p><p>All Might: Alright. First group, get to your places.</p><p>The first group consisted of Izuku, Ojiro, Iida, Mina and Sero. Everyone else watched and made guesses on who's going to win.</p><p>Momo: Huh. I'd say Midoriya is at a heavy disadvantage against those four.</p><p>Kyoka: That's what I think. Moving around quickly isn't one of his strongest suits, that's for sure.</p><p>Momo: Whenever he uses his power, he always gets badly injured. What do you think, babe?</p><p>Radichio: Hmm, it depends. Mina is flexible and has good mobility, but her acid has a limit, so it might accidentally end burning her shoes or she might get stuck. Iida's arms are injured but he can still his legs. Sero has his tape but there might be a certain length it can reach, and Ojiro can use his tail but still, he'll probably be the one that's falling behind them.</p><p>Momo: So you think Midoriya could win this?</p><p>Radichio: Possibly. He did tell me about how he got better at using his quirk, I just haven't seen it yet. So let's see how this turns out.</p><p>All Might: Is everyone ready? Begin!</p><p>The race began and Sero was already in first place. Of course Sero has an advantage with his tape, but it didn't last long. In a blur, Izuku flew past him quickly and everyone was amazed.</p><p>Mineta/Kaminari: Woah, Midoriya?!</p><p>Kirishima: Since when he could do that?</p><p>Momo: Amazing, just look at how he's moving. He's not hurting himself.</p><p>Radichio: Woah, I know he said it was a big improvement. But this? This is something else! 'His movements though...'</p><p>Akio: 'They way he's propelling himself through the air. They look like...'</p><p>Bakugo: 'Those are my moves!'</p><p>He was right. Izuku was moving like Bakugo when he was moving in the air. Clearly Bakugo would be pissed at how much he improved. His moment was short lived as Izuku was about to land but slipped on a pipe and Sero won the race.</p><p>Josuke: Oof. Well that was short lived.</p><p>Akio: But he's getting better at least.</p><p>All Might: Group one, leave the field. You're up group two!</p><p>As the first group left the field, the second group came up as it consisted of Akio, Selvaria, Alicia, Josuke, and Radichio. They prepared themselves as some of the class made bets again.</p><p>Kirishima: So, who'd you think is gonna win this one?</p><p>Sero: I think it's Akatani. He's pretty fast so he could win this.</p><p>Kaminari: True, but there's Bles. If she can make a shield with her aura, then she could possibly use it to increase her speed or something, and Melchiott could do the same too.</p><p>Kyoka: Do you even know how aura works?</p><p>Kaminari: No...</p><p>Mina: Well, my bets on JoJo. He's definitely gonna win!</p><p>All Might: Ready? Begin!</p><p>The alarm went off and the race began. It was hard to tell to see who was in first due to the camera constantly changing for each person, like they were head to head with each other. Like Kaminari thought, Slevaria and Alicia were using their energies in a way to increase their speed. Akio was doing the same thing while using his fire at the same time to maneuver around and Josuke used his quirk on himself to fly fast.</p><p>Uraraka: Woah, they're all so fast.</p><p>Tsuyu: Yeah, they must've been training a lot, ribbit.</p><p>Then, the camera changed as it was focusing on one person now. The class became amazed at who they were watching while two of them were definitely staring for a while.</p><p>Todoroki: Hey, isn't that...?</p><p>Izuku: It's Radichio!</p><p>He said as he was surprised at him. Radichio was moving fast as he was running a bit low to the ground at high speed and jumped against buildings to get higher. He launched himself in the air and when he was gonna land on a pipe, he stretched his hand out as a lightning thread came from his wrist and it wrapped around the pipe and he swung around it then launched himself while using his fire to maneuver himself around.</p><p>Iida: Amazing. He's improved a lot as well.</p><p>Shoji: He's definitely a lot faster than usual. He might actually win this.</p><p>Momo/Kyoka: Yeah...</p><p>They said in unison as they continued staring at him.</p><p>Radichio: 'Okay, I got this. If I keep this up, I'll be able to win. But if I'm gonna get better at my ice, I should use this as an opportunity to improve with it. Time to speed things up!'</p><p>As he was about to land, he made an ice path underneath him and was surfing against it. Just as he was about to he jumped onto a pipe but slipped on it as the bottom of his shoes had ice on it. Josuke ended up winning the race.</p><p>All Might: And it's over! Thanks, hero and congratulations!</p><p>He said as he handed him a sash and Josuke wore it with pride.</p><p>Josuke: Yes! I knew I would win!</p><p>Akio: 'That's not what I remember you saying earlier...' You alright buddy? You hit your face pretty hard.</p><p>Radichio: I'm fine. I told you I was at a disadvantage with this. With an area with unstable footing, I gotta be careful with where I'm going to land and use my ice.</p><p>Selvaria: Well, at least you're getting better. The new suit fits you.</p><p>All Might: You all have shown massive improvement compared to the beginning of the year. Keep working and prepare for your upcoming final exams!</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>They left the field and watched everyone else race against each other. Soon, the training was over and everyone was in the locker rooms changing back into the uniforms while three people were waiting outside the boys locker room.</p><p>Mineta: Why am I waiting out here again?</p><p>Akio: Cause we found something in there and you were definitely gonna use it.</p><p>Mineta: And that is?</p><p>Josuke: Don't worry about it. Just know if you used that thing we found, you would've been dead. So we'll wait till everyone's out.</p><p>He looked confused at them and just waited with them.</p><p>Sato: That was tough training today, huh?</p><p>Aoyama: It's the first class in a while that had me glistening.</p><p>Kirishima: Man I gotta work on my mobility.</p><p>Tokoyami: You could also compensate by improving other skills.</p><p>Kaminari: Still wish I could use my quirk for speed like Akatani. I'm jealous of guys like you, him and Sero.</p><p>With Radichio, he was changing, but then he noticed something. He saw a piece of paper hanging from the wall and there was a hole.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Deku. What's this?</p><p>Izuku looked to where he was pointing at and was confused too.</p><p>Izuku: A hole, why?</p><p>Radichio: I know it's a hole, but it goes somewhere.</p><p>He then grew shocked as he figured out where it led to.</p><p>Kaminari: Wow, Akatani. I never knew you were that type of guy.</p><p>Radichio: Huh?</p><p>Izuku: U-Uh, Radichio? You do know what type of hole it is, right?</p><p>Radichio: No, what type of hole is it?</p><p>Kaminari: Dude, you mean you don't know?</p><p>He only shook his head. Kaminari put his hand on his shoulder as he looked a bit disappointed.</p><p>Kaminari: You poor innocent thing...</p><p>Radichio: What? What's so special about this?</p><p>Iida: I believe it's best if you don't figure it out.</p><p>Kaminari: Oh come on, Iida. He has to know.</p><p>Iida: No he doesn't Kaminari! It would be criminal if he did!</p><p>Radichio: Will someone just tell me what's so special about this hole?</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Radichio shrugged and put the paper back up and finished changing. On the other side of the hole, it was the girl's locker room and Kyoka was leaning on the wall as she heard everything and was blushing.</p><p>Momo: Hey, Jiro? Is everything okay?</p><p>Kyoka: Y-Yeah, I just found this hole that leads to the boys bathroom. Better cover this up before Mineta finds this.</p><p>Momo: A hole? How despicable! We'll patch it immediately. Thanks, Jiro.</p><p>Kyoka: Y-Yeah, sure. 'So cute!'</p><p>As everyone was done changing, Radichio stepped out to see the three boys who didn't change while everyone went to class.</p><p>Radichio: So remind me why you had to wait for everyone else?</p><p>Akio: To save a life.</p><p>Radichio: Huh? Who was in danger?</p><p>Josuke: Don't worry about it. You'll find out later.</p><p>He looked confused at them and looked down at Mineta as he shrugged. He then saw Momo and Kyoka come out and Kyoka was still blushing a little while Momo was smiling. Just as he was about to speak, Momo kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.</p><p>Momo: Don't ever change or lose that innocence.</p><p>He looked confused at her as she walked to class.</p><p>Radichio: What was that about?</p><p>Kyoka: I kinda told her something you just did.</p><p>Radichio: Oh... and what exactly did I do?</p><p>Kyoka: All I gotta say is she has a point. Also, you might wanna patch up that hole with your ice.</p><p>She then left as he looked more confused. He heard snickering and saw that Akio and Josuke were laughing while Mineta looked a bit mad.</p><p>Mineta: Are you kidding?!</p><p>Radichio: What? Is there a joke I'm not getting?</p><p>Akio: Radichio just... Haha... just go patch it up.</p><p>Radichio just shrugged and went back in to patch the hole while Mineta cried in defeat. I guess he'll never know what was so special about the hole. Meanwhile, it was after school and Yui was talking with All Might as Izuku just left.</p><p>Yui: That Midoriya kid. He's just like you, huh?</p><p>All Might: Hm, indeed. I guess I picked the right successor.</p><p>Yui: You really did.</p><p>They smiled at each other and drank some tea. It was quiet for a bit until Yui spoke.</p><p>Yui: Did you tell him?</p><p>All Might's smile dropped as he looked at her and she had a serious look on her face.</p><p>Yui: You did, didn't you? How did he take it?</p><p>All Might: He took it surprisingly well. Despite the fact that he'll face him one day, he seems determined still.</p><p>Yui: I see... You didn't tell him everything, did you?</p><p>It got quiet again as they stared at each other. His face told her everything.</p><p>Yui: You're gonna have to tell him, you know. You can't keep this forever.</p><p>All Might: I know.</p><p>Yui: Listen, Toshinori, I know it's hard. It was hard for me to tell my son that I wasn't gonna be there for him all the time while I'm officially retired and he understood... but you? We both know that you won't be around for long.</p><p>All Might: I know...</p><p>Yui: Don't worry, he'll understand. Nobody can be exactly like you, not even Midoriya. But, what he can do, he can be the next symbol of peace.</p><p>All Might: And your son will be the next symbol of hope.</p><p>Yui: Mhm, and I know they will.</p><p>They hugged each other as Yui got up and left while All Might looked out the window, thinking about the future. The next day came as Aizawa had an announcement.</p><p>Aizawa: Well, it's almost time for summer vacation. Don't get too excited. You can't just relax an entire month.</p><p>Kaminari: Does that mean...?</p><p>Aizawa: You'll be training while you're camping in the woods.</p><p>Everyone cheered when they heard the news about the summer camp.</p><p>Mina: A big sleepover!</p><p>Mineta: Baths!</p><p>Tsuyu: Fireworks!</p><p>Mineta: Springs!</p><p>Iida: And s'mores!</p><p>Mineta: Skinny dipping!</p><p>Momo: We've been training in cities, so these will be very different conditions for most of us.</p><p>Radichio: True, but we still have to stay focused, no matter the environment. I've always wanted to go camping.</p><p>Josuke: I know, it sounds so fun. Plus with everyone going, it's even more fun!</p><p>Aizawa: However...</p><p>It got silent again once he used his quirk on them.</p><p>Aizawa: Those of you who don't pass the final exam before the semester is over... will have summer school.</p><p>Kirishima: Everyone, do you best!</p><p>Josuke: Oh man... I don't know. I suck at these exams.</p><p>Radichio: Oh relax, you'll do fine. Besides, if you want help, you can ask me and Momo.</p><p>Momo looked confused at him when he brought her up.</p><p>Momo: Wait, me?</p><p>Radichio: Of course you. You're the smartest one here, babe. We helped him before, so why not again?</p><p>Her eyes gleamed with joy and she became pumped and excited all of sudden.</p><p>Momo: Yes, of course! I can help you both with studying for the exams!</p><p>Josuke became surprised by her bouncy personality while Radichio was chuckling at her.</p><p>Josuke: Is she like this when it comes to helping people?</p><p>Radichio: She is, I find it cute.</p><p>Josuke: 'You find everything she does cute...'</p><p>He said in thought. Soon, school was over and everyone was heading home. Radichio was walking with his girls and his friend group until he was approached by a surprise guest.</p><p>Radichio: Wait, mom? What are you doing here?</p><p>Yui: What? I can't see my own son and see how he's doing?</p><p>He blushed in embarrassment while the others quietly chuckled to themselves.</p><p>Radichio: Mom...</p><p>Yui: But on a serious note, I want to talk to you about something. Come with me.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, alright. I'll meet up with you guys later.</p><p>Momo: Okay, we'll be waiting for you.</p><p>Yui: Actually, you too Momo. I want to talk with you as well.</p><p>They looked confused at each other and shrugged. They followed her as the others waited for them outside the school. They made it to a small room as Radichio and Momo sat on the sofa and Yui sat in a chair across.</p><p>Radichio: Was there something you wanted to talk about?</p><p>Momo: If this about our fight during our internship, then I want to say I'm deeply sorry about that. I was just so mad at myself at how I was falling behind and I didn't mean to take my anger out on him.</p><p>Yui: Huh? Oh no, it's not about that. I already told you that I understand why you had to. But, I wanted to tell you more about it. I want to tell you about his quirk.</p><p>They became surprised about the subject.</p><p>Radichio: My quirk? Is there another drawback to it?</p><p>Momo: Is he going to be okay?</p><p>She said worriedly as she held his hand.</p><p>Yui: Don't worry. There's no other drawbacks, so he'll be fine. Now, let me tell you about it's origins.</p><p>Radichio: It's origins?</p><p>Yui: Yes. You remember how I said your father and I was given these quirks?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah. You said you and him started with fire and ice and later got stronger and got the other two. Is there more to it?</p><p>Yui: Not exactly, but if you want to get stronger with this, then I'll have to tell you about its origins. The history behind the quirk that is known as...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elemental.</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yui POV</b>
</p><p>Right, so where do we begin? Ah yes, around when quirks were appearing. By the time quirks started appearing, the people had no idea how to deal with them yet. It was hard to tell people apart from being normal by that time.</p><p>Momo: Oh yeah, I remember seeing numerous articles about that. There were alot of protests about it.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, and if quirks didn't exist, then people would be taking interstellar holidays.</p><p>Yui: Mhm. Exactly. Society wasn't exactly in it's head around that time.</p><p>As the years went on, heroes began to appear more and the society we know now began to form. As hero society was forming, there was one person that had the ideal of a real hero. The one person that taught me everything I know now and what made me become the person I am today. This person was my master and the original user of the quirk, Elemental.</p><p>Radichio: Wait, you had a master?</p><p>Yui: Of course I did. He's the reason why I have this quirk now. He was well known around Japan during his time for his ideals. He was never really the hero type, but he still believed we were able to achieve peace.</p><p>Radichio: Woah, this guy must've been really popular.</p><p>Momo: So, what exactly was his quirk?</p><p>Yui: Like I said, he was the original user. You know what that means?</p><p>They took some time to think and judging by their faces, they figured it out.</p><p>Radichio/Momo: He was the original user to have all of them?!</p><p>Yui: Exactly. He had all the elements. Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning.</p><p>They sat there amazed to hear about the very first user of his quirk.</p><p>Radichio: Woah. But, you said he wasn't the hero type, so how did you get it?</p><p>Yui: Yes, he wasn't originally the hero type, that was until villains appeared more and they heard about him.</p><p>By the time villains heard about him, they tried to take the quirk for themselves. It was a foolish act for them to do. The first user was powerful and they went down with ease. But more powerful ones were starting to show up and he was getting cornered. So he made one choice. To find special people and give them his special power.</p><p>Radichio: Wait, he can do that?</p><p>Momo: Does that mean you and Radichio can too?</p><p>Yui: Not exactly. Let me explain.</p><p>Before he did that, he found a love interest like him. She only had two elements, water and air. And so, they had children having each element. For years they have been guarding these elements and their children were given their power. That, until around the time Zaine and I came to earth...</p><p>Radichio: Zaine? Is that...?</p><p>Yui: Your father's name? Yes, it is.</p><p>We were only young by then, so we hadn't met each other yet. But during that time, those users were disappearing. It wasn't due to their quirks, it was due to a powerful villain. They tried fighting back, but the villain was too strong for them. The villain was interested in the quirk, so they would only beat them until they were nearly dead. There was only one thing they had to do. They had to sacrifice themselves to prevent it from being taken.</p><p>They looked shocked at me when they heard that. I could see the fear in their eyes and they were holding each other's hands tightly.</p><p>Radichio: No way... There had to be another choice...</p><p>Yui: It's true. There was no other way.</p><p>Momo: I see. But what happened to the first?</p><p>Yui: He sensed their sacrifice, and when it came to his first children. Their power went back to him.</p><p>Momo: So... if Radichio didn't survive the USJ...</p><p>She said, sounding scared and sad.</p><p>Yui: Hey, hey. My son is tough, it'll take more than that to kill him. But would it go back to me? No. You see, as the years went on, it evolved. The quirk itself became like other quirks, so it would disappear along with the user.</p><p>Radichio: I see, and since it evolved, it changed a lot.</p><p>Yui: Exactly. It went from just controlling the element itself, to controlling it and enhancing your abilities, like your strength or durability. When it was our turn, we were given the fire and ice element and became stronger, gaining earth and lightning. And that's how you and your sister come in the picture. That's the story of how your quirks became what it is now.</p><p>Radichio: Wow. But, I have a few questions. The first user, what happened to him? How come you never brought him up?</p><p>I stayed quiet for a bit, but decided to tell him.</p><p>Yui: He died of old age. His quirk was like extra energy so it made him live a little longer. But, all of his family, including his wife, was gone. He was the last one.</p><p>Momo: Oh dear. That's so sad...</p><p>She said while covering her mouth and tears were slowly forming in her eyes. Radichio calmed her down as he comforted her.</p><p>Radichio: I'm guessing that we don't have that part of quirk either.</p><p>Yui: Mhm. Our life expectancy is still the same. But... there was a reason why he died from old age, and it came at a price.</p><p>They looked confused at me.</p><p>Radichio: A price? Wait, does it have to do with how you got your power?</p><p>Yui: Yes...</p><p>I said as I looked down in regret. During our time as heroes, me and Zaine soon met him and he took a liking in us. Saying how we were the image of what a hero is to him, how we were worthy. So, for days he trained us for his power, and when that day came, he gave it to us. He transferred it to us, but the price of it was shortening his life span. He became quirkless, and soon, his time came.</p><p>Radichio: So the fire and ice elements were the last ones he was holding on to?</p><p>Yui: Yes, and we trained harder with it, gaining the other two.</p><p>Momo: I guess that makes sense. But the villain? Did you ever face him?</p><p>Yui: We were bound to face him, and so we did.</p><p>Radichio: Did you beat him?</p><p>Yui: We did... but...</p><p>The memory of the fight was coming back to me and tears were slowly forming in my eyes and rolled down my face. We won the fight... but it came at a cost. A terrible cost.</p><p>Radichio: Mom?</p><p>I couldn't hold back my tears and I began to cry. They got up and came to my sides to comfort me.</p><p>Yui: T-There was no other way... It was our one choice... and... and...</p><p>Radichio: Dad...</p><p>He said as he sounded hurt when he figured it out.</p><p>Yui: I'm so... *sobs* sorry... I tried to save him but I couldn't. He... *sobs* he sacrificed himself to stop him... Taking out the villain... along...*sobs* with him... I'm so sorry...</p><p>I cried more as they continued to comfort me. I blamed myself for years for that day. If I was stronger, then he would still be here. If only I was stronger back then. If only...</p><p>Radichio: Hey, mom, it's okay. I may not know much about him yet, but I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way. He just wanted to keep us safe, and he wouldn't want to see you blame yourself for that.</p><p>I looked up at him and saw him and Momo smiling at me.</p><p>Momo: Yeah, and you're still my favorite hero. You taught me so much on how to be a better hero and a leader. You told me a hero will always never give up, no matter how things look.</p><p>Radichio: And they always protect everyone.</p><p>I wiped my tears away and hugged them as I felt them hug me back.</p><p>Yui: Thank you. I'm very proud of you both.</p><p>Momo: That really means a lot to me. But I must ask, what did you bring me here for?</p><p>Yui: Oh, right. That reminds me, there's another thing you should know about your quirk. It's the main thing I've been meaning to talk to you about.</p><p>We separated from the hug and they sat back down.</p><p>Yui: Right, so you know how when you use your power, you increase your abilities?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, it makes me go faster and make my attacks become harder. Is that what this is mostly about?</p><p>Yui: Half of it yes. See, the way that works is the energy of each element you use. Fire with strength, lightning with speed, and Ice is kinda a mix of both, but it's dominant one is speed.</p><p>Radichio: Okay, but what does this have to do with us?</p><p>Yui: It's simple. My quirk, the very same that you inherited, there was a secret that has not been tested yet.</p><p>Momo: A secret?</p><p>Yui: Yes. With its energy, I think you'll be able to share it with others and they'll be able to use your power.</p><p>They looked shocked to hear about this new ability. It's what me and Zaine have been testing for years. We never got to test yet, until I thought about it now.</p><p>Radichio: So, if I were to share some energy of my quirk with someone else, they'll have its power.</p><p>Yui: Yes but only briefly. It's a last resort, so if you ever think about it. Use it when you're out of options, okay?</p><p>Momo: Okay, but why me? What about the others? Shouldn't they know as well?</p><p>Yui: You can tell them if you want, it's your choice. But if word gets around about this ability...</p><p>Radichio: Then I'll just become a big target.</p><p>Yui: Exactly and we don't want that. I chose you Momo because I've seen how close you two are. You've known each other for years and you would do anything to keep each other safe.</p><p>Momo: *blushes* W-Well, we do love each other, so I'm willing to do anything for him.</p><p>Yui: And that's why I trust you and Kyoka with him. Now, let's go home. You have exams coming up. Don't want you to fail and end up going to summer school, if that's even possible with you two.</p><p>We laughed and were about to head out, but I stopped and remembered something.</p><p>Yui: Oh, before we go...</p><p>I whispered in their ears and I could see they blushed at what I told them.</p><p>Yui: If you ever decide to do IT again, maybe next time clean the sheets. It really leaves a smell.</p><p>Radichio: M-Mom!</p><p>Yui: What? I'm just saying. I had to wash your bed sheets and cover after you left and I smelt it.</p><p>Radichio: Oh my god you're so embarrassing...</p><p>Yui: Hey, this is between us so don't worry so much about it.</p><p>We left the school as we met up with his friends and we went home as each of them went their way back to their places while Momo and Kyoka stayed with us for tonight to study for the exams, along with Kari. He really picked the right girls for him and he's gonna be a good pro in the future. I'm glad to have these children with you, Zaine. </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Hi! I'm not dead(yet)! Yeah this chapter was really short since this is explaining the quirk and making the origin of it was really hard, but I guess this makes a good origin in a way. And that little energy share part, that's a little surprise for a future chapter.</b>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Prepare for the final exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Another day at UA as the school bell rang, signaling that class was over.</p><p>Aizawa: All right, That's it for class today. There's only one week left before your final exams begin. I'm sure you're all studying constantly, right? Don't forget to keep training. The written exam is only one element. There's also the practical portion to worry about. Good luck.</p><p>Aizawa said as he left and closed the door.</p><p>Kaminari(20th), Mina(19th): I've barely even taken notes this semester!</p><p>They both said in unison but one sounded relaxed and one sound panicked.</p><p>Kaminari: And with the sports festival and internship, I didn't have time to read the textbook!</p><p>Tokoyami(14th): It's true that we haven't had very much free time lately.</p><p>Even the bird himself was nervous about the finals.</p><p>Sato(12th): We'd barely learned anything when we took our midterms so they didn't seem all that hard, but I'm kinda worried about these. We've been through a lot, and they probably won't pull any punches when it comes to testing us.</p><p>Mineta(9th): As someone ranked in the top ten, I'm not that concerned.</p><p>Kaminari, Mina: What?! You were in ninth in the midterms?!</p><p>Mina: Aw, man, and here I thought you were one of us!</p><p>Kaminari:Don't you know weirdo little creeps like you are only likeable if they're kinda of stupid?! Who's going to love you now?!</p><p>They yelled in anger while Mineta kept his smug look.</p><p>Mineta: Everyone. Trust me.</p><p>Josuke(10th): Well, while you're acting all smug with your results, I'm here being at the bottom. I feel so stupid...</p><p>He said as he rested his face on his desk in disappointment.</p><p>Radichio: Oh come on dude. You're in tenth, so it's not that bad.</p><p>Josuke slowly sat up and looked at him with some hint of anger in his eyes.</p><p>Josuke: Say that again... Say that again MR. THIRD PLACE!!!</p><p>He yelled while Radichio looked away while chuckling a bit and a small sweat appeared on his head.</p><p>Radichio(3rd): Okay, I kinda deserved that...</p><p>Izuku(4th): Ashido, Kaminari, Josuke! We've still got time to study! That way, we'll all get to go to the training camp together. Right?</p><p>He said as he tried to cheer them up.</p><p>Iida(2nd): Yes! As, class rep, I have high hopes that we'll make UA proud.</p><p>Todoroki(5th): It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class isn't it?</p><p>Selvaria(2nd): And if you actually take notes, then you wouldn't be having this problem.</p><p>Kaminari: Why you gotta cut me down like that...?</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, and I do take notes!</p><p>Radichio: And by take notes you mean "borrowing" my notes?</p><p>Josuke: Shut up, you... you nerd!</p><p>Momo(1st): Hey, don't worry about it, you guys. I can catch you up to speed on the important topics if you want.</p><p>"You're the best, Yaomomo!"</p><p>Momo: But... I'm afraid I won't be any help when it comes to the practical, though.</p><p>She said while looking gloomy.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, babe, don't be like that. You'll do fine at the practical, I'm sure of it.</p><p>She looked with some hope in her eyes.</p><p>Momo: R-really?</p><p>Radichio: Positive!</p><p>He said as he gave her a warm smile. Her eyes widened a bit and then she smiled at him.</p><p>Momo: Okay, I'll do my best!</p><p>She said now, sounding confident in herself.</p><p>Kyoka(7th): I've been studying, but... could you help me out, too? I'm having some trouble understanding quadratic functions.</p><p>Momo: Really?</p><p>Josuke: Hey, if you want, you can ask this guy. He's a math genius.</p><p>He said as he pushed Radichio to her as he was slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Radichio: Josuke...</p><p>Sero(17th): Tutor me, please! Classical Japanese is killing me!</p><p>Momo: Uh...</p><p>Ojiro(8th): Is there room for one more? I'm afraid I'm falling behind a little.</p><p>"Pretty please!"</p><p>With her classmates asking her for help, she couldn't help but feel amazed and excited.</p><p>Momo: This is wonderful! Yes, let's do it!</p><p>"Alright!"</p><p>Momo: Okay, then. We can hold a study session at my residence over the weekend.</p><p>Mina: Seriously?! I can't wait to see your fancy digs!</p><p>Radichio: Oh trust me, her place is really great.</p><p>Momo: Oh! I must call mother and have her prepare the great hall for us to set up; it'll be the perfect spot.</p><p>She said as she was bouncing with excitement and the others, except Radichio, looked shocked at her.</p><p>Kyoka, Kaminari: 'Great hall...?'</p><p>Josuke: Am I hearing this right?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, her house is really big.</p><p>Momo: What kind of tea does everyone like? I'll have her make sure we're stocked.</p><p>Ojiro, Sero: 'That's overkill!'</p><p>Josuke: Wait how much tea does she exactly have?</p><p>Radichio: A lot. It's actually pretty good.</p><p>Momo: In my family, we always drink Harrods or Wedgwood, so if you have any other preference, let me know! When we're finished, you'll all be model students! I'll make it my personal duty to push you forward.</p><p>She said as they all looked like they were in paradise.</p><p>Kaminari: 'Is she humble bragging? Or does she not even realize what she's saying?'</p><p>Kyoka: 'She's so excited and bouncy that I don't even care.'</p><p>Josuke: Uhh... about that tea, I'm not so sure about the harry one.</p><p>Radichio: Harrods. It's Harrods tea.</p><p>Josuke: Right... Harold...</p><p>He said while smiling and feeling all fuzzy inside.</p><p>Radichio: No it's... Nevermind. So, do you need any help studying?</p><p>Akio(4th): Thanks, but I'm good. I got my girls to help me.</p><p>Alicia(8th): Are you sure you want my help? You're the one four places ahead of me.</p><p>She reminded him as she scratched her head in embarrassment.</p><p>Selvaria: I'd say you should still help. We can just help each other with where we're stuck at.</p><p>Alicia: Well... I guess it won't hurt to try.</p><p>Radichio: Well, I'll just leave you guys to do your thing. I gotta help this little one with his.</p><p>He said as he put his arm on Josuke's head and he was clearly mad.</p><p>Josuke: I'm not that short!</p><p>Radichio: Yet you're looking up at me now.</p><p>Josuke pouted at him while he was chuckling a little bit.</p><p>Momo: Oh, babe, that reminds me. I have to tell mother that you're coming over to help as well.</p><p>He stopped his chuckling and looked at her, slightly scared.</p><p>Radichio: ...Huh?</p><p>Momo: You're helping with tutoring right? I-I mean you don't have to. With you and Josuke, I thought you were gonna come over as well and help me with the tutoring.</p><p>Radichio: N-no it's not that. I'd be happy to help. It's just... well...</p><p>Josuke: Reminder, this guy is better helping with combat, not school stuff.</p><p>Radichio: Well, i-it's kinda that, but it's mostly seeing your parents again. What would they think of me?</p><p>He rubbed his arm in embarrassment as he asked worriedly.</p><p>Momo: I think they'll be happy to see you again. You don't have to worry so much, just stay calm and everything will be fine.</p><p>Radichio: Okay, I'll try. But one more thing, what will they think about us?</p><p>Momo: Us? I already told them that we're dating so we're fine.</p><p>Radichio: No, I meant us, like me, you and Kyoka being a thing?</p><p>Momo: Oh! I guess we'll have to wait and see.</p><p>After that, they left for lunch and were talking about the exams.</p><p>Josuke: Guys, I'm honestly scared about the practical. I have no clue what it's gonna be like.</p><p>Akio: It can't be that bad. It's not like they'll give us anything too crazy.</p><p>Radichio: They did put us against robots, twice.</p><p>Selvaria: You do have a point there.</p><p>Momo: Well, the written exam is just the stuff we learned from class, so we should be able to do those.</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah but this practical though. It's really bothering me.</p><p>She said sounding annoyed and Radichio tried to make her feel better by feeding her food. She was reluctant of it at first but she went with it.</p><p>Alicia: If the written exam is everything we learned in class, then so is the practical. So it'll probably cover combat training, rescue training and basic training too.</p><p>Radichio: Right, we'll have to stay in physical shape while we're studying-</p><p>He was interrupted when he yelped as something hit him hard in his head.</p><p>Radichio: Ow! Who the- Oh it's you.</p><p>He looked to see who it was and his face showed annoyance as the others followed suit.</p><p>Monoma: Oh, sorry. Your head's so big that it's hard to miss.</p><p>Radichio: You're from Class 1-B. Monoma was it? Maybe you should be more "careful" where you're walking, jackass...</p><p>He said that last part to himself quietly while his girls checked on his head and Josuke looked like he was ready to hurt someone.</p><p>Josuke: *whispers* Akio, just say the word.</p><p>Akio: *whispers* Not yet.</p><p>Monoma: I heard some of your classmates stumbled across the Hero killer and you got injured badly. Just like in the sports festival, Class 1-A isn't happy unless they're the center of attention. But you do realize you're not in the spotlight because people think you're good heroes, right?</p><p>Radichio: Uh no, I'm pretty sure it's-</p><p>Monoma: It's just that you keep (Radichio: Oh, great. I'm being ignored again.) getting into so much trouble. Here's food for thought: Someday, the rest of us might get caught up in your mess, and then we'll all become unwitting victims as well. What kind of horrible villains will you bring down upon us? What demon-</p><p>He was suddenly interrupted when someone chopped him in the neck and he fell down unconscious. It was revealed to be Kari who knocked him out and Kendo was with her.</p><p>Kari: That's not funny, Monoma. My brother got shot for crying out loud!</p><p>Kendo: And you heard what happened to Iida! Chill out!</p><p>Momo: Oh, it's Kendo and Kari.</p><p>Kari: Sorry about him. I'm pretty sure there's a hole where his heart should be.</p><p>Radichio: I think you knocked him out... Thanks for that, sis.</p><p>Kari: Don't mention it.</p><p>Kendo: So we were listening and I know you're all worried about what's going to be on the big final practical. I heard it's gonna be combat against robots, like the entrance exam.</p><p>Josuke: Robots, again? Ugh, just how many robots does this school have?</p><p>He slumped in his chair as he sounded annoyed.</p><p>Radichio: Wait, how do you know about this?</p><p>Kendo: One of my friends who's a few grades up filled me in. I know, cheating, but oh well.</p><p>Momo: I know. I hate cheating but I'm too nervous about this practical...</p><p>She said as she was shaking slightly and Radichio calmed her down. Turns out the annoying prick wasn't knocked out cold and he spoke quietly to them.</p><p>Monoma: What kind of idiot are you two? You just gave away our whole strategic advantage! This was our chance to finally pull ahead of that class full of idiots.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Radichio heard him and knocked him out with a neck chop.</p><p>Kari: *sighs* Thanks bro. I was not going to deal with this idiot.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah... don't mention it.</p><p>They then left them as they dragged him back to they're table.</p><p>Kyoka: Huh, she's like their class's big sister, and your sister is like the cool aunt.</p><p>He only nodded as he was still angry.</p><p>Momo: You're angry that he insulted us, aren't you?</p><p>He only nodded at her. Momo and Kyoka thought of a way to cheer him up as they got his food from his tray and tried to feed him. He may have been a bit pissed at the moment, but he let them feed him and he calmed down a bit.</p><p>Kyoka: Better?</p><p>He "hmm'd" in response and nodded. The weekend came as Radichio got dressed for going to Momo's place. He hasn't been there since he left and he's a bit worried about meeting her parents again. It was mostly their opinions on him after leaving her for a few years, but also how they would think of him being in a relationship between her and Kyoka. He calmed himself down a bit and went to her place. He arrived as he was the one there and was still amazed being back there.</p><p>Radichio: Wow... I kinda forget she was this rich. Doesn't change anything about her though. Here goes nothing.</p><p>He rang the doorbell and the gates opened already as he was taken a little bit. He took a deep breath and went in nervously. As he got to the door, he was about to knock on it, but the door was already opened and it showed Momo with an excited look on her face.</p><p>Momo: Hey, babe. Is it just you for now?</p><p>Radichio: Y-yeah, thought I got up a little early to help you set up for the others.</p><p>Momo: That's great! You're still nervous?</p><p>He only nodded at her as he was sweating a little bit.</p><p>Momo: Don't worry. My parents will understand, you don't have to be so scared.</p><p>Radichio: Okay, I'll cool myself down.</p><p>Momo: Fantastic. Now, come in. We have to prepare before the others get here!</p><p>She pulled him quickly as he was surprised by her but couldn't help but find her being cute like this. They got in the kitchen and he saw a woman that looked like an adult version of Momo with her raven colored hair being a little longer and she was sorting tea out.</p><p>Yumi: Momo, dear, did you see if it was one of your classmates?</p><p>Momo: Yes, but this one is very special.</p><p>She said, sounding very happy.</p><p>Yumi: Oh? Who is...</p><p>She looked up and became surprised to see Radichio.</p><p>Yumi: Is... is that?</p><p>Radichio: H-hey... Mrs. Yaoyorozu...</p><p>He said nervously. She walked up to him and eyed him up and down.</p><p>Yumi: Oh wow... You've really grown. Your mother must've been feeding a lot, huh? I guess a saiyan's gotta eat.</p><p>They chuckled at her small joke and he felt at ease a bit. He then yelped when he felt something touch his tail spot.</p><p>Yumi: O-oh! Sorry, I was just curious since you've lost your tail.</p><p>Radichio: I-it's fine, Mrs. Yaoyorozu.</p><p>Yumi: Oh, dear, you can just call me Yumi. No need for formalities. Are you to help for the study session?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, I thought Momo could use an extra hand.</p><p>Yumi: That's so sweet of you. You two make a lovely couple.</p><p>When she said that, Momo and Radichio looked at each other nervously. Yumi saw this and grew a bit worried and confused.</p><p>Yumi: What? Was it something I said?</p><p>Momo: N-no, we are a couple. It's just... we have to tell you something. Is father back yet?</p><p>Yumi: He's still on his way home. But you can tell me. Whatever it is, I'll understand and still support you both.</p><p>They went into the living room and told Yumi about Kyoka. All they said was how her and Radichio met at the entrance exam and both her and Momo had feelings for him. It was their idea for them to share him and they ended confessing their love to him and they started dating. Yumi looked surprised at them to hear all of this.</p><p>Yumi: Oh my.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, I know it's all weird and surprising to you, but our relationship is actually fine. I both treat them both with the same amount of love and I won't ever leave them, I promise.</p><p>Momo leaned her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his and he kissed her forehead.</p><p>Yumi: Actually, I'm okay with this.</p><p>Momo: Wait, really?</p><p>Yumi: Of course. I'm not going to judge you for who you date. If he wants to date two girls, then he can do that. And to tell the truth... I kind of knew.</p><p>This time, they really look surprised at her.</p><p>Radichio, Momo: Huh?</p><p>Yumi: Yui told me everything. I just haven't told your father yet. I wanted to keep it a surprise until he meets you and this Kyoka. You don't have to worry about anything.</p><p>Momo: See? I told you not to worry about anything.</p><p>Radichio: I see... Mind if I help you with finishing up?</p><p>Yumi: Of course. I even made your favorite dish in case any of you got hungry.</p><p>Radichio sniffed the air and he smelled something familiar.</p><p>Radichio: Is that... italian food I smell?</p><p>Momo: Yeah, I thought since you liked that spaghetti we ate on our date, we kinda tried to make some other dishes. We're almost done.</p><p>Radichio: Really? Let me help. I've been learning how to make italian dishes.</p><p>He got up and went back to the kitchen and they followed him as they were finishing up everything for their friends. As Momo was preparing the tea, she took a glimpse of Radichio and looked to see without his jacket, he was wearing a turtleneck and he tied his hair up as it looked almost similar to hers. She was blushing as her heart was beating a bit fast to see him like that.</p><p>Yumi: You really love him, do you?</p><p>Momo: H-huh?</p><p>Yumi: I saw you stare at him with that lovely look in your eyes.</p><p>She realized she was staring for a while as she saw she wasn't done with getting the tea ready.</p><p>Momo: O-oh... Well, yes, I really do love him. He's just so amazing, I love everything about him.</p><p>She looked back at him as he was still making an italian dish. He noticed her looking at him and smiled back and waved at her. Momo felt her heart skip a beat and nervously waved back at him.</p><p>Yumi: 'Ah, young love.' I'll leave you two to finish up here while I prepare the main hall, okay?</p><p>She only nodded and Yumi chuckled at her and finished the main hall. Meanwhile, their classmates arrived and they were in awe about the size of her place.</p><p>Kaminari: Wow... I knew her family had cash, but I didn't know she was this rich!</p><p>They rang the doorbell and Momo's voice was heard.</p><p>Momo: I've been waiting for you, everyone! Please, come in!</p><p>The gates and they walked in. They sat down in the main hall as they waited for Momo and Radichio.</p><p>Ojiro: I could not feel any more out of place right now.</p><p>Sero: Yeah, me too.</p><p>Josuke: Radichio wasn't kidding about this place.</p><p>Mina: I know. Just how many times he's been here?</p><p>Kyoka: Probably a lot.</p><p>Josuke: And how much is a lot?</p><p>Radichio: Enough for me to memorize where each room is.</p><p>They heard his voice and looked to see him with Momo as she had a cart with almost everything prepared and she looked very happy with a pink aura around her. When Radichio appeared, Kyoka was blushing red when she saw him in his turtleneck and ponytail, and now he had some glasses on.</p><p>Momo: Is something wrong?</p><p>"No, everything's perfect!"</p><p>Radichio: Well, if any of you need anything, just ask one of us, okay?</p><p>They all nodded and began studying. As they were helping their classmates, Radichio was helping Josuke and Kyoka with math like problems while Momo was helping the others with other subjects. Josuke looked a bit frustrated but he kept his cool and was able to understand it. After some time, Momo suggested a little break for them to recharge for a bit and would get back to studying soon. As they were resting, Mina pulled Momo and Kyoka away for something while the boys looked confused.</p><p>Kaminari: What do you think they went off to do?</p><p>Sero: Probably just talk about some girl stuff.</p><p>Radichio: And as the guys in the house for now, we should respect their privacy.</p><p>Kaminari: Oh come on, dude. Wouldn't it hurt just to have a little peek at what they're doing?</p><p>Josuke: May I remind you that you're talking to the same guy who's dating two of those girls?</p><p>Ojiro: And those are the same girls of his you tricked into wearing those cheerleaders at the sports festival?</p><p>Kaminari then looked at Radichio as he looked angry at him as he was still mad at him for that trick.</p><p>Kaminari: G-good point.</p><p>They waited for the girls to come back and once they did, two of them were pink as Mina's skin while the others were surprised and blushing a little bit.</p><p>Mina: So boys, what do you think?</p><p>She said in a singing like voice as they were wearing maid outfits and Momo and Kyoka were blushing while looking either nervous or embarrassed.</p><p>Radichio: U-uh... wh-what's the meaning behind this?</p><p>Mina: Oh you know, just thought we could return the favor of you helping us with these exams.</p><p>Radichio: O-ok, but-</p><p>She silenced him with her finger before he could question her any further.</p><p>Mina: Ah, ah, ah. Just let your girls give you some attention and I give my attention to JoJo.</p><p>Kaminari: But what about us?</p><p>Mina: Ehhh... you can give each other attention.</p><p>Yeah, totally not suspicious. They let them treat them as they went back to work and each girl went with their respective boys. As Momo and Kyoka were with Radichio, he looked over to Mina and Josuke as they were fully focusing on tutoring each other and that's odd for both of them to do. They whispered to each other about this sudden scenario.</p><p>Radichio: Let me guess, this is an excuse for Mina to get closer with Josuke?</p><p>Momo: Mhm, she asked if I could make some maid outfits for this.</p><p>Kyoka: *groans* And she had to drag me into this as well.</p><p>Radichio: Huh, and how did she convince you both?</p><p>They looked away in embarrassment as their faces became a bit red.</p><p>Momo: W-well... it's not that she convinced us...</p><p>Radichio: Huh?</p><p>Kyoka: It's... just that... we kinda agreed with it...</p><p>She said as she tapped her earphone jacks together.</p><p>Momo: We just wanted to repay you for everything you did for us.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, I see. You didn't really have to do all of this for me, but thanks anyway.</p><p>He gave them a warm smile as they smiled back at them and went back tutoring. The day of the exams came and they were prepared. The written exam came first and few of them were calm, struggling a little a bit or were completely dead focused on it.</p><p>Aizawa: Alright, put your pencils down. The last person in each row bring the answer sheets to me.</p><p>Mina: Thanks so much for all your help!</p><p>Kaminari: I didn't leave anything blank at least!</p><p>Josuke: I think I got this in the bag thanks to you!</p><p>They said as they thanked Radichio and Momo.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, no problem. You can ask us anytime for help, right?</p><p>Momo nodded at him and they turned in the sheets. The three days of the written exams were over and it was finally time for the practical exam. They all met at the practical exam area as they were in their costumes and they were greeted by a few people.</p><p>Aizawa: Now then. Let's begin the last test. Remember, it's possible to fail this final. If you want to go to camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes.</p><p>He said as all the UA staff were there.</p><p>Kyoka: Uh, why are all the teachers here?</p><p>Radichio: That's what I'm thinking.</p><p>Aizawa: I expect many of you have gathered information and believe you have some idea of what you'll be faced with today.</p><p>Kaminari: We're fighting those big ol' metal robots!</p><p>Mina: Fireworks! S'mores! Here we come, camp!</p><p>Suddenly, there was something that was moving in Aizawa's scarf and it popped out to be principal Nezu.</p><p>Nezu: Actually, this year's tests will be completely different, for various reasons.</p><p>Radichio, Josuke: Principle Nezu?</p><p>Momo: You're changing things?</p><p>Nezu: The tests now have a new focus. There will be Hero work, of course. But also teamwork and combat between actual people. So what does that mean for you? You students will be working together in pairs and your opponents will be one of our esteemed UA teachers!</p><p>They all became surprised and shocked to hear they were fighting against their teachers.</p><p>Uraraka: We're... fighting the teachers?</p><p>Aizawa: Additionally, your partners and your opponents have already been chosen. They were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting style, grades and interpersonal relationships. First, Yaoyorozu, Akatani and Todoroki are a team. Against me.</p><p>He said with a smug like look as the couple were a bit shook while Todoroki kept his usual look.</p><p>Aizawa: Then we have Midoriya paired with Bakugo.</p><p>They looked at each in shock.</p><p>Aizawa: And their opponent is...</p><p>From above, a figure came down and landed in front of them and they knew too well who it was.</p><p>All Might: I am here to fight!</p><p>Izuku, Bakugo: We're up against All Might?!</p><p>Radichio: Oh shoot... Can it get any worse?</p><p>Aizawa: Oh, I almost forgot. You five.</p><p>He said as he gestured to the five that were the only five person group of the class that did an internship together.</p><p>Aizawa: You may be facing each of us, but this only half of your part of the practical exam.</p><p>'Half of it?!'</p><p>They all thought at the same time.</p><p>Nezu: That's right. Someone very close did a last minute recommendation for specifically you five. I'm sure you can guess who it is.</p><p>They tried to put the pieces together until the sky became dark and thunder was heard. Another figure came from above and this one looked female. Once they landed, all five of them became shocked to see who it was. Their hero outfit was a light blue crop top jacket with a black battle suit undergarment with a sash on their belt. They had black arm braces on their forearms and fingerless gloves. They wore black boots that were mixed with black and blue.</p><p>Kyoka: No way...</p><p>Akio: You've got to be kidding me...</p><p>Josuke: There's no way...</p><p>Momo: We have to fight her...?</p><p>It was revealed to be Yui as she had a smug look on her face.</p><p>Yui: Guess who's back?</p><p>Radichio: Oh shit...</p><p>Iida: Language!</p><p>Nezu: And now, let's announce the teams and the teachers they'll be fighting in order!</p><p>1st Match- Cementoss vs. Sato, Akio and Kirishima</p><p>2nd Match- Ectoplasm vs Tsuyu and Tokoyami</p><p>3rd Match- Power Loader vs Iida, Selvaria and Ojiro</p><p>4th Match- Aizawa vs Momo, Radichio and Todoroki</p><p>5th Match- Thirteen vs Aoyama, Alica and Uraraka</p><p>6th Match- Nezu vs Mina and Kaminari</p><p>7th Match- Present Mic vs Koda, Josuke and Kyoka</p><p>8th Match- Snipe vs Hagakure and Shoji</p><p>9th Match- Midnight vs Sero and Mineta</p><p>10th Match- All Might vs Izuku and Bakugo</p><p>Final Match- Yui vs Radichio, Momo, Josuke, Kyoka and Akio</p><p>Nezu: To complete the exam, you'll have 30 minutes. In order to win, your objective is to put these handcuffs on your teacher. Or you can win if one of you manages to escape from the combat stage.</p><p>Kaminari: So we've either got to capture the teacher or run away. It's basically like the combat training.</p><p>Mina: Yeah, but is it really okay to just jet?</p><p>Nezu: Yup!</p><p>Josuke: So, we can just bail it? Sounds like a plan to me.</p><p>He said a bit jokingly and then Radichio nudged at him.</p><p>Present Mic: It's going to be much different than the combat training you all went through earlier. After all, you're up against people way better than you!</p><p>Kyoka: "Better"? Really? Wait, aren't you just the announcer?</p><p>Present Mic: Hey, watch yo mouth, girl! Have some respect!</p><p>A thought came to Josuke about Present Mic and he thought it was funny. He whispered it to Radichio and he was trying his best not to laugh.</p><p>Thirteen: This time, your exam will be very similar to a real battle. As strange as it is, think of us as villains.</p><p>Snipe: Assumin' you come across your enemy. If you think you can win against them, then fight. However...</p><p>Aizawa: ...in instances where you're outmatched, it would be smarter to run away and find help. Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya. I'm sure the three of you understand.</p><p>Akio: So basically, it's a fight or flight scenario.</p><p>Yui: Exactly. A test of your decision making skills. You may think your only choice is to bail.</p><p>All Might: That's why the support course made these super-clever accessories for us.</p><p>He then pulled a metal wristband thing.</p><p>Present Mic: Behold! Ultra-compressed weights!</p><p>All Might: These babies will add about half our body weight to our physiques. It's not much, but they will eat up our stamina and make it harder for us to move around.</p><p>Just as he put his on, he suddenly felt extreme weight on his body. The same goes for Yui as she was struggling a little bit.</p><p>Yui: Shoot. These are a lot heavier than you said, All Might.</p><p>All Might: We had a little contest for these designs, and young Hatsume ended up winning.</p><p>Izuku: Wow, good for Hatsume!</p><p>Radichio: Well, she did make our new costumes, so I kinda guess she had something to do with this.</p><p>Bakugo: You think we need a handicap to win against you? Well think again.</p><p>All Might laughed his usual laugh and gave him a glare as one of his eyes glowed. They're about to have a bad time.</p><p>All Might: This'll be fun.</p><p>Aizawa: Let's begin. The teams will take the practical exam in the order you were called. We have a stage prepared for you. Sato, Kirishima Mendez. You're up. Those waiting for their turn to fight can either watch the exams or try to strategize together as a team. It's your choice. That's all.</p><p>The pros went to their designated stages and the class either watched the first match or strategize for their owns. Radichio and Momo went to a room to strategize against Aizawa.</p><p>Radichio: We gotta come up with something to beat Mr. Aizawa. There's no doubt that he won't let us flee that easily. So, our only choice is to fight. And the way we're matched up like this, I think he did this to put us up against the teachers we'll have a hard time against. For us to pass, it's not just our strength, we have to overcome our own weaknesses.</p><p>Momo: Right...</p><p>She said as she was looking nervous. Radichio picked up on this and got worried for her.</p><p>Radichio: You nervous?</p><p>She only nodded at him.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, it's going to be alright. I may be a little nervous too, but I'm sure we can pass.</p><p>Momo: Are you sure? It can't be that easy. We're going against pros and your mother, and they have more experience than us. I don't think I can do this.</p><p>She said as she looked down and felt hopeless. Radichio then sat next to her as he lifted his mask onto his head and put his hand on hers.</p><p>Radichio: Momo, listen. You're the smartest, most bravest girl I have ever met. You always have a plan to win in any situation. You fought tough villains and managed to make it out.</p><p>Momo: That's only because you were there.</p><p>Radichio: No, that's because you never gave up on yourself. When you fought against at the sports festival, did you back down? No. You still fought me.</p><p>Momo: But, I lost to you.</p><p>Radichio: And that's okay. Sure, you lost, but sometimes it's okay to lose because with that loss, we can get back up and won't make that same mistake twice. You proved to me that you can hold on your own with our rematch at the internship.</p><p>Momo looked at him and felt her confidence slowly return.</p><p>Momo: I... I guess you're right.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, see? Plus, remember when we were kids, and those bullies were trying to pick on you, but I didn't let them? You did that with me. You saved me from getting hurt that one time.</p><p>Then, they heard an announcement about the first match.</p><p>"Sato and Kirishima have been knocked out. Exam over."</p><p>They became shocked to find out they lost already and grew more nervous. They figured Akio must've managed to pass, but still. He looked to see Momo was more nervous as she was breathing slightly harder.</p><p>Momo: I don't believe it... they went so fast... I-I don't think... I can do this...</p><p>Radichio: Hey, hey. Momo, calm down. Calm down, and look at me.</p><p>She tried to calm herself down but the thought of losing was getting to her head. Radichio could almost hear that her heartbeat was fast, showing her nervous she was.</p><p>Radichio: Okay, Momo, I get that you're scared, but this is how he'll be able to get to you and win. You have to overcome your fear and show you're not scared.</p><p>Momo: I-I... I...</p><p>She tried to get her words out, but she couldn't. He tried to think of a way to calm her down and one thing came to mind.</p><p>Radichio: You know why want you to become a hero right?</p><p>She looked at him and was slowly calming down.</p><p>Momo: W-what?</p><p>Radichio: The Momo I know was so determined to become a hero. What happened to her?</p><p>She was about to answer but pondered on the question for a bit.</p><p>Radichio: Well, let me tell you about her. She was really excited and was determined to do anything in order to become the hero she wanted to be. She looked up to my mom and wanted to be like her. A hero that always protects and never gives up. An inspiring leader that people will look up to. The Momo I know would never give up on herself and would always protect the people she loves.</p><p>She was amazed by his inspiration speech and felt motivated as her confidence was coming back.</p><p>Radichio: I'm gonna ask you again. Do you know why you want to become a hero?</p><p>Momo: I... I do.</p><p>Radichio: Then tell me why.</p><p>She took a moment to think and got her answer.</p><p>Momo: I want to become a hero because I want to protect everyone, and be able to save them, no matter what.</p><p>She said as looked more determined. He could still see that she was still nervous, but was proud of her.</p><p>Radichio: There's the Momo I know. We might not have a plan for now, but we will, and we're gonna win.</p><p>Momo: Mhm. Whatever it takes.</p><p>He looked surprised at her when she quoted his favorite movie and smiled at her. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and they waited for their turn. As they heard Tokoyami and Tsuyu pass their exam, and then Iida's, Selvaria's and Ojiro's. Now it was their turn. Todoroki then came into the room.</p><p>Todoroki: You guys ready?</p><p>They nodded at him as Radichio lifted his mask down and they made their way to their stage. When they were out of sight, Yui came around the corner and she smiled as she heard everything.</p><p>Yui: 'You two are really made for each other. Now go and pass this first part of your exam. I'll be waiting.'</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Yaoyorozu Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>It was the fourth match of the final exams and Todoroki, Radichio and Momo were up.</p><p>Todoroki: It's our turn now. Let's go.</p><p>Radichio: Right. Momo?</p><p>She jumped a bit when she heard her name.</p><p>Radichio: You alright? Still nervous?</p><p>Momo: Oh. No.</p><p>Todoroki: It's okay. With our opponent I don't blame you. Don't worry. I have a plan in mind for us.</p><p>She was a bit surprised to hear that he already had a plan ready. The buzzer then went off for them.</p><p>"Team Todoroki, Akatani, and Yaoyorozu. Practical exam. Ready, go!"</p><p>They started running towards the gate as Todoroki and Momo were down below and Radichio was jumping from above to look for Aizawa.</p><p>Todoroki: Yaoyorozu. Listen, I want you to keep making small objects. When you stop being able to and Akatani is no longer above us, it means Mr. Aizawa's close by. Our success depends on which one of us finds the other first. Once we spot, I'll draw him to me. Then you can run to the escape gate and win this thing for us. Just stay close until then.</p><p>She understood but looked a bit sad. Todoroki noticed and was about to say something until Radichio came down by them.</p><p>Radichio: Nothing. I don't see him yet.</p><p>Todoroki: Hm. We should keep our guard up just in case.</p><p>Radichio nodded and he turned his attention to Momo and saw how she looked.</p><p>Radichio: 'She probably still doesn't believe in herself just yet. Come on, Momo. You can do this.' Alright, let's get going.</p><p>Momo: Sure...</p><p>They began running again as Momo was making russian dolls that liked her in her costume.</p><p>Todoroki: Um. I guess those work okay, but what are they?</p><p>Momo: Oh, these things? They're just Russian nesting dolls.</p><p>Todoroki: Right. Let me know if you notice your Quirk acting strangely at all. And Akatani, keep your eyes out for him.</p><p>They continued running while Radichio kept a lookout for Aizawa.</p><p>Momo: I'd expect nothing less from you, Todoroki.</p><p>Todoroki: What do you mean?</p><p>Momo: You were able to come up with a plan to use against Mr. Aizawa so quickly. You knew exactly what was best as soon as we started.</p><p>Todoroki: This is nothing.</p><p>Radichio: Well, it's kinda something. We got a plan. Question is, will it really work out?</p><p>They stopped once they looked at him.</p><p>Momo: I don't understand.</p><p>Radichio: I'm saying it can't be that easy. If we've seen more of Mr. Aizawa's fighting style, then we could've came up with something earlier.</p><p>Momo: Right...</p><p>Just as Radichio was about to jump onto a building, he only did a regular jump for some reason.</p><p>Radichio: Wait, why can't I- Oh no!</p><p>Todoroki: Yaoyorozu, you're not making those dolls!</p><p>They all noticed and looked around for him.</p><p>Todoroki: He's coming!</p><p>Momo: I'm sorry!</p><p>Aizawa: If you know I'm here, then you should be acting.</p><p>Todoroki heard his voice as he landed behind him.</p><p>Aizawa: I would suggest that you prioritize evasion since I've taken your power from you.</p><p>Todoroki: Yaoyorozu, go!</p><p>He went in for a kick but Aizawa dodged him. Momo started running for the gate as Radichio went in for an attack.</p><p>Aizawa: Is that what your plan is? Then this will be simple.</p><p>He dodged a punch from Radichio and wrapped his scarf around them as he lifted them up to some power lines.</p><p>Aizawa: I was always going to catch you first since you're both the team's offense.</p><p>Todoroki: You think you caught us? This is nothing. We could easily free ourselves from these restraints in an instant.</p><p>Radichio: Wait, hold on, Todoroki. He's got something else up his sleeve.</p><p>Aizawa: As expected from Akatani. Always know it's never easy. Do whatever you want. Just be careful where you land.</p><p>He went through his pockets and threw out some caltrops underneath them.</p><p>Todoroki: Caltrops? This your strategy? You pretending to be some kind of ninja?</p><p>Aizawa: This is very different from when you faced the Hero Killer. I know about your quirks and what you can do. I'm perfectly prepared to defeat all of you. Your plan places most of the burden on yourself. It's nice you tried to be considerate with your teammates, but maybe you should have actually talked this over with them.</p><p>He went after Momo as they were left there hanging. Todoroki was left in thought about Aizawa's words. While he was thinking, he suddenly felt movement and looked to see Radichio was moving.</p><p>Todoroki: Akatani? What are you doing?</p><p>Radichio: Getting out of here of course.</p><p>Todoroki: But if you do, then you'll get yourself hurt.</p><p>Radichio: Not exactly.</p><p>Todoroki looked confused at him. He kept moving until his wrist was out and shot a lighting thread to a pole. He then used his strength to break himself free and then pulled himself to the pole.</p><p>Radichio: Mr. Aizawa may have gotten the best of us for now, but he forgot that one of us here is not exactly human.</p><p>Todoroki: 'That's right. He may have a quirk, but he's still a saiyan.' Shouldn't you free me too?</p><p>Radichio: I would, but we shouldn't risk getting caught again. I'm going after her, and we'll come back for you.</p><p>He left Todoroki there as he went after Momo and Aizawa.</p><p>Radichio: 'They probably got far. But, if I use my flames like I did during our internship...'</p><p>He stopped for a bit and closed his eyes. As his eyes were closed, he used the energy of his flames and concentrated.</p><p>Radichio: 'If I can control my body temperature with my flames, then I should be able to...'</p><p>He could only see darkness for a bit until it became slightly lighter and there were two orange figures in the distance.</p><p>Radichio: There!</p><p>He used his lighting to quickly catch up with them. He saw that Aizawa was behind her above and was about to catch her. He used more lighting and speeded up. Before Aizawa could get her, she suddenly disappeared in an instant.</p><p>Aizawa: 'Akatani. Should've guessed you got out.'</p><p>He then went after them. Somewhere close by, Momo was in an alley way as she looked out for Aizawa and was breathing hard.</p><p>Momo: That was too close. I almost got us caught... and failed... But, thank you-</p><p>She turned around to thank Radichio, but saw no one.</p><p>Momo: Radichio? Where'd you go?</p><p>Radichio: I'm right here.</p><p>Momo: Here? Where?</p><p>Radichio: Right here. I'm standing in front of you.</p><p>She supposedly looked behind but he wasn't there.</p><p>Radichio: That's behind you.</p><p>Momo: What? Where-</p><p>She felt something on her shoulders and got scared and was facing the other way now. She thought it was Aizawa, but nothing was there.</p><p>Momo: W-what?</p><p>Radichio: Now you're facing me.</p><p>Momo: Wait. Radichio?</p><p>She reached out for him until she poked something and heard him yelp as she briefly saw him.</p><p>Radichio: Ow! That was my eye you nearly poked out.</p><p>Momo: Oh! Sorry! But, you can go invisible?</p><p>She asked as she was amazed at his new ability. She began to see him more as electricity surrounded him and his body was more visible.</p><p>Radichio: I guess I can. I had no idea I could do this. But it does drain some energy though.</p><p>Momo: That's... amazing...</p><p>She said while looking down sad. He noticed her sadness and tried to cheer her up.</p><p>Radichio: You still think we can't do this?</p><p>Momo: No... I can't do anything right. I couldn't tell if I was going the right way, if I needed to take a shortcut, and I nearly got caught and made us lose. I just... I can't...</p><p>She said as tears were slowly welling up in her eyes and they were falling down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Radichio as he wiped her tears away.</p><p>Radichio: Momo, don't cry. Listen, I get it. You messed up, and that's fine. You remember what I said about messing up?</p><p>Momo: T-that we can get back up and try again.</p><p>Radichio: Right, and you won't make the mistake twice. You know why?</p><p>Momo: Why?</p><p>Radichio: Because you're Momo Yaoyorozu. The smartest girl and class rep of 1A, future pro hero Creati, and former childhood best friend that's now the love of my life. You never gave up on me, and I'm never giving up on you.</p><p>He said as he smiled at her. Momo felt moved by his words and was getting emotional. She pulled him into a hug as she silently sobbed.</p><p>Momo: Radichio... Thank you...</p><p>He hugged her back as he was soothing down her sobs. They separated from the hug as Momo looked more determined.</p><p>Momo: We have to go back for Todoroki and come up with a plan.</p><p>Radichio: You're right. We got no time left. Let's go.</p><p>They ran out of the alleyway as they went back for Todoroki. What they didn't know was that Aizawa was above them and he heard their conversation.</p><p>Aizawa: 'I may not be able to help her regain her confidence right now, but you can. Let's see if your new plan will work.'</p><p>He began to chase after them. Back with Todoroki, he was still hanging from the power lines waiting for them to return. He then heard his name being called and looked to see the couple returning.</p><p>Momo: Todoroki! Todoroki!</p><p>Todoroki: Yaoyorozu!</p><p>Momo: I'm sorry I came back. I couldn't-</p><p>Todoroki: Hey! Watch it! Mr. Aizawa's coming!</p><p>They looked to see Aizawa was coming and Radichio got into a fighting stance. He noticed Momo was looking scared as she looked at Todoroki and back at Aizawa coming for them and was confused on what to do. He put her shoulder, having her look at him and slightly calming down.</p><p>Todoroki: Yaoyorozu. You got a plan, don't you?</p><p>She then looked up at Todoroki.</p><p>Todoroki: Sorry I should've asked before and told either of you what to do. But you have an idea, right?</p><p>Momo: Your plan didn't work, so there's no way mine will be any good. We're all gonna fail...</p><p>Todoroki: Spit it already! I'm saying that you're the one who's better at this kinda stuff, not me!</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, and I may be good at combat, but not all the time.</p><p>He said as he threw an ice ball at the powerline, freezing it a little, but Aizawa jumped over it. He went to use the electricity from the lines but he had enough distance to erase his quirk.</p><p>Todoroki: When we were voting for class rep, you had two votes, remember? One of those votes was mine! Because I thought you would be the best at leading our class, and so does Akatani!</p><p>She looked at Todoroki as she thought about his words and Radichio's words from earlier.</p><p>Momo: 'I'm pathetic... but maybe...'</p><p>Aizawa got close and was over them.</p><p>Aizawa: Giving up?</p><p>Momo: Not yet.</p><p>She grabbed her dolls as Radichio knew what she was doing.</p><p>Momo: Radichio, Todoroki, close your eyes!</p><p>Radichio: Got it!</p><p>He shielded his eyes as Momo threw her dolls in the air.</p><p>Aizawa: 'What are these?'</p><p>He opened one and he saw there was a flash grenade inside. They all went off in a bright flashing light. Once the light died down, Radichio used his vortex move and moved the caltrops out of the way as Momo was letting Todoroki down.</p><p>Momo: You're right. I have an idea. A plan for us to win! This final exam isn't over. We can still beat Mr. Aizawa!</p><p>Aizawa landed in front of them as he was wiping his eyes and they got in a fighting stance.</p><p>Todoroki: So you've got a strategy.</p><p>Momo: Yes. I've been thinking about it from the beginning. His weakness.</p><p>Radichio: 'That's right. His eyes!' Alright, just tell us what to do. We're right behind you.</p><p>Aizawa went to grab her and they ran away from him as she explained her plan.</p><p>Momo: Since he was injured, his quirk has become unstable!</p><p>Todoroki: Because of what happened at the USJ? So we're going to exploit that.</p><p>Momo: Not yet. For now, we just need to get out of his field of vision. It's all a matter of timing. We're going to pass this final.</p><p>Todoroki: Timing?</p><p>Radichio: Oh, I get it! Just tell us when!</p><p>He was getting ready to use his quirk as they continued running. Aizawa extended his scarf to Todoroki and was about to capture him. Just then, Todoroki could feel his quirk active.</p><p>Todoroki: 'This is it!'</p><p>Radichio: Now, Todoroki!</p><p>Just like Momo predicted, they stopped and turned around as they sent their large ice wall attack they did at the sports festival. Aizawa stopped his chase and jumped back from the attack. Radichio and Todoroki were using their flames to unfreeze their bodies from the ice that was forming on them.</p><p>Todoroki: We blocked him with the wall the moment our quirks came back. We can use our powers again.</p><p>Radichio: Mhm. So, what's the rest of the plan-</p><p>He turned around to see Momo was facing the other way as she slightly opened the top of her costume and she was making a scarf. Radichio blushed and quickly looked away and told Todoroki not to look.</p><p>Radichio: I-is that Aizawa's scarf you're making?</p><p>Momo: It is. I don't know the material it's made of or precisely how it's constructed, so it's not exactly the same. But I created my own version with a special material woven into it. Since this is a residential area, we must keep collateral damage to a minimum.</p><p>Radichio: Right. If this was a real scenario, then our main priority would be to keep the fight away from the civilians. This is a fight we signed up for, but the people didn't.</p><p>Momo: And he moves his own restraining bonds so quickly. It makes it difficult to catch him. So, you see, here is my plan.</p><p>She discussed her plan and they understood it. After some time, they were ready to set it in motion. She made a catapult with the replica scarf.</p><p>Momo: What do you think, boys? I believe this has the highest chance of success. Or, at least, it's better than trying to run.</p><p>Radichio: If there's anything I learned from my mom, it's that it's okay to run, but sometimes you gotta fight in order to win. And we're gonna win.</p><p>Momo: We'll only get one chance. So is this alright with you?</p><p>Todoroki: Yeah. No complaints here.</p><p>Radichio: I'm down. But, if we got to make sure this works, I got an idea.</p><p>Momo: Alright, let's hear it.</p><p>As he explained his plan, Aizawa waited for them to come behind from the giant ice barrier. Then he saw a cloaked figure running and he went for it.</p><p>Aizawa: A disguise. I can't use my quirk if I can't see them. But whoever they sent, they're at a disadvantage too!</p><p>He wrapped his scarf around the figure only to find out it was just a mannequin and no one was there.</p><p>Aizawa: 'It was just a mannequin. Then that means-!'</p><p>Radichio came from behind him and shot his lightning tendrils from his wrists at him. Aizawa dodged in time as he stepped out of the way and erased his quirk.</p><p>Aizawa: Nice try.</p><p>Radichio: I wasn't even trying to catch you.</p><p>He was confused until he looked behind and saw Momo and Todoroki with the catapult.</p><p>Momo: 'Now, I just have to launch it!'</p><p>She went to trigger it but missed at first and Aizawa jumped back from them, trying to dodged but she managed to launch the scarf as it surrounded him.</p><p>Aizawa: 'It's a diversion!'</p><p>Momo: Todoroki! Blast your flames now!</p><p>Todoroki went to blast his flames but Aizawa erased his quirk. It looked like they lost, but there was one thing he forgot. They had another fire quirk user right behind him.</p><p>Aizawa: Wait, Akatani!</p><p>Radichio blasted his flames underneath him as they moved out of the way.</p><p>Aizawa: 'He's not aiming for me. Why not?'</p><p>Then, the scarf replica began to suddenly harden.</p><p>Momo: I'm not sure we have a chance of beating you in a full battle, Mr. Aizawa, but that's okay. Tell me something. Have you heard of nitinol alloy? When heated, it returns to its original shape in an instant.</p><p>The scarf then fully wrapped around him and captured him.</p><p>Radichio: In other words, it's a metal with shape memory!</p><p>Aizawa: Well, isn't that impressive.</p><p>They got him and put the handcuffs on his wrists.</p><p>Todoroki: It went exactly according to your plan. It was almost a little too smooth.</p><p>Radichio: Well of course it went well. This is Momo we're talking about here.</p><p>Momo: *blushes* Thanks, but honestly it shouldn't have worked out.</p><p>They looked confused at her.</p><p>Momo: When I was about to trigger the catapult, I made a big mistake. Mr. Aizawa noticed, but still jumped away. Even though he could have stopped me easily. I think he allowed himself to be captured by my plan on purpose.</p><p>Aizawa: I was trying to see what either Akatani or Todoroki would do. You were in my sights, but Akatani was behind still, remember? I thought he'd try to grab me again or Todoroki would freeze me. So I decided it would be best for me to back off. In doing so it looks like I ended playing right into your hands.</p><p>Todoroki: It really was just a matter of timing like you said, huh? Thanks, teammates.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, no problem.</p><p>They heard silent sobs and looked to see it was coming from Momo and Radichio got worried for her.</p><p>Todoroki: What's wrong? Do you feel sick?</p><p>Radichio: Was it something I said? If so, I'm so sorry!</p><p>Momo: No. It's nothing, really!</p><p>Radichio: Are you sure? I can make it up to you! I can take you on a second date, really!</p><p>Momo: No, I told you, I-I'm fine.</p><p>He was still trying to comfort her while Momo was telling her she was fine while Todoroki and Aizawa just watched them. The buzzer went off, signaling that the exam was over for them and they passed. As they went back to meet with the others, Josuke and Kyoka went to congratulate them but were slightly shocked to see Momo was crying a waterfall of tears and Radichio was trying to calm her down.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, babe. Please, stop crying.</p><p>Momo: I-I can't help it. I-it's just that- *sobs* I thought w-we were gonna fail- *sobs* because of me and I thought my plan wasn't *sobs* going to work and... and...</p><p>She only cried more as Radichio pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.</p><p>Josuke: U-uhh... Was this a bad time?</p><p>Kyoka: Is she okay?</p><p>Radichio: She's fine. Just... a little emotional that we managed to pass.</p><p>Kyoka: Right, well we're gonna watch Uraraka's match because of you know who wanted to.</p><p>Josuke: *blushes* J-Jiro!</p><p>He yelled at her while she gave him a smug look.</p><p>Radichio: Well, you two go ahead, we'll catch up with you later.</p><p>They left them as Radichio soothing down her sobs. She calmed down as he caressed her head.</p><p>Radichio: Feeling better?</p><p>She only nodded her head in the crook of his shoulder.</p><p>Radichio: Do you want to watch the other matches?</p><p>She shook her head and hugged him tighter.</p><p>Radichio: So, you wanna stay with me until then?</p><p>She nodded her head while he thought it was cute of her to act like this.</p><p>Radichio: Okay, I'll stay with you until our second match, alright?</p><p>She let out a small "okay" and they sat against the wall as she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his.</p><p>Radichio: I know I've been asking you this a lot, but you still want that second date.</p><p>Momo: Mhm. I'd love that.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, I'll ask Kyoka about joining us later, okay?</p><p>She nodded at him and cuddled closer to him. He nudged at Momo to let him go as he took off his jacket and put it around her. She was confused but she ignored it and hugged his arm. As they sat there, he soon heard small snoring and saw that Momo was sleeping on his shoulder. He thought they could use a quick nap until it was their turn and fell asleep with her until it would be their turn again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Passing the Finals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Alicia POV</b>
</p><p>It was me, Uraraka, and Aoyama against thirteen, and I gotta say... things were not looking so well with us.</p><p>Uraraka: Ah! Oh, man, but we were so close!</p><p>Thirteen: There's no way I'll let you get away that easily!</p><p>We almost had Thirteen, but she turned the tables on us with her black hole quirk. We were holding onto the rails trying not to get sucked in, but it was getting harder by the minute.</p><p>Uraraka: It's getting stronger the closer Thirteen gets!</p><p>Alicia: I noticed that!</p><p>Thirteen: I'm not great at combat, but I am excellent at capturing.</p><p>Aoyama: Ah! I guess you could say this quirk really sucks, doesn't it?</p><p>Alicia: Aoyama, now's not the time!</p><p>Uraraka: Yeah, we're in big trouble here!</p><p>Aoyama: My costume's not just chic.</p><p>We looked confused at him as he explained his costume. His quirk is Naval Laser, so he can shoot it from his belly button. But the more I look at it, it looks like he can channel his energy to the shoulders and kneepads of his costume. But that's not gonna work.</p><p>Alicia: Wait, Aoyama-!</p><p>He already shot his lasers through his knees.</p><p>Aoyama: You've got to worry about, mademoiselle!</p><p>Thirteen: I'll suck up your laser, too! And break it down to a molecular level!</p><p>She sucked away his laser, along with his shades.</p><p>Alicia: That's what I was trying to warn you about!</p><p>Aoyama: This is no joke.</p><p>Uraraka: What is your problem?!</p><p>Aoyama: I have no flaws!</p><p>Alicia: 'Except for the stomach aches when you overdo your quirk.'</p><p>Okay, Alicia, think! How do I get us out of this mess? Come on. I may have gotten 8th in the midterm, but I'm smart when it comes to fighting. So think. What would Selvaria do? What would Akio do?</p><p>Aoyama: Hey.</p><p>Alicia: Not now, we're thinking here!</p><p>Aoyama: About your lover, Akio Mendez? And you, Uraraka, Josuke Harukita? Ah, how sweet.</p><p>We looked confused at him when he brought them up. Akio, I get. But why Josuke?</p><p>Aoyama: I understand you and Akio, mademoiselle. You are dating him, no?</p><p>Alicia: Well, yeah?</p><p>Aoyama: Hmm, and you, Uraraka. With Harukita. Is it... because you like him?</p><p>Her eyes widened as her cheeks as she blushed lightly. Her cheeks became red as she held her face and accidentally let go of the bars. She was about to be sucked away but I grabbed her. Suddenly I felt weight for a quick second and was being pulled back again. That's when it hit me. A way to win!</p><p>Alicia: Hold on, Twinkle star!</p><p>Aoyama: Hm? But my name is- ah!</p><p>I let go as I pulled him with me. Thirteen may be playing the villain, but she's still an actual hero. When she saw us let go, by instinct, she stopped using her quirk.</p><p>Alicia: Alright, Uraraka. Time to show us what you learned!</p><p>I tossed her at Thirteen, and she moved quickly as she pinned her to the ground and we followed suit. She put the handcuffs on her, having us pass our exam.</p><p>"Team Aoyama, Melchiott, and Uraraka have passed the final. Exam over!"</p><p>I sighed with relief as we managed to pass or final. We got off of Thirteen and were heading back to watch the other matches with the others. If Uraraka didn't let go, we would've failed if the timer went out. But, I don't think she let go on instinct. It was probably what Aoyama said to her. What was it?</p><p>
  <em>Aoyama: Is it... Because you like him?</em>
</p><p>Ooooohhh! She probably has a crush on Josuke. Oh! I should probably tell the others. I figured Akio was with Selvaria either helping with him planning for his second match or just being them and Josuke was watching her match, I should go to Radichio first. I went to look for Jiro and I found her looking inside a room.</p><p>Alicia: Hey, Jiro!</p><p>Jiro: *whispers* Shh. Can you keep it down?</p><p>Alicia: *whispers* Oh, sorry. What are you looking at?</p><p>She pointed in the room and I looked inside. What I saw was very wholesome and sweet. Radichio and Momo were sleeping together and she was wearing his jacket.</p><p>Alicia: Oh my god. They look so cute together!</p><p>Jiro: I know. I would join them, but I got my match next.</p><p>Alicia: Oh yeah, right. I think you should wake them up for their second match.</p><p>She nodded her head and went to wake them up from their nap.</p><p>
  <b>Radichio POV</b>
</p><p>I was having my nap with Momo until I felt something on my nose. I ignored it at first but I felt it again. I stirred in my sleep and slightly opened one of my eyes to see Kyoka was in front of me while smiling. She tapped my nose again as she chuckled a little.</p><p>Kyoka: Boop. Morning, sleepy head.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, hey, babe. *yawns* How long were we out? Is it your match already?</p><p>Kyoka: Nah. I'm next after Ashido and Kaminari.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, okay... Who are they going against?</p><p>
  <b>Josuke POV</b>
</p><p>Mina: What the crap is going on?!</p><p>Kaminari: I don't know but it's bad for us! And I'm guessing our opponent is behind it!</p><p>I may not hear what they're saying, but from the looks of it, it looks like that. Mina and Kaminari were up and they were going against Principal Nezu. He may look like a mouse or a bear or whatever he is, but like the other teachers, he shouldn't be underestimated. As we were watching, I heard the door open and saw Alicia, Akio and Jiro enter while Radichio and Momo were behind them but looked tired as she was hugging him from behind.</p><p>Josuke: Woah, you guys look tired.</p><p>Radichio: That's because we took a quick nap. Too bad it ended though</p><p>Momo: Mmm. Thirty more minutes...</p><p>Radichio: Babe, we still have our second part of our final. After this, we could nap all day, okay?</p><p>That sounds more like sleep than a nap. We continued to watch the match and saw that Nezu sealed off their path to the exit as he smashed stuff with the cran he's sitting in. We could hear him laughing like he was enjoying this... Should we be concerned?</p><p>Recovery Girl: In the past, humans conducted horrible experiments on Nezu. So in times like this, he gets his vengeance.</p><p>Yup, I think we should be concerned. It was enough to get the sleepy couple to wake up a little bit as they looked tired but were disturbed to hear that. For a while, they've been dodging and running from the principal. They tried to take a detour but he was two steps ahead of them. Eventually, they couldn't make it out in time and the buzzer rang.</p><p>"Team Ashido and Kaminari have failed due to the time expiring."</p><p>At least he left an escape route for them to leave. But still, they lost. And that means no summer camp for them, no time with Mina. The doors opened again and Uraraka entered and I felt my heartbeat went a bit faster.</p><p>Uraraka: What? Mina's team lost their battle?</p><p>Momo: Yes. The principal's game plan was flawless, they just couldn;t beat him.</p><p>Radichio: He basically outsmarted their outsmarting *yawns* only they didn't even outsmart him.</p><p>Uraraka: That's terrible! Oh, man, they must be crushed.</p><p>Iida: But you passed. Congratulations!</p><p>Uraraka: Thanks, you too, Iida.</p><p>Well, at least one of them is able to go. But it won't be the same.</p><p>Tsuyu: Ochaco. What were you talking to Aoyama about right before the end of your match against Thirteen?</p><p>She was about to say it but suddenly blushed as her face became red and was waving her hands around.</p><p>Uraraka: Ah, it was nothing! You got it all wrong!</p><p>Iida: What's the matter with you? Your face is... so red.</p><p>Jiro: Right... Well, we're up. Come on, shorty.</p><p>It didn't take long for me to understand who she was talking to and I got mad.</p><p>Josuke: I'm not even shorter than you!</p><p>She chuckled at me and we left for our match before she kissed Radichio and the cheek. We were in a forest like zone and we were against Present Mic. This may be easy. If we just stay low, and use my plan I told to Radichio, we might pass this thing.</p><p>"Team Koda, Harukita and Jiro. Practical exam. Ready, go!"</p><p>Jiro: Let's avoid combat with Present Mic if possible and head straight for the escape gate. Sound good?</p><p>Josuke: Works good for me. You with us?</p><p>Koda nodded at us and we made our way to the gate. Just as we were getting closer to the gate, some sort of scream was heard in front of us. Then, it hit us, literally. It was Present Mic's scream and it was so loud, we had to cover our ears but could still hear it a little.</p><p>Jiro: It's so loud!</p><p>Josuke: I know! Jeez, how is his voice not strained?!</p><p>It soon died down and I tried to get myself together.</p><p>Jiro: Koda, you can control animals with your quirk, can't you?</p><p>Josuke: Oh, yeah! Can you get some birds to peck him or something?</p><p>He waved his wands and started doing random poses.</p><p>Josuke: Uh... What is he doing?</p><p>Jiro: He's doing sign language. I think I can get what he's saying.</p><p>Koda: [Even if I wanted to order them to do that, Present Mic's voice will make the animals run away!]</p><p>Jiro: His shouts make me feel like my eardrums are gonna burst. He's not just better than I thought he'd be. He's like a super-powered death amp. A speaker of doom!</p><p>Josuke: Well that speaker should have a turn down volume. I like to hear thank you.</p><p>Kyoka: There's no way we can get close to him. I bet he's just standing at the gate waiting for us!</p><p>He hit with another loud soundwave and stopped us dead in our tracks.</p><p>Jiro: My ears!</p><p>Present Mic: <b>I'M GETTING BORED!</b></p><p>Josuke: And I'm getting irritated!</p><p>Jiro: I don't think I can take it anymore!</p><p>He just keeps screaming. At this point, we became a rock in a hard place and he had us pinned. If he keeps going at this rate, we might fail and go to summer school.</p><p>
  <b>Kyoka POV</b>
</p><p>Man this guy's voice is annoying! His loud voice went away as we shook it off.</p><p>Kyoka: Any more of this we might go deaf. So, what now?</p><p>I tried to come up with a plan, but then I heard whimpering. I looked to see if it was Koda, but it wasn't him. It hit me to realize that Harukita was the one that was whimpering. I looked behind to see he was on his knees as he covered his ears and he was shaking.</p><p>Josuke: *quietly* I-I can't...</p><p>Kyoka: What?</p><p>Josuke: I-I can't do this. He's too s-strong. I can't d-do anything to help. We're all gonna fail.</p><p>He sounded scared and serious. I've never seen him like this. Usually he's all bubbly and full of energy, and when we went against villains, he was scared but still maintained himself. But this, he's really scared.</p><p>Kyoka: Hey, hey. Harukita, calm down. We're gonna pass.</p><p>Josuke: No, we're not. How are we supposed to get past Present Mic if he got us pinned? It's useless...</p><p>His knuckles curled up as I could see small wet spots appear under him. He's actually scared. I'm not a motivator, but I'll try to push him to overcome his fear.</p><p>Kyoka: Harukita, look at me.</p><p>He slowly looked at me as tear stains were on his face.</p><p>Kyoka: Listen, I get that you're scared, and honestly, I am too.</p><p>Josuke: Y-you?</p><p>Kyoka: Yes, I am. I'm scared of failing and not being with Radichio. But I know I am because if there's anything I learned being with him, is to fight back what's biting you.</p><p>He stared at me as his eyes widened a bit. He looked away as he was thinking a bit. Is he having a flashback?</p><p>
  <b>Josuke POV</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aldera Junior High</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>It was lunch as I was minding my own business and was about to go eat. That was until I felt something on my shoulder and was now facing a guy taller than me and looked menacingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brock: Oi, shrimp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: I-it's Harukita...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brock: Whatever, don't correct me. Now, what are you doing on your own?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: I'm just going to lunch. Now, leave me alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was about to go to lunch but he got in front of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: Brock...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brock: Ah, ah, ah. You know the deal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: What deal?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brock: Don't act dumb with me. I want my money.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: What money? I don't have any.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I lied. I do have some, and he would usually "ask" me for some. At first, I would give it to him because he would threaten me with his quirk, but some guy Akio knew came in and helped me with my problem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brock: Oh ho. I see what it is. You think you're slick but you're not. Now I'm going to ask you again. I want. My. Money</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said in a threatening voice as I got scared a little. My body froze up a bit, but I calmed myself down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: S-sorry, but I don't have it. So just leave me alone, Brock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up in the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brock: So you think you're some tough guy now, huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was fully scared now and tried to get out of his grip. He was too strong for me to get out and he was giving me that threatening look. With no options left, I bit down on his hand as he screamed and threw me down on my back. I held my back in pain and saw that he was stomping towards me. I tried to hold him back with my quirk but he was still moving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brock: That's it, Harukita. You're dead meat!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His arms became silver and was about to punch me. I covered my face as I waited for the punch, but it never came. My eyes opened slowly to see his arm was being held back by something and he was pulled away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???: Picking on someone that's smaller than you. That's not very heroic of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I recognized that voice and looked to see it was Radichio with his edgy look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brock: Well, well, well. If it isn't the shrimp's bodyguard. You made big mistake trying to fight-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as he was about to put his hand on him, Radichio quickly behind him and pinched a pressure point on his neck. Brock fell down to the ground as he fell unconscious. Radichio wiped his hands and walked up to me and held his hand out to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: You alright?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: Y-yeah, I'm fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Hm, well your lunch says otherwise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said as we pointed out that my lunch was ruined now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: Oh...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Don't worry. I got you. Come on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: O-oh. Where are we going? Shouldn't we go with the others? And what about him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: I told the others that I needed some alone time, and I guess that alone time turned into a little talk with you, not that I don't mind or anything. And him... *sighs* He's a jerk, but we can't just leave like that. Help me with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I helped him with carrying Brock to the nurses office and said that he "slipped and fell". We then made our way to the rooftop of the school as we ate our lunch there. He had an extra pack, so he gave his other one to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: So, you tried to face him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: Yeah...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: And how'd that go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: I... It went awful. I tried to face my fear like you said, but I only got more scared. I tried to stop him with my quirk but he went through it. I just...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed as I felt he was staring at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: What's the point? I can't be a hero if I'm going to be a scaredy cat and have other people help me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sat against the wall but winced in pain from my back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Hey, easy. Look, it's okay to be scared. But you can't be scared all the time. Sometimes you gotta overcome your fear and fight back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: Really? How I'm supposed to do that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: You face your fear and show you're not afraid. Heroes can be afraid too. But at the end of the day, they always come out on top and show how brave they are. Trust me, I get the feeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He may look edgy, but he still shows some sort of emotions. He looked a bit sad and the photo in his pocket that he always takes with him tells us everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: But hey, at least you tried to fight back and put him in his place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: That was you who did all that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Put him in his place? Okay, I'll take that. But fighting back was all you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought for a moment and felt like he was right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: I... I guess you're right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Hm. See? More of that and you'll be a good hero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: I guess so. Thanks, Radichio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: No problem, shorty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked mad at him for that nickname while he chuckled a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: Seriously?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: What? You are shorter than me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: Only three inches! Three! Tres!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Yet you still come up to my chin and look up at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pouted as I crossed my arms and looked away from him. I was mad, but the way he said it, it sounded more like a friendly joke instead of a mean insult. I couldn't help but laugh at his joke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: Okay, I'll admit. That was a little funny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Feel better?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josuke: A lot better. Thanks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He patted me on my shoulder and we continued to eat our lunch. At least to know that I have actual friends that are there for me and actually believe in me.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Josuke got his thoughts together as he wiped his face and looked determined.</p><p>Josuke: You're right. If we're gonna pass, then we gotta overcome this loud speaker.</p><p>Kyoka chuckled a little to see him all determined and pumped now.</p><p>Kyoka: There we go. Now, what do we do?</p><p>As they thought of a plan, Kyoka looked and saw an ant. That gave her an idea.</p><p>Kyoka: Hey, Koda. You control bugs stuff, right? Look at this! An ally!</p><p>When she showed Koda the ant, he stared at it until he screamed and ran away as he hid behind a tree.</p><p>Kyoka: So... he doesn't like bugs.</p><p>Josuke: I can see that... but can't?</p><p>Present Mic: <b>THERE YOU ARE!</b></p><p>Present Mic's sudden voice boomed through the forest as they covered their ears. They couldn't take it as Kyoka went to put her jack into her boot as Josuke slowly put up his hand.</p><p>Josuke: This won't help much, but I can try to...</p><p>Kyoka: ...cancel him out!</p><p>They countered him as they sent a soundwave mixed psychokinetic wave that cancelled it out.</p><p>Josuke: That should do it...</p><p>Kyoka: Do you have a plan, Koda?</p><p>He only shook his head vigorously.</p><p>Josuke: Oh wait! That reminds me!</p><p>Kyoka: A plan?</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, yeah! I kinda forgot about it through one of those scream waves, but I got it now.</p><p>Kyoka: Well hurry up! Spill it to me.</p><p>He whispered his plan to her and she looked deadpanned at him.</p><p>Kyoka: You can't be serious...</p><p>Josuke: Oh I am! He may be all bark, literally, but he won't be able to resist what I'm about to do.</p><p>Kyoka: I... If you say so... What should we-</p><p>His voice boomed again and they could only hold their ears as they were stuck in place.</p><p>Josuke: But I can only do it if he just stops screaming!</p><p>Kyoka: Koda. Just tell me if it's possible for you to control bugs or not, okay?</p><p>He gave thumbs up saying that he could.</p><p>Kyoka: Good. Harukita, go!</p><p>Josuke: Got it!</p><p>He went ahead of them as he used his quirk on himself and flew to where Mic was. Kyoka stuck her jack into a rock and destroyed it as it revealed so many bugs. Koda screamed in fear when he saw the bugs.</p><p>Kyoka: Sorry, I know it's scary, but-</p><p>His voice boomed again and they could also hear Josuke screaming too.</p><p>Kyoka: Our opponent is way too strong! This is the only thing I can think of! And Harukita got something up his sleeve! If you can pull it off, we still have a chance. You can do it. You wanna be a hero, don't you? If so, then we gotta pass!</p><p>Koda looked at Kyoka and noticed that her ear was bleeding due to overuse of her quirk. Koda looked at the bugs and finally overcame his fear as he talked to the bugs. I mean literally. He did.</p><p>Kyoka: You can talk?!</p><p>With Present Mic, he was chilling as he waited for the trio. Then he grinned as he saw one of them appear in front of him.</p><p>Present Mic: Well, well. Looks like we got a survivor.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah... *pants* thanks for those screams by the way. *pants*</p><p>Present Mic: Thanks little dude. My voice is known to be a saint.</p><p>Josuke: 'That was sarcasm, but whatever.'</p><p>Present Mic: But now what are you gonna do? There's one of me and one of you. If you try to pass me, I'll just blow you black with my killer voice.</p><p>Josuke: Exactly, which is why I challenge you to a duel.</p><p>He got interested in Josuke's proposal.</p><p>Present Mic: Oh?</p><p>They stood there for some time as they stared each other down. Josuke suddenly started singing and dancing.</p><p>Josuke: Oooh child, these are gonna get easier.</p><p>Mic had a confused look while withe the others who were watching, they were confused as well while one of them were trying to hold their laughter. Momo picked up on this and face palmed in disappointment while trying to hold her laughter as well.</p><p>Akio: Eh? What is he doing?</p><p>Iida: Why is he dancing in the middle of an exam? There's not that time much left!</p><p>Momo: *sighs* Oh my god, you two are so much...</p><p>Izuku: Huh? I don't get it.</p><p>Radichio: *snickers* I-it's the... dance off to save the galaxy...</p><p>While some of them were still confused while Akio groaned in annoyance and Radichio burst out laughing and Momo slightly giggled. Back with Josuke and Present Mic, he was still dancing while Mic was still lost but slowly getting into it.</p><p>Present Mic: Uh, what are you doing?</p><p>Josuke: Dance off bro! Me and you!</p><p>Present Mic: Pfft? Really? With those lame moves?</p><p>Josuke: Oh yeah! And you wanna know what I call this dance? The Diversion!</p><p>As Mic was distracted, the ground cracked and he looked to see bugs spew out and crawl up his body.</p><p>Present Mic: 'They're ground from underground where sound doesn't travel well! Oh man, this is why I hate the outdoors so much!'</p><p>He screamed in fear as it was heard almost throughout the stage and the others were disgusted at what happened. Even the ear things on Radichio's mask showed how disgusted he was as they were down.</p><p>Iida: That's tough, even for a pro...</p><p>Izuku: Wow, Koda. Harsh move...</p><p>Radichio: Eugh. It's worse if you think about it...</p><p>Momo: Oh god, please don't put that in my head. I think I'm gonna be sick because of you...</p><p>They went past a passed out Present Mic and made it through the gate, passing their exam.</p><p>"Team Koda, Harukita and Jiro have passed the exam!"</p><p>They made their way to them as Kyoka got her patched and they saw it was only Josuke and Kyoka who made it. Clearly Radichio would get worried when he saw her ear as he walked up to her and checked it out.</p><p>Radichio: You okay?</p><p>Kyoka: I'm fine. I just overused my quirk.</p><p>Radichio: Okay, just be careful when we go again.</p><p>Kyoka: Heh. That's kinda rich coming from you.</p><p>Radichio: I deserved that one.</p><p>They chuckled at her comeback and watched the other matches. Shoji and Hagakure were able to pass theirs with her invisibility and they managed to cuff up Snipe. However when it was the ninth match, it wasn't really that amazing like the other ones.</p><p>Akio: At least one of them was heroic.</p><p>Radichio: Is it bad that I saw this coming?</p><p>Kyoka: I think we all saw this.</p><p>Sero was knocked out by Midnight's gas as he saved Mineta, and of course the grape boy would be more jealous than worried for his classmate.</p><p>Josuke: I may not like how he's perverted and stuff, but I'm in a way his friend, so you think he'll be able to pass.</p><p>Radichio: To be honest, I don't know. The guy's perverted and has no shame to show that, yes. But, first, he is smart so he probably got something up his sleeve. Second, at least he knows his boundaries when it comes to my girls.</p><p>Momo and Kyoka nodded as they agreed with him.</p><p>Akio: I'm with you. At first I thought he was gonna be the pervy one in this. Oh how the tables have turned. We're lucky that Aizawa didn't put the three of us against her.</p><p>Radichio and Josuke agreed as they shivered at the thought. In the end, Mineta trapped Midnight with his sticky balls(?) and got past her as he used Sero's tape as a mask to get through her gas and got them to pass.</p><p>Akio: Huh. Well what do you know.</p><p>Radichio: He actually pulled through. Not bad really. But he could work on his whole motivation to be a hero if he wants to be cool...</p><p>He said as he sweatdropped. Then, he felt something was wrong. Like there was something out of place. It didn't take long for him to find out that Izuku left for his match, which means him and Bakugo were going against All Might. And they were one match closer to the final boss. Their match against his own mother and number 3.</p><p>Momo: Hey, you're nervous?</p><p>She asked in a concerned voice as she noticed he was sweating a little and so was she.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah. For Deku, of course. But also for us.</p><p>Momo: It's okay. Bakugo may be complicated with teamwork, but he's gonna pass with him. And so are we.</p><p>She looked determined at him and he looked at his other teammates to see they were too. He smiled at them as he looked determined and watched Izuku's match. Of course, Bakugo wasn't cooperating with him first, causing them to get into an argument. That was until All Might used one of his smashes and sent a strong gust of wind right towards them. That was strong enough to destroy some buildings and reach the other side of the stage. For the entire match, Izuku and Bakugo were having a hard time working together as All Might was giving them a beating. Eventually, they managed to work together to distract him and make their way to the escape gate, but that turned south again. All Might broke both Bakugo's gauntlets and in a last ditch effort, Bakugo threw Izuku to make to the exit but All Might came in colliding with him, breaking his back in the process. Izuku still made his way to the gate, but he wasn't going to leave with his childhood friend and went to save him and they passed their exam.</p><p>Tsuyu: Thank goodness they passed.</p><p>Iida: That was a very intense match.</p><p>Uraraka: Yeah, at least they made it. Right Jo-</p><p>She looked to see Josuke wasn't there and they all noticed the others weren't either. That's when they realized that there was one more match. Uraraka looked worried and she looked back at the screen. Then, their classmates, except Izuku and Bakugo, came to see the final match.</p><p>Uraraka: 'Be careful, JoJo.'</p><p>With the final match group, they made their way to the final zone as they felt nervous like it was making it to the final boss of a game. But, they stayed determined as they were ready for what was coming next. They faced their teachers first, and that was no problem. But they're facing a pro, one that was All Might's sidekick once and was part of the top 3 rankings. They know it's going to be hard, but still faced forward and moved on. They made it to the large gate and stared up at it.</p><p>Radichio: You guys ready?</p><p>Kyoka: Ready as I'll ever be.</p><p>Josuke: I'm not backing down this time.</p><p>Akio: And I'll make sure we all make it through this, together.</p><p>Radichio looked at Momo as she looked back at him.</p><p>Radichio: Got a plan?</p><p>Momo: I do. I'm not sure it'll work, but we'll do everything we can to make it work.</p><p>He smiled at her to see her confidence is back.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, let's go.</p><p>The gate opened as they walked to face their final opponent and pass the final exams.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. End of the Final Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Radichio POV</b>
</p><p>This is it. Our second part of our final. The five of us against a pro. Not just any pro, my mother. She may have those weights, but she's still tough. Are we nervous? Yeah, we're kinda sweating here. But we're not gonna back down. Once the gate closed, our exam already began.</p><p>"Final match. Ready, go!"</p><p>Once the buzzer went off, the sky turned dark gray and thunder was heard. I breathed in deeply as I calmed myself down.</p><p>Radichio: Alright, let's finish it. No turning back now. We got one shot at this. So let's make this worth it and give everything we got.</p><p>They nodded in agreement and we made our way towards my mother.</p><p>
  <b>Yui POV</b>
</p><p>I was waiting on the other side of the stage for my five interns. Once I heard the buzzer went off for the exam, I made as small storm just for some special effects of this.</p><p>Yui: Okay, you can do this. Just don't overdo it.</p><p>I walked towards them and thought about how I got into this.</p><p>
  <b>Last week</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Nezu: So, you want to be part of the exam to test out your son's improvements?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Yeah, that's right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was talking to the principal and Aizawa as they got from the meeting of the teachers going against the students for their finals. I see why Aizawa paired them up with each team. Akio with Kirishima and Sato with him being able to help them pass the exam when they're at their limit. Kyoka with Josuke and Koda to most likely help with Koda being more social and Josuke overcoming his fear of failing. And finally, my son with Momo and Todoroki with helping gain her confidence back and Todoroki to communicate more with his classmates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nezu: I see, but I must ask. Why are you doing this? No parent has ever asked to face their child. It seems abnormal to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: I know, it's just... ever since he started showing signs of his quirk awakening, I was happy, but also scared for him and his sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aizawa: Why? They've been doing fine with their power, so what was there to be scared about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: See, his classmates have had their quirks since they were kids, so they had more time to develop and understand theirs more. But Radichio and Kari, they hardly had time and became late bloomers. Yes I'm proud, but I just want to make sure they know what they're doing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aizawa: Because of how reckless your son is of his body. Am I right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stared at him and looked away, confirming his answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nezu: Oh, I understand now. After hearing about how he wrecked his body multiple times like at the entrance exam and at the sports festival, you wanted to be a parent by helping him during his internship. And now you want to make sure he's doing okay by seeing it yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Well, yeah actually. It's not a surprise that you got that right. I just don't want to lose someone close to me again because of my own mistake. So please, I just want to know if I'm helping him or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I asked as my voice sounded shaky and they looked at me concerned. They looked at each other as they quietly discussed it. They seemed to come to an agreement as they nodded and looked back at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nezu: Mrs. Akatani, I say your proposal is approved! Your children have shown excellent work in hero training, so why not let this be the one chance to see how this works out?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aizawa: However, you have to wear the weights like the rest of us, so things won't get out of hand. Understand?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Yes! Thank you so much!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aizawa: Alright. Oh and one more thing. Since he's going to take it twice, and his twin is in 1B, we came up with something to make things a bit even.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I grew confused about this offer he was suggesting.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p><p>As I was walking through the fake destroyed city, I thought about the offer and wondered if this was the right thing to do.</p><p>
  <em>Aizawa: With your son taking the exam twice, so will Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Harukita, and Mendez. They interned along with him and seem to be very close with him. Try to hold back and don't cause too much damage.</em>
</p><p>Yui: 'Oh, Zaine. If only you were here. I would know if this is right or not.'</p><p>As I was in my thoughts, I looked up ahead to see they were walking towards me. They all had serious looks on their faces and understood the situation they were in. I took a deep breath and got serious. Let's see if they have what it takes.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>The group continued walking until they stopped and saw Yui in front of them. With the small storm above them, there was small wind in the area as it flowed through their hair and clothes.</p><p>Yui: Son.</p><p>Radichio: Mother.</p><p>Yui: You sure you want to do this? You could back down and call it a day, for both of us.</p><p>Radichio: Thanks, but once the buzzer starts, there's no turning back.</p><p>He said as they all got into a fighting stance, preparing their quirks. He could tell she was afraid of fighting him and he was vice versa.</p><p>Radichio: If you're worried about hurting me, you won't. We're saiyans, remember? We love to fight. But that doesn't mean to toss aside our true self. You taught me that.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she heard him say that. A grin appeared on her face as she got into a fighting stance.</p><p>Yui: What about you two? You want to back down and stay out of this?</p><p>Momo: No, I'm staying with him until the end.</p><p>Kyoka: And if this was an actual way of proving ourselves worthy to have him, I'd be happy to do it.</p><p>Josuke: That goes for us too!</p><p>Akio: In a brotherhood way of course... But, yeah!</p><p>They all looked determined to pass the final.</p><p>Yui: Fine, then so be it. You know that I'm a pro, so that means I'm more experienced than you.</p><p>Radichio: You are... until you trained us.</p><p>That's when the fight started. Radichio rushed at her with his lightning and they collided in a hand lock. They held each other in the lock until she threw him to the side. Momo then came in as she made a spear and swung at her. Yui dodged each swing while blocking some hits off and she nearly dodged each jab. When Momo went in for another swing from above, Yui grabbed her staff and threw it away and was going in for a punch. Momo reacted in time as she quickly made a shield and she was a blown back when the punch connected with the shield. Akio ignited his fists with flames and he rushed at her as Josuke and Kyoka followed suit. Back in the modertering room, the class was amazed by the action they were seeing. A 5 v 1 match and they were having a hard time seeing what was happening.</p><p>Kaminari: Woah! This is so cool!</p><p>Kirishma: Yeah! I was totally right about them being different.</p><p>Iida: But the question is, will they be able to pass?</p><p>While they were discussing, two girls were worried about their significant other while the other two were worried about their crush. Back in the battlefield, Radichio landed on the ground and held his hands out.</p><p>Radichio: Okay, Akio. Hit me!</p><p>Akio charged up his flames and shot a fire beam towards him. Radichio then caught it with his hands as it was turning into a ball and he sent it to Yui. She pushed away Momo and Kyoka as she turned around in time and blocked it with a fire shield and pushed her way through. While she was distracted, Josuke used his psychokinesis to make a psychic energy ball and threw it at her. Yui got close to Radichio and dispersed the beam as she grabbed him and used him as a shield and the energy ball hit him, knocking him away and hit him against Akio.</p><p>Josuke rushed at her as he used his quirk to reflect her fireball attacks. He was charging a psychic energy wave and once he got close, he was about to hit her with it but Yui dodged out of the way and grabbed his arm and tossed him to the boys.</p><p>Kyoka: Damn, she's really tough. She's hardly using her quirk.</p><p>Momo: I know. This is tougher than our first ones.</p><p>Kyoka: Well, what do we do?</p><p>Momo: We still have to keep going with the plan. Just keep giving her all we got.</p><p>She went into one of her pockets and ate a small pack of food that was enough to make a few items. Radichio got up as he shook his head and helped Akio and Josuke get up.</p><p>Radichio: You guys alright?</p><p>Akio: Besides getting our ass kicked? Yeah.</p><p>Josuke: Your mom's tough. Really tough.</p><p>Radichio: I know. I might have underestimated her. Time to spin things up a bit!</p><p>He said as a fire was circling around him into it became a vortex and surrounded him and he rushed at her. He was able to land some hits on her this time and she was having a hard time focusing on him. Kyoka then inserted her jack into her boot and sent a soundwave at her as Radichio jumped out of the way. While she was stunned by the soundwave, Momo then grabbed the shield she made and with its shape, she threw it similar to a familiar captain and landed some hits with it. Yui had enough and grabbed the shield as she threw it at a light pole and knocked it over as it was about to hit kyoka, but Radichio swooped in and saved her.</p><p>Kyoka: Thanks.</p><p>Radichio: Don't mention it.</p><p>They all regrouped as they were facing Yui now.</p><p>Yui: You kids are tough, I'll admit that. But this ends now.</p><p>The storm was getting stronger and her hands were covered by fire mixed with electricity and fire was coming out of the side of her eyes. Things were about to go down.</p><p>Josuke: That's not good. It's never good when the enemy affects the area!</p><p>Akio: For once, Josuke's right. (Josuke: Hey!) How are we supposed to beat her now?</p><p>Radichio: By going with the plan. She trained us, so we use what she taught us.</p><p>Momo: Right, and this is where it starts. Let's finish this!</p><p>They charged at her as they started their plan. Here's how it went. Once they met with Yui, they were going to keep fighting her until she started using her full power. That's when things are set in motion. First, Josuke and Kyoka would use their waves against Yui as she would take it but be stunned a little bit.</p><p>Josuke: Let's do it!</p><p>Kyoka: Got it!</p><p>They did so and sent their waves at Yui. Like Momo predicted, she was taking it, but was stunned for a while.</p><p>Momo: Alright, keep it you two!</p><p>Then, as they kept using their waves, at some point Yui would blow it away, and she did exactly that. Then Akio would come in and use his earth punch.</p><p>Akio: Time to rock this joint!</p><p>He punched his fist together as his hands glowed and magma ran up his arms. He then slammed his fist down as he sent a large dust wave and it blinded Yui.</p><p>Momo: Perfect! Now get us out of here, babe!</p><p>Radichio: Finally, my turn!</p><p>The rest of the plan was finished here. Radichio had the metal rope from earlier and he sent a lightning tendril from his wrists and grabbed everyone. He jumped over Yui as he threw the rope to her left and Momo threw another to her right. As Radichio landed, he and Akio blasted their flames under each rope and they hardened and caught Yui's arms.</p><p>Josuke: We got her!</p><p>Radichio: Not yet. Look.</p><p>They looked to see Yui was struggling to break out of the traps and she eventually did. She wiped the dirt from her face and glared at them.</p><p>Yui: Not bad, but it'll take more than that to-</p><p>She was interrupted when she had to jump back from a sudden ice wave coming straight towards her. She nearly got frozen as her arm was almost caught and she stared up at the large ice wall that distanced her from them.</p><p>Yui: Well played.</p><p>One the other side of the wall, the group already had a headstart and booked it for the escape gate. Radichio had Momo on his back as Josuke carried Kyoka with his telekinesis and Akio was flying from the flames from his feet.</p><p>Josuke: How much further?</p><p>Radichio: It shouldn't be that far. Our main goal is to make it to the escape gate while keeping my mom occupied.</p><p>Akio: You sure that ice wall will hold her long enough? She has fire you know.</p><p>Radichio: Don't worry. It should. That was my biggest one, so it'll take her a while to get past that.</p><p>They continued running until they could see the escape gate. They were relieved to see it, until something came up to them quickly.</p><p>Yui: I don't think so.</p><p>All they're eyes widened to her voice and before they had time to react, she already took them quickly, stopping them from reaching the gate.</p><p>Yui: You thought you could stop me that easily? I'll admit, blinding me was a smart trick, but there was one flaw. His ice is not strong enough yet. There was no way he was going to make it with you if he had ice on him forming.</p><p>They all looked shocked at her as they figured out their trick. In reality, while he was running, he was using his flames to cool himself down while Josuke helped him to keep up with them.</p><p>Yui: I'll be honest, I'll take full responsibility for that. I should've been a better mother and trained you better.</p><p>She said with regret in her voice and they all looked concerned at her. She recomposed herself and looked down at Radichio.</p><p>Yui: If only I taught you everything I knew, maybe you would've managed to beat me.</p><p>Radichio: I guess you're right... but did you teach me this?</p><p>He said with a smug look as he suddenly disappeared and Yui was caught off guard.</p><p>Yui: What the-?!</p><p>She looked around to find him to see where he'd go. While she was distracted, Momo and Kyoka whacked her while poles as she was caught off guard by their sudden recovery. She regained her focus and was about to use her electricity on them but was blown back by Josuke's psycho wave. She shook herself off and jumped away in the nick of time as earth spikes suddenly came towards her by Akio. Just as she landed, she was hit by something and looked to see Momo used the last of her strength to make a cannon.</p><p>Momo: T-there, this should do it. He should be able to make it now.</p><p>She fell to her knees as Kyoka went to her aid. That's when Yui realize, Radichio went invisible to go to the gate. She had to think quickly and thought of a way to bring him out. She got an idea as she sent a lightning attack straight towards the gate. They looked confused at Yui's sudden action, but Momo knew what she was doing.</p><p>Yui: 'If he has some sort of "Spidey sense" thing, then he should be able since he can only absorb electricity when he's focusing on making his body immune!"</p><p>Just as it was getting close to the gate, Radichio became more visible as his "spidey sense" told him to duck and he did at the last second and the attack tore off the left off his mask while it stunned him as he tripped.</p><p>Kyoka: Shit! She found out!</p><p>Josuke: What do we do?!</p><p>Akio: Just do anything to take her down!</p><p>They all went at her and tried to take her down, but she just dodged their attacks or pushed them back. Momo slowly sat up and saw them fighting Yui and saw Radichio close to the gate. She noticed that he was slowly getting back while still being stunned and made his way to the escape gate.</p><p>Momo: 'He's not fully stunned! I gotta stall her for him to make it in time!'</p><p>She tried to use whatever strength she had left in her, but fell back to the ground.</p><p>Momo: 'Come on, Momo! You gotta help! If I don't help them, then we'll lose and fail! Move dammit!'</p><p>With Radichio, he was limping towards the gate while his body was slowly going back to normal.</p><p>Radichio: 'Come on! Just a little more! If I can keep going, then we'll be able to pass!'</p><p>As he was getting closer, he looked back to see his team was stalling Yui for a bit, but she blew them away. She saw and rushed at him. His eyes widened and tried to run but his body still felt paralyzed.</p><p>Yui: It's too late! Give up!</p><p>She suddenly stopped as she jumped by someone and it revealed Momo on her back as she was pulling her back.</p><p>Momo: Go Radichio! Go!</p><p>He looked at the gate and back at her as he was having a hard time deciding what to do. He could pass the gate and pass, but Momo looked like she wasn't gonna hold on for much longer and Yui would reach and beat them.</p><p>Radichio: 'What do I do? Keep going or go back? Do I save them or save myself? I'm so lost! I don't know what to do!'</p><p>He continued thinking and soon made the decision and hoped it was the right decision. Just as Yui was about to pry Momo off of her, she was suddenly jumped by another person and this time it was Radichio.</p><p>Momo: Radichio? What are you doing?!</p><p>Radichio: I'm saving you!</p><p>Momo: But why? Why would you come back for me?</p><p>Radichio: Because that's what heroes do. They save and protect. Always!</p><p>She looked surprised at him and nodded her head at him.</p><p>Momo: Alright, then let's do this!</p><p>They worked together to take down as they held her arms and pushed her into walls. Although it was doing some type of damage, she was still too tough for them. She used her lighting as a flash to blind Momo for a bit and she let go of her and she then tossed Radichio to her, knocking them down. They tried to get up but they felt too weak and Yui put her foot on Radichio's chest.</p><p>Yui: You did well fighting me. I'm impressed really. But this is where you have to give up... please.</p><p>She said that last part quietly to herself. She felt pressure on her legs and looked down to see Radichio gripping on her leg.</p><p>Radichio: I won't... give up... that easily...</p><p>She looked surprised to see he would still fight despite his depleted strength and energy. Yui then felt pressure on her other leg as she looked back to see Momo was gripping onto her.</p><p>Momo: A hero... never quits...</p><p>Radichio: A hero fights... to save everyone and protect those... who can't protect themselves...</p><p>She saw the sheer determination in their eyes and was shocked they would still keep fighting until they win.</p><p>Radichio: I'm not afraid of losing... but... I'll never give up... because... the day I give up... is the day I stop being a hero... and there's no way in hell... that won't happen...!</p><p>He said as he tightened her grip on her. Yui looked to see Kyoka and Josuke were slowly getting too, and tried to keep themselves steady. She was amazed by how they're still moving and were willing to keep fighting. However, she was too distracted by one thing. She noticed something was wrong and before she could react, the buzzer went off.</p><p>"Team Akatani, Yaoyorozu, Harukita, Jiro, and Mendez have passed the exam. All matches for the practical portion of Class 1-A's final have now been completed."</p><p>The class cheered as their classmates were able to pass the exam. Yui was still confused on how they passed until she looked at the escape gate. She saw Akio leaning on the wall as he had a smug look on his face.</p><p>Akio: I said... I was gonna make sure... we all make it through this together...</p><p>She looked surprised at him and then smiled as she was proud at each of them.</p><p>Yui: 'Huh. I guess I was worried for nothing. You really know what you're doing. You managed to outsmart me with that plan of yours and unlocked something I didn't even know that was possible. I know I say this alot, but I'm proud of you. I really am'</p><p>She picked him up as Kyoka helped up Momo and they were both unconscious. Josuke helped Akio with him walking to the infirmary.</p><p>Kyoka: Wow, that was honestly... fun. I guess that's what being a saiyan feels like, huh?</p><p>Yui: It is. To others, this would be their purpose. Nothing but fighting for a living. But with my time here on earth, that changed for us. Now we do it just to be able to protect everyone we love. And I'm glad of that.</p><p>They made their way to the infirmary as they were getting healed by Recovery Girl while the two were still unconscious. She scolded Yui for how much of her strength she was using against them.</p><p>Recovery Girl: For goodness sake, Mrs. Akatani. Anymore of that power of yours, these kids might've been in a way worse condition than they already are!</p><p>Yui: I'm sorry! I was just so worried about my children. I'll be more careful next time!</p><p>Recovery Girl: Mmm... I'll never understand why you like to fight so much. But, I can see that you're just a mother looking out for her young. Just go easy on him next time. Including his friends! They're not like him you know.</p><p>Yui: Yes, ma'am!</p><p>Recovery Girl: Good. But, I have to ask, why do they have to be together like that?</p><p>She said as she was referring to Radichio sleeping with his girls as Momo was facing him and Kyoka was behind him.</p><p>Yui: Oh, I guess they kinda like it like that. I'd say let them have this and let them have this.</p><p>Recovery Girl: I guess so. You can wait in here for them to wake up if you want. It's your choice.</p><p>Yui: Thanks, but I'll wait for them outside. Don't want to disturb any of you.</p><p>Recovery Girl understood and waited for them to fully recover and go home. With that, the final exams were over and Class 1-A went on with their lives. With this experience, they've learned to overcome themselves and their fears, learn how to become better heroes and work together to stop any foe. What's in store for them next? Only time will tell.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mall Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>The dreadful finals were finally over and everyone was able to pass and go to camp. Well... Almost everyone.</p><p>Mina: E-everyone... I'm looking forward to hearing all your stories of how fun camp was.</p><p>She said as her voice was shaky and tears were rolling down her face and Sato, Kirishima and Kaminari looked dead inside.</p><p>Izuku: Maybe they'll end up letting you go. There might be a last-minute twist or somethin'.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah! This is Mr. Aizawa we're talking about, so he might be tricking us.</p><p>They said as Izuku tried to cheer them up and Josuke tried to stop Mina from crying.</p><p>Sero: Stop, Midoriya. By saying that out loud, you're just jinxing them.</p><p>Kaminari: They said whoever failed the exams would have to skip training camp and live in summer school hell. We didn't pass the practical so we're doomed. Don't you get it, Midoriya or did All Might knock all the brains outta you?!</p><p>He yelled as he nearly poked Izuku's eye out but Akio interfered and grabbed his arm before he could.</p><p>Akio: Take it easy, Kaminari. Sero might not get to go either since his team only passed thanks to Mineta.</p><p>Sero: Yeah, and I was knocked out the whole time, and since we don't know how they're scoring stuff, I might have flunked.</p><p>Kaminari: At least bring us back lots of camp souvenirs, please?!</p><p>The door then slammed open as Aizawa came in not looking too happy.</p><p>Aizawa: Once the bell rings you should be in your seats.</p><p>Like that, everyone was quickly in their seats.</p><p>Aizawa: Morning. Unfortunately, there are a few of you who did not pass your final exams. So, when it comes to the training camp in the woods... Everyone is going!</p><p>"It's a last minute twist!"</p><p>The failed group yelled in excitement.</p><p>Kirishima: We really get to go to camp?</p><p>Mina: Seriously?</p><p>Aizawa: Yeah. The good news is that no one bombed the written exam. Five failed the practical badly. Two teams, of course, and then Sero failed as well.</p><p>Sero: Aw! Crap, I knew it. Mineta made it to the gate, but I didn't do near enough to pass.</p><p>Aizawa: Allow me to explain. For the practical battles, the teachers made sure to leave a way for the students to win. Otherwise, you never would have stood a chance. We were interested in observing how each of you worked together and approached the task at hand.</p><p>Ojiro: But didn't you promise the teachers wouldn't be holding back?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, cause back there, that didn't feel like my mom's power was suppressed.</p><p>Aizawa: That was to get you on edge. Besides, the training camp will focus on building your strength. Those who failed need those lessons the most. We were never going to separate you. That was just a logical deception we used.</p><p>He said with his signature smile and everyone looked disappointed to hear that.</p><p>"A logical deception?!"</p><p>Radichio: So, he tricked us? Again?</p><p>Josuke: We were worried for nothing?!</p><p>Momo: And we faced your mother with her full power this whole time...? I'm not sure how to feel about this...</p><p>Akio: I can speak for all of us. We've been tricked, we've been backstabbed, and we've been quite possibly, bamboozled.</p><p>Iida: Mr. Aizawa this is the second time you've lied to us! Aren't you afraid we'll lose faith in you?!</p><p>Aizawa: That's a good point. I'll consider it. But I wasn't lying to you about everything. Failure is failure. We've prepared extra lessons for the five of you. Frankly, they'll be far tougher than what you'd face at summer school.</p><p>Their gloomy faces returned with that second twist. School ended and everyone was going home while given guides for the trip.</p><p>Josuke: Oh man. This is so exciting! We're gonna go camping together!</p><p>Momo: And it looks like we'll be staying the full week. This is gonna be so much fun!</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, but with how long we're staying there, we could get some more stuff.</p><p>Selvaria: Mhm. Some sun tan lotion would be nice if we're going to be out all day.</p><p>Hagakure: Guys, since we're off tomorrow and we finally finished exams, I have the best idea! Why doesn't Class 1-A go shopping together!</p><p>Kaminari: Hey, yeah! We've never hung out as a class before.</p><p>Radichio: Then I guess it's settled then. See everyone at the mall tomorrow?</p><p>Everyone agreed and all went home. The next day, they met up at the mall, minus Bakugo and Todoroki, and were amazed at the sight.</p><p>Mina: Oh, man, do I love this place. It's got tons of different stores to shop at and they're all super cool and hip. The Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall!</p><p>Radichio: Hey, this is where we had our first date at! That was really fun and I enjoyed it.</p><p>Momo: I know, we enjoyed it too.</p><p>Then, they heard voices and heard someone call them out.</p><p>Fan1: Woah! Aren't those UA students?!</p><p>Fan2: 1-A!</p><p>Fan3: I saw them on TV!</p><p>"The sports festival was so good!"</p><p>Uraraka: I can't believe they still remember that.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, and that was like a few weeks ago. Maybe a month. I kinda forgot about it.</p><p>Akio: Yeah. Anyways, I think with the training, I could get some workout clothes for it.</p><p>Radichio: Ooh! I was thinking the same thing. Like some heavy weights. Maybe we should browse together. What about you, Josuke?</p><p>Josuke: I'm down to go with you guys anywhere really. We should probably split up right?</p><p>Kirishma: Right, we should split up and look around? We can meet here again when we're done.</p><p>Mina: Great idea!</p><p>Kirishima: Perfect. Let's say we're all back around three?</p><p>"Sounds good!"</p><p>They all split up as they went shopping with other classmates or by themselves. With the three boys, they were checking out some equipment like some heavy weights or workout sleeves. They got what they wanted and continued shopping. While shopping, they accidentally bumped into someone.</p><p>???: Oh, sorry about that.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, it's fine. I...</p><p>He trailed off once he saw them. Something about them looked familiar. He couldn't see their face, but the raggedy dead colored blue hair was enough.</p><p>???: Oh, you're that guy from the sports festival, right? You came in second place next to that Bakugo guy.</p><p>Radichio: Uh, yeah. You've seen it?</p><p>???: Of course I have. Who hasn't? You were really something out there.</p><p>Radichio had an uneasy feeling about him. He didn't know what it was, but his senses were telling him not to trust him. Then, heard Akio call out to him.</p><p>Akio: Yo, Radichio, you alright?</p><p>Radichio: I'm fine. Just met a fan.</p><p>Josuke: A fan from the sports festival? Aw, man. How come you're the one here getting recognition but not me?</p><p>Radichio: 'You have two people admiring you..' Anyways, it was nice to meet you. I guess I'll see you another time?</p><p>???: ...Yeah, sure.</p><p>Radichio: Okay then. Oh and before I go.</p><p>He then whispered into his ear and the "fan" felt a bit surprised from what he told him. He then left them as the trio continued their shopping spree.</p><p>Akio: So, what'd you tell him?</p><p>Radichio: Nothing important. Just... keep an eye out for him alright?</p><p>They looked confused at him but shrugged it off. What actually happened was that he found out who he is and quietly told him this.</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Don't you try to hurt any of them. I'm not gonna stop you here because it'll cause a commotion. But, if you lay one finger on them, I'll find you and I'll make you regret it. Tomura Shigaraki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shigaraki: Hmph, Fine. If you say so. Radichio Akatani. Keep smiling while you still can.</em>
</p><p>Radichio shook that memory away and continued shopping with the boys. At some point, something caught Josuke's eyes and he stopped them.</p><p>Akio: Huh? Why are you stopping us?</p><p>Josuke: Question, ever wanted one of these?</p><p>They looked confused and saw what he was referring to. They had mixed reactions as they were either not amused or curious about it. Before they could answer, Josuke dragged them in and had them shop for what he wanted each of them to get.</p><p>
  <b>Momo POV</b>
</p><p>I was shopping with Jiro as we looked for stuff we needed for the trip. I was trying to see if I needed anything else before I could meet up back with the others. Then, I felt someone touch my shoulder and looked to see it was Ashido.</p><p>Momo: Oh, hey, Ashido. You're looking for something?</p><p>Ashido: Not really, but I wanted some advice.</p><p>Momo: Advice?</p><p>Ashido: Yeah for... dating.</p><p>Ashido is asking me for dating advice? That's weird. She looks like a dating expert and knows everything about it, so why would she ask me?</p><p>Momo: You want dating advice from me? Why? Is there someone you like?</p><p>Ashido: W-well, yeah. I mean I do, it's just I knew him for a while and I just wanted to know if there's anything I need to do to have him fall for me.</p><p>Kyoka: If you want advice, then just act yourself.</p><p>We heard Jiro as she was searching for a duffel bag.</p><p>Ashido: Huh? What do you mean?</p><p>Jiro: If you want this guy to like you back, then you should act yourself. We did that with Radichio, and look at us.</p><p>Ashido: Hmm, I guess I can do that. But how will I know he'll like me back?</p><p>Jiro: Oh, I'm sure he'll like you back. Besides, Harukita seems like the one to be into you.</p><p>When she blurted that out, Ashido's cheeks became more pink than he skin and was stuttering.</p><p>Ashido: J-JoJo? I have no idea what you're talking about. Who said anything about it being JoJo? That's crazy. You're crazy. Yup, I don't have a crush on him.</p><p>Jiro: Really? Then why's he standing right behind you?</p><p>She looked quickly behind her to see if he was there but was disappointed and got mad at Jiro for tricking her.</p><p>Ashido: Jiro!</p><p>Jiro: Got ya. So you do have a crush on him.</p><p>Ashido: I... Fine I do. Happy?</p><p>Jiro: Meh. We kinda knew the whole time.</p><p>Ashido: Was I really that obvious?</p><p>Momo: Well, calling him JoJo was one thing. But that maid outfit bit when we were studying made it more obvious.</p><p>Ashido: Oh... Maybe I should've saved that for later, huh?</p><p>She said nervously and scratched the back of her head.</p><p>Momo: Maybe. But what if we told you he likes you back?</p><p>Ashido: He does? Pfft, no way. I'm not falling for it. You guys are trying to trick me... right?</p><p>We looked at her as we slowly shook out our heads.</p><p>Ashido: So... he does like me?</p><p>We nodded our heads, confirming her answer. It took a while for her to process until her whole face became more pink and she became flustered.</p><p>Ashido: He does?! Oh, man, what do I do?! I figured some guys liked me but I never liked them back! This is the first time I actually liked someone and I don't know what to do! I never really made it this far!</p><p>Momo: Hey, hey. Calm down. There's nothing to worry about.</p><p>Jiro: You're just overreacting. He likes you back doesn't he? So all you gotta do is tell him how you feel and he'll feel the same way.</p><p>Ashido quickly calmed down when she thought about and she was already her usual self.</p><p>Ashido: Oh, yeah! Right. I guess I was overreacting. This should be easy as pie.</p><p>Jiro: But... there's one other thing you probably should know.</p><p>Ashido: Oh yeah?</p><p>We told her and she was freaking out again.</p><p>Ashido: He likes Uraraka too and she likes him?! I thought she would be heads over heels over Midoriya!</p><p>Jiro: Ironic isn't it?</p><p>Momo: Well, it's clear if he feels the same for the both of you, then you two should obviously share him.</p><p>Ashido: Oh, wait! We can just share him! Thanks, girls!</p><p>Momo: I just... nevermind.</p><p>She left us to go shopping but suddenly came back and was blushing.</p><p>Momo: What happened? Why'd you come back?</p><p>Ashido: T-that's why.</p><p>She pointed behind her and we looked to see what she was pointing at. We became a blushing mess as well at the sight.</p><p>Radichio: S-so, what do you think?</p><p>Akio: This is embarrassing...</p><p>Radichio was blushing as he held his arm and Akio was looking embarrassed while Josuke seemed oddly carefree about this. They all were wearing lipstick as Radichio was blue, Akio was Gold and Josuke was purple and Radichio was wearing a choker</p><p>Radichio: Why am I the only one wearing a choker?</p><p>Josuke: Cause it goes with your hair, dummy. So, girls, what do you think? Don't we look like one of those pretty boys?</p><p>Akio: I think we look gay.</p><p>He said in slight anger as Josuke nudged at him. I'll admit, Radichio does look pretty. Maybe more than that, but still pretty in a way.</p><p>Momo: W-well, I think you look pretty.</p><p>Radichio: R-really?</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah. M-maybe you should wear makeup more often. You seem to know how to do it.</p><p>Radichio: Well I do live with my mom and two sisters, so yeah...</p><p>He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. We then saw that Ashido was really interacting with Josuke as it looks like she was about to open up to him.</p><p>Josuke: So, you really like it?</p><p>Ashido: Yeah, it looks great on you!</p><p>Josuke: *blushes* O-oh, uh, thanks. I did it myself.</p><p>Radichio: No, you bought the makeup and choker, I did the makeup cause you didn't know what you were doing at first.</p><p>Josuke: S-shut up!</p><p>He shouted at Radichio as he gave him a smug look and Ashido giggled at him. Suddenly, a lot of people were moving and we looked out to see everyone exiting the mall. There were also heroes here and we got worried.</p><p>Momo: What's going on? Why are the heroes here?</p><p>Ashido: Did some villain attack happen?</p><p>Radichio: I don't know, but we gotta find the others.</p><p>We all agreed and went to find the others. Everyone managed to find each other as we met out in front. Turns out, Shigaraki was here and he had Midoriya as a hostage and Uraraka came in time to save and she told the authorities what happened. Sadly, the mall had the close for now, but what matters is that everyone is safe.</p><p>Akio: You two alright?</p><p>Selvaria: We're fine. I'm glad you're alright too.</p><p>Alicia: I was worried if he was going to do anything to you.</p><p>Radichio: Well, he's lucky that he didn't when we saw him.</p><p>Momo: You saw him?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah. Saw him while we went shopping. I didn't do anything at first because if the people heard about him being there earlier...</p><p>Iida: Then it would cause a commotion and the people would freak out.</p><p>Radichio: But still, Deku became his hostage because of me. Sorry about that.</p><p>Midoriya: It's fine, I get it. You didn't want to risk everyone getting hurt with him being hurt. That could've been any of us, so you don't have to feel sorry for me.</p><p>Radichio: If you say so. I'm just glad you're all okay. Get home safe, okay?</p><p>We all went our separate ways while me and Jiro went with Radichio as he walked us home. He dropped off Jiro first and then stopped by my place. Before he could, he may have had a talk with my mother, but he had to talk with my father. And he was more nervous with him.</p><p>Hikoshi: Ah, you must be Radichio. I've heard alot about you from my daughter.</p><p>Radichio: U-uh, yeah. I-it's an honor to meet you, s-sir.</p><p>Hikoshi: Why so nervous? We're friends with your mother, so you don't have to worry so much. I see you take care of my daughter very well, so I completely trust you with her.</p><p>Radichio: O-oh, I see. Thank you.</p><p>Hikoshi: But, I must ask. What is this thing about you dating two girls?</p><p>Radichio became nervous when he asked him that.</p><p>Hikoshi: You're not planning to betray my only daughter, are you?</p><p>Radichio: I-I... U-uh...</p><p>Momo: Dad! You're scaring him!</p><p>I pouted as I went to Radichio and helped him from passing out as I cooled him down.</p><p>Yumi: Seriously, dear. You're about to give him a heart attack.</p><p>Hikoshi: What? I'm joking! He's a good kid, so I trust him.</p><p>Yumi: But you know that Yui is a bit protective of her children. How would you feel if she found out that you nearly gave him a heart attack by "joking" with him.</p><p>Hikoshi: Oh... I see your point. I am deeply sorry about that. Forgive me.</p><p>Radichio: I-it's okay. I understand now... and I swear, I'll protect your daughter with my life.</p><p>Momo: Babe, now you're the one overdoing it...</p><p>Radichio: Hey, I'm just trying to make myself look good for parents!</p><p>Momo: That doesn't mean to act like your my knight in shining armor.</p><p>Radichio: I thought I was?</p><p>I facepalmed at his act while he was chuckling a little. I could hear my parents laughing a little too. They really like him I guess. That makes me really happy. After having some dinner and a chat with my parents, I was at the front door with Radichio as he was leaving.</p><p>Radichio: Your parents are really great. I guess I was worried about nothing.</p><p>Momo: I told you, you were.</p><p>Radichio: Hehe. Yeah. Well, I'll see you later.</p><p>He kissed me on the lips as we said goodbye to each other and he went home. I went to my room as I laid down on my bed and was giggling a lot when I was thinking about Radichio.</p><p>Yumi: Looks like someone's really in love.</p><p>I heard mother as she was standing outside the door.</p><p>Yumi: You really love him, huh?</p><p>Momo: I do. There's so many things I love about him, I don't know where to start. *sighs* He's so amazing.</p><p>Yumi: I can see he is. He treats both you and Jiro well. And I'm betting in other ways.~</p><p>She said playfully and it didn't long for me to understand as my face was already red.</p><p>Momo: M-mother!</p><p>Yumi: Hey, I'm kidding. I'm just saying that you're a great couple. Not perfect, but a great one. I can see you've been helping each other out lately.</p><p>Momo: He was my best friend, now we're dating and I thought I could repay him for everything he's done for me.</p><p>Yumi: And you did. You were definitely made for each other. All three of you. I'll leave you by yourself now. You got a big week coming up.</p><p>She left me in my room before hugging me and I got dressed as I got ready for bed. I laid down as I thought about this semester and how camping was going to be fun with the class, especially with Radichio.</p><p>Momo: 'We went through so much, it's like all of this started just yesterday. I'm really happy to be with him and I never want to leave his side.'</p><p>With him being the last thing on my mind, I slowly fell asleep and had a sweet dream about our future being bright as we were happy and together.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Saving with Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yui POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it’s the end of July. Meaning that the first semester is over and the camping trip is around the corner. Although, I do feel kinda bad that I might’ve gone a little too far at their finals, but I’m happy that they managed to pass. I was packing some things for Radichio for his trip as he was at the school doing special classes, until I got a message from All Might.</p><p>Yui: ‘Toshinori? What does he want?’</p><p>I read the message and he told me to meet him at UA for a class lesson. I was confused on what he needed me for at the school, but I guess I should go check it out. I got up to the school as I met All Might and we met up with Cementoss and Midnight.</p><p>Yui: Morning.</p><p>Cementoss: Perfect timing.</p><p>Midnight: You’re on TV right now. Some kind of retrospective.</p><p>All Might: About me?</p><p>We looked at the TV and saw it was talking about how All Might became the number one hero he is today. And looking at it, this seems a few years back. Probably around either I was in UA or before that. He looks a bit interesting but odd without those dramatic shadows.</p><p>All Might: That takes me back.</p><p>Midnight: How many decades?</p><p>That’s when All Might started coughing really hard when he was asked that.</p><p>Yui: Uh, maybe it’s best if you don’t ask that.</p><p>Midnight: Yeah, I see…</p><p>Cementoss: I know that costume. It’s from your young age!</p><p>All Might: Heh. Yep.</p><p>Midnight: Well spotted.</p><p>Yui: I suppose you were a fan?</p><p>Cementoss: Mhm. I’ve been a fan of All Might’s since I was just a little kid.</p><p>Midnight: Well, aren’t you an inspiration.</p><p>All Might stood there and turned into his muscle form, acting all smug.</p><p>All Might: No, not at all!</p><p>Yui: Right… Hey, who’s that?</p><p>I asked as I was referring to some guy that had brown hair and blue eyes and he was driving with All Might. Now that I take a more closer look at him, isn’t that-</p><p>Midnight: Wait, does he mean that David Shield?</p><p>Cementoss: Birds of a feather, and all that. It’s no surprise such elites found each other.</p><p>Yui: Wait, that’s David Shield?!</p><p>They all looked at me when I was surprised to hear about him.</p><p>All Might: You know Dave?</p><p>Yui: Not personally. I know about his work. But he was your sidekick?! Okay, oaky, calm down, calm yourself down.</p><p>I was fanning myself from passing out. It’s like I’m in my highschool days and I was fangirling about heroes when I saw them.</p><p>Midnight: I’m guessing you were a fan of his when you were younger. By the way, I’ve been wondering. Just… well…</p><p>Yui: Oh, I’m in my early 40’s. So, 42.</p><p>Midnight: You’re 42?! But, you look so… young!</p><p>Yui: Heh. Well, that’s one of the perks of being a saiyan.</p><p>Aizawa then came in for the lesson.</p><p>Aizawa: It’s about time to start to begin the special class.</p><p>Midnight: I have a few notes about my costume.</p><p>Cementoss: Not to worry. Everything is ready.</p><p>All Might: Let’s teach those wannabe pros a thing or two about hero-ing.</p><p>Yui: Right!... What are we doing?</p><p>
  <b>Radichio POV</b>
</p><p>During summer vacation, UA holds special classes to train during that time. And of course, some students of 1-A stayed home to relax while some of us came in and joined these classes.</p><p>Josuke, Kyoka: How did we get dragged into this...?</p><p>Radichio: Oh, come on, you two. I asked if you wanted to and you said yes.</p><p>Josuke: You said special classes for training. Not for school!</p><p>Momo: This is for training, yes. But we don’t know what they have for us in store. So we’ll have to wait and see.</p><p>It was the first day, so it was me, Deku, Momo, Josuke, Akio, Kyoka, Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu, Todoroki, and Bakugo. Mr. Aizawa and class started.</p><p>Aizawa: We’ll be running this course multiple times with small groups from your class. Today, it will be just eleven of you, but you’ll be split into two groups. Just so you know, this will be harder than your regular class. In this master class, you’ll be tasked with saving innocent bystanders. And capturing a villain.</p><p>So basically…</p><p>Josuke, Uraraka, Izuku: We’re not just studying, we’re playing heroes!</p><p>Aizawa glared at them and they sat back down.</p><p>Aizawa: It should be obvious. But villains commit many different types of crime. Each of your groups will be dispatched to a scene and will need to determine what happened there. Whether or not a villain was actually at fault. Whether or not you should fight. We will be judging your ability to assess the situation as well as how well you defuse it. Welcome your instructors.</p><p>The door slammed open as All Might entered through the back door.</p><p>All Might: I am here, sneaking in through the back door!</p><p>Izuku: All Might’s teaching us?!</p><p>Uraraka: You’re looking extra muscly today! Yowza!</p><p>Aizawa: He’s not the only one. Cementoss, Midnight, Present Mic, and Yui will be assisting. They’ll be acting as special trainers.</p><p>Radichio, Momo: Mom?!/Mrs. Akatani?!</p><p>This is like the third time where my mom has to help with anything school related. Now what is it this time?</p><p>Aizawa: Let's get started. Head to Ground Beta and we’ll begin.</p><p>We got dressed into our costumes and the first group went up, consisting of Deku, Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu, Todoroki and Bakugo. We waited for our turn as we tried to do something to pass time.</p><p>Akio: What do you think he’ll have us do?</p><p>Josuke: We’re not gonna fight your mom again are we?</p><p>Radichio: Nah. She’s probably gonna act as a bystander in this scenario. But why is she always dragged into this? I get substituting for Mr. Aizawa and going against her for our finals, but this is random. What’s next? She’s gonna start teaching at UA.</p><p>Momo: That seems unlikely to happen, but if it did, then that would be great. I’d love to learn more from her.</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, she seems pretty cool.</p><p>Radichio: Mmm… I guess it wouldn’t be so bad for her to teach here.</p><p>As time went by, it was finally our turn and we were ready to take on the scene.</p><p>Momo: What do you see?</p><p>Radichio: I see cardboard police cutouts.</p><p>Josuke: And jewelry.</p><p>We said as he looked around the corner as each of us popped our heads out like cartoon characters would.</p><p>Momo: Must be the crime scene then. Almost like the ones during our internship.</p><p>Aizawa: I’ll brief you on the situation. There’s been an attack in this jewelry store. The employees and customers have been taken hostage and barricaded inside. The number of villains and bystanders is unknown. As pro heroes, you have been asked by the police to intervene and resolve this incident to the best of your abilities. Verify the situation yourself and act accordingly. And don’t fail like the last group.</p><p>Josuke: Wait, fail? How did they fail?</p><p>Aizawa: I won’t be answering any questions. With that, let the capture training begin.</p><p>The buzzer went off and we started planning.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Akio: Okay, what’s our first move?</p><p>Momo: We have to find out how many villains and hostages are inside.</p><p>Josuke: How do we do that? Not all of us here are that stealthy.</p><p>Momo: Actually, there is a way. Radichio, you use your lightning to make yourself invisible. But since you can't hold for long, you’ll have to take a quick look and come back quickly.</p><p>Radichio: Got it.</p><p>Josuke: But what if it runs out when he’s looking?</p><p>Momo: That’s fone, because we’ll distract them. Jiro, your phone.</p><p>Kyoka pulled out her phone and called the place. All Might answered it and played his role as the villain.</p><p>All Might: Who’s this? The fuzz?</p><p>Kyoka: *whispers* All Might’s acting like the criminal. *To All Might* I’m a pro hero. Who are you?</p><p>All Might: Pro shmo. I’m not impressed.</p><p>While Kyoka was distracting him, Radichio went invisible and made his way to the top window to see the amount of people that were inside. He saw All Might in a villain like costume and the teachers in civilian clothes as they were tied up. He also saw his mom in her hero costume as she was tied up as well.</p><p>Radichio: ‘So it’s just one villain and four hostages. Three civilians and one pro’</p><p>He then noticed he was slowly becoming more visible and quickly ran back to the others.</p><p>Momo: How many people did you see?</p><p>Radichio: It’s only one villain with four hostages. One of the hostages is a pro. They must’ve came in earlier and tried to handle it themselves but got caught.</p><p>Momo: I see. If we want to save them then we have to- Quick, hide!</p><p>They quickly hid themselves as they saw All Might looking out the windows.</p><p>Josuke: What’s he doing?</p><p>Akio: He’s making sure that everyone’s gone.</p><p>Radichio: Then we’ll have to stay hidden until then. We have to find another way to get in.</p><p>As they were thinking, Aizawa knew what they were trying to plan, and he knew this scenario was no ordinary one. After some planning, they came up with something and were ready to enact it.</p><p>Momo: Okay, ready?</p><p>They all nodded and they went into action. Radichio made some ice as Akio used his fire and melted the ice, making it become a smokescreen. They made their way through and barged into the place. But they noticed something wrong.</p><p>Akio: Wait, where’s All- The villain?</p><p>Josuke: He was just here. Did he bail?</p><p>Kyoka: U-uh… guys?</p><p>They heard Kyoka’s voice as it sounded shaky and looked to where she was pointing. All eyes looked towards where she was pointing at and they became shocked.</p><p>Momo: The villain… he was…</p><p>Radichio: ...killed?</p><p>Dun dun DUN! They all looked at the body as there was a stab wound on the chest and there was a knife covered in blood nearby. Radichio went over to the body and checked for a pulse and he felt one.</p><p>Radichio: All Might’s alive, yes. But he’s acting so we’re supposed to think he’s dead.</p><p>Josuke: Okay, but what killed him?</p><p>Kyoka: Well here’s our first clue.</p><p>She picked up the bloodied knife as she was disgusted by it.</p><p>Akio: A knife. The building was surrounded, so no one outside could’ve done it.</p><p>Radichio: So what you’re saying is…</p><p>They looked at the hostages and all their guesses had to be right.</p><p>Akio: The murder… is one of them.</p><p>Momo: Wait, hold on. Let’s hear them out first. We gotta at least know the events unfolded.</p><p>First suspect, UA Jewelry Employee, Cemontoss.</p><p>Cementoss: I’m but a humble employee of this store. A villain suddenly and threatened me. I handed over the jewels, and then he tied me up.</p><p>Second suspect, Big Advertising Agency Employee, Midnight.</p><p>Midnight: I dropped by to pick up a few new pieces, and the villain was already here. He caught me while I was too surprised to resist him.</p><p>Third Suspect, Musician, Present Mic.</p><p>Present Mic: Yo, yo, my pros! What it do? I came to find a bomb-ass piece of frosting for my hottie GF. Then that villain laid me out flat. It was so not dope!</p><p>They all looked deadpanned at him as he was overdoing his role.</p><p>Radichio: Right… Anyways, when the villain first got here, was he already here?</p><p>Cementoss: Yes, he was browsing. The best knocked him unconscious and he was asleep for quite a long time.</p><p>Radichio: And when you came into the shop, ma’am, did you see these two already?</p><p>Midnight: I didn’t get a good look when I walked in. But when he was tying me up, I noticed these two men had been in different parts of the store.</p><p>Radichio: Okay, things are starting to add up a little. Now to our last suspect.</p><p>Fourth suspect, Pro Hero, Yui.</p><p>Yui: I got here a bit earlier when I heard all the commotion. I tried to sneak my way through the vents but got caught and couldn’t do anything from there.</p><p>Momo: Right, so far they seem innocent, but someone here is guilty. Excuse me, we need to take a quick look of your wallets and bags.</p><p>They gave them their items and saw only money and cards in them.</p><p>Radichio: Nothing but cash. They got enough money to buy their own jewelry.</p><p>Kyoka: There’s clearly a motive here, and it's not theft.</p><p>Josuke: Right, cause the bags still here and no one took it. So two villains?</p><p>Momo: If there were, they would probably talk about splitting up the loot, and the hostages would’ve heard them.</p><p>The hostages only told them they heard nothing and that the villain was working alone. Akio came from the back as he searched there.</p><p>Akio: Nothing back here. And there is a vent, so the pro checks out.</p><p>Radichio: Not just yet. Look.</p><p>He said he pointed towards another vent that was above them, and that looked like it could fit anyone in.</p><p>Radichio: If they went through the vent in the back, they wouldn’t have gotten caught. So she’s still a suspect.</p><p>Josuke: So, it still has to be one of them.</p><p>Midnight: I didn’t do it!</p><p>Cemontoss: I’m innocent!</p><p>Present Mic: I’m not goin’ down for this! It wasn’t me, yo!</p><p>Yui: And I was trying to save these people! I wouldn’t even think about killing somebody!</p><p>They all said as they were trying to prove themselves innocent.</p><p>Josuke: Then what do we do? Should we just call the police and let them handle it?</p><p>Kyoka: I hate to admit it, but he’s right. This is too frustrating to figure out.</p><p>Akio: It has to be one of them. But just who is it?</p><p>As they were thinking on what to do, Radichio was thinking about each suspect’s story and tried to piece them together.</p><p>Radichio: Something’s not right, I just know it.</p><p>Momo: It’s not adding up?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah. Why would the villain barricade himself in? Any villain would take the jewels and go before the police arrived, but stayed until then. So why?</p><p>Cementoss: Timing wise. The authorities arrived just as I was putting the jewelry in a bag for him. He had no opportunity to flee.</p><p>Josuke: Did you call the police here?</p><p>Cementoss: I never had the chance.</p><p>Momo: So someone outside must’ve done it. What about the pro? How’d you know about this if he never called?</p><p>She said as she addressed Yui.</p><p>Yui: Like I said, I got here when I heard all the commotion. I saw the police outside the store and entered through the roof.</p><p>Radichio: Right, and Present Mic was unconscious. So this all leads down to…</p><p>He trailed off as all eyes laid onto Midnight.</p><p>Radichio: Midnight.</p><p>Midnight: What? Me?</p><p>Radichio: You were the only one here after the villain was robbing the place and before the pro arrived.</p><p>Akio: Hold on, Radichio. Slow down. We can’t just jump to conclusions yet. Why would she call the police first and then let herself get caught?</p><p>Radichio: Here me out. Midnight… you knew this man before, didn’t you?</p><p>From the way she was looking, she confirmed his answer.</p><p>Momo: I understand where you’re going with this. You knew him for a while. Not just as an acquaintance, but you knew of his crimes. When you heard about him robbing this store, you had to call the police to stop him. But then you tried to stop him yourself. He must’ve felt shaken to see you and understood why you were there in the first place.</p><p>Radichio: Regardless, he continued and eventually tied you up with the rest. Eventually, the police arrived and he had to barricade himself in.</p><p>Midnight: No! Why would I willingly out myself in danger like that?</p><p>Radichio: Because you wanted to save him. Didn’t you?</p><p>She gasped as she looked shocked at him.</p><p>Radichio: No matter how many times you convinced him, he still did all of this. So with no other options left, you tried to force him yourself.</p><p>Josuke: Okay, but why would she kill him? She only wanted him arrested right?</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, there's no way she would do that.</p><p>Radichio: That’s because she didn’t. There was no murderer.</p><p>They all looked surprised at him.</p><p>Akio: So, a suicide?</p><p>Momo: Most likely. He must’ve had an escape plan, but then we showed up. But, he didn’t end himself so he wouldn’t be taken alive. He was worried about them.</p><p>When she said them, she was referring to not only Midnight, but Yui as well.</p><p>Radichio: The pro? Why them? I understand Midnight, but why my mo- her?</p><p>Momo: Because he was close to them. He must’ve been close friends with Yui, and she knew about his relationship and Midnight. When she heard about the robbery, she must’ve seen her trying to stop him herself and thought the same thing and tried to save them both.</p><p>Radichio: She was the only pro here because if word got out about his and Midnight’s relationship, she would get in all sorts of trouble. That’s why with nothing left, he had to end himself, to save her.</p><p>Midnight then, actfully, broke down as she couldn’t hold in her emotional feelings and cried while Yui held back her tears.</p><p>Kyoka: So, she was only trying to save him, but it was too late.</p><p>Josuke: That’s actually sad. Who knew they really loved each other that much and they only wanted to keep each other safe.</p><p>He said as tears were falling down his face and Akio patted his back.</p><p>Radichio: That's the truth behind this attack in the jewelry store.</p><p>Momo: So tragic…</p><p>She sounded sad as Radichio pulled her into a hug as he caressed her head and soothed down her small sobs.</p><p>Aizawa: Okay, that’s enough.</p><p>Midnight: Ooh! This was so fun!</p><p>“What a 180!”</p><p>They all sounded surprised when they saw Midnight became her usual self.</p><p>Aizawa: Thanks, you four. You’re all done here. Save your strength for the next group?</p><p>Present Mic: What’d you think of my acting?</p><p>Cementoss: I’d reel it in a bit.</p><p>Yui: Yeah, you were kind of overdoing it.</p><p>They left as Aizawa graded their group on how they took the scenario.</p><p>Aizawa: Akatani, Yaoyorozu. Your deductions were exactly what we had scripted for the scenario. The villain did stab himself with his own knife. It was smart work getting to that conclusion by asking a logical series of questions.</p><p>Kyoka: Wow. Getting actual praise from Mr. Aizawa.</p><p>Akio: You two did well.</p><p>They blushed and smiled as they were being complimented.</p><p>Aizawa: But, you were nearly perfect. You did better than the last group, but you still overlooked one major thing.</p><p>They all looked confused at him. They had the story right, but not all of it.</p><p>Aizawa: Therefore, you still earned zero points.</p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p>Akio: But how?!</p><p>Aizawa: Observe.</p><p>They looked where Aizawa was looking and saw what they missed.</p><p>Josuke: Hold on, the body’s gone! Which means…</p><p>They heard laughter and looked outside to see that All Might was running away.</p><p>“He’s alive!”</p><p>All Might: I am fleeing the scene and running towards freedom!</p><p>They all looked in disbelief that All Might turned out to be alive the whole time and they’ve been tricked.</p><p>Aizawa: You all were on the assumption that the villain was a corpse, so you didn’t tie him up. And that’s why you all fail. But, you did remember the pro was a part of the story, the last group didn’t and assumed she was just there.</p><p>Akio: Hold on! Is that even fair?! We checked his vitals and-</p><p>Aizawa: Exactly. Didn’t you realize that All Might gave you the hint about the truth? He tried to help you when Akatani felt for he heartbeat.</p><p>They thought back to when Radichio felt his beat and assumed that he made him lose character for a bit.</p><p>Aizawa: You felt it, right? You thought it wasn’t part of the act. But he was alive. That’s it for your special class. You’re dismissed.</p><p>He walked away as the group still were in disbelief on what happened.</p><p>Momo: So… we failed…?</p><p>Kyoka: That was a dirty trick!</p><p>Akio: That damn bastard faked his death just to get away! He didn’t even care for Midnight!</p><p>Josuke: But their love!</p><p>Radichio: It was…?!</p><p>Momo: ...n-never real?</p><p>They all asked after each sentence with different emotions. They just accepted it and just went home from there. As they went home, the boys were walking together as they were going to Radichio’s place.</p><p>Akio: I can’t believe we’ve been bamboozled.</p><p>Radichio: I know. If that was me…</p><p>Akio: That’s a big if right there.</p><p>Radichio: I would’ve faked it just to be with my girls and hide ourselves until the heat dies down.</p><p>Josuke: Hm. That’s not a bad idea. You two are lucky to have some girls that really love you. Wish I had someone like that.</p><p>Then, they heard someone call out to them, specifically Josuke, and they looked to see Uraraka was running towards them.</p><p>Uraraka: JoJo!</p><p>Josuke: Uraraka? What’s she doing here? Guys?</p><p>He looked around the see they weren’t by him anymore.</p><p>Josuke: Oh those sons of-</p><p>Uraraka: JoJo!</p><p>He blushed and looked at her as she was catching her breath.</p><p>Uraraka: Jo… Jo… There’s something *pants* I have to *pants* give me a sec… phew!</p><p>Josuke: O-oh. It’s fine. You can take your time.</p><p>She cooled down and got her thoughts together.</p><p>Uraraka: ‘Okay, it’s now or never!’ L-listen, JoJo? I’ve been meaning to tell you something...</p><p>Josuke felt his heartbeat go faster as he gave her his full attention and Uraraka was blushing as well.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah?</p><p>Uraraka: I was just wondering… Like, for the past few months, well at the entrance exam where we first met actually, I thought you were a nice and cool guy. Well, a bit clumsy too.</p><p>Josuke: Yeah, that was a bit clumsy of me back then.</p><p>He chuckled as she giggled.</p><p>Uraraka: Right, but over these past few months at UA, I… I actually wanted to spend more time with you. You’re sweet and kind, and your quirk is really amazing! It’s like mine, but a lot cooler.</p><p>Josuke: Really? There’s nothing really cool about it. Mine is like yours with making objects weightless. And we both get sick in a way if we go past our limits. So there’s something similar about us.</p><p>Uraraka: Hehe. I guess you're right. Look, I’m just gonna get to the point. I just wanted to say that I… I-I…</p><p>She tried to get the words out but it was like something was preventing her doing it. Josuke had a guess at what she was trying to say as he looked intrigued.</p><p>Josuke: I think I know you’re trying to say.</p><p>Uraraka: Y-you do?</p><p>Josuke: Yeah. And… here’s m-my answer.</p><p>He cupped her face as he pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised at first and then slowly sank into it. She hugged him close as she put her arms around his neck. They pulled away from the kiss as they stared into each other’s eyes.</p><p>Uraraka: You really love me?</p><p>Josuke: Of course I do. I loved you for a while. I’ve been meaning to tell you since the internship, but I kinda got scared so…</p><p>Uraraka: Oh. It’s okay. I was kinda scared too. So that makes two of us, huh?</p><p>They laughed a little and separated from the hug.</p><p>Josuke: So uh… Want to um… go on a date later?</p><p>Uraraka: Oh, I would love to! That reminds me, you know I-Island?</p><p>Josuke: I-Island? Isn’t that one island that moves around?</p><p>Uraraka: And is home to thousands of scientists? Yes, that island. I was wondering if you were coming to the exhibition. Yaoyorozu had some extra tickets and it’s just me, her, and Jiro are going.</p><p>Josuke: Oh that’s amazing! Is Mina not coming?</p><p>He asked, trying to not sound suspicious of his second crush.</p><p>Uraraka: Oh, she’s still coming to the island. Just not the expo. Besides, I know about your crush on her.</p><p>His face became more red and was a bit nervous about knowing that.</p><p>Josuke: Y-you do?</p><p>Uraraka: I do. And I’m okay with that.</p><p>Josuke: You are?</p><p>Uraraka: Of course I am. I’m okay with sharing you with her. But, you gotta share the same amount of love with us both, okay?</p><p>Josuke: Of course! I’ll treat you both equally. I’m not some idiot… Right?</p><p>She giggled at him and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>Uraraka: You’re not an idiot to us. Anyways, if you’re coming to the expo, then is it ok if we use our time there as a date?</p><p>Josuke: Hmm, I don’t know… I’m sure, we can. But, Mina’s not coming to the expo, and I don’t know if there’s any type of fancy restaurants there for us to eat at. Plus, I need a suit if I want to look good for this date.</p><p>He was rambling on about their date while Uraraka sweatdropped.</p><p>Uraraka: ‘He’s really thinking hard about this, huh?’</p><p>He continued his rambling until she silenced him with a kiss on the lips.</p><p>Uraraka: Don’t worry about it for now. We can figure something while we‘re there. I’ll see you there for our date, Josuke.~</p><p>She winked at him and left as he stood blushing while smiling and laughing like an idiot.</p><p>Josuke: Hehe. That was fun…</p><p>He was losing some balance and was gonna fall until Radichio came back in and caught him.</p><p>Radichio: So, how’d it go?</p><p>Josuke only signaled that it went okay as hearts appeared over his head.</p><p>Radichio: I’ll take it that it was good.</p><p>He carried Josuke back to his place and the three boys were in his room as they were chilling. Yui then entered as she had something behind her back.</p><p>Yui: Oh, boys. I got a surprise for you.</p><p>Radichio: A surprise? What is it?</p><p>Yui: So, you know how you won second place in the sports festival right?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, what about that?</p><p>Yui: Well, along with that, you also got tickets to go to the I-Expo exhibit!</p><p>She pulled three tickets behind her back and all three of them were excited now.</p><p>Radichio: I-Expo exhibit?!</p><p>Akio: You mean the same exhibit on I-Island?!</p><p>Josuke: Home to thousands of scientists and a perfect place for a date?!</p><p>Yui: A date? Nevermind, but yes. That same island. I thought we could have a little family-like vacation there while you’re on break, and your friends can come along.</p><p>Radichio: Really? Sweet! So when are we going?</p><p>Yui: Right now, actually.</p><p>They stood there in silence as they processed what they heard and became shocked and worried.</p><p>“What?! Now?!”</p><p>Yui: Yes now! Come on, hurry up and start packing! We’re going with Momo on her family’s private jet.</p><p>Radichio: Private jet?!</p><p>Josuke: How rich is your girlfriend?!</p><p>Yui: Focus! They’re waiting for us, so let’s not waste time and get going. You two let your parents know that you’re coming with me to the expo. And make sure you ask the school for your costumes.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!”</p><p>They rushed through packing everything they needed and made their way to meet the others. Kari was them as she was Yui’s plus one and had extra tickets for Selvaria and Alicia and they flew off to the island. What makes this better for everyone? TWO of the world’s top famous HEROES are going to be there.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Two Heroes Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yui POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a calm and nice day today. Everybody was minding their own business and having a conversation with other people. I was walking to a restaurant as I was meeting my date there. He's so romantic, we met when we were in high school and there was no other guy I could ask for than him. I noticed him outside, waiting for me, and I got his attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???: Oh, there you are. I was kind of worried that you wouldn't make it on time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: You always worry too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said jokingly as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???: Ready for our date?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: You know it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We wrapped our arms around each other and walked in, until we heard an explosion nearby. It came from down the street and there was smoke in the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: What was that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???: I don't know, but we should probably go check it out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Do we have to? I wanted to spend time with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pouted as I crossed my arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???: Well, we still can. You can come with me. Besides, we got our licenses now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I took a moment to think and made my decision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Okay, we'll check it out and then we'll have our date later. It wouldn't really be heroic of me if I put myself before someone else's life. Now let's get going.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???: I'm way ahead of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We sprinted off to the incident while we changed out of our clothes in an alleyway for a quick second. I got there first and saw villains fighting off some cops and they had bags of money.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Villain1: Keep fighting them off! Their numbers are going down! We'll get out of here soon!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Officer1: We need backup! We're sitting ducks out here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Officer2: Where are those heroes when you need them!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show time. I jumped from the top of the building and they stopped once I landed in between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Villain1: Who the hell is this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Villain2: Some cosplayer?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Cosplayer? No, no, no. Name's Yui, and I'm a hero. You guys can stay back. I got this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Officer1: And why should we listen to you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked back at them as my brows furrowed. At the last second, one the villains were about to attack me but I turned around quickly and grabbed their arm as I twisted it and flipped them down to the ground and everyone looked amazed or shocked at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: You were saying?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Officer1: Right... You take care of these guys, we'll make sure the people stay safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Got it. This is our fight, not theirs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The police backed out and kept the people from the fight. I cracked my neck and my knuckles and got ready for a fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Let's dance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all rushed at me as I fought and took them all down. I dodged each of their strikes and landed blows on each of them. Nearly all of them were knocked down as the last one left was supposedly the leader.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Villain Leader: Oh for the love of- I'll do it myself!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He dropped the bags and prepared himself. This guy looks like nothing, but he's giving off some odd vibes. I gotta stay sharp with this guy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Villain Leader: Bring it on!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He reeled his fist back as his arm got a little bigger. He threw his punch and his arm extended towards me. I dodged it in time and got out of the way before he could hit me with his arm coming back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: 'His quirk probably makes him stretch out any parts of his body and change their size. But like all quirks, there's a weakness behind them. Gotta stay focused if I want to find out and beat him.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I dodged his hits and tried to get close to him, but it seems that he doesn't want me to get close. I managed to throw him off his rhythm and got close to him and was going to knock him out. That was, until his stomach stretched out from my punch and sent me back to a wall. I tried to get up but was pinned down by his giant hand that was slowly crushing me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rubber: Nice try, but no has ever beaten, "The Rubber!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: That's such a cliche villain name- Gah!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tightened his grip and I could feel myself about to pop. Soon, he finally came in and saved me as he drop kicked the villain away and I got off his grip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???: That's my fiance you're hurting. Didn't your mother teach you not to hit a lady?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: About time, Zaine. What, were you napping?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled and helped me up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: You know that it takes me a while to put this on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said as he was referring to his costume. It was a blue ninja gi that had black sleeves and pants and it had some armor on with armor plates on his shoulders and he wore a mask that covered his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Well, maybe you should wear something like mine. More easy and comfortable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: I'll consider that. Let's focus back on the main task.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded and got into a fighting position as we saw "Rubber" come out of the rubble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rubber: Dirty bastard! You'll pay for that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rushed at us and we charged at him. His movements were easier to read and it looks like we found his weakness. I called out to Zaine and he knew as well. If we time this right, then we'll be able to beat him. As he dodged his hits when he stretched his arms and legs out, I found my opening and quickly jumped at him as I punched him in the gut, knocking some air out of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: 'I knew it! He can only focus on stretching on part at a time. And that leaves his main body vulnerable.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He staggered back a bit until he shook his head and regained his focus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rubber: You son of a-!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stopped and was pulled away as Zaine pulled his arms and swung him around. He then stopped as he threw him at a pole and his own arms tied him up against.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Not bad, Zaine. You're really amazing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: You're amazing too. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My cheeks turned red as I felt my face heating up and my heart beating fast. We walked up to the villain and as we got close, we heard silent sobs and noticed it was coming from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rubber: Please... Don't take me away... I had no other choice...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Huh? What are you talking about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rubber: I was only doing this to provide for my family... We don't have much and no one would help us... I had no choice but to try and steal the money... I just wanted to help...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He told us and I couldn't help but feel bad for him now. That's probably why he wanted to keep his distance from us, and he looked scared whenever I got close. If I had to guess, he only tried to sound threatening to have the police back away from him. Zaine kneeled in front of him and had him look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: Hey, what's your name?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haru: *sniffs* Haru...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: Well, Haru, can you tell me where you and your family live? I want to help in any way I can.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haru: R-really? Do you mean it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: I do. I'm a hero after all. I don't just fight off bad guys to win, I save and protect people when they need it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haru looked at him with hope in eyes and tears rolled down his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haru: Thank you... Thank you so much...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: You're welcome. But, you do understand you have to pay for your actions right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haru: I understand...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: So, since no one was really hurt and there was little damage... 'Except the broken windows...' You won't be serving jail time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haru: I-I won't?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: Nope. A man only helping his family shouldn't go through that. You'll still have to make up for what you did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haru: I'll do anything! You have my word!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled at and untied him as he helped him up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: Alright, be good now, Haru.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haru: I will!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The police still took him away, but they made sure he'll get some sort of punishment that wasn't too harsh. In an instant, we got surrounded by the people as they were thanking us. We were getting a bit squished until I felt Zaine pick me up and we jumped high away from the people. We landed on a roof and set me down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: Phew! That was close. Now we know how it feels when a pro meets their fans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Yup. Gonna have to get used to it. We're still going to help his family, are we?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: Of course we are. Is there a problem?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: No, not really. I actually want to help too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled at me and then pulled me into a kiss and I kissed him back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: You really are an amazing woman, and I love you for that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: I love you too. I guess this date wasn't so bad, huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: It's about to get better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked confused at him until he got down on one knee and had something in his hand. My eyes widened as I knew what he was doing. He didn't have time to ask as I jumped on him and hugged him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: Yes, yes! I'll be happy to marry you and be your wife!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: I guess I didn't have to ask, huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We laughed and shared a small kiss. He pulled out the ring and put it on my finger as I gazed at it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui: I'm so happy we're together now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaine: I'm happy too. Now, let's go save some people, shall we?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded and we went off to help Haru's family. Suddenly, I heard a voice and looked around for it. It got louder and sounded familiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Radichio: Mom, wake up!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p><p>My eyes shot open as I woke as saw we were on a plane.</p><p>Yui: Huh? What happened?</p><p>Radichio: You fell asleep halfway through the flight. It looked like you were having a good dream about something.</p><p>I remembered that we were taking a flight with Momo's family private jet to I-Island for the I-Expo and few of his classmates were with us.</p><p>Yui: Oh, sorry about that. Must've overslept, haven't I?</p><p>Radichio: Not really. You woke up just in time. Look, we're here!</p><p>Everyone looked at their windows to see the floating island and were amazed by the sight.</p><p>Momo: Oh, wow, it looks so amazing!</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, no kidding.</p><p>Josuke, Kari, Ochaco: So cool!</p><p>Yui: You kids are really excited about this, huh?</p><p>Selvaria: Of course. Who wouldn't come to a famous place like this?</p><p>Akio: You got that right.</p><p>"Attention passengers, we will be landing soon." The pilot announces.</p><p>Yui: Right. So, you did ask the school if you can bring your costumes, right?</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>We soon landed as they changed into their costumes. We went through the airport terminal and walked out to the mainland as we were astonished by the beautiful sight. Here on the island, people are allowed to use their quirks, so people use that as an advantage for street performances and show off what they can do.</p><p>Alicia: Wow, it's more amazing up close!</p><p>Ochaco: Look at this place! There's so much to do here! And look at all the people having fun!</p><p>Josuke: I know. But, if the people are able to use their quirks, then how come there's no crime committed here?</p><p>Momo: That's because the island's security is similar to one's at Tartarus.</p><p>Kari: Hm, that explains why everyone here is living here peacefully and there's not that many heroes around. I find it hard to believe that this entire island itself was man made.</p><p>As they were talking about the island, an assistant walked up to us to guide us around.</p><p>"Welcome to I-Expo. How may I-" They stopped once they looked at me and grew surprised.</p><p>"No way. Are you really Yui?!" They exclaimed in excitement and that got everyone's attention.</p><p>"She's actually here? I thought she retired."</p><p>"I guess not. Let's go see her!" In an instant, like in my younger days, I got surrounded by some fans and my son and his classmates got caught in the crowd as they were pushed and shoved around.</p><p>Yui: Hey, hey. Easy now. I appreciate the warm welcome, but I got places to be!</p><p>Eventually, we managed to get away from them as we fixed ourselves up.</p><p>Radichio: Is that what you had to deal with before...?</p><p>Yui: Yup. I honestly didn't think something like this would happen once I got back into action. Don't worry, you'll get used to it.</p><p>My phone then vibrated as I checked to see I got a text message. It was from All Might and he wanted me to meet him somewhere.</p><p>Yui: Okay, the Expo doesn't start until later, so how about you go ahead and take a look around? I gotta meet up with somebody. Sounds good?</p><p>They all understood and I went off before I left Radichio in charge. I wonder what All Might wants to talk about.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Radichio: Well, since there's a lot to do here, what do you guys-?</p><p>He turned around only to see that Josuke, Akio, along with his girls, and his sister were already gone.</p><p>Radichio: They left already, didn't they?</p><p>The girls only nodded as he sighed.</p><p>Radichio: I can see why she left me in charge.</p><p>Momo: Well, they should be fine on their own. You don't have to worry about them. How about we just walk around and look at some stuff?</p><p>Radichio: Sure, I don't see why not.</p><p>They walked around the island and they looked at the street performances and different attractions. They were amazed at what they saw and how each quirk was used to entertain the people. They heard Radichio's name being called and saw a group of girls walk up to him while Momo and Kyoka got a bit jealous.</p><p>"I told you it was him! You're Radichio Akatani, right? From UA?" One of the girls asked him.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, uh, yeah.</p><p>"Really? You were awesome at the sports festival!"</p><p>"Mind if we take a picture with you?"</p><p>"Pleeeease?" The three of them asked in sync. Radichio didn't know what to do as he was a bit flustered by them. He looked at his girls and they just nodded for approval.</p><p>Radichio: Uhh... Sure, I guess.</p><p>They squealed in excitement and got around him as one of them lifted their phone up and took the picture.</p><p>"Thank you so much! Bye!"</p><p>They left them as they skipped away while giggling.</p><p>Radichio: That was something.</p><p>Kyoka: At least they know that you're already taken.</p><p>He chuckled at her until he felt something on the back of his neck. He went to get it and he saw a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. Momo and Kyoka saw it and they got more jealous.</p><p>Radichio: Nope. Still the same as usual.</p><p>Momo: Those girls should know that you're OURS.</p><p>She said as her and Kyoka wrapped their arms around each of his while Ochaco giggled at them. They continued walking around until and saw many more attractions and heroes. They even saw the King of the Mon- the Monster Hero: Godzillo walk by as Radichio tried to contain his excitement.</p><p>Momo: I never knew you were a fan of him.</p><p>Radichio: I'm a huge fan. But Marvel is still my number one.</p><p>Ochaco: Figured it would. Hey, is it true that he moved from Japan for some reason?</p><p>Radichio: Oh, yeah, he did move to America. Still don't know why, but he's still so cool! There's more people like him, and they're as amazing as him! It would be an honor to meet them all!</p><p>The others only chuckled at him acting like a fanboy. They walked around and ended up in a museum with a lot of inventions as they were amazed. They looked at each invention, from a diving suit that can go really deep underwater, to a jet that can fly fast and is able to go underwater. They stopped by something that caught Radichi's and Momo's eyes as they were checking it out.</p><p>Radichio: Holy cow, it's almost close to how the repulsors work in the movies!</p><p>Momo: It even has the same HUD display when you wear the helmet!</p><p>They said as they were fangirling about the repulsors and helmet that resembles a certain hero they grew up watching.</p><p>Ochaco: Woah, I never seen this side of Yaoyorozu before. Is she like this with him?</p><p>Kyoka: From the looks of it, definitely. They did grow up together, so I'm not that surprised.</p><p>After some time, they moved on while the two were a bit disappointed to leave. As they were looking around, Radichio heard a familiar faint voice and looked around for it. He found the voice as he saw his other friends that ditched them and Izuku with them and they were talking with somebody.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, girls. I found them. And Deku's here too.</p><p>Ochaco: Deku too? When did he...?</p><p>She stopped as she saw who they were talking to and got a little jealous. Radichio saw them too and came up with a devious plan as an evil like grin appeared on his face.</p><p>Momo: I know that look, and it's never good. What are you panning?</p><p>Radichio: Oh, nothing. Just a little "surprise."</p><p>Before she could stop him, he went invisible as he put up the peace sign and sighed. With Izuku, he was talking to his new friend until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked to see who it was but saw no one.</p><p>Akio: Something wrong?</p><p>Izuku: It's nothing. I thought I felt something. And I can't help but feel like someone's staring at me.</p><p>Josuke: It's probably nothing. I'm sure it's just-</p><p>Ochaco: Looks like you're having fun, JoJo...</p><p>He jumped and turned around to see his girlfriend, looking jealous at him.</p><p>Josuke: O-Ochaco? When did you get here? I-I mean, we came on the same plane, but like here in this museum?</p><p>Ochaco: It looks like you're having fun.</p><p>Josuke: You said that...</p><p>Momo: Ahem... You appear to be having a good time.</p><p>Kyoka: Midoriya, I heard everything.</p><p>She said as she twirled her earphone jacks around.</p><p>Izuku: Jiro's earphone jack! The ultimate spy tech! Wait, if you're all here, then where's Radichio?</p><p>Momo only sighed and on cue, he sneakily walked up behind him and made himself more visible.</p><p>Radichio: Hey.</p><p>Izuku jumped and backed away from him while he silently laughed.</p><p>Izuku: Radichio?! When did you-?</p><p>Radichio: I can go invisible, remember?</p><p>Izuku: O-oh yeah, right...</p><p>Melissa: Are these your friends?</p><p>Izuku: Uh, yeah, these are my classmates. And I didn't tell them I'd be here. Oh, guys, this is my friend, Melissa. She was just showing me around the Expo a little bit.</p><p>Ochaco: Friends... is that right, JoJo?</p><p>She said as she was giving off a dark aura at him while she looked slightly angry and he was nervous and a bit scared of her.</p><p>Josuke: Y-yeah! Just f-friends with Meliessa...</p><p>Radichio: Maybe you should stick with me instead of running off next time.</p><p>He whispered to him as Josuke nodded in agreement.</p><p>Melissa: Well, nice to meet you. My dad and Uncle Might are really good fr-</p><p>Izuku suddenly pulled her to the side and whispered to her about something, raising the other's suspicions. They finished their little side talk as Melissa turned her attention to Radichio and got curious about him.</p><p>Melissa: Hey, can I check out your costume?</p><p>Radichio: Huh? U-um, sure, I guess.</p><p>He said as he was a bit flustered but kept his cool. She walked around examining his costume. He was calm about it, but his girls? Yeah they were hella jealous. He felt their glares against him while they had a small deadly aura around them.</p><p>Melissa: Hmm, interesting. Your costume is a bit like Deku's.</p><p>Radichio: Well, Josuke did come up with the design, including the "ears".</p><p>Josuke: You're welcome by the way.</p><p>Melissa: I see. It looks a bit plain and simple, but up close, it's very interesting. Especially with these.</p><p>She said as she was referring to his wrist shooter where he can shoot his lightning tendrils out.</p><p>Radichio: Oh these? These ain't nothing much really. They just help me with my tendrils, so I won't accidentally ruin my costume.</p><p>Melissa: Really? Wow, that's amazing.</p><p>He felt a bit flustered and smiled at her complement while his girls looked even more jealous and the others tried to calm them down from doing anything harsh.</p><p>Melissa: How about we all grab some tea at the cafe?</p><p>They all agreed and went to a cafe nearby as Melissa talked to them about their time at UA and wanted to know more about their quirks.</p><p>Melissa: Wow! You really got to work with pro heroes? Like, out in the field?</p><p>Ochaco: Just normal training and a few patrols.</p><p>Kyoka: Same here. I helped out with a hostage crisis, but only with the evacuation part.</p><p>Alicia: And we only helped out with military stuff. Like with equipment and small training.</p><p>Melissa: That's still amazing, though.</p><p>Momo: It is. But, somehow I still ended up in a TV commercial for hair products, and the boys did the same thing for hair dye.</p><p>She said as the others nodded in embarrassment with her.</p><p>Melissa: Sounds like an experience. Lucky.</p><p>They felt a little better from that as the boys had a small chat with Izuku while they waited for their orders.</p><p>Radichio: So, I'm guessing you come here with All Might?</p><p>Izuku: Yeah... I'm just glad they're not questioning anything.</p><p>Akio: Mhm, you're really lucky right now. But man, isn't this place great or what?</p><p>Izuku: Right! It's so awesome and beautiful!</p><p>He said in excitement. Radichio noticed something off about him. Before he could question him, he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>Kaminari: Thanks for waiting.</p><p>Izuku: I know that voice. Kaminari!</p><p>Ochaco: Is that Mineta?</p><p>Kyoka: What are you two doing here?</p><p>Kaminari: They needed extra wait staff, and since it meant a free trip to the island, we applied to work. Right?</p><p>Mineta: We get to explore the exp on our breaks. And we make some money. Plus, there's the chance we'll have passionate encounters with some of cute-</p><p>He stopped when his eyes landed on Melissa.</p><p>Mineta: Oh, my god, I think I'm in love!</p><p>Radichio: And here we go...</p><p>Kaminari and Mineta pulled the boys to the side as they whispered to them.</p><p>Kaminari: Hey, guys, who's the high voltage hottie over there?!</p><p>Mineta: Don't be greedy! Introduce us!</p><p>Izuku: Well, that's, um-</p><p>Radichio: Why should we tell you?</p><p>Kaminari, Mineta: Cause we want to know!</p><p>They exclaimed as the boys groaned in annoyance, surprisingly Izuku too.</p><p>Melissa: Uh... Are those your classmates?</p><p>Kaminari: That's right.</p><p>Mineta: We're basically pros.</p><p>They said as they were trying to impress her.</p><p>Tenya: Why are you two slacking off?! You wanted to make more money didn't you? But you're not willing to work hard?!</p><p>They heard the class rep's voice as he was speeding towards them to give the two a lecture.</p><p>Izuku: Wait, Iida?</p><p>Ochaco: You're here too?</p><p>Iida: I come from a long line of heroes. It's to be expected that we received an invitation to the Expo. But my family was busy, so it's just me.</p><p>Momo: I'd wondered if you'd be here. I received an invitation because my father is a shareholder for some of the expo's sponsor companies. It's so fun to get to see the previews.</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah and she had a few extra tickets, so we basically gambled for it.</p><p>Selvaria: And they ended up as her guests, but luckily Kari was coming as well, so she had two extra tickets as well.</p><p>Ochaco: The other girls are here, they just can't visit the preview.</p><p>Izuku: Oh, are they really?</p><p>Momo: Uh huh. We're all planning on visiting together once it opens up to the public.</p><p>Melissa: Here's a thought. Why don't I show you girls the sites?</p><p>Ochaco: You sure you have time?</p><p>Melissa: Of course!</p><p>"That's awesome!"</p><p>The girls said in excitement while Kaminari and Mineta begged to go with them.</p><p>Iida: What about you, Akatani? You got an invitation as well?</p><p>Radichio: Yup. Since I got second place in the sports festival, I got invited and got two extra tickets. Which explains how these two are able to come with me.</p><p>Josuke: Mhm! And going to the Expo is a great place for a date!</p><p>This got the other boys attention as they got curious about him now and Ochaco sweatdropped.</p><p>Ochaco: Uh, JoJo...?</p><p>Josuke: ...I said too much haven't I?</p><p>Kaminari: Hold on, slow down a sec. What do you mean date?</p><p>Josuke: Ahaha... Well, you see...</p><p>Before he could say anything else, Ochaco then sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips, surprising them and leaving the charger and grape head jealous of him.</p><p>Kaminari, Mineta: You got a girl before us?!</p><p>Josuke: W-well, Mina too, but yeah. We're dating now, hehe.</p><p>Iida: Well that's fantastic for you! Just make sure you're all able to make time for each other and your studies, understood?</p><p>He said as he was referring to the ones that were dating and they all nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the ground rumbled as an explosion was heard nearby.</p><p>Izuku: Woah, what was that noise?</p><p>They all went to check it out as they made it to an attraction that was a small stadium and it had mountains filled with robots.</p><p>"A clearance time of 33 seconds! He's in eighth place!"</p><p>The announcer exclaimed as the cameras revealed Kirishima.</p><p>Izuku: Kirishima?</p><p>Melissa: So, I'm guessing he's from UA, as well?</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, he's in the same class as us. And if he's here, then that means...</p><p>He trailed off as the announcer welcomed the next challenger. Everyone grew surprised, especially Izuku.</p><p>Izuku: Kacchan?!</p><p>"The villain attack course has been reset. Ready. Go!"</p><p>Bakugo launched himself with his explosions and he easily destroyed each robot in the process.</p><p>Bakugo: Die!</p><p>Izuku: 'Die?'</p><p>Bakugo destroyed the last robot and finished first.</p><p>"Look at that time! Only 15 seconds! First place!"</p><p>He landed with a smug look on his face. Kirishima then noticed the others were watching them.</p><p>Kirishima: Hey. Isn't that Midoriya in the stands?</p><p>Bakugo noticed him and jumped towards him.</p><p>Bakugo: Damn it! What are you doing here, Deku?!</p><p>Izuku; Uh, hey there, Kacchan.</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Bakugo, calm down a little, will ya? You're scaring the people.</p><p>Bakugo: Don't you tell me what to do, hedgehog!</p><p>Iida: Bakugo behave yourself!</p><p>Iida got in between them as Radichio only rolled his eyes and Bakugo only threatened him.</p><p>Melissa: Why is that boy so angry?</p><p>Kyoka: That's just how he is.</p><p>Ochaco: He and Deku are fated rivals!</p><p>Akio: And his ego is bigger than his explosions.</p><p>He said as he chuckled while Radichio and Kyoka tried to hold in their laughter.</p><p>Momo: So, Kirishima, you two got asked to I-Expo as well?</p><p>Kirishima: Nah, Bakugo was invited since he won the UA Sports Festival. I just tagged along with him. You guys gonna do this villain course, or what?</p><p>Bakugo: Don't even try it. There's no way you'll get a better score than I did. Especially you, hedgehog!</p><p>Izuku: Yeah. You're probably right. Yup!</p><p>Ochaco: Huh. I'm not so sure. Only one way to find out, I guess.</p><p>Momo: They're both fast, so let's see who's the fastest.</p><p>Izuku: Yeah. You're probably right... Huh?!</p><p>He realized what he said and regretted his decision.</p><p>Bakugo: Just hurry and get your pathetic attempts over. Then you get outta here!</p><p>Izuku: R-right. I'll do that!</p><p>Izuku got into the area and prepared himself for his attempt at the course.</p><p>"We've got some new challengers coming in at the last minute! Will they end up on top, or fail in front of the entire Expo? The attack course is set. Ready. Go!"</p><p>He activated Full Cowling as he zoomed and jumped around, destroying each robot as Melissa looked amazed at him. He destroyed the last one and finished his run.</p><p>"An incredible run! He's in second place at 16 seconds!"</p><p>The crowd cheered as his classmates, except Bakugo, were amazed by his results.</p><p>Akio: Yeah, we taught him that, right?</p><p>Radichio: I didn't teach him that. And you definitely didn't.</p><p>Bakugo: Who cares?! Just get in there and fail, Hedgehog!</p><p>He yelled in anger as Radichio jumped into the arena and put his mask on.</p><p>Josuke: Oh boy.</p><p>Melissa: Huh, what is it?</p><p>Kyoka: Whenever he puts his mask on, that means things are about to go down.</p><p>Radichio got into a runner's position as his power surged them and his eyes glowed a brighter blue.</p><p>"The course is reset. Ready. Go!"</p><p>He blasted off as they could only see a blue blur pass by and each robot was destroyed into pieces in an instant. He finished off with a roundhouse kick as he sent the power of his fire to his leg and destroyed the last one.</p><p>"What an outstanding run! He took first place in 10 seconds!"</p><p>He landed as he slid across the ground and had a grin on his face. He jumped back to his class as they congratulated him.</p><p>Momo: Wow, babe! You're amazing as ever!</p><p>Kyoka: I could hardly see back there. You were really fast.</p><p>Iida: Outstanding as usual, Akatani!</p><p>Bakugo gritted his teeth as he shot a glare at him.</p><p>Bakugo: No way! I won't allow it! I'll go again and blast both your scores to ashes!</p><p>The announcer suddenly exclaimed as they looked to see another challenger in the arena. This time, it looked female and they wore a black suit similar to Radichio's but the jacket was red and they had no hood to it. But the hairstyle was easily recognizable.</p><p>"This is insane! Ten seconds! First place is tied between these two challengers!"</p><p>Bakugo: Oh great, the other one.</p><p>Iida: Hey, isn't that...?</p><p>Radichio: Hey, Kari!</p><p>She looked at the stands and saw the others as they got a good look at her costume.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kari: Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you!</p><p>She jumped up to them as she sat on the rails.</p><p>Melissa: Another one from UA?</p><p>Momo: Yup!</p><p>Melissa: Your class is amazing! You're gonna be such great heroes!</p><p>Momo: Oh, please, you're too kind.</p><p>Suddenly, Bakugo zoomed past them and got in Kari's face.</p><p>Bakugo: Oi, Hedgehog #2!</p><p>Kari: Oh, Bakugo. I'm not surprised to see you here.</p><p>Bakugo: You can't just appear outta nowhere and show me up!</p><p>Kari: Yeah, good to see you too...</p><p>She said as she sweat dropped at him.</p><p>Todoroki: Hey, Bakugo.</p><p>They turned their attention to the half fire, half ice user as he was approaching them, and he didn't like how Bakugo was acting towards her.</p><p>Todoroki: Haven't heard of personal space? You're clearly invading hers.</p><p>Kari: You tell him, Todoroki!</p><p>Bakugo: Hey, don't ignore me! What are you even doing on the island anyway, Icy hot?</p><p>Todoroki: My father was invited, so I'm representing him.</p><p>Kari: And he's coming to the preview, whether you like it or not.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him while it made Bakugo more mad. Iida tried to stop them as Izuku and Kirishima joined in, while Radichio stopped Josuke and Akio from joining and the girls looked down in embarrassment.</p><p>Josuke: Shouldn't we help?</p><p>Radichio: You forget that's my twin sister. If there's anything I learned from having one, it's that if you can't stop one from getting in trouble, you can't stop the other.</p><p>Melissa giggled at their fanatics but noticed they didn't find it funny.</p><p>Melissa: Oh. Sorry to laugh. I was just thinking it looks like you have a whole lot of fun at your school.</p><p>Momo: Well, it's never boring. I'll say that much at least.</p><p>"True."</p><p>The others agreed with her. After some time of struggling to calm Bakugo down, Melissa took them around different attractions and showed off bits of her quirk to her. Everyone else was enjoying their time with each other, especially Izuku. Sure, he had his friends that's been with him, but he was really having a good time with someone else. Someone who he could relate to. And he was looking right at her. Some more chemistry is cooking up tonight, wouldn't you agree?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Two Heroes Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>After some sightseeing, the group came back to the cafe and saw Kaminari and Mineta were tired from working.</p><p>Mineta: The Expo isn't even open to the public yet. If we're this slammed now, will we ever get to rest?</p><p>Kaminari: Shut up. I don't wanna think about it.</p><p>Izuku: Hey, Mineta! Kaminari! How did your shift go?</p><p>Iida: You should be proud of your hard work today.</p><p>He held out two tickets to them as they looked intrigued now.</p><p>Mineta: What are these things?</p><p>Momo: Invitations to big expo reception later tonight.</p><p>They looked confused at them.</p><p>Mineta: There's a party?</p><p>Kaminari: These are for us?</p><p>Kyoka: Melissa took pity on you for some reason.</p><p>Ochaco: She figured you could use a break.</p><p>Melissa: I had a few extras. Please, I'd love for you to have them.</p><p>Their eyes filled tears of emotion and before they could say anything, Radichio intervened.</p><p>Radichio: While you're invited, you two have to be on your best behavior. So no, acting all perverted with each other. Got it!</p><p>Kaminari, Mineta: Yes! We understand!</p><p>Selvaria: I heard there'll be quite a few pro heroes attending tonight's party as well.</p><p>Iida: Yes. It's imperative we don't tarnish UA'S reputation. We'll change into our formal clothes and go as a group. Everybody meet at lobby seven of the central tower at 6:30 PM sharp. Don't you dare be late. I'll contact Todoroki and Bakugo and share this information.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, you don't have to worry about Todoroki. My sister is way ahead of you.</p><p>Iida: I see. Thank you, you're dismissed.</p><p>He zoomed off to go get ready for the party.</p><p>Izuku: There he goes. Always at full throttle.</p><p>Radichio: We should get going too. We'll meet you in a bit, okay?</p><p>Izuku: Okay. Bye!</p><p>Everybody went their separate ways as they prepared for the party. They got to their hotel as Radichio was clearly sharing a room with Momo and Kyoka. He could've shared with the boys, but he brought up the idea of the second date and they agreed with him. He took off his gear as he laid down on the bed and was left in his shirt, and pants.</p><p>Radichio: Phew! This place is really great. Maybe we should come here more often.</p><p>Momo: Perhaps. This place is really beautiful.</p><p>Radichio: Not as beautiful as you or Kyoka.~</p><p>He said in a seductive tone while Momo was a bit flustered at first, but returned him a seductive look. She swayed her hips as she walked towards him and laid on top of him.</p><p>Momo: Aren't you a gentleman? You're good looking yourself if you ask me. And be honest, who do you think is more beautiful, me or Kyoka?</p><p>Radichio: Oh, that's easy. Both of you obviously. You're equally beautiful to me. And not to mention sexy.~</p><p>She bit her bottom lip as she felt herself get more excited. She cupped his cheeks as she pulled him into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It slowly turned from soft kisses into a make out session. Her hands went down his body as she felt his muscles through his shirt and his hands made their way down to her rear. He squeezed her soft ass, making her moan in the kiss, and she moved her hand under his shirt to feel his abs. Suddenly, Momo felt like something was pulling her away from him as they separated from the kiss. Kyoka was the one who pulled her away and pulled Radichio into another passionate kiss.</p><p>Momo: Heyy, Jiro why would you do that?</p><p>She pouted as she was upset about her ending their make out session.</p><p>Kyoka: Sorry, Momo, but you can't hog this guy to yourself.</p><p>Momo: I suppose you're right. But at least let me have some love too.~</p><p>They then took turns with him as he would take turns kissing one of them while he slowly pleasures them. He pulled away from them and saw the lust in their eyes and could feel how excited they were.</p><p>Radichio: You girls are really amazing. But, we can't do this for long. We have a party to go to.</p><p>He said a bit disappointed and they looked sad as well. He tried to cheer them up as he whispered in their ears.</p><p>Radichio: But don't worry. Maybe after the party, we could finish where we left off.~</p><p>They felt small shivers down their spine while feeling more excited at thought for later. They kissed him on each side of his cheek as they looked at him seductively.</p><p>Momo: Okay, once the party is over...~</p><p>Kyoka: We're having our fun with you.~</p><p>Radichio: I like that idea. Let's hurry up and get dressed. Don't want to miss this party.</p><p>They were getting dressed as Momo went into the bathroom to change and Radichio was doing his hair, with Kyoka helping him with it a little, and then he went to help Akio and Josuke with dressing up. At the tower, Izuku arrived in a red formal suit with his casual boots and he only saw Iida, Todoroki, Kaminari and Mineta were there already.</p><p>Izuku: Sorry about that, you guys... Uh, where is everybody?</p><p>Iida: They're not here yet. Does a proper meeting time mean nothing to you people?</p><p>The elevator door then opened to reveal Ochaco in a pink dress with a flow on her head.</p><p>Ochaco: Sorry I'm late. It took me a while to get ready.</p><p>Kaminari, Mineta: 'Best night ever!'</p><p>They both thought in their heads as they tried to keep themselves together.</p><p>Momo: Apologies for the tardiness. Jiro's feeling a little shy.</p><p>Kyoka was behind Momo as she looked a bit shy in her dress. Before the perverted duo could say anything, they yelped as they felt something pinch them.</p><p>Radichio: I told you guys to behave yourselves, and you're already having me keeping you two in check.</p><p>Kaminari, Mineta: Sorry!</p><p>They all turned their attention to see the trio arrive and they looked a bit amazed by their outfits, especially three girls that were blushing at their respective boyfriends outfits and looks.</p><p>Akio: Sorry it took us a while. Had some trouble with my hair.</p><p>Radichio: You're lucky that I came in at the right time to help.</p><p>Josuke: But, you know what's the difference between us and the other guys? We make these look good!</p><p>He said with a smug look as he wore a simple dark purple formal suit with a yellow tie and had a peace sign on the right side of his chest. Akio's outfit was mostly black as he wore a black formal shirt and pants, black vest over the shirt and wore a golden tie and his hair was combed to the right.. Now, with Radichio, he had his straight hairstyle, but it was less messy and his outfit was completely different. Instead of a suit, it resembled a robe that was blue and black and had golden accents on it and he wore black gloves</p><p class="">
  
</p><p>Kari:Not bad, you guys look amazing in those. And I think I make our outfits look better on me, brother.</p><p>Selvaria, Alicia, and Kari arrived as Kari wore the same thing Radichio had, but it was red and hair was combed down into a small ponytail. Selvaria and Alicia wore silver and light blue dresses as they had red lipstick.</p><p>Selvaria: Indeed. Speaking of looking good, I think their girls would agree.</p><p>She said as she pointed to the other girls and they were madly blushing. They were brought out of their trance once their boys snapped them out of it.</p><p>Radichio: You girls okay?</p><p>Momo: O-oh! We’re fine, thank you.</p><p>Kyoka: I-it’s just, you look really handsome in that.</p><p>It was Radichio’s turn to blush as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled.</p><p>Radichio: T-thanks. You two look very pretty.</p><p>They blushed and smiled and smiled at his compliment. With Kari, she was talking with Todoroki as her face was nearly red as her clothes and he was slightly blushing.</p><p>Kari: S-so… What do y-you think?</p><p>Todoroki: I think… you look p-pretty.</p><p>The mysterious cold boy of 1A stuttering and nervous? That’s something you don’t see everyday. Kari’s face got more red as her heart was beating fast and steam was coming from her head.</p><p>Kari: R-really? T-thanks.</p><p>Ochaco: This is my first time in formal wear. I just borrowed something from Yaoyorozu.</p><p>Josuke: It looks really good! Like perfect!</p><p>Ochaco: Oh, Josuke, stop! You don’t have to flatter me so much!</p><p>Josuke: No, really, it does! It’s kinda my first time in formal wear too. I had to do some last minute shopping to get this thing.</p><p>Radichio: Because you were about to wear something less fancy than that! Thank me later for that!</p><p>Josuke turned to him as he glared while blushing and she giggled at him. Finally, Melissa was the last one to arrive and one of the single boys were really amazed by how she looked for tonight.</p><p>Melissa: Oh, good, I thought I was gonna miss you guys. Let’s get downstairs to the party!</p><p>Once again, Kaminari and Mineta were about to act up again until Radichio glared and they quickly behaved themselves.</p><p>Kyoka: These tickets were a mistake.</p><p>She said a bit jokingly while Radichio nodded and chuckled a little.</p><p>Kari: Hey, Radichio, have you seen mom?</p><p>Radichio: No, I thought you did.</p><p>Melissa: She’s probably with the other pros downstairs. Is everyone here?</p><p>Akio: Not Kirishima or Bakugo. Knowing him, he probably wouldn’t even come to something like this.</p><p>Izuku: I think we should wait for them. We can’t go without them.</p><p>They waited for them so they could go to the party. Some time has passed and they still haven’t arrived. Iida tried calling them but neither of them answered.</p><p>Iida: It’s no good. Neither of them is picking up their phones. Knowing those two, they’re just blowing off the party.</p><p>Radichio: Bakugo is one thing, but Kirishima? That doesn’t seem right.</p><p>Suddenly, the emergency security system went off, announcing there was a bomb found on the island, and the island was going on high alert as buildings were being sealed off, including the tower they were in.</p><p>Todoroki: I’m not getting any signal. It looks like my service is completely blocked.</p><p>Mineta: Are you serious?</p><p>Kyoka: The elevator’s not working either.</p><p>Josuke: Seriously? Just what’s going on?</p><p>Melissa: It’s strange that the system would go on high alert. That’s not the protocol whenever explosives are discovered.</p><p>Everyone grew suspicious and worried about what’s going on. Izuku then came up with a suggestion.</p><p>Izuku: Iida, let’s get to that party.</p><p>Iida: For what reason?</p><p>Izuku: Because that’s where All Might and Mrs. Akatani are right now.</p><p>Ochaco: All Mights here?</p><p>Mineta: Oh, thank goodness, we don’t have anything to worry about then.</p><p>Radichio: Not just yet. There’s clearly something behind this, so we should keep our heads up.</p><p>Izuku: So, Melissa, do you know anyway we can get down there without the elevator?</p><p>Melissa: Yeah, sure. We can use the emergency stairs. That will at least get us close.</p><p>Izuku: We’ll follow your lead then.</p><p>They followed her down the stairs to where they were just above the party floor. Izuku, Radichio, and Kyoka looked through the glass and they saw men carrying guns and the pros were restrained. Izuku got out his phone to get All Might’s attention and he managed to see them.</p><p>Radichio: He can see us. Kyoka, is your jack in place?</p><p>Kyoka: Yeah, ready.</p><p>He nodded towards Izuku and he quietly whispered to him. Kyoka listened to what All Might was whispering about and she grew shocked to hear what he said.</p><p>Kyoka: This is bad!</p><p>They went back with the others as they were waiting in the emergency stairs and they told them the island was taken over by villains and there was no sign of Yui anywhere.</p><p>Iida: We received All Might’s orders loud and clear. He’s our teacher. I suggest we follow his instructions and escape this place. Otherwise, we’d be going against his will.</p><p>Momo: I’m afraid I have to agree with what Iida is saying. We’re still only students. We can’t fight these villains if we don’t have our hero licenses. But…</p><p>She trailed off as she and Kyoka looked at Radichio as he was pacing and he looked frustrated, along with Kari.</p><p>Momo: We clearly can’t sit and do nothing. Yui may not have got caught, but the security system here is like Tatarus, and we have no clue where she is.</p><p>Kaminari: Then, all we can do is sit and wait until everything’s over I guess.</p><p>Radichio: I’m sorry, did you miss the part where we have no clue where my mom is and we can’t simply get out of here that easily?</p><p>He said suddenly being sarcastic with slight anger in his voice. They were taken back by his sudden tone and he realized what he did.</p><p>Radichio: Sorry… This is stressing me out.</p><p>Momo: It’s okay babe. We’ll find her.</p><p>His girls came to his side as they comforted him and tried to calm him down.</p><p>Todoroki: Aren’t we trying to be pros ourselves?</p><p>Selvaria: Well, yes, but we’re not allowed to work as heroes yet.</p><p>Akio: But, does that mean it’s right for us to do nothing at all?</p><p>Selvaria: I… well, it’s complicated…</p><p>Josuke: Then what can we do?</p><p>They sat there in silence as it seems like there’s nothing they can do to help. That was, until Izuku spoke up.</p><p>Izuku: I wanna help.</p><p>They all looked at him as he looked serious.</p><p>Ochaco: Really, Deku?</p><p>Izuku: I want to save them.</p><p>Mineta: You wanna go fight those villains?! Didn’t you learn anything from the USJ Midoriya?!</p><p>He exclaimed until he was shut up by a small ice ball thrown close to his head by Radichio.</p><p>Radichio: Will you stop whining for once, and hear him out?</p><p>He nodded at Izuku and he continued with what he was going to say.</p><p>Izuku: This is totally different. We don’t have to fight them. We just need to think of a way to rescue All Might and everyone else at the party without facing the bad guys.</p><p>Kaminari: That’s easy to say, but you know it won’t be that simple.</p><p>Izuku: I know, but I still want to try! We can figure out what the best plan of action is and keep these criminals from winning. We can save everyone!</p><p>Ochaco: Are you sure?</p><p>Melissa: I know where the security system is.</p><p>Melissa then stepped up.</p><p>Melissa: It’s on the top floor of this tower. If these criminals managed to take control of it, then the authentication locks and password have probably been disabled. We should be able to restart the system ourselves. We just have to stay off the villain’s radar until we can get to the top floor. That’s all. If we do that, the whole island will be safe again.</p><p>Izuku: Then it’s possible!</p><p>Kyoka: Sure, but how do we keep on the low for that long? Only one of us here can go stealth and get by.</p><p>Melissa: The security system hasn’t discovered us yet. That means the villains probably don’t know how it works very well.</p><p>Alicia: So we avoid fighting anyone and try to get the place back to normal. That could work.</p><p>Akio: That doesn’t sound bad. What do you guys think?</p><p>Josuke: That sounds like a good plan!</p><p>Momo: Many of our enemies are likely gathered there on the top floor.</p><p>Izuku: If we’re fast, we won’t have to fight them. When the security system goes back to normal, All Might and the others will be released. They’ll immediately jump into action and stop the villains. I know it.</p><p>Kari: And if we’re lucky, we’ll be able to find our mom. I’m in, anyone else?</p><p>Ochaco: Let’s do this guys!</p><p>Ochaco said as she agreed with them.</p><p>Josuke: Ochaco?</p><p>Ochaco: I don’t want to sit around being helpless. Noy if there’s something we can actually try. What’s important is that we’re helping people, even if we’re not real heroes.</p><p>Izuku: That’s exactly the way I feel about things. We’ll follow our hearts and save the island!</p><p>Josuke: Oh what the heck, I’m going too!</p><p>Todoroki: Midoriya, I’ll go with you too.</p><p>Akio: You count us in. I was about to help you anyways.</p><p>Selvaria: We’re all going if this is going to work.</p><p>Alicia: And we want to help in any way we can!</p><p>They said as they decided to join them.</p><p>Iida: The moment I think we’ve gone too far, it’s over. If that’s something you can agree to, I’ll join you as well.</p><p>Radichio: If that’s the case, we’re in too.</p><p>Kyoka: Mhm!</p><p>Momo: We may be breaking the rules, but in a case like this, it’s necessary if we try and help.</p><p>He looked at her, surprised, and she looked back at him as she smiled at him and he smiled back.</p><p>Kaminari: Obviously I’m in!</p><p>Mineta: Have you all lost your minds?! All right I’ll go!</p><p>Izuku: Melissa, you can wait here for us, okay?</p><p>Melissa: No, I’m going too.</p><p>Izuku: But, without a quirk, you’ll be in danger.</p><p>Melissa: I don’t suppose any of you know how to change the settings on the island’s security system?</p><p>They looked at each other confused, confirming her answer.</p><p>Melissa: I’m a student at the Academy. I’ll be useful to you. I know I might get in your way. At least until we get up to the floor. But I want to help. People are in danger! Please!</p><p>Izuku looked worried for her, until he agreed with her.</p><p>Izuku: Yeah, alright then. Let’s do this! We’ll save everyone!</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement as they were about to put their plan into motion, until someone came in at the last minute for help.</p><p>Yui: Maybe I could give you an extra hand?</p><p>They recognized the voice and saw it was Yui.</p><p>Radichio: Mom?! Where were you? We thought they caught you by now!</p><p>Yui: Well, it’s kind of a good thing I didn’t go down and get caught. I was just looking for you and figured you were in the lobby waiting for everyone, and when the alarm went off, I ended up here looking for you.</p><p>He and his sister sighed in relief to find out she was safe.</p><p>Radichio: We’re just glad you’re okay.</p><p>Yui: I’m glad too. And before we go, you’re gonna need this.</p><p>He looked confused until his eyes widened at what she gave him. A round shield that was red, white and blue with a white star in the middle.</p><p>Kyoka: Hold on, isn’t that-?</p><p>Yui: The shield? Yeah, it is. Not an exact replica, but it’s strong and it has it’s absorbing kinetic energy abilities. I got it from one of the inventors here when they saw me and said it was a gift for me. But it’s yours now.</p><p>Radichio: I… Okay, but let's focus on the main subject. We have to save these people.</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>The class and Yui climbed the emergency stairs of the central tower. A few floors later, they stopped and checked what level they were on.</p><p>Iida: Level 30.</p><p>Izuku: Wait, Melissa, how high does it go?</p><p>Melissa: The 200th floor...</p><p>Kaminari, Josuke: The what?!</p><p>Mineta: That’s way too many stairs!</p><p>Momo: But it’s still better running into the villains.</p><p>Radichio: So, lets keep going!</p><p>They continued climbing to the top until they made it the 80th level and a metal door blocked their path.</p><p>Iida: This route’s blocked!</p><p>Todoroki: What should we do? Break through it?</p><p>Melissa: If we did that, I’m sure the security system would alert the villains that someone’s in here.</p><p>Mineta: Then why don’t we go through this door instead?</p><p>Yui: Wait, Mineta!</p><p>He went to open the door, but that only warned the villains that they were there.</p><p>Radichio: Shit! Come on, we gotta keep going! And DON’T touch anything else.</p><p>They went through the door and were running in a spiral hallway that circled around the tower.</p><p>Todoroki: Is there another way up?</p><p>Melissa: There should be another emergency staircase on the other side of the hallway.</p><p>Iida: Let’s hurry!</p><p>Suddenly, a set of giant metal doors began to close in front of them.</p><p>Izuku: The gates!</p><p>Momo: The ones behind us too!</p><p>Iida noticed a door that led to somewhere.</p><p>Iida: Todoroki!</p><p>Todoroki: I’m on it!</p><p>Todoroki quickly used his ice to stop the door from closing. Iida jumped and broke down the door that led into the tower.</p><p>Iida: Everyone, quick, we can cross through here!</p><p>They made their way through and they entered in a room filled with plants while it looked a bit factory like.</p><p>Izuku: What is this place?</p><p>Melissa: It’s a plant factory. They research the effects that Quirks gave on fauna here.</p><p>Kyoka: Hold on! Look. The elevator’s coming up!</p><p>She pointed out as they saw the numbers of the elevator were going up.</p><p>Mineta: Don’t tell me the villains found us!</p><p>Akio: Gee, I wonder why…</p><p>He muttered to himself.</p><p>Izuku: We should hide and let them pass.</p><p>They quickly hid behind some bushes and waited.</p><p>Kaminari: I wonder if we can use that elevator to the top floor once they’re gone.</p><p>Melissa: No. Only authorized people can use the controls, unfortunately. And it’s built like a bomb shelter, so we can’t even break in and try.</p><p>Josuke: Well there goes that plan.</p><p>He said in frustration. The elevator door finally opens, revealing four villains. A tall one with a long neck, and a short one with black hair. On each side of them were two people that looked like teenagers and were a bit identical with white hair and blue eyes. One male, and one female, and they wore black jumpsuits with a blue and red jacket.</p><p>Izuku: Look at their clothes. They’re definitely the villains from the party.</p><p>He whispered quietly as possible.</p><p>Tall Henchman: He said the kids came in here.</p><p>Short Henchman: They just had to pick a place with so many hiding spots.</p><p>Kamin: Well, whatever, let’s hurry up and find them.</p><p>Oren: You said it sis. I’m getting bored.</p><p>You didn’t see that coming? Finally, some Dragon Ball villains. Anyways the group stayed hidden in the bushes as they hoped for them not to get spotted.</p><p>Tall Henchman: Hey, we see you, stupid kids!</p><p>Radichio: ‘Shit…’</p><p>He looked at the others and saw how scared they were. It seemed there was no other option but to face them. As he went to grab his shield, a familiar angry voice was heard.</p><p>Bakugo: What’d you say, ya bastard?</p><p>He looked over to see Bakugo and Kirishima was there too.</p><p>Radichio: ‘Bakugo and Kirishima? How’d they get all the way up here?’</p><p>Short Henchman: What are you two doin’ here?</p><p>Bakugo: Ha. That’s what I wanna know, too.</p><p>Kirishima: Hey, man, just leave this to me, Okay? Um, we kinda got lost lookin’ for this party? Can you maybe point us to the right direction?</p><p>They villains only ignored him and were ready to attack</p><p>Tall Henchman: Don’t lie to me or you’ll regret it!</p><p>The tall villain’s hand suddenly grew as the glove shredded and sent an airwave towards Kirishima.</p><p>Bakugo: Hey, watch out!</p><p>Izuku: Kirishima!</p><p>Before it could hit him, a giant ice wall came in between him.</p><p>Bakugo: This looks like…</p><p>Kirishima: Todoroki?</p><p>They noticed him when he stepped out and made that ice wall. The ice mountain began to tremble and that only meant danger.</p><p>Todoroki: The three of us can keep them busy down here. Look for a way to the top!</p><p>He used his ice to raise the others to the upper level. Suddenly, the twins jumped down as Radichio did a badass Captain America landing with the shield.</p><p>Momo: Radichio!</p><p>Radichio: Don’t worry about us! You guys get to the top! We’ll catch up with you later!</p><p>Momo and Kyoka looked worried for him until Yui reassured them that He’ll be fine.</p><p>Momo: Right, please make it back safe!</p><p>Kyoka: Don’t you dare lose!</p><p>Kirishima: What the heck’s goin’ on, Todoroki?</p><p>Todoroki: You didn’t hear the broadcast alert? Never mind then. Some villains have taken over the tower.</p><p>Bakugo: Wait, that’s what this is about?</p><p>Radichio: We’ll explain later. Right now, we got a fight ahead of us.</p><p>The wall broke down as holes were carved into it and they got into a fighting stance.</p><p>Bakugo: What’s with the guy’s quirk?</p><p>Akio: Keep your eyes up!</p><p>Bakugo: Shut up! I know that!</p><p>Short Henchman: So you wanna pick a fight? Then let’s see how tough you really are!</p><p>The short one suddenly changed as his hair grew longer and his skin turned purple and became more muscular.</p><p>Oren: What do you say, sis? I got the tall one, you got the short one?</p><p>Kamin: You got it.</p><p>They suddenly rushed at the twins as Oren went for Radichio and Kamin went for Kari.</p><p>Radichio: I take it that you two are twins as well?</p><p>Oren: Exactly. Now, let’s see who’s the better pair of twins, shall we?</p><p>Radichio: There’s no point if I know who’s gonna win!</p><p>They broke out into a fight as they delivered some punches and kicks while Kari and Kamin were fighting as well. The white haired twins were somehow floating in air, so the saiyan twins decided to use their fire from their feet to float as well. With Radichio, he was slowly getting cornered by Oren as his attacks were becoming more tough and he had to retort to using his shield. The shield was tough, but there’s clearly a limit to it.</p><p>Oren: *sighs* I’m getting bored. You’re not that interesting. Maybe your sister would be more fun.</p><p>Radichio: Oh yeah? Maybe you shouldn’t underestimate your opponent!</p><p>He pushed him back with his shield to have a distance between them. He zoomed at him and threw his shield past him.</p><p>Oren: Ha! You missed.</p><p>Radichio: Think again.</p><p>Oren looked confused at him until he was suddenly hit in the back with the shield when it bounced back and Radichio caught it. He used this advantage to gain the upper hand against him. Down on the ground, Kari was fighting Kamin as she would slam her fist to the ground and send earth spikes at her while Kamin would dodge them.</p><p>Kamin: Ooh, you two are definitely fun! Especially your brother.~</p><p>When she said that, Kari clearly got pissed.</p><p>Kari: What…?</p><p>Kamin: Oh, nothing. I’m just saying that your brother is very interesting to me. Maybe after I beat you, I can take him all for myself. Wouldn’t you agree.</p><p>Kari was so pissed that her eyes were slowly turning red and you could see the steam coming from her head.</p><p>Kari: So, that’s how we’re doing this, huh? Then bring it on, bitch!</p><p>They rushed at each other as they clashed and threw punches and kicks at each other. Back with the boys, Oren was now the one who was slowly getting cornered as Radichio’s attacks were too fast for him to read.</p><p>Oren: ‘Damn it! When did he get so fast?! Just what is his quirk?!’</p><p>Just as Radichio was going for a swing kick, Oren dodged under it and went for an attack. Radichio dodged his attack and slammed his foot on his head, sending him to the ground. Oren slowly got back up as he rubbed his head.</p><p>Oren: Damn. That was a good one…</p><p>He then heard grunting and looked to see his sister was getting cornered too. Kamin went in to throw a punch at Kari, but she dodged under her and she punched her hard in the gut, sending her towards her brother as he caught her.</p><p>Oren: You okay?</p><p>Kamin: I’m fine… Just what are these guys?!</p><p>Radichio: Did you forget?</p><p>Radichio landed in front of them as he put his shield on his back and his sister came up next to him.</p><p>Kari: We’re the children of the number 3. And you picked the wrong twins to fight with.</p><p>The other twins only looked angrily at them and then looked at each other. They nodded as they looked back at the two saiyans as they got ready for whatever they were planning.</p><p>Oren: You two are very tough.</p><p>Kamin: You were very fun to play with.</p><p>Kamin, Oren: But this ends, now!</p><p>They held their hands out to the side as they were charging up something. Then, blue orbs appeared into Oren’s hands as red orbs appeared in Kamin’s.</p><p>Radichio: ‘So, their quirk is controlling energy. Just like Selvaria and Alicia. Judging by how much they’re charging, this is a last resort move. I got an idea!’ Kari! You know how to properly control your quirk, right?</p><p>She looked at him confused and then caught on what he was planning. Soon, Kamin and Oren were done charging and held their hands forward.</p><p>Oren: This is the end!</p><p>Kamin: Say goodnight!</p><p>They blasted energy beams towards them and it seemed like it hit them as they were an explosion. They got down to their knees, drained of their energy.</p><p>Oren: *pants* See? *pants* We’re the better... *pants* twins here…</p><p>He panted as he supposedly claimed their victory. That was, until they felt a presence behind them.</p><p>Radichio: You’re wrong.</p><p>Before they could react in time, Oren was punched in the face and Kamin was punched in the stomach as they were sent back into a wall and ice and a small mountain of ice and rocks surrounded them both.</p><p>Radichio: We’re the better twins here.</p><p>Kari: That’s right!</p><p>They cheered and heard an explosion and went to go check it out. As they checked with the other three, they saw the other two villains were knocked out and Kirishima was stuck until he turned off his hardening. They then noticed the twins.</p><p>Todoroki: You guys okay?</p><p>Kari: We’re fine. But my outfit’s ruined now.</p><p>She said, sounding a bit sad.</p><p>Todoroki: Well… I think you still look p-pretty.</p><p>He said as he looked away and Kari blushed at his compliment. Radichio and Kirishima were smiling at the two while Bakugo looked away in disgust.</p><p>Bakugo: Ugh, wrap it already! I don’t want to see any more lovey dovey stuff!</p><p>Todoroki: R-right. Let’s catch up with the others.</p><p>Bakugo: Don’t order me around!</p><p>Kirishima: Alright, guys, time to give us some details!</p><p>Radichio: Right now I don’t think it’s best for that. Let’s just keep going and save everyone, quick!</p><p>Just as they were about to meet up with the others and help, they were ambushed by security robots, and there were alot of them.</p><p>Todoroki: Looks like they’ve gotten serious. We’ll have to fight our way up, there’s no other choice.</p><p>Bakugo: Works out for me!</p><p>Kirishima: Let’s do it!</p><p>Kari: Ready for another round, Cap? Or you getting sleepy?</p><p>Radichio: Sleepy? No, I’m just getting started, Widow.</p><p>He readied his shield as they rushed at the robots and were going to make it past them to save everyone on the island and stop this madness.</p><p>
  <b>A/N: Annnnd cliffhanger! We know how this movie ends, so they’re fine. If you Dragon Balls fans are confused about Kamin and Oren being weaker than before, they’re more human looking and they would absolutely destroy our twins in a minute. Anyways, if you like the special appearance of Dragon Ball villains, let me know if you do, cause I already have plans for Heroes Rising. You’ll just have to wait and see. :)</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Annnnd cliffhanger! We know how this movie ends, so they're fine. If you Dragon Balls fans are confused about Kamin and Oren being weaker than before, they're more human looking and they would absolutely destroy our twins in a minute. Anyways, if you like the special appearance of Dragon Ball villains, let me know if you do, cause I already have plans for Heroes Rising. You'll just have to wait and see. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Two Heroes Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>The five of them managed to fight their way through the robots as it seemed easy with the quirks they have. After they finished off the security robots, they made their way up to find the others. As they climbed up, they noticed a blue energy blowing more robots away and some fire blowing them away. Only two people came to mind from those attacks. They decided to help as they took down more of them and saw Akio, Josuke, Selvaria and Alica were the ones fending off the robots and what appears to be henchmen..</p><p>Josuke: Oh, hey! There you are! Mind if you- *dodges hit from a henchman* Help us?!</p><p>Radichio: Uh… sure. I got your backs!</p><p>He rushed in as he increased his speed and swiftly took down the henchmen and they took out the rest of the robots.</p><p>Akio: For the record, I had that under control.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, really now?</p><p>He said as he teased him for a bit but remained focused.</p><p>Radichio: Where are the others?</p><p>Selvaria: Your mother took Midoriya, Uraraka and Melissa up ahead to the roof. The others stayed behind to deal with more of those robots.</p><p>Radichio: Right… You guys go ahead and catch up with them. I’ll go find the others. They might need help. I’ll meet up with you guys later.</p><p>Kari: Got it. Stay safe.</p><p>He nodded at her and put his shield on his arm and ran off to find his other classmates and his girlfriends. He fought his way through some robots and some henchman that were sent to stop them.</p><p>Gunned Henchman: Stop right there-!</p><p>He was silenced Radichio threw his shield and knocked him out. Another one went to shoot at him, but Radichio used his shield to block the bullets and he knocked the second one out with a roundhouse kick.</p><p>Radichio: You were saying? That's what I thought.</p><p>He continued his way to find his classmates. He made it down to the server room and saw that they were at their limits and the robots were about to capture them. He intervened as he spun and did his flaming vortex move and took them down.</p><p>Iida: Good to see you’re alright, Akatani!</p><p>Radichio: Same here, Iida.</p><p>They fought together as they took down more robots that were coming their way, but even with his strength alone they couldn’t stop them all and could only slow down the horde. They jumped away as Radichio went by his girls.</p><p>Radichio: You girls okay?</p><p>Momo: W-we’re fine. Thank you.</p><p>Kyoka: We’re just glad that you're safe.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. Like if I’d ever lose that easily. And so much for our date, I guess that’s ruined now.</p><p>Momo: It’s fine, really. This was… honestly fun. Odd, but fun in a good way.</p><p>He looked a bit surprised at her response and couldn’t help but form a small smile. Suddenly the robots stopped moving and went down.</p><p>Iida: Midoriya and Melissa must’ve made it to the top!</p><p>Radichio: Alright! Come on, we gotta go help them!</p><p>He put his shield on his back as he picked up Momo bridal style and they rushed to the elevator. As they got on, they felt the building tremble more as they continued their way up. They met Akio and his group and kept going to the top, but there was no sign of Yui anywhere.</p><p>Radichio: Where’s mom?</p><p>Kari: She went up to the top ahead of us. Sounds like a big fight up there. We’ve gotta help them!</p><p>They made their way to the top as they made it to the very top of the tower. There, they saw All Might fighting the final boss that was controlling every piece of metal around the tower. Yui tried to help but the villain would only send iron pillars to attack her and she would only dodge them. The villain was about to finish All Might, until Todoroki froze the iron pillars with his ice.</p><p>Bakugo: Go to hell!</p><p>Bakugo yelled as he jumped up and used his explosions against the villain. He felt pain in his arms from overusing his quirk but still kept going.</p><p>Bakugo: How can you let yourself get beat by such a lame final boss?! Hurry and take him down!</p><p>Todoroki: We’ll do what we can! We’ll help you!</p><p>Izuku: Todoroki! Everyone!</p><p>Izuku gleamed with hope to see his classmates arrive in time.</p><p>Radichio: Momo, you stay back and keep everyone safe. We’ll help the others!</p><p>Momo: Right!</p><p>Radichio: Here, for good luck.</p><p>He handed her his shield as she felt a bit amazed to hold it.</p><p>Kyoka: Are you sure?</p><p>Radichio: Positive. We got this!</p><p>He smiled at his girls before he leapt off to help in the fight as they felt motivated in a way and stayed back to protect everyone else. All Might felt inspired by how motivated they were and fought back. He punched his way through the iron pillars and made his way towards the villain. Once some appeared behind him, the twins came up with some chemistry as Radichio sent his flames and Kari used her electricity to cause an explosion, destroying the pillars.</p><p>Yui: There we go! That’s my children! Go All Might!</p><p>All Might: Carolina Smash!</p><p>He yelled and destroyed more pillars blocking his path.</p><p>All Might: Prepare yourself, Villain!</p><p>All Might dashed in to finish it, but he was suddenly held back by some iron bars. He was about to break free, but the villain somehow overpowered him and grew stronger.</p><p>Bakugo: Damn it!</p><p>He attacked while dodging more pillars. Todoroki used his ice to get out of the way and the twins were clearing the path until they were knocked down and their classmates got worried for them. Yui landed down next to them as they were slowly getting back up.</p><p>Yui: Radichio! Kari!</p><p>Radichio: W-we’re fine. It’s like he got stronger all of sudden.</p><p>Kari: Cheap bastard…</p><p>They looked up to see All Might being held back and then got trapped by giant metal cubes.</p><p>“All Might, no!”</p><p>Melissa: Please, don’t do this!</p><p>Wolfram: Farwell, Symbol of Peace!</p><p>He attacked sharp metal spikes and seemingly killed the number one hero. That was, until Izuku jumped up and freed him with a single punch from the metal structures. Now side by side, the tables turned as All Might and Izuku rushed at the villain. Akio, Josuke, Selvaria and Alicia then joined Radichio's side.</p><p>Akio: Need a little help?</p><p>Selvaria: You yell the orders, Cap.</p><p>Josuke: And we’ll follow you!</p><p>He looked at them as he felt pushed by their belief in him.</p><p>Radichio: Heh. Don’t even need to ask. Let’s protect those two and get them close!</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>Wolfram: There’s no way you can stop me. You’re insignificant pests! And you don’t know when to lie down and be crushed!</p><p>He sent more metal cubes at them. Bakugo intervened and used his explosions to destroy them.</p><p>Bakugo: You’re the one who doesn’t know he’s beat!</p><p>The villain only sent more pillars at them, and the others did their thing to help.</p><p>Todoroki: I won’t let you stop them!</p><p>He used his ice to make an ice wall and stopped the pillars. Wolfram raged as he sent giant metal spikes around the tower. It sent the others back and Radichio and his group came in and saved them before they could hit the ground.</p><p>Radichio: Gotcha!</p><p>They landed somewhere safely and then another set of cubes was heading towards them. Radichio faced it as his sister joined and they powered up.</p><p>Radichio: ‘Ok body, don’t fail us now!’</p><p>They jumped towards the spikes as they reeled their fists.</p><p>Radichio: ‘Spread the energy of all elements through your entire body…’</p><p>Kari: ‘But only use a small percentage…’</p><p>Just as they were close, they yelled this as their attack connected.</p><p>Radichio, Kari: SMAAASH!</p><p>They punched the cubes as they destroyed them and were sent back. His girls went by their side and helped them up.</p><p>Momo: Are two okay?</p><p>Radichio: We’re fine. Thanks.</p><p>They looked up to see all the cubes forming into a giant one and All Might and Izuku reeled their fist back for a smash.</p><p>All Might: ‘To overcome the crisis in front of you.’</p><p>Izuku: ‘By giving everything you’ve got!’</p><p>All Might: ‘And save people.’</p><p>Izuku: ‘No matter the costs!’</p><p>All Might: ‘That’s what makes someone…’</p><p>Izuku: ‘A hero!’</p><p>They both thought in unison. In one last attempt to crush them, the villain sent the gigantic cube towards them, but they stopped it with a…</p><p>Izuku, All Might: ‘Double Detroit… SMAAASH!’</p><p>The villain tried pushing them back, but it was no use. All Might and Izuku pushed through and destroyed the cube as they zoomed towards him.</p><p>Ochaco: Deku!</p><p>“Stop him, All Might!”</p><p>“Go, Midoriya!”</p><p>“Destroy this guy!”</p><p>They all yelled as they cheered him on. With one last move, Izuku readied a 100% smash and All Might literally flexed in mid air.</p><p>Izuku: Let’s go…</p><p>All Might: ...Beyond!</p><p>Izuku, All Might: Plus Ultra!</p><p>With a double plus ultra, they smashed into the villain and finally defeated him. The metal construction made by the villain began to fall apart and turned into pieces.</p><p>Iida: They did it.</p><p>Mineta: They stopped him! They beat up that villain and saved our lives!</p><p>Everyone cheered for the two heroes that saved everyone. Even Bakugo smiled a little, but he quickly hid it so no one else would see it. In the middle of the rubble, Melissa rushed to find Izuku and All Might found David as Yui appeared by them.</p><p>All Might: Dave. Dave!</p><p>David opened his eyes as he saw All Might slowly deflating with half of his face being in his muscle form and his regular form.</p><p>David: All Might…</p><p>All Might: We came to save you, my friend.</p><p>David: Thank you…</p><p>Yui: It shouldn’t be me or him to thank. It should be them you should thank.</p><p>They heard Melissa and Izuku call to them and saw them on top of the hill of rubble. They told the others the professor was alright everything was okay. With All Might, Yui and David, they patched him up as he regretted what happened today with the attack and the device with helping All Might. Yui decided to do her thing and cheer him up.</p><p>Yui: Hey, don’t blame yourself. You were only doing what you thought was right. Although it turned out differently than expected, what matters is that everyone’s safe now. Besides, you don’t worry about the future. Look.</p><p>She said as they looked up at Izuku and Melissa and Radichio joined them and he helped Momo up by his side.</p><p>David: I guess you’re right. The future was right there in front of me the whole time. I just didn’t notice it. Look at them. She wants to become my successor, you know that?</p><p>Yui: Mhm. And All Might has Izuku while I have my son. But, maybe Momo as well. They both look up to me like how they look up to you. You don’t worry about anything. They’ll take our place one day.</p><p>All Might: They still have a long road ahead. But, in him, in all of them shines the greatest potential I’ve ever seen among those who would become heroes.</p><p>David: I can see it too, Toshi. Hope.</p><p>As if on cue, the sun rose up behind them, like it was a symbol for something.</p><p>David: That boy, and his friends, have the heart of a hero.</p><p>Yui: Indeed they do, David. Indeed they do.</p><p>After some time, they rested for the rest of the day and met up with the rest of the class and had a cookout with All Might. Josuke, Ochaco and Mina had their small date as they hung out with each other most of the time, and surprise, surprise, Kari finally did it. She finally confessed her feelings to Todoroki as they were kissing somewhere a bit close but hidden so the others wouldn’t see, but her brother, mom, and bestfriend saw them and they each were proud of her. Somewhere on the island where you could see everything, the sun was setting as it was getting late and Radichio was in his hero costume as his mask was on his head and he had a serious look on his face. Someone else joined him as Momo, in her costume, walked up to him.</p><p>Momo: Figured you were somewhere here like this. Kyoka wondered where you were and asked me to find you.</p><p>Radichio: Oh, I was just thinking.</p><p>Momo: About what happened?</p><p>He stayed silent as he didn’t look at her.</p><p>Radichio: ...Momo, you saw what happened, right? All Might was nearly defeated, and this is the second time. You know what this means right?</p><p>Momo nodded as she understood what he meant.</p><p>Momo: If we don’t want something like that to happen again, we have to get stronger. To save everyone…</p><p>Radichio: To protect everyone no matter what…</p><p>They looked at each other as they had a determined look in their eyes. It was getting a little weird with the silence so Radichio decided to change subject.</p><p>Radichio: But, hey, I’m actually getting better with my quirk.</p><p>Momo: I know. I saw how you and Kari took out those cubes with all your power. It tore apart your sleeves and your arm was still intact.</p><p>Radichio: Yeah, there goes a fancy suit…</p><p>He sweatdropped as Momo giggled.</p><p>Momo: I know you can’t use it’s full power with all your elements, but at least you know where your limit is.</p><p>Radichio: Right. Just gotta keep training my body, and then I’ll be able to withstand it.</p><p>Momo: Well, we’re happy for you. Now come on, I didn’t come out here just to talk with you.</p><p>She grabbed his hand and pulled him back their way to their hotel room.</p><p>Radichio: Woah! Easy with my arm. I think you almost dislocated it.</p><p>Momo: Sorry about that. I’m just trying to hurry things up.</p><p>Radichio: For what?</p><p>She smiled seductively as her cheeks were red. She stopped for a bit and whispered in his ear.</p><p>Momo: For your reward.~ We never finished our little “fun” before the party, now did we?~</p><p>Radichio: Ohhh… *blushes* Oh. Well, once we get back, I got something for you the both of you.~</p><p>He said seductively and Momo felt a little excited but kept her cool as they were out in public.</p><p>Momo: Then let’s hurry up, my prince.~</p><p>Radichio: ‘Prince? I like the sound of that.~’</p><p>They rushed back to the hotel and things were about to get spicy between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: *sighs* Y'all know that drill. Either wait till another chapter is uploaded or just go ahead and read. I'm not stopping you, but you have been warned.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>